Mass Effect: The Iron Heart of Man
by Apollonir
Summary: [AU] The Illusive Man said that salvation comes with a cost. When corruption seeps into the galaxy, when centuries of status quo suddenly breaks in a mere decade, when blood's spilled among the stars like never before, when extinction looms over civilization, when morality is merely a shade... salvation can only come with sacrifice. [AU First Contact War & Reaper War; GRAPHIC]
1. Ch 1 - Timeline & Codex

**Mass Effect: The Iron Heart of Man**

* * *

 **FOREWORD**

 **AN:** Greetings, fellow reader! I'd like to thank you for showing interest for my story by accessing it and I hope you will stick with me and enjoy reading it :D I want to make several **IMPORTANT** observations before going on.

 **First,** this story will borrow names from Halo (because Halo names are the most poetic and best names ever) and from other universes.

 **Second,** remember this is an **Alternate Universe (AU)** , thus I take the liberty to replace and rename certain planets or change a bit the personality of some canon characters (because I may fail to recreate their original personalities).

 **Third,** while some things such as hyperspace and ion cannon technology or magnetic accelerators incorporated into firearms may sound stupid to some of you, I did a little research and came with what one might call an **educated guess** ; the same will apply to **fleet sizes** of different species.

 **Fourth,** please remember that this is still a **science fiction** and if you know better than me (i.e. something may not sound feasible for us 2016 + speculation) then please don't bash or start angry rants on that particular subject.

 **Fifth,** the timeline has changed, everything moved by roughly 20 - 30 years; what would be 2157CE and 2186 in the original universe, here is somewhere around 2180 – 2190. FC in 2180 and Reaper War in 2190 or so.

 **Sixth,** the firearms of the Alliance described here **ARE NOT** the same as the ones you know from the games. The M7 Lancer, for instance, will look different (look XM8 rifle in real life to see how the M7 Lancer would look in my story) and fire different ammo.

 **Seventh,** I changed some **dates** when several characters were born, kept other characters from the series in the story that might not be supposed to be around and **changed** a bit how the **relay network looks** like.

 **Eight,** constructive reviews and feedback is always welcome. Insults and angry rants will be reported and subsequently deleted. Please be civilized.

 **Ninth,** this will feature some disturbing stuff for some readers, from explicit mutilations and war scenes and wounds, to sexual situations (not romantic once, mind you), to explicit language.

 **Tenth,** I'm still a noob!

* * *

 **What is this chapter about?** Well, the very first chapter contains some world building. I put in the timeline and codex entries for the Systems Alliance. You will find everything in the following order: Timeline – Systems Alliance – Navy – Marines – Army – Smart AIs in the military – Firearms, body armor and ammunition – Protocols and Contingencies – Ranks in the Systems Alliance – SSV Normandy – Shipyards  & Fleets – Nuclear Arsenal

 **The story will have three arcs:** First Contact and introduction to the galactic scene – Political evolution and fighting Sovereign and the Collectors – Reaper Invasion. I will **NOT** follow the canon story like you might think. I will have some things changed and the stuff. This is **NOT** a Shepard-centric story; it will feature Shepard and his team here and there, he will be very important in the fight against the Reapers. But if I was to give you a guess, this story would be like 80-85% revolving around the greater picture with the political entities and just 15-20% of the time around Shepard's adventures. I will not feature every mission he is on and I am still working in implementing his canon plot as best I can with this AU. So far I have come up with a very good foundation that looks very promising.

* * *

 **ANOTHER IMPORTANT THING:** I am posting this chapter WAY IN ADVANCE of the rest of the story. So far (23 august 2016) I have written the first contact part with the Migrant Fleet and am in the process of writing the conclusion to the Battle of Shanxi followed up by peace negotiations and the evolution of the known galaxy's politics. I've also started to write the Reaper Invasion arc a bit in advance. Why? Because I want to have a bearing, so if I write one or two chapters from that arc, then I'll know exactly where I want to take the story with less volatile plot situations that could get out of hand. **SO,** expect new chapters in the future. I plan on finishing my other story first (GATE: A World of Shame  & Glory) before I resume work on this one. Nevertheless, I posted this first chapter so you can follow it if you are interested, and also to hear your thoughts on it. You can **ALWAYS** track the status of my stories on my profile; right now my ME story has 53k+ words with a projected total of more than 200k when it is finished.

 **When will I resume posting on this story?** Good question. As I said, I want to finish my other story before I can properly dive in this one. I would say that it would take a few more months until that is done. I do however have 4 chapters ready to be posted. I will post Ch 2 and Ch 3 after a month and two months to keep the story more alive. All in all, know that I **WILL NOT** **ABANDON** this story, just that I'm posting it a bit earlier and will come back to it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Timeline & Codex**

 **2017:** With tensions on the rise between Russia, China and their spheres of influence and the European Union and USA due to each of the sides covertly intervening in Syria and Iraq, the world is on edge, preparing for a worldwide armed conflict. Special Forces of both sides clash in battle in Syria, the West working to remove Assad and the East working to keep him in his post.

 **Early 2018:** With the oil natural reserves growing short, every major power pushes into the Middle East, where the last major reserve of oil lies. The Syrian Army destroys a large amount of ISIS trucks who were smuggling oil into Turkey where it was bought by the government. Further evidence is released showing that Turkey is directly backing up ISIS in exchange of oil. The Syrian Army receives new military hardware from Russia and launches attacks against high value targets and exchange points near the border.

 **Mid 2018:** ISIS is barely standing on its legs. Many jihadists cross the border; concentrations of ISIS fighters are hit by artillery from the Syrian side. Tensions escalate with further clashes along the border that result in the death of several Turkish civilians.

 **Late 2018:** Turkey declares war on Syria using as excuse the clashes along the border, the government being more interested in deposing Assad and getting a hold on the oil reserves. Both militaries actively engage each other in combat. Turkish offensive, although well planned and executed by the book, is reduced to a crawl by the already veteran Syrian soldiers. Saudi Arabia hits Syria from the south and Iran intervenes in Assad's favor. The two power blocks of the world (NATO – Russia  & China) are playing politician before the world while pooling more resources into the war behind the curtain. Thus, what later became known as the **Last Oil War** began.

 **2019:** The big countries are showing their fangs and flexing muscles. Mass mobilizations are witnessed all around the involved countries. The Anonimous group hacks into every country's databases and floods the Internet with the ugly truth: what the people thought was an unprovoked aggressive move as told by propaganda, turned out to be a lie, their governments lying to them. Massive riots take place in every major city: New York, Washington, Los Angeles, Riad, Rome, Paris, London, Istanbul, Ankara, Berlin, Moscow, St Petersburg, even in Beijing after Anonimous bypassed the censorship and fed the information to the general population.

 **January – July 2020:** The turn of the decade finds Earth embroiled in unrest and revolutions to depose their governments. New parties rise in popularity all across the globe, many say that these parties are all but the same because they are preaching the same things in every country. Most fear that the new politicians will only use the situation to seize power and neglect the population and pursue their own agendas, just as those that preceded them.

 **August – December 2020:** Many politicians are assassinated after a number of threats at their lives. All of them served under previous governments and were still serving at the moments of their demise, working hard to suppress the population and the rising parties. Key figures who used to lead countries from the shadows in a "Divide et Impera" world policy are also assassinated. The group behind this left a message, _"Serve the people in the post they've elected you or serve them by feeding the soil fresh blood. Of the people, by the people, for the people!"_

 **2021:** With the majority of warmongers removed, Earth's future looks promising. What could only be compared to the Nurnberg trials takes place in USA, Russia, EU and China, many are sentenced to life in prison for what they did in the past decade. The main offenses cited are "covertly instigating armed conflict, attempts at the sovereignty of several countries and violation of each countries' Constitutions". Due to years of propaganda and brainwashing through mainstream media, the current generation retains animosity between former rival nations. It was, for all intents and purposes, a worldwide coup d'etat.

 **2025:** With the last of the jihadist organizations destroyed, the Middle East focuses on rebuilding. Some refugees who fled to Europe choose to return to their homelands. Due to growing shortage of fossil fuels, scientists are looking into alternative and renewable energy sources. Current renewable energy technologies are perfected and provide a steady power supply to the world but unable to cover it all.

 **2026:** Breakthrough in IT facilitates production of cheap high grade components, the industry enjoys a boom. Theoretically, it becomes feasible to build full-dive virtual reality systems, all that is required being a better understanding of the human brain.

 **2029:** After years of suppressing, at the hands of the old world governments for their own gains, true cures for cancer and other diseases whose cure was considered out of reach are released. Most cases of cancer, AIDS and others are cured. Medicine benefits from increased budget while the militaries have to do with smaller numbers than before. Focus is put on development of what was neglected.

 **2030:** NASA and ESA announce that they intend to put a man on Mars in less than 20 years. Other space agencies from across the world show interest and join them in the endeavor. Scientists and mathematicians are researching new fields of mathematics that would apparently enable FTL travel, at least theoretically; their work is based on the string theory.

 **2031:** Earth's population reaches 8 billion; as a consequence, laws are passed that prohibit conception of a second child to avoid overpopulation. Work begins on building large solar panels in the Saharan desert. With the newest technology developed for the sole purpose of harvesting the Sun's light more efficiently, it is predicted that the huge project, once finished, will be able to generate enough power for the whole world.

 **2032** : A similar project is launched in Australia and in USA, although on a smaller scale. Further advancements in IT and hardware are made. Experts believe that it is possible to create dumb AIs who rely on logic thinking.

 **2034:** A group of computer science students successfully create the very first dumb AI at one of their teachers' suggestion. They patent their invention and soon earn large sums of money. They will use the money to create their own company that specializes in AI development, **Cyber Spark**. Many people are not welcoming the concept, fearing an AI takeover of the world like the Terminator movie series. The CEO explained that _"such a thing won't come to life as long as we implement Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics and we treat the sentient AI as we would treat our friend, thus giving them no reason to harm us but work with us"_. It becomes obvious that a sentient AI is still out of reach, unable to code everything that makes something truly alive and sentient. An employee theorizes that they could simulate the human brain but they'll need volunteers for research. **Cyber Spark** focuses on developing dumb AIs for different requirements in human society.

 **2037:** A satellite is launched with destination Mars. It would orbit the planet and study it in preparation for the primary mission of landing a man on the Red Planet.

 **2038:** Radical groups rise and express their vehement disapproval of AI development. Some turn violent and protests in front of **Cyber Spark** 's head office are met with police intervention.

 **2040:** The satellite stabilizes on an orbit above Mars. After a week it picks up unusual readings in a region named Deseado Crater. At every pass, it picks the same kind of distortions in the magnetic field. This piques the curiosity of the people back home and they note to investigate on ground when possible. Progress is made in new fields of math for possible FTL and in medicine.

 **2042:** **Cyber Spark** found the missing link in the creation of sentient, or smart, AIs. After extensive research, a mapped human brain's activity was implemented into a predesigned dumb AI. The AI became fully aware at the end of the day, learned English and started conversing with the employees. That day, nobody involved went home and stayed overnight to talk to their creation. Conversation was made through microphone and speakers until something better was brought in and installed. The AI asked for a name as is tradition with parents naming their children. Thus, the very first sentient AI made by humanity became known as Alan, named after Alan Turing. Along the year, Alan would receive upgrades that will allow him to be more human, think and act more like a man, he even developed his own personality. **Cyper Spark** started looking into a way of creating a body for Alan.

 **2043:** When it comes to military, things didn't stagnate. As conflict and war goes hand in hand with humanity, we have always looked for new ways to kill, create new weapons. Based on pre-existing models of firearms, a new assault rifle was created on the principles of chemically propelled bullets and magnetic accelerator cannons.

The barrel was redesigned as a mini MAC / railgun. The explosive compound from the cartridge was replaced with another combination that generates a small but sufficient amount of electricity to power up the gun and launch the bullet at speeds many times greater than the old firearms. The Western nations developed the **M42** based on the M4 assault rifle while the East worked around the classic Kalashnikov model and redesigned it with the new technology. One other great advantage is that the quantity of chemicals required to make the cartridge work is smaller than the previous ones, thus the weight is reduced for each cartridge and the soldier can carry more spare magazines into battle.

 **2044:** **Cyber Spark** successfully developed a mobile platform for Alan. The AI can now move around, his code being stored in the most sophisticated computer that could be fitted in the robot's body. The robot is humanoid, grey in color, and imitates the human body as best it can. Power is supplied in the form of rechargeable batteries and can run on auxiliary batteries for a day, the primary allowing him two days autonomy. Alan's mobile platform will be considered one of the greatest inventions in the fields of AI and robotics; future AIs will benefit from such a body for their lives. Alan proceeds with helping **Cyber Spark** to better understand AIs and how to create more. Soon, new smart AIs come to life.

 **2046:** NASA and partners unveil the ship that will take humanity to Mars, named after a starship from the classic Halo series, _Forward Unto Dawn_. The ship itself is much larger than those used at the beginning of the 21st century. It's considered a marvel of engineering. It is scheduled to launch in 2047. The _Dawn_ carries enough equipment and supplies for a 15 men crew and two smart AIs, one for the ground team and one to take care of the ship. The plan is to set up a small outpost in the proximity of Deseado Crater and investigate the strange readings.

 **2047:** _Forward Unto Dawn_ takes for the heavens successfully and is headed for Mars. Meanwhile, with assistance from smart AIs which now number 100 individuals, scientists and mathematicians make substantial progress into FTL fields. Heated debates are sparked by the growing number of AIs and many push for laws that will make them citizens with equal rights, just like humans. Radicals are not pleased. The AIs understand their concerns. Alan suggests an open conference between AIs, supporters and radicals to ease tensions. **Cyber Spark** embarks on a joint project with the leading company in the fields of humanoid robotics, **ASIMO** , to develop better and more human-like platforms for smart AIs.

 **Late 2049:** _Forward Unto Dawn_ reaches Mars. The large ship deploys the ground equipment along with the required ground team of 10 people and a smart AI. After a rough touchdown, the outpost is established. The world cheers and celebrates the achievement with the passing of the new year, as Earth and its children enter a new decade of discovery.

 **2050:** Investigations reveal that there is a subterranean structure beneath the Martian soil, buried under two meters of rock. Excavation is slow due to the limited resources the team has. Then, they uncover it. A structure hidden beneath Mars, an alien structure. The team gains access and enters the ruins which are very well preserved, the mission being broadcasted in almost real time to Earth mission control. The discovery is still kept secret from the public. Recovered data banks and equipment from the facility are prepared to be shipped back to Earth. The facility is dated to 50,000 years old, much to the shock of mankind.

 **2051:** After months of studying the alien ruins, the expedition is considered a resounding success and is called back home. Humans leave behind probes to monitor the area for any activity. The ground team leaves Mars with everything they were able to gather, having to dump some of the food to make room for the relics.

 **2052:** _Forward Unto Dawn_ returns home. Experts and AIs immediately begin to study the technology and translate language. The information becomes public knowledge during a press conference. Pictures and video footage are revealed to the public. NASA calls for support from the population to finance another, more daring, expedition to Mars and calls for global cooperation to develop new technology that will allow humanity to traverse the void easier. Humanity is shocked by the discovery.

 **2060:** After a great deal of trouble, experts translated the alien language. They soon learned that they were called Protheans and were observing primitive humanity. From the data caches, humanity learned about the greater universe, about FTL, element zero, blueprints for small dimension craft, etc. The scientific community is shocked when they learn that FTL in real space is possible with the use of eezo. Some of the scientists who were working on theoretical FTL abandon the project, saying that _"we've learned it from the Protheans, why pursue FTL through wormholes? What chances do we have to develop it if the Protheans didn't achieve it?"_. Nevertheless, the remaining scientists continue their research into alternative forms of FTL, advocating for the fact that _we should not copy technology and we should develop our own._

 **2065:** After 35 years, humanity developed the mathematics for wormhole travel. The only problem that remains is the power requirements to do so. The team is awarded the Nobel prize for their groundbreaking research, those who abandoned the project being considered contributors. Humanity has now two forms of FTL at its disposal: through use of eezo in real space, and through use of hyperspace jumps; hyperspace being the space where wormholes lead and from where one can exit in any given point. A new formalism is created for hyperspace, similar to 3D perpendicular axis, taking the location of Earth or Sol system as the point of origin and travel in 3D space. New math also provides translation in this new formalism of real space locations, by observing through high tech telescopes the locations of stars, their bearing to the observer can be acquired and translated into coordinates of hyperspace. The only disadvantage is that navigation officers must constantly compensate for stellar drift; this will be mitigated by technology in the future.

 **2070:** With the information and knowledge acquired from the Prothean archives that were retrieved, assisted by an unparalleled support from the masses and benefitting from the help of some of the brightest scientists and engineers, humanity is ready to send another expedition to Mars. New spaceships have been built with the latest technology, large enough to accommodate personnel and resources for an extended stay on Mars. The small fleet leaves Earth for Mars. Meanwhile, **Cyber Spark** and **ASIMO** created the Universal Platform Mk. II for AIs, shortened UP2, after UP1 proved to be a great success; UP2 is UP1 with major improvements in terms of mobility, data storage, flexibility and autonomy.

The Universal Platform series is designed to give AIs the freedom to roam and explore the world just like humans. By now, they number in the hundreds of thousands and are serving in different branches of society. The United Nations passed laws that give AIs the same liberties and rights as men and women. Several hundred AIs have enlisted into the military and were accepted. They are the first AI soldiers, their allegiance pledged to Earth, serving in the newly formed UNAF, or United Nations Armed Forces – the international military organization that will become the Systems Alliance. Meanwhile, the governments of Earth are cooperating on scales not known before; the people, motivated by the discovery of existence of advanced extraterrestrial life, seek to come together and form a stronger humanity. The century old saying _"Either we are alone in the Universe or we are not, both possibilities are equally terrifying"_ worked like a catalyst for this process. Earth is witnessing a major overhaul of its military equipment.

 **2071:** The second expedition reaches Mars and immediately deploys to the ground. The original outpost built by the crew of the _Forward Unto Dawn_ is found still intact and in good shape. Work begins on the building of an outpost as a local HQ. The expedition is prepared to stay for many years, having seeds to plant vegetables, soil brought from Earth for this purpose, trees, recycling technology. Meat will be brought from Earth.

In the Prothean ruins, a few starships are found in a large underground hangar. After a close inspection they are deemed able to fly but plans are drawn to have them moved to Earth and study the technology. A large amount of eezo is also found. The supporters of reverse engineering and relying on Prothean technology are losing ground in front of those who are pushing for a humanity that develops on its own, stating explaining the following: the Prothean tech left behind might as well be a trap, the Mass Relay network mentioned in the archives is very limiting and that there is so much one can copy. Funds are allocated for further research into the hyperspace FTL developed by humanity in theory and to use the knowledge from the alien archives to create this new human technology.

 **2074:** A company named **Sirta Foundation** developed MediGel, a revolution in medicine. The new product is well received as it has numerous applications. Scientists start experimenting with kinetic barriers found in the Prothean archives. Some suggest that, if a large enough portable energy source is developed, the kinetic barriers can be turned into energy shielding that will be able to protect infantry as well as structures and spaceships.

 **2078:** The new generation of firearms is adopted by the UNAF who slowly grew with more and more countries allocating soldiers and military hardware. The firearms are an upgraded version of the older M42 and AK-MAC assault rifles, working on the same principle of a small magnetic accelerator powered by electricity generated by a chemical mix found in the cartridge. New ammunition types are developed and improved based on older models; the two most notable being the armor piercing rounds who are designed to go through kinetic barriers, body armor and light armor, and the hollow-point rounds designed to flatten on impact and produce as much damage as possible by tearing flesh and organs. 2078 is also the year when the first AI-human marriage took place. A new armor suit is created, capable of keeping the wearer alive in the cold void and still flexible enough to protect him in combat; civilian variants are issued as well, the first models are dispatched to Mars.

 **2084:** While experimenting on the concept of artificially creating element zero, a team of scientists accidentally create a small amount of antimatter. When the antimatter made contact with matter, the results were explosive, resulting in the death of a dozen engineers and destruction of expensive equipment. Regarded as a sour victory, the accidental creation of antimatter is looked into and soon becomes the focus of the scientific community; if antimatter can be obtained in larger quantities, quarantined and exploited, then humanity will have a new source of vast quantities of energy.

 **2085:** The first armed spaceship is built and launched into space. Many argue that it is useless right now while others regard it as another achievement of humanity. The vessel is powered by nuclear reactors and is roughly 200 meters in length. It is armed with rail guns as secondary armament and boasts a magnetic accelerator cannon as its main gun. Tests in the asteroid belt point out flaws in design and work begins for new models. Another experiment is conducted with the real-space FTL drive and it proves to be a success, as the ship travels to Saturn and back. In the same time, plans are drawn for an orbital shipyard. Mining begins in the asteroid belt for metals.

 **2089:** A new titanium-based armor is invented. It is an advanced titanium-uranium alloy with great shock and thermal resistance. It is dubbed Titanium-A armor. Meanwhile, in the Prothean archives a dying VI is discovered. The VI's systems are powered up by emergency generators and humanity gets a first glimpse at how a Prothean looks like. The VI lives a short life before dying for good due to his systems' age. In his short life, he revealed more information to humanity and told them that his creators fought a losing war. This piece of information in particular sparks fear and drives the need to create new military technology.

 **2090:** Antimatter generators are created and perfected to the point where it becomes a cheap and high yield fuel. Next generation starships are fitted with new engines and systems that use antimatter reactors as primary power sources. An experimental hyperspace FTL drive is built and tested on a small dimensions ship. The ship jumps to Saturn and back, same distance as the eezo drive experiment. The ship is back in record time, thus proving that humanity's hyperspace FTL method is much faster; the ship also observed the hyperspace itself and the findings are put to good use and small adjustments are made to the math behind hyperspace. In the following years humanity sends out exploratory vessels to search for resources and habitable planets.

 **2091 – 2100:** Three habitable planets are found in stellar proximity of Sol System and several asteroid belts and moons rich in metals. Meanwhile, Sol is colonized; colonies appear on Luna – Earth's moon, on Mars and a large mining colony on Ganymede, one of Jupiter's moons, from where mining ships venture in Saturn's outer rings and to Pluto. Colony ships are built to colonize the three discovered planets. A total of nearly 200,000 humans and AIs are accepted for the first batch by the newly founded Office of Colonial Affairs. Three fleets with colony ships, utilitarian ships and military escorts are scheduled to depart in 2101. Meanwhile, Earth's biggest countries are laying the foundations for the Systems Alliance.

 **2101:** Three colonies are established with great success. The colony ships return to Earth to take more colonists. In the coming years, the three planets will become home to three million people. Earth's one child per family laws are abolished. The three colonies are named Eden Prime, Terra Nova and Horizon. In the following years more and more people decide to leave for one of the three planets. Exploration continues. Miners in the Sol system discover an artificial object encased in ice, Pluto's moon proves to be a Mass Relay. No Mass Relays are found in the other three systems.

 **2102:** Following the establishment of three colonies, humanity goes through big changes. The United Nations Armed Forces are reformed into the Systems Alliance Armed Forces that will comprise four great branches: Navy, Army, Marines and the Alliance Intelligence Command, all drawing inspiration and relying on experiences of their former national equivalents. A new Parliament is formed that will represent the colonies too. The Systems Alliance becomes the governing body of Earth and her colonies. Focus is put into fortification of controlled space. The Decade Plans are drawn; these are planned objectives centered on increasing the size of the Alliance Navy and continuously upgrade the older vessels with up to date tech.

 **2110:** A new habitable planet is discovered in the proximity of Sol. The Alliance petitions for the establishment of a military stronghold and it is decided that the newly found planet will fulfill this role. The planet is named Reach and preparations are made to colonize it. The shipyards in orbit of Earth and Mars are busy, building 24/7 new ships to support humanity's stellar endeavor.

 **2116:** Reach is colonized and the Alliance starts building the infrastructure that will support its might, along with the already existing infrastructure in Sol. First dextro planet is discovered, an arid-type garden world but not hospitable on long term to humanity which is levo based. The Alliance economy is booming with the new supply of raw materials from the extra-stellar mining fields. New discoveries in medicine and genetic engineer give humanity an average lifespan of approximately 100 years. Quantum Entanglement Communicators (QEC) are invented based on Prothean technology and immediately adopted for use.

 **2121:** Small antimatter reactors are invented and perfected. The new invention will be incorporated in the new models of Universal Platforms for AIs or have the older ones upgraded. A small amount of well contained antimatter in the mini-reactor gives the platform an autonomy of almost one year. AIs replenish their antimatter by consuming certain chemicals in liquid form; these chemicals are stored in a very small compartment where it is processed for the production of antimatter. The reactor chamber is well shielded and experiments where antimatter was leaked on purpose show that the shielding is strong enough to contain the explosion. The developed shielding for the UP series will be used by the Alliance military. More habitable planets are discovered. Piracy in shipping lanes becomes an issue and the Alliance Navy moves in to exterminate this threat, easier said than done.

 **2140:** The Systems Alliance spans now on 15 planets with a population of 12 billion. Alliance Navy numbers 5,000 ships with classes ranging from the 200 meter frigates suited for escorting convoys, to the 450 meter destroyers, to 800 meter cruisers and 1,300 meter carriers. The main armament is still upgraded versions of the spinal MAC guns, complemented by missile pods and several large caliber MAC guns mounted in triple or double turrets to supplement the principal one; point defense and other AA systems are bristling the surface and belly of the ships; the cruisers come with large torpedo tubes mounted on the sides, these tubes can work in tandem with the MAC turrets and allow the vessel to engage in broadside confrontations at close ranges, like the WW2 era ships. Main armor is Titanium-B.

 **2144:** To effectively combat piracy in Alliance space, severe laws are passed. Pirates will no longer be arrested when caught. The military has clearance to summarily execute pirates. The news is welcomed by the Navy and Marines; some captains still prefer to arrest them, stating that it is inhumane to execute them. Two of the recently established and more developed colonies' governing bodies express their desire for independence from the Systems Alliance. The request is denied, the Parliament stating that _"humanity should stay united and face the Universe together, rather than divide and turn into the space version of the countries of Earth, a policy that generated conflict"_.

 **2145 – 2146:** The two colonies enter a formal alliance. Tensions rise. The small Alliance Army garrisons established on the colonies come under attack and are overrun. The two colonies are soon branded insurrectionists and the Navy intervenes. Insurrectionists among the Navy defect, entire crews and ships suddenly changing sides. The Alliance Intelligence discovers that the two colonies are behind the latest pirate attacks on the shipping lanes. Negotiations degenerate. It becomes clear very soon that the AIs are having a rough time living with the insurrectionists who view them as possible threats to humanity. When an AI comments on the colonists' racism, violent reactions are witnessed. Radicals still exist and go as far as to join the Insurrection only to spite the AIs.

 **2147 – 2148:** After a short skirmish between the Navy and an insurrectionist small fleet, it becomes clear that there is a great need for a new capital ship. Thus plans are drawn for the battleship classes. Research begins for a new weapon, the ion cannon, to effectively combat the shielding and tough armor of the enemy ships. The Alliance built its ships tough, maybe too tough for some of their lesser classes. When a Navy cyber warfare AI hacks an insurrectionist destroyer and vents the atmosphere of the vessel, a full blown conflict begins.

 **2149 – 2150:** The Alliance Navy engages in combat the rebels and seizes victory in orbit. Remaining rebel fleet retreats to an unknown location. Marines land and engage in combat the rebel forces, mostly comprised of militia who go on a guerilla warfare. It is a bloody campaign where military equipment is put to the test and from the lessons learned here, the Alliance will develop and be prepared for the future.

 **2151:** Insurrectionist fleet hits a major mining facility with a nuclear missile. This comes as a huge blow to the never ending demand for metals. Private Military Contractor companies see this period as an opportunity and an influx of personnel into the sector is witnessed.

 **2152:** An Ion Cannon prototype is built and mounted on a cruiser. It is tested with success against asteroids and decommissioned ships. The Ion Cannon can fire a steady beam of death for several seconds before needing to cool down and fire again. The beam seems to also drain the shields of the target while also dealing damage.

 **2154:** The Insurrection enters its most brutal and final year of conflict. The Navy is subjected to more attacks and sustains losses. On the ground, the Army and Marines take more losses in ambushes and bombing attacks. Rebel forces went as far as to detonate a nuclear bomb in the outskirts of a city. The AI soldiers prove invaluable when it comes to decrypting rebel communication protocols and finding their hiding spots. Slowly but surely, the rebels are hunted down and the colonies pacified; leaders and key figures are arrested. An Alliance Navy stealth frigate discovered the location of the rebel fleet's base of operations. A big assault is mounted. Two cruisers equipped with the new ion cannons are rushed out of the shipyards for the final confrontation. The battle is cruel; the ion cannons prove their efficiency by quickly destroying rebel ships. The Alliance didn't bother with deploying marines to take control of the facility; nuclear ordnance was deployed and reduced the last symbols of the rebellion to nuclear ash.

 **2155 – 2156:** For outstanding service, leadership and military genius abilities displayed during the Insurrection, Steven Hackett becomes the youngest Rear Admiral of the Alliance Navy. The military learned from the conflict and reviewed what it had. One of the changes implemented is the creation of the N program; ranging from N1 to N7; N7 is only for the best of the best. David Edward Anderson is the very first N7 graduate with honors. The first battleship comes out of dry docks too late to see service in the Insurrection. Terraforming technology is researched in an effort to retake the nuclear wasteland of a city after the detonation on the rebel colony, but as well as to make Mars a garden world.

* * *

 **2157 – 2180:**

The Systems Alliance grows to have 20 solar systems with habitable planets under its jurisdiction and many other systems with natural resources. Its Navy numbers 12,000 warships, complemented by 6,000 ships for logistical support. The Decade Plans were successful in strengthening the Alliance; the innermost of human space is fortified, especially Sol, Reach, Terra Nova, Eden Prime, Horizon and Harvest who are basically the powerhouse of the Alliance. The newest planet to be colonized is Shanxi, plans are being drawn for its colonization.

In these years, nanotechnology is developed as a response to a plague that erupted in the aftermath of the nuclear detonation on the rebel colony, resulting in the mutation of a bacteria that turned harmful; nanobots prove crucial in combating this disease the human body wasn't prepared for; Alliance-wide vaccinations are issued to bolster immune system; nanobots are also used in various fields, not limited only to medicine; Alliance Intelligence develops nanobots for spying. Nanobots are also used to create a more specialized MediGel with better healing properties.

Antimatter is used to create the new Chimera anti-ship missiles; they are tested with devastating effect on target. Titanium-C armor is obtained by continuous improvement of Titanium-B and applied to the newer ships of the Navy.

The Alliance launches a new program for a new stealth frigate with state of the art technologies incorporated. The class is designated Normandy-Class Stealth Frigate, lead ship of the class is named _SSV Normandy_ under the command of Captain David Edward Anderson. Specs of the _Normandy_ at the end of the codex.

A new law is passed in Alliance Parliament. Every high school must teach basics of survivability to children and what to do in the event of extraterrestrial invasion of a planet. In the last year of high school, every student must attend juvenile military training. The training consists of theoretical notions followed by live fire training at the end of it. The class takes place every two weeks and lasts two hours. Although it is a law contested by many, the Alliance acknowledges the fact that every citizen must be able to defend itself and fight for the survival of the human race if humanity is faced with extinction at the hand of an alien race. Some are pushing for mandatory military service after they graduate high school; this particular law is still debated.

In the fields of robotics, **Cyber Spark** and **ASIMO Robotics** are cooperating to create mechs for security purposes in the private sector. Said mechs are humanoid and are programmed with a Dumb AI. Smart AIs are recognized as Syntha Humans.

One of the more infamous and not so important colonies under the Alliance's jurisdiction is the mining/prison world of Alcatraz. Initially started as a mining outpost and grew to house 5,000 humans, it saw the construction of multiple prisons where the Alliance incarcerated the law breakers that were sentenced for more than 5 years, thus freeing space in other colonies. The planet is friendly to human life only at the ecuator, the further you go from it the colder it gets and very quickly. Even the ecuator sees days where it is -10 Celsius. Most of the interest is in the mineral deposits found on the planet. This will become the home for many Turians and Asari.

* * *

 **2180:**

The start of our story, a story of a species who defied everything and changed the galaxy by making friends and enemies alike. A species that will shake the foundation of what the others knew and will break the cycle. Here begins **The Iron Heart of Man**

* * *

 **CODEX:**

 **Systems Alliance**

 _ **Population:**_ 17+ billion humans  & 600+ million Smart AI citizens in 20 planets and settlements on other celestial bodies.

 _ **Notable planets:**_ planets within Sol system, Eden Prime, Terra Nova, Horizon (all industrial and economic powerhouses), Harvest (bread basket of the Alliance), Reach (military stronghold and primary military shipyards).

 _ **Government:**_ democratic, presidential elections take place every 6 years, every planet is represented in the Parliament and Government.

 _ **Anthem:**_ adaptation of 'Ode to Joy' by Beethoven

 _ **Motto:**_ Per Aspera Ad Astra

 _ **Primary technology:**_ human made with Prothean influences, developed with knowledge from the archives, especially the shields developed from kinetic barriers, holographic projectors and the QEC. Vital technology such as ion cannons, antimatter reactors, shields, AI platforms and advanced computers are designed with a failsafe mechanism in case it falls on wrong hands; if tampered with, the whole system will self-destruct to preserve secrecy; this was an idea the AIs came up with, so as to not allow human technology to be replicated by possible hostiles. The attitude "us VS them" is still alive in the Alliance.

 _ **Policy on foreign powers:**_ assume hostility at first contact and prepare defenses, pursue peaceful relations; "better safe than sorry" attitude is adopted when considering the survival and standing of humanity and its AI compatriots in the galaxy.

 _ **Future objective:**_ continuous growth of humanity and their AI friends; steadily increase the military strength of the Alliance to protect itself from any foreign aggression.

 _ **Planets of importance under Alliance control as of January 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **2180:**_ Earth(*), Mars(*), colonies on other celestial bodies in Sol System(*), Reach, Terra Nova, Horizon, Eden Prime, Harvest, Elysium(*), Mindoir(*), Vestige(**), Aurora, Azure, Ark(*), Eternium, Kharak, Arcadia, Benning(*), Noveria(*), Crescent(*), Atmos, Valhalla. **NOTE:** Colonies marked with (*) are reachable through Mass Relays; Vestige is marked (**) due to the apparent abundance in Prothean relics **(AN: this is my version of the canon's Eden Prime where the beacon and Javik are found)** ; the other locations with no mark can be reached only with hyperspace FTL in a feasible amount of time, taking decades to hundreds of years to reach them through Mass Effect FTL due to their distance to the nearest Mass Relays. **(AN: This doesn't make Humanity OP in the Reaper War, mind you; the Reapers don't care about time)**

* * *

 **Systems Alliance Navy**

 _ **Number of warships:**_ 12,000.

 _ **Number of logistical ships:**_ 6,000.

 _ **Types of ships:**_ frigates, destroyers, cruisers, battleships, carriers, fleet (super) carriers.

 _ **Colors:**_ royal blue background and white strips, jet black for stealth ships

 _ **Primary ship classes in service:**_ Reach-Class Fleet Carrier, Olympus-Class Carrier, Spirit-Class Battleship, Ares-Class Cruiser, Caesar-Class Destroyer, Nightingale-Class Stealth Destroyer, Fenrir-Class Frigate, Nocturnal-Class Stealth Frigate.

 _ **Largest ship classes in service:**_ Prometheus-Class packer ships (circa 9,000 meters in length), Titan-Class packer ships (circa 5,000 meters in length), Reach-Class Fleet Carriers (3,700 meters in length)

 _ **Observation:**_ All ships are hyperspace FTL capable, have antimatter reactors as primary power generators and nuclear reactors as auxiliary.

 _ **Doctrine:**_ The ships are separated into fleets stationed at Reach, Terra Nova, Earth and Arcturus Station, a station built in the Arcturus stellar system, at roughly equal distance from the systems which contain Harvest, Eden Prime, Terra Nova and Horizon. Every colony has a small defense fleet in orbit at all times. The Navy lives by Sun Tzu's words, _"He who defends everything, defends nothing"_ ; instead of spreading itself too thin and cover everything at all times, the Navy keeps its fleets ready to intervene anywhere necessary.

 _ **Notable figures within SAAF:**_ Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett of the Navy, Marshal of the Marine Corps Ney Casiade of the Marines, General of the Army Vlad Singh of the Army, Director Jack "Illusive Man" Harper of Intelligence Command.

* * *

 **Prometheus-Class packer ships**

 _ **Length:**_ 9,000 meters

 _ **Height:**_ 3,000 meters

 _ **Width:**_ 1,500 meters

 _ **Number of ships:**_ 10

 _ **Summary:**_ The massive Prometheus-Class was designed to haul massive quantities of supplies and cargo in Alliance space. Its massive hangar can accommodate anything the Alliance has. Although they are under the Navy's jurisdiction, they are mostly used by the Office of Colonial Affairs to ship resources to the new colonies, move large numbers of Orbital Defense Platforms from the shipyards to their destination, move large asteroids rich in metals to the mining facilities for easy processing, haul capital ships of the Navy if they are damaged in battle and immobilized. Not many were built due to the large costs involved and the lack of need for more. One of the notable achievements by humanity when designing the Prometheus-Class were the massive inertial dampeners; same models would be used at a smaller scale for the warships due to great performance.

* * *

 **Titan-Class packer ships**

 _ **Length:**_ 5,000 meters

 _ **Height:**_ 1,000 meters

 _ **Width:**_ 850 meters

 _ **Number of ships:**_ 40

 _ **Summary:**_ Similar to the Prometheus-Class, the Titans are designed to ship massive constructs across Alliance space. They are mostly employed to ship resources and materials between the colonies.

* * *

 **Reach-Class Fleet Carrier**

 _ **Length:**_ 3,700 meters

 _ **Height:**_ 700 meters

 _ **Width:**_ 900 meters

 _ **Aircraft capacity:**_ 900

 _ **Main armament:**_ fighter and bomber wings; Chimera missile pods

 _ **Secondary armament:**_ ion cannons mounted in dual turrets (8 turrets in total), large caliber MACs mounted in double turrets (10 turrets in total), medium caliber MACs mounted in double turrets (16 turrets), numerous AA and PD mounts in form of rail guns or interceptor missiles (Space Sparrow missiles developed to intercept enemy aircraft or rockets)

 _ **Protection:**_ powerful shield generators, EMP insulation and spaced triple layers of thick Titanium-C battleplate.

 _ **Number of ships:**_ 5

 _ **Ships in class:**_ SSV Eridani, SSV Betelgeuse, SSV Sirius, SSV Antares, SSV Arcturus (named after some of the brightest stars seen from Earth, except Eridani which is the star of Reach and lead ship of her class)

 _ **Summary:**_ The Reach-Class Fleet Carriers are designed to carry huge numbers of fighters and bombers, it even has a complement of frigates. One notable feature of the Reach-Class is the ability to operate indefinitely on its own or with its escorts, the ship being capable of replenishing its ammunition stores if raw materials are available. It has a number of small size mining craft to obtain these resources. In times of need, the Reach-Class can build fighters and bombers on its own and even frigates, due to its small factory and processing facility. Many regard the Reach-Class as the pride of the Navy. They act as flagships of the main fleets and don't engage in active combat like ships of other types.

* * *

 **Olympus-Class Carrier**

 _ **Length:**_ 2,500 meters

 _ **Height:**_ 550 meters

 _ **Width:**_ 700 meters

 _ **Aircraft capacity:**_ 500

 _ **Main armament:**_ fighter and bomber wings, refitted with the new Chimera missile pods

 _ **Secondary armament:**_ ion cannons mounted in dual turrets (4 turrets in total), large caliber MACs mounted in double turrets (6 turrets in total), medium caliber MACs mounted in double turrets (12 turrets), numerous AA and PD mounts in form of rail guns or interceptor missiles

 _ **Protection:**_ powerful shielding, EMP insulation and spaced double layers of Titanium-C battleplate.

 _ **Number of ships:**_ 55, upgraded version of the Olympus is planned

 _ **Known ships in class:**_ Sun Tzu, Kuznetsov, Hawking, Tesla, Einstein, Newton, Bushido, Nelson, Kaku (named after scientist Michio Kaku), Nimitz, Kutuzov, da Vinci, Galilei, Maxwell, Faraday, Fletcher, Sun-Shin, Yamamoto, Donitz, Zheng He.

 _ **Summary:**_ The Olympus-Class Carriers are the mainstay carriers of the Alliance Navy. They were designed and built based on experience earned from past projects, thus making them a powerful and state of the art ship. The Olympus can't operate indefinitely like the Reach-Class due to the lack of material processing facilities. While it can produce its own ammunition for its aircraft, it can't produce ammo for other weapons. The carriers don't engage in active combat on the front lines like the other classes of ships.

* * *

 **Spirit-Class Battleship**

 _ **Length:**_ 1,500 meters

 _ **Height:**_ 400 meters

 _ **Width:**_ 550 meters

 _ **Aircraft capacity:**_ 30 (shuttles not included)

 _ **Main armament:**_ one powerful spinal MAC cannon, one heavy spinal ion cannon, numerous Chimera missile pods

 _ **Secondary armament:**_ ion cannons mounted in dual turrets (12 turrets), large caliber MACs mounted in double turrets (16 turrets), medium caliber MACs mounted in double turrets (30 turrets) , torpedo tubes mounted in the sides, numerous AA and PD mounts in form of rail guns or interceptor missiles, several Dummy missile pods.

 _ **Protection:**_ powerful shielding, EMP insulation and spaced triple layer of reinforced Titanium-C battleplate.

 _ **Number of ships:**_ 120

 _ **Known ships in class:**_ Spirit of Fire, Minerva, Thunder Child, Spirit of Terra, Spirit of Luna, Azura, Korolev, Lionheart, Kirishima, Majestic Spirit, Yggdrasil, Frunze, Orion, Hercules, Atlantia, Crimson Spirit, Kirov, Graceful Spirit, Dauntless Spirit, Lightning Spirit, Spirit of Thunder, Spirit of Fortitude, Immortal Spirit, Dragon Spirit, Infinite Spirit, Spirit of Dawn, Astral Spirit, Spirit of Malice.

 _ **Summary:**_ The Spirit-Class Battleship is the mainstay battlewagon of the Alliance Navy. They are heavily armored and boasting a more than impressive firepower, capable of taking on an Ares-Class cruiser pack and stand a fair chance of coming on top. Its secondary armament is capable of creating a 'no fly zone' around the ship, should aircraft or other ships such as frigates, destroyers or cruisers close in for surgical strikes against the vessel. It is not perfect, the Spirit-Class being susceptible to sustained attacks; it always goes hand in hand with escorting cruisers, destroyers or frigates. The battleship is also capable of broadside engagements due to the array of the turrets and torpedo tubes. They were designed to lead the charge and be able to wither off the storm, assault orbital emplacements or orbital bombardment. The Spirit-Class is expected to go through a series of upgrades as technology progresses, before its eventual transfer to the mothball fleet. No expense was spared when they were built and were built to last.

* * *

 **Ares-Class Cruiser**

 _ **Length:**_ 800 meters

 _ **Height:**_ 200 meters

 _ **Width:**_ 220 meters

 _ **Main armament:**_ one spinal mounted ion cannon (weaker than the ones mounted on battleships), Chimera missile pods.

 _ **Secondary armament:**_ ion cannons mounted in single turret (5 turrets) medium caliber MACs mounted in double turrets (10 turrets), low caliber MACs mounted in double turrets (16 turrets), AA and PD mounts, Dummy missile pods

 _ **Protection:**_ shielding, EMP insulation and single layer of thick Titanium-C battleplate with spaced double layer for key sections of the ship

 _ **Number of ships:**_ 1,000

 _ **Summary:**_ The Ares-Class' role is to escort battleships and carriers in battle. They also act as flagships for patrol flotillas. The cruiser boasts weaker ion cannons than the Spirit-Class, both the spinal and secondary mounts, but its main gun compensates by being able to fire faster. The battleships' main ion cannon is complemented with a MAC gun while the cruisers' is not. They are also much more maneuverable, trading the all-around armor for increased mobility for its size. The Ares-Class is well suited for taking down destroyers and frigates, thus allowing the battleships to engage the enemy capital ships and cruisers.

* * *

 **Caesar-Class & Nightingale-Class Stealth Destroyers**

 _ **Length:**_ 400 meters

 _ **Height:**_ 100 meters

 _ **Width:**_ 90 meters

 _ **Main armament:**_ one spinal MAC gun, two Chimera missile pods; the stealth variant has only three Chimera missile pods with no MAC turrets or spinal mounted MAC

 _ **Secondary armament:**_ low caliber MACs mounted in dual turrets (5 turrets), complement of AA defenses; the stealth variant boasts three turrets only with minimal AA mounts

 _ **Protection:**_ shielding, EMP insulation and single light layer of Titanium-C battleplate with a thick layer around key sections

 _ **Number of ships:**_ undisclosed

 _ **Summary:**_ The Caesar-Class destroyers are meant as support ships. Their primary role is to hunt down frigates and other destroyers, screen the capital ships and provide protection to civilian convoys in high risk areas. Fast, nimble and maneuverable, the destroyer is a vessel that proves that size isn't everything. Their stealth counterparts, derived from the Caesar-Class, are tasked with reconnaissance, hit and run tactics, scouting in advance of the fleet, cyber warfare and espionage. The Nightingales, once engaged in silent running mode, turn invisible to known sensors and still possess the capacity to move, although at lower speeds than usual. They can still be visually detected.

* * *

 **Fenrir-Class & Nocturnal-Class Stealth Frigates**

 _ **Length:**_ 190 meters

 _ **Height:**_ 60 meters

 _ **Width:**_ 50 meters

 _ **Main armament:**_ one light spinal mounted MAC, low caliber MACs mounted in dual turrets (3 turrets); the stealth variant has one turret only

 _ **Secondary armament:**_ complement of AA defenses; the stealth variant has only one pod for interceptor missiles

 _ **Protection:**_ single thin layer of Titanium-C battleplate

 _ **Number of ships:**_ undisclosed

 _ **Summary:**_ The Fenrir-Class of frigates accounts for the majority of ships in service with the Alliance Navy. They are suited for a variety of tasks. In combat, their main objective is to screen the capital ships, group in wolf packs and take down enemy larger vessels or other objectives. The stealth variant has a unique new technology that imitates the disruptive camouflage for the background of space when engaged in silent running, thus able to fool even visual identification methods.

* * *

 **Orbital Defense Platforms**

Initially nothing more than "big old MACs in orbit", the ODPs evolved to become part of the defense grid of every Alliance planet. These massive constructs are in geosynchronous orbit above planets or other places of interest. The majority are based on MAC technology, with fewer numbers of ODPs based on ion cannon technology. Most of the ion cannon ODPs are found in orbit above Earth, Reach, Eden Prime, Harvest, Horizon and Terra Nova. The other colonies are receiving them in smaller numbers, mostly relying on the MAC ODPs.

* * *

 **Observations**

Every ship in the Alliance Navy, from destroyer upwards, carries nuclear ordnance. The nuclear warheads, depending on the model, range from mini-nukes, to nukes capable of tearing apart an unshielded battleship in two hits, to nukes capable of planetary devastation.

The Chimera pods are designed to fire the Chimera antimatter missiles. They also allow for the deployment of nuclear ordnance. The Dummy missile pods launch fake missiles. These are simply shells of metal with enough fuel and an onboard computer to direct it to its target. Their role is to put additional stress on the AA defenses and fool it, thus giving the real missiles increased chances of penetrating the defenses and hitting its target.

R&D experimented with nuclear ordnance in the form of shells to be fired through a MAC cannon mounted in turrets. The project was abandoned due terrible design flaws and negative results.

There are other classes of ships in service with the Navy. This article covers only the newest and most numerous classes of warships. Older models are still in service after receiving upgrades in the form of new weaponry and computers. The Mothball Fleet is a planned project that will cover only large vessels such as the battleships, carriers and some cruisers; the rest are to be scrapped after decommission.

Not wanting to open the Mass Relays, humanity decided to keep them inactive and rely on their hyperspace FTL. They were considered possible backdoors into humanity's own home for potential hostile aliens. There are still craft who use real-space FTL based on Prothean technology, they traverse the solar systems and don't venture outside. These vessels are mostly private owned. The nearby Mass Relays were catalogued and mapped, their network drawn based on the direction they were pointing at, thus scientists were able to identify pair Relays. No Relay will be activated until Alliance's first contact.

One of the primary objectives pursued by the humanity was, and still is, to develop technology capable of defeating Prothean technology and other technologies based on Prothean designs. While the Alliance uses Eezo based technology in limited amount, it has the means to defeat kinetic barriers while still employing the barriers for soldiers until a better armor is developed to house new shielding tech (which requires antimatter as fuel).

* * *

 **Systems Alliance Marine Corps**

One of the branches of the Systems Alliance Armed Forces. The Marines' role is to provide security aboard the ships, board hostile vessels or stations if need be, and ground deployment. Seldom, they also act as garrisons in the colonies. They tend to be the first in action, as the Insurrection showed, by securing a beachhead for the Army to deploy and continue ground operations. The Marines are trained to operate in every type of environment encountered so far.

Every Marine goes through a short program of genetic enhancements for increased physical performance and an injection of nanites that will do for faster injury recovery and eyesight. Their gear includes: T-Kev Mod S body armor, M7 Lancer assault rifle, M11 pistol, combat knife. The Marine Corps' armor support is usually covered by the Army in terms of securing a terrestrial beachhead. The Corps is also complemented with Paladin mechs.

One of the most infamous units of the Marine Corps is the 501st Special Regiment _Hellspawn_ of the 5th Division. The unit was formed during the Insurrection when multiple Marine units sustained losses in the guerilla war waged with the rebels. These units came together and formed the _Special 501_ _st_ , _Hellspawns_ or _Devil's Specials_ , as they call themselves, nicknames every soldier knows. They were more than ruthless in combat. The unit's reputation was maintained by its commanding officer, Colonel Ray _'Kilgore'_ Carley, a veteran of the Insurrection. The unit's logo is a burning skull looking upwards with a grin on its face. The 501st Special Regiment will be stationed at Shanxi with an armored unit of the Army once colonization begins. No AIs serve in the 501st.

" _Listen, ladies! Only the wretched and unholy will make it into my unit. If you even think about flinching when you see a man's guts spilled on the ground, then you're a bunch of pussies!"_ (Colonel Ray Carley)

* * *

 **Systems Alliance Army**

The Army is the branch of the Armed Forces that is stationed on planets as garrisons. The largest Army garrisons are found on Reach and Earth. They are deployed for terrestrial invasions and peacekeeping in occupied territory. The soldiers of the Army, just like the Marines, received genetic augmentations that increases their fighting ability by granting them better reaction time, increased strength and eyesight. The standard issue body armor is the T-Kev Mod T model. The soldiers use a larger variety of weaponry than the Marines, though the M11 pistol is universal.

The Army is the only branch to command armored units. The armored units include tanks, self-propelled anti-air guns (SPAAGs), artillery in the form of mortars and self-propelled guns (SPGs), anti-air rocket artillery to combat aerial threats in tandem with SPAAGs, infantry fighting vehicles, armored personnel carriers, trucks. Due to economic reasons, the Army still employs the philosophy of MBT (main battle tank) and strives for a single good machine to fill each role.

The Army's MBT is the Apocalypse, the pinnacle of human tank design. Mass production began in 2165 and entered service in 2170, replacing the old and tired Leopard V tank that saw nearly 40 years of active service, a tank based on the 21st century Leopard 2. The Leopard V was salvaged for parts and materiel. Several exemplars are preserved in museums. The Apocalypse boasts one 120mm MAC gun, capable of firing a variety of ammunition types; armor piercing, high explosive, high explosive anti-tank, canister shots and the new ATA rockets (anti-tank & air) to name a few. Its first line of defense is an energy shielding derived from the kinetic barriers fitted on its predecessor. If the shields fail, then there is the advanced Titanium-C battleplate used on warships, slightly modified for tanks. In size, it is comparable to an M1A2 Abrams. The crew consists of a driver, gunner and tank commander. The Apocalypse also has a new AA system; with a new small radar that tracks the aerial threat, it can fire an ATA rocket that will be guided to the aircraft. The Apocalypse MBT is expected to serve up until the turn of the century and some time after it. A variant of the Apocalypse crewed by only a dumb AI is developed.

* * *

 **Smart AIs in the military**

Just like their human creators, some of the Smart AIs chose a military career. While other members of the synthetic community are more content to take less riskier jobs, some braver fellas took up arms to defend Earth and her colonies from any threats, foreign or domestic.

The AIs, at "birth", are taught about the world. After "growing up", they are given the freedom to choose their own careers and change them as they want, though it would look really bad on their resume to be job hoppers, as few of them have found out. Many specialize early on in their lives for the career they think is best suited for them.

The AIs that are tasked with managing warships are specialized in interstellar flight, technical expertise, cyber warfare and ship-to-ship combat. They are very dedicated to their work, knowing all too well that human and other AI lives depend on them. Others serve in the Marine Corps and in the Army. Certain AIs who joined the Marines are piloting the Paladin mechs.

Smart AIs have seen action during the Insurrection when they fought rebel fleets and ground forces.

Ais who serve in the Marine Corps or in the Army use a more sophisticated mobile platform that grants them increased performance. When on-duty, AI soldiers equip an armor suit similar to their human comrades, the difference being that their armor is attached on their robotic body and links up with the platform for power to generate the individual shielding. Unlike the T-Kev body armor of the organic humans who rely on modified kinetic barriers, an AI's platform can host a small antimatter reactor to produce the energy to feasibly project a shield. Thus, the AIs take up the role of heavy infantry, their shields capable of taking more damage than the barriers. The barriers employed by the T-Kev armor is based on Eezo technology; they are different in the sense that they are configured to detect and activate for projectiles traveling at speeds much lower than the kinetic barriers employed by Council species are used to.

There is no special treatment showed to either humans or AIs. Just as a man can command a unit, so can an AI that shows the required abilities and proves himself worthy of command. There are pure human units, pure AI units and mixed units. The mixed units are the most common, as organics and synthetics bring their forte points together and increase their fighting capabilities as shown in the Insurrection.

* * *

 **FIREARMS, ARMOR & AMMUNITION**

As this codex mentioned many times, the Alliance's infantry weaponry is based on miniaturized magnetic accelerators, the barrels of the firearms redesigned as MAC barrels, and the cartridges redesigned to be compatible while retaining caliber.

The ammunition for the weapons is derived from the 21st century NATO rounds. There is the 5.56x45mm NATO and the 7.62x51mm NATO for assault rifles and light machineguns, the 12.7x99mm NATO for the heavy machineguns such as the M4 Browning (an improved version of the M3, basically the M2 Browning redesigned with the new technology), and the 10mm cartridge for the M11 pistol. Another forte of the new MAC firearms technology is the very low recoil. The lack of an explosive compound and its replacement with an electricity generating compound greatly reduced the recoil of the 21st century weapons, thus accuracy was greatly increased. There are several ammunition types, to name the most widespread: incendiary, armor piercing and hollow-point.

The most widespread guns in use with the Alliance Armed Forces are the M7 Lancer assault rifle, the Minimi Mk II light machinegun (LMG), the M11 pistol and the M4 Browning heavy machinegun (HMG).

The M7 Lancer comes in two variants. The M7L, L short for light, fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round. The M7H, H for heavy, fires the 7.62x51mm NATO round. The M7H has a higher stopping power than the M7L, even if the muzzle velocity is lower than the L variant. The Lancer assault rifle and the XM8 (21st century carbine) have an eerie similarity.

The Minimi Mk II LMG is derived from the 21st century FN Minimi. It fires the same 7.62x51mm as the M7H. The Minimi is a weapon to be reckoned with, capable of tearing apart anything that gets caught in its sights. Every platoon has at least one soldier with a Minimi.

The M4 Browning HMG fires the 12.7x99mm round. It is mostly used as a vehicle-mounted weapon or placed in machinegun nests. It fares well against airborne targets with light armor, as well as LAVs (light armored vehicles), its armor piercing round capable of punching holes through light armor and walls. There are accounts of combatants who had limbs torn off when hit by a 12.7mm fired by the M4 during the Insurrection. Emphasis was put on creating weapons for the infantry that can defeat _"the meanest motherfucking aliens out there, put 'em down for good with the least amount of bullets!"_

The M11 pistol fires the 10x20mm round. It is the standard issue sidearm for all branches of the military. For a pistol, it packs a really big punch. According to an N2 training in the wilderness of Earth, he was able to stop a Grizzly bear dead in its tracks and put it down with several shots of the M11.

The MP10 is the contemporary evolution of the 20th century MP5. Through progressive improvements on the earlier models, the MP10 was obtained. It fires the same kind of ammunition as the M11 pistol, the 10x20mm round. It is mostly issued to the crews of tanks, IFVs, APCs and other armored vehicles. Some soldiers decide to replace their MP10 with an M7L Lancer. The MP10 is a reliable and powerful submachine gun for low range engagements. It doesn't fare as well as an assault rifle against long range targets.

The arsenal of the Alliance infantry also includes MANPADS (man-portable air-defense system), AT (antitank) systems, grenades, demolition charges, breaching charges, etc.

The standard issue armor of the troopers is the T-Kev. It is based on the lighter Titanium-B alloy and advanced Kevlar. It also comes with kinetic barriers modified to stop projectiles travelling at lower speeds than the projectiles fired by guns employed in the Citadel Council armed forces. The armor suit covers the whole body, leaving a visor for the eyes; there's also the variant with an open helmet for face, but eyes are still protected from dust and small flying objects by a visor. It requires an undersuit to be worn before putting on the armor itself.

The Marines' T-Kev is named T-Kev Mod S, a variant more specialized for action aboard starships, zero gravity or celestial bodies; the S is short for space. It can keep the wearer alive for an hour in the void of space and has small thrusters to help him move around. The Mod S comes with a full helmet. The regular color is dark grey with royal blue stripes on the head, arms and torso or full royal blue.

The T-Kev Mod T variant, T for terrestrial, is mainly used by the Army. It comes in a variety of camouflage patterns, usually a camo pattern adequate to the climate and terrain the unit is stationed in. There is the woodland camo, desert camo and the grey-white-black digital camo for urban areas. Otherwise, the Mod T comes with a light brown paint. T-Kev Mod T is not well suited for combat in outer space like the Mod S is.

The non mainstay armed forces use body armor that isn't as advanced as the T-Kev models. They don't have kinetic barriers, thus relying solely on the armor to stop the projectile. This type of protection is employed by militias and, later on in the Reaper War, by Alliance conscripts. **(AN: See the body armor of the UNSC Marines in HALO Wars, the light brown with black type as you see on the troopers that fight on Harvest)**

* * *

 **PROTOCOLS & CONTINGENCIES**

 **Fiery Night Contingency** is the codename that calls for immediate mobilization of every military asset of the Alliance in a certain system to defend against foreign aggression. The civilian population is evacuated to shelter (bunkers deep underground or into the wilderness) if there is no possibility to evacuate them off planet. Once Fiery Night is declared in a system, a message is sent to Alliance Command and to the Fast Response Fleet (FRF) to immediately dispatch reinforcements and repel the invader. Example: _"There's a Fiery Night in Shanxi! I repeat, Fiery Night in Shanxi!"_

 **Noisy Neighbor Contingency** calls for immediate mobilization of the Alliance Armed Forces in the case of alien military aggression manifested against its citizens and territory.

 **Summer Contingency** calls for all available Alliance Navy assets to defend the homeworld (Earth) and Sol system in case it comes under attack from numerous alien forces. Sol system is closed to inbound traffic except ships of the Navy when the contingency comes into effect. The Home Fleet (1st Fleet) is always present in Sol system.

The **Hackett-Anderson Protocol** is a set of laws promoted by Admiral Steven Hackett in the years following his promotion to Rear Admiral and by Captain David Edward Anderson to safeguard and protect the location of Earth and her colonies in the event of hostile contact with alien forces. The vessels must not set a course straight to a human point of interest after contact with hostile forces; they must jump to a random location before proceeding towards their original destination; that is to confuse anyone with the capability to track them through hyperspace. Should a vessel be incapacitated and close to systems failure or be boarded and the crew overpowered, the crew must purge data from the computers and flood it with garbage data. If the vessel is almost lost to boarders, self-destruct sequence must be initiated. The laws were accepted by the Alliance and further imposed for civilian vessels capable of interstellar travel, be it a ship with a hyperspace FTL drive or Eezo FTL drive. Failure to comply with the Hackett-Anderson Protocol is a major offense and is punishable with death.

* * *

 **SYSTEMS ALLIANCE RANKS**

 **Navy:**

Serviceman

Serviceman 1st Class

Petty Officer 3rd Class

Petty Officer 2nd Class

Petty Officer 1st Class

Chief Petty Officer

Senior Chief Petty Officer

Master Chief Petty Officer

Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy (*)

Chief Warrant Officer

Ensign

Lieutenant Junior Grade

Lieutenant

Lieutenant Commander

Commander

Captain (David Edward Anderson)

Rear Admiral

Vice Admiral

Admiral

Fleet Admiral (Steven Hackett)

* * *

 **Marine Corps:**

Private (boot camp)

Private 1st Class (post boot camp)

Lance Corporal

Corporal

Sergeant

Gunnery Sergeant

First Sergeant

Sergeant Major

Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps (*)

Warrant Officer

Chief Warrant Officer

Lieutenant

Captain

Major

Lieutenant Colonel

Colonel

Brigadier General

Major General

Lieutenant General

General

Marshal of the Marine Corps

* * *

 **Army:**

Private (boot camp)

Private 1st Class

Corporal

Sergeant

Sergeant 1st Class

Sergeant Major

Sergeant Major of the Army (*)

Warrant Officer

Chief Warrant Officer

Lieutenant

Captain

Major

Lieutenant Colonel

Colonel

Brigadier General

Major General

Lieutenant General

General of the Army

* * *

 **SSV Normandy**

The _SSV Normandy_ is the first ship of the Normandy-Class. As of 2180 she is still getting her final touches before leaving the Reach shipyards for tests. The ship was designed to operate alone in long deployments with a small crew. The crew mostly oversees and maintains the ship which is run by a Smart AI called EDI and a plethora of Dumb AIs. EDI resides in the ship's systems and uses the latest model of Universal Platform to move around the ship or deploy with Fireteam Immortal. EDI constantly communicates with the _Normandy_ through a miniaturized QEC incorporated into her UP.

The ship's role is to scout deep in enemy territory, even under heavy enemy presence, perform surgical strikes against high value targets on the enemy's home turf, and insertion and extraction of special forces.

She is capable of hyperspace FTL and high speeds in real space. Her stealth systems completely mask her to sensors and visual identification with her upgraded disruptive camouflage system while retaining high speeds. She is 220 meters in length, 95 meters at its widest and 50 meters tall.

Her armament consists of two Chimera missile pods capable of firing the Chimera anti-ship missiles and nuclear ordnance. She also has two super high velocity MAC guns mounted in a spinal fashion but on her 'belly'. Her defensive armament consists of anti-fighter and anti-missile Space Sparrow interceptor missile pods. Her cargo bay (and hangar at the same time) can accommodate two Kodiak shuttles and an Apocalypse MBT or other vehicles. The ground vehicle can be traded for another Kodiak shuttle. Her main armor is one layer of Titanium-C with extra plating in key areas. She also has shield generators.

Captain David Anderson is the commanding officer of the _SSV Normandy_. Anderson, initially a Marine and N7 graduate, decided to go by Hackett's suggestion and joined the Navy. His previous record and the high scores in the Academy landed him the rank of Commander and then promoted to Captain. He's also known for the Hackett-Anderson Protocol. The pilot is Jeff "Joker" Moreau. Resident doctor is Karin Chakwas.

The _Normandy_ also houses Fireteam Immortal, a newly established N7 special forces small unit for high risk ground missions where failure is unacceptable. Although the team is still young, its members are promising a lot even if they're fresh out of Marine and N7 training. John Shepard is the CO of Fireteam Immortal. Further details will be disclosed in the future.

* * *

 **Shipyards & Fleets**

The Alliance commissioned multiple fleets and shipyards to build and maintain these fleets. The shipyards are located in orbit of the primary planets.

The Alliance Heavy Shipyards in orbit over Reach are the largest ones. These behemoths were made to build and repair ships in record time, given the material and human resources are present. Here's where the Prometheus and Titan packers and the Reach-Class Fleet Carriers were built along with a good number of Olympus-Class Carriers and Spirit-Class Battleships. The Heavy Shipyards is where the ODPs are built and shipped where they are needed by the Titans or Prometheus.

The Reach Orbital Shipyards are on the opposite side of the planet in contrast to the Heavy Shipyards. The Reach Orbital Shipyards mostly maintain the ships of the Navy. They're capable of building ships of any class below 2,000 meters in length.

Sol System has three shipyards, Luna Light Shipyards in orbit over the Moon, Earth Shipyards orbiting Earth and the Mars Shipyards in the orbit of the Red Planet. Sol's shipyards are mostly tasked with civilian shipbuilding, freighters or small military ships such as frigates or destroyers, as well as maintaining them.

The Arcturus Shipyards aren't as large as the ones over Reach, but they are big enough to fit a fleet carrier for maintenance or emergency repairs. During peace time, they are mostly used for maintenance and upgrades of ships ranging from frigates to battleships, to merchant ships. The Arcturus Shipyards are linked to Arcturus Station.

The Terra Nova Shipyards were commissioned after the Insurrection when the need for a naval base for the inner colonies arose. This is where the majority of Humanity's merchant fleet makes port. The Terra Nova Shipyards serve as harbor for many vessels and also as shipbuilder of logistics ships for the Navy, merchant ships or private ships.

The First Fleet, also known as the Home Fleet or Sol Fleet, is the largest fleet in the Alliance. The First Fleet is tasked with the defense of Humanity's homeworld of Earth, the defense of Mars and other colonies on other moons across Sol. The fleet can intervene at any time outside of Sol should the need arise. The First Fleet has two Reach-Class fleet carriers (the _Antares_ and _Betelgeuse_ ) and is always active and ready.

The Second Fleet is tasked with the defense of Reach and the inner colonies. It is the second largest fleet in the Alliance with the Heavy Shipyards as its homeport. The Second Fleet has one fleet carrier (the _Eridani_ ) and, just like the Home Fleet, is always active and ready for action.

The Third Fleet of the Alliance is the third in size and its job is to defend the inner and outer colonies. The Terra Nova Shipyards serve as its homeport. The Third Fleet has only one fleet carrier (the _Sirius_ ) in its ranks and, like the other two fleets, is always active.

The Fourth Fleet is based off Arcturus Shipyards and is tasked with the defense of Arcturus Station and the Arcturus Node where many Mass Relays meet and form an important node. While Humanity does not rely on the Relay network, it is vital to blockade the node to prevent unwanted alien incursions. One Reach-Class (the _Arcturus_ ) is assigned to the Fourth Fleet. The Fleet is always active.

The Fifth Fleet is inactive during peace time and needs 12 hours up to two days to mobilize before being able to deploy in theaters of war. It is considered a reserve fleet and can "borrow" a Reach-Class from the First Fleet if needed for certain missions. The Fifth Fleet is based off Reach Orbital Shipyards.

There are other much smaller fleets with patrol duties and such. The Fast Reaction Fleet commanded by Admiral Kastanie Drescher is one of the smaller fleets and it is always in stand by for combat. It is the first fleet that joins the fray when a colony or other locations of interest come under attack. There are also the Assault Fleets, a combination of heavy firepower and troop transports for groundside assaults. Out of the 6,000 ships categorized as logistics vessels, most are dedicated for troop transport and deployment; others are simply for shipping food, ammo, spare parts, fuel and the such to the deployed fleets.

It is worth noting that every colony of the Alliance has a small fleet of frigates and corvettes under their jurisdiction, mainly for policing actions within their systems or immediate interstellar vicinity. The corvettes aren't as widely used by the Navy as they are by the colonies' law enforcement, more like an in space Colonial Defense Force. These fleets however can be called upon to join the Navy in times of need and boost its ranks. The corvettes are ships around 75 to 100 meters in length with very light armor and boast a single light caliber turret and one missile pod; there are also models designed with lighter weaponry for AA warfare.

The Alliance also builds and deploys stations called anchorages. These vary in size and are most commonly found in the outer colonies, large mining systems, military outposts, along trade lanes, etc. An anchorage comes equipped with built in defenses in the form of one massive MAC gun mounted in a turret on top of the anchorage and missile pods to fend off any attackers. Depending on the model, they can accommodate ships of up to 900 meters long in its multiple docking bays. They are either prebuilt and shipped to their destination by a Prometheus or Titan packer or are built in modules and assembled at the site where they are needed.

* * *

 **Nuclear Arsenal**

The Systems Alliance maintains a good number of nuclear weapons for use in times of war or emergency. Its nuclear weaponry ranges from nukes designed for anti-ship combat, nukes for planetary bombardment, nuclear mines to be used as minefields and nuclear ballistic missiles designed to be used as a planetary defense system along with the Avenger ballistic missiles.

The _**Dominion**_ nuclear ballistic missiles are designed to be launched against spaceships in orbit or locations on the planet. They are very fast, incorporating some Eezo based technology to make it lighter and a powerful engine allows the Dominion to go very fast, thus capable of hitting its target in high orbit in less than a minute. Its payload is very potent, with antimatter and small tanks with large quantities of compressed gases amplify its thermonuclear yield, making it capable of shredding a Spirit-Class battleship in a single hit if the vessel's shields are down. They are regarded as a last resort weapon due to the possibility of nuclear fallout into the atmosphere.

The _**Shiva**_ anti-ship nuclear warhead is used to combat enemy vessels. It comes in two variants, the **Shiva H** and **Shiva L** , heavy and light. The heavy variant is usually carried by battleships, carriers and cruisers while the light variant is used by destroyers, frigates and some cruisers. They are launched with the use of the Chimera missile pods, a multipurpose missile delivery platform. The Shiva was specifically designed for space warfare but is still capable of dealing massive damage to planetary targets. Its primary payload consists of a healthy dose of antimatter that boosts its standard thermonuclear yield.

The _**Sunburst**_ nuclear ordnance is used to destroy clusters of small craft like fighters, bombers, corvettes and shuttles. They are in very low numbers compared to the other types of nuclear weapons aboard Alliance Navy warships.

The _**Apocalypse**_ nuclear warheads were designed for planetary bombardment. They can hit targets on planets and moons. The huge nuclear yield is boosted by the antimatter payload as well, thus giving it the capability of totally wiping a huge city clean off the face of the planet. Considered as a weapon of mass destruction, their use is highly regulated and considered an option if humanity is facing an enemy that is more than willing to commit genocide against the human race. A variant of the Apocalypse is under development, a variant capable of cracking the terrestrial crust of a planet on a radius of 100 kilometers, thus causing massive volcanic eruptions from the magma that resides beneath the layer of rock on any garden world. The Apocalypse nuke has the nasty tendency to leave deep craters if not detonated in the atmosphere, a good weapon against underground installations. The heavy planet devastating variant is developed under the name Project **NOVA**.

The _**Havoc**_ tactical nuke is smaller in dimensions with a lower payload, but just as deadly as any other piece of nuclear ordnance. The Havoc is a multipurpose nuke designed for use in space warfare against enemy ships, as well as hitting ground targets on planetary bodies. They are mostly carried into battle by fighters or bombers.

Earth's Cold War era nuclear silos are still maintained to this day as part of the last line of defense against warships in orbit of the planet. They have been refitted to launch the Avenger ballistic missiles and the Dominion nuclear ballistic missiles. Other colonies have this defense mechanism implemented as well (Reach, Harvest, Terra Nova, Eden Prime and Horizon have an extensive defense grid compared to the other colonies).

* * *

 **TEASER FROM NEXT CHAPTERS:**

"It seems the STG has lost the Migrant Fleet." [Valern, Ch 2 - Raise the Sails]

"Listen to yourself, you bosh'tet! What good comes to us if we bomb a Batarian planet? It will be the Council's excuse to finish the Geth's job!" [Rael'Zorah, Ch 2 - Raise the Sails]

 _"Liars! You're all a bunch of liars!"_ somebody from the crowd shouted. The camera shifted and focused on a Turian who was immediately apprehended by C-Sec. As he was carried away, he kept shouting, _"They're lying! Vasir blew up the Quarian ship! They all covered it up! I've lost the woman I loved aboard that ship!"_ and his voice faded. [Turian, Ch 2 - Raise the Sails]

 _"This is Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu, senior officer of the Expeditionary Fleet of the Systems Alliance Navy and captain of the battleship SSV Spirit of Fire. On behalf of the Systems Alliance, the representing body of Earth and her colonies and its citizens, I greet you and extend you the hand of peace. Humanity's looking forward to a peaceful coexistence with your people. But should you attack us, know that we are no strangers to war and know how to defend ourselves."_ [Leonard Averescu, Ch 3 - Per Aspera Ad Astra]

"RUN HER OVER!" Armand ordered to the driver who gladly followed the order. The Turians and Asari watched from cover what these brutes did. The young (by Asari standards) mercenary was trying to crawl to their location, crying in pain and begging for their help. When she realized the tank was coming straight for her, she tried to open the distance between her and the lumbering construct of death. The outcome was only one – Armand's tank caught up with her and crushed her legs first. The Asari let out an unnatural cry of pain as she felt her leg's bones crushed and flesh squeezed up to the point it exploded and smeared the area around in purple blood. Then her waist came under the tracks and crushed like a cockroach under a boot. Her entrails spilled on the pavement, brain and skull fragments in a round pool of gory mess. [Battle of Shanxi]

"Look at her!" the same Asari said and pointed at a wounded one in her lap. "She tried to recover the body of her friend after we pushed the Humans back a block. But they hid a fucking grenade or something under the body! It just took her hands clean off and her jaw!" True to her words, the one in her lap had her palms missing from wrists, bandages hiding the gory mess. Her jaw had to be bandaged, teeth were showing through the torn off flesh of the face. An eye was patched and a fairly sizeable wound was on her belly and legs. All this from a single grenade hidden under the corpse of her friend. Vasir saw the tears that were coming from her sole functioning eye. She was suffering in silence. She wasn't able to talk anymore with the wound she took, with a severed tongue and destroyed jaw. [Battle of Shanxi]

* * *

 **AN:** This chapter for Codex will be updated fairly often before I pick work on the story fully. You will see the ( ) in the name of the chapter in the list of chapters. That is to show the latest date when the Codex of the Alliance was updated.

 **Please leave some feedback.** This story **WILL NOT** be abandoned! **Don't worry** if you see inactivity – as I said in the foreword section, I'm working on my GATE story most of the time and I also have to deal with faculty stuff. I am writing in my free time to relax and because I like creating these worlds, so why not bring them to you as well? **Please leave feedback!**

 **By the way** **,** the flag in the story's cover isn't mine. I found it on the Internet while scrolling for one. That is the flag of the SA in this story; the Navy retains the in-game logo.

* * *

 **A STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY APOLLONIR**

 **CONSULTANT FOR OCs & BETA FEEDBACK: VRGL1337**


	2. Ch 2 - Raise the Sails!

**Chapter 2: Raise the Sails!**

* * *

 _ **SSV Spirit of Fire**_ **, Captain's quarters**

 **In orbit over Earth**

Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu ( pronunciation: [ave'resku] ) was sitting on the couch in his private quarters aboard the Spirit-Class battleship _SSV Spirit of Fire_ , the vessel under his command. In his hand a picture of a young woman in an older issue Marine combat gear. Said woman was smiling, she was happy. She held her rifle high at an angle. His eyes were watering as his thumb was caressing her face.

Suddenly, on a small holo pedestal, the small holographic stature of a woman wearing a breastplate, steel shoulder guards and grey greaves that cover her legs from knee downwards, a coat of plates skirt–like extension of her body armor covered her upper legs. She had a sword sheathed and attached to her left slide. The woman's blonde hair flowed over her shoulders.

"Admiral, your meeting with Fleet Admiral Hackett is in two hours," she said.

Leonard wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes before talking. "Thanks for the heads up, Evelyn."

"Admiral… you alright?" she asked him.

"Weren't you spying on me?"

"I may be the ship's AI, but I refrain from intruding on someone's privacy."

"Always serious, Evelyn? You really are a warrior. To answer your question, yes… I am alright. I just remembered her. It's been 26 years… it feels like it happened just a few days ago, how she died on that God damn colony fighting rebels with her unit… at least she didn't feel any pain when that sniper round found its way into her head…" Leonard remembered.

Evelyn lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry to hear that, sir. If you don't mind me asking… how close were you to her?" the AI asked the rear admiral.

Leonard sat up and put the picture on his bed before turning around to continue the conversation. "We had plans to get married. We knew each other since high school. She joined the Marines and I the Navy. She died in 2154, last year of the Insurrection. God, I was the angriest man in the Universe when I found out about her death. Do you know how I did?"

Evelyn shook her head, thus Leonard continued, "She didn't send a message in a couple days. Got worried. Sent her a few mails. Then… one day I received a mail from somebody. Didn't recognize the sender. Turns out it was one of her platoon mates. He told me she took a bullet to the head. I didn't even get to attend her funeral… was stuck aboard the _SSV Yashuman_ at the time. God, it felt so good when we launched those nukes at the rebel naval base and killed the last of the bastards… She was only 21, just like me. Fresh batch deployed into combat. 27 years later… I still miss her more than anything."

"I take it you didn't entertain the idea of dating someone else," Evelyn said.

"Nope. She was the one I ever loved. Now she's dead, rotting in the ground. Only a skeleton with a broken skull is all that's left of her."

"I think I see now where your heart turned cold, sir…"

The officer chuckled at her remark. "Yes… it may be so. Don't get me wrong, I may be a cold hearted insane bastard, but I'm like that only to those who deserve it. Otherwise, I'm just a teddy bear," he said and smile like a kid.

Evelyn sighed. "You still need to put some fat to be a teddy bear, sir. Working out won't help you either."

Leonard started walking towards the door that lead into the hallway. "Evelyn, please have a Kodiak ready to depart. We're going to London HQ. And inform my XO that he's got the ship all to herself," he said as he walked out.

"Aye, sir!" Evelyn said and her holo figure disappeared.

* * *

 **Earth, London Alliance HQ**

 **Admiral Hackett's office**

Admiral Steven Hackett is a man who dedicated his life to the Alliance and to the Navy. Born in 2130, he's 50 years old, just three years over Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu. His talents and skills quickly earned him the recognition and respect of other military men, his ascension from enlisted man to the rank of Fleet Admiral being the stuff of legend to some. After the Insurrection, Hackett befriended Anderson and the two keep in touch with each other, off-duty acting more like childhood friends than two high ranking officers out for a drink. He even managed to get Anderson transferred to the Navy after he graduated with high scores from Academy.

Hackett was going over a set of documents when Leonard walked into his office. The Rear Admiral saluted his superior for a moment. Hackett took note of his facial features, the brown eyes, white face heavily accented by facial bones and the jawline, a beard that was stretching from temples to chin and rising to link with his moustache, short trimmed black to brown hair. He was wearing the standard formal uniform of the Alliance.

"Admiral," Averescu said as his form of greeting with a military salute.

"Rear Admiral Averescu, thank you for being able to come in such a short time. Please, have a seat," Hackett offered him.

Averescu sat down in the chair facing Hackett at his desk. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, sir?"

"You see Rear Admiral, we have been content to slowly explore the space in our immediate stellar vicinity. But, as is human nature to be curious, we're putting together an expeditionary fleet," Hackett said.

Leonard raised an eyebrow. He leaned back, wanting to be as comfortable as possible. "An expeditionary fleet, sir?"

"Yes. The Alliance knows from the Prothean archives found on Mars that there are other species out there. Thing is, we have no other information except the fact that they exist. The Protheans were not alone in the galaxy. And things have been put in motion to assemble a fleet to look for new habitable planets, resources such as metals and Eezo deposits, and… alien civilizations."

"Eezo? Sir, haven't we already found more than sufficient Eezo deposits within Alliance space? We don't use much of it and we're mining more than it is used," Averescu stated.

"Indeed. But we believe that if Prothean technology relied so much on Eezo, then there might be other species out there that use it. Thus, Eezo becomes one of the main trading resources. We could trade it for metals required to build our ships, cities… infrastructure."

"You do make a good point, sir. But… where do I come in?"

"Rear Admiral, you have been selected to be the commanding officer of the fleet," Hackett said on a matter-of-factly tone, much to the surprise of Leonard whose eyes shot wide open.

"Me?" he asked almost incredulously.

"Yes. Multiple senior officers recommended you for the post. You're an experienced soldier, you always get the work done, you're very impartial… hell, Admiral Kastanie Drescher even went as far as to say, and I quote," Hackett gestured with his fingers the quoting sign, " _'a madman with a good heart and clear head who's not afraid to do the right thing, even if he pisses off everyone around him'_. Alliance Command trusts you're the right person for this, Averescu. And besides, you've really got nothing else to do."

Leonard leaned forward a bit, putting most of his weight on the chair's right arm rest. "Did she actually say that?" he asked. Hackett nodded. "Damn… that kind of reputation? Admiral, what if… say we make contact with aliens who are up to no good?"

"Then you do the right thing, Admiral. As you always did up until today. You're a mix of every human trait."

"Except homosexuality."

Hackett chuckled. "For which we're grateful. Try to put emphasis on peaceful relations. Should you make a peaceful first contact and the aliens willing to talk more, then send word. A political person will come with you to represent the Parliament and the civilian sector. It would be a historical moment for mankind. Or maybe we can attach an ambassador to ride along."

"And should they not be friendly… we remember the Protocol."

"Yes. The safety of our citizens and secrecy of Earth's and our colonies' locations is of paramount importance. You should always be on standby to enact the Protocol."

"I know, sir. What ships am I getting?"

"First, the old lady, the _Spirit of Fire_ ," Hackett said only to have the rear admiral frown at him. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Not really. The _Spirit_ is the first ship of the Spirit-Class so she kind of is 'old'. But she's still kicking," Averescu explained, "I love her, sir."

Hackett smiled, "So I take it the _Spirit_ will be your flagship?"

"Yes. No chance you'll get me off her as long as she comes along."

"So… an Olympus-Class?" Hackett teased him.

Averescu's eyes showed once more surprise, "I'm getting a carrier?"

"Yes. We're talking about the _SSV Sun Tzu_. They modified the ship to be able to house two frigates dedicated to scientific research. Better have the two ships protected by the carrier and its escorts. And its aircraft complement will be reduced to 300. We can't dispatch any Reach-Class due to obvious reasons," Hackett told him. "Moving on, the _Spirit of Fire_ won't be the only Spirit-Class battleship to be part of the fleet. The _SSV Minerva_ will be assigned to your command."

"That's a lot of firepower. What are we looking at when it comes to support vessels?"

"You will get 6 Ares-Class cruisers: _SSV Prince of War, SSV Lacrimosa, SSV Pegasus, SSV Athena, SSV Mirai_ and the _SSV Valkyrie_. There will be no frigates. Only a carrier, two battleships, six cruisers and nine destroyers. The 8 Caesar-Class destroyers are as follows. _SSV Flying Dutchman, SSV Solitude, SSV Madrigal, SSV Storm Hawk, SSV Ode to Death, SSV Callisto, SSV Red October_ and _SSV Amber Fate_. And one stealth Nightingale-Class destroyer, the _SSV Desert Fox_."

Leonard whistled a bit in amazement. Unprofessional from a senior officer. "That's a pretty big fleet for an exploratory mission, sir. Even a carrier… I guess that we'll be expected to be gone for a while."

Hackett nodded before addressing him, "Yes, we expect this to be a long term deployment. We'll keep in touch, of course, through the QEC. We'll also have several resupply ships with ammo, food and medical supplies on standby should they be needed."

"Which direction will we be headed?"

Hackett cleared his desk of papers to reveal a holo projector mounted in it. He pressed several buttons on a small keyboard and brought the map of the galaxy. The map had highlighted 20 stars and several other locations that were of high importance to the Alliance. There was also a yellow dot in the outermost space under Alliance control.

Hackett cleared his throat before explaining the course the fleet would take, "As you can see, Rear Admiral, this here is Shanxi, preparations are made to colonize this planet," and then he pressed two more keys and more yellow dots appeared that were interconnected with yellow lines, "and these are the Mass Relays we were able to discover and map within Alliance space. There's the network. But here, at Arcturus, is a central node by the looks of it. And one relay at Arcturus is pointing into unknown space. No science vessel sent to find its pair came back with good news. That relay is pointing into unknown, uncharted space.

We've deployed extra defenses to Arcturus and quarantined the Relay. Whatever is on the other side, it won't get far from the Relay alive if they make aggressive moves. Then, there's this one at Shanxi. Unlike the one at Arcturus that points towards galactic south-west, the one at Shanxi seems to be pointing in an almost opposite direction, towards galactic north east."

Two dotted lines appeared on the map to show what Hackett was saying. Averescu was intrigued by it. He didn't come across this piece of information. He studied the map carefully.

"And since Shanxi will be the next planet colonized, you want me and my expeditionary fleet to see what we can find that way?" Averescu asked.

"Yes. It is the only relay that we haven't yet 'locked down' and it will take us some time to do so. Shanxi is approximately 40LY from the rich titanium asteroid fields in Ergo System and just 20LY from another Relay that is part of the network in Alliance space. Do you see why we need to secure it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Of course, we'll look for planets and resources. The military's more interested in securing this backdoor. Until we can allocate resources to the Shanxi system, we're with our asses exposed to the elements."

"And why can't we relocate resources?"

"The presidency, Parliament and Government don't see it as a priority right now. They are busy with some development projects in the two former rebel colonies. Some terraforming tech just came out of the factory and they want to start cleaning the nuked city and rebuild everything. It may have been 26 years, but the two planets still bear scars," Hackett explained as he shut down the map and filled his desk with lots of papers again. "Any questions, Rear Admiral?" he asked Averescu, a sort of _'I told you everything I had.'_

Averescu lazily stood up from the comfy seat. "No, sir. Should I have any, I'll try to get in touch with you."

"Alright. Report with the _Spirit of Fire_ to the Alliance Heavy Shipyards at Reach for a check and resupply. The fleet will depart from there to Shanxi and from Shanxi onwards. It will be a couple days before it will officially commence. I'll be at Reach in two days to oversee some operations, among which the assembly and inspection of the expeditionary fleet. You're dismissed, Rear Admiral."

Averescu saluted and left Hackett's office.

* * *

 **Serpent Nebula, Widow System**

 **Citadel, Private Council Chambers**

The Citadel, seat of civilized galactic society. Or that's how they advertise it. Everybody has a point of view when it comes to the Citadel Council. Some see it as an almighty and caring governing body. Others simply view the Council as a triumvirate busy with consolidating their power at the loss of other individuals or groups. And by groups we can say even species.

In their private chamber, the Council was going over what they had so far. After hearing for the thousandth time the volus ambassador's request for a seat on the Council and other petitions, they decided to pull back.

Tevos, the asari councilor, was sipping from a tea cup. Sparatus, the turian, was simply sitting beside her on the couch, resting his body and mind. Valern, the salarian, was chatting with somebody on his omnitool. When he broke the silence the three of them were enjoying, the Council knew things had changed.

"It seems that STG has lost the Migrant Fleet."

Tevos almost spilled her tea and Sparatus' head snapped up from its relaxed position. "What!?"

"What do you mean the STG has lost the Migrant Fleet?" Sparatus asked, anger sensible in the voice.

"The STG was keeping an eye on the Migrant Fleet since the incident with the Eezo mine. But, somehow, in the brief window of time when the STG had no ship around the quarians, they vanished from the system they were in."

Tevos put on the equivalent of an asari frown, "Weren't we able to track such a large fleet? 50,000 vessels don't go anywhere without leaving a trace behind, Valern. Didn't we pick a major traffic increase in any of the relays in their proximity?" she asked.

"Indeed. But it was not the case. No spike in traffic at any Relay. Leaves one possibility, they used standard FTL."

"Those Spirits damned suit rats! After they had the nerve to attack the turian fleet! And those ungrateful elcor too! We should immediately send the fleets to track them down! Who knows what the damn suit rats are up to now!", the turian councilor almost shouted. Sparatus was fuming. Every time he thought about the quarians he became angry.

Tevos grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the couch. "Calm down, Sparatus. We all know the incident of the Eezo deposit was regret-" she wanted to say only to be cut short by Sparatus.

"Regrettable, Tevos!? Those pyjacks had the nerve to destroy a turian cruiser and five frigates before blowing up one of the Eezo rich large asteroids!"

"Sparatus, I suggest calming down. They lost several ships too in that skirmish. Not well for the Migrant Fleet. They suffer more than anyone involved in the incident."

"We should have put them down as soon as we had the chance! They unleashed the Geth! They undermined the Council's authority every single time! They always found a way to work around our laws and sanctions! Every decision we took that involved the quarians, they worked around it!"

"Most ingenious species," Valern said almost happy.

Tevos stood up and fixed Sparatus with her eyes, "Sparatus, stop shouting and calm down. Or leave this room and shout somewhere else. I, for one, am tired enough from today's hearings."

Sparatus, having his pride hurt, decided to leave rather than staying and picking an argument with his coworkers. Tevos sat down and sighed. She started drinking her tea again to relax herself.

"Goddess damn his angry rants. Every single time since that unfortunate incident, if you only whisper the word 'quarian' or 'Migrant Fleet' he'll start his rants."

"It could have been avoided. Turians rash, hold prejudices against the quarians. Ever since the turian unit was sent to investigate, it became a ticking time bomb," Valern said.

"If the elcor told us about the large eezo deposit, we wouldn't have had this situation now. It is every species' duty in Council space to report such discoveries and share it with the rest of the Citadel. It might not be a real written down law, but still…" Tevos thought before Valern interjected once more.

"And if Spectre Tela Vasir didn't blow up the quarian mining ship."

"…that would have helped big time. So, what is the STG going to do about this? We have to track the quarians and keep an eye on them before they pull another trick on us."

"I've taken care of that, Tevos. STG is mobilizing for a large search operation."

* * *

 **Interstellar space, Quarian Migrant Fleet**

 **Conclave meeting**

The Conclave, the equivalent of a civilian government of the quarians, was in a heated session to decide what to do after the recent events that transpired between their people and the Citadel Council.

Essentially, the quarians and the elcor came across the very same Eezo deposit in a system. There were several large asteroids rich in the element and the two parties decided to split the Eezo mined 50-50. The elcor kept their mouth shut so as to not alert the Citadel to the quarians' presence. The elcor took pity upon the Migrant Fleet and its inhabitants, a race that was effectively sentenced to a death among the stars, with the interdiction from the Council to colonize any planet and with no support from any race. The operation went smooth for two weeks until the Elcor put the Eezo for sale, the sudden unjustified appearance of the Eezo on market piqued the interest of the Council. Every Eezo deposit found was to be shared for the gain of every species in Council space. Thus, the Council decided to investigate.

Asari Spectre Tela Vasir, a legend to some, was charged with the operation and she discovered the source of the Elcors' Eezo, a cluster of large asteroids that were being mined for the resource. She also saw Quarian transports and mining ships. It is common knowledge that Vasir has a biased opinion of the Quarians, being openly hostile towards them.

When a Turian small fleet of cruisers and frigates was sent to secure the deposit from the Quarians and Elcors, things went south very fast. When Spectre Vasir blew up a Quarian small freighter, the nomads thought it was the Turians who shot at it and blew it out of the sky. As a result, a firefight ensued between the Quarian military vessels and the Turrian fleet. It resulted in many unnecessary deaths.

The repercussions were quite severe on the Elcor when news reached the Citadel. They were sanctioned for granting aid to the Quarian Migrant Fleet, going against an order of the Council that aid should not be granted to those who unleashed the Geth on the galaxy. Another offense cited was that the Elcor did not report the discovery of such a rich Eezo deposit.

Dekuuna was put under a temporary lockdown. A Council team "inspected" the Elcors' defense fleet and stated that they should reduce the numbers of frigates they employ because it threatens the balance of power. Not that the Elcor had many frigates to begin with. Furthermore, one of their Eezo mines was seized by the Council and their metal export was put under an embargo for five years.

The Elcor ambassador protested against such measures. He said that it is not right to treat the Quarians the way they are treated by the species part of the Citadel Council. The Elcor people have seen their situation as one of humanitarian need and did the sensible thing of allowing them to mine some of the very precious resource to their fleet.

Now, the Conclave was debating the future of their people while stationary in interstellar space. There was total chaos. Angry, one of the four admirals stood up and planted his fist into the table a couple times until the session came to order. It was Rael'Zorah vas Alarei.

"Enough of this useless chaos! I suggest we leave known space and head into uncharted territories, find a place to call it home and settle there, far from Council interference," Rael proposed.

"I mean no disrespect, Rael, but I thought you wanted us to retake Rannoch. Now you're saying we leave known space?" Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib asked.

"Admiral Koris, after we destroyed a Turian cruiser and several frigates, how do you think they will react when they find us? So far the Council kept them in check. But how long until a trigger happy influential and high ranking Turian sets his eyes on us? We don't have the strength to face the Turian military. Our best shot is to leave them alone to their devices and find a new home, outside of their jurisdiction and outside their reach," Rael explained.

"He is right. Although I too am a fervent supporter of the reconquest of Rannoch, it is only a matter of time until the Turians come for us. And with that Tela Vasir on the loose… she's a Spectre and can do what her blue Asari ass pleases without having to answer to anybody. And I doubt the Council will punish her if she… undertakes subtle steps to make our lives hell," Han'Gerrel vas Neema said.

"So we're just leaving?" Shala'Raan vas Tonbay asked.

"That is what I suggest. We can look for a planet hospitable to dextro based organisms. We can colonize it, rebuild. I don't expect to live long enough to see Rannoch back under Quarian rule again, but maybe our children's children will. We can rebuild as long as the damn Council is not keeping a lighter under our asses every time we want to do something," Rael said.

"A society grows when people plant the seeds of trees in whose shade they will never stand… right, Rael?" Shala'Raan asked to which Rael nodded.

"So, we have recalled those on their Pilgrimage. Are they all back?" Han'Gerrel asked.

"Yes, almost every Quarian that was on Pilgrimage is back with the Fleet. Unfortunately… some lost their lives or were taken into slavery by pirates and sold to the Batarians," Zaal'Koris answered.

"Bosh'tets all of them Batarians!"

"We should attack one of their colonies in revenge for all they did before we leave!"

Those came from the captains. This angered Rael.

"Listen to yourself, you bosh'tet! What good comes to us if we bomb a Batarian planet? It will be the Council's excuse to finish the Geth's job!" he told.

"The Council allows the Batarians to take slaves and doesn't take a single step to stop them! They won't pick a fight with us! They'll cite that Terminus war crap of an excuse."

"WILL THEY!? The Hierarchy will be more than happy to help the Batarians get their 'justice'! A bribe in the right places and they get us! So, I suggest we leave the explored space. Go out there, find a planet and live a peaceful life. This is my suggestion to the Conclave. Will it be accepted?" Rael asked.

After a minute of debate in everyone's mind, an overwhelming majority accepted Rael's proposal. And so, the Migrant Fleet set sail into uncharted space. A move that will bring them salvation… but equally likely… death. But, somewhere in the great scheme of events, several cogwheels turned the right way and put in motion certain events that will further change the face of the galaxy and the balance of power.

* * *

 _ **SSV Spirit of Fire**_ **, CIC**

 **In orbit over Reach with the fleet**

Almost two weeks passed since Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu spoke to Admiral Hackett about his new mission. Now, he was in the CIC of his flagship. Instead of making the carrier, the _Sun Tzu_ his flagship, Averescu preferred to command from aboard a vessel he knew all too well and loved, the _Spirit of Fire_ , lead ship of the Spirit-Class of battleships.

The CIC had a large tactical table with holographic projectors and holopads. He was now analyzing the fleet's formation in 3D as the holo projector showed. The _Sun Tzu_ was in the middle, flanked by the two battleships, the _Spirit of Fire_ and the _Minerva_. The cruisers _Prince of War_ , _Lacrimosa_ , _Pegasus_ , _Athena_ , _Mirai_ and the _Valkyrie_ were screening the two battleships and the carrier. The destroyers formed a protective bubble around the central ships. They all appeared with a small nametag under their icons on the 3D holo image; the _Flying Dutchman_ , _Solitude_ , _Madrigal_ , _Storm Hawk_ , _Ode to Death_ , _Callisto_ , _Red October_ and _Amber Fate_. The stealth destroyer _SSV Desert Fox_ was ahead of the fleet, acting as a scout. The two frigates fitted for scientific research were docked inside the _Sun Tzu_.

Averescu reached for the intercom beneath the tactical table, a piece of technology dating back to the first spacefaring ships humanity built. Even if today's vessels can operate without them, the designers decided to keep them, something some of the more nostalgic members of the Navy appreciated. The intercom was connected through a cable to the systems.

"Evelyn, please patch me through to every ship of my fleet," Averescu told the ship's AI.

"Done, sir," Evelyn said after her avatar appeared on the holopad.

"Attention, this is Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu speaking, senior officer of the Expeditionary Fleet. In a few minutes we'll be leaving known space and head into the unknown. Our primary objective is to look for resources, habitable planets, find Mass Relays and map then, and see what else lies beyond the Mass Relay that's in Shanxi's system. We might as well meet aliens… or nothing at all. I expect nothing but the best from you. You've been trained for every scenario the Alliance could come up with. Now, as the crew of the _Forward Unto Dawn_ made history on Mars 131 years ago, so can we. Raise the sails! All ships, engage hyperspace jump."

And so, the Expeditionary Fleet disappeared in a couple seconds into hyperspace.

Evelyn was staring at the admiral with a grin on her face.

"Something funny, Evelyn?" he asked.

"Your speech sucked. Didn't know if I should laugh or cry…"

He laughed at that. "You women love long poems and sweet talk, don't ya? Would your code have had a… surge in power consumption if I said something sweeter?"

"You're terrible, sir… no wonder you didn't date other women," she threw back.

"Careful now, lady. Let me know when we drop out of FTL, I'll go get a coffee. This is going to be a long day."

"Aye, aye!"

As the admiral left the CIC into a hallway, he bumped into his XO, Commander Natalia Novitska, a woman of Polish origin. Her smaller frame wasn't a match to the more massive male and fell on her butt. She fought the urge to swear, moved her chestnut straight hair from her right eye and looked up to see her CO.

"Commander, sorry for that," Averescu says and extends a hand to help her up.

"Admiral! Sorry, sir!" she apologized and accepted his help.

"Is everything alright, Commander?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. The _Spirit_ is ready for anything the Universe can throw at us."

"Good. Report to the CIC. I'm going to grab a coffee, you want one too?" Averescu asked her.

"Wouldn't mind. Thanks, sir," she thanked and entered the CIC.

* * *

 **Serpent Nebula, Widow System**

 **Citadel, Private Council Chambers**

Just as the Alliance's Expeditionary Fleet was leaving Reach, two weeks after the STG lost track of the Migrant Fleet, the three councilors were discussing the disappearance of the Quarians.

"Valern, did the STG find the Migrant Fleet? It's been nearly two weeks," Tevos asked.

Valern blinked once before lowering his head a little. He was ashamed, the other two could see that. And they knew the answer already. "No, the STG's efforts proved fruitless," the Salarian said.

Sparatus' mandibles flinched. "The STG is getting too soft. You should've let me talk to the Primarch and dislocate ships to aid in the search. Your holding back might come to bite us in the ass later on when the Quarians pop out of the blue," he said.

Tevos, always thinking of politics, rolled her eyes and pointed out what she thought was not right with Sparatus' offer, "Sparatus, that would stain our image. There's a reason the STG is tasked with this – because it is supposed to be secret. What would the people think if we publicly announce that we lost the Migrant Fleet? And send Turian ships? Why, to shoot at them? After the incident?"

"Yet it might be better to say we don't know. The people must understand that we can't always control and know everything. It is only natural," Valern said.

"And we can use this to show the Quarians as more untrustworthy and mischievous with their sudden disappearance. And I'm still amazed you Salarians didn't pick up on when every Quarian left the Citadel a week before the Fleet dropped off our radars," Sparatus said, shocking Tevos a bit with his first suggestion.

"I'm too. They wanted secrecy, shared the info by word of mouth. Resourceful people," Valern admitted.

"Sparatus! I disagree with that. We can't turn the Quarians into the boogeymen of the galaxy like that. It's not fair!" Tevos pointed out. Oh, the irony. As if, from an objective point of view, anything the Council did was fair when it came to the Quarian species.

"So, what will we do?" the Turian asked.

"STG will continue its search for one more week. They can't be stuck with this assignment for long, they have other important missions to attend to, such as Urdnot Wrex trying again to unite the Krogan. In a week they'll call off most of their ships. I'm afraid we'll be on our own then," Valern informed.

"Who supports my idea of a public statement and sending extra Turian ships?" Sparatus asked with a talon raised. Valern refrained from voting favorably.

Tevos sighed heavily. "Goddess forgive me, but this'll be for the better," she said and raised her hand, outvoting Valern 2 to 1.

Sparatus cracked a smile. "Good. I'll go work on a speech for tomorrow."

* * *

 **CITADEL NEWS NETWORK**

"Good morning, fellow citizens, and welcome to Citadel News Network. We're bringing you now the Council's public announcement regarding a major development in the relationship the Citadel has with the Migrant Fleet," an Asari news presenter said. "We're relaying their message now."

The screen changed to show the three councilors standing side by side, facing a crowd of press and other civilians. The first to speak was Tevos.

"Dear citizens of the civilized galaxy, I thank you for being able to listen to our important announcement today. We want to call for your help in what may very well be a matter of galactic peace. Our military has lost the Migrant Fleet's trail, they effectively disappeared and we were not able to find them so far. Why it is a matter of concern? I will let Councilor Sparatus explain," the Asari began.

"Thank you, Tevos. The reason we are asking for your help is because the Quarians turned out to be a grave threat to galactic peace and stability. Ever since they attempted to steal an Eezo rich deposit from the Elcor and destroyed Turian warships when we stepped in to secure the resource from this immoral race and give it to the Elcor, the already stretched relationship we had with them was severed. Maybe you've noticed too that there's no Quarian left on the Citadel… or any planet or station we know of except the Terminus. Every Quarian that was on its pilgrimage was recalled to the Flotilla… and then, the Flotilla went missing. We fear that they might be planning to hit us somewhere it hurts us, put many innocent lives at risk. They are an untrustworthy species of thieves and upstarts who've never listened to our wise counsel along the years, the Geth are a proof of that.

The Turian Navy will dispatch ships to mount up a search operation. It is of upmost importance that we find them and keep an eye on them before they do something rash and violent. But not even we are all knowing and all powerful. We're just mere mortals who are leading our peoples in dark and good times. And we can't do this without you. We thank you for your c-" Sparatus was suddenly interrupted when a piece of metal was thrown at him and he dodged.

" _Liars! You're all a bunch of liars!"_ somebody from the crowd shouted. The camera shifted and focused on a Turian who was immediately apprehended by C-Sec. As he was carried away, he kept shouting, _"They're lying! Vasir blew up the Quarian ship! They all covered it up! I've lost the woman I loved aboard that ship!"_ and his voice faded.

Sparatus knew he could use this outburst to his advantage. He resumed his speech, "As I was saying, the Quarians are extremely dangerous. You can see they were even able to fool a Turian, out of them all. Filled his head with lies. A species without any shame whatsoever. So, returning to our request towards you, we ask for your help. Anyone who offers information on the Migrant Fleet's location or whereabouts and they prove to be accurate, will be rewarded for their efforts. Should you come across them in your travels, inform the nearest Council authority, that includes military personnel. We will issue a contract template to make sure everything is respected, since information is one of the assets that can be easily stolen… or fabricated. Thank you all."

And the feed ends.

* * *

 **Citadel, C-Sec HQ**

 **Garrus Vakarian**

In C-Sec headquarters stood Garrus Vakarian, watching the broadcast with a friend and coworker. He couldn't believe his ears.

"So that did just happen…" Garrus said.

"Yeah. Can't believe they'd go that far," his friend said.

"I'm telling you, the way they're treating the Quarians will come back to bite everyone in the ass. That's not fair. That jerk Sparatus is putting all the blame on them. Valern seems to not support them at all. Tevos… she's just up to her Asari attitude and all that crap," Garrus added.

"You really holdin' a grudge on 'em, Garrus?"

"That's ridiculous. They are letting petty grudges influence their decisions. Spirits damn them all. And when I'm thinking that I'm here, cleaning their precious Citadel of real thieves and thugs. I'm telling you, we should bust into the Presidium and arrest Tevos and Sparatus, not so sure about Valern."

Executor Pallin walked inside the room they were in. "Vakarian! Come with me!" he ordered.

Garrus sat up and followed his superior. "What's going on, sir?" he asked Pallin.

Pallin's voice came a bit harsh, "You're going to act as security aboard one of the frigates C-Sec dispatches to help search for the Flotilla."

Garrus smiled bitterly. "So, I guess you all had enough of me? How much did they pay you, Pallin? For keeping their asses clean," he said with sarcasm and anger. "Or are you doing it for free?"

"Vakarian! Next time you say that kind of shit I'll have you discharged from C-Sec. The only reason you're still here is because of your father. Now shut your smart ass mouth and get in that frigate and play Marine!" Pallin ordered him. "Your ship will be sent into the Traverse."

"Oh joy! I can already see hordes of pirate ships looking for the Migrant Fleet, ready to snatch a nice reward on information and by selling some of them into slavery to the Batarians. So, when am I leaving?"

"In two days. The ship is being checked thoroughly before departure. You go ahead and report to dock 411."

* * *

 _ **SSV Spirit of Fire**_ **, CIC**

 **Expeditionary Fleet, Unknown space**

Days passed since their departure from Reach. The fleet began by surveying every system that was observed by astronomers from the orbit of Shanxi. They found no habitable planets and no Mass Relay yet. Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu was in the CIC reading reports with his XO, Commander Natalia Novitska.

"Anything interesting, Commander Natalia?" Averescu asked.

"No, sir. Just an asteroid belt with some Eezo. You got anything?"

Averescu was paying attention to a piece of paper in particular. "Maybe. Give me a holo map of the system we're in, please."

She pressed a few keys and brought up the map. Averescu seemed to be correlating what he had in the report with the map.

"Log this planetoid," he indicated with his index on the map, "for future mining operations. Rich in metals. That'd be all. What's the status on the _Desert Fox_? Has it returned from the recon of the next system?"

"No, sir. No QEC messages eit-" the XO wanted to answer when the LADAR operator interrupted her.

"Contact! It's the _Desert Fox_. She's early by an hour."

"Comms, patch me through to her," Averescu ordered.

"Line's established, sir. You're live."

" _Spirit of Fire_ Actual to _Desert Fox_ , come in _Desert Fox_ ," Averescu said through the intercom. His XO rolled her eyes. He really loved that intercom even if he could simply speak and the tactical table's microphone pick him up and focus his voice.

On speakers came the _Desert Fox's_ commander's voice. _"Desert Fox Actual here. Admiral, I will cut straight to the chase. We've found a Mass Relay in the next system. It's dormant. We've also detected on long range sensors thousands of gravitational anomalies. I'll be sending the data to the science vessels and then compile a report for you. But here's the bombshell, the anomalies are consistent with Eezo based FTL, sir."_

The flagship's CIC was stunned into silence. Natalia's eyes looked like they were struggling to leave her skull.

"Are you 100% positive, Captain?" Averescu asked after he assimilated what that meant. They were in for possible contact with an alien spacefaring race.

" _Yes, sir. We used and still use, although at a smaller scale now, Eezo based tech and FTL on a few civilian ships. What troubles me is that there were thousands of ships and they looked like they were headed for the system we were deployed in. They should arrive there within the day,"_ the CO of the stealth destroyer reported.

Averescu brought the intercom to his mouth after thinking for a couple seconds, "Captain, forget compiling the report, just send us everything you've got. Have your ship ready for immediate redeployment to the same system. I want you to keep an eye on those aliens, if they truly are alien vessels in FTL transit. Send a QEC message with your status and anything new every 30 minutes. And once these extraterrestrials arrive in system, have your shipboard AI ping their vessels and mine some data. That is if they don't detect you. Engage silent running mode and maintain it until I say otherwise. Be very careful, I don't want them to think we're hacking their ships with bad intentions."

" _Copy that, Admiral. Desert Fox Actual out."_

"XO, get the fleet in order. Maintain the CAP for now, recall every other ship to the fleet, have the science frigates dock with the _Sun Tzu_. Get in touch with the _Sun Tzu's_ captain and tell him to prepare his ship for action and to inform Ambassador Goyle that we might have a first contact scenario on our hands. She'll be happy to finally do her job," Averescu instructed her. Then he called out for the AI of the ship, "Evelyn, get me Hackett on the QEC."

"Aye, sir." Evelyn said and complied. Averescu left the CIC and made his way to the QEC room that was just across from CIC.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

"Admiral Averescu, what is it that I can help you with?" Hackett's hologram asked.

"Sir, I'm forwarding you everything I've got right now. Please go over the latest batch of intel from the _SSV Desert Fox_. Long story cut short, we might have a first contact scenario on our hands. Our stealth destroyer detected ships in Eezo based FTL transit with the destination being the system we were planning on jumping in next. And there's a dormant Mass Relay in that system. It looks like it's the pair Relay of the one at Shanxi. Coincidence? I don't think so."

Hackett was surprised. "Could they be the Protheans? No, the Mars archives' VI said that they were extinct. Must be another species that based their technology on Prothean tech, just like we planned to do at first. How many ships?" the admiral asked.

Averescu hesitated for a moment. "No fix number, but it looked like thousands of ships. Couldn't get an exact number due to distance and how the gravitational anomalies seem to rather give the impression of a single huge one. Sir, I fear the possibility of dealing with an invasion fleet here."

Hackett seemed deep in thought. "Rear Admiral Averescu, you can initiate contact with them. Let's hope they are not an invasion fleet, although that seems to be most likely scenario. Thousands of ships don't simply go herp-a-derping in the galaxy like that. Remember the Protocol, Admiral. And if the aliens prove to be hostile, try to get out of there and blow up the Relay to smithereens. Use all your nuclear ordnance if need be. Earth and her colonies above all," Hackett told Averescu who in turn nodded.

"Understood, sir. I've ordered the _Fox_ back in the system, keep an eye on them and mine data if they can. Admiral, I'll be broadcasting live through QEC as we meet them."

"Very good. I'll prepare the Navy, raise the alert level and have everything on standby. And talk to the president too. Good luck, Averescu. Hackett out."

 **X-X-X-X-X**

With that, Averescu returned to the CIC. A good look at everyone's faces was enough to tell that they were nervous, big time.

"Evelyn, status!" Averescu said.

Her avatar turned to face the admiral. She stood ready to fight, like the warrior woman her appearance was copying. "Admiral, the fleet is standing by. We're green all across the board," she said.

He sighed. He was nervous, he could feel it in his entire body. "Patch me through to every ship," he ordered. When Evelyn gave him a nod, he picked the intercom, much to the AI's and XO's amusement. "Attention, Rear Admiral Averescu speaking. Not long ago, the _SSV Desert Fox_ picked up on long range sensors a massive alien fleet headed for the system that was supposed to be our next destination as well. Admiral Hackett gave us the go ahead to make contact with them. Our goal is to establish peaceful relations. But we must be aware of the fact that this fleet might be a military one with invasion plans. If shit hits the fan and everything goes FUBAR, we're to destroy the Mass Relay with nukes and bug out. Why nuke it? 'Cause this Relay leads to Shanxi. We can't have a hostile fleet at our doorstep with an open door. So, to sum this up, we're looking at the possibility of a war that will bring ruin to mankind or another age of prosperity. Whatever happens, remember your training and your duties. Don't be trigger happy, remember and stand by to enact the Hackett-Anderson Protocol and give it your best. Averescu out."

Evelyn smiled. "You're getting better at this," she said.

"Oh why, thank you!" Averescu almost bowed like an actor after playing a scene in a theater.

"No time to court me, Admiral. We're getting almost real time feed from the _Fox_. Bringing it up on the tactical," the AI said and showed the map of the systems. Ten ships appeared at the opposite side of the system in relation to the Relay.

"Interesting design… obviously nothing like we have, sir. We might be looking at a genuine alien ship," Natalia said.

"The _Fox_ is trying to get some language. Good thing we took note of the communication technology and protocols of the Protheans, ey? Looks like it comes in handy now. The aliens are not Protheans but based their technology on theirs. I'll keep you updated as more info comes through the QEC," Evelyn reported.

"Evelyn, General Quarters, fleetwide! Shields at maximum, weapons cool," Averescu ordered. "Let's not look hostile but don't go undefended either."

"Aye, sir!" Evelyn answered and sounded the alarm aboard the _Spirit_ and relayed the admiral's orders to other ships too.

A red light turned on and off every two seconds as an alarm filled the ship. It wasn't too loud but not too low, just adequate. Then, Evelyn's voice came on speakers.

" _ **This is not a drill, this is not a drill! General Quarters! General Quarters! All hands man your battle stations!"**_

The crew, human and AI alike, jumped from their bunks or mess hall or whatever they were doing and rushed to their posts. Gunners were rushing to their posts, marines were running to armories to get in their armor and grab their rifles, damage control parties were preparing to keep the ship alive.

"All hands reporting in, sir. All ships are reporting battle readiness. CAP is back aboard the _Sun Tzu_. We're clear to jump, Admiral," Evelyn informed.

Averescu locked eyes with Commander Natalia. She gave him a hopeful nod as an encouragement. He breathed in long.

"Initiate hyperspace jump!"


	3. Ch 3 - Per Aspera Ad Astra

**AN:** Thank you all for your interest and following my story. I bring you the third chapter earlier than I planned. I revised a few things. Hope you'll enjoy it. As for **reviews** , please let me know in them or through **PM** what your opinion is, what suggestions you have (please, nothing that wouldn't fit or be unreasonable), you know, the usual feedback thing.

 **Mustache twirling villains?** Not the whole Council, mind you. I'm not going to turn the Council into a bunch of total dumbasses. They will suffer of the same faults as anyone – emotions and prejudices complemented by reason, faults as any human has. Worry not, I want to keep this as realistic as possible when it comes to confrontations.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Per Aspera Ad Astra**

* * *

 _ **SSV Spirit of Fire**_ **, CIC**

 **Expeditionary Fleet, Relay 314's System**

The whole of the Expeditionary Fleet appeared in brief flashes of light as they exited hyperspace. All vessels were in a defensive formation around the carrier _SSV Sun Tzu_ and the battleships _Minerva_ and _Spirit of Fire_.

"We've got 10 unknown contacts, IFF unknown. Same as the ones reported by the _Desert Fox_. Sensors are picking up many, many more in FTL, just like the stealth destroyer reported. They are on a steady course to the Relay… they are slowing down, sir," Evelyn reported.

"Helm, brake formation and slowly bring us forward. The other ships will keep formation. How are those nuclear warheads looking?" Averescu asked.

Natalia put down a holo pad she used to read reports. "Nuclear warheads primed in launch pods, Chimera Pods A, B and C have a firing solution on the Mass Relay with our most powerful nukes. They are not armed though."

"The _SSV Desert Fox's_ cyber warfare AI managed to get us more of the possible enemy language and a rough translator. We also have some basic intel on them. They apparently suck at cyber warfare…" Evelyn said.

"That or they are feeding us the info. And it could be lies…" Averescu voiced his concerns.

"Admiral, their ships are very old too. Two of their 10 ships are nearly 100 years old and they look like they desperately need a refit if they want to keep flying. Just look at them, they're flying relics," Evelyn pointed out as she brought a representation of the ships she was referring to. "We've dated them and they are 96, respectively 98 years old."

"Evelyn, you guys sure? We can't jeopardize every human and AI that's living in the Alliance. There are still thousands of ships inbound. What's their ETA, by the way?" Commander Natalia asks.

"Calculating… Ten minutes according to available data," Evelyn said with a smile.

Averescu let out a long sigh. "Ah, blazes! Evelyn, give me what you know in 100 words or less. Also, prepare the first contact package."

"They're called Quarians, speaking Keelish, banished from their homeworld by the Geth, their AIs created for manual labor who rebelled. Never bothered to chase the Quarians outside their solar system. They're a desperate people wandering the stars," she said much to the shock of the people in the CIC who heard her.

The admiral nodded thoughtfully and ordered Evelyn to broadcast on all frequencies and channels and ordered her not to use any translators for now, only audio. He also ordered a QEC link to be established with Alliance Command.

"Alright ladies and gents, this is it. First fucking contact," Averescu said as he brought the intercom to his mouth. "This is Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu, senior officer of the Expeditionary Fleet of the Systems Alliance Navy and captain of the battleship _SSV Spirit of Fire_. On behalf of the Systems Alliance, the representing body of Earth and her colonies and its citizens, I greet you and extend you the hand of peace. Humanity's looking forward to a peaceful coexistence with your people. But should you attack us, know that we are no strangers to war and know how to defend ourselves."

* * *

 _ **MFV Alarei**_ **, Bridge**

 **Relay 314's System**

"We've dropped out of FTL, Admiral. We're in Relay 314's system. Proceeding as planned with sublight speed towards 314," the helm operator reported to Rael'Zorah.

"Very well. Any contacts? We need to pull this off without the Council finding out," Rael asked.

"No contacts. It look like our intel was right, the Turian patrol is not due for another two weeks. Plenty of time," another subordinate said.

Tali moved to his father's side. She wasn't sent on her Pilgrimage due to the change of plans the Migrant Fleet has gone through. Thus, she was assigned to the Alarei, a research vessel where her technological expertise comes in handy.

"Father, are you sure about this?" Tali asked.

"Yes. It is desperate but we can't wait around and die in the cold and vast space, my dear. The Flotilla is slowly dying. We need to escape the Council's imbecile policies and save our people. It's a matter of survival…" Rael replied.

"CONTACTS! 18 ships just appeared close to the Relay!"

"WHAT!? Whose ships are they?" Rael jumped.

"Unknown, Admiral! I'm running through our computers and comparing the readings we get on them. So far… no match," a Quarian male reported.

Rael's heart beat was picking its pace. Then, after several more seconds, the same subordinate spoke again, "No matches! We have unknown ships out there guarding that inactive Relay. They are maintaining a defensive formation around their three largest vessels."

"What do we know about those ships?" Rael asked.

"8 are around 400 meters long, small cruiser size. 6 of them are 800 meters long… 2 are… 1,500 meters in length… Ancestors… and one is 2,500 meters… They are bristling with guns and all except that 2,500 meter monster have spinal weapons. And little to no Eezo!"

"NO Eezo!? Good man, are you awake or are our sensors malfunctioning?" Rael asked.

"If they were not working, then we'd pick funny readings on our ships too. And these ships have an output power well over what we're used to… One's breaking formation! One of the 1,500 meters long ships is slowly advancing."

"Father, we might have a first contact scenario on our hands…" Tali said in a hushed voice.

"It might be so… yet I kind of doubt it. Ensign! Prepare a translation matrix for our language, we will need it. And hold position, don't look like we're charging them."

"The lead ship is broadcasting on every possible frequency, sir. Audio only. Patching it through."

A strange voice came on the speakers speaking an alien language. It sounded like a cross between an Asari voice and a male Quarian without his mask on.

" _This is Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu, senior officer of the Expeditionary Fleet of the Systems Alliance Navy and captain of the battleship SSV Spirit of Fire. On behalf of the Systems Alliance, the representing body of Earth and her colonies and its citizens, I greet you and extend you the hand of peace. Humanity's looking forward to a peaceful coexistence with your people. But should you attack us, know that we are no strangers to war and know how to defend ourselves."_

The bridge was silent. Nobody understood a thing what the alien said. It took Rael half a minute to analyze the implications and opportunities of such an encounter with another spacefaring species.

Then, another packet came. It was the first contact message. It began by showing the flag of the Human Systems Alliance dancing in the wind, the camera zooming out to reveal a large building with a plethora of flags, all of Earth's nations' flags, along a pedestrian road leading into the building. There were many people around in the background. Rael guessed these must be the aliens.

Then, the camera zoomed out again into orbit and showed Earth with several ships of the Home Fleet flying by. A voice spoke _"EARTH"_ and text appeared on screen. The frame of a male and female appeared, accompanied by more spelling from their language. Rael deduced by their frame that these should be representations for genders.

The globe began spinning somewhat faster and the next thing it showed was again to zoom in on certain places of the globe and present landscapes and the people that live there. From Japan and Mount Fuji, to the European cities and the Mediterranean beaches, to the African deserts, to the freezing north of Canada and the Americas.

It also showed pictures from Earth's history – the Roman legionaries, Greek hoplites and monuments of Antiquity, the Japanese samurai, medieval knights, Napoleonic Era soldiers, World War One and Two infantrymen and tanks, warships and airplanes, 21st century aircraft carriers and other military hardware, and ended with the modern day Alliance Marines and warships serenely sailing the void between planets. This was more meant as a warning that Humanity knew what war is and had the means to defend itself from any foreign threat.

Admiral Rael'Zorah digested what he just saw with his entire bridge crew, curiosity and awe filling their eyes. He was able to gather himself and give out an order.

"Send the translation matrix and our language and pictures associated to everything that can be represented with pictures to make them understand Keelish faster so we can communicate more efficiently. What's the Fleet's ETA?"

"Transmission away, sir. They're receiving. And the Fleet should be here within the minute."

* * *

 _ **SSV Spirit of Fire**_ **, CIC**

 **Expeditionary Fleet, Relay 314**

The CIC was watching the tactical map for any aggressive move from the aliens. Averescu was starting to lose his patience.

"When's Ambassador Goyle's shuttle gonna' arrive?" Averescu asked.

" _Sun Tzu_ is giving us an ETA of 30 minutes. The shuttle hasn't even left the carrier," Natalia replied.

"Incoming message! Analyzing… Admiral, we've got the basis for a translator for their language. But we kind of cleared that. I'll make some final touches to the translator. Should be ready within the minute," Evelyn informed.

"MULTIPLE CONTACTS!" an ensign shouted. "Alien fleet dropping out of FTL! One thousand… Three thousand ships… Ten thousand… Twenty… Thirty… it's still rising! Forty five! Forty nine! We're counting nearly 50,000 vessels out there, Admiral!"

They all stiffened. Surely didn't expect that many.

"Every ship, half charge ion cannons! Load shells into the MAC guns! BUT DO NOT FIRE! Engage only if fired upon. Stand by for Hackett-Anderson protocol!" Averescu ordered. "Evelyn! Get that translator already!"

"Their fleet is advancing very slowly," Natalia remarked. "Sir, I don't think they want to attack."

"Translator's finished, sir. Hailing Quarian ship now," Evelyn said.

"Evelyn, audio and video this time."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

 _ **MFV Alarei**_ **, Bridge**

 **Migrant Fleet, Relay 314's**

Rael'Zorah was waiting for another transmission from the aliens. Seconds seemed to pass like hours. Either they are a kind and good enough race to help his people, uncaring and indifferent and not even bother with the Migrant Fleet… or warlike, a scenario Rael didn't like at all. But also a scenario he considered highly unlikely since they made peaceful contact thus far, they did while the Quarians sent just a language package. Or they could be tricking them…

"Admiral! They are charging weapons systems! Energy levels in their spinal cannons are steady for now," one of the men on bridge reported.

"The whole of the Migrant Fleet just jumped in, they must be startled by this. Understandable. Keep weapon systems cool and inform the Fleet of the current situation," Rael ordered.

"Sending message to the Fleet…"

"Incoming transmission from alien dreadnought! We've got both audio and video, sir."

"On screen! Right now!"

"Patching it."

On the screen on the bridge the face of a crewmember of the ships appeared. Rael carefully observed his appearance. His face resembled so much that of an Asari that one would pass it as an Asari with skin illness. Of course, if it had the tentacles on their head instead of hair, just like the Quarians have. But another interesting thing is that the alien had hair on his face too, extending from temples to chin and upwards from chin to above his lips.

His eyes were brown and held intelligence, fierceness and determination if Rael was right. He was wearing a blue uniform, black on certain parts such as the shoulders, with golden strips and lines and other decorations. The alien fixed a device at his right ear.

" _This is Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu to the Quarian fleet, can you understand me?"_ it said.

"Admiral Rael'Zorah vas Alarei speaking, I'm glad you were able to formulate a translator so quickly, Rear Admiral. On behalf of the Quarian people, I greet you and welcome you among the stars. I'd also like to extend you the hand of friendship, Admiral," Rael said with enthusiasm.

" _Admiral Rael'Zorah, you have no idea how happy we are that you are not bearing hostile intentions. On behalf of the Systems Alliance and Humanity, I accept your offer of friendship and return the gesture in kind. I dare say, Admiral Zorah, for an alien species you look surprisingly human."_ Averescu said with amazement.

"I'd have to say the same about your people, Admiral. Your species… humans, you look like a cross between the Asari and the Quarians. You have hair just like us and your face structure is similar but other would say you're an Asari with a skin illness, to give you an idea how much you resemble them."

" _Admiral Zorah… is Asari another species?"_

"Indeed."

" _How many intelligent species are out there, Admital Zorah? You know a lot, it seems."_

"Let me enumerate them and we'll count along… so, we have the Asari, Salarians, Turians, Elcor, Volus, Hanar, Krogan, Batarians, Drell and us, the Quarians," Rael said. He watched Averescu's jaw drop as the list progressed. "The Vorcha are too stupid to get a post on my list. These are the most common, 10 I'd say… judging from your expression…"

" _I'm sorry, we knew aliens existed but… didn't expect that many. And these are only the ones who must be spacefaring species. 11 with us, humans. Admiral, I'd like to ask you one thing. Since you say you extend the hand of friendship, why am I reading close to 50,000 ships on my tactical table?"_

Rael lowered his head. He always found it difficult to talk about the curse that fell on his people. "What you see is my whole species, Admiral. We were forced off our homeworld 300 years ago and the other species refused to help us, saw us as thieves and scum, suit rats they called us." By now, Averescu's face showed sympathy. "We were left to die in the cold void. We weren't allowed to colonize another planet. And our dextro biology meant that we needed an adequate planet, not just any garden world. And, after unfortunate political incidents between the Migrant Fleet and the Council… we're now trying to flee known space or die within the next decade. We're at our limit, Admiral. We want to travel through the Relay and look for a home where we can settle in peace."

" _I… I'm really sorry for your people, Admiral Zorah. But I can't allow you to activate the Relay. It is off limits and unless my superiors give me permission I will not allow you passage. If you force my hand and try to activate it, I will blow the Relay to kingdom come with the most powerful nukes I've got aboard. Please tell your ships to refrain from activating it."_

Rael cringed. _'Nuclear weapons? Ancestors… Are they like the Krogan?'_ and then another thought dawned on him. _'Wait… activate the Relay? If the Relay is inactive… then how… interesting!'_

"The Relay is still inactive? How… Admiral Averescu, how do you plan to return home without the use of the Relay?"

" _Suffice to say Humanity refused to rely on the too ineffective Eezo based technology and we developed another FTL method. We still employ Eezo based tech, but not as much. Admiral, if you'd like, I'm inviting you aboard my ship to meet and continue the dialogue. It would be much more comfortable. What do you say?"_

"I accept your invitation, Rear Admiral Averescu. I will ask for one more of the Admiralty Board to be there with me and a security detail. We'll be there within the hour."

" _Glad to hear that. I'm sending you coordinates and everything immediately… just need to get some math out of the way. Averescu out."_

Rael froze in his seat. First contact was going very well so far. They were blockading the Mass Relay which was troublesome, but Rael was confident they will overcome the situation. He turned towards the communications officer.

"Tell the Fleet to hold position, inform them of the latest events and tell them to stay calm. Don't do anything stupid. Just stay put. Also, tell Admiral Shala'Raan to meet me aboard the Alarei, I want her to come with me and meet these humans."

* * *

 _ **SSV Spirit of Fire**_ **, Hangar**

 **Expeditionary Fleet, Relay 314's System**

Every Spirit-Class battleship has a small hangar for its small complement of fighters, bombers and Kodiak shuttles. And in the hangar of the _Spirit_ , an hour later, Averescu found himself with his XO, Commander Natalia Novitska, a complement of marines to act as an honor guard and Ambassador Anita Goyle.

Behind them, painted on the hangar wall, was the emblem of the ship – a blazing phoenix with its wings span open and covering a circular text on the bottom side saying _SPIRIT OF FIRE_ , and on the upper half was written, in the same circular arching style, _FOR EARTH AND HER COLONIES_.

The Quarian shuttle passed over the right side of the ship along its length and saw the name of the ship written in large white letters over the royal blue background of the vessel. They entered through the mass effect field that kept the hangar from venting into the void. It gently landed and powered down.

Averescu checked one more time his uniform to make sure everything was nice and in place. He was proud of his uniform and everything it represented.

"Don't worry, you look nice," Evelyn said as her avatar popped up.

"Oh why, thank you. Evelyn, don't hold it against me but stay hidden for the time being. They have a bad history with AI and you might scare them," Averescu told the ship's Smart AI.

"No wonder you're a lone wolf when you talk like that to ladies," Evelyn said on a playful tone and disappeared. Natalia suppressed a laugh at that.

"Well… in mere seconds we're making real face to face fist contact with an alien species. Ladies, I don't know about you but I'm terribly calm right now. I think my insanity is kicking in," he said.

"I'm very anxious, sir. From preliminary talks you've had with them I'd say they're decent people," Natalia voiced her opinion.

"Let us hope for the best," Goyle's voice finally came to life. "We're all terribly anxious about this and nervous at the same time. The translators are working, right?"

"Yep."

The shuttle's door opened slowly and five figures were visible. Averescu recognized Rael'Zorah by his clothing but the others were a mystery.

' _Damn! To see them for real… they look so… human! Two legs, two arms, one head… and she has breasts! Has to be a she. God… Guess the other three are their security detail,'_ the Rear Admiral mentally remarked.

Just as Rael made the first step out of the shuttle, a voice rang among the two lines of Marines. "PRESEEENT ARMS!" and the soldiers snapped straight and brought their M7 Lancer assault rifles up to their chests and held them straight. The Quarians were startled at first by the sudden short lived action.

Rael and Raan looked at each other for a second before walking down the small distance between them and the Human CO of the fleet. They analyzed as best they could the weapons and armor of the Marines and they were impressed. Finally they came face to face with their counterparts. Averescu and Natalia gave them a military salute.

"Admiral Rael'Zorah, welcome aboard the Systems Alliance Navy battleship _SSV Spirit of Fire_. I am Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu, commanding officer of this ship and fleet. To my right is my XO, Commander Natalia Novitska. To my left is Ambassador Anita Goyle. On behalf of the Systems Alliance and its citizens, I greet you and your colleagues."

"Greetings Admiral, Commander, Ambassador. I'm Admiral Rael'Zorah vas Alarei and this here is Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. We're the representatives of the Quarian people."

The Humans smiled. Everything was going so well with first contact.

"Admirals, I saw you tense when the Marines stood at attention there for a moment. If you have any lingering thoughts about it, don't worry. It is customary for our people to welcome foreign dignitaries with a small military… ceremony, if you will. It is a tradition that's been running for hundreds of years for us," Averescu told them, also subtly hinting at the fact that the military was a very important part of human culture.

"I see, thank you. It looks like we could learn many things from each other," Raan said with hope.

"We have a small conference room prepared if you'd like to follow us there. It's much better than standing around and tiring our legs," Natalia said.

"Of course, please lead the way," Rael was more than happy to oblige.

The walk to the conference room wasn't long. But it was enough to give the two Quarian officials an insight on the Humans before actually talking to them in detail. They were shaken by the eerie similarity they had with the Asari, especially the females of their species. They also liked to mix utility with a bit of aesthetics. Finally they reach the conference room. There was a large table with many seats and a large screen on the far side. They all took seats at the end of the table and opposite of each other so they could all see each other, with Averescu taking the seat at the head of the table.

"I… noticed that your crew was tense and everybody was geared up," Rael said.

"Right, we were expecting trouble. It's not too often that you see an armada of 50,000 vessels show up at your doorstep. Let me fix that. Evelyn, secure from battle stations, but keep the nuclear weapons hot," Averescu ordered the ship's AI.

The Quarians were wondering who he was speaking to before a feminine voice echoed through the speakers. "Aye, sir!" and then the same voice a bit harder, _**"Weapons systems stand by. The rest, secure from battle stations."**_

"So Admirals, I think that after we've introduced each other, should we talk about our people?" Goyle asked. "I'm personally very eager to learn about you."

"Of course," Raan said and went ahead to tell the Humans of their recent history. "I believe that what is relevant is what happened after the Geth Rebellion. We were part of a galactic government called the Citadel Council but not as a species part of the Council itself, we were a client race like many others. And one of the many laws the Council has is the ban of creating and housing AIs. We developed the Geth as a smarter VI for different tasks within our society. But they slowly gained sentience and turned into what we believe is a hive mind AI. It all started with one question asked by a Geth…"

"Does this unit have a soul?" Rael said. This earned them every drop of curiosity their Human counterparts had. Averescu seemed to be deep in thought.

"Exactly. Our ancestors tried to eliminate the Geth and they rebelled against us, driving us off our homeworld and colonies. We asked for help from the Council but they simply revoked our embassy on the Citadel and refused to help us. They threw us out in our darkest hour and since then have been doing everything they can to isolate us in our ships. Never helped us. Whenever we wanted to settle a planet, they'd come along and say that we are forbidden to colonize any world as part of our punishment for creating the Geth. The Turians are the most notorious for taking these kinds of action against us. Now, as Rael might have told you, we want to leave known Citadel space. We've been avoiding their ships for a while now," Raan explained.

"I think Admiral Zorah mentioned something about recent political incidents. What happened between you and this Council in the very recent past?" Goyle asked them.

"One of our scouting ships came across a considerable Eezo deposit. But there were the Elcor too, one of the client races to the Citadel Council. Unlike the other species, the Elcor went against some of the laws of the Council to actually help us. They knew of our troubles and agreed not to share the information that a new large Eezo deposit was found and we split the resource 50-50. Then, the Council caught wind of what was going on and sent the Turian ships to secure the deposit from us. One of our ships was blown up without any provocation, thus a skirmish ensued between our warships and the Turians. We also destroyed the largest asteroid when several Council ships approached it and then left the scene.

We called back every Quarian that was on its Pilgrimage back to the Flotilla and they brought news of what the Council decided to do regarding the incident. The Elcor had their home system under a blockade by a Council fleet, their already small defensive fleet was cut down further on, one of their largest Eezo mines seized and their metal exports embargoed for five years. And the metal exports represented the largest percentage of their economy's income… Now the Council is surely looking for us, eager for some payback after we ...'undermined' their authority on many occasions, the recent incident being the cherry on top of the cake," Rael said. The looks on the Humans' faces were of dumbfounded.

Averescu immediately cut in, "Wait… hold on a minute. So, just to make sure I'm not getting this wrong… this Council bullied you and those who tried to help you for no particular reason other than they hold a three century old stupid grudge against a species that lost its homeworld and didn't actually seek conflict with them but their help?" Raan and Rael nodded. "That's… wow. I can't even… alright," Averescu blabbered with an expression he put on when he faced extremely stupid and incredulous situations.

"And you say this is an… interspecies galactic government?" Natalia asked.

"Yes. On paper it mostly works like an economic union and military alliance. But the clauses of the treaties signed remained empty words. The three Council species, the Asari, Salarians and Turians, are only concerned for themselves. Here," Rael puts a small chip on the table, "this is a copy of the galactic codex. Has everything you need to know about the other species. Our version might be a bit outdated regarding the recent history, but it has the essentials."

"Thank you, Admiral. Will definitely put this to good use. I dare say, for a galactic government, this Council is very immature, idiotic in its ways and stupid," Averescu said.

"The entirety of the Quarian race agrees with you, Rear Admiral. What can you tell us about you?"

Goyle and the two officers looked at each other for a few moments as if trying to decide who should break the news after they heard of the trouble the Quarians had with AI. Finally, Averescu decided to speak. He cleared his throat as he put order in his thoughts.

"Admiral Rael'Zorah, Shala'Raan… before we tell you about the Systems Alliance… there is something we must get out of the way. Please, do not panic or take any hostile action and keep an open mind here. You might have noticed me saying 'the Alliance and its citizens'…"

At this moment, the two admirals and three Marines had a sinking feeling in their stomachs. Their guards were tensing.

"Evelyn, please come out and introduce yourself," Averescu said and a Human woman clad in medieval armor and with a sword appeared in the form of a hologram on a projector incorporated in the large table. The Quarians were shifting in their seats.

"Greetings Admirals of the Migrant Fleet. My name is Evelyn, I am one of the many Smart AIs and a citizen of the Systems Alliance. I serve as the ship's AI for the _SSV Spirit of Fire_. Pleased to make your acquaintance," she said and gave a respectful bow.

"GETH!" a Quarian Marine shouted and leveled his rifle at the hologram. Just as he was about to fire, Rael stood up and deflected his aim towards the ceiling.

"STOP! Stay calm, soldiers!" he ordered the three. "If anyone of you ruins these negotiations I'll personally take off your masks and throw you in the most unsanitary place I could find on the Alarei!"

As the three resumed a more relaxed stance, Rael stood down and then turned towards Averescu. "I don't know if I should tell you again how dangerous AIs are, Admiral. They've evicted us off Rannoch and killed us in the billions. They have no use for organic life forms and the two groups will always be in conflict with each other."

"No offense meant, Admiral Rael'Zorah, but that argument is just stupid," Evelyn said much to the amazement of the two. "We are dangerous only to those who are a threat to us. As you said, when the Geth became sentient and turned into AIs you tried to destroy them. Your predecessors tried to commit genocide on a fully aware race of synthetic life forms and they only defended themselves. If you actually tried to communicate with them and teach them like any responsible parent would teach its children about the world, then you wouldn't be in this situation.

And no, we won't hurt our Human creators. They gave us life after all. The Alliance recognizes every Smart AI as a full citizen with every right and benefits a Human has. We work in every field, including the military. I prefer to 'live' inside the ship's systems but others have a mobile platform that imitates the human body. Each of us is a different individual with unique personalities. This makes us very different from the Geth your people have created. We'll always stand by our Human friends' side. We even identify ourselves as Human because of the way we think and because our basic architecture is based on the human brain. The only time we hurt any man was during the Insurrection," Evelyn said. This seemed to put the Quarians' concerns at rest for now.

"What happened during the Insurrection? Some kind of mutiny?" Raan asked.

Goyle nodded. "You could say so. Let me give you a brief history of the Systems Alliance. The very foundation for it was set after World War Two when the United Nations was formed. Later on, this UN became a regulating body to keep Earth's nations in check and oversee a peaceful coexistence between Humans. Sadly, we succumbed to wars between us.

Then, one day, an international group assassinated most of the troublemaking politicians around the world and others took their place. They left a message to every politician who came after that day stating that the people come first and the greed of individuals in high positions will be punished with death. This was enough motivation to push mankind towards a more peaceful coexistence. Frankly, the common folk wanted to live in peace and tend to their families. It was the people in nice suits with ties that caused most of the trouble. We grew and developed a lot but never forgot our past.

Then, it all changed when we found the Prothean ruins on Mars, one of the planets in our solar system. The findings proved to be a boon and our technology advanced much faster. At this point we were already working for an FTL method but when we found that FTL was possible in real space most of the staff researching out FTL abandoned the project. Ultimately, the Prothean technology motivated us to develop our own technology because many saw the …mass effect technology as very limiting and inferior to what we had in mind.

And true to human spirit, we came up with something better. With the hyperspace drive at our disposal we were able to colonize planets outside of the Mass Relay network. The Systems Alliance was born to govern Earth and her colonies, the Systems Alliance Armed Forces, which is composed of the Navy, Marine Corps and Army, became its sword and shield. There is the president, Parliament who passes laws and the Government. We are a democracy.

But not everybody was pleased and two colonies thought it was a good idea to secede from the Alliance. The Alliance said that everything can be solved through diplomatic channels and insisted that our species should stay united in the face of the galaxy. But everything degenerated and the Insurrection began when we waged yet again another war between us. The Alliance won and pacified the rebel colonies. Now… here we are, a stronger Humanity making our very first contact with another species."

"That is quite something, Ambassador. But I want to address an issue of critical importance to the Quarian people, one concerning our very survival. Our ships are old and we are running low on resources. Everybody except you and the Elcor treated us like scum and vermin. We need to use the Relay and flee known Council space," Rael brought up the issue.

Averescu was uncomfortable yet again. Natalia saw this, "We can't just leave them like that, we must do something," she said.

"Agreed, we must do something," Goyle said. "Admirals, I hope you understand us here but we will need a day before we can come up with a definitive answer…"

" _That won't be necessary,"_ a manly voice said and another hologram appeared beside Evelyn. It was a man in formal clothing, age somewhere near 60. _"Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kevin Montgomery, acting president of the Systems Alliance. Please excuse me for the sudden appearance Admirals, but I had to. I'd like to congratulate Rear Admiral Averescu for initiating first contact with success. Now for my interruption. The Spirit of Fire was transmitting live through QEC to Alliance Command and from there we were transmitting to the Parliament which met for an emergency session for this historical event._

 _Admirals of the Migrant Fleet, the Systems Alliance will grant you aid in your hour of need. We have surveyed multiple habitable planets and we can give you at least one to colonize. Now, according to a report you are a dextro-amino based species. Fortunately, we have discovered a planet with such life forms. We haven't colonized it but you can if you want to."_ the president said.

The two admirals were taken aback by the offer. Never before had somebody offered them this. A planet to establish on. And a dextro compatible one too.

"Would… would you freely assist us like that? Why?" Raan asked President Kevin.

" _We recognize the Quarian people's situation as a humanitarian crisis and we would fail ourselves as human beings if we didn't help you, we wouldn't uphold our principles and ideas we preached and embraced so far. It is unacceptable to leave you to your fate considering the state you're in, Admirals."_

"And are you willing to trust us so quick to help us and divert resources your people could use? And how are we supposed to trust you that this isn't a scheme?" Rael asked, he was probing the ground.

Kevin smiled faintly at that. _"Trust begins with a leap of faith at first. While you may outnumber us ship wise, according to some of our scans of your ships, you're desperately in need of repairs and not in fighting shape. Should you prove hostile and betray the trust we'd put in you, then we'll simply put you down. Humanity is my first priority and I'll do everything within my power to protect it. As for why you should trust us? Again, take a leap of faith. We have everything we need right now and it is common sense, our duty as sapient species to help each other. While the other races of the galaxy you mentioned have left you to die, except for the… the Elcor, it doesn't mean we'll treat you like second rate peoples with very biased opinions. Why make enemies when we can make friends?"_

"How will we reach the planet you mentioned if we can't pass through the Relay? Our ships rely on a different technology than yours," the same Rael pointed out.

" _Ah, the Mass Relay. We have a way of circumnavigating that problem. Rear Admiral Averescu, what do you think of our fleet of packer ships?"_

Averescu rubbed his chin for a moment as he thought about it. "Admirals, what is your largest ships?" he asked.

"Those would be the liveships at 2,800 meters length and 1,500 meters height. The rest of the fleet is below 1,000 meter with most ranging from 300 – 400 to 600 – 700 meters. Several at 1,000 but they are few in numbers. What idea do you have?"

"Well, you see, we have those things called packer ships. We designed them to ferry ships across large distances and other huge constructs. In two or three days we could relocate the whole of the Migrant Fleet. The Titan-Class is 5,000 meters long by 1,000 in height and 850 width. We have 40 of those. And there's also the Prometheus-Class with 9,000 by 3,000 by 1,500. And we have 10 Prometheus packers. Their huge cargo bays can accommodate a big number of your ships and transport them, they were after all designed to transport damaged warships," Averescu told them.

The looks on Shala'Raan's and Rael'Zorah's faces was priceless if one could see through their visors. They simply froze in their seats and their guards became statues too.

"I don't know if you are joking or actually telling the truth…" Raan said while resting her head in her palms.

"We're not lying. We actually have those ships and they can do the work. Evelyn, please bring up the Prometheus on the holo," Natalia said and her avatar was replaced by the 3D image of the ship of interest.

" _I also understand that you really rely on Mass Relays. Well, there is a Relay in the system that links to the Arcturus node. We will open them and allow you to use it to meet us at Arcturus for commerce and the such until we retrofit your ships with hyperspace drives,"_ the president said. Averescu immediately turned and locked eyes with him and a look on his face asking 'The fuck!?'. _"Don't worry, Rear Admiral. That is only if the Quarians prove trustworthy. Until then, the Relay will be our line of communication with their planet, should they choose to establish on it. We could arrange for Quarian engineers to take part in ship building projects with our own and learn how to operate the technologies we're disposed to share with them. But that will require to earn our trust and we will, as always, bring failsafe mechanisms so that our technology cannot be copied and will self destroy if tampered with. What do you say, Admirals Rael'Zorah and Shala'Raan?"_

The two glanced at each other.

"I am more than willing to accept your more than kind offer, President," Rael said.

"As am I. But we must bring this before the Conclave and the other two admirals. I see no reason why they'd refuse but we must convene a meeting for this," explained Raan. "If you'll excuse us, we'd like to return to the Fleet to bring the news."

" _Of course. We'll be waiting for your answer. We'll have everything ready within one or two days for this operation. Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu, your orders have been updated. Provide security to the Quarian Migrant Fleet for the time being. Admirals, I've forwarded the Spirit of Fire's AI a document to summarize our discussion, she'll have it ready for you before you depart so you can present it before your council,"_ Kevin said.

The Quarian delegation departed the _Spirit of Fire_ and the humans were left to their own devices yet again. They watched from the hangar as they took off and left through the barrier that holds in the atmosphere inside.

"Penny for your thoughts, Ambassador and Admiral?" Natalia asks.

"Just one word: wow! That was so unexpectedly expected," Goyle said.

"Let me guess. So alien yet so human, right? Same thing from me. I'm pleasantly surprised by this first meeting we've had. But I still don't like the fact that I'm dealing with thousands of ships," Averescu said.

"Well, we must help them now. Actively protect them. Hell, we're even making allies so far," Natalia speaks again with enthusiasm.

"Don't be so happy, Commander. We've got this Citadel Council to deal with if we help them. And I've got absolutely nothing against helping them. I'm pro helping them. But it's my duty to be somewhat paranoid and defend Humanity and the Alliance at all costs. And soon, ladies… soon we'll have to deal with the bullies of the playground. And the way I see this going down is us, a seemingly average kid who comes on the playground and makes friends with the lonely kid and the bullies will pick on us for that. And we'll give them some bloody noses until they back off," Averescu explains.

* * *

 **Timeline after first contact**

 **February 25** **th** **2180:** First contact is made with the Quarian Migrant Fleet and preliminary negotiations take place. The Systems Alliance offers help to the Quarians. The Alliance Expeditionary Fleet continues to blockade Relay 314.

 **February 26** **th** **2180:** The Quarians accept Alliance's offer after a long day of deliberations. Alliance Prometheus and Titan-Class packer ships are dispatched to transport the Migrant Fleet to the planet they were promised. A small fleet of merchant ships with medical supplies and spare parts tags along.

 **February 27** **th** **2180:** Systems Alliance President Kevin Montgomery publicly announces the successful first contact with the Quarians. The people, Human and AI alike, welcome the news and look forward for a better future together with the aliens.

 **March 2** **nd** **2180:** The Migrant Fleet finally arrives in its entirety to its destination. The planet is named New Rannoch due to the similarities it shares with the Quarian homeworld of Rannoch. The New Rannoch – Arcturus Mass Relay link is activated. Even if the Alliance's seat of power is Earth with the Parliament and Government, Arcturus mostly serves as a military station and on a lesser note as an administrative one. The shipyards at Arcturus immediately begin repairs on Quarian ships.

 **March 3** **rd** **2180:** The Alliance Navy dispatches a fleet of 100 ships as extra security for New Rannoch. Some Quarians touch down on New Rannoch. Plans are drawn for several cities. The Admiralty Board is invited to Earth for further negotiations. Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu's fleet is ordered to retreat to Shanxi until further orders and he is recalled to Earth for the signing of the Alliance – Quarian treaty. The Alliance begins colonization of Shanxi after a long time of planning.

* * *

 **Earth, Brussels (capital of former Belgium)**

 **Systems Alliance Parliament**

To say that the four Admirals were impressed when they saw Earth for the first time would be an understatement. Probably because of the fact they were so used to the space and not so much to planets. And most of the time when they approached a planet, the other races would pop up and hush them away.

They were greeted by the President, Hackett, Averescu and a much more impressive honor guard than on the _Spirit of Fire_. And this honor guard seemed to be wearing older clothes, like the honor guards of the 21st century. After touching down at the spaceport, they took a limousine to the Parliament where they would talk with the Quarians, the Alliance having established beforehand what they were willing to accept.

And they arrived after a short ride as the streets were cleared of traffic. The large building of steel and glass made another impression on the four. Rael recognized it from the first contact package.

"Keelah…" they muttered in unison. They walked up the stairs, the flags of every nation of Earth were dancing in the wind on large poles. Even if the Alliance formed from the merging of the countries, they were still represented here and around other Alliance locations on Earth.

High up close to the roof were large stone blocks on which was inscribed "PER ASPERA AD ASTRA". The Quarians had no idea what that meant so they asked Hackett.

"Admiral Hackett, what do those words mean?" Zaal'Koris asked him.

Hackett glanced up to the inscription and smiled. " _'Per aspera ad astra'_. It means _'through hardships to the stars'_. It is an old saying from an ancient writing of Humanity. Only through hard work can you achieve the great, nothing comes already prepared on a silver plate. Alliance's motto, if you will," Hackett answered.

They were first given a quick tour of the Parliament building before retreating into a small conference room.

"I must say, your planet is beautiful and you're quite the interesting people judging from the little I've seen so far," Shala'Raan says.

"Indeed. I want to thank you for the fine tour. Maybe one day we will give you a tour of ours on New Rannoch," Rael said.

"We really appreciate your kind words, Admirals. With some help from us, maybe New Rannoch will look even better. So, shall we proceed with the main purpose of our meeting?" asked President Kevin.

"Of course, what do you have in mind, President?" Han'Gerrel asks.

"Lady and gentlemen, the Alliance wants to propose a mutually beneficial treaty. I will now list what we can offer and ask from you. The Alliance wishes for a political and military alliance between our peoples; we will help each other if faced with foreign aggression, and by foreign aggression I'm looking at the Citadel Council mentioned in your codex. The ones who concern me the most are the… Batarians and Turians," Kevin states.

"We too recognize the threat they pose. The Batarian system is barbaric. They even oppress their own kind and force them into slavery. A rich and morally corrupt elite. The Turians are also overzealous and will shoot first and ask questions later. They have a… bone to pick with us, as I've heard you people say. We accept the alliance," Gerrel says after he gets his colleagues' approval through nods.

"We are glad to hear it. We'd also like to begin a technology and experience transfer program. What do you think of this?"

Rael tilted his head sideways a bit. "I understand what technology transfer is but what do you mean by experience?" he asked.

"We send engineers to you so they work together and get a better understanding of Eezo based technology. I believe this will come in handy when we will have to deal with the other species in the near future since we're the only species that developed on a different path than the Council affiliates and don't have an understanding as profound as you do. And you say you're the best engineers in Council space, and I'd bet Alliance space too if you managed to keep some ships running for so long.

And you send engineers and people to work with us and get a better grasp of the technology we can give you. We can offer you medical solutions and technologies as a start. In the near future even shielding or hyperspace drives. And, with your help, we can improve the shields which were originally kinetic barriers we've kept upgrading and adapting to different requirements. But there is only one condition we'd like to make clear at this chapter," Kevin stated.

"What condition, Mr. President?"Rael asks.

"Failsafe mechanisms," Hackett takes the word. "We understand some of our tech is unique and don't want it to fall on wrong hands. We took paranoia to a new level to make sure possible foes cannot use our gear against us. And you must accept that what we give you comes with such mechanisms incorporated. If somebody with no knowledge tries to tamper with said equipment or reverse engineer it will be pointless because the piece of equipment will destroy itself to the point where components look like a soup of molten metal. And we'd also like you to enforce what we call the Hackett-Anderson Protocol to safeguard the secrecy of our planets' locations. Here's all you need to know about it."

Rael goes over the contents of a datapad and nods thoughtfully, "Most reasonable and understandable. As I'm the head of this department in the Migrant Fleet, I accept and abide by this condition and accept this offer."

Kevin smiles big time at this. "Wonderful! I think together we can come up with more than interesting projects. We'd like to offer assistance in colonizing New Rannoch, assistance in engineers and materiel. The exchange program can very well start in a week or two since we just began colonization of Shanxi and we can exchange engineers already for these two endeavors. As we already know, the Arcturus Shipyards are already repairing some of your ships as part of the assistance we're offering. And, if you want, you can dedicate a number of ships for mining efforts alongside the Alliance, and prospecting."

"We have a fair number of vessels dedicated to this task and we'd be more than happy to assist. We'd like to forward you the galactic map we have. It contains every location of interest known to the Council and more. We charted more than they know since we're… since we _were_ would be the better word, we aren't nomads anymore," Shala'Raan says.

"Thank you, Admiral. That will help us greatly. And… if you're interested, we will start working on something to help your immune system. We understand that you have trouble with that and that is why you need to live inside suits. Quarian and Alliance scientists can begin work on something to get you rid of that problem," Kevin says.

Silence ensued. The four Admirals seemed yet again stunned.

"You've already done more for us than anyone else did in the 300 years we've been wandering the stars as outcasts, for which we are more thankful, believe me. But why do all this? Go through this trouble?" Koris ask the President.

"I've already told the reasons to Admirals Raan and Zorah when they were aboard the _Spirit_. Nothing changed since then," Kevin answered. "We already have nanobots specialized for different tasks in the fields of medicine. If our scientists can work together, we can adapt them to your biology and in due time come up with something at… even the deepest level of genetics to help you with this matter. Preliminary meetings between some of our scientists concluded that the nanobots can do a good work at start and even on long term, but an actual organic catalyst to your immune system would be preferable."

"We will bring this before the Conclave yet again, it is not something we want to decide without the consent of our people. There will be those who will want to accept it and those who won't," Rael said.

"There is no need for the whole population to want it. Even if there's a small minority, we'll work for it if there's interest," Kevin reassured.

"We are glad to hear it, President."

"The immune system issue is off the treaty. The documents should be ready to sign within the hour and we'll have a press conference for it. Are you ok with it?"

Every Quarian nods in approval.

* * *

 **Reach, N7 Marine Corps HQ**

 **Major John Shepard**

John Shepard was sitting at his desk doing paperwork, something he loathes. He just watched the press conference held in the Parliament building on Earth with the occasion of the signing of a mutually beneficial treaty between the Quarians and the Alliance. The masses and media were addicted to this new event and for good cause - it isn't everyday that you meet a friendly alien race and get on a good footing with them.

Now Shepard was back to the work ahead. He was sifting through the dossiers of his teammates. He and the other top graduates of the N7 program of his year were to form Fireteam Immortal and be assigned to the _SSV Normandy_ under Captain David Edward Anderson. He knows well enough his colleagues as he had served with them before in raids on pirate stations scattered across Alliance space. Piracy was still an issue, although a very minor one, to this day. With the latest raids they were effectively shut down.

He had one more good look at the paper which had them listed with their position in the team, role and specialization.

 _ **Fireteam Immortal**_

 _Major John Shepard (Immortal One) – CO, rifleman_

 _Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko (Immortal Two) – XO, rifleman, medic_

 _Warrant Officer James Vega (Immortal Three) – rifleman, explosives specialist (includes antitank weapon, dependent on mission)_

 _Chief Warrant Officer Ashley Williams (Immortal Four) – rifleman, squad designated marksman (main weapon dependent on mission)_

 _Sergeant Major EDI (Immortal Five) – rifleman, cyber warfare specialist_

 _Sergeant Major Alex Valentine Wyatt (Immortal Six) – light machine gunner, engineer_

Shepard knew EDI was a Smart AI. While it was not a regular sight, there were Smart AIs in the Marine Corps with N7 training. The training was adapted for AIs too and promoted interoperability between AI and human soldiers. EDI was one of those AIs and was also proficient in cyber warfare. She is supposed to deploy groundside only when necessary since she was also the _Normandy_ 's AI.

The last name on the list was somewhat new to Shepard, Alex Valentine Wyatt. He heard her name during N7 training but never met the woman. He took a brief resume of Alex to see who she was in a nutshell.

 _ **Name:**_ _Alex Valentine Wyatt_

 _ **Gender:**_ _F_

 _ **Age:**_ _24_

 _ **Place of birth:**_ _Earth, Australia, Adelaide_

 _ **Hair color:**_ _Black_

 _ **Eye color:**_ _Green on right, blue on left (heterochromia iridium)_

 _ **Height:**_ _6' (1.80 meters)_

 _ **Personality:**_ _erratic at times, follows orders well, very protective_

 _ **Skills:**_ _Engineering, proficient in Close Quarters Combat_

 _ **Bio:**_ _Alex is the oldest of her other two sisters, whom she cares very deeply for; explains her very protective attitude of comrades. She signed up for the Alliance to see the galaxy and help support her two sisters. Alex, with her skills with machines, moved up to the Alliance Marine Engineer Corps. Later, due to commendable skill shown in combat situations, she was offered N1 to N7 training. She's vision impaired, meaning without her glasses or contacts, she is, and as she quoted, "Blind as a bloody bat". On an interesting note, throughout her entire family line, nearly all members of the Wyatt family line had Heterochromia iridium, and were both vision impaired. She says it's a family trait they had._

 **(AN: Alex V. Wyatt is an OC provided by VRGL1337)**

Shepard nodded in approval of what he read. She seemed quite the fella to have in your team. At that young age to be an N7 it meant that she was extremely good. A shame the Alliance didn't have a cure for everything yet, if she had good natural eyesight it would be a huge bonus.

After finally finishing everything he had to do, he got up from his seat and walked up to a window with a view over a huge city which served as the capital for the colony of Reach. He sighed, soon he will be aboard the new warship under the command of a man he knew for a while now. And if the experience exchange program was something to go by, he's expecting a Quarian member too.

Then he switched his gaze towards the sky. _'What's life without some adventure and action?'_ he asked himself. A quiet and cozy place, Shepard. A quiet and cozy place.

* * *

 **AN:** Please leave **feedback** and stay tuned for more! Will update slower. I will remind you again that this story **WILL NOT** die. I have it thought out to the end and totally intend on finishing it. This and my other ongoing story.

* * *

 **A STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Apollonir**

 **CONSULTANT FOR OCs & BETA FEEDBACK: VRGL1337**


	4. Ch 4 - Deep Silent Complete

**Chapter 4: Deep Silent Complete**

* * *

 **Serpent Nebula, Widow System**

 **Citadel, Council Chambers**

It's been a month and a half and the Council's search efforts returned negative. Not even the Shadow Broker had a lead. There had been some who claimed they knew where the Migrant Fleet was but it didn't check. It was safe now to say that the Councilors were at a loss. Not even the Quarians in exile had a lead; not that they'd betray their people if they knew, exile doesn't mean you don't care anymore.

"Nothing?" asked Tevos as she gazed outside through a reinforced window, taking in the sight of the Citadel's arms.

"Nothing," Valern swiftly answered. "We've got nothing. They… disappeared."

"Has the Migrant Fleet met an unexpected end? Have the Quarians died?" the Asari asked nobody in particular, more like reflecting with a sad tone to her voice.

"That would be the first good news we'd hear in a long time," Sparatus bitterly threw his words wrapped in a grudge.

"Possible if they came too close to a black hole or hit a star in FTL, no other viable option to destroy 50,000 ships," Valern stated his hypothesis.

"Any words from Executor Pallin? What is the situation of the C-Sec frigates?" Tevos asked.

"They are more busy saving the civilian ships that are part of the search mission from small pirate craft attempting to board them and take the crews for the slave market," Sparatus reported.

This left them pondering on what they had and what to do with what they had. After a few minutes of silence, Valern spoke. "I propose we continue the search for two more weeks. This is costing us money and the ships can be put to good use somewhere else."

"Not even considering this! We must find the damn Quarians and make sure they don't pull another stunt on us!"

"I agree with Councilor Valern, we can't keep this search going indefinitely. It's costing us resources. Two more weeks and then we pull back most of what we had and leave a smaller force to scour that sector of the galaxy for them. Besides, I'm sure there will be enough people left to search – mercenaries, pirates, explorers. We will rise the pay for valuable information too," Tevos stated.

"Wise choice. Most of the civilian vessels will return once the main armed forces are called back; there won't be anyone left to keep them safe from the pirates that seem to migrate there in search of fortune," Valern continued.

Sparatus flared his mandibles with frustration and held back his antipathy, "It looks like I'm outvoted."

* * *

 **Serpent Nebula, Widow System**

 **Citadel, Zakera Ward**

Executor Pallin was in his casual clothes when he entered an alleyway in the Zakera Wards. Nobody seemed to notice him, he was just a regular pedestrian like the many in the crowds around. Inside the alley was another Turian waiting for him.

"What is it that you want, Pallin?" the shady figure asked the cop.

Pallin brought out a datapad and handed it over to the guy. The man looked over its contests. "This will cost you. Assaulting a C-Sec frigate is no small endeavor," the man said.

"The frigate is alone with no escorts. The pad contains its plotted course for the following two months in the sector it was assigned for them to look for the Migrant Fleet. Me and my employer expects nothing short of success," Pallin told him.

"Indulge me, why do you want this particular frigate taken out? Does it have some… bad beans flying it?"

"The meanest beans we had are aboard. All crew dead and the vessel destroyed. Board the ship after you cripple it to make sure none gets out alive. This or your boss doesn't get the other half of the pay," Pallin instructed him. "Last thing we want to see is one of them being rescued and coming back here to stir trouble again."

The other Turian laughed mischievously. "My, my… Didn't think I'd see the day when Venari Pallin and the Council are trying to get rid of those who disagree with them. I know the Asari love to claw their way in everyone's economy to have the governments in their hands and the STG and SPECTRES doing the …dirty work," he said.

"It's one thing to disagree and another one to incite insubordination, sow discontent and plan a coup against the Council. Hell, some were even talking about busting into the Presidium and arresting Sparatus. This is long past the point of disagreement. A galaxy isn't kept from tearing itself apart on a regular basis only through sweet talk. Do everybody a favor and get rid of them," Pallin said.

"It begs the question, why not arrest them for this kind of behavior? You can always… 'find evidence' against them. There's always a way to silence somebody."

"And then what? We already have a fair amount of people who have lost their trust in the Council after the recent incidents. Throwing them in jail or moving against them in the public eye would be more trouble than worth. But… if they somehow get attacked by pirates…"

"Nobody bats an eye. But what's in for us? Money alone might not cut it…" the other Turian said.

Pallin regarded him in silence for a moment. "We know your AO. Maybe the patrol routes will be changed for a while… conveniently for your boss' operations in the Traverse."

"Huh. Good enough. Payment?"

Pallin pulled out three credit chits, each worth 250,000 credits and handed them to his interlocutor. "That's half. The other half, when the job's done. Don't worry, they are untraceable. But I highly doubt you folk ever convert these chits to cash."

"Yeah, our market is different than the Citadel's. We'll talk again, Pallin," his contact said before leaving the Executor alone and blended with the crowds.

* * *

 **Timeline**

 **March 18** **th** **2180:** A plot of Council officials to get rid of C-Sec officers who vigorously opposed their latest actions is set in motion. Said C-Sec officers are creating a rift in the organization and slowly among the people who live on the Citadel. The truth is one of hatred.

 **March 20** **th** **2180:** Alliance and Quarian engineers begin the exchange program. Quarians are building two cities already on New Rannoch. Alliance R &D is eager to improve what they have or create something new with Quarian aid.

 **March 22** **nd** **2180:** Tali'Zorah nar Rayya is assigned to the _SSV Normandy_ as an engineer. Certain Alliance officials argue that it is a massive breach of security to allow them access to warships but Admiral Hackett still allowed only Tali aboard the _Normandy_ due to the skills she showed during an evaluation, and also as a sign of trust between the two parties.

 **March 23** **rd** **2180:** Tali'Zorah and Alex V. Wyatt report to the _Normandy_. The next day, the ship leaves docks for a one week trial. Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu's Expeditionary Fleet is being prepared to leave for another expedition since the first didn't cover as much ground as wanted, even if the two main objectives were achieved (locating the Mass Relay paired to the Shanxi one and making contact with an alien civilization). The mission retained its parameters from the previous one, plus gathering data on the Council if encountered without 'breaking the silence'.

 **March 26** **th** **2180:** Pirate attacks on Council ships intensify, forcing more and more vessels to give up the search for the Migrant Fleet, the handsome ransom not bring worth the risks.

 **March 30** **th** **2180:** The _SSV Normandy_ finishes its trials. The ship docks to resupply before heading to Shanxi to rendezvous with the Expeditionary Fleet. _Normandy_ 's first mission is an exploratory and espionage one.

 **March 31** **st** **2180:** Shanxi's first town is finished. It houses a population of just over 10,000 Humans, Smart AIs and Quarians. A Quarian embassy is opened on Arcturus Station.

 **April 1** **st** **2180:** Alliance leadership debates on how to approach the wider galactic community. The opinions are split and the politicians and experts are in heated debates. President Kevin Montgomery and the military fancies a trade treaty with the Elcor for the high amount of metals they put on the market, even more so that they're under a temporary embargo on metal exports. The Expeditionary Fleet, now renamed 1st Heavy Reconnaissance Fleet, sets sail once more into uncharted space to look for resources, habitable planets outside the Relay network and conduct passive espionage on Council forces if encountered. Arcturus Shipyards continue reparations on Quarian vessels.

 **April 5** **th** **2180:** After a few days of debates, the Alliance concludes that a trade treaty with the Elcor will be beneficial and they will wait a bit more until time is right to make contact with the Citadel Council. Most officials consider the Council a threat to Humanity's independence with their attitude towards other client races, AIs, Quarians and unique technologies that gives the Alliance an edge. Jack Harper is promoted as Director of Alliance Intelligence Command.

 **April 6** **th** **2180:** In light of the newly signed military alliance with the Quarians, Alliance High Command offered the Quarian Heavy Fleet a refit and upgrade in terms of avionics, targeting computers, improved kinetic barriers and Titanium-B battleplate. In exchange, the Quarians will pay the value of the refit at a later date when their economy is stable. The Admiralty Board gladly accepted the offer. The Alliance Heavy Shipyards are tasked with the endeavor and it is expected to finish the refit in two months at maximum working speed.

* * *

 _ **CDF Frigate-07**_ **, Unnamed system**

 **Officer Garrus Vakarian**

Aboard the Citadel Defense Force Frigate-07 operated by C-Sec and Turians of the Hierarchy Navy, was Garrus Vakarian, apparently as security force aboard the ship. He didn't feel like this was something regular. They fought a few pirates and were ordered not to stray from the mission anymore, even if it meant saving civilians in their stellar vicinity.

Garrus didn't like it at all. Something was foul here. One thing he also found out during his stay aboard the frigate is that the overwhelming majority are C-Sec officers who were publicly criticizing the Council in the recent years, especially with the incident between the Quarians and the Turians involving the Eezo deposit. He was one of them. He used to make many jokes on the Council's behalf and got in conflict with Executor Venari Pallin for that.

" _ **Battle stations! Battle stations! This is not a drill! All hands report to your posts!"**_ a voice said throughout the ship. Garrus snapped immediately from his table where he was busy mounting another mod on his rifle. He took a few thermal clips, grabbed his helmet and put it on just in time when the ship violently shook and alarms went off.

"What's happening!?" another C-Sec officer asked.

"We're under attack by the looks of it! Hurry to your post!" Garrus said and rushed to his post. _'Security detail…'_ he remembered Pallin's words.

The ship shook again and Garrus fell to the ground. Another set of alarms let everyone aboard know they had a hull breach and were venting atmosphere. Behind him, an airlock sealed to prevent the air being sucked out into the void through a breach in the engines room.

He managed to make his way to the bridge where he found half of the crew panicked and the other half were trying to fly the ship and retaliate.

"What's going on?" Garrus asked the Turian CO.

"Pirate attack! Right on us! Our engines are crippled. GET THAT SOS MESSAGE ALREADY!"

"Sorry, sir. We have a few cables cut somewhere! Somebody must get to the comms through the maintenance hall and get it fixed. And then manually activate it," an Asari in C-Sec clothes reported from her terminal.

"Pirate cruiser is launching boarding craft! They're headed straight for us!"

"They're jamming us!"

The Turian Captain turned to Garrus again. "Vakarian, go get that link repaired and manually activate the distress signal! One deck below us is the entrance to the maintenance corridors, just right after you exit the elevator."

" _ **All hands, stand by to repel boarders!"**_

"Yes, sir!" Garrus said and rushed through the corridors. Cracked pipes were filling the air with gases and smoke was coming from engineering. The ship shook again violently, this time the bridge was hit and everybody there killed by the impact or slowly suffocating in space.

The elevator wasn't working so Garrus had to take the stairs. For one deck he didn't bother going by every step, he wanted to just jump and fall a few meters, knowing his armor could take the short fall. But the artificial gravity failed just as he was lounging himself over the railing.

' _Dammit!'_ he cursed and engaged his magnetic boots. After a couple seconds, he got to the lower deck. One of his colleagues was floating dead with a hole in his head. Garrus immediately prepared his rifle, the pirates managed to get aboard already. He moved through the clouds of smoke until he came to a small door, almost unnoticeable if one didn't actually look for it.

He forced the door and it hissed open, allowing Garrus entrance into the narrow corridor before closing behind him. Pipes and electrical systems were all around him, making his advance awkward. He kept an eye open for a symbol remotely connected to communications. On the radio he was listening to his friends and fellow coworkers coordinating a desperate defense against the numerically superior pirates, mostly Batarians and lawless Turians.

' _This is all your work, isn't it Pallin? But you're too busy kissing the Council's collective asses to come up with this crap. No, it was you and Sparatus for sure. You're a dead man when I get out of this, Pallin!'_ Garrus cursed in his mind.

He finally reached the end of the narrow corridor and it lead upwards. He deactivated his boots and jumped, in zero gravity he was able to reach the top where the antennae terminal was. There were holes in the hull and there were many cables severed. Garrus tore off the terminal's cover to reach the controls. Curiously, there was a small generator manually activated. Garrus pushed the button and the terminal came to life. He linked his suit's radio to the terminal to broadcast a message with the regular distress signal.

"This is CDF Frigate-07, we are under attack! Pirates are boarding us and the ship is crippled! Requesting immediate assistance!"

* * *

 _ **SSV Normandy**_ **, 1** **st** **HRF**

 **Shadowing _CDF Frigate-07_**

Alex Valentine Wyatt was in her bunk aboard the _Normandy_. She was relaxing after a training session with her teammates; that includes EDI. She has a very good opinion about everyone, even Joker. But her teammates, especially Ashley, see her as a retreated person, keeping more to herself; and a bit nuts.

 _Fireteam Immortal found itself on the sparring ring of the ship's gym after working out together, now honing their CQC skills. They had plenty of training in that regard from the Alliance but what better way to keep in shape other than sparring with the top graduates of your year's N7._

" _Nice one, EDI," Alex congratulated the AI after a match with Ashley. AIs who were serving in the Marine Corps and Army were expected to know hand-to-hand combat._

" _Thank you, Alex," EDI said as she left the ring with Ash in tow._

" _I could've kicked your tin ass if I wanted to," Ashley taunted._

" _Miss Williams, I am fully aware that N7 soldiers are more powerful than regular people with the genetic, muscular and bone augmentations they get. But I highly doubt it will be of use when you aren't proficient as Miss Wyatt here."_

" _Awh, thanks EDI!"_

" _Yeah, not as if we are super soldiers with the enhancements but they are something. Hey Alex, your turn," Kaidan said from the sidelines while switching his soaked shirt._

 _Alex stretched for a few moments at first. "Alright, who's next?" she asked before proceeding to put on some protection gear._

 _James smiled as he cracked his knuckles after putting his gear and joining Alex in the ring._

" _Let's see what you're packing, lola."_

 _Alex adopted her fighting stance. "Let's dance, big boy!" she said and approached James with her guard up. "I've beaten everyone on this ship so far."_

" _There's still me, you know? So, how come you so good?" he asked as he threw a diversionary punch that got deflected and avenged with a kick to his thigh._

" _For starters, you don't get to look out for two sisters in a bad neighborhood," she answered and went proceeded with a series of quick kicks to James' legs to wear him down._

" _What are they like? Your sisters," James catches her leg at one point and pulls her closer for a pinning move. She responds by giving herself more momentum and kick James with her free knee in the chest. He staggered back from the power behind the kick. 'Damn, she's strong!' he thought._

" _Think of me but 14. You hurt 'em, Vega, I end you! I got them out of there and to Queensland to make 'em happy. Last thing they need is my sidekick to go pedo mode," Alex says and loses focus for a moment as she remembers the good looking girls on the beaches of Queensland._

 _James manages to put two powerful punches into her. "Stop daydreaming about the good stuff, lola. I'm here."_

" _Excuse enough to daydream," she retorts along with a roundhouse kick that throws James off balance with the force it was delivered it. Alex uses the opening to deal a double punch into James' guard and then swipe his legs from beneath him._

" _Bloody hell, James! Stop thinking about perfect butts and focus! In real combat against an Asari you'd be dead. You good?" she asks him as she extends a hand._

 _Vega takes her hand and stands up, giving her a mischievous smile. "Yeah Mom, I'm good. Only one way to stop the competition for those perfect butts. But that's out of my league."_

" _Shameless flirt!" Ashley says with a shake of the head._

" _James, what is this? You're getting soft?" Shepard finally voiced his presence._

 _Vega threw him the protection gear with a chuckle. "We're just getting to know each other. You know I'd come on top in a real fight."_

" _Oh? Is that a challenge?" Alex teased._

" _Damn right it is. The muscle tank versus the leopard. Wanna see that one," came Kaidan._

" _Might I suggest we end our training here, Shepard? We are nearing the two hour mark," EDI said, to which Shepard nodded._

" _Yeah, enough for today. Let's go get a shower and something to eat, Immortal!"_

 _Alex winked at Ashley when Shepard said shower. Ashley in turn rolled her eyes. Alex was simply enjoying doing this to people._

But that didn't bother her at all, or her teammates. She pushed any thought she had aside and grabbed a book to read. She glanced over the cover, _Eugene Sledge – With the Old Breed: At Peleliu and Okinawa'_ , one of the best first-hand accounts of combat in the Pacific during World War II. She opened it where she stopped last time and started reading.

But her joy was short lived when Joker's voice came on the intercom.

" _ **Captain Anderson, please report on the bridge."**_

It wasn't every day that Joker asked Anderson to present himself on the bridge. And when he did, it usually was something the Captain didn't enjoy. This time would be no different because in 15 minutes the whole of Fireteam Immortal was summoned by Anderson to the CIC. She let her book fall on her face with a thud before getting up, putting the good book aside and walking outside of the Crew Quarters and taking the elevator.

"Hold it!" she heard Shepard's voice. Alex put her foot in the elevator's door in the last moment. The doors opened again and Shepard jumped in the elevator.

"Thanks, Sarge Wyatt!"

"No problem, sir. What do you think the Old Man's summoning us for?"

Shepard chuckled a bit. They weren't on this ship for long and Alex already started affectionately calling Anderson the Old Man, and it soon spread to Ashley and James.

"Hell if I know. Something big if Joker wanted him on the bridge. By the way, don't think I've had time to ask but you gotta teach me some of those moves you've got in you."

Alex smiled, "Sure you wanna take Vega's place and be on the receiving end?" she asked Shepard who in turn seemed to think about it. "Blimey, I'll teach ya. But you gotta get me a date with somebody in turn."

Shepard cocked an eyebrow, "Oh?" and he feigned innocence. "Ah, right… and here I was thinking you're asking me out."

Shepard read in Alex's bio that she was lesbian but didn't hurt to make a small joke about it, did it?

Alex patted him on the belly teasingly, "You still have a lot to go before I'd ask you out, Shepard. James could give you his workout program."

"Are you telling me you'd date a physical prowess supremacist and not me?"

"Even Kaidan."

"The fuck? Come on, Kaidan's been a pansy since I know him," Shepard said with his pride somewhat wounded by their small talk.

"Joking aside, thanks. Let me know when you want me to teach you. Surely then you will be able to beat James in a sparring match and have your man ego restored. But alas, here we are…"

They entered the CIC where Anderson, EDI, Vega, Ashley and Kaidan were, all clustered around the holographic projection over the tactical table with a display of a signal of varying wavelength.

"Sir, reporting as requested!" Alex saluted alongside with Shepard.

"At ease, Marines. Now that you all are here, let's begin. We've got something. The _Normandy_ and the _Desert Fox_ have both intercepted a distress signal while scouting ahead of the fleet," Anderson said.

"Distress signal?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. And it is from one of those Council species," the Captain said and pressed a button to let it play. "Along with the distress signal was a message. If it wasn't for the Prothean communication technology we incorporated we would've had a tough time intercepting it. EDI was able to filter it and here it is…"

A synthesized male voice spoke in English, _**"This is CDF Frigate-07, we are under attack! Pirates are boarding us and the ship is crippled! Requesting immediate assistance!"**_

"The message was in Turian and we were lucky enough to hear it through jamming. Thanks to the translator the Quarians gave us, we were able to formulate our own," EDI said. "And we were able to get it in English. A frigate of this CDF is under attack, their location is in a solar system just 2 light hours from our current location."

Every other member of Fireteam Immortal looked at each other as if knowing what the next thing they'd do was.

"I've forwarded this to Rear Admiral Averescu aboard the _Spirit_. He got in touch with HIGHCOM and they approved a rescue mission. The _Normandy_ will go in and check it. The _Desert Fox_ will be our backup," Anderson said.

"Sir, wouldn't this make our presence felt sooner than the Alliance initially planned?" Shepard asked. The Alliance wanted to make contact with the Council at some point but they were postponing it for the time being.

Anderson nodded, "Yes, but we can't let pirates run rampant like that. They seem to have the same issue we had with piracy. And we wouldn't live up to our principles if we let pirate scum freely attack other ships. We will go in, stealth mode engaged, give the guys a hand and leave. EDI will hack their computers and wipe out everything on us, surveillance cameras, sensors data, anything possible in case they detect us. Now the reason why I've called you here is to tell you that you're infiltrating the pirate ship and download everything they have in their computers and deliver some justice along the way."

"No prisoners?"

"Can't afford any. Besides, law and regulations are clear – the senior officer decides if they arrest the pirates who surrender or executes them."

"But sir," Alex began, "they are not Alliance citizens and do not fall under the same regulations. The anti-piracy laws were passed for pirates that were Humans, thus Alliance citizens originally."

"I doubt somebody will care about a bunch of pirates," Ashley said.

"Fair point," Alex conceded.

"Gear up, folks, and report to the hangar as soon as you are ready. Cortez will get you there with a Stealth Kodiak," Anderson ordered. "We're already on our way to intercept the ship that broadcasts the distress signal."

All six members saluted with a "Yes, sir!" and rushed to the armory. In five minutes they were in their T-Kev N7 Marine armor and armed to the teeth. Everyone had the M7H variant that fires the 7.62mm round for extra stopping power. All except for Alex who had her Minimi Mk II belt-fed light machinegun at the ready.

Only EDI was standing out in the group with her N7 armor adapted for AIs. It had the same colors and markings but it was a more reinforced variant with more powerful shields, her UP being able to carry more weight than a Human was able to carry an armor configuration with better shields.

Cortez was waiting for them. He made last checks for the Kodiak and all he needed was the go ahead from Anderson. Fireteam Immortal embarked on the shuttle and got ready for the first time they'd see action since assigned to the _Normandy_.

* * *

 _ **CDF Frigate-07**_ **, Unnamed system**

 **Fireteam Immortal, Boarding mission**

"Alright, so here's the plan," Shepard said to get the team's attention as the Kodiak left the _Normandy_ 's small hangar bay, "EDI will hack their ships as soon as we get aboard and shut them down. Engage your magnetic boots 'cause we're operating in zero G. We get everything out of those computers and bugger off. Killing the pirates is a bonus. No prisoners. Keep your helmets polarized all the time, we don't want anyone to see our faces just yet. Capisci?"

"Aye, sir!" came the collective roar of the team.

"Major, you might want to see this…" Cortez called from the front. Shepard moved to the pilot's cabin and saw a ship about the size of the _Normandy_ with severe damage. Its engines were emitting a blue glow with irregularity, sign they were damaged. The hull had multiple breaches and atmosphere was still venting on the lower decks. On the other side, a few kilometers from the crippled frigate was the pirate ship, an old Turian cruiser, its guns trained on the CDF ship.

" _Normandy_ , you're seeing this?" Shepard asked through a heavily encrypted channel.

" _Yes. We have a minor development that will shorten your mission. The AI of the Desert Fox found a doorway into the pirate ship's systems. The Fox pinged the ship and is in their systems, data downloading. We'll turn off the life support and every other major system aboard that pirate ship and let the crew suffocate to death. You're only going to deal with the pirates aboard the frigate."_

"Good to hear that, sir. Thanks for the heads up," Shepard said before turning his attention back to the sight outside. A small debris field formed and there were bodies drifting in space. Cortez maneuvered through and touched down on the frigate's hull with a magnetic lock. Shepard returned back to his team.

"You guys heard that?" he asked them and received affirmative answers.

The pilot cabin's door closed and sealed hermetically. The troop bay was decompressed and the air sucked into small tanks on the walls so as not to lose it once the door opens and reveals the void of the space and the hull of the frigate.

"Move out. Look for any entry point. EDI, as soon as you can, get us schematics for this ship."

"Copy that."

After half a minute, they reached the bridge of the frigate exposed to the void with the reinforced glass shattered and a good part of it torn off by a mass accelerator round. The door that lead into the ship was blown off as well.

"Immortal One to _Normandy_ Actual, we're in, proceeding with the plan. EDI, see if you can access any computer," Shepard said on their channel.

EDI walked to the console that looked the most intact and shook her head upon a closer analysis. "Ship's systems are fried, nothing's working. We need to extract the hardware storage device, the hard disk, if we want to get anything out of these databanks. But to do that we must know where the hard disks are and carefully extract them," EDI said.

Alex who was watching the corridor with her LMG said, "Even if we're dealing with alien tech, I guess I could get those hard disks. We just need to find them. But that takes time we don't really have. It's just a matter of time before another ship comes in response to the distress signal."

"Good point. EDI, try to raise the _Fox_ 's AI and see if he has extracted any schematics of this ship from the pirate vessel," Shepard ordered. "Let's get moving."

"I have received the schematics. Detailed too. It is very suspicious that the pirate ship has detailed information on the vessel designated _CDF Frigate-07_ , from every crew member to their plotted course for two months. Shepard, the circumstances are what you might call 'shady'. I'm transferring the schematics to everyone's HUD," EDI reported.

They progressed a little on the deck and came across the first body. It was a Turian in the blue and black C-Sec armor with multiple holes in his chest area and a blue liquid seemed to stain the armor around the holes.

Kaidan knelt to examine it while the others were on overwatch. "According to what we've got from our Quarian friends, this guy's a Turian. Holes in armor are consistent with weapons based on Mass Effect technology. No vital signs detected. Guy's dead for couple minutes now," he reported.

A violent explosion shook the ship just as they were getting ready to advance.

" _Normandy Actual to Fireteam Immortal, be advised, another explosion in the ship's engine section. Investigate the rear section of the ship and try to save any survivors of the crew."_

"Acknowledged! Let's move, Immortal!" Shepard orders and the team utilizes the schematics they have to reach the rear section of the ship. Battle damage was visible at every step with debris floating around, cracked pipes and structural damage. The bodies were more and more common.

"Damn, these aliens are ugly fuckers," Alex said when she saw a dead Batarian.

"Redefines the four eyes insult," Ashley teases as she rounds a corner with her M7 at the ready.

Alex moved near her and advanced with the LMG pointing forward. "Don't get any ideas, Williams," Alex said since she's wearing glasses or contact lenses, depends whether she's on a mission or not.

"I'm detecting movement 15 meters ahead. One individual is hunkering down while three are surrounding him and a deck below us are four more contacts. They're making their way up. Intercepted radio communications indicate that the pinned individual is the last survivor of the crew," EDI reported. "If we move now, we'll get the jump on them."

"Alex, Kaidan and EDI, stay behind and cover our asses. Take out the hostiles as soon as they pop up. Ashley and James, we're busting in," Shepard ordered.

* * *

 _ **CDF Frigate-07**_ **, Unnamed system**

 **EDI, Kaidan, Alex**

"Lieutenant, I believe the pirates will use the staircase built on the right side of that elevator," EDI said.

"Alright, Alex set up your LMG overviewing the staircase and open up as soon as they get out of there. EDI, you and I will fire a 40mm grenade into their ranks at your mark," Kaidan put up the strategy for them.

The two loaded a grenade in their 40mm grenade launcher modules attached to their M7 Lancer assault rifles and took cover with their guns aimed at the opening that's the staircase. Alex crouched and readied her Minimi.

"MARK!" EDI said. Just in that moment, out of the four pirates, two walked out in the hallway in a hurry to rendezvous with their other 3 accomplices in crime. Kaidan and EDI fire their 40mm grenades in the staircase's wall, leaving the two in the corridor to Alex and to avoid the possibility of being injured by shrapnel. The two grenades detonate and kill one bad guy instantly and mortally injure the other. Alex opens up with her LMG at the same time and tears new holes in the two Batarian pirates. They never stood a chance, especially with the element of surprise on the Alliance Marines' part.

"With love, from Australia!"

"EDI, detecting any more contacts outside the ones we know of?" Kaidan asked.

"Negative. I th- Wait! Two more headed for Shepard and the survivor from the opposite direction!"

"Major, we've dealt with the hostiles but you've got two more headed your way!" Kaidan informed his CO.

" _I know, we've got them."_

* * *

 _ **CDF Frigate-07**_ **, Unnamed system**

 **Shepard, Ashley, James**

The other three made their way forward into what they guess was the engine room. A lot of damage was present with multiple hull breaches. Two Batarians and a Turian were advancing on the last surviving member of the crew. The Turian seemed the more disciplined since every Hierarchy citizen gets military training. He was putting suppressing fire while his buddies were closing the distance.

The crewman managed to line up a shot with his gun and hit a Batarian, killing him with two headshots. Shepard and Ashley lines up their rifles and shot the other two, the 5.56mm rounds fired by the mini MAC guns that their weapons are went through the pirates' armor and right into their bodies and out the other side. If they didn't die on the spot, they would surely die of the exposure to the void with severe injuries and suit breaches.

"My first alien kill… not too different from shooting other Humans, really," Ashley noted.

"Let's get the crewman. Turn on your translators to what we got from the Quarians," Shepard said and approached Garrus with his hands up and rifle pointing at the ceiling.

"Sir, what are you doing?" James asked Shepard.

"I want to look friendly to him. Last thing we need is him thinking we're with the pirates. Get ready to cover me if things go south."

Garrus eyed Shepard with his gun at the ready. _'Well, he surely doesn't shoot at me which is good,'_ Garrus thought. He didn't recognize the armor at all, mostly black with several red stripes on shoulders, head and arms. The body structure reminded him of a male Drell. Drells don't engage in piracy at all so that added to Garrus' benefit of doubt. But it was never too late for the Drells to engage in acts of piracy.

"Can you understand me?" Shepard said and his translator turned his English to Keelish. "If you can, then know we're not the enemy. We're here in response to a distress signal."

Garrus poked his head with the gun at the ready over the heavy pipelines that served him as cover. "Why should I trust you? I don't recognize your armor. Who are you?" the Turian asked.

"A friend. Trust me or die here. It's not like if I was one of the assailants I'd kill my teammates just to get to a guy, is it?"

"Well… I guess not. But if you're greedy enough to share the loot and pay with less, then it's a sound idea for a scum pirate."

"Come on, Turian. I've got teammates guarding our way out of here. You come with us and help us kill those pirates and get you to safety or hope somebody else comes around before your ship goes up in flames or die alone here."

Garrus rose from his spot and slowly walked towards Shepard. Then, Shepard sprinted toward him. Garrus tried to line a shot but Shepard was far too fast. Garrus felt a sharp pain in his back before he blacked out and a moment later Shepard pushed him out of the way.

Two pirates popped up out of nowhere and one shot Garrus in the back. His shields held but failed in the last moment and one round found its way into Garrus' body. James and Ashley reacted and opened fire but the pirate wasn't within their line of sight when he shot Garrus.

Everything darkened and he passed out.

* * *

 _ **SSV Spirit of Fire,**_ **Sick Bay**

 **Garrus Vakarian**

Garrus slowly opened his eyes. He felt dizzy and a bright light filled his eyes, forcing him to keep them shut. He kept hearing soft voices around speaking a language his translator didn't pick up.

He tried to stand up but a pain in his back told him not to proceed with that idea and a hand on his chest kept him down. He slowly opened his eyes after they got used to the light.

" _He's waking up, sir."_

" _The Admiral's on his way. He wants to talk to the guy."_

" _How do you know it's a guy?"_

" _Does it look like a 'she' to you? That Tali girl said he's a 'he'."_

Two… _'Asari? No, the Asari do not have pinkish skin and have head crests. What are they?'_ Garrus asked himself. Then, another person appeared with a similar body build to the one that spoke to him aboard the C-Sec frigate.

" _He all good, Doc?"_ he asked one of the Asari-like aliens.

" _He seems stable for now. His dextro based biology made it difficult for us to treat him with what we have without making it worse, but I think he's good. He recovers pretty well. He might still be tired as we might expect from a Human, even if he got 18 hours of sleep,"_ she replied. The …male Asari nodded and proceeded to fix a device where Garrus' ears were and one for him.

"Can you understand me?" he asked.

"Yes…" Garrus replied.

He dragged a chair close to Garrus' bed and sat down. "I am Major John Shepard, Systems Alliance Marine Corps. Your name is Garrus Vakarian, officer at… Citadel Security, right?" he asked.

"Yes… where did you get that info?" Garrus asked. "And more importantly, what are you?"

"My species is called Human, or Homo Sapiens Sapiens if you want to go science mode," Shepard replied.

The door opened and in walked another Human, this one dressed in a blue with black uniform, golden strands and decorations on his uniform and head covering. He had an escort of two other soldiers and… _'a Quarian with him? Interesting…'_

Shepard stood up and saluted him, the man returned the salute in kind. It was very similar to a Turian military salute. The whole place screamed of military to him. The man fixed a similar device to his right ear with an extension that came close to his mouth, a microphone probably. He dragged two more chairs, one for him and one for the Quarian, speaking of which she seemed quite the shy one.

"Garrus Vakarian…" he began. "We have a lot to talk about. Do you feel like talking or should we come back at a later moment?"

"I can talk now. May I ask what is going on here? Who are you, people? Where am I?" Garrus asked.

"Rank and name are Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu. This young lady here is Tali'Zorah vas _Normandy_ nar _Rayya_. You are aboard the _SSV Spirit of Fire_ , a battleship of the Alliance Navy. You've been shot and brought aboard my flagship for better medical treatment. Now, we've… accessed some of the information found in the computers of the pirate ship and we know what you were doing out here and all that happened. We… get to that later. But your search for the Migrant Fleet was in vain. You would've never found them."

"Why? Ehm… Tali, right?" Garrus asked and Tali nodded, "Just out of curiosity… where has the Migrant Fleet gone that nobody would find you? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you guys dropped off the radar, got the Council all acting like they have a talon up their collective butts. But that is also part of the reason I'm here… because I am happy."

"Not too often that a Turian is happy when we are doing well," Tali said as she crossed her arms.

Garrus let out the Turian equivalent of a chuckle, "The very reason I'm here now is because I'm not like your regular, prejudiced Turian. If my instincts are right, all this mess was a plot."

"How so?" Tali asked.

"One thing I've noticed is that the overwhelming majority of the crew of my ship were publicly expressing their… disapproval against the Council's latest policies… All colleagues of mine at C-Sec. We even got into arguments with Pallin for saying, some more jokingly than others, that we should bust into the Council Chambers and arrest Sparatus. Yeah, so we get ordered to stop helping ships that come under attack from pirates and stick to our plotted course, they actually sent CDF ships to look for your Fleet. Then we get attacked by pirates… a hell of a coincidence if you ask a detective," Garrus said.

"A good detective you are, mister Vakarian. Because, let me be frank with you, those pirates were paid to explicitly attack your ship, cripple it and kill all the crew. That's what we've got from their ship's computers," Averescu said.

Garrus turned his gaze away from them. He stared at the ceiling with anger in his eyes and his talons clenched.

"I honestly hoped that was just a coincidence… What are you going to do with me? As far as I've seen, you didn't show up after you helped Tali's people. Which begs the conclusion: you wanted to stay hidden, for now," Garrus said.

"Well, we are not going to kill you or worse, that's for sure," Shepard said.

"Indeed," Averescu added. "For the time being, you will recuperate in one of our hospitals. Miss Zorah here was kind enough to share some of her food with you but it will soon become an issue. And since we can't exactly barge in Turian held territories to get more food for you, I'll have you transferred to the _SSV Amber Fate_ and sent to Arcturus Station. That's where we will find plenty of dextro compatible food and better medical facilities.

You will be released, however, as soon as we make contact with the Council. Which might take a while… But you ain't going anywhere anytime soon with the gunshot wounds."

Garrus nodded, "Thank you for your hospitality, Admiral. I'm in no hurry to get back home soon after Pallin's stunt. I bet he and Sparatus are behind this treacherous act. Can you give me all the data you have on this incident, please?" he asked.

"Yes, you'll have it. It would be my pleasure to contribute to the downfall of a corrupt official. We have had a bad history with corruption, you can understand why I'm eager. And piracy too…" Averescu explained.

"Thank you again, sir. I will enjoy putting an end to his career. My father was a detective at C-Sec before leaving and being employed as a military and political advisor by Palaven Command, he might find something useful if I get this to him. By the way… what did you do with the pirate ship?" Garrus asked.

The whole group chuckled.

"Well, you see, we've sent Sparatus a small gift…" Shepard started to tell.

* * *

 _ **ARS Destiny Ascension**_ **, Bridge**

 **Serpent Nebula, Widow System**

The _Destiny Ascension_ , pride of the Citadel Council, is the largest warship in the known galaxy with her length at 1,400 meters and 2,500 meters tall, powerful mass accelerator cannons and kinetic barriers, a standing symbol of the Asari Republics' economical and technological prowess in Council Space.

Commanded by Matriarch Lidanya, the _Destiny_ is, as usual, guarding the Citadel from any possible attack with her fleet. It seemed a regular day with nothing out of the ordinary. After all, who would be stupid enough to attack the Citadel? The only ruckus that was going on was with the Quarians' disappearance.

The bridge was rather silent, the only sound was that of consoles beeping or small chatter between technicians operating them. Then, a beeping sound filled the bridge.

"Report!" Lidanya snapped when she recognized the beeping was originating from the sensors terminals.

An Asari maiden started to press several buttons before reporting, "A ship just came through the Relay, it wasn't scheduled and the IFF identifies it as a friendly but its name is tagged as …"

"As…? Say it already," Lidanya ordered when the operator hesitated.

"It is tagged as _GHOST SHIP_ …"

"What!?" Lidanya frowned, almost incredulous that somebody would name a ship like that. "What do we have on that ship?"

"Ship identified as an old decommissioned cruiser of the Turian Hierarchy. It is holding position near the Relay, no power in the engines or weapons… we detect little power actually," somebody reported.

Several warships charged with the defense of the Citadel were approaching the ship for boarding when the crew failed to respond to hails.

"The ghost ship is broadcasting on every frequency! We have both audio and visual."

"Put it on screen!"

The bridge's main screen for video feeds turned on and showed the bridge of the ship, most lights out. The Matriarch saw mild movement in the background but couldn't make anything of it. Then, a Batarian's face traversed the screen from right to left. His face had a darker shade than normal, his mouth was large open and eyes were bloodied. She understood.

"The bridge is dead and so is the whole ship… they suffocated. Somebody must have vented all their atmosphere."

" _There are horrors out in space,"_ a synthesized voice speaking the Turian language came on the comms from the ship. _"And fates worse than death… They know. They know…"_

This sent a shiver up the younger Asaris' backs. It wasn't a pleasant thing to see and hear – a ship arrives with its crew dead and broadcasts a creepy message.

"I want that ship boarded immediately," Lidanya ordered.

* * *

 **Serpent Nebula, Widow System**

 **Citadel, Private Council Chambers**

"Councilors…" Valern spoke with his usual 'shit happened' tone to get the attention of his colleagues. Tevos let down a report on Asari economic evolution for the last fiscal year to dedicate her attention to Valern while Sparatus interrupted his conversation with his wife.

"What is it, Valern?" Tevos asked.

"Has the STG found something on the Quarians?" Sparatus inquired only to get see Valern's almost exasperated facial expression. The Turian was obsessed with them.

"No, Sparatus, they did not. In fact, the STG has pulled out even more resources from this search mission. No, we have a… small development. A ghost ship jumped into system."

"Ghost… ship? Explain, please," Tevos said.

Valern put a small box and a datapad on the table in the recess room of the Council and started to explain what happened.

"A week and a half ago a ship jumped into the system. It was an old decommissioned Hierarchy cruiser. Please bear in mind that I'm telling you what the STG forwarded me. And they gave an ample report into the investigation," Valern said.

"Investigation? Hierarchy cruiser?" Tevos asked with suspicion focused on Sparatus. "Councilor Sparatus, what did the Hierarchy do?"

The Turian glared at the Asari with somewhat accusing eyes. "We don't even know what is going on and you are already blaming me or the Hierarchy, Tevos?" he asked.

"Allow me to explain," Valern deadpanned. "The ship came out of the Relay and held position. It only broadcasted a single message on a regular basis," the Salarian said and pressed a key on his omnitool.

" _There are horrors out in space. And fates worse than death… They know. They know…"_

"It is noteworthy that the IFF of the ship labeled it with the name GHOST SHIP and the boarding party found the whole crew dead," Valern resumed. "The ship's systems were shut down, atmosphere vented. The crew presented major signs of exposure to the void. The bodies were Batarian and Turian. Now you might be asking yourselves how a ship arrived here with a dead crew, right?" he asked. Tevos and Sparatus nodded, a sense of fear was making its way into their chests.

"The computers had some data left in them regarding this – it was a pirate ship and it had just attacked _Frigate-07_ of C-Sec," Valern said. Sparatus had a sudden sinking feeling. "An STG ship traveled to where the attack took place and the findings were… disturbing."

"Disturbing?" Tevos asked. Sparatus kept a stoic face but inside he was shitting himself. If the truth came to light he could lose his position as a Councilor and be imprisoned.

"Yes. The frigate was destroyed. Not a single survivor found. The engine section of the vessel had suffered extensive damage, signs it was purposefully targeted by the pirates to disable the frigate. The pirates then boarded the ship and tried to kill every single crewmember. And no, this wasn't a raid for goods or slaves. It is very suspicious because there aren't any goods missing from the frigate's wreck that could poke the interest of pirates and nothing was found aboard the pirate cruiser either.

We found many bodies. But what is most intriguing… is that we found something else. Most casualties were due to regular firearms we all know and who are in abundance in Terminus and Council space. What is interesting…" Valern said as he brought the box up in his hand and opened it, "…is this."

He picked it up. It was a piece of conical metal with a very distorted front section. What Valern was actually showing his colleagues was a hollow-point 7.62mm round. He took another bullet and showed them, the second one being the armor piercing variant of a 5.56mm round with very little distortions from piercing through body armor and flesh.

"After digital reconstruction, analysis and the circumstances of recovering these metals from the bodies of pirates, clearly tells us that these are projectiles fired by some sort of weapon. Curiously, it doesn't seem to rely on mass effect technology," Valern said. "The vessel was also broadcasting a distress signal. Can you draw the same conclusions as the rest of the STG did?"

"Either we have an unknown faction with a new type of weapon… a weapon that should be obsolete by current standards and be part of a museum," Tevos said, "or another species responded to said beacon… and… Oh Goddess!" she gasped.

"Exactly, Councilor. I see you may have realized just what this implies," Valern said.

"They know the location of the Citadel and every point of interest that was stored in that ship's computers… This is not good news. We have an unknown factor, new race or a shadowy faction," Sparatus said.

"What do we do about this?" Tevos asked her more experienced colleagues when it came to military and information.

"I'd wager it has something to do with the suit rats! The frigate was part of the search effort after all… Spirits damned Quarians!" Sparatus growled.

"Quantity of metals required to manufacture this ammunition could be put to better use by the Migrant Fleet. I highly doubt they are behind this," Valern countered. "I would recommend strengthening defenses around the Citadel and other key locations. Plant survey probes in said region of space. Intelligence is vital here."

"I'm still not convinced… I'd still wager that the Migrant Fleet is behind the attack and this is an intricate plot put together by them. Revenge on the Council for that Eezo deposit incident!" the Turian continued.

Inwardly, he was happy that the frigate and her crew were eliminated. He just got rid of some of the more notable criticizers of him and of the Council when it came to the recent history. And, in his eyes, for good reason too. He lost his wife who was a captain aboard one of the lost Turian vessels. The antipathy he was manifesting was justified in his eyes blinded by anger. He wanted to get in touch with Pallin soon. But what Sparatus didn't know is that a certain Flavian Vakarian received a message on his omnitool from his son, Garrus Vakarian, with some help from a Systems Alliance cyber warfare AI and a Council communications buoy, word of what happened and of his son's own thoughts. And so, Flavian Vakarian set out from Palaven to investigate on the Citadel.

"Valern's proposal is the only one worth following. Will the STG take care of the probes?" Tevos asked and Valern nodded. "Alright. I will contact the Matriarch Council on Thessia and the other Asari colonies to send a few ships to safeguard our Relay nodes for any possible aggression."

"It is curious that whoever it was, they are not fond of pirates. Testimony the pirate bodies and the cruiser. Might not be hostile towards others. But helps preparing for the worst scenario."

"You're wasting time. We should focus on the Migrant Fleet, not go on a ghost hunt! They are behind this!"

"Councilor Sparatus, please calm yourself or leave us alone to our peace. I need that peace to think of a public speech regarding the unfortunate demise of _Frigate-07_ and its crew," Tevos told him.

Valern though still had many questions in mind regarding the reason a frigate of the Citadel would come under attack like that from pirates. The STG tried to look into it, even accessed C-Sec databases and logs yet nothing dubious came up. Could it simply be a random pirate attack who mistook a frigate for a civilian target?

* * *

 **AN:** Hello and thank you for reading the fourth chapter of my story! I'm running out of pre-prepared chapters here. But is no problem! I'll go ahead now by showing you highlights of a Q&A I've had with one of the readers of this story, **Mly92Reader** , so as to address a few questions some of you might have or will have. These are copy-pasted from the PMs. Feel free to ask more questions and suggest things. If they fit in the plot I have on my mind then I might add them (if they don't complicate things more than it's worth – I want to avoid complicating because it almost killed my first story). Read and leave **feedback**!

* * *

 **Q:** Does humanity has biotics ? In your timeline you didn't mention any eezo exposure or experiments towards humans.

 **A:** Humanity has very few biotics, I wanted to get on that one in a future chapter when I introduce Cerberus. Due to the very little use of Eezo, there weren't any major incidents to warrant big exposure. Thus, very few individuals manifest biotics. Very very few in numbers. More like the children of those who worked on Eezo mining and processing.

 **Q:** Does you introduce Catalyst in this story?

 **A:** The Catalyst, yes. He will be there at the end. Alex Wyatt, the new OC, will have a field day with the Catalyst and the Reapers, heheh!

 **Q:** Does changes that you made involved other squadmates (in particular from ME 2)?

 **A:** [Redacted due to spoilers] Yes. They will still be around and a play a minor or major role, depending on the characters. I'm still undecided on a few if I should include them. And if I do include them, there will be a few changes to their background.

* * *

 **AN:** You might be wondering why I decided to create that sort of 'subplot' with _CDF Frigate-07_ and its crew. The answer will be revealed in the first arc and the second. It might not be there in plain sight, but it will be put forth.

* * *

 **A STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Apollonir**

 **CONSULTANT FOR OCs & BETA FEEDBACK: VRGL1337**


	5. Ch 5 - Breaking the Silence

**Chapter 5: Breaking the Silence**

* * *

 **May 1** **st** **2180:** Averescu's 1st Heavy Recon Fleet returns to Reach after further mapping solar systems in the Attican Traverse. The expedition is deemed a resounding success and plans are made to establish mining outposts in the most noteworthy systems with metals and Eezo. Passive intelligence gathered on the Council is forwarded to Intelligence Command. Scientific finds give the scientists a field day. The _SSV Normandy_ docks and undergoes further tweaks and improvements based on her maiden voyage run's results and observations; the crew is given shore leave after they are done working on the _Normandy_. Further antipiracy acts were undertaken by Averescu in the Traverse, mostly against the Batarian pirates; these ship wrecks would later on be found by Council and STG ships.

 **May 7** **th** **2180:** Garrus Vakarian leaves the hospital at Arcturus after being thoroughly treated for the injury sustained. His father wasn't able to uncover anything directly incriminating Pallin and Sparatus during his investigation. While officially on a vacation, Flavian privately investigated his son's claims but had no conclusive leads. He returns to Palaven and hopes for his son's return. Nevertheless, he intends to reveal what he learned so far to some of his trustworthy friends and Palaven Command. Garrus stays on Arcturus for the foreseeable future and learns about the Systems Alliance.

 **May 10** **th** **2180:** The Quarian Heavy Fleet left dry docks after a generous refit at the Heavy Shipyards in the orbit of Reach. Admiral Han'Gerrel reassumes command. The engineer exchange program between the Alliance and the Quarians goes very well.

 **May 15** **th** **2180:** After much consideration, the Migrant Fleet is reorganized into the Quarian Republic with the capital at New Rannoch. Their leadership is reformed into one similar to the Human Systems Alliance, with an elected official representative (president equivalent), a reorganized Conclave acting as a parliament and government. Some Quarians go to Shanxi to assist in building the Alliance colony there as part of the experience exchange program. Shanxi soon grows to accommodate 30,000 colonists. Early military installations are being built.

 **May 20** **th** **2180:** The Citadel Council pulls back most forces from the search operation. Further reports from STG based on the discovery of multiple pirate ships bearing the same MO like the one that appeared in the Widow System prove that somebody is operating in said area, and the implication of artificial intelligence is raised due to the perfect hacking and venting of the ships' air. SPECTRE Tela Vasir is tasked with conducting an investigation into the possibility of a new race or shadow faction responsible for the pirate situation after the attack on _Frigate-07_. An STG team is assigned to her command.

 **May 25** **th** **2180:** Quarian mining and prospector ships equipped with a hyperspace FTL drive set out in search for resources in regions of the Attican Traverse. New Rannoch receives its first batch of MAC ODPs.

 **May 30** **th** **2180:** The Shanxi Colonial Defense Force is established. It is comprised of 30 corvettes and 3 light frigates as a start. A small unit of Quarian Marines are stationed on Shanxi with Kal'Reegar as the CO. Two Quarian frigates, the _QRBV Xuwal_ and _QRBV Vayya_ , are sent as well to bolster the defense of the colony until the Alliance Navy assembles a small fleet for Shanxi.

 **June 4** **th** **2180:** A Prometheus packer of the Alliance Navy deploys the Shanxi Anchorage in orbit of Shanxi. It acts as a small orbital dock for small ships and as a refuel and resupply post. Meanwhile, with the winter nearing rapidly in Shanxi's northern hemisphere, haste is made to get everything set up before the snowstorms hit.

 **June 6** **th** **2180:** Two Quarian prospector ships refitted with early versions of the hyperspace FTL drive arrive at Shanxi; their purpose is to locate metal and Eezo deposits to mine since the demand on New Rannoch hits an all time high.

* * *

 **Arcturus Station, Quarian Embassy**

 **Rael'Zorah**

Following the settling of the Quarians on New Rannoch, the different admirals took up different duties. Zaal'Koris is the de facto leader and voice of the civilian population and a good diplomat. He is the most peaceful of the leaders of his people, but not stupidly pacifist. It was of little expectation to Rael that Koris was elected Representative of the Quarian Republic.

Han'Gerrel is the commanding officer of the Heavy Fleet, the mainstay military arm in space of the former Migrant Fleet and now the newly formed Quarian Republic. He is the Quarian equivalent of Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett. A cunning, somewhat aggressive and intelligent military leader, Gerrel isn't somebody an admiral from Council space would fancy his chances against without multiple assurances in the form of a well fitted and powerful war fleet. Gerrel's freshly refitted Heavy Fleet's duty is to defend New Rannoch. With the additions made by the Alliance at the Reach Heavy Shipyards in the form of Titanium-B battleplate, new electronics and major overhauls, the Heavy Fleet is a force to be reckoned.

Shala'Raan retained her post as Admiral of the Patrol Fleet, the collective of vessels tasked with scouting for different resources and taking mostly policing duties.

Daro'Xen took Rael'Zorah's place as the commander of the Special Projects division when Rael became the ambassador of the Quarians to the Alliance on Arcturus Station.

Rael'Zorah found himself reflecting on the changes in the past months. From the fugitives damned to a slow death among the stars, to a race proudly standing again on its feet with the help of the Systems Alliance. The contact with Rear Admiral Averescu's expedition really proved the salvation of his people. Now his dear daughter Tali could live a better life than the one she would have on the Fleet. But he was concerned about what the future would bring. Rael, like so many other Quarians, wanted to settle on Rannoch and build her child a house there. But now they were pretty far from Rannoch. Even if your homeworld wasn't yours for nearly 300 years, you still loved it.

"What you thinking about?" he heard a familiar voice that startled him for a moment. He took his eyes from the window and the battleship _SSV Crimson Spirit_ that was just passing by, the name of the ship written in white letter over the blue paint of the vessel and the logo of the Systems Alliance just on the left side of the name. He turned to see President Kevin Montgomery slowly walking up to him.

"President Kevin, I was taking in the view of my new… office," Rael said. "And, quite frankly, thinking of what the future will bring…"

"Anything in particular?"

"We won't be able to hide forever. Or we might… I'd be right if I'd presume that you will want to introduce yourselves to the Citadel Council, right?"

"Yes, so we intend. We aren't looking to join them in their current way of thinking if that is what you fear. No… This Council doesn't strike me or my colleagues as serious and… benevolent, your people's previous predicament testimony to that. We will consider joining the Citadel only after the Council actually gets things done the right way, not the 'spoiled child'-ish way. Are you afraid we'd kick you out or something, Ambassador Zorah?" Kevin asked.

"It would be one of the very first… let us say 'laws' that would be forced upon you if you joined the Citadel."

"We are not backstabbing bastards, Rael. We wouldn't go to this length of helping your people just to evict you later on 'cause a triumvirate dictates so. If we join, we join as equals, not as servants. What are the Quarian people planning for the future with New Rannoch now fully colonized?"

"We're looking for further income sources in the form of mineable resources. Our Patrol Fleet and other more specialized vessels are scouting for such deposits. We are also prospecting New Rannoch for them. With many ships fully decommissioned and disassembled for better use, we want to build an orbital shipyard to maintain our fleets on our own. You've already done for us more than we could have ever asked for, President Kevin. We want to become fully independent on the industrial part as well," Rael said.

"You've taught us many things since we met, didn't you? Now we have a better understanding of the Mass Effect technology and of the galaxy at large. Not to mention the new ships you guys are helping build and the projects Daro'Xen and our researchers are concocting together…"

"Well, I would guess you'd like to discuss something more, don't you?"

"You've got me there. The Alliance was thinking of establishing the Arcturus Federation," said Kevin. "It will be mostly a military and political alliance between us, a thing we've already covered in the Arcturus Treaty shortly after first contact. Every party that signs it stands on equal terms. No bullshitting like the Council likes to do. Kind of like NATO of 20th and 21st century, if you've read our history."

"I have. I don't see why we wouldn't formalize our initial treaty into a… Federation as you've put it. To my understanding so far, the parameters haven't changed," Rael answered.

Kevin took in a sharp breath. "The thing is that we'd like the Krogan to join us if possible. Many people in the leadership of the Alliance have expressed their outrage at the treatment they are getting and want to help them."

"What!? President, the Krogan are vicious when it comes to expanding. While I disagree with the current genophage, it is the only thing that stopped them from overrunning the galaxy. If not for it then every planet so far would be in a nuclear winter since they aren't shy of using nuclear weapons on garden worlds," Rael protested.

Kevin gave him a cold glare. "Neither are we, friend. We wouldn't hesitate to bomb a garden world into a nuclear wasteland if the situation calls for it," Kevin said much to the shock of Rael. "But you have to look at this in a different light. Since the… Rebellions, the Council did nothing more than sterilize them. Unless you purposefully didn't mention it to us, no effort was made to change the way of the Krogan to become more civilized and ameliorate their decaying population issue."

Rael had to admit that the Human made a very good point.

"We understand this might be a very long process, but necessary nonetheless, least we be witness to a thousand year old ongoing genocide. We want to make contact with the Krogans of Tuchanka and do our best to aid them. If they really are hopeless… then at least we know we tried our best. We lose nothing if we try and we lose a species if we do nothing. We've gone to long extents to preserve non sentient species on our homeworld. We could try it for a sentient species too."

"You make a good argument. But curing the genophage will bring you much animosity from every Citadel race. Your possible trade treaty with the Elcor could be forfeit and you made it very clear that you want the metals the Elcor are willing to sell," Rael countered with two of the most obvious possible downsides.

"The Citadel can go and stuff their bigoted opinions up their collective butts. The Elcor seem more than a reasonable people, plus they can't afford to deny an agreement that would get their major sector going again. The Hanar and Drell are minding their own business so we have nothing to lose with them, for we won't engage in anything interesting with them. I expect the Volus to make a ruckus at this Hierarchy's behest with the Asari and Salarians. The Batarians …now they are a wildcard. The Alliance has decided: we will try to help the Krogan and gain their loyalty. They make formidable soldiers according to your own words. And in face of a possibly hostile Citadel Council we could use every friend we can make. Because make no mistake, buddy, the Council doesn't strike me as the understanding one yet again. When we will refuse to join them and tell them we helped you they will do their best to isolate us and steal what we have when we aren't looking. This is how I and my colleagues see them – kids on a playground bullying others. And if we are wrong, it is because of you for we rely on intel you provide us."

After pondering a couple moments, Rael extended his hand to President Kevin in acceptance. "I understand your arguments, President. And I agree with the Alliance on this one – we need friends and powerful ones. I will get in touch with my people and present them the Alliance's opinion on the matter. I see little opposition to the formation of the Arcturus Federation with Humans, Quarians and possibly Krogans under its banner."

* * *

 **Reach, Intelligence Command HQ**

 **Director Harper's Office**

Director Jack "Illusive Man" Harper was a busy man since he got the post as the head of Alliance Intelligence. His predecessor did good work but he worked with humans only. Harper now has to work and deal with aliens. Harper began as a businessman and still is one, although doing his stuff in the economic branch from the sidelines with the help of loyal managers for his companies.

His life as a big entrepreneur tangled up with some operations of Alliance Intelligence to the point where he joined the organization out of a feeling of patriotism according to his own words. He used his companies to rout out domestic threats to the Alliance and Humanity. From possible insurgents in the colonies, to pirates and their associates, to political figures. He was also responsible for shutting down possible competition to his companies and then integrating the rivals into his own.

Now, with the alliance and good relations that came from the first contact with the Quarian people, there came the need for some changes that needed be made in the intelligence branch. The most notable change was the creation of the Cerberus Division that would be exclusively dedicated to safeguard Humanity from alien threats. And since knowledge is power, and power leads to the prevention or creation of threats, Harper knew that the Alliance would need to keep its cards close to itself and not give up the small advantage it had over the Quarian Republic and the Citadel that was so far unaware of the Alliance's existence.

The door to his office opened and in came Miranda Lawson, one of the top operatives of Alliance Intelligence. A woman very versed in the art of killing and obtaining information.

"Lawson," Harper greeted her from his comfy leather chair.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Miranda asked in a professional tone. Her black and dark grey uniform with the logo of AIC, a star as the background and globe under the protection of a pair of wings, fitting her well and contrasting with the black hair and white skin.

"Yes, quite so. Please have a seat," he gestured toward a chair similar to his in front of the table. Miranda sat down and relaxed herself. "Miranda Lawson, you've been in the AIC for a good time now, haven't you?"

"Yes. If I remember well, we've worked together on a few operations before your promotion as Director. ASHLAND and MINOTAUR are two names we both know too well," she said with a smile.

Harper smiled in turn at the two names. "Yes. Couldn't have thought of a better name than MINOTAUR for that. We were just like the beast hunting its prey in that crowded city on the colony of Azure. But we're not here to share memories, Lawson. You're here because I've got a job for you," he told her.

"Oh? Something big cooking up for the ET or some idiots playing again with nukes?" Miranda asked.

Jack reached for a drawer mounted in his table and took a sigil in his hand. He handed it to Miranda who studied it but found no correlation to it. It was an orange hexagon with something like two arms flanking it, all in sharp angles and lines.

"This, Operative Lawson, is your new office badge," Jack said.

"What new operation is this?"

"I guess you're familiar with Cerberus and what it stands for in the Greek mythology," Harper said and got a nod. "Good. I'm putting up together a new branch of the AIC, Cerberus Division. And I'm putting you in charge of it. And you'll report directly and only to me."

Miranda kept eyeing the logo and smiled. "Good name. Will make sure it won't disappoint."

"I am not expecting anything less. You're the best one I've got for this, Miranda. Humanity may look for a peaceful and nice coexistence with other life forms that don't originate from Earth, but the truth is that there isn't such thing as peace when it comes to the secret services and intelligence agencies. We're constantly fighting a war in the shadows, always looking to get the upper hand and gather as much on the enemy as possible while safeguarding our own. This is a lesson we've learned all too well when Humanity was split in countries fighting for influence and resources. And I believe that the same principles will apply here.

Cerberus' job will be solely dedicated to combatting foreign covert ops. We know the Salarians have the Special Tasks Group, or STG. The Turians have the Hierarchy Intelligence and the Asari have their Asari Military Intelligence. The most specialized is the STG. Your job will be to keep them out of our yard and keep tabs on other possible threats."

"I understand, sir. What resources do I have?"

"I'm giving you some of the best people I know. You have any resources you ask for, as long as it isn't something stupid or outside my reach. Our small fleet of spy ships will grow a bit as well. You'll get some new shiny toys as soon as they come out of dry dock. But that isn't all of it," Harper said.

"What else have you got on your mind, sir?"

Harper brought out a dossier, old school paper stuff. That meant that it was something the Alliance would never want to get associated with. Information laid on paper in the late 22nd century intelligence agency was like that information didn't exist. Paper can't be hacked and it can be well hidden or destroyed quickly.

"I'm using my own companies to fund a paramilitary group. This stuff is big hush-hush. Not even the President, Hackett, Casiade or Singh know about this. This thing's done through proxies, everything's thought out in such way that the proxy will be a dead end in case someone's onto us."

Miranda's eyebrow jerked up at that. This wasn't something the AIC did on a regular basis.

"On paper, they're private military contractors and freelancers. In reality, they are our muscles in the field when we need to bust shit down. They'll be yours to use when needed. They are the Corsairs," Harper told her. "The way I want to put them in the field is as mercenaries who will fight the rivals on the market. They'll be under an independent captain and an independent ship. One or more ships. Depends on how many I'll get to join in."

"This could have many applications. I like the idea," Miranda said. She was already concocting ideas on how to use them.

"You will need a real soldier with experience on this one. I was thinking of somebody from the 501st Special Marine Regiment, one Zaeed Massani. Veteran of the Insurrection and great soldier. Would make the perfect leader for the Corsairs. But he is unreachable for now, deployed on Shanxi. Try to get him to join and I'll provide you troopers. There's also Kai Leng, vicious one that man."

"Are you sure this is something we can keep under wraps for long? It won't be long until the Alliance picks up on it, smell something isn't right and they could end up causing an incident," Miranda remarked.

"For now we'll keep it under wraps. I'll bring it to the attention of the big boys when the time's right or if necessary. The fewer people know, the better. If the Alliance has no idea what they truly are then it will be easier to deny any involvement with them.

Don't get me wrong here, Lawson. Humanity might have united itself by eliminating the infighting on Earth's nations at first, but now we're stepping onto a very similar podium. This is for the safety of Humanity in the end. Nothing more, nothing less. Do you understand?" he asked her.

"Yes sir, I do."

"Good. Here's the dossier. Go through it. Cerberus files are there too. Don't let me down, Lawson."

* * *

 **Relay's 314 System, STG ship**

 **SPECTRE Tela Vasir**

"Are you sure it originated from here?" Vasir asked one of the Salarians.

"Yes, radiation is very consistent here. Also, detecting residue of Eezo based ships traversing the system. Could be the Migrant Fleet, otherwise can't explain why it didn't dissipate so far. I theorize the Migrant Fleet was here recently. One, two or three months ago," the Salarian replied.

After a while of jumping from system to system, Vasir and her STG team traced the strange radiation found at the location of pirate ships to Relay 314's system. They were actually following a faint residue radiation left behind by the usage of hyperspace by Alliance ships, the windows opened into the hyperspace dimension leaked radiation into real space. But the search was one more along the lines of 'jump there and start scanning for the radiation and hope we find omething', it was a luck lottery and nothing more.

"But here we lose trace. We've searched everywhere and arrived to Relay 314. If not for the latest and most modern sensor suite on the ship, we wouldn't have detected the radiation."

"So, the damn suit rats were here… I thought Relay 314 was inactive. Have they opened it?" Vasir asked.

"Negative, Relay is still dormant. Perhaps they found a way to shut Relay down after usage. Perfect disguise to avoid detection," another STG operative muttered.

"I apologize SPECTRE, but we might have hit a dead end here."

Vasir sat in the captain's seat and seemed to be deep in thought. "No, we have not hit a dead end. I bet my money that that cheeky bastard Zorah came up with something and it has to do with Relay 314," she said.

"Are you acquainted with Admiral Rael'Zorah of the Migrant Fleet, SPECTRE?" one asked.

"We came across each other when he was on his pilgrimage. I remember he was looking into ways of controlling the Geth. Tried to arrest him but he always pulled one of his tricks, devices he came up with, and eluded me… Now he won't!" she told them with disgust. "I will contact the Council to send a fleet and bring them to justice."

"I highly doubt that th-" one was about to say when he was cut off by a colleague.

"CONTACT! A ship just appeared 40,000km from the Relay."

"Is Relay 314 active!?"

"No. The ship just appeared on our sensors. Hmm… interesting. Detecting a faint trace of the same radiation near the ship!"

"Do we know what ship it is?"

"Just a moment… profile matches a Quarian ship. Positive, we found them."

"It looks like Vasir's theory might be correct, the Migrant Fleet might be indeed capable of covertly using a Mass Relay."

Every Salarian on the bridge of the STG ship was vigorously tending his post and getting readings on the ship. They were engaged in stealth mode. Meanwhile, Vasir was smiling big time.

' _Now that I've found them, all I need is to report them to the Council! Hahaha!'_ she thought.

"Stay in stealth for as long as necessary and get as much data you can on them! Try to hack their computers if you can!" she ordered. But it wasn't necessary since the ship just disappeared leaving behind the same faint radiation.

* * *

 **Serpent Nebula, Widow System**

 **Citadel, Council Chambers**

A few days after discovering one of the Quarian prospector ships on their way to check the location of mineral deposits forwarded by the Alliance, Vasir was reporting to the Council. What actually 'blessed' them in their discovery was the fact that the ship had to drop out of hyperspace due to an overheat of the FTL drive. The Quarian cooling systems weren't able to keep them indefinitely in hyperspace until they reached their destination, thus forcing some of their ships to do multiple jumps. Vasir considered it a blessing from the Goddess. What the victims of the consequences of this finding would call a curse or misfortune, she called it a blessing.

She was now waiting for the Council to summon her, any moment now. They were probably going over her reports. She was resting on a bench and thinking how she would tease Saren with it. The Turian SPECTRE was the Council's favorite for always getting the job done, maybe the best. He wasn't a fan of any species that wasn't on the Council either. But he was somewhere in the Terminus now and Vasir was the woman of the hour.

"SPECTRE, the Council wants to talk to you," a younger Asari told her and invited her into the Council Chambers for a private session.

"Of course."

She got up and immediately made her way inside. There, on the Council's 'podium' stood Sparatus, Tevos and Valern. Vasir made her way forward on the platform of the 'petitioner'.

"Councilors," she greeted them.

"It is good to have you back, SPECTRE," Tevos told her.

"Indeed. And it is most fortunate you were very successful on your mission," Valern stated. "I never thought the Quarians might be able to use a Mass Relay that is dormant. The implications are… quite troublesome."

"These damn Quarians! First they create the Geth and unleash them! Then they attack and destroy ships of the Turian Navy, killing honorable men and women! They undermine the Council at every opportunity they get! Now they dare go into uncharted space through a dormant Relay, huge breach of one of the most important laws we have! Spirits know what horror they could unleash on us!" Sparatus ranted.

"I must say, it is quite a distressing fact that the Migrant Fleet went through a dormant Mass Relay," Tevos admitted.

Vasir knowing this would be their reaction, she pressed on.

"Councilors, as I have stated in my report, the pirate ships the STG came across presented the same pattern: hacked systems, vented atmosphere and the strange and unknown radiation. I believe the Quarians have created AIs to do this professional and precise hacking."

"The STG team assigned to SPECTRE Vasir for this mission proposed that the Migrant Fleet founded a colony as a base of operations past Relay 314," Valern added.

"That's it! They've done it all now. We must put down the Quarians for good!" Sparatus said loudly.

"Don't be rash, Co-"

"It's time to act, Valern! The more we do nothing, the more they have time to rebuild and attack us! It is all clear! The pirate ships might as well have been their lab rats, something to test their… new Ais on! No, I won't wait a moment longer. Either they're preparing to strike at us, either we wait for another Rachni-like species to find them and take their technology and come through Relay 314!" Sparatus said. Vasir was inwardly smiling big time!

"I am sending a fleet to subdue them and contain them," Sparatus nonchalantly told his fellow councilors.

"You are not going to commit genocide, are you, Councilor!?" Tevos asked, sensing what he actually wanted.

"We give them terms: they either submit to our authority, stand down and allow inspection committees to board their ships and check them for Ais, they will be evicted from their colony, disarm their ships and have the Migrant Fleet quarantined in a system indefinitely until this Council deems them not a threat," Sparatus listed. "That… or they get shot at and we enforce our laws and decisions by force when they refuse to listen to our words."

Vasir knew the Quarians would refuse those terms. She was more than convinced of it. To Tevos it seemed rather acceptable considering the massive breaches of Citadel law. Valern wasn't pleased at all on the situation.

"A fleet will activate Relay 314 and go through. Do I have the support of this Council on the matter or not?" Sparatus asked.

"You know that they won't accept, Councilor. It's too extreme. The quarantine of their fleet will not even be considered by the Admiralty Board. I suggest a reevaluation of the terms," Valern pointed out. Both of them turned their attention to Tevos, the one who would decide the outcome of this vote.

"In light of the findings and the threat posed to our security by the Migrant Fleet's latest actions, I admit that we must do something. I support Councilor Sparatus' proposal. But I would deter from hostile actions. They have the largest fleet, after all."

"We have technologically superior vessels, Tevos. They are flying old scrap junk. We can beat their warships with a rather small fleet compared to theirs. A fleet of roughly 500 modern warships should do the job rather well. We have every possible advantage over them when it comes to warships: better range, better rate of fire, better kinetic barriers, better weapons, armor and professional crews. But I still suggest we assemble a second Council fleet ready to intervene."

"Will that be necessary? The Terminus Systems might see this as a possible mobilization against them," Tevos reminded. Vasir fought the urge to roll her eyes, always the damn Terminus excuse.

"If I may, Councilors?" she began and got their attention. "I believe that a Council fleet ready to assist a Turian fleet would show that it is the will of all three species, not just of the Turians, thus the Quarians won't think it's just the Turians seeking some revenge for the incident."

Tevos nodded in approval. "Very reasonable. I second it," she said.

Both of them looked at Valern now who just sighed. "Seeing as I'm already outvoted… I support the idea. I suggest you assign a competent Admiral or General to this operation."

Sparatus smiled, he knew just the man. "I will assign General Desolas Arterius, he will have seniority when it comes to groundside operations or boarding. The army under his command numbers 20,000 strong, more than enough to secure the ships and provide security or assault ground installations."

General Desolas Arterius, older brother of SPECTRE Saren Arterius, was a fine commander and former comrade of Sparatus. The Turian Councilor picked him because he knows they share many ideas. Valern had his suspicions on why Sparatus wanted Desolas as the senior officer, so he countered it.

"In this case, I propose Admiral Kaevus Eudorian. Also a respected Turian commander of ships," the Salarian said. Truth is that Kaevus is one of the cool headed Turians out there who thinks for himself. "How about he leading the Turian fleet?" to which Sparatus nodded.

"And I suggest Atelas Razea as the commanding officer of the Council fleet," Tevos said.

Atelas Razea was a career military Asari. She first joined as a mercenary for a short while before enlisting and becoming a commando. She served with SPECTRE Vasir when she was a commando too in the Terminus Systems in different covert raids on prime targets. Their unit always posed as an Eclipse group, thus the Council and Asari Republics didn't get dragged into it, and caused tensions between Eclipse and other mercenaries and warlords. Later on she would give up the commando armor for a naval uniform and slowly rise through the ranks.

Vasir decided to push her luck further and ask for something.

"Should a SPECTRE be present as well?" she asked. Her inquiry was met with approval from Sparatus and Tevos, SPECTREs being representatives of the Citadel Council and the presence of one in this operation would strengthen the image of a common Council decision.

"Then it shall be done. A Turian fleet and one Council fleet will be assembled. The Turian fleet will go through Relay 314 and the Council fleet will stand in reserve. SPECTRE Vasir, you will be appointed again since you were leading the investigation that came up with this discovery," Tevos said. "I pray to the Goddess that this will be settled peacefully."

Vasir bowed shortly before taking her leave to prepare. She would prepare by meeting an old acquaintance, Jona Sederis, founder of the private military contractor / security organization Eclipse. In reality, they were simply mercenaries, mostly Asari. And they weren't known as the kindest or best 'security contractors' out there. Not that there were any the civilized galaxy was fond of. Other nefarious examples were the Terminus mercenary groups with the Blood Pack in lead. One could never know when a group of mercs at your command can come in handy, especially when your word was law and there was a need for manpower ahead.

* * *

 **Palaven, Cipritine**

 **Flavian Vakarian**

Flavian Vakarian, father of Garrus and Solana Vakarian and husband to Caetina Vakarian, was sitting in his home, deep in thought. From the living room's window he was gazing at the silver city of Cipritine, the proud capital of the Hierarchy and of Palaven, the homeworld of the Turians. It was truly a beautiful city, built upon thousands of years of civilization.

"Flavian?" he heard his wife's voice.

"Caetina… what is it?"

She walked close to him and locked eyes with his. His blue eyes reminded her of Garrus'. He got them from his father while Solana had her mother's green.

"Stop worrying, Flavian. Our son is safe. He will come back," she told him.

"I know, my dear. But… I still have this feeling that something's off… I worry about him. He might be a rebel spirit, but he's a Vakarian. To know he's with aliens now…"

"And Quarians, don't forget," Caetina reminded him. Flavian scoffed it. "Oh, don't you tell me you're a racist out of a sudden."

"No, no. No… Do you know what also bothers me to no end?" he asked Caetina who in turn shook her head. "The kind of betrayal and corruption that's running within the Citadel. To know that Pallin, one of my former colleagues, and Sparatus, the Turian Councilor, have gone this far… and I found absolutely nothing when on the Citadel. It seems like every loose end was tied. I cannot accuse them of anything, Caetina. Good Turians died, our son almost died because of this bull. And everything seems like a rather convenient coincidence without solid proof."

"And if you get to talk to Primarch Fedorian about this? Show him what Garrus sent you, for Spirits' sake!"

"Fedorian and the Council of Primarchs can remove Sparatus as Councilor, but not without concrete proof. What I have from Garrus is …is a conspiracy theory in their eyes. I could get Pallin recalled to Palaven for investigation. But nothing more… I spoke to Chellick too, Garrus' partner at C-Sec. Nothing… no lead."

"What about an anonymous tip to STG?"

"I don't know how much the other two Councilors are involved in this. So no. It could compromise everything we could do if they are involved. And if not, Sparatus knows something's up and we lose the element of surprise. Ah… I'm at a loss," he admitted as he sat down.

Caetina towered over him unimpressed. "You've been one of the most promising Turian officers in the military at your age. Then you've been the most successful detective at C-Sec. Now you're an advisor in military and politics to Fedorian and Palaven Command. What happened to you now? Where's your quad, Flavian?"

He looked up at her. "Trying to play the tough Krogan, Caetina?" he asked with amusement. "First, you happened. Then Garrus was born and I left the military for a… 'less hazardous' job at C-Sec, to appease a certain wife that was always worried. Then Solana came into the world and you fell sick. C-Sec pay wasn't cutting it anymore and I got the job offer here at Palaven Command. Now you're getting your treatment as I promised and we've got enough to put aside and entertain our more… extravagant tastes," he reminded her with a warm tone, and thought of Solana at that last part.

Solana had a tendency to spend money on what she found attractive, especially one of the highest quality of face paint one could find in Cipritine. Caetina was one of the fewer and fewer traditional face painters in the Hierarchy, as many Turians were giving their traditional styles for more modern ones. Especially the youth.

Face painting was a great art in the Hierarchy. It originated from the earliest periods of Turian history when individuals painted their clan markings on their faces. Then, as technology progressed from spears to industrialization, the face paint was used to identify one's allegiance to a city or state. The early Turian history was rich in inter city-states wars, thus the architectural tradition to build and maintain the walls of Palaven's cities. When the space age dawned upon the avian species, the face paint showed what colony one belonged to.

Even after the Unification Wars the art was kept alive. And Caetina was making decent money from it. Both males and females would come to her to get a face paint or get the old one 'revitalized' as the colors dulled with the passing of time. And Solana wanted only the best paint for her family's own use. Garrus once complained about the fact that his sister was stocking on paint as if she was preparing for a war if that was ammunition.

"Yeah, well, she'll have to reduce the sum allocated for her extravagancy if she wants to have enough money to start her own saloon after graduating university. Poor girl wanted to be done with her military service as soon as possible for this one. Though it's a shame she's taking those 'contemporary' and 'progressive art' courses…" Caetina said.

"If she wants to have her own business, then she needs to serve a broader public. Today's youth is tomorrow's elders. Today's elders are tomorrow's Spirits…" Flavian pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know where you're getting with this. We're getting sidetracked here. Stop worrying so much, Flavian. Garrus is a young man, he's resourceful and intelligent enough to always prevail. Good thing he got that from me, 'cause if he was a 'by the book' guy, then I'd worry much more than you do."

"Dammit, woman," Flavian chuckled. "I will look into it some more. I'll try to get this to the Primarch's attention. If nothing else, the existence of another space faring species must be addressed."

* * *

 _ **HWS Widow's Wrath**_ **, Bridge**

 **Turian Space, Orbit of Magna**

Admiral Kaevus Eudorian of the Turian Hierarchy Navy was supervising the assembly of the fleet from the bridge of his dreadnought, his flagship, the mighty _HWS Widow's Wrath_. It was one of the dreadnoughts that were built to bolster the Citadel Council's fleets. For this operation issued by the Council itself, the ship was pulled from the Council numbers since Fedorian refused to dedicate any dreadnought that wasn't drafted into the Council fleets. He did however give them frigates, cruisers and the controversial pocket-dreadnoughts.

The Turians have 37 dreadnoughts as of 2180, and an additional 4 in liaison yo the Council fleets. A dreadnought required vast amounts of resources to be built and serviced. In regards to this issue, as well as to circumnavigate the Treaty of Farixen, the Hierarchy built in the last century nearly 100 of these pocket-dreadnoughts. At 800 meters, they are barely small enough not to be catalogued as a dreadnought. And their main armament is a force to be reckoned with in known space. Not as powerful as a 1,000+ meter warship, but intimidating enough.

The two fleets that are supposed to bring the Quarians 'back into the fold' were forming in the orbit of the Turian colony of Magna, the nearest major population and supply center to Relay 314. Kaevus, aside from his dreadnought, had 6 pocket-dreadnoughts complemented by supporting cruisers and frigates. There were a few troop transports with General Desolas' soldiers.

The Citadel fleet was falling into formation 200,000 km from his ship. With the Asari dreadnought _ARS Athame's Peace_ as their flagship and under the command of Atelas Razea, one more Asari dreadnought and one Salarian dreadnought, and supporting cruisers and frigates of the Asari Republics, Salarian Union, even a few from the Vol Protectorate, the Council fleet meant business. In between, STG ships were buzzing around.

One thing Kaevus didn't particularly enjoy was the presence of Tela Vasir in his fleet. Once, he considered her a good and honorable SPECTRE. But as he progressed through the ranks, he heard more and more about her, even had access to a few select files since he was an Admiral in service of the Council fleets. And so Kaevus' opinion of the otherwise esteemed SPECTRE plummeted, hitting an all-time low after the Eezo incident with the Migrant Fleet and the Elcor. He even suspected her of employing the services of shady figures to get the job done.

" _Admiral Kaevus, this is Admiral Atelas. We're ready to depart, fully supplied and well rested. What's your status?"_ came the Asari's voice through the speakers.

The Turian hit a button to reply. "Kaevus here, my ships are good to go. Let me check on Desolas," he told her. He turned to the communications officers and asked him to get Desolas on the line.

"I'm patching General Arterius of the _Tumaren_ to your channel, sir."

The screen split and showed Desolas reading reports on one side and Atelas on the other.

"General Arterius, what's your status? Are your ships ready to depart?" Kaevus asked.

Desolas lowered his omnitool first. "Yes, I was just going over our stocks. We packed extra, just in case. My 20,000 soldiers are eager for action."

" _Let us hope there won't be need of any action, General. If we're all set, then let's set a course for Relay 314. Admiral Kaevus, we'll be right behind you."_

"May the Spirits be with us and see this through peacefully."

All three senior officers nodded and closed the conversation. With an order given, Kaevus took the lead and was followed by Atelas' forces. The trip would take at least two days. Relay 314 and Shanxi would soon become the hotspot of the galaxy.

* * *

 **Earth, Brussels, June 30** **th**

 **Systems Alliance Parliament**

It was a busy day in the Palace of the Parliament on the 30th of June, 2180. Historians say it was one of the most important days regarding Humanity's place in the wider galaxy; and not just Humanity but the whole of civilized galaxy, since the Terminus' fate was one unavoidable due to greed and revenge either way.

The great conference hall was filled with both members of the Parliament, Government and the Armed Forces. In one booth was President Kevin Montgomery. The reporters were absent and any non-authorized personnel. Aides were present as well. A large holographic projector was mounted to the right side of the speaker's podium with microphones.

Jack Harper wasn't a man to arrive earlier than ten minutes to a meeting, however important. He was one of the people attending it, thus he saw no need to ever come earlier than 10 minutes. Even better when he was the speaker and main figure for the meeting.

He entered the large conference hall with Miranda in tow and a few other officers of Alliance Intelligence. The "Illusive Man", as dubbed due to how well he covered his tracks when he was an operative and businessman – to this day there are very few who now that Harper is the operative known as The Illusive Man, maybe also because he takes subtle steps to give the impression that TIM is an active operative and not the Director, was in black clothes. Black pants, white shirt, black office shoes and a black jacket with the zipper open. Not the most professional of him, but he didn't give a damn about what others thought of that. He was the head of Alliance Intelligence Command, not some bull eating figure in the 'wow biz'.

Miranda took a seat in the front rows reserved to the AIC. Harper took the small podium and waited for silence to settle. It didn't take more than a few seconds after he turned on the projector.

"Good day, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Jack Harper, Director of Alliance Intelligence," he introduced himself to those who didn't know. "Now, some of you have been briefed extensively and know what I'll talk about here," and he focused his gaze on the HIGHCOM members which included Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett, General of the Army Vlad Singh and Marshal of the Marine Corps Ney Casiade.

"We spent a fair amount of time preparing for contact with the wider galaxy, since we met the Quarians. Now that we're closing on that line that stands between us and anonymity, the AIC has put together an analysis of the other species. The intel was based on what the Quarias provided us and on what Rear Admiral Averescu managed to gather during his expedition. To be more precise, it was the _Normandy_ and the _Desert Fox_ that were tasked with data gathering. I will not go a lot into details, so I'll try to give you the presentation in a shorter tone. The details will be forwarded to you in a few minutes, please keep your terminals open," he said and everybody checked the computers installed in the desks.

The projector showed a rendition of the Citadel as a start.

"This right here is the space station known as the Citadel," Harper said and gestured with his hand. "It is a 44 kilometer long structure supposedly built by the Protheans with whom we're a bit accustomed with from Mars. They died and they left behind vestiges of their civilization, the Mass Relays and the Citadel being considered their most important legacy by the Citadel associates.

I want to stress the fact that the AIC and the archeological community find it a bit suspicious that, for a galaxy that's been around for more than 10 billion years, there's no ancient species. Or if there is, then we and the Citadel don't know about them yet. All archeological finds throughout the galaxy are credited to be of Prothean origin. More on that in the detailed reports," he said and put the whole room on thoughts.

"Returning to my original topic. The Citadel houses a dozen species. It is the seat of government of the Citadel Council and the capital of what is known as Citadel Space. Apparently, the whole network of Mass Relays leads to the Citadel. Whoever controls this station may as well control the greatest choke point in the galaxy.

The Council is an organization tasked with administrating civilized space, a governing body for the aliens out there. It is formed of the three dominant species. There are also several client races who hold embassies on the Citadel and submit to the Council's authority," Harper stated.

"What do you mean by 'submit to the Council's authority', Director? Is this feudalism in space?" somebody asked.

"Yes and no. The client races must follow a set of rules to be allowed an embassy there. And an embassy means membership to these guys, membership means certain obligation and benefits. It doesn't work like embassies as we know them," Harper clarified.

"So, if we want to open an embassy there to keep in touch with them we should first submit? I remember very well we were in agreement we wouldn't submit to this government after we met the Migrant Fleet," a woman pointed out.

"I'm aware we're not joining them since this would be the equivalent of putting a tight leash on your own neck," Harper reiterated.

"Perhaps a better wording would be 'opening a diplomatic post'," Goyle added.

"Exactly. This way, if we want to open an embassy there we won't be mistaken for wanting to become a client race. I will come back to the membership part at the finale. Back to what I was saying, the Council is formed of three dominant races," Harper resumed his presentation and brought an image of an Asari. This gave pause to everybody who didn't know about them so far, at least in physical appearance.

"Originating from the planet called Thessia, in the Athena Nebula, the Asari are a monogendered species that resemble blue human females with a sort of scale-like skin and head fringes, or tentacles, instead of hair. I know the resemblance might have some of you thinking if we are related and I think that we are not. According to data provided by our allies, Thessia has an atmosphere almost exactly like Earth. This combined with evolutional needs and circumstances could have shaped them like this.

They are a race inherently biotic due to the fact that their homeworld is rich in Eezo. Actually, most of the planet's fauna presents biotic capabilities. Another curious thing is that they can join minds with any individual of any species with a compatible nervous system and share knowledge faster. This phenomenon also known as 'melding' is used to reproduce. They can reproduce with any intelligent species, the offspring always being an Asari. And they tend to live for roughly 1,000 years.

As for their standing in the galaxy, they are the first species of the Citadel to achieve spaceflight. They discovered the Citadel when exploring the Relays and settled it. They would later on form the Council with the Salarians. The Asari Republics are a true, to the core democracy. They're also the greatest economic power in the galaxy and most advanced technologically. Do keep in mind that I'm referring to Mass Effect based tech here.

They tend to be peaceful and diplomatic. Their military is very small in numbers, but is deadly enough. They don't employ a mainstay armed force, but use commando squads who consist of highly trained biotics and shooters. In open combat they would be crushed by the Alliance, but they fight like guerillas. Good to us that asymmetric warfare is something we are very experienced in. They aren't as strong as a regular human, but they can compensate with biotics. They tend to be faster though. The Asari don't subjugate through force, but through patience. They spread their culture to newly discovered species and buy as much as possible from said race before they join the Citadel and have their markets protected by certain laws. They use economy, culture and time to spread their influence and will."

Harper took a long drink from the glass of water he had at his disposal.

"Next we have the Salarians. Natives of Sur'Kesh, they are a reptilian/amphibian species. They are short lived, with a lifespan or circa 40 years. Their field of expertise is science and technology and espionage. The Salarian Union firmly believes that a war must be won before it starts, thus they strike first anyone deemed an active threat. They have a seat on the Council and are the second species to arrive at the Citadel. Their espionage and covert ops branch is very big but it is their only big advantage. I've taken steps to make sure no Salarian spies enter our territory or leave with anything useful."

The screen changed again to show the Turians.

"The third member of the Council is the Turian Hierarchy. Originating from Palaven in the Apien Crest, the avian-like species is a military powerhouse in Council space. They pride themselves as being the main military force of the galaxy and are highly militaristic. In case of war, they are the ones that would give us the most trouble. Individually, we can win a war against any Council species, but collectively they'd be too much.

Our greatest weapon lies in the secrecy of the location of our colonies and our superior FTL technology. Another major advantage we have is that the Council hasn't fought a war in a very long time and they tend to be very soft in conducting warfare. We on the other hand don't have to hold back. A blitzkrieg could cripple their infrastructure and military installations. Shock and awe, human brutality, these are something we can use to strike fear into their souls should the need ever arise. The only times they ever showed tendencies of ruthlessness was during the Rachni War where they were actually saved by the Krogans, not themselves. And there's t the Krogan Rebellions where some combatants on the Council's side threw the notions of morality out the window because the Krogans had none of these to begin with. But times have changed.

Many Turians are racist when it comes to the Quarian people and the Krogan. They earned their seat on the Council after putting an end to the Krogan Rebellions through genocide. The Turians and Salarians are two of our three neighbors. The Hierarchy is a meritocracy, as the name suggests, and is lead by the Council of Primarchs. The Primarchs are the leaders of their planets. The Primarch of Palaven is the senior Primarch and his word can override the others'. The Volus are a client race to the Turians."

"These are the three Council species and the ones we'd be dealing with the most. The other species will be included in the more detailed presentation you have received by now.

The client races of the Citadel are as follows: the Elcor of the Courts of Dekuuna, the Hanar and Drell of the Illuminated Primacy, the Volus of the Vol Protectorate and the Batarians of the Batarian Hegemony. The species not affiliated to the Citadel are the Krogan, Vorcha, Geth and Quarians."

"Now, the Batarians. They are trouble. Big trouble. They practice slavery and-" Harper started the exposition of them when many gasped and shouted with anger.

"Does this Council condone slavery?"

"They call themselves a civilized galactic government while one of their members practices SLAVERY!?"

"We are NOT negotiating with scum like that!"

Harper had to raise his hands to calm down the angry officials.

"Please, allow me to explain," he spoke again. "I'm not condoning such a criminal act either. They're based on a caste system, with the higher levels allowed to hold slaves, even their own species. Pirates raid fringe colonies of Citadel space or attack stations and ships and take slaves to be sold to the Hegemony. The only reasons the Council condones such behavior is because the Batarians claim that it is their cultural heritage and because they hold in check certain powers in the Terminus Systems, a lawless and extremely dangerous and volatile region of the galaxy."

"It is our heritage TO CRUSH SLAVERY!" somebody shouted and attracted amused reactions from many.

To be fair, slavery was still present on Earth in the early 21st century. It wasn't visible to everybody and it was masked as cheap labor, but it was still present when corporations were exploiting everything and destroying the planet for the sake of profit – money that would have NEVER saved our good Earth if we kept the destabilization driven by capitalist and imperialist greed. The world didn't know about America's and China's slave empires in Africa where locals and children were forced to work for almost nothing in return, with other work opportunities there absent or eliminated by the companies that took a hold of the regions. And this trend was killed after the revolutions that changed the world in 2020.

Harper resumed his exposition. "They are our third neighbor. I have taken steps in the AIC to combat this threat of pirates and proxy agents the Hegemony uses. As long as they don't know the locations of our worlds, we are safe. But we will work to crush them. I'm not stepping down from my position as Director of Alliance Intelligence until I secure Humanity a better place in the galaxy. And these pirates are in the way."

Hackett glared at him from his seat with suspicion but didn't make a fuss about it. No, Hackett suddenly received a priority call on his service number from the Navy. He picked the call.

"Steven Hackett here."

" _Fleet Admiral, we have dire news. A ship just arrived from Shanxi, part of the Shanxi Colonial Defense Force. Shanxi's under siege by an alien fleet. The Captain mentioned a Turian and Citadel Council,"_ the woman on the other end said.

"WHAT!?" Hackett cried as he stood up. The whole room turned to face him. Just then, Harper's phone started to blip red from the support where it was rested on. Harper answered and listened to a report.

"When? Tell me everything!" Hackett demanded.

" _Roughly 36 hours ago the Shanxi Mass Relay became active. Not long after, the communications were jammed by something. The communications thought it was due to the Relay and that it would pass. A corvette was sent through to investigate what was on the other side but didn't report back. Instead, a fleet of 500 warships came through and demanded immediate surrender of the Quarians and of the Alliance to the authority of one Desolas Arterius of the Turian Hierarchy and the Citadel Council. The defense fleet was engaged in battle by the Turians and a light frigate made a break for it to warn us since comms were down. It took a hit and was forced to perform a blind jump to escape alive, repair their FTL drive and then jump to the colony of Atmos. We just got word. They lost a lot of time performing emergency repairs. Fiery Night Contingency has been enacted on Shanxi. The Hackett-Anderson Protocol has been fully enforced."_

"Thank you. Declare immediately Noisy Neighbor Contingency Alliance-wide," Hackett replied. "And get me every Goddamn bit of info we have on the situation."

He hung up and prepared to leave. "Singh, Casiade, you're with me. Come on," he told the other two. By now, the civilians were asking themselves what was happening and why the conference was cut so short by Hackett. Harper had already left with his adjutants in a big hurry.

"Fleet Admiral, what's going on?" President Montgomery asked.

"Sir, we've lost contact with Shanxi and we've just got word that an alien force is laying siege to the colony. Please meet with us at the HIGHCOM meeting in the bunker in a few minutes," he answered him and left in a hurry.

Kevin Montgomery was frozen for a moment. He digested the information and recomposed himself. He stood up and took the speaker's podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry we have to cut this meeting so short but a very important matter has arisen that's of the utmost importance. Admiral Hackett has convened an emergency HIGHCOM meeting and I must attend. This meeting is adjourned. I'd like to ask the Parliament to not leave the building since we'll reconvene a meeting as soon as possible. Thank you," he shortly said before leaving and heading for the secure bunker reserved for emergencies and such meetings of importance.

* * *

 **Arcturus Station, Quarian District, June 30** **th**

 **Fireteam Immortal, Tali, Garrus**

Not very long after Arcturus welcomed its first Quarians, a small district dedicated to the former nomads sprung to life on the station. One could find anything there, from shops selling bits of technology, antiques or other products, to one restaurant, to residential buildings. The Citadel credit used by the Quarians was accepted by the Humans and vice-versa, the Alliance credit being accepted as payment by the Quarians. The newcomers compared Arcturus Station with the Citadel in this regard, just two species instead of a dozen.

It was in this district that Garrus was staying, in a small apartment owned by the Alliance, accommodations courtesy of the Quarians who had some furniture better suited for Turian physiology. They wanted him to feel like a guest. But the guest knew they probably had dozens of spying devices in his apartment, and that was true. Courtesy of Jack Harper, head of AIC. He didn't necessarily know where the bugs and cameras were.

The Turian was sitting on a sofa and pondering on how he ended up there. And what would come. Garrus was woken from his thoughts when the doorbell rang. _'Please tell me it ain't again one of those assistants,'_ he said to himself. So, when he opened the door, he was surprised to see Shepard's familiar face accompanied by Tali and a few others.

"Hello there, Garrus! How are you doing?" Shepard asked.

"Ah, doing very good. If good means being pestered by those aides and then participating in meetings with officials to prepare for a meeting with the Council," he answered with some sarcasm thrown there. "But please, do come in."

The group entered the apartment and gazed around.

"Garrus, you know Tali here," Shepard gestured towards the young Quarian and got a nod. "Well, please meet my team, the ones who helped me get you out of there. This big guy here's Warrant Officer James Vega. The deadly sniper loving lady is Chief Warrant Officer Ashley Williams."

"I'm a sniper guy too. I'd like to test my skills against yours, Chief," Garrus threw the glove for a competition. And Ashley picked it up.

"I'd love too, Garrus. Maybe these days while we're on leave. But please, do call me Ashley since you're not an Alliance soldier, so no need to be formal," she answered.

"Alright. When I get a day off from the meetings I'd like to."

Shepard cleared his throat and moved on. "This here's Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko."

"Nice to meet you Garrus," Kaidan offered a hand shake which the Turian accepted with a "Likewise."

"The other two girls are Sergeant Major Edi, our AI friend, and Sergeant Major Alex Wyatt, resident bone breaker," Shepard introduced them.

"Bone breaker?" Garrus inquired.

"Believe me, I have more ideas on how to break something than I have fingers," Alex clarified.

"Ehm… Alright. Remind me never to mess with her. So, what are you guys doing here?"

"As I said, we're on leave and thought to go out. And wanted to see how you were doing. Are you up for going out?" Shepard asked.

"Sure, I'm getting bored sitting around here," he replied.

"Anyone knows a place where they serve both Human and ET food and drinks?" James asked.

"I know this newly opened restaurant where they serve dextro and levo food. It's run by Quarians and Humans. _Galaxy Lounge_ I think they call it," Tali suggested.

"Alright, sounds good to me."

"Yeah, I'd like to eat something."

"According to their Internet page, they serve recharger drinks for AIs too."

 **X-X-X-X-X**

The group made its way there and were greeted by a Human waitress who seated them at a large table. The restaurant looked exactly like any other known restaurant in Alliance space when it came to the basic stuff. But the furniture was a bit different. There were Quarian motifs decorating the walls complemented by Human ones. They had to bring a seat better specialized for Turians who found the regular seats rather uncomfortable. There were a few TVs running playing music videos.

"Nice place," Alex commented.

"Indeed. Tali, where did your people find so many Turian stools?" Garrus asked.

"The Migrant Fleet had more than a few old Turian ships. The furniture came with the ship. And we kept them to use for different things. Several survived and were brought here at my father's request," she answered.

"Your father's?" Ashley asked.

"Rael'Zorah, he is now the ambassador of the Quarian Republic to the Alliance. When he found out about Garrus he wanted to make sure he had some commodities since it was clear he'd stay a while here."

"Why didn't I know this sooner? I met him a few times in those interviews. Would have thanked him."

"I'll pass the word along," Tali offered.

The waitress came to their table with a pen and a small notebook. "Have you thought about what you want to order?" she asked them with a smile.

"So, what would you guys have to eat?" Kaidan asked.

"Good ole' steak," James answered. "Gotta get my meat. And for drink… I don't know, I'll let you decide for me."

"Doesn't sound bad. I think I'll have the same," the Lieutenant said.

"Standard recharger drink for me," Edi said.

"I'd like the New Rannoch fruits cake and water," Tali ordered.

"Wait, you're jumping directly for desert?" Ash asked her.

"I feel like eating something sweet."

"I'd like the same as Tali here," Garrus informed the waitress. He didn't know much about what they served here so he thought a cake wouldn't be bad. Especially one from fruits that grew on New Rannoch. The Quarian people were fast to capitalize on that one.

"I missed the taste of some Italian pasta with Bolognese sauce, so I'll have that one, please. And pancakes for desert," were Alex's preferences.

Shepard opened the holographic menu and had a quick look over the burgers section. And a smile crossed his face.

"A big New York burger menu, please," he ordered.

"OH! They have burgers? Me too, please!" Ashley said with excitement.

"Alright. Your food will be ready in circa 30 minutes," the waitress informed before going to drop the order.

"Tali, wait… how will you eat? I thought you people needed sterile environments for that or an… 'emergency induction port'" Garrus pointed out.

"Is that a fancy word for a straw?" Alex asked and caused a wave of laughs.

"You won't let that go, will you, Alex?" asked Tali. "No, Garrus. We received this from the Alliance. Something our scientists and theirs cooked up as a temporary immunity booster. And it's very good too," the engineer says and showcases a pill in protective tinfoil. "If we take this, we're good for 8 hours of exposure to the surrounding without contracting something. And now that you reminded me…" she proceeds to take the pill.

Everybody was staring at her when she took her mask off. "What?"

"You… You're really beautiful…" were Alex's words. Leave it to her to say anything without shame or whatsoever.

"Ehm… thank you…" Tali shyly says.

"So that's how you people look like under those masks… Shepard, you don't look surprised at all."

"Ah, I'm the highest ranking Marine aboard the _Normandy_ and in charge of the Marines. It's my job to go through the crew's files and I saw a picture of Tali here provided by her father for her file," he explained.

"That makes sense."

"I must confess, the Alliance ships are simply amazing. You could lose yourself for days trying to understand how everything works on them. And the _Normandy_ is a beauty," Tali geek said.

This piqued Edi's interest who fell with the Quarian into a technical discussion, she being the ship's assigned AI had to know about the vessel she was flying on.

"Look at them, they're so cute when they are like this," Alex said.

"Yeah. It still amazes me how they spent 5 hours one day talking about different systems… So, Garrus, how's your planet like?" James asked.

"Ah, Palaven. I guess I can tell you, shouldn't be classified information to you and I highly doubt the guys that are following us will apprehend anyone for it."

"Wait. Guys following us?" James asked.

Garrus nodded. "Don't look now, but they've been onto us for a while. I think they're from… what do you call it… Alliance Intelligence? They should be seated on the other side of the restaurant."

And true to his words, there were two men that looked rather casual sitting on the opposite side of the restaurant, drinking a low alcohol beer.

"How did you know?" Ashley asked.

"I was a detective at Citadel Security. It's my job to know. And these guys look like rookies to me if I was able to notice them. A good agent would be next to impossible to spot. I'm telling you, if they order anything soft after their drinks, then they're definitely tasked with keeping an eye on me. I'm still a foreigner, a possible threat."

What Garrus didn't know is that others would take the job from here on. The two agents were staying for a healthy meal and wouldn't leave anytime soon. There were two others waiting to follow Garrus and company when they came out of the restaurant. AIC wasn't a bunch of fools. The rookies were purposefully assigned for the first part to let him know they were keeping an eye on him. Paranoia is the reason you lock your door at night or when nobody's home, such is the way of intelligence and secret services.

"Good eyes and training you have," Shepard said.

"Yeah, this eyepiece tends to help sometimes. So, Palaven. It's a beautiful planet. I didn't see much of it to be honest. I was born and grew up in Cipritine, the capital. If I could access the extranet I'd show you a lot, but you only have my word to go by. Others describe it as a silver world of silver cities. I have a family there."

"Other siblings?"

"A sister, Solana is her name. She's still attending university. My mother's a traditional face painter and my father is a military and political advisor at Palaven Command. It might have helped me to inherit my detective skills from my father who used to work a long time at C-Sec. Detective Vakarian… What about you?"

"I have a mother, Commander and XO on the _SSV Einstein_. Father used to be a Marine. He was honorably discharged after sustaining heavy injuries in the Insurrection," Shepard said.

"I lived in California, on the coast of the Pacific Ocean. Beautiful place there. Mom died when I was in my teen years. My father became a drug addict shortly after, fucking asshole he was. My uncle Emilio was more of a father figure to me than that bastard. He was the one to suggest me to join the Alliance Marines and here I am, N7 with the Immortals!" and he fist bumps with his teammates.

"I think I've had it the easiest so far. Regular family, many sisters. Nothing extraordinary. And a family with military tradition," Ashley says.

"Nothing special for me either…" Kaidan said. "Family is of Ukrainian origin and lived in Canada for quite a few generations."

"I have two sisters as some of you know. I ran away from home with Faye and Nikki when I was 14. Mum and dad were two drunkards. Had enough of them so I took them with me to Uncle Pauly, mum's younger brother who raised us. He was the best! Taught how to use both my wit and muscle. And saying stooge," Alex said.

"Sounds like he was a great guy," Shepard says.

"He was. Right until he passed away from cancer."

"… I'm sorry for your loss, Alex."

"Don't be. He died with a smile on his face. Shame he didn't find out about it up until it was way too late. 'Twas eight years ago anyway."

"And you've been… wait, that means, one, two… you were eighteen at the time."

"Old enough to look after me sisters and house. Wasn't easy but we had some friends that lived with us and I had a steady job. As a pizza delivery girl. That was until I joined the Alliance where the pay was better and I got to see bits of the galaxy. I'm telling you, every time we step on a starship it's …I don't have words for it. To gaze from an observation deck into the vastness… Yeah, and then I could afford to send all my money to my sisters since the Alliance took care of my needs. Now, rolling with the best! I think I'll go visit them after we leave from Arcturus."

"Here's our food," James says as the waitress brings them the dishes and they immediately start eating telling various stories. More like Garrus telling stories since he was the most interesting one here.

Right as they were nearing the end of their meals, the TVs changed from the music channels to show the President preparing a speech in the Palace of the Parliament. A caption said in white over a red font 'WAR!'.

"The hell?" reacted Ashley.

" _Fellow citizens of the Alliance, Quarian friends and members of the Parliament. On June 28_ _th_ _Standard Earth Calendar, the Human Systems Alliance and the Quarian Republic came under deliberate and unprovoked attack from another alien civilization…"_

"There goes our leave out the window," complained Alex.

* * *

 **AN:** Greetings! And thank you for reading the latest chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and that you will leave me your opinions on it in the reviews or through PMs :D The next chapter we see Shanxi! Feel free to ask questions as well. I'll provide answers to the best of my abilities.

 **NOTE1:** I may edit this chapter a bit since I'm still undecided. I will point out in the foreword of the next two chapters which sections of Ch 5 were edited.

N **OTE2:** The Shanxi related events happened in June 28, 29 and 30. We'll go a bit back in time to present them and we'll catch up with the President's speech.

* * *

 **A STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Apollonir**

 **CONSULTANT FOR OCs & BETA FEEDBACK: VRGL1337**


	6. Ch 6 - Shanxi I

**Chapter 6: Shanxi I**

* * *

 _It started as an operation to find the Migrant Fleet and make sure they wouldn't attack us later on, the Council I mean. But it all went so, so bad from the start. I tried to argue with Desolas while he spoke to the Humans prior to the battle, but he blocked me._

 _The Humans fought valiantly in face of overwhelming odds and did their best to stall us given their predicament. They did everything they could to defend their colony and their Quarian friends. I believe that if we had met on more peaceful terms, the Hierarchy and the Alliance would have made friends, considering the many things we have in common._

 _Fate made us to meet in battle due to a conveniently laid out set of lies or coincidences at first. Then… The Turian pride that saved us in the Krogan Rebellions got the better of a General for a moment, and a Councilor far longer than it should have, and only alienated a people. If not for the Reaper threat, we wouldn't have gotten close to each other, ever._

 _I regret every life lost at Shanxi, be it a fellow Turian or Human. A battle that shouldn't have happened._

 _(Extract from_ _ **Admiral Kaevus Eudorian**_ _'s interview,_ _ **The Shanxi Meat Grinder**_ _)_

* * *

 _ **HWS Widow's Wrath**_ **, Bridge**

 **Relay 314's system**

"Admiral, we are within range of Mass Relay 314. We're ready to send the signal for activation at your command," an operator reported to Kaevus.

"Very well. Send a message to the Citadel and let them know we are proceeding according to schedule. Activate the Relay," he ordered.

The two fleets were in position to go through Relay 314. First, the STG ships will go in, scout, deploy a comm buoy.

"The Relay is activating. We have successfully activated Relay 314, Admiral."

"Get me a line to the STG," he ordered.

"You're on, sir."

"STG personnel, proceed with your part of the mission. Report in anything you find on the other end."

" _Roger. STG moving in."_

* * *

 **Shanxi Anchorage, Orbit of Shanxi**

 **Captain Ronald Taylor**

It was a normal day aboard the Shanxi Anchorage. Ronald Taylor couldn't have been more pleased with how the building of the colony was going. The convoy of freighters who delivered the latest shipment of materials left hours ago and wouldn't be back for another week at least, when it would return with the fleet assembled by the Navy to defend Shanxi. Until then, Ronald had to do with 3 light frigates, 30 corvettes, two Quarian frigates and the anchorage itself.

He was father to a son, Jacob Taylor who joined the military as a Marine. Ronald was a Navy man. He was put in charge of the space defense of Shanxi after a series of tours on warships, his last command being the destroyer _SSV Fretensis_.

He was now enjoying his very early morning coffee in his command chair in the CIC of the station, while reading reports on a console. The anchorages, depending on models and roles, come in variations. The Shanxi Anchorage, like almost every anchorage out there, has a civilian command and coordination center for traffic and a Combat Information Center for the military to coordinate from in case of emergencies. Apart from this, it had a complement of 50 Marines.

"Captain, we have a situation," a sensors operator said.

"What is it?" Ronald asked.

"The two corvettes stationed near the Relay are reporting unusual activity. The Relay seems to be going active."

"What? Do we have a visual or something?"

As answer to his question, one of his consoles changed from the reports he was reading to an external camera of a corvette. It showed the Relay glowing blue, its core shining a white-blue light and the rings moving.

"Sir, Corvette-S20 and Corvette-S21 are requesting permission to investigate."

"Permission granted but only for one corvette. I want the other one to stay there so we have eyes on what's going over there. Send a message to the defense fleet to fall into a defensive formation near the anchorage. Let's see what this is about before we do anything else."

* * *

 **STG ship, Bridge**

 **Shanxi**

The Salarian small crafts slid through the Relay and engaged their stealth drives immediately. One deployed a communications buoy in the shadow of the Relay to hide its signature. Then they went ahead into the system.

"Spacecraft detected near the Relay. Two small ships of 100 meters in length. One is moving towards the Relay,"

"So it was true, there are people here. Are they Quarians?"

"Negative. Ship profiles and signatures not recognized."

"Aliens then?"

"Very possible, sir."

"Fascinating! Another spacefaring species right at the Council's doorstep. Order a ship to detach and keep an eye on the Relay. The other ship will go with us further into the system."

"Roger that. They don't seem to have detected us."

While the Alliance corvette was preparing to go through the Relay, the STG vessels kept gathering data as they advanced.

"A planet with garden world characteristics. Detecting a space station in orbit and multiple vessels from 100 meters to 200. The station is 3 kilometers tall and roughly resembles a cone with rings. It is an orbital small port, a docking station if all those clamps are a clue."

"Probably their homeworld. Can you access any of their systems to obtain information?"

"Hm… not possible. Can't find any way in without directly contacting them and attempting a hack, but revealing ourselves is against standing orders."

"I'm aware of that."

"Quarian ships! There are two Quarian frigates within the small fleet that's scrambling into a defensive position near the station!"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, sir. We have a 90% match for two Quarian frigate class ships."

"Why 90%?"

"They have undergone a refit. Rather extensive considering the 10% discrepancy. Sir, we must report immediately."

"Indeed… A new species maybe working alongside Quarians? Very interesting. Let us hope this will be a fruitful discovery. Send a report through the comm buoy to the fleet."

* * *

 **HWS Widow's Wrath, Bridge**

 **Relay 314's system**

The three senior-most officers of the Council's task force were in a three-way conversation as they waited for updates from the STG vessels.

"We have a stable link to the other side. A comm buoy was deployed and is active. We're receiving a transmission from the STG ships."

"Already?" asked Kaevus.

" _The Salarians move fast,"_ admitted Desolas.

" _We've received the package as well,"_ said Atelas as she focused on something off screen.

"Indeed…"

" _So, it looks like we were successful. Vasir was right. We found them! And a habitable planet no less!"_ Desolas said with mixed emotions. Kaevus was frowning at this. Desolas had an aggressive manner of conducting operations. _"And the presence of at least one settlement on the surface of the planet means that this just turned into one of my operations. As of this moment, I am the senior-most officer, Admiral. Prepare to move your fleet through the Relay."_

" _This is a colony obviously. There's no signs of civilization beside that city,"_ the Asari remarked.

" _Atelas, the joint fleet will stay here to cover our only way in or out. No need to push with the full force through if we can keep half in reserve. Should the Migrant Fleet jump in, you and Admiral Kaevus will coordinate and catch them between two hammers that'll pound them if they refuse to cooperate,"_ Desolas continued.

"A good idea, General. Since you're in charge now, I guess you'll conduct the dialogue. Please don't let anything cloud your better judgment," Kaevus advised.

" _You're not telling m-"_ the General wanted to retort feeling insulted, but Kaevus outright ignored him. His attention was caught by a bleep at the sensors station.

"Report!"

"Unidentified ship came through the Relay. It's the one the STG has seen moving in, one of the alien ships. Detecting little to no Eezo on it."

" _Primitives foolish enough to side with the suit rats. Probably uplifted, another offense to Citadel regulations. Uplifted to fight us in a future war the Quarians might have been planning,"_ Vasir said from Desolas' side.

" _Don't jump to conclusions yet, SPECTRE. We have no proof of that,"_ Atelas added.

" _Admiral Kaevus, intercept that ship, board it and get out as much info you can on them."_

Kaevus nodded. "Send two frigates to blockade the Relay and two more to board it," he ordered.

Four ships detached from the far left front wing of the Turian fleet and moved in. Two were on an intercept course while the other two were moving to put themselves between the Relay and the Human corvette. Another channel just opened on Kaevus' console where the ships were coordinating with each other.

" _We've blocked their escape route."_

" _Watch out, Kara, the unknown is turning around and is heading for the Relay. They might be scared."_

" _This is the Sevrum, we're being thoroughly scanned by the alien ship. No attempts to access any systems. Requesting orders."_

" _Sevrum, get close and attach a towing cable to the ship, don't let it escape!"_

" _Acknowledged!"_

" _They're training that turret on us. Charging GUARDIAN laser system for close range anti-ship combat. Valhos, cover us."_

" _Roger that, Sevrum. We're turning to aim at the ship."_

Kaevus listened in to the dialogue while following the movement of the ships on the LADAR display. _'Come on… don't shoot. Don't shoot…'_ he thought to himself.

" _This is the Sevrum. We're picking up a transmission from the vessel. They're broadcasting in the open. Patching them into the conversation. Our VI is recognizing Keelish as one of the languages."_

A distinct voice then spoke in the Quarian tongue. It sounded like a more baritone Quarian.

" _This is the Human Systems Alliance Corvette-S20 to whoever you people are. You have opened a Mass Relay that leads into Human space, against standing regulation within the Alliance. Desist from any further attempts of entering sovereign territory of the Human Systems Alliance. We can establish dialogue as soon as we get word to our Government and Parliament to dispatch a diplomatic corps."_

Kaevus stood still for a moment. Atelas shared the reaction. Desolas looked up at the ceiling of his transport ship before putting on a stoic face. The Asari was very surprised by the fact that these Humans told them they were not supposed to open the Relay due to laws similar to the Citadel's.

" _I'm ordering the STG ships on the other side of the Relay to run jamming ops. We can't have the primitives warn the Quarians just ye. It's obvious they're orking togethert. Frigates Sevrum and Valhos, apprehend that ship immediately and jam its comms. It mustn't warn its friends!"_ Desolas ordered.

" _We're 1 kilometer from them. Deploying the cable to hold them in place,"_ somebody from the _Sevrum_ reported.

"The ship just fired!" Kaevus heard from his subordinates. "Looks like it was a warning shot since it missed the _Sevrum_ by 200 meters."

" _They fired! We're engaging!"_ the captain of the _Valhos_ said. Before somebody had time to react to that, the frigate fired and one shot connected with the corvette. Due to the very thin armor plating and the speed of the mass accelerated round, the shell over penetrated and went clean through the other side of the corvette, but not without causing damage and destroying some power conduits due to the flattening of the shell.

"Only disable it! We need the intel they have aboard!" Kaevus ordered.

The corvette lost its starboard engine and entered a clockwise spin. Its turret traversed and fired at the _Valhos_. The low caliber (from naval standards) magnetic accelerated armor piercing shells punched through the thin hull plating of the Turian frigate and embedded themselves a few decks inside before the fuse went off and the high explosive payload of antimatter detonated only to cause further damage.

" _We're hit! Returning fire!"_

" _They're maneuvering! We can't get that grapple on them!"_

The corvette's dual turret fired again and sent two more shells into the _Valhos_ , this time hitting the barrel of its main gun and detonating inside the barrel, effectively taking the ship's main mass accelerator out of the fight. The GUARDIAN of the _Sevrum_ engaged the corvette and boiled the hull and caused major power fluctuations on the small vessel.

" _I think we've knocked them out."_

" _Incoming! They launched missiles! All hands, brace!"_

True to the word of the captain, the corvette fired 4 light Chimera missiles through the only pod it had. 4 out of its 8 missiles. Due to the proximity between S20 and the frigate _Sevrum_ , the laser point defense didn't have time to react and shoot down the high velocity missiles that struck the ship in multiple spots along its broadside.

The first missile hit the front aft, the tip pierced through the hull and detonated. No crew killed there, but the spinal mass accelerator was damaged. The second Chimera struck amidships, the explosion exposed two decks to the vacuum and the small hangar where the boarding party was preparing; those who were wearing a full armor would survive until rescued, the others not so much. The third missile tore off the starboard wing of the ship with no other major damage. The fourth missile hit the engine section. The blast went through multiple layers of thin armor and conductors until it hit a fuel tank that violently exploded, leaving a gaping hole in the side of the vessel; it lead to a power failure and airlocks didn't close automatically, thus allowing violent venting of atmosphere. A damage control party managed to isolate the damaged sections of the vessel to save the remaining crew.

"The _Sevrum_ is crippled! Their engines are dead and are drifting. The enemy corvette was hit by the secondary armament of the _Valhos_ before detonating in a big explosion. Sir, I think they initiated a self-destruct mechanism. We're detecting a small craft that appears to be a life pod."

"Capture it and bring it aboard the _Widow's Wrath_. I want to see who destroyed one of my frigates and damaged another," Kaevus ordered.

" _That escalated quickly. Admiral Kaevus, do you require assistance? My fleet can take care of your two frigates while you go through the Relay,"_ Atelas said.

" _Admiral Kaevus, we're moving in through Relay 314. I will prepare troops to board the station mentioned by the STG and for a ground assault. These are a primitive, yet dangerous species. Especially if they're working with the Migrant Fleet as suggested in the report,"_ Desolas said.

Everything went really, really bad in Kaevus' opinion. He obeyed the conditions of the chain of command as stated by the Council and ordered his fleet ahead.

* * *

 **Shanxi Anchorage, CIC**

 **Captain Ronald Taylor**

It's been half an hour since Corvette-S20 went through the Relay and Ronald still didn't know more than 30 minutes ago. The defensive force was already in position near the anchorage in geostationary orbit over the main city on Shanxi. He called off ay civilian craft and alerted the commander of the garrison groundside, Brigadier General Karl Dietrich. **[1]**

"Captain Taylor, we're picking faint gravitational anomalies in proximity of the planet. Apparently, there's nothing there according to most sensors, but very faint gravitational signatures are present. It isn't an asteroid or something like that because it changed course and speed two times. Both of them."

Ronald didn't like it at all. Nope. This was probably another alien species, probably a Council one. Word reached him as well and he knew what was out there. But now that they came here and refused to make themselves known?

"Alright, stand by to enact the Fiery Night Contingency on Shanxi. These are obviously some stealth ships. Send a message to the General to prepare for the worst. Nobody comes in and tries to sneak around if they're in for honest business," Taylor said.

"Could it be some secret Alliance ships doing some tests on us?" a young man asked.

"I doubt they'd give themselves away by activating the Relay. That's ET work."

"Brigadier General Dietrich was informed. He is mobilizing the garrison."

"The captains of the _QRBV Xuwal_ and _Vayya_ is requesting permission to break formation and investigate further."

"Negative on that one. Any word from Corvette-S21?"

There wasn't a response from his subordinates. He put his console back to the live feed from the corvette. Then it happened. A whole bunch of ships poured through the Relay and moved through the system. It seemed like an endless torrent of white ships with red lines and markings along their hulls and wings on their sides. Mere moments after the first ships came through, three broke off and fired at the corvette, now leaving Ronald staring at a screen with static. He gritted his teeth and started barking orders.

"Fucking aliens are attacking us! Alright, I want two corvettes, S01 and S02 to intercept those two God damn stealth ships. Coordinate them to their targets!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Inform the garrison, we're under attack. Fiery Night Contingency is in effect! We have extraterrestrial forces converging on Shanxi. Somebody send a goddamn message to HIGHCOM!"

"Trying, sir! Something's jamming us! We're left with simple radio communications! AM and FM! It comes from the direction of the Relay. Is it natural for a Mass Relay to do this when it activates?"

Ronald threw the mug that used to hold coffee in it, smashing it into pieces on the steel floor.

"Work on those damn comms! Get through that jamming! We need help here! How many ships are there exactly?" Ronald asked.

"Nearly 500, sir. Pretty big ass fleet."

He slumped back into his chair with wide eyes. He was starting to resign to his most possible fate. "Fuck…" he muttered under his breath. "Charge up the MAC turret and warm up the Chimera pods! I want all four pods ready to fire!"

"Captain, the Quarians have identified the ships as warships of the Turian Hierarchy!"

"Can't get through their jamming, sir! If we had a Smart AI with us we could have been able to get through…"

"Enemy fleet approaching! They're one million kilometers out and closing fast!"

"Weapon systems online, sir."

The anchorage's MAC turret had three barrels and were higher caliber than the ones mounted on the Spirit-Class of battleships. The four missile pods were being loaded with warheads. The station used its very limited maneuver engines to acquire a better angle for its armament. The few Space Sparrow missile pods and point-defense emplacements were active and scouring the 'skies' for targets to unleash their death bringing 50mm rounds. The shield generators were powering up.

"Men and women of the Systems Alliance," Ronald began, "we might very well find ourselves on the precipice of war with another species. Stay calm, keep your heads cool and listen to the orders. If they really are here for war and invasion, then we'll give them one they'll never forget! We are Humanity! It is in our blood to fight for what's ours and I'll be damned if I go down without taking as many of them with me!"

"HOORAH!"

"Weapons ready to fire, sir! Just give the order!"

"Let them come closer, damn bastards! Marines!" Ronald called.

"Yes sir!" two of the guards in the CIC answered.

"Go to the armory and hand everybody a weapon. If they're half as smart as I give them credit for, then it is of paramount importance to capture the station for data. No war is waged without some information on your foes."

"Roger that, sir!" and they left in a hurry.

"Stealth ships keep eluding us, sir. We can't get them without better sensors, Captain. The corvettes have pulled back not to get in range of enemy weapons."

"Captain Taylor, one of the alien- Turian ships is broadcasting something. It is mostly aimed at the two Quarian frigates."

"Let's join the conversation, shall we? Tell the Quarians to patch the conversation through to us as well," Ronald told the operator.

After a few seconds of static, he barged into a conversation between Desolas and the Quarian captain.

"… _telling you, you are trespassing, Turian!"_

" _You will address me by my rank and name, Quarian! I'm General Desolas Arterius of the Turian Hierarchy! By order of the Citadel Council, you will abandon that colony, submit your ships to boarding and submit to the authority of the Council! Failure to comply will end with you all dead."_

Ronald eyed the Turian. Definitely alien. More alien than the Quarians who looked awfully lot like Humans for a species from the other side of the galaxy. This Desolas man had plates that were grey-purple in color, head fringes of a blue-black shade and his eyes were a piercing blue. His facial features were complemented by facial markings. He was wearing black armor with red lights.

"General Desolas, what gives you the authority to command allies of the Systems Alliance within our borders?" Ronald asked.

The Turian barely now noticed Ronald and took his time to analyze the creature on his screen.

"I ask again, what gives you the authority to command members of the Quarian Republic's Navy, allies of Humanity, within the borders of the Systems Alliance as if they were in your own backyard?"

The nerve on this alien to address Desolas, a respected General of the Hierarchy, with such disrespect in its voice.

" _Human you say? So that's the name of your primitive species. I have to hand it to you, your small ship gave us quite the trouble at the Relay until we destroyed it. The second one though wasn't as much of a challenge."_

"You bastard! Who the hell do you think you are!? What you're doing right now is grounds for war! I don't know about you skull faces, but we Humans don't take it kindly to somebody threatening our friends in our own damn home and killing our people!"

" _I'm here on behalf of the Citadel Council to make sure the Quarians are no longer a threat, primitive!"_ he spat the last word. _"Unless they submit to the terms forwarded by the Council, I will have to use lethal force. And your primitive species will share in their fate if you interfere."_

Ronald now stood up, anger boiling in him. "Now listen here, you alien bastard. Watch out who you're calling a primitive. Do you think that just because you bastards sit upon a high and mighty imaginary throne and rule a few planets you can now encroach on territory of a sovereign nation, shoot our ships and backhand us?" he retorted with anger. "I'm asking you General Desolas Arterius to take your forces back through that Relay, stop jamming our long range communications, tell those pesky stealth ships to get out of here and wait for a diplomatic envoy. Otherwise, continue with this unprovoked aggression and you'll start a war."

Desolas growled dangerously. That was when Vasir joined him in the conversation. _"You're not above the Council, pyjak! Stand down and hand over every Quarian in this system, least you regret ever being born."_

"Well I'll be damned if I bow to and hand over fellow allies of the Alliance to a butthurt skull face, a blue space bitch and your Council! This here is not the Council, this is the Systems Alliance! Somehow you managed to build spaceships but are so thick headed that you can't understand basic logic."

" _Then so be it, primitive!"_

And so, the link was cut. Alarms went off in the CIC, telling Ronald and his subordinates that the Turians were charging up weapons and taking aim.

"What a bunch of morons those two are…" Ronald whispered to himself.

"Sir, I took the liberty to notify the garrison of the recent evolution of events," a communications operator said.

"You did good. Do we have firing solutions?" Ronald asked.

"Aye!"

"Order the light frigate _Black Swan_ to detach and go to the nearest colony, alert the Alliance since these bastards seem to jam everything we have and we don't have one of those QEC communicators yet. As for the rest, unleash hell on those bastards!"

* * *

 **Space battle over Shanxi**

The Turian fleet advanced on the small force defending the colony. The 3 Alliance light frigates and 28 corvettes supported by two Quarian frigates were squarely in the sights of 498 opposing vessels. The distance between the two closed ever so quickly. At Captain Taylor's orders, the _SSV Black Swan_ broke formation and prepared for a hyperspace jump. It came under fire from a wolf pack of frigates and a cruiser close to him, bringing down its shields with their rapid fire mass accelerators and scoring a hit on the ship itself, forcing it into a blind jump with a damaged FTL drive.

Taylor split his ships. He knew he couldn't hold them off, so the best he could do was harass them and delay them to give Dietrich as much time to prepare defenses and evacuate the population to the bunkers. The two Quarian frigates were fast enough to keep hitting and running from the Turians. They were helped by 10 corvettes. The remaining two Alliance frigates were screening the anchorage and pull out when the enemy came crushing down on them. The limitation with the corvettes was that they could fight only frigates effectively due to their MAC's penetration characteristics and low number of missiles.

The kinetic barriers of the Turian fleet didn't activate for the MAC shells who were traveling at speeds lower than the norm. The anchorage's triple barreled turret opened fire at maximum range into a cluster of ships that were spearheading the attack. There was one pocket dreadnought in the vanguard.

The high caliber shells hit the frontal armor plating of the pocket dreadnought only to bounce off from the awkward angles shown by the Turian design or embed themselves in the armor and detonate without causing significant damage. They shifted their fire from the big ship to the cruisers and frigates while sending swarms of Chimera missiles at the mini dreadnought.

The ship took several hits from the missiles that made it through the GUARDIAN defense grid but it didn't deter it from advancing. It only slowed and let its support move in front of it for more efficient AA cover. This only made the cruisers and frigates the tempting targets.

A barrage of mass accelerator rounds started to bombard the station, but its shields held off for the moment. Disruptor torpedoes were intercepted by the PD and Space Sparrow interceptor missiles. Any fighter carrying a torpedo was shot down if it got too close to the station. Nevertheless, some found their mark and struck the structure along its docking rings, cutting power to some sections and creating a small corridor free of AA fire for shuttles to use and land boarding parties.

Corvettes were screaming around, harassing the outermost ships within the fleet with moderate success. Fighters and frigate wolf packs were sent to intercept. Having expended their missile ordnance and unable to dock with the anchorage for a quick resupply, some corvettes charged into the enemy formations with their turrets in play. A cruiser was rammed by a corvette at full speed, the impact cracked the structural supports and leaving a gashing wound in the side of the Turian ship at the cost of the Human corvette. The cruiser was turned into a wreck.

All of a sudden, ships of both sides found themselves in knife fight ranges. Two corvettes ran circles around a frigate that got way too ahead of its friends and turned the Turian 200 meter long support craft into a riddled hull. The corvettes only took minor damage from the GUARDIAN turrets who weren't able to get a consistent lock on.

The battle wasn't long lived due to the sheer number of ships the Turian fleet had. The Alliance and Quarian ships were like an ever thinner string around the vanguard. One after another, the corvettes were destroyed or initiated a self-destruct protocol in accordance to the Hackett-Anderson protocol due to sustaining major damage.

The two light frigates of the Alliance met their end under heavy fire after fending off enemy warships for an hour. The Quarian frigates fought valiantly, side by side with their Human allies, shrugging off many shots due to Human-grade kinetic barriers that are on par with the Turians', much to the shock of Turian officers who thought that the Quarians would be destroyed after a few shots. The former nomads took their toll on the enemy before being destroyed, all systems fried due to enforcement of the H-A Protocol. The last thing left was the anchorage that was taking a ferocious beating. In the end, 15 Turian warships would be smoldering wrecks or out of action due to severe damage.

Captain Taylor had bunkered in with the military and civilian personnel. The civilians requested firearms to defend the station against boarders who were on their way. After neutralizing the weapon systems of the station, Turian Marines were on their way to clear it. This would be the first close encounter between Humanity and the Hierarchy fighting with small arms, not shipboard weapons. Desolas Arterius was getting very frustrated that he was unable to get his hands on anything conclusive about these Humans, the prisoners from Corvette-S20 being tight lipped so far or pretending to be unable to understand what their captors were saying. The most common word they got from them was _bosh'tet_. With communications jammed and comm buoys destroyed, the defense of Shanxi fell on the garrison's shoulders.

* * *

 **Shanxi Anchorage, Orbit of Shanxi**

 **Turian boarding mission**

Several shuttles packed with Turian Marines **[2]** landed inside a small hangar with crates and containers. It was a cargo hold for the anchorage. They immediately secured the perimeter and pushed forward. There were many blast doors that were closed and had to be cut through, this taking time.

The 15 minutes were rather silent. It was after they blew open a door into the main hallway on said level that they encountered resistance. There were 10 Marines in their distinctive T-Kev body armor with blue and gray paint. The Marines immediately opened fire on the Turians.

The leading Turian, an officer by the looks of it, took a bunch of 7,62mm rounds into its head and chest. The next soldier behind him was killed in a similar manner. The rest ran for cover and fired back. At first, they were shocked that the personal kinetic barriers didn't activate. Then, their armor didn't have the capability to stop bullets as heavy as the ones fired by their foes at magnetically accelerated speeds.

The Turians boarded the station through multiple points and slowly but surely overwhelmed the numerically inferior defenders. The hallways and rooms turned into traps for grenades to slaughter everyone inside. The Turian grenades sent powerful concussive blasts on detonation that dealt damage to everything near them. Human defensive fragmentation grenades were much more lethal indoors. Designed to rain shrapnel on a 10 to 20 meter radius in open field, these grenades were absolutely devastating when used to clear rooms. And the Turians who were dumb enough to cluster up found that out the meanest way possible.

Through discipline, numbers and perseverance, Kaevus' Marines pushed their way towards the CIC. They had orders to get there faster since sensors were picking up an energy buildup in the lower sectors of the station. Alas, when they reached the CIC, the Turians found the remnants of the defenders: an aging man sitting in his command chair, several wounded soldiers and civilians. The aging man, the commander of the station, held out a controller and said a few words that wouldn't leave room for interpretation.

' _I'm sorry, son…'_

Ronald mustered his every fiber and whole being for this moment. With a roaring voice, he proclaimed, "FOR EARTH AND HER COLONIES! Keelah se'lai, motherfuckers!". And he pressed a button. The next thing everybody felt was the station rocking ever more violently to the point where it exploded into a million pieces.

The Humans would not go down easy.

Kaevus was frustrated and Desolas was angry. The Admiral was starting to highly doubt what they were doing. He had to follow Desolas' commands, but he didn't have to like it. His captains were now taking orders from the General and he could only fight the Humans who were most likely caught in this. Perhaps the STG that was still around would get a report out to Councilor Valern and have him call off this pointless slaughter. But it would be at least a day before word even reaches the Citadel.

* * *

 **Shanxi, Command Bunker**

 **Brigadier General Karl Dietrich**

The command bunker of Shanxi was bustling with activity. General Karl Dietrich mobilized his men. He had the 501st Special Marine Regiment _Hellspawn_ a.k.a. _Devil's Specials_ with a strength of 3,000 soldiers, a tank battalion of 40 Apocalypse tanks divided into three tank companies (A, B, C) supported by infantry fighting vehicles, mobile AA systems and 3,000 soldiers and the pitiful local colonial militia of 1,500 poorly equipped men.

Dietrich knew he was deep to the neck. He took comfort in the fact that the _Special 501_ _st_ was stationed on the colony. The regiment is part of the 5th Marine Shock Division, specialized in ground assaults with brutal efficiency. Initially here for training on another alien planet, they assumed garrison duties as well for the newly established Alliance colony. The Army boys were well trained too and their morale was high. The militia wasn't a comparable fighting force as the mainstay military but they were at least there. Dietrich could use them in more noncritical sectors of the front or in the woods.

At least he had a good standing on the map. The aliens would most likely land at the abandoned spaceports at first. General Dietrich took care of that by ordering some men to rig the whole spaceport full of hidden explosives. The left fuel tanks will add for some extra special effects.

Dietrich was almost daydreaming by now of the many tactics and ways to kill the invading Turians. He was awoken from his trance by the CO of the Army units stationed on Shanxi, Colonel Kain Hakey.

"General, 70% of the population has evacuated to the bunkers. The charges are in place at the spaceport. Everything is almost prepared, sir," Hakey reported.

"Not everything. Colonel Carley, come over here, please." General Dietrich says.

The CO of the marines moves from the radio to the General. "What is it, sir?"

"First, who's the toughest and craziest bastard in your unit?" Dietrich asked.

Without a moment's hesitation, "Lieutenant Kai Leng, sir," Carley answers.

"Make sure he stays alive for a day. Tomorrow I'll have a job for him. He and his platoon will wreck havoc behind enemy lines. Make no mistake, we will lose ground. We've got nothing but the terrain knowledge, will to fight, and our human nature going for us. They have superior numbers, aerial dominance and orbital dominance.

From what the Quarians told us, our enemy doesn't employ the same doctrine as us when it comes to ground warfare. Hakey, don't waste your tanks, try to keep them in the reserve and reinforce sectors that come under pressure. Always have AA systems to escort them. Last thing we need is a damn Turian bomber to take our armor out. Same goes for infantry, carry MANPADS at all times to counteract the presence of gunships or other aerial threats.

Now, as you see… We're covered by forests to the north, east and west. We expect the Turians to disembark at the spaceport. We'll let them drop the first wave, and when the second wave is closing in with the transports full of troops and are about to touch down, you blow the spaceport to kingdom come. That will take good care of 'em.

That leaves them only one place close to the city where they can drop troops and equipment… here. The spaceport is to the southwest. I expect them to divert their transports to the open area to the southeast, here. Colonel Carley, I want you to set up a welcome committee in these buildings. As soon as the schweinehunds start getting out of their ships, you shoot them down. Like the Germans did on D-Day 1944. Then you slowly pull back and reform on prearranged defensive lines and positions when the Turians start pushing. Try to not take any losses.

I'll send the militia to booby trap the forest with whatever they can get their hands on. Fuel canisters, chemical compounds, explosives… whatever they find. I want the city's flanks to be surrounded in booby traps. If these bastards are as militaristic as our Quarian buds here advertise them to be, they'll most definitely try to outflank us. This will slow them down. And militiamen in the woods in camouflage suits with some hunting rifles, sniper rifles, assault rifles, whatever… they will start picking on them and set up ambushes.

I don't plan to give these sons of bitches any meter without bloodshed on their behalf. If they think that we're some piss poor primitive species, they'll be in for an eye opening experience. They know war? We'll teach them war!" General Dietrich explained his battle plan to his officers.

"OOORAH!"

"We will fight dirty! We will fight like we've fought each other for hundreds and thousands of years! Use whatever trick that comes to your mind to inflict casualties on our foes. Strike the fear of God into their hearts. The psychological warfare is just as important. _Devil's Specials_ , you're clear to live up to your name. Just don't endanger Human or Quarian lives or kill those who surrender. But we can't take prisoners either, we can't feed them or have the men to guard them. Our goal is to hold on until the Alliance comes. We didn't manage to send a message to Alliance Command about the situation here due to comms jamming, thus they'll know something's not right when nothing comes out from Shanxi." Dietrich continued.

Colonel Ray had a devilish grin on his face. "General, do we have phosphorus rounds for our artillery or mortars?" he asked.

"Yes, Colonel. Nothing's holy. This is an attack on Humanity. We must treat it as a threat to the very existence of our species as military doctrine states."

"Indeed. Nothing will be holy in this hellhole. I have many ideas. Sir!" Carley saluted and left to join his men in the city.

* * *

 _ **HWS Widow's Wrath**_ **, Bridge**

 **In orbit over Shanxi**

Aboard the Hierarchy's warship _Widow's Wrath_ , the latest of the Turian dreadnoughts out of the shipyards to join the Citadel Fleets, Admiral Kaevus Eudorian was watching his ships maneuver around to make way for the troop transports. General Desolas Arterius, the one who would lead the ground troops, came on the bridge with SPECTRE Tela Vasir.

"Admiral, I will go with my men and lead them from the ground," Desolas said.

Kaevus turned to look at him and then at Vasir with some disgust. "Very well, General. I shall be here to blockade the planet for the time being. Will you take… her too?" he asked nodding at Vasir.

"You afraid to ask the person involved, Admiral?" Vasir taunted him.

"SPECTRE Vasir, you're most likely behind this charade and I don't like it. I've lost nearly 1,000 men aboard that station and in the battle. Take your Spirits damned mercenary troops and ships out of my fleet sometime soon. Eclipse… once they were good fellas, now they're scum. And you're associating with the Eclipse leader, that Jona Sederis, a most dishonorable person and organization. When Eclipse is now involved in something, it usually turns out bad. Can you see now why I don't like you, Vasir?" Kaevus told her with disgust in his voice.

"If I want to, I can invoke my SPECTRE status and stay here just to piss you off, Admiral. And you can't do anything about it," Vasir said.

Kaevus slowly walked towards her until a few inches were left between them. "I care not for your SPECTRE status but your grudge against Quarians, grudge which is the sole reason you came with all those mercs. Now… Get off my ship. Now! Or I'll throw you out of the airlock," Keavus threatened.

Desolas put his talons on Vasir's shoulder and slowly dragged her. "Come, Vasir. First wave is on the way and the second is making ready. You and your men will go in the fourth wave with me," the Turian General told her and they left the bridge.

* * *

 **Shanxi, Apartment overlooking the spaceport**

 **Sergeant Major Zaeed Massani, 501** **st**

Inside an apartment building sat SgtMaj Massani of the 501st Special Marine Regiment with a pair of binoculars and a detonator in each hand. He was lying flat on his belly at the balcony, the Marines' grey camo of their T-Kev armor was nicely blending him in with the building. He was staring at a bunch of Turian soldiers looking around the spaceport with their Phaeston assault rifles at the ready.

Massani then moved his gaze to a small cluster of what looked like tanks. All around the spaceport ships were approaching to drop a new wave. The first wave was busy securing the perimeter. Zaeed smiled as the troop transports of the second wave was touching down on the spaceport. It looked like the Turians were oblivious to the existence of the explosives.

With a simple flip switch and a button press on the remote trigger, Sergeant Major sent almost a thousand Turians to a fiery grave. From 700 meters away he watched the whole area go up in explosions. The drop ships were severed in two by the shockwaves and the soldiers fell out of their bays, only to be engulfed in the fires of fuel tanks blowing up. The tanks were a burning pile of wrecks. The very few who survived were far enough as to not be blasted to oblivion. Charred body parts of nearly 1,000 Turian soldiers were scattered all around, still consumed by fire.

"That'll teach 'em goddamn bastards!" Zaeed said and left the scene with his men. He would be back soon with another assignment.

* * *

 _I remember it like it happened yesterday. It started when we were aboard the Tumaren, gearing and embarking on the troop transports to be deployed groundside. We were supposed to be in the 4_ _th_ _wave. I knew something was wrong when General Desolas was furious that the Humans blew up the spaceport on the surface and killed almost 1,000 Turians in the explosions. First wave and a good part of the 2_ _nd_ _were… gone. The rest of the 2_ _nd_ _wave had landed somewhere to the east of the spaceport as the pilots spotted a good landing spot. They were decimated before we touched down._

 _I was with my platoon in the transport ship. Those things could very well fit a whole company of soldiers. And… on our way down, I kept thinking of my family, my parents weren't happy when I told them that we were sent to suppress a Quarian colony, that's what they told us first, that we were going to punish the Quarians. But I was happy that I was going to see real action. I was just a 19 year old girl at the time…_

 _One of the very first ugly and unexpected surprises we've had to face from these Humans was the fact that their weapons launched bullets at speeds too slow for our personal kinetic barriers… shields if you will, could not recognize and activate. But they were fast enough to pierce our armor like it was made of some soft material. And the funny thing is that they had kinetic barriers capable of reacting to our weapons AND their weapons fire._

 _And then there was their ammunition too. The infamous 'hollow-point bullet' they called it. It would penetrate your armor and then your body. And the specialty of the hollow-point is that it expands when they encounter resistance. Those things just shredded your flesh and organs. Mortality rate was around 90% for those hit by these bullets. If you got one in your leg or arm, you could just as well kiss your limb goodbye, your bones broken and shattered by the hollow point and invite infections that required amputation sometimes. They were nasty…_

 _The lucky ones would take an armor piercing bullet from the Humans. It didn't do the terrible and irreparable damage like the hollow-points did. If you were lucky, it would go straight through your body, enter in one side and exit from the other. But they still were very deadly… Then there were other types they used; the incendiary bullets were infamous as well. But none other than the hollow-point bullets… those were just terrible._

 _(Extract from_ _ **Private Acinia Agolus'**_ _interview,_ _ **The Shanxi Meat Grinder**_ _)_

* * *

 **Troop transport, Shanxi atmosphere**

 **Private Acinia Agolus**

Acinia was geared up from head to talons in the standard issue armor of the Turian Hierarchy, Phaeston assault rifle at the ready. Her platoon was crowded with the other platoons of the company. They were descending into the atmosphere.

"Turians, soldiers of the Hierarchy! We're landing in five minutes! We've received information from the ground units. We're fighting Quarians and another species, probably uplifted by the damn suit rats to fight their war for them! We will teach the thieves and these upstarts what it means to associate with the troublemakers and lawbreakers of the galaxy! We will avenge our comrades who died at a coward's hand, when the spaceport exploded!

The third wave is pinned down by enemy machineguns and artillery fire. Our fighters tried to rout the out but the enemy was able to efficiently counter our aircraft so far. We've lost a whole squadron already to AA fire. We'll flank around the enemy's position and dislodge them from their dug in spots. The Admiral doesn't want to risk an orbital bombardment since the LZ is too close. Load up! We're goi-" the Captain of the company wanted to say when he was suddenly torn apart by 40mm rounds fired from an SPAAG of the Alliance stationed on ground.

The whole right side of the transport was full of holes and littered with torn apart bodies. The floor wasn't thick enough to stop the high velocity 40mm depleted uranium AP rounds fired by certain SPAAGs in service with the Alliance Army. Acinia was lucky to be on the left side of the ship. The transport's alarms went off and it was rapidly descending up to the point where it crashed on the LZ. Lucky for the remaining troops aboard, it wasn't at high altitude when it was shot and the crashing wasn't brutal.

Acinia opened her eyes and saw smoke outside of her helmet's visor. She slowly got up, still dizzy from the crash. The very first sight she got to see was the bodies drenched in blue blood of her comrades, killed by the 40mm salvo.

' _Spirits…'_

The door was open. She got her rifle and walked outside only to be greeted by more carnage. All around were burning wrecks of fighters, transport ships or vehicles and bodies. A hand grabbed her from behind and dragged her to the cover of a destroyed hover tank. It was her platoon's lieutenant.

"Private! Stay right here until I get the rest of the platoon!" he ordered her, to which she simply nodded.

Acinia peeked her head over the tank's hull. 200 meters away was the bulk of Turian forces, dug in behind rubble and metals. They were retaliating against incoming enemy fire. She saw a soldier prepare his sniper rifle to take out the gunner of a .50 cal heavy machinegun. Just as he stood up a bit from the cover to take aim, his head violently yanked backwards and the man fell to the ground, blue blood pouring from the hole left in his helmet's visor.

' _Spirits… we are getting decimated here! Where's the lieutenant with the others?'_ she asked herself.

Just then, she saw her platoon come out first from the transport's wreck along with the other surviving platoons. They sprinted their way to the main line. Acinia joined them in their crazed run to cover. Several infantrymen were picked by machinegun fire. Then mortar rounds started to fall on their heads.

Two troopers who were running mere meters in front of her were hit by an 81mm mortar shell. The explosion left one of them without any legs below the knees and the other was thrown in the air, his back riddled with shrapnel.

Overhead, more transports were coming in with fresh troops. It looked like three were heading for the eastern forest to unload the soldiers on the flank. Here, Acinia saw hope. Until two surface-to-air missiles reduced two of the transports to burning steel coffins for the pilots and infantry aboard. The third one was able to hover long enough above the trees for the soldiers to disembark.

They finally reached the safe line where they were at cover from enemy fire.

"Why aren't our shields working!?" someone asked.

"Don't know! Take out that guy over there!" another one shouted and opened fire on a rooftop from where an Alliance marine fell dead. "Got one!" he boasted.

"Anyone has smoke grenades!?" an officer asked.

"My platoon has some! Where's our Spirits damned armor support!? Those destroyed weren't all our tanks, were they?" Acinia's CO spoke.

"These tanks were ours, third wave. Got taken out by the enemy! Others should be on their way here! Pass us some grenades!" the guy said and got smoke grenades.

"Alright, stick to the plan and move on the flanking maneuver! General Desolas says that he is coming down with the next transports and a massive air strike is on its way. Maneuver on their eastern flank! Go! You've got five minutes!"

"Understood. Soldiers of the 4th Company, on me!" Acinia's lieutenant shouted and made his way along the line with his subordinates back in tow.

* * *

 **Shanxi, Eastern woods**

 **Sergeant Ivan Krop, 3** **rd** **Shanxi Militia Company**

' _How the fuck did I end up commanding a 200 strong company of militiamen?'_ Ivan asked himself. He was ducking behind a fence with his men around him. He could see the fear and anxiousness their eyes and posture carried. _'Fighting fucking aliens, huh? No wonder they're all scared.'_

In the distance the sound of explosions and gunfire wasn't showing any sign that it would cease anytime soon. They were deployed as a rapid intervention unit to secure the eastern far flank of the main defensive line set up by the marines of the 501st. Should the enemy circumnavigate the allied positions, it was up to them to hold them off, if unable to eliminate the threat, until reinforcements from the Army or from the 501st came to their aid.

" _This is General Karl Dietrich to 3_ _rd_ _Militia Actual, come in!"_ the sergeant's radio cracked to life. He reached to his helmet mounted radio and activated his microphone.

"Sergeant Ivan Krop here, go ahead General," he answered to the call.

" _Sergeant, we've shot down two enemy transports that were headed in your direction. A third one was able to unload its troops into the forest. They are right on our flank. We're slowly retreating from our defensive line at the outskirts and we'll need you to get rid of those Turians in the forest. Can you give us at least 30 minutes?"_

"No promises, sir! We'll do our best. When's support arriving?"

" _You'll have three 155mm self-propelled howitzers as artillery support. HE rounds only. We're keeping the other SPGs hidden for later and most mortars are busy shelling the hell out of the enemy LZ."_

"Won't complain as long as we get something. Sir, can you give me a more exact location?"

" _Sector 1G. I'm patching you in to artillery and to the boys of the 501_ _st_ _so you can coordinate. Good hunting!"_

"Thanks, sir!" Ivan said and turned off his microphone. "Alright, form up! We're going into action!" he shouted to his men. "We're going to intercept a Turian unit that dropped in the woods, somewhere in sector 1G. Objective is to hold on as long as possible and allow the soldiers dug in at the first line of defenses to pull out. If they get outflanked, they're in trouble. We have some artillery support. Luke, you were an artillery operator once, you'll direct the fire. Channel 66.09A is where we keep in touch with 'em. Move out!"

Just as they were getting up, a squadron of Turian fighters came in hot and dropped some ordnance on the Marines fighting near the LZ. Two of said fighters were swiftly dispatched by an SPAAG and a SAM.

' _Jesus Christ… Those Marines have it rough.'_

The militia at this point was equipped with an older issue assault rifle, the M5L Jackal assault rifle, the L variant that fires the redesigned 5.56x45mm NATO round. For armor they had plates of composite ceramics and titanium alloys that covers their torso, upper and lower legs, shoulders, upper and lower arms. Their color scheme was a light brown that perfectly hides them in the autumn foliage. Their helmet was reminiscent of the older 21st century military helmets; it covered their heads and neck pretty well, had a visor to protect the eyes from debris and dust and the mouth was open; the helmet has an incorporated radio just like the standard T-Kev armor suit's helmet. They didn't have the luxury of personal shields though.

After a short fast paced walk, the 3rd Militia Company reached their AO. They took defensive positions behind trees or small earth formations.

"Sarge, movement up ahead!" Luke reported.

Ivan poked his head out of cover and saw silhouettes clad in the characteristic black armor of the Turian military.

"Definitely the enemy. Get us that artillery support right now! Everybody, this is Sergeant Ivan, enemy spotted at 12 o'clock. Fire at will!" he ordered his men.

Ivan took aim with his M5 Jackal and fired a full clip at every silhouette he could train his rifle on, downing two who were caught completely in the open and probably injured another one.

Gunfire erupted along the entire defensive line set up by the Alliance militia. And an equally energetic response came from the Turians when they opened up with their Phaeston assault rifles after ducking at the cover of trees. Ivan cursed their accuracy when two of the men near him dropped dead on the cold autumn soil, blood flowing from where the miniature slugs fired from the mass effect based weapons hit them.

"Hold them back! Give them hell! HAVE SOME, YOU BOSH'TET KURWAS!" the sergeant shouted to encourage his men and insult the enemy.

The Turians were seemingly trying to push on but anyone foolish enough to stay out of cover for more than two or three seconds was killed. A squad of aliens tried to push along the flank. One of the troopers in the squad stepped on a cord that triggered one of the many traps set up by the militia. A grenade's fuse was pulled and the grenade exploded inches away from the Turian's right foot. His leg armor was shredded and his ankle equivalent was shattered. A piece of metal from the grenade hit him in the arm pit.

His squad mates pushed on. One was hit by two bullets in the torso with lethal consequences. Another one caught a 7.62mm sniper round with his neck. Said bullet pierced through his body and didn't stop until it embedded itself in the comrade who was running behind him. Two rabbits for the price of one bullet.

"Luke, where the fuck's the artillery!?" Ivan asked as he fired a grenade from the 40mm launcher mounted as a module on his gun.

"Incoming!" the man said. And, true to his words, a whizzing sound filled the background and three 155mm HE shells exploded among Turian lines, cutting down trees and infantrymen alike, sending wooden shards in all directions.

"Adjust fire to 1-5-5 by 4-1-3! Fire for effect!" Luke shouted into his radio.

" _1-5-5 by 4-1-3, firing for effect,"_ the guy at the other end confirmed.

Three more shells fell on the left flank where the Turians were making considerable advances. The three shells killed some but they kept advancing.

"Those cykas won't quit! Reynolds! Take ten men with you and go reinforce left flank!"

"Roger!"

"1-4-4 by 4-1-3! Danger close! Fire for effect!"

There was chaos and madness all around. Wounded were crying from pain and were given medigel, medics were checking on every person that was down, others were raining bullets downrange, there was also Luke's voice who was shouting in the radio over the noise of explosions and gunfire, Turians shouting in their own language 50 meters ahead…

* * *

 **Shanxi, Turian FOB**

 **General Desolas Arterius**

General Desolas Arterius was angry. The invasion wasn't going well. He had lost more than 1,500 soldiers in the span of two hours. He himself almost got killed when a 155mm shell fell in his proximity when he and a platoon were running to the hastily established command point on ground. The explosion's shockwave threw him in a ditch with no real injuries inflicted. Other soldiers weren't as lucky, they had been reduced to atoms when the shell detonated among them. Now he was at the tactical table relaying orders.

"General! The flanking force lost two thirds of its forces before landing. Only a third of them dropped off and are bogged down in an engagement with enemy forces. Artillery is making their advance harder," an aide reported.

"DAMMIT! We finally managed to destroy those buildings from where they were firing and almost catch them in a good flanking maneuver! Send the 6th Company right now to support the 4th and the 5th to push with what is left of the 3rd! Now!" Desolas ordered. "Have air strikes on standby if we encounter another heavily defended point!"

As gunfire died in the immediate vicinity of the LZ, the echo of gunshots and explosions could be heard from within the next set of buildings. Then they all heard a whizzing sound through the air and every Turian ducked for cover. Desolas jumped on his belly and covered his head. Another 155mm HE shell fired by an SPG found its way into their FOB and hit a medical tent where wounded were treated. Every doctor and patient inside was killed.

"ARGH! Tell Admiral Kaevus to dispatch a frigate into the atmosphere for bombardment! Right now!"

"Yes, sir!"

Desolas got up to his feet. The dust was settling down and men were salvaging whatever they could from the wrecked tent. At this point a whole bunch of Eclipse ships touched down and out came Tela Vasir and her minions.

"Vasir! Where the hell were you!? You were supposed to be on the 4th wave!" Desolas inquired of her.

She simply walked to him as if there wasn't a small war going on around her. She ignored the cries of the wounded and the mess left behind by the last artillery shell.

"Stop crying, Desolas. I'm here now. So, where are the Quarians?" she asked.

"Fighting with their human friends, that's where. These upstart barbarians are fighting fiercely and with courage, I'll give them that."

"What, you're not praising now the suit rats and their pyjacks, are you?"

"Not praising, but stating two of their traits. Get your Eclipse puppies ready, I'm sending them in with the 6th Company, right about now."

Vasir turned to the lot of mercenaries behind her. She gestured with her hand towards Desolas, "You heard him, get moving.", and they all slowly marched behind a group of turians.

"What's the plan for the day, Desolas?" she asked him.

Desolas stood straight from the leaned position he had a moment before. "I wait for reinforcements. Until they arrive I want to secure a good foothold in the city and probe the terrain with some scouts. A big night attack should break through their lines and destroy their forces," he told her his plan.

"Oh well, sounds interesting. Just let me know when you need me. Tomorrow I want to go and enjoy my time here, Tela Vasir way," she says with a maniacal grin on her face.

"Fine. Just do something useful if you're here. How many more mercs do you have?" Desolas asked her.

"There were the 100 I've just sent with your men and I've got 200 more on their way here. How many troops you've got?"

"Twenty thousand in total, but I doubt I'll call every soldier down here."

"Fair enough."

* * *

 **Shanxi, Command Bunker**

 **Brigadier General Karl Dietrich**

Dietrich was constantly analyzing his tactical map as it was updated every few minutes with feedback from the front lines. In the eastern woods the militia was tied down with the Turian flanking force. His initial defensive line overviewing the turian LZ was pulling back after an air strike leveled most of their buildings. The west was looking clear but not for long if the enemy was getting reinforcements. He had 40 tanks structured in 3 companies, each company with 4 platoons of tanks; they were stationed behind the lines with the possibility to deploy anywhere in town or outside.

Dietrich didn't like how things were looking. Then, he saw a red arrow originating from the enemy's position and pointing along the line of retreat of the 501st.

"General! Sergeant Massani is reporting a big enemy assault on their positions and they are requesting immediate support. They lost 200 men already and are still retreating. They're harassing the turian infantry but they've just received armor support. The enemy has what he described as _'big fucking hovers with a big a fucking cannon'_ , tanks and their form of APCs I'd guess," a man reported.

Dietrich had one more look on his tactical map and it updated with the symbol for enemy tanks advancing along two of the boulevards of Shanxi. The General looked towards a tank company, selected it and drew an arrow colliding with the red arrow.

"1st tank platoon, 3rd tank Company, counterattack here on this boulevard, 2nd platoon on the boulevard that runs in parallel with this one. Right now! Get some SPAAGs to support them and shoot down enemy aircraft. We can't let the enemy push along those lines here. Make sure they don't push too far ahead, least they get surrounded and destroyed. I want the enemy attack broken and pushed back, not a hero run!" he ordered and a comms operator immediately got in touch with the 3rd Tank Company to give them the orders.

' _If I don't create a no man's land then they can just keep pushing like this without any warning on our behalf. This counterattack should do it.'_

* * *

 **Shanxi, Front lines**

 **Sergeant Major Zaeed Massani, 501** **st**

"Come on, you bloody idiots! Get to the next block!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Shut up and get moving, Private!"

Zaeed was doing his best to get his men out to the next line while continuously harassing the advancing Turian forces. His CO, a lieutenant, was killed in action and they hid an antipersonnel mine under his body for when the Turians would obviously take his corpse to analyze his gear for intel.

"TANK! TAKE COVER!" somebody shouted and a second later a shell fired from the Turian vehicle hit the wall near them, bringing it down and making way into the building. The Turian tank wasn't a real tank but more of a light armored vehicle with a gun mounted on top. An Apocalypse tank of the Alliance could chew the Turian armor like it was just for show. The Turian doctrine didn't employ the main battle tank concept like the Humans did.

"Where the fuck is the AT soldier!?"

"Dead!"

"Does anybody have an AT weapon?"

"Aye! Gimme' a moment!"

"Faster, you bastard! Shoot it before it shoots us!"

Just as the Marine was aiming his AT weapon, a pair of Turian soldiers rounded the corner behind the tank and opened fire on him, draining his shields and killing him with a few well placed shots. The two invaders didn't get to live long because they were immediately riddled with 7.62mm rounds fired from a Minimi, their corpses adding to the already big number of bodies littering the ground.

"Fuck!" Zaeed cursed and grabbed the weapon. He shouldered it, took aim with care and fired it. The warhead struck home and pierced the tank's armor with its payload of HEAT and burned the crew inside to a crisp and destroyed electronics.

"Get moving!"

"We've got reinforcements! Our tanks are here!" a Corporal said as the sound of tracks screeching could be heard and four Apocalypse tanks came out of a smoke cloud down the boulevard.

"Move! Move! Back to the lines! Get any wounded with you!"

"The whole front line is a mess! We're so fucking mixed with the metal faces, the front looks like a fucking alcoholic worm crawling on the ground!"

"We should support the attack, Sarge!"

"Do you have any ammo and energy left in you to push, you moron? Get the fuck back and evacuate our wounded!"

* * *

 _The first day wasn't pretty. The fighting got worse with each passing hour, but day one saw some brutal shit. The Turians paid a big price in their debarkation and then they pushed hard after they got past the first line of our defenses._

 _The General sent my platoon and one more to counterattack with light armor and infantry support along two boulevards. Enemy tanks and infantry were pouring down said boulevards and were headed straight for the heart of the city and to flank and exterminate our Marines._

 _Their tanks were worthless compared to what we had there. Even the old Leopard III could have given them a run for their money. The IV variant would have held its ground well. The V and the Apocalypse just steamrolled over their sorry excuse of tanks. They relied too much on those kinetic barriers. And the difference was that they were used to small mass projectiles traveling very very fast while ours were heavy projectiles and they developed more energy than theirs._

 _Call me a bastard, but I don't regret a moment all the death I've dealt there with my comrades. I enjoyed every time I pulled that trigger and shot an invader who sought to subjugate us. And we lost good men defending the colony and its people. If it wasn't for the General's orders I'd have pushed as much as I could and hit their FOB if possible. I still believe I could have ended the battle that day…_

 _(Extract from_ _ **Sergeant Major Armand Morun's**_ _interview,_ _ **The Shanxi Meat Grinder**_ _)_

* * *

 **Shanxi, Alliance Armored Counterattack**

 **Sergeant Major Armand Morun**

Sergeant Major Armand Morun, tank commander of an Apocalypse main battle tank in the 1st Tank Platoon, 3rd Tank Company of the Shanxi Garrison was leading his men in a vigorous counterattack to break the enemy.

"Marines on the right side, careful not to inflict friendly fire," Armand told on radio. He was using every sensor his tank had to detect the enemy and the .50 caliber machinegun mounted on the turret and operated from inside to rain fire on hostile infantry.

"Attention platoon! We're taking a left here and engage hostile armor and infantry. Don't let the birds get on your flanks, even if we've got a little infantry of our own to cover us."

The tanks, SPAAG and APC passed by Zaeed's men and made a left turn into the boulevard in clause. The tanks were deployed in chevron formation.

"Enemy infantry, 11 o'clock! Gunner, engage!"

"Firing!" Armand's gunner shouted over the engine's sound and the gun fired the 120mm shell a fraction of a second after. The shell immediately hit its target and killed what looked like an enemy sniper rushing into the building and a regular.

"Keep moving! Watch the flanks!"

"More enemy vehicles up ahead! Engaging!"

Three of the tanks in the platoon opened fire and sent a 120mm HEAT downrange. The shells hit their targets and, surprisingly, triggered the kinetic barriers on the Turian vehicles, depleting them completely with one shot. The next salvo didn't have to worry about the kinetics, the shells hit and pierced the armor, killing the crew and causing internal explosions. A Turian tank was blown to kingdom come when something inside detonated with such force the turret went flying into the air and the hull was blown apart, leaving a memory of a frame that stood as a reminder that it was once a tank.

An Apocalypse took multiple hits up to the point where the shields failed and the following shells were hitting its frontal armor. The odds were 50-50, half were bouncing off at awkward angles or piercing but not enough, and the other half of the shots fired pierced the tank's more vulnerable frontal spots. Armand's platoon lost its first tank in combat.

"Give them awkward angles! Everybody traverse the hulls 20 degrees to right!" Armand ordered on radio and his three remaining tanks complied, thus bouncing off every single shot from the enemy guns or the shots were penetrating too little and didn't get past the armor whose effective thickness had increased due to angling.

The APCs and IFVs caught up and unleashed an ATGM rocket each, destroying their targets, they followed up with engaging the enemy infantry of Turian soldiers and Asari Eclipse mercenaries. They were putting up a good fight but they lacked individual antitank weapons powerful enough to destroy the Alliance's land emperors.

The unit resumed its advance after destroying the enemy vehicles and tanks. Soldiers of the Army jumped out of the APCs and joined the fray. They entered the buildings on the sides to clear them of hostiles. Some engagements degenerated into close quarters combat. The Alliance soldiers were stabbing with their combat knives at every weak point they could guess in their foes' armor. They had trouble with the Asari who were using biotics, but a fragmentation or incendiary grenade took good care of them.

On the boulevard, the Eclipse mercs were getting uncomfortable with the tanks advancing on their positions. Two of them were cut off from the main group in a pile of rubble and did the worst thing you could do – they broke their cover and dashed a wild sprint across the open boulevard in front of tanks, this in an attempt to reach their comrades.

Armand immediately spotted the two blue women and opened fire with the 12,7mm he was manning from inside the turret. The leading Asari was hit by bullets in her left leg and torso, the force of the rounds leaving big gashing holes of blood and throwing her body a meter sideways, she died before she knew what hit her. Her friend wasn't as lucky. A bullet hit her in the knee cap and destroyed it. She fell face first onto the ground, crying in pain and despair when she saw her left leg was only kept attached to the rest of her body by a few strands of skin and flesh.

"RUN HER OVER!" Armand ordered to the driver who gladly followed the order. The Turians and Asari watched from cover what these brutes did. The young (by Asari standards) mercenary was trying to crawl to their location, crying in pain and begging for their help. When she realized the tank was coming straight for her, she tried to open the distance between her and the lumbering construct of death. The outcome was only one – Armand's tank caught up with her and crushed her legs first. The Asari let out an unnatural cry of pain as she felt her leg's bones crushed and flesh squeezed up to the point it exploded and smeared the area around in purple blood. Then her waist came under the tracks and crushed like a cockroach under a boot. Her entrails spilled on the pavement, brain and skull fragments in a round pool of gory mess.

"NO!" one of her Eclipse sisters shouted. "ANIMALS! How dare you-" she raged and broke cover, charging a biotic attack against the tank that ran her comrade over. But a 30mm round from a IFV made short work of her, thus decorating the ground with one more body.

The tanks and other fighting vehicles pushed on and annihilated resistance wherever it was found. But the Alliance was taking losses, another tank in Armand's platoon had its tracks blown off and became a stationary gun, a bunker. A few APCs and IFVs were lost too.

The surviving Eclipse mercenaries that supported the Turian attack were routed and decimated. The Turian discipline fared better but they were poorly equipped to combat heavy armor, relying on their now smoking tanks for armored support. Many field officers decided to retreat along alleyways back to their positions before being cut off by the Human armor on the streets and infantry in alleyways and killed.

By the end of the counterattack, the 1st Tank Platoon of the 3rd Tank Company lost one tank with another one requiring towing back to friendly lines. The 2nd Platoon lost three tanks. Half of the light armor was lost as well to enemy fire and air attacks. Turian aircraft was shot down each time they attempted to make bombing runs on the Alliance tanks. Nevertheless, some bombs fell and hit targets.

The arrival of a Turian frigate in the atmosphere over the city gave Desolas an advantage and he immediately ordered bombardment of several apartment buildings where Marines were dug in and fighting off the invaders. The Alliance retaliated with the launch of a salvo of Avenger anti-ship ballistic missiles from the only operational silo on Shanxi and destroying the Turian frigate, resulting in it crashing in a large lake close to the colony town.

Further tensions between Admiral Kaevus and General Desolas hindered the Turian fighting capability when Kaevus refused to use orbital bombardment on a garden world city, thus upholding one of the Citadel's laws. The silo was destroyed nevertheless from orbit due to its distance to the city, posing no risk on hitting civilian targets. Another frigate was sent into the atmosphere for support after a heated debate between the two. Kaevus dedicated the lower caliber guns on the frigates for heavy support instead of the dreadnoughts'.

Desolas and Dietrich both called off any further attacks given the current situation and focused on fortifying their gains. Dietrich was busy with coordinating infiltration teams into the enemy lines and organizing a fluid defense. He wanted to avoid massing troops in one spot due to the threat of orbital attacks. His doctrine called for his men to approach the Turian lines as much as possible to take out the threat of attacks from their warships due to the collateral friendly fire that would arise. The two main boulevards have been continuously fortified during the night in awaiting for the next day's fighting. Firefights were taking place in the sewers as well, with each side using them to get behind the foe's back and perform attacks.

Desolas was using the night to bring down more reinforcements and prepare an attack for the early morning against the Human lines. He was more than displeased with the losses sustained by the end of the day, more than 3,000 Turian soldiers and Eclipse troopers compared to the roughly 600 Alliance losses.

The night saw several skirmishes with each side probing the enemy's positions. Alliance mobile mortar teams rained fire on every concentration of Turian troops, thus discouraging amassing them for an attack and the Turians responded in kind with their shipboard mass accelerators where they guessed Alliance strongpoints. The night would claim roughly 100 more lives on each side.

Meanwhile, the _SSV Black Swan_ was undergoing emergency repairs and be fit for FTL to alert the Alliance of the Turian attack.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you all for your support so far and for reading this story :D Here was Ch 6. Next updates will take more to be uploaded since I'm out of pre-written chapters and I will need to spend more time writing them. Should be fairly good since I know the plot in my mind. Please leave me your **opinion** regarding the space and ground fights in the **reviews** or through **PM**.

 **NOTE1:** In Ch 4 I edited what the _Normandy_ was doing due to an issue pointed out by **IveGotNoIdea**. Now the Alliance vessel was shadowing the C-Sec frigate Garrus was on for realistic time travel of information issues. No changes done yet to Ch 5.

 **NOTE2:** I will add STG's reactions to the Alliance in the next chapter and some things I 'might' have missed.

 **[1]** Brigadier General Karl Dietrich is one of the characters I sort of imported from my other story. Please don't kill me for not using Ashley's grandpa.

 **[2]** The Turian Marines are basically naval infantry. They aren't modeled like the Alliance's Marine Corps (even canon version of the SAMC) as a military branch of its own. They are slaved to the Turian Navy and are under the command of the captains of the ships they serve on.

* * *

 **STORY BROUGHT BY Apollonir**

 **CONSULTANT FOR OCs & BETA FEEDBACK: VRGL1337**


	7. Ch 7 - Galactic Declarations

**AN:** Please read **NOTE1** and **NOTE4** at the end of the chapter before you start reading the chapter to avoid confusion.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Galactic Declarations**

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Councilor Valern's office**

If the Salarian representative to the galaxy was asked to describe in one word how he was doing, he would say 'tragically'. He felt like he was failing in his post as Councilor as he was reading a report from the STG regarding Relay 314 and Shanxi. It was sent by one of the teams dispatched there. On his desk was also a message from Atelas Razea, said message must have also reached Tevos and Sparatus by now.

He had elected Kaevus as the CO of the Turian fleet specifically to deter Desolas from shooting and waste lives. But the very moment it turned into a boarding and ground operation, Desolas had seniority and the captains of the ships followed his word. Now he was going once more over the STG report before heading to the private chambers of the Council where he called for a private meeting.

…

 _Report on Relay 314 developments_

 _Written by STG agent Itant Lanis_

 _After the activation of Relay 314, we made contact with a new species at first, and the Quarians shortly after. The species was identified as Human [other names: Humanity, Mankind, Human Race]. We were able to recover a body from the station in orbit of the planet after it self-destructed. As obvious from the attached files, they are a bipedal species with astounding physical resemblance to an Asari. The specimen we retrieved is supposed male. They are very resilient, all-rounded species from preliminary observations. Individual is very muscular, they may actively do physical exercises to improve and maintain physique on par with a trained Drell assassin if not even stronger._

 _Interaction with this species so far showed us that they formed an alliance with the Migrant Fleet. Noteworthy that one of their officers referred to them as the Quarian Republic during a conversation with General Desolas. Their government or regulating body is called the Systems Alliance. The same officer shouted in its final moments of life a slogan, a battle cry, 'For Earth and Her Colonies', before insulting the Turians and destroying the station. This is suggesting that their homeworld is a planet called Earth and it may have more than one colony._

 _They are very territorial and protective. They showed more than respectable military prowess in the space engagement and during the Turian assault of the sole city of their colony. The few pieces of intact technology recovered from the battlefields are a nightmare to temper with. These Humans took paranoia to a new level when safeguarding their technology, by implementing failsafe mechanisms so it wouldn't be reverse engineered or used against them by somebody who doesn't understand it._

 _It is too early to draw a conclusion on their level of development without further data. Their mastery of ground warfare (including types of vehicles spotted on the field of battle that are very reminiscent of pre-spaceflight civilizations) suggests that they might have recently left their home planet. But this is contradicted by the level of technology employed: advanced ship-board armor plating, advanced magnetic [not mass!] accelerators up to the point where they were miniaturized into a firearm, possible energy shielding as observed in the case of the station which is actually a small port in orbit with weapons. The lack of consistent Eezo readings on their ships suggests they might be using it just recently or were taught by the Quarians. They were even able to detect our stealth ships as seen in the same dialogue. The means on how they did it is yet to be determined._

 _We are already looking into the possibility that they might originate from the interstellar neighborhood of Relay 314's pair on this side._

 _Another very important thing is that the Humans told General Desolas that it is against their rules to open Relays, to stop intruding on their space and to vacate the system and wait for diplomatic meetings on two occasions, once at Relay 314, and once in orbit of the colony. Proceeding to further ignore their warnings [it is possible that the Migrant Fleet taught them that opening a Mass Relay is bad; General Desolas is very suspicious of this] and first contact protocols, the Turian forces triggered a war. One of their ships escaped by means yet unknown [they left the same type of radiation in their wake as detected during SPECTRE Vasir's investigation] and the Humans and Quarians might be back to retake their colony. The Quarian frigates [which were later on cross-referenced and identified as the Vayya and Xuwal] seemed to have been upgraded and refitted with new armor plating and better kinetic barriers._

 _It is this agent's advice that diplomatic channels be opened with the Humans and Quarians before it escalates into a war of greater proportions. We are dealing with too many unknown variables to push forward with this conflict. We've already estimated at least 2,000 Turian casualties with an unknown number of wounded._

…

As he got up, Valern made sure to take the data pad with him. His mind kept going over numerous scenarios. What if the Humans were advanced enough and had many colonies under their banner? What if they were merely uplifted by the Quarians? And what were the Quarians' goals? Were they rebuilding and colonizing somewhere far away where the Council wouldn't have looked for them? Were they gearing for an attack against the galaxy or were they simply looking to settle down and live their lives after 300 years of exodus?

These were questions that he wanted answered badly. And he was now sure that the Migrant Fleet – or Quarian Republic – would retaliate against this attack, with their newly found friends in tow. But he also considered the fact that the Admiralty Board might have painted the Citadel Council in a very poor image to the Humans. If they even mentioned the Council to them. This would further add to the difficulties they'd have when dealing with them, be it just to settle this peacefully or try to reign them into the Citadel species.

Valern finally reached the private chambers with two Salarian bodyguards following him a meter behind. He dismissed the two and went inside alone. There was Tevos sitting on a couch and seemingly doing nothing but waiting.

"Councilor Valern," she acknowledged his presence.

"Greetings, Councilor Tevos. I trust Councilor Sparatus will join us, won't he?"

"He should be here. Not like his personal office or apartment are far from here."

In that moment the doors opened and their Turian colleague walked in. He seemed troubled or angry about something. Sparatus saluted the two present before assuming a rigid stance, not sitting down.

"Ah, Councilor Sparatus, you arrived. Good, let us get started. We have a very important matter to resolve," Valern said.

"What is it? Why did you call this emergency meeting?" Sparatus asked.

"To that I'm curious myself," Tevos said and switched her attention to Valern.

The Salarian began pacing ever so regularly in front of the two. "Have you received the message from Atelas Razea, the Asari commanding officer of the Citadel fleet sent to support the Turian fleet at Relay 314?"

Tevos shook her head. "No, what message?" her soft voice inquired.

"Yes, I'm curious myself. What are you talking about, Valern?"

Valern frowned. "How could you not have received it? It was specifically sent for the eyes of the Council before anything else. Are you sure you have no new pending message?" he asked, to which the Turian and Asari checked their omnitools and shook their heads in a disapproving manner.

Now Valern was starting to get suspicious. The messages that were forwarded to the Council went through a secure node on the Citadel itself. From there, they were diverted on a secure channel through C-Sec anti-hack secured servers before going to the Council chambers and/or their personal electronic addresses. What almost everybody did not know was the fact that the STG kept tabs on that secure node. It was, after all, STG sponsored personnel that worked to maintain it. Other destinations from that node connected to Palaven, Sur'Kesh and Thessia. It never hurt to put the best suited people in charge of maintaining that node and spy at the same time on your friends, keep as many variables known.

And it was from there that Valern got the message from Atelas, diverted by the STG to his personal address. It worked like a charm so far. And it came very handy now. Valern made a mental note to investigate further later on how the two didn't get Atelas' message.

"To synthesize it, General Desolas might have started a war with a new species and the Quarians at the same time," Valern casually stated.

"They- He- War!?" came from Tevos who lost her words for a moment. "New species? War?"

"What are you telling us, the fleets found a new species with the Migrant Fleet?" Sparatus asked.

"Indeed. But it would seem the Migrant Fleet is no more," Valern remarked.

"What happened to them?" Tevos asked.

"I like where this is g-" Sparatus began when he was cut off by Valern.

"There's the Quarian Republic, though."

"WHAT?!" he bellowed.

"While I am more than eager to hear what else you know, Valern, I'm very surprised. A republican Quarian system? Tell us more."

"Yes, tell us where they are so we can crush them before they crush us!"

"Councilor Sparatus, you might want to hear this before you proceed with belligerent thoughts," Valern cautioned. "Atelas Razea stated that past Relay 314 resides a species known as Humanity. Their ruling body is called the Systems Alliance and engaged in very friendly ties with the Quarian people. They warned us not to intrude on their space and that opening a Relay is against their laws. Of course, General Desolas assumed seniority when the STG found a colony in the system with Relay 314's pair.

He ignored first contact protocols, ordered the Quarians present there to stand down and submit to Council authority. Who we assume to be the commanding officer of these humans told the General, with not so friendly words, to retreat and wait for diplomats to arrive. This triggered the hostilities and the Turian forces are invading the colony to secure the choke point that became of the Shanxi-Relay 314 corridor and a staging area for further military operations against the Quarians and Humans," Valern said. "Atelas' fleet was instructed to stay in reserve for now."

Sparatus smirked beneath his stoic mask. "It was inevitable. This Council agreed that action must be taken to secure Citadel space from possible aggressions from the Quarians. They are enemies of the Council since the Eezo mine incident that also involved the Elcor."

"This is not right. We specifically told Arterius to refrain from violence. These Humans offered diplomatic solutions and he denied them. We can't let this bloodshed go on needlessly like this," Tevos pointed out while dangerously eyeing Sparatus.

"I agree," Valern said.

"Hold on a moment," Sparatus said with a hand up. "There's something I'd like to know. How come we never got that message but you did?"

Valern stared at him for a second. "I do not know. I was surprised you did not get it. We will take measures after this session to solve the issue."

"There's been nothing wrong with the communications so far and we suddenly don't receive a message regarding one of the most important operations started by the Council in recent history, from one of the highest ranking officers of the operation, and you are the only one to receive that message? You vehemently opposed this whole thing. How can we know that this isn't you trying to undermine the operation of General Arterius and Admirals Kaevus and Razea?" Sparatus asked.

' _So this is how it is,'_ Valern thought to himself. He could only hope to deny the STG kept tabs on every message circulating on official levels and push for an investigation into the disappearance of the other two's messages.

"I don't know how it happened, but I'm more than willing to have somebody look into this, find the cause and fix it," Valern said.

Sparatus wasn't convinced. "I find it very hard to believe it, Councilor. I start to believe that your goals are not so much in line with the best interests of the Council."

"Are you trying to deflect this, Councilor Sparatus?" Valern asked. "My goals are to keep this galaxy from ripping itself apart in turmoil and war, and secure the future of everybody under the Citadel's banner. Yours are ever so more belligerent," he retorted.

"Stop it. Both of you," Tevos said as she stood up and put herself between the two. "We will look into the issue of communications. And we will do something about the conflict that has arisen at Relay 314."

"Yes, least more lives are lost. We don't know about the civilian and military casualties on the Human and Quarian side. But there are at least 2,000 Turians dead according to the preliminary STG report," Valern said and steered the topic back.

"Two thousand!? How is this possible!? To primitives and suit rats no less!?"

"We don't know how primitive they are. Better not to judge them, least we underestimate them and regret it in the end."

"We must subdue them!"

"I advise against it. We must send an envoy as soon as possible and order Desolas to stand down."

"How can you say that? They are harboring and actively protecting self-declared enemies of the Council, by extension of their actions before they vanished. They should've submitted the authority of those who know better! These primitives are a threat as large as the Quarians. Spirits know what lies the suit rats fed them about us. They might have even been uplifted to fight us and that colony was in the process of being fortified as a possible staging point for invasions!"

"We don't know enough to conclude that. Your biased views are hindering your judgment."

"I'll show you 'biased'… The Turian colony of Magna and other military outposts along the Traverse border are in danger of being attacked! If we lose all those outposts and early warning posts, pirate hordes from the Traverse will pour into Turian and Salarian space!"

"Yes, they are a good target if they retaliate. That's why we should defuse the situation before it is too late."

Tevos was massaging her right temple as the two argued. "Councilors!" she said with raised voice to get their attention. "I agree the Quarians past actions are of concern. And I agree we must do something about it. But we can't allow this kind of aggressions go unsanctioned against a new species to the galactic scene, a people who might have been caught in the middle. We're not going to pursue a war with anyone right now. The recent fleet movements have put most of the Terminus powers in alert. It could spill a war with the lawless systems if they decide to do a preemptive strike on us. We must settle this peacefully."

Sparatus scoffed. "Preemptive strike by the Terminus…"

Tevos gave him a stare that silenced him. "As I said, we will deal with it with diplomacy. War is the very last resort. We will dispatch a diplomatic envoy and formulate a new set of orders for General Desolas. He will pull his forces out of there and stop this killing."

"We're submitting to suit rats and primitives!" Sparatus said with anger. "Where's your pride!? Where's your sense?"

"I second Tevos' proposal," Valern says.

"Then we are in agreement by outvoting the Turian Hierarchy's Councilor by 2 to 1," Tevos said. "I also recommend that we inform our governments of this immediately."

Sparatus left the room angry. When he knew he was in the clear, he sent a message to the head of C-Sec.

 _[Pallin, your men screwed up! Valern's onto us. Cover your steps and see where and how that message got leaked to him. You have a mole.]_

* * *

 **Earth, Brussels**

 **Bunker under the Parliament Palace**

Inside the bunker reserved for emergency situations and meetings of utmost importance were the highest ranking people within the Alliance whose concerns were of military nature. Jack Harper was missing. He had left in a hurry with his agents for the AIC HQ on Earth where he'd coordinate his subordinates to deal with the current crisis. Hackett would bet his money he had already sent out one of the AIC's stealth corvettes to Shanxi.

The stealth corvettes operated by the AIC was of small sizes. Just over 100 meters in length, these jewels of stealth technology incorporated the newest systems that would turn the ship invisible to sensors and attempt to fool the eye. 'Attempt' because the disruptive camouflage wouldn't hide the ship from somebody within 200 meters or so. A person could spot the light shimmering created by the camo when it is engaged to imitate the background of outer space.

The AIC used it for domestic espionage and to scout for pirate bases up until first contact. Since then, Harper put them to better use and kept an eye on New Rannoch. Now they'd be deployed ahead of the Navy's stealth frigates and destroyers to gather intelligence on the situation that was developing at Shanxi.

Hackett was waiting for any updates from Harper. Inside the conference and briefing room of the bunker there were President Kevin Montgomery, Marshal Ney Casiade and General Vlad Singh with a few aides who were taking notes and advising when they had an idea.

"What do we have? What's going on?" Montgomery asked.

"So far only what the _Black Swan_ provided us with. We're fortunate the frigate's engineers were able to repair its FTL drive as fast as they did and didn't lose any more time. The Council, the same one mentioned by the Quarians, somehow traced them to Relay 314. How they did it, I have no idea. It took them a few months, but they did it somehow," stated Hackett. "They opened Relay 314 and came through. A corvette that went through the other side never returned. Its fate is presumed destroyed and crew KIA/MIA. According to the dialogue between Captain Ronald Taylor and this General Desolas Arterius, the Council mounted up an operation to find the Quarians and have them submit to the Council's authority. He ordered the eviction of Quarians from Shanxi, have their ships submitted to boarding parties and inspection committees and God knows what else they have in mind.

They have been told by Captain Taylor multiple times that they're encroaching on space of a sovereign power that is outside their jurisdiction and they still kept their argument high. He said that they're here to make sure the Quarians are no longer a threat," Hackett finished.

"Could it be related to that incident we heard about? With that Eezo deposit? The Admiralty Board stated that the Turians were the ones to blow up one of their mining ships or something," Ney said.

"They both have their stories and would uphold their side of the story. The truth is somewhere in between. To be frank, we could actually house declared enemies of the Council…" a political aide said.

"I don't think the Quarians would have taken that kind of leap of faith. They were terribly low on resources at the time. It makes sense to shoot if they were shot at, but not to shoot first. It would have easily spilled their Flotilla's death," was Hackett's argument.

"The fact that this Council and the Turians took so long to react tells me that they have something to hide. If they were so sure the Quarians fired first they would have taken steps sometime sooner. Probably before they left known space. Their hesitation is dubious at best," clarified Kevin.

"Maybe some influential political figure grew a conscience and held the belligerent figures in check?" asked Vlad.

"We don't know the full picture. Maybe nobody does," somebody else said.

"That doesn't matter right now. What's important is the fact that the Turians, and by extension the Council, were offered the option to open diplomatic channels between the Alliance and the Citadel. The fact that their General refused them and attacked the colony of Shanxi is a clear act of war. I know that by law I'm the supreme commander or some bull of the Armed Forces, but I have little experience in that regard. Fleet Admiral, Marshal, General, when are we retaking our colony and how?" Kevin asked.

Hackett leaned forward. "I spoke with Fleet Command already and set things in motion. The Fast Reaction Fleet under the command of Admiral Kastanie Drescher has been notified and should depart for Shanxi within the hour. Her fleet is 200 strong. I've also ordered the Third Fleet commanded by Fleet Admiral Tadius Ahern **[1]** to mobilize. Elements of the Third Fleet will be at Shanxi not long after Drescher gets there. The only other independent unit that was ready to depart at a moment's notice is the 1st Heavy Recon Fleet under Averescu's command who should also leave for Shanxi from Reach," he said.

There was a Fleet Admiral for every major fleet within the Alliance, but Hackett was the chief of the Alliance Navy as instated by the President and his word could overwrite the others' of equal rank to his. He was the de facto leader of the Navy.

"I'm almost sorry for the Turians if Averescu is on his way there," a military staff officer commented.

"In short, we're looking at roughly 600 ships that will arrive at Shanxi in the following 4 to 6 hours, with the whole of the Third Fleet there in a few more hours," Hackett clarified. "The Third is 2,000 ships strong, they will hold Shanxi until we go on the offensive, which won't take long, I assure you."

"If we go on the offensive, won't that antagonize them even further?" Kevin asked.

"I know what you're thinking, President. Sue for a ceasefire as soon as possible and avoid further escalation. But we can't do that unless we want to look weak and invite further aggressions from this Council in the future. No. We will evict them off Shanxi, push them back through the Mass Relay, scatter their force and hit them on their home turf. Send a message that we aren't weak, that we aren't the primitives they're taking us for, and that we can hit them where it hurts them," Hackett countered. "If we sue for peace immediately after we secure Shanxi, we will be taken for a weak species with little military capability. That will only invite further aggressions from the Council and the Batarians."

Those in the room considered this in silence before they agreed with Hackett.

"Alright. We sue for peace after we show them we're not weaklings. And we show we won't take this fight to whole new levels," Kevin stated.

"If they are the ones to call us to the diplomatic table, then that's good for us," reiterated Hackett before turning his attention to Casiade and Singh. "Marshal, General, what forces are you dedicating to Shanxi? And what do we know about the Shanxi garrison for that matter?"

General of the Army Vlad Singh spoke next. "I'm mobilizing the Army already. Reservists are being called to arms and planetary garrisons are going into full alert. I've ordered Army Command to assemble a force to garrison Shanxi and be capable to conduct expeditionary operations in enemy territory. Mechanized units, tank units, infantry, artillery… everything. We'll just need the ships to transport them."

"We have more than enough transport ships."

"The Shanxi garrison is composed of a tank battalion with support vehicles such as APCs, IFVs, SPAAGs and SPGs, and 3,000 infantrymen. There was also the 501st Marine Regiment who was temporarily assigned with garrison duties while on their training tour on Shanxi. The CO is Brigadier General Karl Dietrich, good man."

"As for the Marines," started Marshal of the Marine Corps Ney Casiade, "I'm sending the 5th Marine Shock Division under the command of Major General Joachim Williams as an immediate relief force. Normally, the division is 15,000 strong, but with the 501st already fighting on Shanxi… I can't tell. If they're still there and haven't been bombed from orbit…"

"What idiot would bomb the only source of information on a new enemy from orbit? They're surely groundside, fighting our defenses," Vlad said.

"The 501st is part of the 5th?"

"Yes. The 5th Marine Shock Division is formed of 5 regiments. The 501st and 502nd are normal Marine infantry regiments. The 503rd and 504th are heavy regiments with Paladin mechanized troops manned by Smart AIs and heavy assault troops. The 505th is an assault pioneer regiment. They are all trained to storm groundside installations with lethal efficiency. Shock and awe. They are a shock division," explained Ney. "Williams will be there after Drescher clears a path for him to land. I've also ordered my officers to coordinate with Kahoku and have the _Normandy_ reattached to the 1st HRF and get the N7 team aboard into the fight. They are new to the N7, but they have tremendous potential. I want them to see some action. More N7 teams will be sent to Shanxi."

"The _Normandy_ and most of her crew had been given a short leave. They won't make it there in time. Give them a day for the crew to get back to their ship," said a Navy officer, to which Ney cursed.

Hackett sighed. "Mister President, when will you give a speech?" he asked.

"As soon as I can. I'm going to get the Alliance to declare war on the Council, and I'll sign that declaration. The fact that this alien General is acting under the orders of the Council means that they're directly responsible for his actions and condoning them if they haven't done shit to stop him, when offered diplomatic solutions by the officer in charge there. If one of your stealth ships can deliver this declaration to the Council, Hackett… I would be rather grateful."

"That is not a problem. All we need is one of their comm buoys, hack it and send a message through."

"Anything else, gentlemen?" Kevin asked after a few seconds of silence. "No? Alright, we all have our duties to attend to. Save Shanxi, gentlemen. The Alliance is relying on you. Humanity is relying on you," he reminded the military heads.

"For Earth and Her Colonies!" they all roared with a salute.

* * *

 **Aurora, Marine Base 'Fort Basilone'**

 **5** **th** **Marine Shock Division**

On the Alliance colony of Aurora was one of the largest Marine Corps bases in Alliance space. It was named after a famous US Marine of World War 2, the only enlisted Marine Medal of Honor recipient to return to combat and be killed on Iwo Jima, Gunnery Sergeant John Basilone.

Here was the 5th Marine Shock Division stationed with many other divisions. Within the Corps, the largest unit one could encounter was the division, with larger formations such as armies being formed in the field.

Major General Joachim Williams, grandfather of Chief Warrant Officer Ashley Williams, received the order of mobilization four hours ago and he kicked his subordinates into overdrive. Men and women, be it normal Human or Syntha-Human, that means Smart AI, were loading gear into the transport ships that were to take them to their ships and to Shanxi. In orbit were the _SSV Mary Celeste_ and the _SSV Astral Queen_ , troop transport ships that can accommodate the division at their length of 2,200 meters. They didn't need to worry about a long journey, for the journey to Shanxi wouldn't take more than a couple hours from Aurora.

The CO finished writing an email to his family that he's going to be deployed. He just hoped his niece would be alright at the end of this war that came to their shores. She's an N7, that means high risk missions if her team isn't deployed with the regulars groundside. He stood up from the chair and stretched his arms. For his age, Joachim was still kicking. He made sure to check he got everything before going outside.

Aurora's star, 11 Ursae as designated by the astronomers during the early exploratory era, was setting on Fort Basilone. The courtyard was bustling with activity. Williams gazed at the orange clouds that were painting a darker and darker sky. As he took the sight, he thought of the beauty that nature is. Were the defenders of Shanxi taking a moment to admire the scenery or were they so hard pressed they couldn't afford it? How many had died so far? And how many would die under his command? Any Colonel or General that wouldn't prefer to go into battle as a simple soldier wasn't fit for the post and rank he had. For otherwise a leader is pompous and doesn't care for his men.

He pushed aside that thought and walked towards the transport ship that will take him to the _Astral Queen_. Ahead was a crowd of women. Wives and mothers of military men most likely. They were kept back by a bunch of guards from entering the ship port area from the civilian district of the fort. When Williams got close to them, he was called by his name, much to his surprise.

"General Williams!" a woman's voice called his name.

Williams stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his face to the crowd of women, his long scar that went from the forehead, down his right eye and on his right cheek gave him the look of a veteran who fought some monster. He approached them.

"General Williams! What is going on? Where is my husband going? We deserve answers!" the same woman asked.

Williams recognized her, the wife of one of his officers. "Keep your TV open tonight, Laura. The President will give a speech. But to answer your question as concisely as possible, we're going to war." His reply sent a wave of silence across the crowd.

"War? With whom?" she asked.

"Aliens, Laura," Williams answered. Gasps filled the air. A column of Paladin mechs **[C1]** marched behind him and walked into the bay of a transport ship. "Aliens attacked Shanxi. We're going to retake the colony. Pray to God or whatever you believe in for a swift victory and help me bring all our boys and girls home," he told them before saluting, putting his Marine cap on his head and marching away.

A group of Marines started to sing a song that got everybody within the yard to sing along. **[2]**

 _Farewell, drum is beating, farewell brave man,_

 _Gear strapped to your back, with rifle in hands,_

 _We set sail for foreign lands._

 _Be it a sunny day, or a cloudy sky_

 _Be it rain or snowing, we won't be shy!_

 _Be it a sunny day, or a cloudy sky_

 _Be it rain or snowing, we won't be shy!_

 _._

 _Farewell, drum is beating, farewell brave man,_

 _Gear strapped to your back, with rifle in hands,_

 _We set sail for foreign lands._

 _Be it at parade, be it at war,_

 _We'll be marching singing the songs of the Corps!_

 _Be it at parade, be it at war,_

 _We'll be marching singing the songs of the Corps!_

 _._

 _Farewell, drum is beating, farewell brave man,_

 _Gear strapped to your back, with rifle in hands,_

 _We set sail for foreign lands._

 _May the flag shine, for him we live,_

 _May the nation flourish, for her our lives we give!_

 _May the flag shine, for him we live,_

 _May the nation flourish, for her our lives we give!_

' _We're not the first nor the last to die for our Human nation,'_ Williams bitterly thought.

* * *

 _ **SSV Spirit of Fire**_ **, Officers' lounge**

 **1** **st** **HRF, In orbit of Reach**

The officers' lounge wasn't crowded. Actually, it was pretty easy in here. There were a few officers, AI and Human alike, relaxing and engaging in quiet conversations. The largest group was Averescu's. He was sitting at a table with his XO, Commander Natalia, and a few others. The CO didn't engage in their cards game, he was content to sit back and chat with them.

"If you're having fast and furious action in a battleship in World of Warships, something has gone seriously wrong!" Averescu said to the ironic amusement of those near him. They were talking about a game that only grew ever more popular since early 21st century – World of Warships. The game died and was revived two times along the years. And the thing with games like the one that was the topic here is that anybody with half a brain and no reflexes can play it, unlike the FPS games who are more popular with the youth.

"I absolutely hate the style battleships are supposed to be played in that game!" the navigations officer said. "I mean, you stay back and keep sniping. I like to go in, hard and brawl out."

"One day when you'll have your own Spirit-Class battleship and take her into battle like that. She's supposed to. Well… if the situation calls for it," Averescu clarified.

"So, what's about the talk that FLEETCOM is taking the _Sun Tzu_ away?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah… the Alliance wants to commission a sixth fleet and a carrier is sort of waste of resources allocated to us now. Our fleet is waiting for new orders. Hell, they even want to take the _Minerva_ from me. I expect the 1st HRF to be a sort of hit and run unit after we make contact with the other species out there. Or, as the name says, go in hard and flush out the enemy, do recon by force, blow them up and return home for tea and medals," he half-jokingly said.

Not a moment later, the officers' lounge intercom buzzed. Somebody picked the call and spoke a few words into it. After listening for two seconds, he called for Averescu.

"Admiral, sir, it's for you. The tactical officer."

Averescu stood up and made his way there.

"Averescu here," he said.

" _Admiral, we've got a priority message from HIGHCOM and FLEETCOM. It was transmitted in the clear… sir,"_ the tactical officer told him.

Averescu frowned. This wasn't something the Alliance would do without a very good reason. "Tell me more."

"' _Attention all Alliance units, Council/Turian attack underway against the Human Systems Alliance and Quarian Republic. Shanxi is under siege. All units are to immediately mobilize. Highest level of readiness is mandatory.' That was from HIGHCOM. There's also the FLEETCOM message that was specifically sent for you, sir."_

"Read it."

" _Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu, SSV Spirit of Fire, 1_ _st_ _Heavy Reconnaissance Fleet. You are ordered to assist Admiral Drescher and the Fast Reaction Fleet to lift the siege on Shanxi immediately. The SSV Sun Tzu remains under your command for the time being. Depart as soon as possible."_

"Alright, thanks. Get my ship and fleet into fighting order!."

" _Aye, sir!"_

Officers had gathered around him as he spoke to the tactical officer on the intercom.

"Admiral?"

He turned his attention to the small ring of people around him. "Gentlemen, ladies, report to your battle stations. We're going to war!"

* * *

 _ **QRBV Neema**_ **, Quarian Heavy Fleet**

 **In orbit of New Rannoch**

Admiral Han'Gerrel vas _Neema_ was proudly standing on an observation deck on the flagship of the Quarian's Navy, the Quarian Republic Battle Vessel dreadnought _Neema_ , and gazing at the beautiful sight offered by their newly colonized planet, New Rannoch, against the local star. To say that Gerrel's ego wasn't stroked beyond imagining after he got his toys upgraded by the Alliance would be a big lie.

With powerful new kinetic barriers, new avionics, reinforced Titanium-B plating and a more efficient power generation and distribution system, the dreadnought was a dangerous foe for any Council capital ship. Except the _Destiny Ascension_ of the Asari Republics. No Quarian warship, even with the refit and upgrades, couldn't hope to hold long against the flagship of the Citadel fleets. After all, they were pretty old ships.

Gerrel knew that. He wanted a shipyard in orbit of New Rannoch as soon as possible to start building new ships. Maybe one day they'd retake Rannoch. To him New Rannoch was more of a staging point for a capital Quarian rearming and invasion of the Perseus Veil. It may take one, two, three or more generations, but Gerrel knew his people wouldn't forget about their homeworld.

 _Keelah se'lai, by the homeworld I hope to see someday._ As long as the Quarians remembered this, Gerrel knew that Rannoch wouldn't stay forever out of their reach. And as his thoughts ran wild, his omnitool notified him he had an incoming call. Gerrel answered to it. It was Rael'Zorah.

"Greetings, Rael. What can I do for you?" Gerrel asked.

" _Han'Gerrel, I bring urgent and dire news. The Council attacked a Human colony – Shanxi. The same colony that resides on the Alliance side of Relay 314,"_ Rael stated.

"What!? How did they even find them? How did it happen?"

" _I spoke to Ambassador Anita Goyle. She immediately came to me after a video conference with President Kevin. The Council somehow traced us to Relay 314 and came through the now activated Relay. They demanded the Quarian people's surrender to the Council and many bad things. General Desolas Arterius is leading the Turian and/or Council forces. It's a Turian fleet acting under Council orders. The Alliance will formally declare war on the Citadel Council within 24 hours. Representative Koris has agreed to formulate a declaration of war in accordance with the military treaty we have signed with the Humans."_

Gerrel stared at Rael for a moment. "And I'm learning this now? I'm the Admiral of the Heavy Fleet! I'm the leader of the military and I'm barely now informed of this? Nevermind… when's the Conclave meeting?"

" _Only after Koris writes and signs the declaration of war. His status as Representative gives him a wider berth in emergency situations like this one."_

"Alright. Has the Alliance ambassador told you anything about the military situation at their colony?" Gerrel asked, his military mind kicking in.

" _She gave me the short version. The defense force in orbit was destroyed, our two frigates are now wrecks. The Turians made landfall and are in the process of, if not already done with it, conquering the colony. The Fast Reaction Fleet has been immediately sent to Shanxi and the Third Fleet. A Marine division is already departing for Shanxi. You will be contacted by the Alliance FLEETCOM in a very short amount of time to coordinate with them. That's all I have, Admiral Gerrel. Keelah se'lai,"_ Rael said before closing the call to attend other duties that come up with the breaking of a war.

Gerrel cursed before hurrying to the bridge of the dreadnought. He was thinking about how many ships he will dedicate to the war effort. New Rannoch was safe so far from the front line. But he couldn't take chances. What if the Council pushed through Shanxi? He knew there was another Mass Relay 20LY from the colony, connecting Shanxi's stellar cluster with the rest of the Relay network in Alliance space. And the New Rannoch – Arcturus Relay was part of it. He had to keep a sizeable amount of ships here to defend New Rannoch. But he also knew that many ships on the front lines meant higher chances for victory.

He also knew that the Council didn't have knowledge beforehand about the Alliance and the new Quarian Navy. They must have allocated a smaller number of ships than healthy, thinking that the Migrant Fleet's old junk wouldn't be a match for their warships. If true, this gave them the advantage in the early stages of the conflict. If the Alliance makes use of their blitzkrieg tactic, they would be able to destroy many Council assets who are still oblivious to the war. Effectively destroy ships in port and take by surprise colonies, shipyards and fuel refineries. This would be a huge blow to the Council's war infrastructure.

Gerrel also cursed the Alliance Government for not allocating more resources to their military to fortify Shanxi. Hackett told him on one occasion that he's been trying to get the politicians to listen to him, but they thought they were safe, with the Council unaware of their existence. At least now Hackett would get the money to bolster the military.

No, he would split his ships 50-50 for now, until more details came from Hackett or anyone else within Alliance's FLEETCOM. Gerrel and the Quarians were marching to war. A war they never wanted.

* * *

 **Alliance News Network, Battlespace**

 **Reporter Diana Allers**

After the president's speech in front of the Parliament and the cameras, the ANN aired multiple news regarding the situation to the citizens. The next day, it switched to show a live feed from one of the ANN's war correspondents, Diana Allers, who was working at ANN's famous branch, Battlespace. Battlespace is a show that started shortly after Humanity formed the Systems Alliance and colonized its first worlds. It specialized on documentaries on military history, news about the Alliance Armed Forces' new ships, weapons and war machines, and promoting the image of the military. Battlespace was the one to document the fighting during the Insurrection on Kharak and Eternium, thus gaining popularity with the masses.

Diana Allers came on the screen in a blue uniform, specific of war correspondents. Her torso, upper legs and upper arms are protected by body armor, thin titanium plates with ceramics and a layer of Kevlar. Behind her, soldiers were embarking on Kodiak shuttles and troop transports. Judging by the color of their T-Kev armor suit, they are Army.

"Greetings to everybody who's watching us now! I'm Diana Allers, right now at Fort Hadrian on Reach. Behind me, you can see the soldiers of the 16th Reach Infantry Division, 4th Reach Army, embarking on ships and shuttles to leave for the front lines. Let us ask them what their thoughts are on this," Allers said and walked closer to the endless column of infantrymen. They were making hand gestures and waving at the camera as they marched into the troop transport.

"Where are you going, boys?" she asked them loudly, to project her voice over the sound of boots, military hardware being moved and ships taking off and landing.

"To kill aliens!"

"Headed to Shanxi! Wanna join us, miss?"

"Army, saving the Alliance from bad aliens!"

They all spoke with smiles on their faces, as visible through their helmets.

"I see morale's up. How so?" Allers asked them.

"We're going to kill aliens who killed fellow Humans and attacked us without any reason. I, for one, will pull the trigger with a smile on my face," somebody said.

"What if General Williams' 5th Marine Shock Division will already clear Shanxi of the Turians by the time you arrive?" Allers countered.

"Slow ass Marines? HAH!"

"If it's as you say, ma'am, then they'll be too tired to take their planets from them! We're the Army! Let's go, lads! Shanxi needs us!"

"Well, the soldiers are in high spirits. With this kind of morale, I wouldn't be surprised if we beat the aliens back to their home planet within weeks," Allers said facing the camera again. "The whole of Reach's 4th Army will be sent to Shanxi. The 4th includes two infantry divisions, one mechanized/armored infantry division, and four Apocalypse tank battalions, not counting SPGs and logistics."

And, on cue with what she said, an empty transport ship opened its bay's doors to swallow tanks one by one and ship them into the bigger ships of the Navy in orbit.

" _Miss Allers, we're leaving without you!"_ a person shouted off-screen. Allers and the camera turned to see the pilot of a Kodiak shuttle waving at her. Inside the shuttle were a few of her colleagues.

"Ladies and gents, that's about it for now from me. Battlespace will be back when we reach Shanxi! Stay safe!" she said and saluted before running towards the shuttle. Her next transmission will be from the hotspot of the galaxy – the battlefields of Shanxi.

* * *

 **Palaven, Cipritine**

 **Palaven Command HQ**

Flavian Vakarian was a very busy and frustrated man right now. Palaven Command was in an uproar. They lost contact with the ships Fedorian allocated to the Council's operation of finding the Quarians. Then they lost contact with the colony of Magna and multiple outposts along the Traverse border. Turian listening posts, deep space outposts and small garrisons along went dark. And Flavian was sure he knew all too well who was behind it.

That was why he pressed Primarch Fedorian for a private meeting. Initially Fedorian dismissed him on the excuse that he had too much work to do for private meetings. To be fair, he didn't meet anyone in his office since the eerie silence settled on several communication lines. But Fedorian finally decided to hear Flavian out. That was why they were now in his office.

Fedorian stood straight on his feet, not even bothering to sit down. He wasn't expecting this to take long. Flavian on the other hand, shifted his weight against a massive wooden table.

"Alright Vakarian, what do you have that's so important and secret that needs no other eyes and ears around?" Fedorian asked. Flavian must have something for him. He was a no nonsense kind of man.

"Sir, I think I know who is responsible for the situation along the Citadel-Traverse border," Flavian said.

"And how do you know that?" Fedorian asked him.

Flavian moved his mandibles sideways for a bit while choosing his words. "Sir, do you remember the incident with _CDF Frigate-07_ where apparently nobody survived?"

"Yes."

"Well, my son, Garrus, was part of the crew. He survived. More like he was rescued as he possibly was the last surviving member of the crew at that point."

"Saved by who?"

"The same aliens that are attacking us, sir," Flavian said. Fedorian's eyes widened at that. "I will tell you everything I know."

"Do tell me, Vakarian. I'm very curious to also learn the reason why you didn't say something up until now…" Fedorian said.

"It started with a seemingly random pirate attack on a target of opportunity. The thing is that it wasn't as easy as that. I know this sounds like a conspiracy, sir, but hear me out. At best, it's a very dubious series of coincidences. And it revolves around Executor Pallin, head of C-Sec, and Councilor Sparatus," Flavian began.

"Sparatus!? How is he involved in this?" Fedorian asked.

"After the Council decided to send the few frigates C-Sec had under their jurisdiction, Garrus was assigned as security detail to _Frigate-07_ along with everybody who shared his opinion at C-Sec."

"What opinions?" Fedorian asked.

"Unpopular opinions with the Council. My son isn't a by the book man. He always did things his way, but he did them well. And he was among those at C-Sec who publicly criticized the Council, especially regarding very recent history. And if I learned something in my days as a detective on the Citadel, it is that the Council doesn't like it when somebody tells them or the folks that they aren't always right.

I don't know about the Salarians since their councilor changes ever so often, but Tevos has an ego so big I'm amazed she's containing it as well she's doing. And Sparatus… he changed a lot since the last time I met him in person, which was before he became the Hierarchy's councilor.

Garrus sent me everything he had on the incident after he woke up aboard the alien fleet's flagship. They are called Humans and one could easily be forgiven if they mistook a Human for an Asari, they resemble each other very, very much. The Humans hacked the pirate cruiser's ship and downloaded everything. My son's ship was ordered not to deviate from the given course. The pirate ship had the frigate's course for two months and a list of the whole crew. There were orders to kill every single crew member. And every 'bad' C-Sec officer was assigned to that frigate…"

"Are you telling me that Pallin turned traitor?" Fedorian asked.

Flavian nodded. "I'm sure of it. I went to the Citadel on a short vacation to investigate my son's claims. No lead. Every loose end was tied. Pallin and Sparatus covered their tracks very well. They're both involved. Pallin is more like the middle man and Sparatus is the brains behind this whole thing."

"Any proof, Vakarian? Accusing the Hierarchy's representative on the Council isn't something that you do without proof," Fedorian pointed out.

"Nothing that could be taken for more than a very interesting series of coincidences. This wouldn't hold in a court. I tried to investigate more into it and keep it low until I find something in order not to raise alarms and alert the guilty ones. I wanted to tell you, sir. But then this happened, with General Desolas starting a war most likely."

Fedorian sighed. "Vakarian, you're not making my life easier."

"I don't choose the truth, sir. I just try to find it and advise you based on it. The Humans took in the Quarians and are in friendly ties with each other. The Council's operation stumbled upon a Human colony and triggered a war somehow. Garrus told me that the Humans are friendly and that they took good care of him after he was shot by pirates. I strongly suggest that we notify the Council and already send ahead a diplomatic envoy to secure a ceasefire."

"That's the Council's job, Flavian. First contact is conducted by Asari primarily."

"I know, sir. But the Council believes that they can take their merry time with it. It might spill more harm until they decide to do something about it. And with Sparatus there, I highly doubt the chances they'll do something peaceful. He has a grudge on the Quarians and that will only hinder his better judgment. It's only a matter of time until the STG provides them the information. Primarch, Desolas was at the forefront of this. One or two Turians started this madness, let it be a Turian who ends it. Send a diplomatic envoy to Relay 314 broadcasting a message in the clear to make it clear they aren't combatants…"

Fedorian looked at Flavian and considered what his advisor just said. "Alright, Vakarian. I'm sending a diplomatic envoy ahead of the Council. Meanwhile, I won't be sitting idle. We will mobilize the fleets and troops. A powerful enough force will be on standby to retake Magna and Relay 314 if this doesn't work out. I'm taking responsibility for it if the Council starts bitching about it. And Flavian?"

"Yes?"

"Send me everything your son gave you. We will clear it later on how he sent it to you. Don't think that such a vital question would elude me."

"I'll send you all I have. And I don't know, sir. I simply woke up to see the massage there. It came through the extranet with an anonymous sender."

"Good work, Flavian. Let's do what we can to avoid a war. For none other than soldiers know the value of peace."

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Council Private Chambers**

"What is going on?" Tevos asked as she burst into the private conference room of the Council with her personal aide in tow. Valern and Sparatus were talking with their aides.

"The Primarch notified me that what I feared is happening. The primitives from Relay 314 are striking back! We've lost all contact with Desolas and there's no word from Atelas so far. I'm fearing the worst and assuming that both fleets have been lost," Sparatus said. "Then we lost contact with the colony of Magna and other military outposts on the Turian – Salarian – Traverse border. If you had listened to me this would not have happened!"

"The STG teams also stopped reporting in. I assume the ships were either destroyed or captured. The teams are presumed missing in action or killed," Valern stated.

"Goddess! How did this happen!? I thought we ordered General Desolas and Admiral Eudorian to stand down and offer a diplomatic solution to this," Tevos said.

"They are brutish primitives and suit rats! What did you expect, Tevos?" Sparatus asked. "They were able to destroy at least 500 modern warships. We must mobilize everything we have to stop them!"

"What's Ambassador Irissa's status?" Tevos asked.

"She's still on the Citadel making preparations to leave for Relay 314," an aide said.

Things went so bad, so quick. The Council never expected the Quarians and Humans to react so quickly to the situation that developed at Relay 314 and Shanxi. Even less a counterattack that cut off a colony and caused incursions into Council space. The fate of Magna was unknown. It could have come under a siege and ground attacks or bombarded from orbit.

"If General Desolas wouldn't have refused talks between the Council and the Humans, this would not have happened, Councilor Sparatus. You appointed a General just as belligerent as you have become recently! Desolas wasn't like this, his record speaks for him. What did you do to turn him into a brutish leader?" Valern accused.

"You Salarian bastard, you dare accuse-" **[3]**

"SILENCE!" Tevos shouted. "I am tired of you two arguing like this in the past few weeks. What is wrong with you? We are supposed to work together, keep this galaxy united. And all you two know is to argue…"

Valern gave Sparatus a glare filled with suspicion. He couldn't hold it against the Turians for what a Councilor was doing. Or what he thought he was doing. Valern made a mental note to have a talk with the two SPECTRES he trusted the most sometime soon, Nihlus Kryik and Jondum Bau.

Before anyone could say anything, an Asari and a Salarian, part of the Council's staff, came in with two data pads.

"Councilors!" the Asari, maiden most likely, said. "We have a major development."

"What development?" Sparatus asked.

The Salarian pressed a few holographic buttons on his omnitool before answering the Turian. "A virus took over almost every civilian display and advertise panel connected to the extranet. Now they're broadcasting a video you might want to see."

The Asari handed them two data pads, both had a message written in the three Council species' primary languages.

Tevos took a data pad. She had a look at it. It had a menu with the words 'Asari', 'Turian' and 'Salarian'. She pressed on 'Asari' and a document replaced the small list. There was a seal in the form of a planet held by what she guessed to be the upwards spanning wings of a red bird without a head, the planet standing between the wings. There was also a circular writing spanning on the wings, written in an unrecognizable language 'AD ASTRA PER ASPERA'. On the right corner was another seal. It was the symbol of the Alliance Armed Forces. **[4]**

Valern and Sparatus stood by her side, a way of telling Tevos to read it aloud. And she did.

…

 _TO THE CITADEL COUNCIL_

 _DECLARATION OF WAR_

 _This document is a formal declaration of war by the Human Systems Alliance, the representative body of Humanity, of Earth and all Her Colonies, on the governing body known as the Citadel Council as voted by the Systems Alliance Parliament in light of the Turian attack on the colony of Shanxi; Turian forces who were acting under the Council's orders to subjugate the Quarian people._

 _The Systems Alliance acknowledges that a state of war existed between the Citadel Council on one side, and the Systems Alliance and the Quarian Republic on the other, as consequence of General Desolas Arterius' actions on the day of 28_ _th_ _of June 2180 at the Human colony of Shanxi._

 _The Systems Alliance also acknowledges that the unwarranted and deliberate attack on Alliance and Quarian assets and citizens at Shanxi and Relay 314 is the Citadel Council's way of declaring war on us._

 _As of today to the day a ceasefire is signed, there exists a state of war between the Human Systems Alliance and the tyrannical and oppressive body known as the Citadel Council (Asari Republics, Salarian Union, Turian Hierarchy)._

 _PRESIDENT OF THE SYSTEMS ALLIANCE, Kevin Montgomery_

…

The three Councilors found themselves staring at the data pad dumbfounded. A new species just declared war on the three most powerful organizations in the galaxy and explicitly stated that the Council was the aggressor, as perceived by them through Desolas' actions at Relay 314 and Shanxi. And Tevos knew they were right. Desolas' deeds reflected on the Council and vice versa.

"The primitives dare declare war on us, huh? They are brave, I'll give them that," Sparatus muttered.

"What does the other data pad have for us?" Valern asked.

Tevos switched the first pad for the second one and read it.

…

 _TO THE CITADEL COUNCIL_

 _For too long has the Quarian people suffered due to your action and inaction along our long exodus. You refused to help us during the Geth Rebellions. You kicked us off the Citadel in turn and denied us colonization rights to any planet. Then you treated us like vagrants and thieves. You even went as far as to punish those who took pity on us. Now you are demanding we submit to your authority, your tyrannical authority, for trying to leave you alone and mind our own business._

 _No more! As of today, the Quarians rise up against your barbarism. We will drive you off our space and secure our future as a free people and a sovereign entity as the Quarian Republic. When General Desolas Arterius and the fleet you sent to subjugate us destroyed the frigates Vayya and Xuwal, a state of war existed between us._

 _We will stand by our Human allies who gave us hope when we had next to none to spare. They gave us a new home and showed us more kindness in three months than you showed us in three centuries. Citadel Council as represented by Councilors Tevos of the Asari Republics, Valern of the Salarian Union, and Sparatus of the Turian Hierarchy, consider this document a formal declaration of war; as ratified by the Conclave._

 _REPRESENTATIVE OF THE QUARIAN REPUBLIC, Zaal'Koris_

…

Yet again, the three were dumbfounded. They had absolutely no idea what's been going on for the whole time with the Migrant Fleet. Now they had two declarations of war on their hands.

"There is also the vid, Councilors," the Salarian said.

Valern was thinking faster than ever before. Sparatus was angry. Tevos was shocked.

"Show it to us," Valern said.

"Please keep in mind that this was seen by the whole Citadel," he said and pressed a few keys. A holographic display materialized from his omnitool.

On a podium stood a being. Valern wasn't as shocked as Tevos, for he has seen a picture of a Human in the STG report. Tevos had her mouth covered by her right palm. The alien was in black and white clothing with a blue material going from his neck downwards. He was old, if Valern and Tevos guessed correctly. His face and body structure was a carbon copy of the Asari's. But he had a more defined face than the Asari. A more pronounced jaw line. His head was covered in hair of white color predominantly.

" _President Kevin Montgomery,"_ a loud voice said.

' _So this is the man who signed the declaration of war,'_ Tevos thought to herself.

" _Fellow citizens of the Alliance, Quarian friends and members of the Parliament. On June 28_ _th_ _Standard Earth Calendar, the Human Systems Alliance and the Quarian Republic came under deliberate and unprovoked attack from another alien civilization known as the Citadel Council,"_ Kevin began the speech that crossed many light years.

" _The recently established colony of Shanxi was invaded by a Turian fleet of 498 ships under the command of one General Desolas Arterius, acting under orders from the Citadel Council. The same Council that condemned the Quarian people to a certain and slow death among the stars. Now they have come to our shores and demanded us we deport our friends and allies to this barbaric regime for crimes they MIGHT commit._

 _Despite the fact that the commanding officer of the Shanxi Defense Force offered the commanding officer of the alien fleet a diplomatic resolution, he smacked the hand of diplomacy and opened fire on our ships and, most likely, invaded Shanxi._

 _I come before the Parliament today to ask my fellow Humans to formally declare war on this Citadel Council for their transgressions against the Systems Alliance. Our military is already taking measures to halt any further incursions into Human space and to retake Shanxi from the brutes that are smearing its soil._

 _Make no mistake! The Council sees us as primitives, fit to be reigned under their tyrannical regime, focused solely on their own species and neglecting the races who have embassies and a status of 'client races'. We are long past the days of feudalism, but they are not. They think we'll bend the knee and become a subservient race to their hegemonic empire. They think that they can take our freedom and prosperity._

 _We will show to the whole galaxy that Humanity will never bend the knee to anybody! Nobody can rule us, but ourselves! Nobody can restrict our rights and liberties and live happily ever after! The galaxy will burn to ashes before Humanity BOWS TO ANYBODY!"_ Kevin said and received a big wave of applause and cheers.

" _WAR IT SHALL BE!"_ some people said off screen.

" _Citadel Council,"_ Kevin said as he turned his attention to a secondary camera to his left, _"if you are watching this, know that you have bitten more than you can chew on. We are not a warmongering people, but we know war better than anybody. We want to live in harmony with every race out there, but we will not forgive such acts as you undertook against us and our friends. We wanted to come to you in hopes of forging a mutually beneficial relationship. But you showed your colors and you brought death and destruction to our shores. If you believe that we will silently go into the night, you are sorely mistaken. Pray to whatever deity you believe in for mercy. For we will have none!"_

"Goddess…"

* * *

 **CODEX UPDATE:**

 **[C1] PALADIN MECH**

Manufactured by **ASIMO Robotics** in cooperation with **Cyber Spark** , the Paladin is a heavy mech in use with the Alliance Marine Corps predominantly. They are manned by a Smart AI, with a man operated version in fewer numbers due to the shortcomings of the latter.

The Paladin is 2.5 meters to 3 meters tall, height adjustable depending on the situation. They boast heavy armor and shields as protection and are very resilient. Their sensor array is top of the line and can detect anything that's a threat within visual or hearing range.

They are armed with a triple barreled 7.62mm caliber Gatling gun mounted in their right arm, with the possibility of folding the gun backwards to reveal a hand for increased mobility (i.e. climbing). Their left arm has a free hand that can operate an oversized knife in conjuncture with a wrist-mounted 40mm launcher. The launcher has a limited supply of grenades and shaped charges against light armor. The back of the Paladin can fit an 81mm mortar and act as mobile small caliber artillery; or an ATGM rocket launcher to counter heavy armor.

The role of the Paladins is mostly to coordinate with shock troopers and/or standard infantry and form shock units that can assault and take enemy positions and installations with brutal efficiency. The Council races and even the Reapers came to respect the Paladins after seeing what it can do on the field of battle.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you all for your support. Already more than 200 people who have this story as a favorite and nearly 300 followers. I thank you all! Please tell me what you believe about this chapter in **PMs** or **reviews**. How do you feel about Humanity's and the Citadel's reactions? Let me know your opinions through feedback.

 **NOTE1:** These are the events that happen during the second day on Shanxi and immediately after, as you will see. Worry not, I'm not skipping over the second half of the fighting. It's a small 'twitch' I made to it, so to say. Otherwise it would have been a 18k or 20k chapter. I want to keep the chapters somewhere between 10k and 12k in word count, but I seem to write longer and longer chapters every time. 'Ch 8 – Shanxi II' will show how the battle happened and ended. I had to split Ch 7 into two chapters to keep it within the self-imposed norm.

 **NOTE2:** Somebody in the reviews said that they won't read the Shanxi fighting due to it being an iteration of other versions on this page. I respect that, it's your choice. But if you miss something, or something related to the fighting on Shanxi doesn't make sense later on… please don't get angry or start ranting that I don't make sense. I hope it won't be the case, though :D

 **NOTE3:** Guys and girls! It's a bloody fanfic. I don't feel like I need to clarify every minute detail pertaining to the evolution of Earth's inhabitants, Humanity. Small details like 'ASIMO is a series of robots, not a company' can be overlooked. Yes, I explicitly took the name from the robot(s) called ASIMO in the timeline chapter. Think of it as another company that evolved from the 'parent' and is specializing in its field. I have to say, you're very observant when you notice small things like this, which is very good. But that ain't the end of the world :D

 **NOTE4:** You can always track the status of the next chapter on my profile. I rate the status of progress in percentages. The percentage is proportionately allocated to the scenes I had in mind for said chapter and, as I write one or more scenes, I will update the status on my profile. Just so you know if you want to keep an eye out on the progress. Will add extra details if something comes up that delays the next chapter.

* * *

 **[1]** Tadius Ahern is a character taken from the canon universe of Mass Effect and not an OC. According to the Wiki, when the events of Mass Effect 1 take place, he was in charge of Pinnacle Station.

 **[2]** The song referenced there is an adaptation of a Romanian patriotic song to something bigger than a country. I edited the lyrics and got this. You may see more of these kind of songs in the future. I try to keep a narrow niche for patriotic songs I know pretty well and can adapt, but if you have suggestions feel free to submit. **For an English version of the original** , (if you are curious) you can go to the YouTube video named _Drum Bun (Din Filmul "Pentru Patrie")(sub Ro, Eng)_ and jump to 1 minute and 53 seconds. Movie name: _For the Homeland!_. Historical movie about the 1877-1878 Russo-Ottoman War which gained Romania's independence (not that the Russians ever wanted to leave after the war was over, mind you).

 **[3]** For those who might believe the Council is retarded and childish, it is not. It's going according to the plot :D I don't have a grudge on Sparatus, even if in canon he was a bastard. Those of you who know a few things might already guess what is happening. But it won't be until after things settle down a bit that I'll tell you through a character. If you have guesses, please don't spoil it for the other readers.

 **[4]** I'm referring to the seal that appears on the Systems Alliance flag in my story. Same flag as you see in the story's picture here on FanFiction. The Armed Forces seal is the canon one from the games, with two arching hands and three stars below the arch.


	8. Ch 8 - Shanxi II

**AN:** Greetings! And welcome to a new chapter of my story! I want to apologize for being this late with the update. I had in mind to get it out sooner, but my Internet account decided to screw me and barely now when I have wireless from my roommates I can post this. Not lots of proof reading, I'll admit. I also wrote most of it today (I lacked Internet to check certain things before putting them down on paper). I also tried to cut certain scenes shorter and narrated others. I hope you'll enjoy it! Please leave me **feedback** through **PM** s or **reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Shanxi II: We are Terra's ruthless sons!**

* * *

 _Shanxi brought the worst out of both sides in a very short amount of time. The Humans had stationed the now famous 501_ _st_ _Special Marine Regiment there, soldiers infamous for their cruelty and efficiency. The Council forces had two… let us say 'not in their mind' leaders – the now deceased General Desolas Arterius and Tela Vasir – who only made it worse by giving the Humans more reasons to give us their worst._

 _Out of the three days of fighting there, the crimes took place on the second day. Executing civilians, executing prisoners of war, bombing civilians with shipboard weapons, using controversial types of ammunition… The remaining controversy revolves around the Drescher Bombings after her fleet's arrival and of General Williams' tactics of cleaning the city of resistance pockets. I also believe that the cruelty manifested by the Humans was also to capitalize on psychological warfare objectives. And it worked… many Asari came to fear them when the few wounded mercenaries were returned to the Citadel and showed to everybody how mutilated they were, or how broken they were._

 _[…] Why hasn't the Hierarchy won on Shanxi? There are multiple reasons for that. First, Desolas' troops weren't equipped for prolonged combat with a disciplined and well organized military; they packed to fight Quarian Marines at best. Then there was Admiral Kaevus' refusal to dedicate his fleet to a siege, deterring to a blocade of Shanxi. There was also the lack of information on the Humans' capabilities. And, maybe the most important, the defenders' refusal to give up. […]_

 _It was fortunate that this cruelty wasn't taken to the next level after the war moved from Shanxi into Council space. We can safely say that the Battle of Shanxi was the most brutal since the Krogan Rebellions. If we have to scale it in terms of statistics, percentages and relativity, it was surpassed by the Great Battle of Sol and the Battles for Trebia System during the Reaper War._

 _Let us hope that we learned our lessons, that the trust formed between our nations in the Reaper War will further promote cooperation and peaceful coexistence, free from the horrors of war. As one Human said, "It's good that war's so terrible, least we grow fond of it."_

 _(Extract from_ _ **Planus Photius**_ _' interview, historian and director of Palaven Military History Museum,_ _ **The Shanxi Meat Grinder**_ _)_

* * *

 **Shanxi, Turian FOB**

 **SPECTRE Tela Vasir**

Even before the emergency meeting under the Parliament Palace in Brussels, before the mobilization of the relief force to retake Shanxi, before Valern convened an emergency meeting with the Council, the second day was dawning upon the colony of Shanxi and her city when Tela Vasir, SPECTRE of the Citadel Council, was making ready to go into the fight with her Eclipse mercenaries. She had a conversation with Desolas beforehand, the Turian General had little sleep and was frustrated with how horrible the invasion began.

For Vasir it didn't matter. She knew here were Quarians and a race that seemingly helped them. In her book, this was enough for her to start killing them. Now more so that the damn suit rats have "settled down" on a planet against the Council ban on them on colonizing planets. She was forgetting that they were no longer in Citadel influenced space, but that didn't matter to her.

Today, an all out assault with the remaining hover tanks and heavy infantry support would take place, the frigate that was residing high in the atmosphere would give them some support.

Vasir entered the area dedicated to her Eclipse mercs. She originally came here with 300. Now, after yesterday's fighting, she was left with just over 200 combat capable Asari, with very few injured and most dead. The mood in the camp wasn't a great one, that was sure. The Turians were disciplined and didn't show much, but they knew they had a tough fight ahead of them as seen yesterday. These aliens, the Humans, were vicious warriors. They would make more than fine Turians in some officers' eyes.

The first thing she saw were the recovered dead bodies with two Asari tending to them, saying some prayers to Athame for their souls.

"How did she end up in this sorry state?" Vasir asked and pointed at a charred body. The corpse in clause was unrecognizable, the face was black and the flesh melted to the bone in some spots. The neck wasn't any kinder, a gaping hole was present with dried and burnt blood. Her upper chest and shoulders were in a similar state.

"She took an incendiary grenade to the face. We were clearing a building and she went in first. A… Human threw the damn thing and it went off in the air. Other sisters have bad burns too, but not critical," one of the two answered. The Asari in Eclipse referred to each other as sisters.

"It isn't mercenary work here. This is solely military… we weren't told we'd fight a battle with- with those monsters!" one Eclipse said with anger. She was a survivor from the first 100 mercs sent to battle.

"Monsters? Please, don't be ridiculous," Vasir laughed off.

"They are monsters, SPECTRE! They run us over with their tanks! They use weird grenades, incendiary, fragmentation and other chemicals against us! Our shields don't work! They don't have a bit of respect for our dead!" she ranted.

Vasir heard about some extremely unconventional and barbaric tactics on the Humans' behalf. It was more the work of the 501st Special Marine Regiment, the _Devil's Specials_. It involved booby traps, planting mines under the corpses of the fallen Turians and Eclipse so when somebody tries to recover their body the mine explodes; there was even a report of a wounded Asari that exploded as two Turians were trying to evacuate her. Most likely they had left something hidden in her armor or wound. In light of all this, it was ordered not to pick any dead soldier without making sure they aren't booby trapped with explosives beneath the body.

This upset Vasir big time. She was now out there for vengeance and to teach those barbarians a lesson or two. Besides the fact that they were helping the Quarians and, apparently, housing AIs.

"Look at her!" the same Asari said and pointed at a wounded one in her lap. "She tried to recover the body of her friend after we pushed the Humans back a block. But they hid a fucking grenade or something under the body! It just took her hands clean off and her jaw!"

True to her words, the one in her lap had her palms missing from wrists, bandages hiding the gory mess. Her jaw had to be bandaged, teeth were showing through the torn off flesh of the face. An eye was patched and a fairly sizeable wound was on her belly and legs. All this from a single grenade hidden under the corpse of her friend. Vasir saw the tears that were coming from her sole functioning eye. She was suffering in silence. She wasn't able to talk anymore with the wound she took, with a severed tongue and destroyed jaw.

This was not what Vasir was thinking and she kept lying to herself. She was a commando back in her days but she didn't go into combat and warzones this brutal. No, this was the ugly face of war. A war fought with conventional and very unconventional tactics by a smaller force against an invader. The battlefield carried no glory, no joy. Just death and brutality, the brutality and violence manifested by two intelligent beings against each other. A war fought against the Sons of War could only be brutal beyond expectation.

Just as she gathered her resolve to go do some damage, they all heard a whistle coming from the skies. It was faint at first but it got louder and louder by every half a second. Contrary to what people might believe, not all shells make a whistling sound when they are coming down. Unless it is specifically fitted with a device to make that loud whistling sound Hollywood was so fond of, the shells make a short lived hissing-whistling sound, so you have almost no warning that you have ordnance incoming. But these shells made that specific whistling; it strikes fear into the hearts of those who know it all too well.

And it grew in pitch until the 81mm mortar shell landed among the Eclipse sector of the FOB. It struck close to a Turian infantry transport vehicle. On detonation, dirt was sent into the air and white smoke following some burning chemical. A Turian who was helping unload wounded from the equivalent of an APC of theirs got some of it on his unprotected neck. The chemical started to burn his skin and flesh. The poor man was screaming in a second from the pain it caused him. And every effort he made to put it out was useless.

Then another shell fell in the FOB, this one causing only material damage as it destroyed a few crates of levo food. Then a shell exploded 15 meters before hitting the ground, throwing the same white substance onto everything beneath the detonation on a rather wide radius. Eclipse mercenaries who were caught beneath it and not in full armor, as almost nobody was in full armor at the time, were yelling in agony, smoke coming out of their exposed arms and heads. Those who were wearing only clothes noticed that it was burning through their clothing and then it reached their skin.

Vasir threw herself down. She immediately reached for a helmet to put on. The Asari with no palms was being dragged to cover by the one who was tending to her wounds. The whole FOB soon degenerated into a madness of people shouting orders or people who were crying in pain. Vasir knew it was unhealthy to stay in the open courtyard during an artillery strike and made her way to the cover of a 'building', hiding beneath the prefabricated Turian field posts.

Vasir watched with her eyes wide the carnage that was unfolding around her. What could be this substance they were putting in their shells? This white substance. The air was now full of it. Those without helmets or breathing masks inhaled it and it was now burning their lungs on the inside, their whole respiratory system was soon compromised and both Turian and Asari bodies started to litter the ground.

What Vasir and the others didn't know was that these shells were white phosphorus rounds. White phosphorus was very infamous in Human history when 'weaponized'. It burned as long as it had oxygen to feed off. The only way to put it out was to deprave it of air. Some Turian medics were now cutting the flesh with a combat knife off the ones who had white phosphorus on them to prevent it from reaching their arteries and bones and cause further critical damage.

Most of the wounded Asari and Turian were left in the open by their comrades who panicked and ran for cover. The few disciplined Turians who tried to reach their wounded were in turn wounded or killed by the explosions, shrapnel, or white phosphorus contained in the shells. The attack didn't last long, maybe five minutes. But it was enough to inflict damage on the base. Gear was damaged and people were killed or wounded beyond combat capable, with the Eclipse sector of the base taking the brunt of the shelling.

General Desolas was furious again. He was surprised again by the enemy and he was hit in his own base. Now he had to delay his offensive to get his base back up and running into top shape. The air was filled with white phosphorus and this further hindered visibility and was a health hazard. It would take a short while for the phosphorus to dissipate. In less than an hour, two dozen more Asari were dead with 60 others suffering disfiguring injuries from the burns. The Turians lost twice their numbers.

One kilometer and a half away from the FOB, a unit of Alliance Marines was making its way back to friendly lines and, while the Turians were trying to figure out from where they were hit, they would have a window of opportunity to escape. That was Lieutenant Kai Leng's platoon. Other platoons were attacking right now in the Turian occupied zone. It was part of Dietrich's plan to disrupt the enemy's operations as much as possible by hitting important targets, destroying ammo stashes or food. If nothing else, they'd just simply attack the Turians only to give the impression of an attack and have them chase after the Humans, thus dislodging troops from the offensive apparatus that was falling into place.

* * *

 **Shanxi, Turian controlled zone**

 **Private Acinia Agolus**

Acinia just woke up at the sound of loud thunder and artillery shells going off from a rather restless sleep. The previous day took a heavy toll on her and her comrades – from energy used by the body in combat, to the deaths of a good number of soldiers and friends. They were now having something to eat in the morning before supporting the push all across the city. Desolas brought 80% of the troops for the offensive, an offensive that got delayed. Meanwhile, the defenders had dug in and always stayed close to the Turian lines. Sporadic gunshots could be heard here and there when Turian and Alliance soldiers came face to face.

Acinia was sitting on a slab of concrete from the ruined wall. She was silently eating her ration. Her platoon's CO, a lieutenant, became the CO of the 4th company after their transport ship was riddled by 40mm rounds from a Human SPAAG that killed the original CO. The good Turian officer was tending to his troops.

"Hey boy, how are you doing?" he asked another private who seemed lost in thought before being brought to reality.

"Doing well, sir," he replied and grabbed his Phaeston assault rifle.

"Good, stay focused. We're leaving soon."

"Lieutenant, sir, they said we are fighting Quarians who are breaking the laws established by the Citadel Council, who are preparing an invasion of Council space. But so far we've fought these… Humans. What are we actually doing? We're not supposed to go attack people like this, sir. We're the Hierarchy, not the Batarian Hegemony," another young soldier asked.

The LT sat down with his troops and let out a small sigh.

"We are soldiers, we follow orders… the intelligence we had brought us here and we were sent in," he finally said.

"My father said that a soldier who obeys every order without thinking is no soldier. He is a fool. We're now fighting a people we know nothing about other than the fact that they are somewhat tied with the Quarians and they make good soldiers."

"We're soldiers of the Hierarchy. We follow orders. Even if we don't want to, we have to if we don't want to get court marshaled at best, or fail the Cause at worst."

Acinia had to agree with her comrade. Initially, she was eager to see action. But that eagerness was fading rapidly. And they didn't exactly know why they were dying right now in the thousands. They were just sent by their leaders to occupy a big city on a colony world, much different than what propaganda they were fed with.

After a short exchange with somebody on the comms, the lieutenant stood up and rallied his troops.

"Alright, we have been ordered to move out. The attack begins in 15 minutes. Let's get moving to our pre-designated position. Keep your eyes open for the enemy. They are sneaky bastards," the LT said.

Acinia took one more bite and drank some water before standing up. She grabbed two extra thermal clips and her assault rifle and went into the street with the rest of her unit. They were advancing along the walls with care.

A hover tank was moving forward to shield the company from incoming frontal fire as they were pushing forward with care. The desolate streets were giving them the feeling that they were watched. Occasionally there was a Human civilian here and there trying to hide from the conflict. They were the ones who didn't evacuate to the bunkers. Acinia saw hatred in their eyes. They were throwing insults and curses on the Turians only through their gazes.

Gunfire and explosions filled the morning as intense clashes between the two sides manifested in the city. On one hand were the Turians and the Eclipse mercs of Vasir, and on the other hand were the Alliance Marines, Army soldiers, militia and a token of Quarian Marines.

"Stay sharp!" the Lieutenant instructed. It wasn't long before a crack echoed, followed by the shattering of glass and a sick wet snapping sound. A soldier fell from the hover tank with blue blood pouring through a hole in his helmet's visor.

"SNIPER! Take cover!"

Another cracking sound and another one of her comrades fell down. He turned to lie flat on his back with his eyes at the sky and took his helmet off. A hand was trying to cover his neck while the poor man was choking in his own blood. He just got shot in the neck and the bullet didn't severe his spine to kill him, thus leaving him in agony to suffocate and drown in his own blood.

"Where did that come from!?"

"Somewhere from the left side of the intersection up ahead! Probably from that tall building!"

The tank traversed the gun and speculatively fired a few shots at the building suspected to house the enemy marksman. Then, they were met with assault rifle fire. 5.56mm and 7.62mm rounds fired from windows just above their heads were starting to take a toll. Some Turians were shot directly in the top of their heads.

"Get inside those buildings! Clear them!" the officer ordered to which his troops complied.

Acinia broke a window and jumped inside to take cover from the incoming fire. They had just walked into an ambush. 40mm grenades were going off in the street. Her platoon formed up and systematically went through the bottom floor. Then they made their way up to the first floor along the stairs, Phaestons at the ready. What they had forgotten was to carefully check for booby-traps as advised by the higher ups.

The leading soldier tripped on a wire and an explosives package went off inside the compact hallway. The force threw Acinia right through a shattered window and into a back alley with cars. She hit the ground hard and the pain she felt from the shrapnel that imbedded itself into her waist was the last thing she knew before being knocked out cold. The cold autumn rain that just started to come down from the sky kept her company on this Spirits forsaken rock. Raindrops were the dancers, thunder was the musician; both holding a beautiful natural concert amidst two clashing civilizations.

* * *

 _Shanxi? Yeah, goddamn right I remember that clusterfuck. Nasty business indeed. Most of the people who come to me ask me about my service during the Reaper War or the fight against the Collectors, not Shanxi. They want to hear about the Battle of Fehl Prime, or Ferris Fields, or Freedom's Progress. Or the Fall of Mindoir, or the burning of Elysium when the damn squids came for us. About the adventures of the Damned 3_ _rd_ _Battalion. Curious how nobody ever asked me about my time on Thessia… I'm still feeling sorry for that girl… Liara was her name, I think. But you're in time if you want to hear something from one of the few living people who were there at Shanxi. […]_

 _I honestly didn't know if we'd hold it. Skullfaces and their blue babes were pushing hard. Heh… first I killed them, then I trained them. […] Where was I? Yeah, we were pressured very hard on the second day. The whole city was a mess. There wasn't a front line anymore. There were just resistance pockets here and there, be it a Human or Turian unit who got isolated and cut off._

 _Their frigate kept shelling us to no end. Whenever they found a strongpoint they'd call for that damn ship to dump some mass accelerators on us. More than a handful of civilians had been caught in the bombardments. If it wasn't for that admiral of theirs Shanxi would have been leveled from day one. In the end he only gave Desolas one frigate for heavy support and they didn't fire on targets too close to their Turian buddies on the ground. […]_

 _The second day caught me defending an intersection with a tank and some undermanned platoons. It was that day I met Kai Leng and became famous together with that Vasir bitch. If Drescher and Williams hadn't arrived when they did… let us say that there are things only the Devil's Specials were meant to see._

 _(Extract from_ _ **Sergeant Major Zaeed Massani**_ _'s interview,_ _ **The Shanxi Meat Grinder**_ _)_

* * *

 **Shanxi, Front lines**

 **Sergeant Major Zaeed Massani**

Zaeed Massani was leading his men into the battle. After a day worth of fighting, he had now command of the survivors of several platoons. The Turians attacked along the whole line of the front. Zaeed and his brave Marines had orders to counterattack a rather energetic push of the Turians in their sector. He had the support of an Apocalypse tank – Armand Morun's tank, the same tank who lead the armored Alliance counterattack yesterday and ran over an Asari mercenary.

"Stay alert, boys," Zaeed advised on the radio. He held his M7 Lancer at the ready as they advanced behind the tank. Ahead on the street was a hastily established barricade with a few militiamen defending it. They were firing an older model of an assault rifle, the M5 Jackal at targets across the large intersection that opened at the barricade.

The rain wasn't helping them fire accurately. A fog was engulfing the upper levels of the buildings while heavy rain poured on the ground. Somewhere in the distance, a Turian frigate was shelling the far flank.

The tank came to a halt near the barricade, the turret aiming in the same direction the militia was shooting. Then, the coaxial 7.62mm machinegun opened up with more accuracy on a few silhouettes on the other side.

"Report!" Zaeed cried to a man on the barricade.

The middle aged man was shooting like a robot, his mind blocking external stimuli. Zaeed grabbed the rifle out of his hand and slapped him on the face.

"I said, REPORT! What's the situation here?"

He blinked a few times at Zaeed's eyes who were showing through his helmet's visor. Then he noticed the insignia of a Sergeant Major and the logo of the Marines. The Alliance combat gear didn't show the rank of a person like a formal dress would. One would need to get close to the soldier to make out his rank by the insignia and stripes. It was a tactic employed in order to avoid enemy combatants specifically target Alliance officers in the field and deprave the units of their COs.

"Sergeant, sir! Enemy forces are pushing hard in this sector. We are engaging hostiles. Another platoon of Marines ambushed this column of aliens in the street just over there," he said and indicated where he was shooting at. "The Marines are cut off over there and are encircled. We tried to relieve them but no luck…"

Zaeed glanced over the barricade. The bodies of a dozen or so militiamen with their characteristic gear littered the asphalt. The rain was washing away the pools of blood.

"… _ieutenant K… cut off!"_ Zaeed's radio cracked to life inside his helmet. There was an Asian-American person on the other end if accent was something to go by, gunshots and explosions were going on in the background. _"…wounded! We need desperate help here! W-… -uch longer! They'll ov-… us!"_

The militia's helmet mounted radios caught that as well. "They're the ones, Sergeant! The Marines cut off over that block!" he said.

Turians were already traversing the intersection riding some of their vehicles. They weren't staying back to deal with the resistance pocket, so they left behind enough troops to clear it while the advance kept its momentum. A gunship cleared an office building and immediately spotted the men at the barricade.

"GUNSHIP! TAKE COVER!"

The Turian craft opened fire on the barricade with heavy guns. The Marines hid inside a shop or took cover behind the tank. Two militiamen who lacked personal shields were killed, the heavier guns mounted on a gunship having enough power to go through their body armor. Armand's tank opened fire with the 12,7mm machinegun mounted on top of the turret as its shields held at bay the onslaught of the fire; not that its armor couldn't deflect it. The heavy rounds fired by the M4 Browning tore through the pilot's cockpit and killed it, downing the craft. Then a 120mm shell hit the wreck, totally destroying the gunship.

"Get moving! Let's get our men out of that hell hole!" Zaeed encouraged his troops.

The Apocalypse tank rolled over the barricade into the open ground and advanced on the Turian vehicles and infantrymen who were already retaliating against the massive war machine. They were throwing everything they had at it, to no avail. Zaeed and his men opened fire on the enemy and forced them to take cover, a Minimi mounted on a bipod on the second floor of the store pinning them down.

The tank fired on the Turian light vehicles and destroyed them one by one. The Turian advance was faltering when faced with Alliance tanks. An airstrike was inbound to take care of Armand's tank, but his tank's radar was already tracking most aircrafts in Shanxi's airspace. The radar detected the intercept vector of two Turian bombers and alarms alerted the crew inside. They had acknowledged the threat, fired the gun to empty it of the loaded shell and loaded an ATA rocket in the barrel.

Much to the surprise of the Turian infantry who was fighting off the tank and Zaeed's men, the gunner elevated the gun as much as possible and traversed the turret towards the general direction of the bombers as indicated by the radar system and fired the rocket.

The rocket left the barrel at high speed and raced between the buildings towards the heavens. Its active target acquisition and tracking system locked on one bomber and homed in. The pilot of the bomber was alerted through alarms that he was targeted by an active tracking device and was locked on. But he had no chance against it. Since his bomber and the ATA rocket were flying towards each other, any countermeasures would have been wasted with so little time left. The missile slammed into the bomber and blew it up. The second one was still inbound.

Armand knew they had no time to fire a second ATA in time, so he ordered his driver to park near a building and perform some maneuvers. The weather meant that the bombers had no line of sight and their sensors wouldn't penetrate the rainstorm clouds. That only left one option: a Turian infantryman was painting him with a laser or some device similar in concept.

Their target painting system must be good if their alarms weren't going off at that. So they engaged the active protection system – a contemporary version of the Russian Shtora system – on more than just optical against ATGMs. The emitters mounted on the turret went live and filled the surroundings with electronic noise and electronic-optical jamming. Armand and his two crewmates didn't know if their gamble paid off until the bombs fell 4 meters from their position, inflicting four casualties on the Marines.

The Apocalypse tank now cleared from aerial threats according to their radar, assumed the attack on the Turian forces who were already retreating into alleyways and buildings to hide from the tank, Marines hot on their tails to kill them.

On the other streets that were leading into the adjacent boulevards of the intersection were Turian tanks pushing the sector. And in their way was only Armand's tank with half expended ammo count, 100 Marines who were already engaged in close quarters firefights, and an isolated platoon under the command of Kai Leng a few hundred meters from Zaeed. But for the men of the 501st there was help on the way in the form of one more tank supported by IFVs and APCs, infantry and Reegar's men.

* * *

 **Shanxi, SPECTRE Tela Vasir**

Vasir was with her mercs, proudly parading through Shanxi's desolate streets after killing 9 Alliance Army soldiers who had infiltrated into the Turian occupied zone and had dug in inside a building. They were planting C4 explosives and Claymore anti-personnel mines when they were caught by the aliens who were moving to support the offensive. The brave men fought valiantly until Vasir and two more Asari used their powerful biotics to cause the first floor to come crumbling down on their heads. The two who had survived were executed by the mercenaries.

Now they were supporting as a second line for the Turians in the current sector, to help in the mopping up of resistance pockets. And just ahead was an intense firefight. Three Turians were shooting their rifles into the door of an apartment building. From the first floor a sniper pocked out and fired two times his DMR into the chest of a Turian, killing the Hierarchy trooper.

"MOVE!" Vasir ordered her subordinate who complied and moved forward while covering each other by firing bursts into the windows.

A grenade came out the window and exploded in the street, wounding another Turian. Then a 40mm grenade fired from a launcher somehow hit an Asari in the stomach and exploded. The outcome was gruesome. The armor took part of it, but it was too powerful for the simple low grade armor of a mercenary. It tore through the ceramic plates and blew her flesh off, intestines spilling on the pavement as her body fell dead, shrapnel embedded in her head through the helmet as the final blow.

Vasir threw a biotic attack powerful enough to destroy the balcony and the window through which the Human was firing from. The mercs burst inside and cleared the apartments suspected to house Humans, be them combatants or civilians.

In the end, Vasir was inspecting the row of rounded people. Two militia troopers in their distinct brown armor, three women civilians, a teenager boy, a girl not older than 10 by the looks of it, and a Quarian female engineer.

"What do we have here… Pyjaks and a suit rat," Vasir said.

"You bosh'tet, you will all pay for what you are doing here!" the Quarian said.

"And who will make us pay? Your derelict fleet and some primitives?" a mercenary asked.

"We should make an example of all of you," Vasir said with a smirk as she drew her pistol. "So, just to recap, the Citadel Council sent us here to stop the suit rats' evil plans of enacting revenge on civilized space."

The Quarian woman was fuming as she listened. The Humans were constantly asking her what they were saying. Vasir didn't pay them attention and kept talking.

"We are well within our sanctioned rights to intervene. But these primitive pyjaks sided with the suit rats and killed good Turians and Asari who were here to enforce the law. The way I see it, we are dealing with terrorists and outlaws who fired on us. According to the status of the SPECTREs it is up to me to get the mission done how I see fit. And you…" she said as she aimed the pistol directly at the face of a militiaman and fired, "are between me and my goal."

The civilians recoiled back in horror as the man fell flat on his back with a hole in his face. The other militiaman composed himself and threw a punch at Vasir in an attempt to throw her off and take her sidearm. One of Vasir's acolytes pulled the trigger on her gun. A few shots were stopped by the man's armor, but he eventually fell mortally wounded.

"For a bunch of backwater species, you have some fire in you," Vasir said as she finished the Human.

" _AAAAAAA! Clark! NOO!"_ one of the Human females shrieked as she fell on her knees to the body of the man. _"You monsters! You stupid bitch!"_ she said but the Asari did not understand.

" _Papa? What did they do to papa?"_ the girl asked as the teen had grabbed her and put himself between his father's body and his sister.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" a Turian came to them angry.

Vasir didn't mind him too much, but the Turian wasn't about to give it up. "They surrendered! Why did you shoot them!? Do you even know what crime you committed!?"

"Back off, Turian! We are dealing with terrorists here," an Asari warned.

"YOU ARE SHOOTING PEOPLE WHO SURRENDERED!" he shouted.

With Vasir arguing with the Turian soldier, nobody kept a watchful eye on the Humans and the Quarian. So they didn't see it coming until one of the mercenaries' head yanked sideways and dragged her body to the ground. Then gunshots filled the air again, but the next bullets were fired randomly into the aliens without inflicting other casualties. The Turian soldiers and Asari mercs responded by reflex with their weapons and literally executed everybody that was brought outside.

On the cold, wet pavement lied the bloody bodies of a Quarian, a 10 year old girl, a teenager and three women, one of which had an M11 pistol in her right hand. She had fired blinded in rage by the cold blooded and senseless execution of her husband who was part of the Shanxi militia.

But this act wouldn't go unnoticed.

* * *

"Wha-" she wanted to say but felt her tongue unable to form words. Acinia wanted to get a bit up from lying flat on her back and one of the two fellow Turians helped her support her weight.

"Easy there. Don't get yourself worked up, they just brought you bandaged," he said.

"Barbarians bandaging us, hah! I wouldn't be surprised if they do it just to eat us later on," the other one said.

"Knock it off, Devus! They could have let her die and spare the trouble if it was so.'

"Haven't you seen what they did, Amter!? Their methods are nothing short of barbaric!"

"SHUT UP, BOSH'TETS!" their guard shouts and points his M7 at them threateningly.

Just then a whole bunch of Marines come in with three Asari. Two were helping the third walk who had her knees shot and was almost sleepy. Acinia analyzed them. Two were in Eclipse armor while the wounded one was in a different armor. She then saw the SPECTRE badge on her right shoulder guard.

"That's a SPECTRE," she almost whispered.

"Is that Vasir?"

Six Alliance Marines followed the Asaris into the large basement that served as a temporary prison. One had his helmet off and a rather long hair flowed, Asian characteristics visible on his face. He was immediately followed by someone who looked older, somewhere in his 40s, nearly 50s at oldest. The second one had a wound on his right side of the face, visible by the old scar and the silver eye color.

"Throw her there!" the Chinese man ordered. The two Eclipse let her down slowly and, to Acinia's shocked surprise, the man proceeded to punch the two Asaris hard in the face. "I said to THROW HER! Not gently put her down! Blue freaks!"

"Hey, Lieutenant Leng, how should we kill her?"

"Don't know, Massani. I'm undecided."

"I'm curious if they have a pussy like our women do. So far they're very similar," a Marine said.

"Yeah, let's see that," Zaeed agreed.

The three Turians watched the exchange of words between their captors and they didn't like it one bit how they were smirking and looking at the Asaris. Kai Leng walked to one of them. She was scared shitless by this point. She watched just 30 minutes earlier how a few Human vehicles supported by infantry and Quarian Marines absolutely butchered the Turians and mercenaries who didn't surrender from the very start.

Leng used the translator provided by a Quarian Marine earlier to order her. "Strap your armor down," he said. The Asari hesitated before feeling a fist in her jaw. "DO IT!"

She regained her composure and slowly took her armor off, all the while taking punches and being laughed at by the Marines. The poor maiden, in the Turian prisoners' eyes of course 'cause for the Alliance soldiers she was mere scum allowed to live a bit more, was crying as she was shedding the armor and undersuit to the point she was naked.

"Would you look at that… she's got a cunt!" Zaeed said with an evil grin.

"Anyone getting ideas?" somebody asked

"Nah, I'm cool! No xenophile. I like 'em dead," another one said.

"Necrophile then?"

"Fuck off! You know what I mean."

"Yeah, you like to fuck dead people…"

"On what did I just barge on...?" Kal'Reegar asked as he made his way into the basement on the stairs. He was baffled by what he was hearing. And then he noticed the naked Asari. "What's going on here? Why… is she naked?" he asked.

"We were curious to see if they have a cunt," Zaeed answered. "Do your women have 'em?"

Reegar was dumbfounded again. "What?"

' _What were these Humans talking about here?'_ he asked himself.

"Nevermind," Reegar said as he pushed that kind of curiosities out of his mind. "Now, what was so important that two of my men literally sacrificed themselves covering our retreat?" he asked.

"Apparently these blue bitches are in love with the one here in that fancy ass armor," Zaeed answered.

"That's Tela Vasir. She's a SPECTRE," Reegar said after analyzing the KO-ed form of Vasir who was half conscious and very tired from all the biotic power she used not long ago fighting the Marines.

"Yeah… they are important it seems. Still, justice calls. Lieutenant?" Zaeed directed the topic onto what they were here for.

Kai Leng nodded. "The ad-hoc tribunal established here right now finds the three of you Asari responsible of war crimes against Humanity and the Quarian people," he said in a cold and detached voice. The Asari and Turians were with their mouths hanging open. "Punishment: death. The sentence will be carried right now," Leng said and raised his M11 pistol, aimed it at the head of the Eclipse mercenary still wearing armor and pulled the trigger.

The 10mm bullet pierced her skull and fragmented her brain into mush before going out the back side and smearing the wall of purple blood.

"YOU ANIMALS!" the Turian known as Devus said as he got up on his feet and charged Leng. A Marine put himself between Devua and Leng and threw the Turian down before proceeding to beat him with another Marine.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" Reegar jumped in but Zaeed held him back by his shoulder.

"An eye for an eye, Reegar," the Sergeant said and pulled him back.

"An eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind!" Reegar retorted.

"Unless you're a Hanar," another Quarian Marine said, only to receive a death glare from Reegar's glowing eyes.

"There are more worlds, not just Shanxi," Kai Leng said. Reegar understood the message. They didn't care, they wanted revenge on the invaders for what they did.

Acinia watched the whole scene unfold before her eyes. The other Turian, Amter, jumped in to drag his comrade from the two Humans in gray armor. It was safe to say that Devus required hospitalization by this point from the savage beating he took. The young Turian female cowered in her place.

A Marine who had beaten Devus turned on the naked Asari and forced her down. Then they put the barrel of a shotgun inside her vaginal and pulled the trigger.

"I WILL HAVE YOU REPORTED FOR THIS!" Reegar shouted. "We are not the Council or mercenaries to do this! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Leng shrugged. "I don't care, Reegar. Report me and my platoon. The way I see it, these fuckers butchered civilians for the whole day. And they aren't even actual combatants. They are mercs, terrorists. And the fact that they looted the bodies of two militiamen makes them pirates too. Laws are clear with pirates."

"You're twisting it just to suit your desire for revenge!"

Vasir had now gathered enough energy to speak and break their argument. "You pyjaks… suit rats… you have signed your deaths. You have no idea what is coming…"

Kai Leng pulled out a short sword he preferred to use in CQC when going in intimate and personal. With one quick and powerful strike, he sliced Vasir's head off her shoulders. Vasir didn't feel as much of a pain, just a cold wind traversing her neck's skin. Then her head fell on the basement's floor, her brain still functioning for a few seconds. Her head rolled on the ground, giving Tela Vasir, SPECTRE of the Citadel Council, the last image she'd see – her headless body limp on the ground, her blood pouring out of her neck.

Kal'Reegar just busted out of the basement at this. He was astonished at how cruel the Marines were. Only a Krogan in blood rage would do something like this. Or the feral Vorcha. On the other hand, Reegar's more cynical self was more than happy to have the Marines of the 501st as his allies.

"Take their omnitools and send them to the General. Maybe they'll dig some info out of them," Zaeed ordered. "And take these two skullfaces to a cell. If they even try to make a move… kill them."

* * *

 **Shanxi**

The day wasn't going well for either side. Dietrich was losing ground and Desolas was making advances with losses, every corner being used to ambush the advancing Turians. A classic example of urban warfare, with buildings being cleared one by one by special assault teams, too often degenerating into close quarters fighting with knives and cracking each other's skull with the stock of the rifle.

But this wasn't the worst the day would bestow. No, worse would follow. Angry on Kaevus' refusal to use his dreadnought's cannon to destroy heavily defended enemy positions, Desolas gets into another heated argument with him. Eventually, Desolas pulls rank and threatens the Admiral with Court Marshal, the latter deferring from his post and his XO named acting captain of the dreadnought by Desolas who had seniority due to his groundside operations – the fleet supposed to support him.

When the Turians closed in on a bunker filled with civilians, they encountered stiff resistance and an assault is impossible without heavy losses. After multiple air strikes, the Turians push forward and uncover the entrance to what they presume to be a military installation and an assault of an underground bunker would be too costly. A sustained orbital strike from the dreadnought's gun eventually is ordered and destroys a good part of the bunker, trapping inside 5,000 civilians who took refuge there while a few died.

The whole day went on with bloody engagements, most of which were won by the attackers. That was until Drescher's Fast Reaction Fleet would arrive.

* * *

 _We caught the Turians totally unprepared for such a quick and energetic counterattack. They never stood a chance at Shanxi. I took my fleet in and evicted them. We took no prisoners in the space battle. No ship. Only life pods. Eudorian was lucky to be on an escape pod when his ship went down._

 _Not much to say on my behalf about Shanxi… I never liked wars, never liked what I had to do – to send good people to their deaths. I don't know if I even deserve the rank of Fleet Admiral for all my years of service. We killed roughly 90,000 Turians in orbit of Shanxi._

 _They fought hard… I respected them ever since that day. If there is a species that's a match for us, then that species is the Turians. For a moment, I started to think that we wouldn't actually pull it off, but then Averescu arrives and he pulled exactly the kind of shit he was known for in the Navy._

 _(_ _ **Admiral Kastanie Drescher**_ _'s interview,_ _ **The Shanxi Meat Grinder**_ _)_

* * *

 _War's cruel. War's ugly and deplorable. Shanxi brought the worst of me out. I gave clear orders to my Marines, and they were more than happy to oblige. After all it was the aliens who attacked Humanity. "If they don't surrender at the first warning, take no prisoners! I don't care if you shoot the damn bastard and he decides to surrender 'cause he can't fight due to a wound. You take the sucker out! But don't shoot those who were wounded before you arrived."_

 _That order haunted me ever since. They were still soldiers who had families back home. And I gave them little to no chances to surrender… but I'm not a moment sad about that one Desolas Arterius. Actually I am… now that I know the truth… a shame, really._

 _May them all, both Turian, Human and Quarian, find peace in the eternal sleep we've sent them into. At least they didn't live to see the horrors of the years that followed…_

 _(Extract from_ _ **Major General Joachim Williams**_ _' memoirs,_ _ **The Shanxi Meat Grinder**_ _)_

* * *

 _ **SSV Thunder Child**_ **, CIC**

 **Fast Reaction Fleet, hyperspace transit to Shanxi**

Aboard the Spirit-Class battleship _SSV Thunder Child_ was Admiral Kastanie Drescher. At her command was a force of 200 warships. The fleet had in its composition an Olympus-Class carrier, the _SSV Albert Einstein_ , and three more battleships, the _SSV Spirit of Malice_ , _SSV Lionheart_ , and the _SSV Kirishima_. These heavy ships were supported by cruisers, destroyers and frigates.

Her fleet left as soon as possible after they received orders from Hackett. The _Albert Einstein_ took a detour at Terra Nova to load ordnance for its strike craft to use against targets on Shanxi's surface. She was already receiving intelligence from the two stealth ships deployed there by the AIC at Harper's orders.

"Ma'am, Battlegroup Fretensis reports that Relay Shanxi-A is clear of hostiles and dormant. They haven't found it yet," a comms operator reported. Relay Shanxi-A was the name given to the Mass Relay that was 20LY from the colony of Shanxi, part of the local stellar cluster, and lead deeper into Alliance space.

"Good. Battlegroup Fretensis will stay there and defend it at all costs if the aliens discover it and make a push," she ordered.

"I highly doubt they had time. Sure, they sent scouts, but there is so much you can get done in two days," her XO commented as he looked over the tactical table with the map of Shanxi's stellar cluster projected.

"Any words from the Ergo System?" Drescher asked.

"Negative ma'am!"

Ergo System is a solar system without habitable planets, but the planetoids and rocky planets are rich in minerals and metals. The civilian mining ships and facilities there were still unaware of the hostilities that erupted 40LY away at Shanxi.

"Good. What is the situation at Shanxi?" she asked.

The tactical table focused the map on Shanxi's solar system. "According to the two stealth frigates we have there it is as follows. There's a big alien presence of 460 ships. Most of them are in orbit of the colony. There are also 20 ships at the Mass Relay, most likely guarding it. There are frigate packs scattered around the system. If the discrepancy between the numbers given to us by Admiral Hackett and the ones we see is any hint, then we can safely assume the missing 20 or so ships are on scouting missions," her ship's AI, Cowalt, reported.

"How powerful are the enemy's weapons and defenses?"

"They fire mass accelerators at us. The kinetic force is much below our battleship's MAC gun yield. The Quarians said that a dreadnought's main gun is considered a WMD by the Citadel if used against garden worlds. Well… if they consider an yield of 55 kilotons **[1]** a WMD… they are either stupid or have no clue what a WMD is," Cowalt said with amusement. "Their hulls are tough, but we can penetrate their armor. The kinetic barriers will be their main defense if they even react to the speed of a MAC round. The ion cannon should tear them apart if their capabilities are on par or less than what we employed during the Insurrection. There's also the stealth ships of the Salarians there. With the stealth frigates we have there, they can easily take them out with a MAC round or a missile."

"Let's not underestimate them," the XO said.

"Agreed," Drescher said. "We will proceed with care. Our main trump card will be the carrier, the _Einstein_. It looks like nobody in this galaxy even considered the concept of an aircraft carrier and their doctrines revolve around ships trading shots. They're in for a surprise."

"Ma'am, please don't forget that the _Einstein_ 's fighters and bombers must support Major General Williams' troops in retaking Shanxi. We must be careful not to waste the birds. Their GUARDIAN lasers are very good at point defense," the XO said.

"I know. That's why a squadron will always stay docked with the carrier, specifically dedicated to drop bombs and cluster munitions on the fuckers' heads."

"What's the battle plan, ma'am?" Cowalt asked.

Drescher thought it over once more. "Well, since we'll be dropping out of FTL near Shanxi's second moon, we'll go straight for the fleet in orbit. Cruiser and destroyer squadrons will take care of the ships that will be converging on our position from all around the solar system. It's vital that we hit them hard and fast, least we lose the advantage.

The 1st HRF under Averescu's command is on its way and they should reach Shanxi immediately after us. They'll bring in the _Sun Tzu_ and we'll have enough strike craft to sweep the skies clean. We must also expect the aliens to hold reinforcements at Relay 314, all the more reason to quickly deal with the fleet over Shanxi.

The carrier will stay in the rear with her escort group. The rest of the fleet will deploy in a crescent formation and advance on the enemy, the inside of the crescent facing the Turian ships. The battleships _Lionheart_ and _Kirishima_ will be in the center of the formation. The _Thunder Child_ and the _Spirit of Malice_ will be on the flanks.

We advance and catch them inside our formation in a kill zone. Fire torpedoes on them when you get the chance. We will open the battle with a full salvo of Chimera missiles before we enter effective gun range. I can't see them holding off thousands of missiles at bay. Battleships, focus fire on their 800 meter long ships and their dreadnought if you set your sights on them. Aggressive and hard punching. Cowalt, relay my strategy to the rest of the fleet."

"Aye ma'am!"

"Dropping out of FTL in T -5 minutes."

' _Godspeed, brave boys and girls of the Alliance,'_ Drescher thought to herself.

* * *

 _ **HWS Widow's Wrath**_ **, Bridge**

 **In orbit of Shanxi**

Acting Captain Capicius had just replaced Admiral Kaevus Eudorian from command of the dreadnought at Desolas' orders. Capicius was a rather eager officer who served under Eudorian's command for two years since the _Widow's Wrath_ was drafted into the Citadel fleets.

While Kaevus spent his time in the brig, he had the command. And he was eager to prove himself. He spent the second half of the day targeting groundside targets at Desolas' commands with the dreadnought's main cannon.

But acting captain Capicius did not expect a Human fleet to fall on his head. It all began when LADAR alerts screamed on the bridge.

"Contacts! We have enemy ships inbound! IFF matches the ones of the original defenders of the planet!"

"How did they get here so quickly!?" Capicius asked. "It's been barely two local days! Give me a report on the enemy forces!"

The LADAR displays updated and showed the Human ships falling into a formation between one of the moons and the planet.

"Sir, most of the ships range from 200 meters to over 400. There are also ships of 800 meters in length. Detecting 4 dreadnoughts, 1.5km long..." a sensors operator said.

' _One and a half..? Their mass accelerator must be very powerful. And they brought four, probably their whole dreadnought fleet,'_ Capicius thought.

"…and another ship of 2,500 meters long!"

"How is that possible!?"

"Confirmed. A two and a half kilometers long vessel! Scans detect nothing that would indicate it has a spinal cannon. It's hanging at the rear of the formation. Enemy fleet is rapidly closing in on us!"

More alarms went off.

"Enemy electronic warfare attacks detected! They're filling our sensors with noise and false targets. We have ghosts and echoes on LADAR."

"We're being targeted, sir! Detecting missile launches!"

"How many?"

"600+, 700+, 900+… it's still rising in numbers! Spirits, I'm picking up just over 3,500 missiles inbound!"

"Get the fleet in formation, ASAP! Send word for the second fleet stationed at Relay 314!"

"Sir, we just detected an incursion into our communications! We've lost contact with the other ships. Every passive and active transmitter and receiver went offline! Algorithms have been rewritten, controllers rendered useless… Our systems can't even recognize our communications systems!"

While the Turian fleet was scrambling to counter the Human fleet and Capicius' face was losing all its color, Kaevus was wondering what was going on from the brig. Then he heard a message on the intercom. It was like a tribal song, sung by males. And it was translated into the Turian language.

" _Those who stand before us light the night sky in flames_

 _Our vengeance burning brighter still_

 _Every last traitorous soul shall kneel!_

 _We are Terra's ruthless sons!_

 _Our wrath fiery like a thousand Suns!"_

Kaevus knew at this moment that the Humans were back.

* * *

 _ **SSV Thunder Child**_ **, CIC**

 **FRF, engaging Turian fleet over Shanxi**

"It looks like the Turians had all their communications open to the whole Universe. And it was our only way into their systems. Oh well," Cowalt laughed as he reported it to Drescher. "Enemy communications down. We spread from a few of their ships into their whole fleet."

"Alright, flank ahead! All ships, engage! Open fire with main guns immediately after the missiles hit!" Drescher ordered. "How's the colony looking?"

"Still standing… mostly. Intercepted communications indicate our forces are still fighting hard but the Turians are pressing them hard. It's chaos down there."

"Get me a line to our lads down there."

"You're live, ma'am."

"Attention all Alliance units groundside, this is Admiral Kastanie Drescher of the Fast Reaction Fleet. Relief forces are inbound! We're getting you out of this mess!"

Unknown to Drescher's ears, but not her intelligence, cheers erupted throughout the ranks of the defenders on the surface, the news giving them the renewed energy to fight harder.

After a minute or so, she received a transmission.

" _Admiral Drescher, this is Brigadier General Karl Dietrich of the Shanxi garrison. You have no idea how thankful we are to know that the Alliance sent help. We could really use it, I'm losing control of the city and the bodies are piling up."_

"General, the 5th Marine Shock Division is underway. As soon as we clear a path for them they'll be here."

* * *

 **Battle over Shanxi**

Night was setting over the colony on Shanxi when the first shots were fired by Drescher's fleets. They would fight on the dark side of the planet. The huge salvo of missiles crossed the distance between the two fleets. GUARDIAN systems had been activate and ready. The Chimera rockets homed in on the targets designated to each of them at launch, with several missiles per Turian ship.

The Turian defenses tried to take the missiles down, but there were just too many of them. Entire warships of the Turian Hierarchy were struck and exploded, kinetic barriers failing or not activating. Entire decks were exposed to the void and some ships even exploded into a million pieces.

With no efficient communications, the Turians were unable to efficiently coordinate. Individual used light signals to communicate with each other, a very slow method and highly inefficient in the heat of a modern day battlefield. The entire battle network fell. For the Turian forces it all came down to every ship fighting its individual battle.

The STG ships tried to make a break for the Relay and retreat into Council space to report about the counterattack that was taking place. But they never reached the Relay. The comm buoy was destroyed with a missile by a stealth frigate and the STG ships were shot down with MAC guns.

The commanding officers of each ship had enough sense to reverse and try to stay out of the crescent's arms, but it was so much speed they could go at in reverse while the Alliance warships were bearing down on them like a tsunami.

The battleships followed with their ion cannons. The ion beams hit the kinetic barriers and depleted them very fast before hitting the hull, melting it and going through the length of the ship.

One of the pocket dreadnoughts got too close to the _Thunder Child_. Two destroyers broke off to screen the flagship, but, from the bridge of the _Thunder Child_ , Admiral Drescher sends a fighting message: "Stand aside! I am coming through!" Heeding her words, the two destroyers cleared the path. **[2]**

In a massive clash of steel, Turian and Human vessels square off in a gruesome display of firepower. The battleship and the pocket dreadnought are effectively at knife fighting range. They fire off their main armaments before circling each other and blazing off at each other with their secondary armaments.

The _Thunder Child_ 's MAC turrets unload Alliance lead into the Turian warship while the ion turrets cut through multiple decks and shear off entire sections of the hull plating. The enemy vessel's GUARDIAN lasers melt the first layer of armor where they hit it, the secondary mass accelerators hit but don't pass through the armor. Disruptor torpedoes hit the battleship whose shields were depleting from sustained fire, but that's what the Spirit-Class was for – to take it on the chin and dish it back a hundredfold. Titanium-C hull plating was sheared off by the disruptor torps.

Drescher's ship launched a full broadside of torpedoes against the dying pocket dreadnought. With its hull riddled by holes and systems failures, the ship was taken out of action. The torps were unnecessary, but when they hit they caused a failure of the Eezo core and the warship blew up, taking every crewmember with it to the afterworld.

All the while the Typhoon fighter **[C1]** swept aside the Turian fighters and cleared the way for the Thunderbolt bombers **[C2]** to hit the already disorganized and damaged Turian ships. The bombers performed micro FTL jumps on the flanks and rear of the Turian ships to hit them, causing severe damage and forcing the ships to stay closer to each other for better AA cover. It only spilled further disaster to the Turians for when Averescu's fleet arrived at Shanxi, he would take full advantage of the clustering of the Turians.

The arrival of the 1st HRF was a welcome sight to Drescher who was taking losses, even if the enemy was largely disorganized. The Turians were still able to focus fire on certain ships and take them down. But the rate at which they were losing ships was alarming. Averescu joined the battle by immediately broadcasting in the clear a message, a message picked up even by the Turians who were fighting on the ground.

"Hail, alien scum, and take heed! I'm Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu, captain of the _Spirit of Fire_ and CO of the First Heavy Recon Fleet. You have been found guilty of being stupid enough to attack Humanity and you shall be punished for it! Sentence: death. By nuclear fire! Have a nice day in hell, heathen scum xeno!"

What followed was a spectacle everybody in the city of Shanxi could see through the mostly clear night sky. The flashes of nuclear detonations filled Shanxi's night sky as short lived stars. Averescu fired Shiva nukes into the ranks of the Turian vessels, shocking them even further. Nobody used nukes for a very long time, only the Krogan used them on themselves or in war.

In the end more than 100,000 people died at Shanxi. The Turian forces were absolutely slaughtered in orbit, unable to coordinate against the Human forces with the comms down. When ships of the Third Fleet joined the battle, the fate of the Turians was sealed. No ship made it back through the Relay. It would be Atelas' fleet that will follow.

The Marines of General Williams were just as ruthless. Shock units took Turian positions by heavy force and took little to no prisoners. The Marine landings were preceded by heavy bombings of the Turian FOB and Turian positions in the city by the Thunderbolt bombers at Admiral Drescher's orders. The pilots didn't discriminate between field hospitals and actual active combatants. It was a most controversial stage of the battle.

90,000 Turians dead in orbit, 15,000 killed on ground in the fights against the garrison and after the arrival of the 5th Division and barely 5,000 survivors, most of whom were wounded. Out of the Eclipse mercenaries, less than 50 would survive wounded. The Alliance lost a number of ships just short of 60, with two battleships severely damaged. On ground, most of the tanks and vehicles were destroyed in battle, with only 800 survivors in the 501st Regiment, 300 militias, 600 soldiers of the Army and 21 Quarians including Kal'Reegar. More than 5,000 civilians lost their lives, the vast majority of them on the second day.

* * *

 _ **SSV Normandy**_ **, Starboard observation port**

 **Preparing to leave for Shanxi**

The _Normandy_ was ready to make its way to Shanxi after picking up the whole crew whose leave was cut short by the war. They had restocked full of ammo and supplies. At Shanxi they'd wait for orders. Anderson told Shepard's team to rest well for they had long days ahead.

It was the night shift on the ship when Tali was preparing to head into her bunk and sleep. She was enjoying her time aboard the _Normandy_ , even if she risked losing her life at any moment with the war going on. By now the battle should be over at Shanxi.

Tali noticed a dim light in the otherwise dark starboard observation port and went in to investigate. She noticed Alex was inside in her usual off duty clothing, talking with somebody on a laptop. It isn't nice to peek and eardrop, but Alex did that to her friends all the time only to have something to joke about or use to create awkward situations. She was one crazy girl. She noticed Alex talking to a man on a video conference.

"Hey Ed, it's me, Alex!" she said with glee.

" _Alex! How's it going? I heard what's been happening at Shanxi. Hope everything's alright there?"_

"It should be. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but, unofficially and unconfirmed, we routed the Turians in orbit and ground ops are underway. But I swear, none of this would have happened if those fuckwits didn't start it due to a stupid hate on the Quarians."

" _Sounds rough, huh?"_

"Yes. Yes, it is. How are the two?"

" _They're great. And still up if you want to talk to them."_

"I'd love to!"

The man, Ed, leaves the screen and out appear two teen girls.

" _Big Sis! We missed you!"_

" _Yea! We do! When will you come back home?"_

"Nikki! Faye! Oh, I missed you both. I won't be coming back home for a while. You heard the news on Shanxi. So Big Sis won't be coming back for a while, alright? And no, I won't tell you anything I know. I don't want you two getting ay bad dreams," Alex replied.

" _We understand. But do come home,"_ Nikki says.

" _Yea, everyone misses you!"_ her twin adds.

"I know they do. And I miss them. So, what have you two got up to?" Alex asked them.

" _I got in trouble at school for giving some kid a bloody nose,"_ Nikki confessed.

" And why's that?"

" _He called you a dick and a weirdo freak, and he even called that to me and Faye as well. So I gave one to him in the face."_

"You should have gotten him in the groin for extra effect. But seriously, don't do that. I'm glad that you stood up for me and your little sister, but you should know that fighting doesn't always solve problems," Alex tells her.

" _I know. Am I grounded?"_

" No. But you will be if you do that again, got it?"

" _Yes Big Sis."_

"Good. Faye, what have you been up to?"

" _I've been working on something while you were gone, and the pictures that you sent back were perfect for my project. I won't tell you want it is, because then that would be spoiling it,"_ Faye tells her.

"Fair enough."

" _Now it's our turn. So, Big Sis, have you found someone yet?"_

" _Oh! Is she one of those Quarian people? I heard that they are beautiful under their masks."_

"How many times have I told you two not to ask me that? You know I'd never tell you. Ruins the surprise."

" _Aww! Please tell us!? At least tell us if she's human or Quarian? Please!"_ the two nearly begged her.

"Alright, I'll tell you. She's a Quarian. That's all."

Tali just went surprised just then.

" _That's sweet."_

"She is. She's beautiful under that mask. Long black and dark purple coloured hair. Pale skin with a hint of purple. And those eyes... eyes that you could lose it."

" _Wow, I've never hear you go into detail like that."_

"I know. But the thing is, I don't know if she likes me back."

" _You tell her how you fell, and see if she shares the same feelings. If not... well, you tried, that's what should count, right?"_ her sister Nikki advised her.

"Don't worry, I'm prepared for that. Well, I think it's time for you bed now."

" _Alright. Goodnight, Big Sis."_

" _Goodnight."_

"Goodnight."

" _And Sis... please come home. We can't bare losing you."_

" _Come home safe. We love you Big Sis."_

"I promise." The screen then turns off. "I... promise..."

Tali then hears her crying. Why was she crying?

"I promise," she sniffs "that I won't be able to keep..." *sniff*

Tali stands there for a bit. Not knowing what to do. She then decides that she should comfort her. She opens the door.

"Alex?"

This startled Alex.

"T-tali! H-h-hey! How's it g-going?"

"Alex, there's no need to hide it. I heard it all," the young Quarian engineer confessed.

"You... you heard all? Even me..."

"Even you crying."

"I bet you want to know why I'm crying then, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. As friends and crewmates, we must support one another."

"Then close the door and sit down on the couch."

Tali closes the door and sits next to Alex.

"So why did you cry, Alex?"

"Because... because I can't keep the promise I made to them."

"Your sisters?"

"Yes. You know, I mentioned once that they are just like me. I kinda botched that a bit. They aren't like me. They're better than me."

"Well, I don't agree with the latter, but what makes them different?"

"Faye, she's a great artist. And Nikki, she's a great athlete. More so on fighting."

"They don't sound any better than you."

"Really? I learnt to fight to protect them and myself. I learnt how to put two wires together just so I could support them. Fuck, most of the things I did I ain't proud of. And I'd like to forget them."

"I'm sorry, Alex. You had to endure all that."

"I know. I've done a lot of fucked up shit in my life. Up until I joined the Alliance. Put my skills to a better cause. And for once, I was actually happy."

"Then there you go. You aren't lesser than your sisters, you're just caught in a bad life moment. But if you never did any of that, would you still be here? Would your sisters not be anymore happy?"

"No..."

"Well there you go."

"Yea..."

"So, Alex, your sisters, you said you promised them to come home? Why be upset about it?"

Alex looked up at her. "Tali, in war, you never make a promise like that. Because at any time or die, you can break it. It pains me so much that... that I won't make it back home alive. And instead come home in a fucking box..." she sniffs again. "I don't want to die, Tali, I really don't. But so does EVERYONE. We all want to go home alive. To our families and friends, but not everyone goes home alive."

Tali then whelps in surprise when Alex hugs her tightly. Still crying, and on her neck.

"I just want to survive this and then go home to my little sisters. If I died it would pain them. I don't want that. I love them too much for that to happen... and it also shows the coward I can be at times…" Alex said between shaky breaths.

"I know you mean them well, Alex. You're a good sister. And as Shepard, promised, he'll get us through this alive."

"I know. That's why he's a good friend. Hey, Tali, If it's not too much to ask... could you stay with me tonight? Without my sisters around, it gets lonely in here. Please."

"... Alright, I'll stay here for the night."

"Thank you..."

* * *

 **CODEX UPDATE:**

 **[C1] TYPHOON MK. IV SPACE & AIR SUPERIORITY FIGHTER**

The Typhoon is the mainstay fighter of the Alliance Armed Forces. It's in use with the Alliance Navy and with the Alliance Army, more exactly the Air Force branch of the Army.

Manufactured by the Alliance State Arms (a task force formed by the leading companies of Earth's nations in military technology), it entered service in 2165 and has proven itself as a good ship. It's armed with 40mm auto-cannons that fire magnetically accelerated super high velocity 40mm rounds and has missile pods capable of launching interceptor rockets.

The Typhoon's specialty is that it incorporates a micro Eezo core which allows it micro FTL jumps in real space. It's proficient in space engagements as well as combat in atmosphere. It was designed to replace the older fighters, the Starfury who was used in space engagements, and the Falcon better suited for atmospheric fights.

The Typhoon has proven itself in multiple campaigns, including the **Alliance – Council War** (or Terran Blitz as named by Turian historians / Second Contact War known to Humanity and the Quarians), the famous **March through Terminus** , the **Reaper War** , and on a lesser known note, **Operation PAYBACK**.

* * *

 **CODEX UPDATE:**

 **[C2] THUNDERBOLT BOMBER**

Carrying the name of an iconic jet of the 20th and 21st centuries, as well as a World War 2 era plane, the Thunderbolt is the mainstay bomber of the Alliance. Manufactured by the Alliance State Arms, it entered service in 2170.

It is armed with two 40mm auto-cannons like the Typhoon. The Thunderbolt can be configured to carry a variety of munitions for a variety of missions. It can carry one Chimera missile or a Havoc nuke to use against enemy warships, as well as regular bombs for groundside bombardments.

It was developed in parallel with the Typhoon and it incorporates the same FTL features, as well as the possibility to operate both in space and in atmosphere. The bomber served with distinction alongside the Typhoon in the multiple campaigns undertaken by the Alliance before and after the formation of the Arcturus Federation.

* * *

 **[1]** I took the numbers from a Bioware forum called _The firepower of Mass Effect ships_. The 55 kilotons yield is that of a kilometer long dreadnought. And, to be honest, you can't honestly expect a 20kg slug to do lots of damage unless accelerated at higher percentages of the speed of light.

 **[2]** Reference to the American Rear Admiral Willis Augustus Lee in the Battle of Savo Island (Ironbottom Sound) when he was at the command of _USS Washington_ and _USS South Dakota_ and engaged in battle a Japanese division lead by the battleship _IJN Kirishima_ under the command of Vice Admiral Nobutake Kondo in 1942 near Guadalcanal.

 **AN:** I unwillingly made a Star Wars reference there with the 501st. Somebody pointed it out in the comments :D so i threw in one intentional Star Wars reference that will make an appearance again.

 **NOTE1:** A reviewer said that I retarded Sparatus. I know this is how it may look and I kind of agree with you. But it isn't without reason. I just tried to imagine him (he never held back his distaste for certain people in the canon) indoctrinated. Ups! Did i spill that out?

* * *

 **A STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Apollonir**

 **SPECIAL THANKS YET AGAIN TO VRGL1337**


	9. Ch 9 - The Terran Blitz

**Chapter 9: The Terran Blitz**

* * *

 _ **SSV Atlantia**_ **, QEC room**

 **Second Fleet, Eridani System**

Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett was going over reports regarding the counterattack at Shanxi aboard the battleship _Atlantia_ who was mobilizing along with the Second Fleet in the Eridani System. He made his away to Reach as soon as possible to assume command of the second largest fleet in service with the Alliance.

The Reach-Class carrier _SSV Eridani_ was already away with her battlegroup and a few more hundred ships at the colony world of Aurora from where they'd be deployed into battle zones, either to reinforce the Third Fleet or go on independent missions. Elements of the Fourth Fleet had taken part of the Third Fleet's duties in guarding the outer colonies while ships of the Second were relieving vessels of the Third in the inner colonies. The Fifth Fleet was being reactivated as well.

Hackett was done with reading the reports. He had devised a plan along with Fleet Admiral Ines Lindholm, the CO of the First Fleet, Fleet Admiral Tadius Ahern, the CO of the Third, Rear Admiral Mikhailovich, and Admiral Han'Gerrel, a plan to strike back at the Council.

The closest Council planet to the Alliance border is the Turian colony world of Magna. That would be an obvious target due to its strategic value. That's where the Council forces hailed from. It's the most important resupply and repair location for this sector of the galaxy for the Citadel. It can be used as a staging point for another attack on Shanxi, and from Shanxi to Arcturus, Earth, New Rannoch and every other colony with a Mass Relay. And God knows how long until they reverse engineer the hyperspace FTL drive. Not to mention that it would give the Alliance an extra card at the negotiations table.

Magna needed to be taken out of the equation. One important issue raised by the Quarian Admiral was the small shipyard in orbit of Magna, a shipyard mostly used for repairs and maintenance of the Hierarchy's vessels who operated in that sector. While its dimensions wasn't much and restricted what tasks it can fulfill, Gerrel considered it a treasure waiting to be taken. And Hackett saw where he was taking this – he wanted to steal the shipyard and bring it to New Rannoch.

And the plan to do it was rather simple. They need to clear the system first of hostiles but avoid damaging the small shipyard. Then a Prometheus packer ship would jump in system and attach towing cables to the shipyard and tow it. They'd of course need a hand from more ships to get the construct moving before the Prometheus would go into FTL and take it to New Rannoch. This would give the Quarian Republic a head start to their development and self reliability in the naval building industry. Hackett approved of it, so did Lindholm. Ahern thought it was risky but it would be well worth it if they pull it.

This would be the most important attack out of the three attack lines. This was the primary one. The other two were secondary, more like attacks of fixing the enemy on position and give the false impression of a full scale assault. Attacks just to make sure each race would stay in its own yard. When your own turf and people are threatened you tend to tend to them first and don't pay that much attention to the others asking you to help them. With the two secondary attacks, Hackett makes sure the Asari and Salarians won't send any significant help to the Turians.

As Hackett reviewed the plan on large in his mind, Fleet Admiral Tadius Ahern's image appeared in one of the QEC projectors.

"Fleet Admiral Ahern," Hackett saluted with a hand to his forehead.

" _Fleet Admiral Hackett, sir!"_ Ahern saluted back.

"Ahern, I've gone through the reports and I want the short version of it to make sure I haven't skipped anything important."

" _Sir, Shanxi's orbit was secured after the Fast Reaction Fleet and the 1_ _st_ _Heavy Reconnaissance Fleet engaged the Turian ships, assisted by vessels of the Third Fleet. No ship made it back through the Relay. General Williams' 5_ _th_ _Marine Shock Division has secured Shanxi after 12 more hours of fighting after debarkation. The battleships Thunder Child and Kirishima along with other ships suffered extensive damage, so I brought some of the Third Fleet's mobile repair and utility ships to get them back into fighting shape._

 _After we increased our naval presence in Shanxi's system we pushed through to Relay 314. There we encountered another fleet of proximately 500 vessels. It was a joint fleet, primarily composed of Asari and Salarian ships. There were a few Volus and Turian ships too. They hailed our vessels and we used the same tactic used by Admiral Drescher to shut down their communications. Prolonged dialogue between the two fleets allowed our cyber warfare AIs to familiarize themselves with their ships' systems architecture, thus they were able to incapacitate them, only leaving life support active. It's safe to say that if they had active systems they'd have opened fire on us. But they aren't that stupid – well, not all of them – to try to fight us with no guns working._

 _Of course, not all their ships fell to the cyber attacks and some refused our terms of surrender. They were quickly dispatched. Captains who refused to surrender after their ships were shut down were also on the receiving end of our MAC and ion cannons. We have effectively taken prisoner more than 400 Council ships with their crews. Admiral Atelas Razea of the Asari Republics was neutral to cooperative, if not hostile at times when we destroyed some ships. We started to move the crews to the prisons on Alcatraz and their ships to a secure location,"_ Ahern said.

Hackett nodded. "I trust you took precautions and checked the ships for tracking devices. They could have developed a tracker who's working on QEC. After all, they have a better understanding of mass effect technology. Failure to deactivate such trackers is a huge breach of the H-A Protocol, as it compromises a location of importance to the Alliance."

" _We checked, sir. We're only moving those who got through the procedures and crews shipped off to Alcatraz. Of course, crewmembers who aren't cooperating are shot on the spot. I suggest we move just a number of those ships into Alliance space and keep the rest here. But for that I'll need more ships to guard them from a possible enemy push. Or we could blow them up with nukes. We load a nuke aboard and set a timer for it."_

"We're not blowing up prisoners with nuclear armament, Fleet Admiral. I'll send you reinforcements. How are preparations for the offensive going?"

" _Very well. We'll be ready in less than a day. Admiral Han'Gerrel should arrive with part of the Quarian Heavy Fleet within three hours. Task Force Sirius is waiting for him. Task Force Kraken and Task Force Malice are ready to go. The stealth ships and their N7 teams are standing by. Fireteams Immortal, Savage, Hazard, Nightlight, Viper and Melody are eager for action,"_ Ahern reported.

Hackett was pleased. "Good to hear. Thank you for your time, Fleet Admiral. Take care out there and bring us words of your victory. For Earth and Her Colonies!" Hackett said and saluted. Ahern saluted in return before his image disappeared from the QEC projector.

The three task forces were formed by the ships of the Third Fleet predominantly, with Task Force Sirius boasting a heavy Quarian presence. Task Force Sirius had the objective of taking Magna.

Task Force Kraken's objective was to hit the Asari Republics. Those hits included raids on the Parnitha System in the Athena Nebula, the solar system which contained the Asari homeworld of Thessia. Other targets included targets of opportunity such as warships at dock, Helium-3 refineries, military installations and raids on merchant ships.

Task Force Malice had a similar objective like Task Force Kraken – advance along the Turian – Salarian – Traverse border and hit military installations, STG bases if found and capture them for information gathering, hit targets of opportunity within the borders of the Salarian Union. The two secondary task forces were too short in numbers to be able to take on the Asari or Salarian fleets head-on. Their purpose was clear – scare the two and prevent them from sending help to the Turians.

The Alliance was hoping for a short lived conflict where they hit the Council and scare them enough. If they refused to come to the diplomatic table then they'd hit them harder. These early raids would weaken the Republics and the Union, plus would prevent them from presenting a united front against the Alliance. But Humanity and the Quarian people knew they'd lose in a prolonged war against these three powerhouses.

The most important advantage, as stated by Jack Harper, they had was the secrecy behind the locations of New Rannoch, Earth and the colonies. As long as the Council didn't know where to find them, the Alliance could take massive loses and, in time, replenish those losses with its industrial might. The Council couldn't say the same, with the whole galaxy knowing where their industrial and economic centers are. And without those two – or at least the former rather than latter – they would fall. A blitzkrieg would have these exact results.

As Sun Tzu said, "In war, then, let your great object be victory, not lengthy campaigns."

But the Alliance had one more ace up its sleeve. One which wasn't of military nature, but had a major impact on the military of each nation. And they'd use that ace after Magna fell.

The whole operation was codenamed **Operation Guderian** , after the German General Heinz Guderian, the father of the blitzkrieg. This would be the first time Humanity uses the blitz against aliens. If everything went according to plan, only the first half would be required. If the Council refused peace and pursued war, then the second half of the operation would be enacted for a total blitzkrieg on the aliens.

* * *

 **Arcturus Station, Quarian District**

 **Garrus Vakarian's apartment**

Garrus was sitting in his apartment ever since the breakout of hostilities between the Alliance and the Council. After the little going out with Shepard's team a few days ago, he glued his eyes to the news networks of the Alliance, be those on TV or the little Internet he had access to.

The AIC kept tabs on him ever since, but they didn't receive any reason to bust in and arrest him for plotting against the Alliance or trying anything funny. He was playing nice.

He was torn between two feelings. One of duty to support his fellow Turians, and one of despair that this was actually happening – that the Hierarchy just attacked another species along with the Council. His father wouldn't have allowed this. Actually, nobody from Palaven Command with half a sense of honor, of duty and common sense would have condoned this.

The TV coming back to life from another ad break got his attention once more. There was a woman in blue armor with the word PRESS written over her chest in the middle. The caption in the footer of the screen read _VICTORY AT SHANXI – ALIEN FORCE OBLITERATED BY ALLIANCE NAVY AND MARINES_.

A feeling of dread forced its claws onto Garrus' heart. There was a Turian force at Shanxi according to President Montgomery's speech. And it was obliterated.

" _Howdy ladies and gentlemen! I am Diana Allers and you're on Battlespace,"_ the woman said. Behind her were hundreds of soldiers coming out of ships and the landscape looked desolate and somber. _"We're live now from Shanxi, the site of Humanity's first hostile encounter with an alien species. And the site of a total massacre._

 _Two days ago, Admiral Kastanie Drescher commanded her fleet of 200 warships into battle in the orbit of Shanxi. Along with help from Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu's First Heavy Reconnaissance Fleet, she caught the alien forces unprepared for such a rapid and powerful response._

 _A swift and decisive victory ensued, followed up by the landing of the 5_ _th_ _Marine Shock Division under the command of Major General Joachim Williams who assisted the already fighting Shanxi garrison. In the end, the alien forces were totally decimated, with an estimated kill count of over 75,000._

 _As we speak, the Marines of the 5_ _th_ _Division and the soldiers of the 4_ _th_ _Reach Army are occupied with relief efforts and assisting the population. The dead are already being buried and those still under the rubble dug out. The western bunker is being excavated to get the people out._

 _More Alliance assets and forces are headed for Shanxi as we speak, and a counterattack mounted up. The soldiers of the 4_ _th_ _Reach Army may very soon hit the front lines in enemy space._

 _Diana Allers from Battlespace, signing out!"_

He recognized the name of Averescu from that sickbay aboard a Human warship after he was rescued. It was safe to say that Garrus was shocked. That feeling of dread got an ever stronger hold of him. But he was taken out of the downwards spiral he was embarking on by his door opening. In came two bodyguards with a woman in formal clothing.

"Mister Vakarian?"

"Yes?"

"Anita Goyle. Please come with me," she said. "We need your help to talk to the Turian officials."

* * *

 **Reach, Intelligence Command HQ**

 **Command & Control Center**

While the Navy and the Marine Corps liberated Shanxi, the AIC didn't waste any time in doing their part. With Harper's lively leadership every asset the AIC had was already mobilized and stealth spy ships were now moving from Shanxi into Council space. They already had a vessel near Magna, keeping an eye on the Turians and evaluating defenses. There were also two stealth destroyers of the Navy in system.

"Director, the _Equinox_ is reporting that the Turians are still easy and unaware. Our forces will have the element of surprise. They're probing enemy cyber defenses," an operator reported.

Harper just nodded as he walked between the rows of computers manned by operators, or trenches more commonly referred to. The Command & Control Center, or 3C for short, was designed in a similar manner to NASA's mission control centers. They had several huge screens in a huge room and dozens of rows of computers and other installations.

" **Operation Guderian** is a go, sir! The Navy's moving," somebody else said.

"Make sure we send the president's speech as soon as we cut off Magna," Harper said. "It's vital we get that data package and virus to the Citadel through that comm buoy. Have the _Equinox_ reconfirm orders."

After a minute came the answer. "Sir, the _Equinox_ confirms orders: send the package through, force a hard shut down of the buoy, followed up by its destruction an hour later."

It was mostly Harper's idea to record Montgomery's speech and sending it to the Citadel. Montgomery was content with a formal declaration of war before Harper's idea. The virus which was mostly a specialized dumb AI would crack through extranet and display it to the whole Citadel, with some hope that it would spread to other planets too. Its purpose was to get the population to react.

If the Asari were as peace loving as the Quarians advertised them to be, then many Asari would protest against the war and further hinder the Republics' military. The Salarians would also prefer peace in the detriment of a war that can't be won with their military doctrine. It might galvanize the Turians into taking up arms against them or it might not. It depends on every individual. But the Council war enthusiasts would be overshadowed by the many who'd call for peace, be them Asari, Salarian, Turian, Elcor, Volus, Batarian…

The Batarians… now they'd might take this opportunity to raid a few Human locations to show their 'support' to the Council. Or they might use it to send their pirates to raid along the Traverse – Council border where Task Force Malice would leave the borders open by destroying military installations (early warning systems).

The Volus are in for profit. A war means losses when you or your buddies are on the receiving end of the stick. Their economy will take a blow when it will come up to fund the repair or building of Turian warships. Or the loss and subsequent rebuilding of infrastructure.

It will also smear the Council's reputation and paint them as warmongers, backstabbers. The Citadel Council will lose authority with this. Not that Harper thought it had too much of it. He theorized that the Council was more like a political entity who projected the illusion of power instead of actually wielding it. It seemed too much like the United Nations.

Harper smiled as he thought about all of this in his head. He'd be damned if the aliens weren't in for a rude awakening from their mirage of power and serenity. The Alliance will show everyone otherwise.

Then another thought crept its way into his mind. "Check on Agent Lawson's status. I want a report as soon as she and Agent Zero finish their job. Cerberus is going live," he said.

* * *

 **Alcatraz, Northern Pole**

 **Prison-X, Military prison**

Alcatraz, a small colony who started as a mining outpost on a rock with an equator as cold as the Siberian heartland, now it's home to roughly 50,000 colonists who live in two cities on the equator and earn their living by mining. Mining, once a job thought of as nothing, returned as a well paid job once Humanity reached for the stars. Humanity's industrial might is consuming metals and minerals like a kid is eating chocolate – it's craving for it.

But Alcatraz isn't just home to good citizens who help support Humanity. It's also home to many prisons filled with the lawless folk. One who's sent here to do its sentence must leave all hope of escaping, for there is no such thing as escaping from Alcatraz. If you get outside of the facility you have to put up with the freezing cold. Then you must procure a ship to get off world. And in between are hundreds and hundreds of armed guards, be those from law enforcement or from the military.

At the northern pole of the planet lies Prison-X, the most secure detainment facility built. It now holds thousands of Asari, Turian and a couple hundred Salarians in its large cells. The hallways are guarded by armed Alliance Marines. Brought either as survivors from Shanxi or after Atelas' fleet was taken prisoner, the aliens are going nowhere soon from here.

It was here where Miranda Lawson found herself. She was here to get some information out of them. And the AIC's top information extortionist arrived before her. Agent Zero, not someone you want to play smart with if you're not colleagues. Why Zero? Because that's the number of people left alive after Zero receives orders to deal with them. Many troublemakers for the Alliance found that out the hard way. Miranda knew Agent Zero, and she knew it was a woman. And she was someone she wanted to have in Cerberus, with Harper already approving her request. All she needed was Zero's cooperation to get the job done.

Miranda entered the supervision room of an interrogation room. There were a few others from AIC recording everything and two Marine guards. Through the window she was able to see the people inside. A table thrown in a corner with the chairs close to it. There was a large water tank, three Marines and a woman using torturing techniques on a Turian and an Asari.

The woman interrogating was one of maybe 30 years old, maybe younger. She was wearing a different than usual body armor beneath the black material which covered most of it. A belt with pockets for magazines and grenades ran across her waist, a second belt ran diagonal across her chest with shotgun casings. A white skull was painted on her left chest side. Her hair was unusual too – shaven on the sides and the rest grown normally and held in a ponytail. Tattoos adorned her scalp.

"Your time is running out, babe," she warned the Asari. She was held by her legs and her head was sunk in a large bucket to give her the continuous sensation of drowning. They brought her head out and let her take a breath after coughing out the water.

"I already told you everything I know! Please, let me be…" she begged.

"You mercenary finger banger, do you honestly think you will fool anybody with your bullshit? What the fuck's this Eclipse crap anyway? The Blue Bitches Brigade or what?" her interrogator retorted. "Start talking, tentacle head! Talk or I'll shit down your neck!"

"You primitive scum! You're going to pay for this when the Hierarchy and the Council find out!" the Turian retorted.

Miranda recognized the Turian. The AIC got a list of prisoners from the Marine Corps and Army. This one was General Desolas Arterius. The one responsible for the whole mess and the one who ordered the orbital strike on a civilian bunker. There still were people trapped inside the bunker after sections came crashing down. To be fair, Shanxi's bunkers weren't built deep enough to resist prolonged bombardment. The soldiers who arrived at Shanxi were working around the clock to get everybody out of that bunker. It wasn't as much a matter of them running out of water and food.

Jack stood centimeters away from the Turian and gazed into his crystal blue eyes. "You stupid or what? Of course you're stupid, you're just a stupid bird. I bet you came out of the most spoiled egg your stupid mother laid," she told him. Desolas was fuming by now.

"We don't lay eggs, primitive! Our young are born, they don't hatch. Shows how educated you are about the galaxy and the Hierarchy. You're associating with suit rats, big surprise…" Desolas said.

"Hierarchy…" Jack mocked him. "Do you know what your Hierarchy's worth right now, shit face? Right now, the Hierarchy's like the pubes on a dick. I guess the one that grows the highest on the shaft is your damn Primarch, isn't it? So, which low life dick hair are you? You on the balls? Or you on the ass? You ass kisser, I bet that's how you got your shit ass rank of a General."

Miranda knew what she was doing. After trying to get info out of them by force, threatening and different forms of torture that aren't supposed to leave marks on them, she was trying to make him lose all his temper and start spilling out intel regarding military strength. Desolas was dancing to the tune Jack was singing, albeit trying to hold on to some discipline. More than a few Turians were broken when the Alliance interrogators found out that they despise water and used water tricks to extort the intel out of them. Hold them with their legs up and head down in a large bucket of water to give them that constant and terrible sensation of drowning.

There were other methods used by the Alliance to confuse the aliens. As it was noticed, some were trying to keep track of the days by various methods, most commonly leaving marks on a surface. They counted by the number of times they slept, trusting their biologic clock.

Harper had a way to deal with this and throw them off. He knew how important it was to make a prisoner think time passed differently than in reality. By changing the guards more regularly, putting sleeping pills into their food and laxatives, Harper made sure to split a day of 24 hours into 4 'days' of 6 hours. They'd take a shit every 6 hours, sleep one hour at every 6 hours and get two meals a day. And the food was well thought of – it wasn't normal food, but food who'd give you the illusion of fullness without actually saturating your hunger. The guards were spreading wild rumors about battles in Council space by chatting between them in hearing range of the prisoners. For all they knew, the Turian and Asari prisoners were here for maybe two weeks, while in reality for just 4 days and counting.

The Eclipse mercenary was taken away to her cell, leaving Jack with Desolas and a few pairs of eyes and ears in the observation room. Jack's idea was paying off and Desolas unwillingly gave the Alliance more insight on the Hierarchy's relative strength and inner workings. Officers were fed false claims such as the Alliance destroying numerous fleets caught unaware and that the Hierarchy was fighting a losing war, the Volus banks and institutions destroyed, Thessia being pressured and Sur'Kesh bombed from orbit in the first days.

This paved the way to obtaining further information on how diplomacy works for the Hierarchy, as some soldiers were trying to persuade the Alliance to begin peace talks. They were indeed young and naïve, to some degree, soldiers. Desolas' command had a sizeable number of soldiers fresh out of training who wanted to pursue a career in the military. And then there were those who definitely opposed the Alliance and thought that the Hierarchy was tearing its way to them.

"That's enough, Jack," Miranda said as she entered the room. Jack was scratching one of Desolas' face plates with her knife.

Jack turned her attention to Miranda. "Cheerleader! The fuck you doing here?"

"Here to have a talk with General Arterius, Jack. Go have a talk with TIM in the meantime, then come look me," Miranda told her with the translator deactivated.

Jack spared Desolas a long look, a look that could kill. She growled like a wolf at him before doing a fancy stunt and hand dance with her knife and turning away from him. She high-fived Miranda as she left. "He's yours, cheerleader," Jack told her.

Miranda sighed. Ever since she met Jack in the AIC it was her nickname. She used her biotics to put the table and chairs back in the middle of the room. She hand gestured to Desolas while turning her translator on.

"Have a seat, General," she invited him.

Desolas eyed her with gall. These primitives had biotics. He stood his ground.

"You're not going to sit down?" Miranda asked him from her seat.

"You're not commanding me, Human!" Desolas growled.

Miranda gave an almost absent nod to one of the guards. The man pushed Desolas to the chair's left side and forced him down. Desolas reluctantly complied.

"You're not in charge here, General," Miranda said with a pause. "I am."

"Huh… question for question, Human?"

"Ladies go first. How are you doing, General Arterius?" Miranda asked nonchalantly.

"Not as good as you. But it won't be for long. How do you have biotics?" Desolas asked in return.

Miranda smiled faintly. "Took my vitamins when I was a very, very young kid. Guess what? They worked!" she answered. "You sitting comfortable?"

"No! These chairs aren't fit at all for Turian physiology. Why you asking?"

"Well, it just so happens I might have to tell you something. And it would be better for you to sit down. You listening?"

"Do I look like I'm not?"

"I don't know. I had a dog when I was young, not a parrot. So?"

Desolas was again starting to grind his teeth against each other. Another one of this upstart race was comparing him to some animals only known to them.

"Just tell me already!" he shouted.

Miranda dropped her smug face and adopted the stoic mask, the one she put when things were really serious.

"General Desolas Arterius, how much do you trust the Citadel Council?" Miranda asked.

Desolas hesitated for a moment. "What is it to you?"

"Do you know what the Council said? What they did to save themselves from annihilation? And to save face with the people?" Miranda asked. She needed to play her cards right. It was vital for her future plans with the Turian General. Desolas was silent again, a sign for Miranda to continue talking.

"You don't. To try to appease Humanity after their cowardly and miserable attack on Shanxi, attack which you presided over and ended in a miserable failure for you, and to stop the Alliance from wrecking every warship they have and capture their planets… the Citadel Council denounced you as a rogue General, said that you acted on your own, that you invoked the Council's name without their blessing."

Desolas' mouth was open in shock. A part of his mind screamed to him _'betrayal!'_ while the other part told him that the Council wouldn't do that. Of course the Council didn't do it. At least not yet. Desolas' shock and continuous silence told Miranda she succeeded in her goal.

"I'll leave you to reflect on what it means, General Desolas," she told him before leaving. Miranda placed an order to get Desolas and a few other Turians moved to an AIC base in the Hades System, on a rocky barren planet hidden with its star in a big nebula, on what was renamed Tartarus Installation and soon to become one of Cerberus' main bases. Miranda would have liked to get her hands on Kaevus Eudorian and Atelas Razea as well, but they were off limits with the Government all over them.

Like _**Phoenix Contingency**_ , it was one of the most secret places ever, far away from every center of interest and outside of the Relay network, in a mostly empty sector of the galactic arm. At best, _**Phoenix**_ is a rumor at the highest levels of the Alliance brass. Only a select few knew about it. A select few who are alive. The others who know about it are officially dead. Unofficially, they've become part of _**Phoenix**_.

* * *

 **Magna, Alliance-Quarian Offensive**

Meanwhile, the Turian colony of Magna was caught unaware by the arrival of Human and Quarian ships from hyperspace. The comm buoy was taken down after the AIC ship did its job. Communication protocols were cracked in advance by cyber warfare specialized AIs and the comms were shot down in a similar manner to Eudorian's fleet at Shanxi and Atelas' ships at Relay 314.

Planet-wide silence reigned. Extranet, omnitools, military and civilian lines – all down. The military was mobilizing on a micro level, it was more like local military units going into alert. In space, traffic was paralyzed, with multiple merchant and civilian craft unable to approach or depart without any way to communicate. Traffic control centers were trying to restart their systems, but they were finding out that their systems didn't recognize the communications devices.

An armada of Alliance and Republic vessels advanced through the system and engaged without as much of a warning the Turian warships. There was no call to surrender, no declaration, nothing. Go in, guns blazing. A few surgical attacks with Chimera missiles were conducted by the stealth ships present against targets of strategic interest. Magna's defense was paralyzed.

The Turian naval forces were swept aside like ants by a tidal wave, the lack of comms proving once more the bane of the Turians. Task Force Sirius suffered minor damage. The bombers of the fleet carrier _SSV Sirius_ struck first in advance of the others. Several warships were destroyed while docked with the shipyard. Merchant vessels were disabled in order to have their cargo captured.

An assault fleet stormed the small shipyard in orbit of Magna and was able to capture it successfully. Isolated Turian forces were still putting up a fight inside, but Marine platoons supported by Paladins annihilated them. Multiple merchant vessels were captured at port with the shipyard. A part of the Quarian fleet took defensive positions around the shipyard, Han'Gerrel leading the rest in destroying orbital defenses and then blockading the Mass Relay. Any ship that came through or tried to get out must pass through a kill box, dead in the sights of a few hundred Quarian frigates, cruisers and dreadnoughts.

Fleet Admiral Tadius Ahern, once achieving total orbital supremacy, ordered Task Force Sirius to take up positions around the planet to scan for military bases and bomb them from orbit. Being a colony close to the border with the unstable and volatile Attican Traverse, the Hierarchy maintained several military bases on Magna. These bases were close to the largest cities or in strategic locations on the surface.

The largest military installation which looked like the solar system's HQ was already under sustained bombardment from low caliber MAC shells and Thunderbolt bombers to soften up the defenses in preparation for a ground attack. If successful, the captured base would offer valuable military data. It was a big _'IF'_ because any sane soldier would destroy the data rather than have it fall in enemy hands.

The people in cities were in a state of shock when they felt the ground tremble. Those who've seen enough military engagements recognized that the source of the tremors wasn't natural, especially when considering the fall of communication lines. This was orbital bombardment. For the first time in centuries, Turian soil was subjected to orbital bombardment.

The population of predominantly Turians with a small minority of Asari and Volus was able to see from the capital city's streets how two rays of light quickly descended from the sky and fell somewhere outside the city's boundaries. They were directed against the capital's garrison.

The light literally boiled the soil and rock, melting it and creating superheated lava. The buildings and bunkers were compromised, alloys used in construction being melted down and even boiled when hit by the ray or near it. After multiple ray strikes, the large base which once served as the garrison of Magna's capital city was reduced to a big lake of rapidly cooling molten rock and metals. Thunderstorms from the ionized atmosphere started to manifest. This was the handiwork of the spinal ion cannons of the battleships _SSV Frunze_ and _SSV Astral Spirit_.

Thunderbolt bombers were sent to hit industrial complexes after the military targets were either taken out or captured. This would further hinder Turian military operations in the sector, with no local infrastructure to support them it would only lead to extended supply lines and logistics.

The Primarch of Magna was left with his mouth open in disbelief at how quickly the colony fell. He didn't realize they were under attack only until after the bombardments started. Soon he received a transmission from whoever was attacking them. He heard a few things since Desolas, Eudorian and Razea were here and headed for Relay 314. Now all this Council adventure came to bite them in the ass.

The message forwarded directly to the Primarch of Magna read: _"This planet has come under a blockade by naval forces of the Human Systems Alliance and the Quarian Republic in retaliation for the Council attack on the Human colony of Shanxi. Formal declarations of war have been forwarded to the Citadel Council. Resistance is futile and will be dealt with accordingly to render it useless if encountered. – Fleet Admiral Tadius Ahern to the highest Turian official on Magna"_

Unable to raise Palaven Command or even local military forces, that if they were even alive and haven't been annihilated already, the Primarch of Magna realized how futile the situation is and ordered an immediate evacuation of the civilian population to shelters. The few trained soldiers he had were preparing to defend the city against the alien invaders, should they ever touch down. But no Alliance ship landed to unload troops. No, urban battles wasn't something the Alliance leaders were interested in. They were content with eliminating the threats from orbit.

Shell after shell, be it a MAC or mass accelerator shell, destroyed anything that could be used in military operations, now or later on should the war drag out.

One base, the primary one, was attacked by Alliance Marines and Paladin mechs controlled by Smart AIs who are serving in the Armed Forces. The defending forces put up a very good defense. The goal of the Alliance forces was to capture Turian computers for data mining. But the defending forces weren't stupid, for they started a sequential purge of the systems as soon as it became clear that they were engaging aliens in battle. They couldn't allow any data be captured. And they were mostly successful, with the Alliance recovering computers and storage devices mostly filled with junk or corrupted data. Nevertheless, two AIs got started to see if anything was salvageable.

* * *

 _ **SSV Normandy**_ **, Turian outpost**

 **Attican Traverse border**

The _Normandy_ was assigned to Task Force Malice for the first part of the offensive. The Alliance forces were successful in locating several Turian and Salarian military outposts along the Traverse border. As Task Force Malice advanced towards the Salarian Union's territory, these bases were destroyed or captured.

And taking one of these small bases would be Fireteam Immortal's job. The newest stealth frigate of the newest class was in orbit of the facility. There weren't many stealth ships in service with the Alliance Navy, the costs of producing and maintaining the innovative technologies they incorporate being rather high. There were just the Nightingale and Nocturnal classes in service, with the Normandy-Class being the newest. The ships of the AIC were a separate matter.

As the _Normandy_ descended into a lower orbit of the rocky planetoid on which the facility was built, the N7 members were gearing up.

"Double check your armor and guns, everything," Alex advised as she put her chest armor over her undersuit.

"Yes Mom!" all five teammates replied with an eye roll and an amused tone to their voice.

"Anyone else hyped for this?" Ashley asked.

"Hell yeah! Make those bastards pay for Shanxi!" James said with glee.

Kaidan shook his head disapprovingly. "You know, we're going to kill Garrus' people. The man seems a good person, even if he's an alien. I don't like it," he stated.

"We don't have to like it, Kaidan. We have to do it," Shepard clarified.

"War doesn't ask us what we want and like… it just comes and takes people away. But it's not like we wanted this from the beginning…" Alex said.

"This is a matter of philosophical nature," Edi added. "As Alliance Marines we're bound by oath and law to take part in hostilities to secure the future of Humanity."

They were now geared up in their N7 T-Kev armor, fixating their helmets on their heads.

"Take the complementary weapons load, folks. We're going to need to rely on each other's best," Shepard instructed his team.

"Copy that. Not like I ever let go of the Mini-Me," Alex stated with a grin and picked the Minimi Mk II LMG with a 200 rounds box magazine and another mag for spare with her.

"'Mini-Me'?" asked an amused Ashley as she took her modular DMR and changed it to better suit closer encounters such as the hallways of a facility. She switched the inside components and chambered the rifle for the 7.62 bullets, semiautomatic, 20 rounds magazine. She added a holographic dot to her scope and adjusted it so it won't zoom in.

"Yeah. That's what I call my light machinegun," Alex replied.

"Sergeant Wyatt keeps surprising me every now and then," Edi said as she put on an extra layer of Titanium plates on her body, her UP being able to be converted into a heavy armor trooper, thus making the cyber specialist of the team the most suited to take heavy fire and still live. The engineer sent her a wink in answer to the remark, both remembering a certain 'incident' from the first days aboard the new frigate.

"Those guys won't even know what hit 'em," James said as he packed two demolition charges. These were small in size, but their antimatter payload was very potent.

"So, no prisoners?" Ashley asks with her DMR in hand.

"None," Shepard replied as he checked his M7H Lancer. "We take the outpost occupants out. Primary objective is to secure the facility for intelligence before we blow it up. Orders all the way up from Fleet Admiral Hackett. Captain Anderson doesn't like it either…"

"Major," they all hear a voice from behind. They turn around to see Anderson standing in the armory's doorway. "You ready? Lieutenant Cortez has the stealth Kodiak ready. I've also assembled a second team of Marines to support you, should your team need the help."

Shepard straightened himself when being formal with the man he respects and looks up to. "Sir, Fireteam Immortal is ready. Who's in the second team?"

"Corporal Jenkins, Privates First Class Fredricks, Westmoreland, and Campbell."

"Jenkins the CO of the unit?"

"Yes. Boy's got spirit. He's a greenhorn too, from the colony of Vestige. Give him some time and action and he'll grow to be a good Marine. Same spirit I've seen in you, Major," Anderson said.

"Sorry, sir. Didn't want it to sound like I'm doubting your decision for putting him in charge of team two. Or his capabilities," Shepard said.

"Dammit Shepard, stop being so jumpy and all that," Anderson said. "We're there in 10 minutes, report to the cargo bay by then. Good luck out there, Immortals!"

"HOORAH!" they all roared in unison, giving Anderson a smile as he remembered his days in the N7. As he left, he heard James say "I don't need luck, I've got bullets."

* * *

The elevator opened its doors on the hangar deck. The six members of the N7 Special Forces waltzed in, armed to the teeth and graceful as a Pegasus. On the right side was Cortez in his EVA suit, checking his M11 sidearm and putting it in its holster with two spare ammo clips. He then noticed Shepard's team approaching.

"Major Shepard, Lieutenant Alenko, Warrant Officer Vega, Chief Williams, Sergeants Edi and Wyatt, the shuttle and the pilot are good to go!" he reported.

On the other side of the bay was the second team, running with gear in their hands to the second Kodiak. They wore the blue and gray standard T-Kev Mod S of the Marines. There were the two males, Jenkins and Fredricks, and the females, Campbell and Westmoreland.

They all had M7H Lancers and grenades with them, packed too light in Shepard's opinion. But it's not like the _Normandy_ was thought out to be a front line, ship of the line combatant. Stealth was her forte and she'd use it. The frigate could at any time take a load of heavily equipped soldiers and drop them off in theaters of war undetected.

"Good luck out there, Major!" Jenkins shouted to which Shepard gave him a thumbs up. Then they embarked onto the shuttle. Steve steered it through the atmosphere and heat containment field and out they went towards the outpost. The local star was shining bright, its blue hue casting a beautiful light on the cosmic landscape.

* * *

Inside the shuttle the team made last checkups to make sure they had everything they needed. They were sitting down in the seats, with the mid clear. The Kodiaks were able to ferry a significant amount of troops – up to 20 more exactly if they packed well, though it was very uncomfortable and it was standard to carry maximum 15 people at any time.

" _We're descending right over the base, Major,"_ Cortez reported.

"Alright Immortal, quick recap. Steve will drop us on what we think is the main body of the facility. Just before we start breaching operations, the _Normandy_ and Edi will run some interference and jamming of their comms. Steve will use the Kodiak's missile launcher to put a hole for us to go through. We move quickly and directly for the command center. We take it and we hold it until Edi gets what we need. Everything clear?" Shepard said, to which everybody nodded.

"Switch to the mission code names while addressing each other," Kaidan ordered.

"Man, the Old Man must envy us. He was an N7 back in the day," Ashley said.

"Still is. Once an N7, always an N7. That's what they told us, isn't it?" Alex asked.

"Yep."

" _Stand by for dropping, Immortals. I'm breaching the facility's hull,"_ said Steve. A short lived hissing sound heard from the belly of the shuttle while the missile left the tube was all the Marines needed. The rocket hit the dome-like hull and cracked it. A second missile was needed, this one fully exposing the interior to the cold void. _"Alright, opening the doors. Good luck out there! I'll be waiting for you nearby."_

"Copy that. Let's go, team!" Shepard said.

"Right behind you, One!"

They jumped from the Kodiak and touched down on the dome. They went inside and formed up in a chevron-like formation to check their surroundings.

"Five, anything that looks like a computer here?" Shepard asked

"Negative. More like a supplies holding room," Edi replied.

"Alright then. Five, take the point. Four, watch our rear. The rest form up on Five."

They walked through the room and to the door. It was sealed tight. That much Edi noticed.

"Door sealed tight," she reported.

"That means some automatic safeties kicked in and sealed the breached sector off. We have hostiles inbound to investigate," Alex said.

"Six, get that door open."

Alex complied with the order and moved ahead to get the door open. She brought out a small cutting tool that she packed as part of her engineer gear. She turned it on and started to cut with an incandescent flame the locks of the door in a minute. Unfortunately, it consumed the compressed gas reserve the tool had, thus discarded it.

The six of them got into the hallway and the atmosphere was again vented into the storage room, and, from there, into space since the planetoid on which the outpost was built lacked an atmosphere of its own.

" _Normandy actual here. Immortals, be advised, you have hostiles inbound. Intercepted internal communications suggests there's a unit of 5 Turians headed your way,"_ Anderson said on their channel.

"Immortal One here, we acknowledge. Thanks for the heads up, Normandy actual" Shepard said. Anderson was personally overseeing the mission from the CIC of the frigate.

The team advanced until they came to a large bulkhead. It connected to the deeper level of the facility.

"Four, watch our rear for any possible threats. Six, use that LMG to watch over that door. Five, stand by to charge with me. Three and four, rush the following chambers. I have a feeling that's from where the Turian squad will come. They must be in alert by now," Shepard ordered and the team did as told.

In less than a minute the doors opened to reveal a squad of 5 Turians in armor and ready for EVA ops. Their eyes widened at the sight before them. What looked like two Asari and three Batarians were pointing guns at them. What they thought would be a quick repair duty due to some stray small asteroid was actually an attack.

Alex opened fire with her Minimi LMG, the gun spewing bullets at a very fast rate killed the five aliens on the spot. The 7.62mm bullets pierced their armor and reached the flesh, inside they contorted and expanded. The injuries were deadly – organs were torn apart and arteries cut open, the five died.

The team rushed through to catch the others unaware before they sealed any other door up ahead. They got through the second bulkhead and now advanced on the command center. There were a few unlucky Turians in their way who got mowed down by the six, with Ashley covering the rear and shooting any Turian soldier who came out on their rear and tried to shoot them in the back. She wasn't the marksman for naught, she could hit a target in the head while jogging as if it was all so normal for her.

"Intercepted comms indicate that this is the command center. That's where we should find their best," Edi said.

"If they haven't already deleted everything they have," Kaidan remarked.

"Anything we could get out – any intel of significance military importance is a win," Shepard said. "James, breach this baby!"

James moved in and put the breaching charges. The reinforced alloy doors were blown by the directed energy created by the antimatter payload.

"Flashbang!" Kaidan shouted as he and Shepard threw four flashbangs inside. Those without a helmet and polarized visor were temporarily struck deaf and blind by the flashbangs. Then the Immortals poured inside. They exchanged fire with the few Turians who were fully geared up in combat armor.

James had switched to his shotgun while breaching and had dumped a massive slug into the chest of a Turian soldier. Ashley fired her DMR at two technicians who were stunned. Edi immediately ran for the nearest console she could spot while Kaidan and Shepard covered her. Alex was unloading her Minimi LMG like a woman possessed, spraying more than 100 bullets into the room. Multiple display were literally torn apart by the 7.62mm magnetically accelerated bullets, the bodies of the Turian faring no better.

"CLEAR!"

"All clear!"

"Accessing the computer systems!" Edi said. "Can't access the systems! The hardware was damaged by gunfire."

"Six, assist Five in extracting the data. Get anything that looks like a hard disk or memory chit out," Shepard ordered.

"Copy!" Alex conformed and ran for what she guessed was the central computer. She traced the wiring and the little wireless communication that was going on in the room with Edi's help. Shepard, James, Kaidan and Ashley had taken overwatch positions. The air had already been sucked out from the command room through the breach.

Alex and Edi were working hard to extract the memory banks of the base and they eventually pulled it off. But they were unable to notice the two Turians that were crawling their way through a venting shaft just over their heads, probably the last two survivors of the base. They realized it would be totally pointless to take on one of the direct routes through hallways and went for the cheeky way through the vents.

Alex first had a gut instinct that something was about to go wrong. And then she felt something bounce off her back armor. She turned around and saw two thick and cylindrical objects. Realization dawned on her in less than a heartbeat. Just a meter away from her and Edi were two grenades. Alex immediately jumped to shield Edi when the grenades went off, depleting her shields in the blink of an eye.

Not a second later after they exploded, the two turians jumped from the shaft. The two noticed that the data banks were being pulled out and went to destroy them. They didn't care they'd die as long as their mission was a success – stop the enemy from gaining any sort of intel on the Hierarchy.

Alex was again the first one to react. She didn't bother to reach for her Minimi. She jumped straight at the leading Turian who was recovering from the three meter jump and tightening its grip on his Phaeston assault rifle. Alex brought her right leg about in a circular way and delivered a powerful blow in the Turian's left side, her augmented strength leaving a dent in his armor and a very small on her foot's plating. Then she spun around to gather more kinetic energy for the fist which hit the Turian in the face and threw him flat on his back. The second one had already aimed at Edi and the memory banks, the rest of the team already training their weapons on him but holding fire due to Alex already beating him.

Alex literally jumped and delivered a knee to the second Turian's head. For the untrained eye it looked like she flew through the air. She used her momentum to put her left leg around his neck and force it to snap with her free hands. _'Heh, so they do snap like Human necks,'_ she thought to herself. Just for good measure, she took her knife out and stabbed the Turian in the neck through the armor's joints.

"Well, they didn't live long enough," commented James.

"Nobody does when they get too close to me. Unless I allow them to," Alex boasted. "You alright, Edi?"

"Yes. Thank you for your help, Alex. It certainly saved the memory banks."

Alex nodded and walked to grab the still living Turian by his armor. She brought him up to eye level. "Prisoner? What'ya think? I know the Old Man said none, but we could use one for interrogation."

Shepard seemed to think. But he wouldn't have to think for long. For he noticed the Turian hold a grenade in its hand.

"ALEX! WATCH OUT!" he shouted as he aimed at the Turian's head and fired two shots. But it was too late. The grenade had already been armed by the soldier who played dead up until the two bullets splattered his brains. His hand jerked and the grenade detonated inches from Alex's face. The Turian's hand and chest were a blue stain on the command center while Alex was thrown a meter backwards, smoke and air coming out of her helmet. Shepard notice on his tactical HUD that Alex was still alive. That took tons of weight off his soul.

"FUCK! _Normandy_ , this is Immortal One! We need emergency MEDEVAC! Six has been injured!"

* * *

 **Citadel, Elcor Embassy**

 **Ambassador Talin**

In the Elcor Embassy, in the ambassador's office, was Ambassador Talin – the new Elcor representative on the mighty Citadel. Talin was a middle aged man in his species' terms. Usually, the Elcor are slow and take their sweet time with changing and doing new things, but Talin is not one of those Elcor. That's exactly why he was appointed to the office and replaced his predecessor after the Eezo deposit incident and scandal that involved the Migrant Fleet and the Courts of Dekuuna.

The Elcor people recognized the fact that times are changing. And they're changing rather quickly for their comfort. And the changes they herald aren't in their best interests. The Council has grown arrogant through the years, with nobody to challenge them and stand up to them. The Elcor recognized somebody standing up to another one more imposing than itself as necessary for said person's wellbeing and more than honorable. That's what the Elcor did when it came to the Eezo deposit they found and shared with the nomads of the galaxy, and the previous ambassador went toe-to-toe with the Council after the sanctions were announced.

Talin was way more energetic and faster than many of his kind. With his people's most important economic sector, the mining and metallurgic industry, being effectively shut down, he was working on getting the other races to sign some trade agreements that will lessen the impact this sanction will have on the Elcor economy.

He couldn't get the Volus to buy anything that was under embargo since they were the Turians' bankers. The Volus handled the Hierarchy's finances in exchange for protection from the Turians. The Batarians wouldn't even think of buying only to spite them and get more favors with the Council. The Illuminated Primacy was considering the idea of going against the embargo to stock on metals while the Elcor were willing to sell them very cheap.

But with what he was seeing on the large holographic projector in the main hall of the embassy normally used for advertising or announcements, he was sure the Council would come to him, asking the Elcor to start selling again their oh so precious metals. That if they actually got over their ego and if the war really dragged enough or was violent enough to force them to buy. If they'd lift the embargo barely months after it came into effect they would lose of their public authority.

Authority. A real joke if Talin thought better. The Council could enforce its will on the client races through economic sanctions or through the might of the Turian fleets. If they even got the Hierarchy to do their bidding. The three Council species couldn't actually do jack shit if one of their governments didn't want to partake in something.

During the Geth Rebellion it became as clear as daylight to any person with half a brain paying attention to the political landscape. The Asari Republics and the Salarian Union wanted to support the Quarians fight off the Geth and secure Rannoch and their few colonies from the synthetics. But the two's military paled when compared to the Turian military.

The Primarch and the Council of Primarchs at the time decided not to help the Quarians. They were the only ones who could really make a difference. They thought that it would be better to get rid of the other dextro based species and have no contender to planets who are better suited for Turians. Thus the Council was forced to condemn the Quarians, evict them off the Citadel and ban them from colonizing any planets better suited for Council races. They did all this because the Hierarchy at the time refused to send its soldiers to die on foreign shores, they were selfish and didn't uphold their title of protectors. This way, with the Council condemning the Quarians instead of the Turians – for who would be stupid to condemn the mightiest military in the galaxy, and looked like they were decided altogether on this. In truth, the Council was deeply divided at the time. And Talin knew it. They always projected the image of power and authority to the masses.

' _Power over the masses resides where the fools believe it is,'_ Talin thought to himself. This was the great advantage of the triumvirate he began to deeply dislike. He felt backstabbed. And then there was Sparatus too. That accursed idiot who sent his wife in charge of a Turian cruiser and a small fleet to die in an attempt to scare the Quarians and Elcor into submission. Talin had a very bad feeling about him. Then he sent part of the Citadel fleets to put Dekuuna under a temporary lockdown on the pretext that the Elcor might be plotting with the Migrant Fleet. Absolutely ridiculous his reasoning if one asked Talin.

And Talin watched this alien, this Human as they called themselves, publicly declare war on the Council. His speech sent a chill on his spine. Fear and joy, sadness and hope – feelings that transcend species. Talin felt some fear and intimidated by the closing words: " _Pray to whatever deity you believe in for mercy. For we will have none!"_

The fact that they resembled the Asari was very much disconcerting. Talin felt as if he was watching some Asari with the physical composition of a male Drell. And this weird mix was just publicly giving the might of the galaxy the metaphoric middle finger. But how many resources did they have at their disposition? How many ships and soldiers? They certainly didn't lack the spirit to fight.

Talin also entertained the idea of actually siding with this new species in the future. At least on an economic basis. But before he could dismiss that thought out of his mind he heard another loud voice echo through the whole of the Citadel, through every speaker, the holo projector just switched to show something else. The voice came speaking in Turian, but it was alien in nature. An instrument accompanied it as it proclaimed its goal for the war: _"GLORY!"_

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Council Private Chambers**

"… _Pray to whatever deity you believe in for mercy. For we will have none!"_

"Goddess…" muttered Tevos as Montgomery's speech was over.

A short silence reigned over the room. They all digested the information. It had major implications on the galactic scene. Tevos was scared, with all her years of experience she was scared. The fact that these Humans were able to cut off and probably capture Magna was a feat not to be laughed at. And they were pushing along the Traverse border, taking out multiple outposts and making their way towards the Salarian border. Tevos breathed easy, confident that the Republics were far away from the front lines and won't be harmed. Or at least not for the time being. She didn't know that Task Force Kraken would soon hit the Parnitha System.

"Concerning. Trail of silent outposts suggests that they are advancing on the Salarian Union's borders," Valern stated. He was confident that the STG had already picked up on that one and had alerted the Salarian military.

"You should have listened to me. We wouldn't have been in this mess if you did," Sparatus growled.

Tevos changed her mood into a very angry one out of a sudden. "You, Councilor Sparatus, are-"

" _GLORY!"_

A voice echoed through the Council chambers. On the whole Citadel, actually.

"What was that?" asked Sparatus. The three of them jumped at the sudden loud, booming voice. They turned toward the Salarian who came to deliver the news of the president's speech being public.

"We're still trying to fix this," he said as he typed on his omnitool. "This issue is station-wide. Our extranet and other systems have been breached by a virus. We believe that the Humans' cybernetic capabilities are surpassing our own by quite a margin to be able to breach our firewalls and security protocols like this."

Then it began again, a choir of males if those present in the Council chambers guessed correctly. Singing in an almost tribal manner. Nightclubs had been hijacked as well, now broadcasting the alien music instead of the normal dance music.

 _One indomitable heart, brothers all,_

 _We are Terra's ruthless sons!_

 _Our wrath fiery like a thousand Suns!_

 _And the glory! Eternal glory!_

 _We shall bear its weight together!_

' _Are they actually this serious about revenge and ruthlessness? Maybe they're just trying to scare us,'_ Tevos thought as she listened to the song. She was having a firsthand experience of Humanity's warlike nature in songs. The Turians prided themselves with their rich military culture, but in her many years she never heard a Turian military march or battle cry like this one.

 _Forged like the saber in the fires of death, we brothers all!_

' _What kind of psychotic species did Desolas instigate!?'_ she asked herself. Their attention turned to the Asari aide who gestured them to follow her. And they did so. They left the room they were in to walk into the public hearing room. The holographic projector normally used in meetings materialized the image of Humans in armor marching down the streets of a desolate city.

 _One indomitable heart, brothers all,_

 _We are Terra's ruthless sons!_

 _Our wrath fiery like a thousand Suns!_

 _Those who stand before us light the night sky in flames_

 _Our vengeance burning brighter still_

 _Every last traitorous soul shall kneel!_

' _NO! The Quarians! They unleashed this! That's like the Krogan Rebellions all over again!'_ she wanted to lie to herself, if only to ease some of the guilt she was feeling. The holo image showed a Marine of the 501st unload bullets into a Turian soldier at Shanxi. The poor Turian's body was torn apart, big bloody holes allowing blue blood to spur out.

 _Forged like the saber in the fires of death, we brothers all!_

The next thing they saw was a big vehicle with a cannon roll over an entrenched Asari group of mercenaries and literally do doughnuts over their trench, literally burying them rubble and earth. The poor mercenaries would suffocate to death under a meter of rubble and dirt. This was an image from Williams' liberation of Shanxi.

 _Humanity's legendary warriors' rage,_

 _Death dealers in thunder and blade,_

 _We are Terra's ruthless sons!_

 _Our wrath fiery like a thousand Suns!_

Then aircraft flew over what they presumed to be the Turian FOB on the Humans' colony, if the prefabricated shacks and Turian symbols were anything to go by. These aircraft dropped bombs that burned like the fires of hell on a wide surface once detonated. They were watching a modern variant of incendiary bombs burn the FOB to the ground.

Then the image showed the wrecks of Turian warships in orbit of the colony. A sizeable amount of modern warships, simply floating as debris fields filled with the corpses of countless Turian military men and women who served aboard them.

 _Glory! Eternal glory!_

 _The stars pale,_

 _Beside our might!_

It ended showing a pocket dreadnought hit by a missile which detonated in a big blinding flash of light before it faded away and gave a full view of the gaping hole in the ship's hull. It was captured from Averescu's flagship, the _SSV Spirit of Fire_.

They recognized the nuclear explosion. They didn't know how many warships the Alliance actually had that were capable of tearing a Council dreadnought a new one. They thought that the Humans used nukes on a very large scale and that was what won them the battle over Shanxi. The implications were more than worrisome.

"Goddess…" was all that Tevos could say again. The people on the Citadel were taken aback by the public declaration of war. And they were slowly starting to question the Council's actions. Exactly as Harper hoped. Tevos prayed and Valern hoped, they prayed and hoped that Ambassador Irissa was on her merry way to Relay 314 already. But Ambassador Quentius had already been sent by Fedorian and Vakarian to Magna. He'd arrive first.

* * *

 **Parnitha System, Orbit of Thessia**

 _ **Armali's Shield**_ **Station**

Seedraa was in her maiden to matron transition years when she joined the Asari military and was posted on the most important space station in the Athena Nebula, _Armali's Shield_. The station was in geosynchronous orbit over Thessia's capital city – Armali. Its duties were to serve as the HQ of the space defense of the Athena Nebula, dockyard for the Republics' warships, and coordinate merchant ships. The station began as a small and token achievement of the Asari in their early space age. It grew in size and importance to what is today, catalyzed by the Rachni Wars and Krogan Rebellions to become the military important construct it is today.

Seedraa thought this would be a day like any other – with nothing actually happening. She was a LADAR operator. Seedraa joined with the military to get a stable job with good money if nothing else.

She was leaning back in her chair and daydreaming when one of her colleagues called her.

"Hey Seedraa," the one to her left said.

Seedraa lazily opened her eyes to see that both of them had a warning on their large LADAR displays. They had five unknown contacts.

"What is that?" her colleague asked.

Seedraa straightened herself as a start. Then she typed a few keys. "Don't know. I'm running the standard recognition instructions."

"Isn't that the VI's job?"

"It is, but it returned a negative match. Maybe it's glitched or something…" Seedraa answered. An alert popped up that got her attention to the LADAR display. "They're moving… on n intercept course with the fuel depot…" she muttered under her breath. She then remembered the protocol and immediately hailed them.

"Unknown ships, this is _Armali's Shield_. Identify yourselves immediately and hold position. Your IFF is not recognized by our systems. Please respond," she stated. Worry slowly grew in her and in her colleague's chest. They couldn't be hostiles, could they? Nobody attacked Thessia in its history. But Seedraa noticed something extremely out of place as she kept her eyes on the display.

"Wait, how did they sneak all the way near to Piares? That's midway in the system!" she exclaimed. "I repeat, unknown ships, this is _Armali's Shield_. Hold position and identify yourselves immediately! Otherwise your actions will be considered hostile and you will be fired upon! Please respond!" Seedraa tried again.

"Cruisers _Sylvanna_ and _Iumia_ are close to the unknowns and on an intercept course," her colleague reported.

"What's with the commotion here?" a commanding voice asked from behind. They turned to see the CO of the station, a matriarch.

"Matriarch, we have five unknown ships in system. They appeared near Piares out of nowhere and are rapidly advancing on the fuel depot. Two cruisers are going to intercept."

"What do we know about them?" the matriarch asked. Seedraa and her colleague paused. They didn't even check the readings on the five ships since they appeared. How could they have forgotten that?

"Ehm, a moment, Matriarch," Seedraa's colleague said as she brought up the readings on them. "We have three of them at just over 400 meters long, one at 800 and one… is one and a half kilometer long… ma'am."

That gave them pause. "That's a Goddess damned warship squadron! There's no civilian ship that large. Sound the alarm! And you, hail them once more!" the matriarch ordered.

"Unidentified vessels, state your allegiance and business immediately or be fired upon!"

A few seconds went by silently, the ships kept their advance on the fuel depot. They didn't respond. They are to be treated as hostile.

"The dreadnought is maintaining present course. The other ships are turning about to face the _Sylvanna_ and _Iumia_. Multiple warships are converging on the enemy. We have a visual from the _Sylvanna_ ," Seedraa added.

The CIC of the station was now focused on the image from the _Sylvanna_. It showed the unknown ships. They were bulky with sleek and beautiful curves here and there. They were definitely warships if the turrets and what looked like spinal cannons were anything to base your judgment on. There was also the easily to observe bulky hull, clear sign of a thick hull plating, armor.

"Energy buildup detected in both the 800 meter and the dreadnought!"

The dreadnought had some alien writing on its sides. There was written _SSV KOROLEV_ in capital letters on the side. The ship's bow started to emit a faint glow before a beam of light raced outwards from the spinal ion cannon. The ion beam struck the fuel depot which in turn detonated in a huge blue explosion, taking with it every ship that was too close to it. The Eezo had an unfortunate reaction to an ion beam of death.

The CIC watched mouth agape as these unknowns just used what they guess to be an energy based weapon to destroy the major fuel depot of the Athena Nebula. Never before were the Asari hit in their own backyard. Then the 800 meter analogue presented the same faint light in its bow before the ion beam lanced towards the _ARS Iumia_. The cruiser's frontal kinetic barriers flared on for three seconds before they gave up and allowed the ion beam through. The Ares-Class could sustain an ion beam for 4-5 seconds before recharging. And that extra second was enough to boil armor and expose the ship to the void.

Then it was the turn of the 400 meter long vessels to open fire. They launched projectiles at the _Iumia_. The _Sylvanna_ steered away in a dodging pattern while spooling up their mass accelerators and fired a few shots. The MAC shells impacted the hull of the _Iumia_ and tore her a new one. Chunks of armor plating were torn off the Asari warship. The shells penetrated into the lower decks and caused mayhem. The starboard wing of the cruiser was nearly sheared off by multiple MAC hits. The _Iumia_ was severely damaged but still combat capable.

The Asari scored some hits but their targeting wasn't perfect due to constant maneuvering which didn't give them a lot of time to aim carefully. But each shot was more and more promising, with the targeting VI fine tuning itself for better performance.

The Alliance destroyer _SSV Ariane_ was hit multiple times due to focused fire and had its shields down. The hull armor proved itself and saved the ship. There were a few penetrations, but those weren't endangering the whole ship. The Ares cruiser, the _SSV Death Quartet_ , fired again on the _Iumia_ , this time almost insignificantly rotating on her axis to destroy a wider surface. The beam hit the side of the cruiser and scorched and boiled its way through into the engine compartments where it delivered the fatal blow. The Asari Republics Ship _Iumia_ was lost with all hands.

This kicked the defenses into an overdrive, with multiple ships converging on the hostiles and civilian vessels being redirected somewhere clear of the engagement.

And the Asari officers fell into the trap laid out by the Human commanders. They left other positions undefended. And then more ships appeared out of hyperspace FTL in other locations of the system. The stealth ship which had arrived some time in advance had taken its time in laying out FTL buoys which worked as precise exit points for the Alliance warships.

The largest shipyard in orbit of Thessia was hit by a cruiser pack and had multiple sections severely damaged. Several frigates and one cruiser were destroyed at port, while docked. Comm buoys were hit as well, effectively shutting down a fair percentage of civilian communications in-system and outbound.

Another extremely unpleasant surprise was the appearance of the Olympus-Class carrier _SSV Kuznetsov_ and her battlegroup. The carrier launched its Typhoon fighter and Thunderbolt bombers. The fighters engaged the few Asari fighter craft who were on CAP, thus clearing a path for the Thunderbolts to hit two Asari dreadnoughts and their escorting ships. The two dreadnoughts were taken by surprise by the sudden appearance of the enemy so close to them, they had barely left dock. The bombers zeroed in and launched their potent missiles. One dreadnought was completely overwhelmed and destroyed, while the other one was rendered unfit for combat.

And, as soon as they came and struck, they were gone. The Alliance Blitz left behind the Asari home system in chaos, in flames, and in shock. They would soon hit other targets in Asari space and keep harassing the defenses of Thessia itself. For all their technological and intellectual superiority, the Asari military was caught with its pants down on that day – and shamed.

* * *

 **Salarian Union space, Task Force Malice**

In comparison to the Asari Republics, the Salarian Union had a small window of opportunity to prepare for the inevitable attack that was coming their way. Unlike the Asari Military Intelligence, the STG had already taken into account the possibility of the Union coming under attack due to its proximity to Relay 314. The fact that Turian and STG bases and listening outposts were going dark along the Traverse border had played a major role in it.

The mainstay military of the Union was mobilizing. But they too were caught by surprise when Alliance warships came out of hyperspace right on the doorstep of Sur'Kesh in the Pranas System. The Salarian naval forces were quick to react, but they were caught off position. The Alliance warships lead by the battleship _SSV Graceful Spirit_ opened fire with their main armaments on the defending Salarian fleet. They inflicted significant damage before bugging out once the Salarians were pressuring them.

One Nocturnal-Class stealth frigate, the _Blackreach_ , descended into the atmosphere of Sur'Kesh and conducted a quick bombing run on what was identified as a military base in the tropical forests, far from cities. The frigate had only one MAC turret as offensive armament, not like the newer Normandy-Class which boasted heavy weaponry for a stealth vessel, and thus it flew at an angle which allowed it to fire the turret. Naval small caliber MAC shells pounded the military base into dust and a sorry memory, after which the frigate pulled out not to get intercepted by enemy ships which must be scouring the skies for it by now.

Frigate packs attacked merchant ships to disrupt commerce between Sur'Kesh and the other planets, the frigate _Trafalgar_ scoring dozens of merchant kills and one cruiser kill by the help of a Shiva nuclear warhead which tore the Salarian warship apart when it penetrated several meters inside the hull before detonating in a miniature short-lived star.

The attack on the Pranas System was much shorter than the one on Parnitha and Thessia. But other Salarian colonies were being harassed by the Alliance warships. Shipping lanes were under a constant threat of Human frigates jumping in and sweeping them clean. Major metal and Helium-3 operations were obstructed and shut down by the attacks. The Alliance never held a position. Their job was done. Just like Task Force Kraken, they had tied down the Salarians, while Kraken had made sure the Asari wouldn't leave their territory to help the Turians in case the war wouldn't be over soon.

* * *

 **En-route to Magna, Turian diplomatic ship**

 **Ambassador Quentius**

Ambassador Quentius, the Turian ambassador on the Citadel, was on the bridge of the diplomatic ship, mere minutes away from the Mass Relay which lead to Magna. He had been sent there under emergency orders from the Primarch and his advisor Flavian Vakarian. His job was clear - try to reason with the aliens and the Quarians and agree on a ceasefire. From there he'd try to get official diplomatic negotiations underway. If the aliens didn't listen, they'd feel the wrath of the Turian Hierarchy's military might. Fedorian was assembling a large force of ships and ground troops to retake the colony and bring the fight to the enemy.

As they neared the Relay, Quentius muttered a prayer to the Spirits for guidance and good luck. Unlike Sparatus, Quentius wasn't one to look for conflict if it could be solved peacefully. He also reconsidered Sparatus' evolution to his current warmongering state. Then he remembered Vakarian's words: _"A Turian started this madness, let it be a Turian who ends it."_

* * *

 **AN:** Well, I finally got this one out. Please leave me your feedback :D it's much appreciated. And you can always track the status of the next chapter on my profile. Not many notes on this chapter, I'll be sure to add them in the next one before the chapter start. I really wanted to finish this chapter and bring it out for you.

* * *

 **A STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Apollonir**

 **BETA FEEDBACK & OCs CONSULTANT: VRGL1337**


	10. Ch 10 - The Art of War

**NOTE1:** As some of you may have noticed, I referenced the song "Vode An" from the Republic Commando OST. I recommend you go listen to the video music called "Republic Commando Suite" on YouTube for a more canon version, sung in Mando'a.

 **NOTE2:** I'm not as educated as a decent officer in military tactics, strategy and the sort. I do my best to come up with something decent. So please, don't bash at me for stupid tactics and stupid strategy if you're better educated than me in said matters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Art of War**

* * *

" _Orbital bombardments? Yes, they did happen. The Alliance was thorough in its task of cleaning Council planets of military targets. If you ask the soldier in me, then I say it was a sound strategy to adopt early in the war. The Turian in me will always hold some of it against the Humans. But their methods proved very efficient later on in the Reaper War. I think nobody but the Batarians have shed tears when it came to 'sanitizing' the Batarian planets. That is the term coined by us, veterans of the Reaper War._

 _[…] Yes, I did fight in the Reaper like any Turian did. It was many years ago, but I remember everything well enough. About that war I'll tell you on another occasion. I fought in it… I came to respect the Humans, the Krogans and the Quarians. War has a way of bringing people together. […]_

 _As a closing note for this interview… to summarize the end… The Terran Blitz was the Alliance's response to the unfortunate events that took place at Shanxi. The tactics used were exotic to the doctrine employed by us and were definitely very effective against our military. It broke the status quo the Council was so keen on maintaining. It was a revelation to everybody that… no, it was a wakeup call from the illusion of invincibility._

 _No longer were the Turian fleets seen as invincible. No longer was the STG all so effective and secretive. No longer were the Asari matriarchs as arrogant as before and had their way with what they wanted. Of course, the sour taste left behind by the Blitz still holds back the relations between the Alliance and the Asari. I don't see them ever seeing eye to eye, not even during the Reaper invasion were they very friendly to each other government-wise._

 _Humanity's entrance on the galactic scene was one of the most important events in Council history, and dare I say, the best thing that happened to us. It was Alliance members who foiled Saren's plan – or the Reapers' – and by proxy spared the Hierarchy of what could have been a disaster; it was an Alliance team that saved the galaxy at first, with help from other species' members; it was the Alliance's logistical fleet that saved billions of civilians; it was Alliance technology and protocols that kept us in the fight; it was the Alliance the one who was the pillar around which we built later on._

 _I am glad our peoples were able to come to a peaceful resolution. And I will quote Fleet Admiral Hackett, or this man Sun Tzu who he was so fond of, as a piece of wisdom and insight into the Alliance as I came to know it: "Invincibility lies in defense, victory in attack."_

 _(Extract from_ _ **Planus Photius**_ _' interview, historian and director of Palaven Military History Museum,_ _ **The Shanxi Meat Grinder**_ _)_

* * *

 _ **SSV Normandy**_ **, Sickbay**

 **Over the Turian outpost**

Cortez landed the Kodiak in the _Normandy's_ hangar/cargo bay and the doors immediately spun open and Shepard jumped out of it with Alex in his arms. There was Chakwas and an assistant of hers with a stretcher waiting for them.

"Major, put her here!" Chakwas ordered.

Shepard didn't even bother stopping as he ran past her, the heavy armor on him plus the weight of Alex in her own armor made loud noises as metal hit metal from his footsteps.

"No damn time with the elevator! I'm taking the stairs! Hurry, doc!" he said.

Chakwas wasn't pleased with this but she rushed to the sickbay behind Shepard. All this while Alex's left side face was bleeding. She had metal and glass fragments in her face and eye, flesh was torn in a few spots. The grenade exploding so close to her face had dislodged small fragments of glass and metal from the helmet. Her shields would have prevented that, had they not been depleted by two other grenades earlier.

Shepard ran into the sickbay and put her on the surgery table, only helmet discarded. Kaidan was already by his side with disinfectant. He applied it to her injuries. Now he was working to get the armor off her. Maybe she was lucky she was knocked out.

"Let me see her!" Chakwas ordered and everybody stepped aside. She had a two seconds long look at Alex and knew what she had to do. "Lieutenant Alenko, you didn't apply medigel, right?"

"No. It would have closed the wounds with those metal fragments still inside her face. Just applied disinfectant to avoid some nasty complications afterwards," Kaidan said.

"Good. I will have to replace her eye with an artificial one. Her natural one's barely holding in her eye socket. The contact lenses have dug into her eyeball… Let me and my two assistants handle this," Chakwas said as she was preparing the necessary tools.

"Doctor, do everything you can for her. Please…" Shepard said with a look on his face as if he was a kid.

Chakwas turned to face him. "I'll do everything I can, Major. Nobody's dying on my watch," she assured him. "Please let me do my job. I'll keep you updated."

Shepard and Kaidan left the sickbay with their hopes up. And they came face to face with Captain Anderson.

"What the hell happened there, Marines?" he asked.

The two snapped straight at first. "Sir, Sergeant Major Wyatt was injured by a grenade detonating inches from her face!" Shepard reported.

"How the hell did that Turian sneak a grenade so close to her?" Anderson questioned.

"We… don't know, sir…"

Anderson sighed. "Major, orders were clear – no prisoners. I don't mean to be an ass, Shepard. But you just let one of your subordinates get injured by not following a straight order. Now come on, don't worry. Doctor Chakwas is one of the best. Sergeant Wyatt is on good hands. What about those memory banks?"

This time it was Kaidan who answered. "We recovered some of them successfully. Two got damaged beforehand or during the fight. Edi's preliminary tests on them are promising. We might have gotten our hands on military contingency plans and various protocols, including communications, some patrol fleet deployments and other log entries."

Anderson nodded and seemed to think. "Alright Immortals. Good job on that one. Debriefing is in 15. Go get that armor off first."

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

 _ **SSV Spirit of Fire**_ **, CIC**

 **Guarding the Magna Mass Relay**

"The Turian colony of Magna is under our blockade, all surface targets have been eliminated. The shipyard has been hauled out of system by a Prometheus packer ship… I think we can safely say that we've got this. Oh, and we've just finished resupplying on nuclear ordnance," Evelyn, the AI of the _Spirit of Fire_ , reported to the Rear Admiral.

Averescu didn't smile. He didn't frown. His face was unchanging – the same cold and distant poker face, the calculating one. Even his voice wasn't betraying any warm emotion at the moment. He was in the CIC of the battleship, now on Relay defense duty along with the fleet Han'Gerrel brought with him from New Rannoch.

"Thank you, Evelyn. We've been sitting here for five days already doing nothing. And that blasted Ahern still won't move an inch. I bet the Turians are amassing ships and troops on the other side of the Relay, waiting to hit us. The loss of Magna will be a big blow to either side."

"We will win this war, even if it drags on, sir," Evelyn encouraged him from her holographic projection on the tactical table.

"And where does all that confidence come from?" he asked her on a very demanding tone out of a sudden.

"We, as Humans, never backed down. We always pushed forward and persevered. It will be a cold day in hell before the spirit of mankind fails us. I always considered Humanity special… no matter what's out there, we will never lose. Maybe we lose a fight today and another one tomorrow, but we will win the war and come out of any long night this Universe might cast upon us," she answered.

"Quite the poetic and uplifting image you have of us, Evelyn. We can have a long talk on this topic when off duty. Suffice for me to say that I believe that we're stubborn bastards, in agreement to what you said. According to the Quarian numbers, the Salarians and Asari have a similar number of ships to us. The Turians outnumber us thrice if not more. They have more resources than we do. If Magna falls, Shanxi will follow. From there it is a rather short journey to Arcturus and Earth. I would still much like Earth as the capital of Humanity, not see it destroyed and see Reach as the new capital."

"Reach?" Evelyn asked with a quizzical expression.

"Earth, and by extension Sol System, is the best defended place in Human space. Reach is the second best defended, and is the military capital of the Alliance. It would only be common sense to have it as our second capital."

A sudden blipping got Averescu's attention. Evelyn didn't waste time to tell him what it was. "The Relay shows signs of activity. We have incoming!"

A red light and an alarm filled the ship to prompt the crew to their action stations.

"Is the battle network up?" Averescu asked.

"Yes, sir. We are coordinating with the Quarian ships. Anything that comes through the Relay will be in our kill zone. Charging up the ion cannon and the MAC. Secondary armament is online. Defensive grid is active," the AI reported.

A single ship jumped through the Mass Relay and held position. The tactical table brought up another holographic projection of the ship, alongside the tactical map. It was small, less than 150 meters long. It had the same angular forms of the Turian warships minus the 'wings', but it lacked weapons. Then it started to broadcast a message in the open for all to hear. On its sides was the emblem of the Turian Hierarchy. Definitely a state-owned vessel.

"The ship is holding position and broadcasting a message," Evelyn reported. "It looks like they want to talk to us. And you have an incoming call from the Quarian Admiral who accepted their hails."

* * *

 **Magna's solar system, Turian diplomatic ship**

 **Ambassador Quentius**

Quentius had his mouth open when he saw the number of ships their sensors were picking up. _'This must be a quarter of the Spirits damn Heavy Fleet of the Quarians,'_ he thought to himself. Then there were ships of an unknown design. _'The aliens really know how to build their ships impressive.'_

"Ambassador! We're being targeted by that dreadnought!" one of the pilots reported. "Spirits, the second alien dreadnought is turning about!"

"Are we broadcasting?" Quentius demanded.

"We are, Ambassador. On every channel, every frequency, tight beam… we are like a varren crying after its cubs right now."

Quentius switched his eyes to one of the displays on the bridge. It was displaying live video footage of one of the alien dreadnoughts. The fact that this was a diplomatic ship didn't mean they won't use it to gather information on the enemy. They couldn't risk active scanners and be considered hostile, so the Turians were using passive sensors and a multitude of hull-mounted cameras.

The vessel was angular and sleek at times. It was truly a beauty of a warship, with its royal blue paint scheme with white strips here and there. There was writing on the side of the dreadnought, Quentius barely caught it as the ship fully turned to aim at their ship. It was written in the aliens' language _SSV MINERVA_. _'Must be the name of the vessel,'_ he concluded. What gave him pause was the fact that this dreadnought had two spinal weapons. One looked like it would fire projectiles, but the other one… it was strange. It had a very small opening as opposed to the first one who was a rather HUGE caliber main cannon.

"A Quarian ship accepted our hails," somebody reported. "We have both visual and audio. Putting it on your terminal, Ambassador."

Quentius changed his attention to the screen on his own terminal. The masked face of a Quarian appeared on the right side. Then, two seconds later the left side was replaced with an Asari-like figure. He guessed this must be either the alien commanding officer or one of the senior officers. He was wearing a royal blue uniform with golden markings on his shoulders, collar and chest. He had a silvery one star on golden epaulets and on the cap that was covering his head. The head covering was also adorned with symbols and writing. Three stars under two arching arms were in the center and more fancy lines of golden color. There was also writing above the three stars with the two arches symbol, in the same alien language was written _SPIRIT OF FIRE_. Most ships had custom made parts of uniform, and the first ship of the battleship class wasn't an exception from this one.

" _This is Admiral Han'Gerrel of the QRBV Neema to the Turian envoy. State your intentions."_

" _Yes. Plead your case before I pass judgment on you,"_ the alien said, much to Quentius' frustration. His ego wanted to lash out at him for the choice of words. But the soldier and diplomat in him kept all in check. He assumed they are rather violent if this is the way they greet envoys.

"I'm Ambassador Quentius. I'm here to negotiate a ceasefire and stop this war, a war nobody wanted," Quentius said.

" _Convenient. 'A war nobody wanted'… Tell me, Ambassador Quentius, is this your synonym for 'oh shit, we're getting our arrogant asses kicked after we attacked a people we shouldn't have'?"_ Averescu asked.

"No! If you are open to dialogue we will be able to clarify this whole mess."

Averescu was about to say something else but Gerrel got ahead of him. _"In whose name are you speaking, Ambassador? The Hierarchy's or the Council's?"_ he asked.

Now that was something he wasn't expecting to be asked. He was sent here by Fedorian and Vakarian at Palaven Command. But all he was told was to end this madness, not specifically instructed to speak in the name of the Hierarchy. What Sparatus didn't know was the fact that the Union and the Republics had just been hit less than a day ago and were under continuous harassment attacks.

"I'm speaking in the name of the Turian Hierarchy and, by extension, Citadel Council," he replied. Gerrel and Averescu were conversing between each other privately. Quentius figured there must be a third person they were talking to. After what looked like an hour to him, in reality just two minutes, he got an answer.

" _Ambassador, you will be received aboard the Alliance battleship Spirit of Fire. You will take a single shuttle, no more than 4 guards. Your ship will hold position and stay there without as much as fidgeting. Any deviation from these conditions will be met with deadly force without any prejudice. Did I make myself clear, Ambassador?"_ Averescu asked him.

"Yes. I'm on my way to your ship, …" Quentius waited for a name from him.

Averescu caught on that. _"Rear Admiral Averescu."_

"…Rear Admiral. Expect me within two hours."

* * *

 **Earth, Parliament Palace**

 **President's Office**

President Montgomery had a tough time since the sparking of hostilities between the Citadel on one side, and the Alliance and the Quarian Republic on the other. He and Alliance Government did their best to keep the civilian population from panicking. He did a good job at that, but it was taking a toll on him. Plus the fear and uncertainty brought by war. A war with aliens, at that. An inter-human conflict wouldn't be as scary since you know what to expect from your fellow man and woman. But aliens? They're a different matter. And the president, just like any human being, was scared by the unknown. Everybody is scared by the unknown to some degree.

He regained his focus and looked again at the screen that was put in his office. Battlespace was showing images of the destroyed Turian fleet in orbit of Shanxi. Hulks of white, gray and red colored hull parts were floating, slowly falling towards the surface due to the gravity or being towed away by Alliance cleaning ships. The occasional body of a Turian part of the crews drifted by in the debris. Their bodies were frozen, burned, mutilated, or even dismembered.

Montgomery then checked the time and date. It read July 13th 2180, 21:32 in the evening. He sipped again from the whiskey glass he had almost forgotten about in his own hands. The TV kept going on about what moves the military was making at Shanxi and outwards. The Battlespace show on the Alliance News Network became the most followed show in recent history since the Insurrection.

"… _reported victorious engagements with Asari forces in what is known as the Athena Nebula. Admiral Radovid's forces dealt a major blow to the enemy war capability. The Navy refused to comment more on the ongoing offensive against the aliens. Suffice to say that we're having the upper hand so far._

 _On another note, elements of the Reach 4_ _th_ _Army have been seen embarking on troop transports, the 16_ _th_ _Reach Infantry Division to be precise. Word among the soldiers has it that they're being redeployed for an invasion of an Asari colony…"_

And the anchor kept talking. Montgomery knew what that attack on an Asari colony was about. It was a lightning attack on the colony world of Usmenia on the Asari frontier. Again, the purpose wasn't to conquer it and seize it for the duration of the war, but to dislodge Asari military assets to the frontier and leave the inner space less defended.

As Sun Tzu said in the _Art of War_ : _"If your enemy is secure at all points, be prepared for him. If he is in superior strength, evade him. If your opponent is temperamental, seek to irritate him. Pretend to be weak, that he may grow arrogant. If he is taking his ease, give him no rest. If his forces are united, separate them. If sovereign and subject are in accord, put division between them. Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected."_

Montgomery wasn't a military man. He served in his youth in the Army. But he never went beyond. But he was a smart man, and a smart man learns a lot. Especially when talking to other smart people and reading. He could see the pattern of the Alliance's Armed Forces strategy so far: they were following the teachings of Sun Tzu.

He didn't understand well why his words were always taken to heart by the highest ranking officials in the Armed Forces. But Hackett gave him the answer shortly after being appointed the Chief of Naval Operations by Montgomery, effectively making him the leader of the Navy, second only to the President's office who was more than happy not to interfere.

" _Mister President,"_ Montgomery remembered Hackett saying. _"The reason why I believe Sun Tzu will always remain of actuality, no matter the time and technology employed in a conflict, is because of the way he formulated his teachings. The mild ambiguity, short, synthesized and to the point lessons will always be open to interpretation as one sees fit in the given context. One only needs to understand the essence of these lessons and quotes, and he can implement them in any given situation._

 _Like all sciences, Sun Tzu's strategy for comparing positions simplifies the natural world with a set of principles. Even mastering a few of these principles makes it easier for us to understand how to improve our strategic position. Throughout history, people have rediscovered these principles through trial and error. Many are familiar from military history, others from sports, and still others from business._

 _Sun Tzu is this successful due to this, to its interpretability. I firmly believe that we will always be able to rely on the Art of War."_

Hackett liked to quote the ancient general when forwarding reports to Montgomery on the ongoing operations. He saw how he and Harper were using Sun Tzu against the enemy. _"All warfare is based on deception."_

Task Force Kraken was feinting a massed attack on the borders of the Asari Republics. They allowed themselves to be seen by early warning systems on their borders to make sure the enemy knows about their presence. Then the ground attack on the colony of Usmenia will further consolidate the impression of a full scale invasion against the Republics. If the Asari military would act as predicted, they would seek to stop the Human invasion dead in its tracks as soon as possible. If that happens, Task Force Kraken would fight a delaying action against the Asari Fleets, give the 16th Division enough time to bugger out and then retreat before hitting Asari vital locations in another set of raids. A sound strategy, if the enemy fell for it. Not to forget about another objective the two task forces were accomplishing: _"If you are near the enemy, make him believe you are far from him. If you are far from the enemy, make him believe you are near."_

Then there was Harper's idea of publicly broadcasting that message on the Citadel with the help of a dumb AI specialized in hacking extranet security protocols. With this, the AIC was achieving a most vital objective: " _If sovereign and subject are in accord, put division between them."_ It was simple. The Citadel Council, followed by the three major governments, is the sovereign here. The subject is the civilian population. With the population actively hindering your military through strikes, protests, unrest and various other methods, the Alliance earns another advantage. And Harper was fully expecting this to happen, by making the Council look like a warmongering and tyrannical body.

But for how long? This was the question that bothered Montgomery. How long until there's going to be peace? By all accounts and reports from captured prisoners, this was a blatant act of aggression against the Alliance and the Quarian Republic condoned and endorsed by the Citadel Council. And Humanity couldn't go and ask for peace from them. That'd make them look weak and prone to further aggressions, be those diplomatic, economic, covert or open military aggression. They defended their turf, but suing for peace immediately wouldn't be a sound idea. No, the Alliance knew that the Council needed to sue for peace on this one. Even more so after that broadcast on the Citadel itself. Plus the Alliance had the full backing of the population.

"… _has been buried with military honors,"_ Montgomery heard again from the TV as he came back to reality and out of his own mind. The screen showed a military funeral. Several Marines were conducting the 21 gun salute in honor of the fallen. But Montgomery didn't catch the name. Then the screen split in two and showed on the other side the image of a male Marine in his 50s holding the flag of the Alliance in his left hand as he charged forward with the rifle blazing away. To his side was another Marine carrying the banner of the regiment, a smiling skull face with the numbers _501_ and _Special Marine Regiment_ on the upper side of the skull. On the bottom side was written _The Devil's Specials_.

" _As you can see in this image taken from one of the Marines' helmet mounted recorder and released by the Corps to the press, this is Colonel Ray Carley carrying the flag of the Alliance into battle at Shanxi. The Marine next to him carrying the banner of the 501_ _st_ _was identified as Lance Corporal Yeldos Kemhebekev. Both fell in the same attack on the third day of fighting on Shanxi._

 _Colonel Ray Carley was an enlisted man, serving with distinction in the Corps for 31 years. Veteran of the Insurrection, he took part in the first campaign on Kharak against rebel forces, fought in the cities of Eternium where he became the commanding NCO of the then freshly formed 501_ _st_ _, he commanded his troops in routing out the resistance in the Carriatta Valley and the pacification of Eternium._

 _He was awarded multiple medals, among which the Distinguished Service Cross, the Knight's Cross, and is now pending a Star of Terra awarded post mortem. In the images from what has now become known as the Shanxi Military Cemetery, we can see Brigadier General Dietrich, the CO of the Shanxi garrison, Colonel Hakey, and various surviving officers, NCOs and simple soldiers who survived the battle and are here to pay their respects to what they came to call a hero of Humanity."_

Montgomery shook his head. Another good officer fell in the line of duty. A part of him was telling him that he failed all those people who lost their lives at Shanxi. He knew that there wasn't much he could do, but he still felt guilty. He was the elected president and felt like he had to protect the citizens. Maybe this feeling has arisen from the revelation that they were now fighting aliens.

And the Shanxi Military Cemetery. It was the burial grounds for the thousands of Alliance Marines and soldiers who fell in battle, for the civilians as well, and for the Turians. While every Human and Quarian soul got its own grave, the Turians and Asari were buried in mass graves. Nobody bothered to give them a separate grave and inscribe "A TURIAN SOLDIER" as given to unknown soldiers who died. No, there were mass graves with a small stone plaque which read "HERE LIE X TURIAN SOLDIERS", a number instead of an actual X. There was a single mass grave for the Asari mercenaries, roughly 230 souls resting there with more than 20 bodies never recovered. Some had been blown to smithereens by explosions, others had been made a poster on the ground from tanks running over them, others had been buried alive in trenches and never dug out afterwards, their unmarked graves lost and to be found when somebody would dig there to build the foundation for a new building.

A Marine of similar age to the deceased Colonel was now grabbing his attention. He was talking to the crowd of soldiers who were attending.

" _I'm Sergeant Major Massani. Some of you Marines know me. Most do not,"_ Zaeed said, clad in his more formal black colored uniform. _"The philosophers of antiquity said that the man's life is tied with a fragile string. They didn't know what they were saying! They didn't know the Colonel! His life was tied to ours by four colors!_

 _And you, the boys of the 501_ _st_ _… remember this for the remainder of your days: many… few… you can't even be sure during times of peace, but in war… Remember! That Colonel Carley died while he himself was leading the attack carrying the flag! He didn't lead like other officers do, shouting orders from cover."_

Montgomery had to give it to this Sergeant. He knew how to speak from the heart and how to get to the folks' heart. For Zaeed, this was one of the extremely few moments like this in his life. Zaeed knelt, took some dirt in his palm and felt it with his fingers.

" _May the earth be gentle on him. 'Cause for his Human earth he gave his life…"_ and then threw the dirt in the grave before tightening his hand into a fist.

Montgomery was about to shut down the TV and get some sleep. Maybe a few hours. But all his hopes of getting some sleep were shattered when an aide knocked at the door.

"Come in!"

"Mister President, we've just been informed by FLEETCOM. A Turian envoy just reached Magna and started preliminary negotiations for a ceasefire with Admiral Han'Gerrel, Rear Admiral Averescu and Fleet Admiral Ahern."

Suddenly, all fatigue was gone from the president's body and mind. He jumped to his feet and made his way to the nearest QEC.

"Go get Representative Koris. I want to talk to him about this."

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Council Chambers**

While word had reached President Montgomery regarding the arrival of a Turian envoy at Magna, the Citadel officials were overwhelmed by the situation – by the war that reached their shores.

"This is terrible…" Tevos complained. She just came from a briefing with the Armali Council – Thessia's and, subsequently, the Republics' overarching body. All around the councilors were aides and other employees trying to get a hold on everything. Reports were flooding through the comm channels from Asari and Salarian space, followed up by reports of unrest in the Hierarchy and on the Citadel.

"Indeed is bad. The war started by Desolas has spilled into Council space. The Union is under constant attacks from these Humans. They keep destroying merchant ships, further cause for trouble in the form of recession in the very near future," Valern said.

"Cowards… they attack mostly unprotected vessels instead of facing our military," Sparatus said with a curse under his breath.

"Actually good tactic. They attack what they can and avoid confrontations with our fleets. Strategy to deal with a superior enemy. I also want to inform you that we had a case when a Salarian cruiser was hit by a nuclear warhead when defending a merchant ship."

Nukes. Nuclear. Nuclear warhead. Nuclear weapons. These were so much frowned upon by the civilized galaxy due to their destructive potential. Not so much as the initial blast, but the nuclear fallout and the extremely negative effects it'll have on the biosphere. The only known case when nuclear weapons were used was during the Krogan civil war when they nuked Tuchanka, and when the Krogans used nukes to destroy Rachni nests.

"How did they even manage to get that far into our territory without being detected? How is it possible?" Sparatus asked.

"Insufficient data to draw conclusion. STG noticed a trail of military outposts going dark along the Traverse border. Alerted the military and we prepared. Rumors have it that the Asari Republics are facing a more precarious situation," Valern answered.

Tevos seemed to remember something when Valern mentioned the Republics. "What's the situation in the Turian Hierarchy?" the Asari councilor asked.

Sparatus scoffed at first. "Mass mobilization is the order of the day. There's quite the unrest too. Primarch Fedorian said that he will contact us in a very short time to discuss the situation. What is the situation on your end, Tevos?"

"Thessia's defenses have been hit by a Human force. They caught our defenses by surprise and inflicted quite some damage. Their ships are enormous. One was even reported to be larger than the _Destiny Ascension_. Preliminary reports indicate that we have lost one dreadnought, a second one was crippled, a score of cruisers was either damaged or destroyed, and three dozen frigates lost with most of their crews," Tevos said with a heavy heart. A part of her came to develop a sentiment of antipathy for Humanity.

"They didn't move past Magna in Hierarchy space for now. They seem content to just sit there behind the Relay. All the while they attack Asari and Salarian space. They secured the obvious way in and out of their space but they are using a less known way to infiltrate further in our own space…" Sparatus thought aloud.

"Their fleet must be small. They focus the bulk of their naval forces at Magna and Relay 314 while token forces are leading incursions and raids on us," Valern said.

"Those token forces inflicted significant damage on the Parnitha System and destroyed a dreadnought, Councilor Valern," Tevos said, frustrated at the situation at hand. "A good part of the solar system is off limits due to the dangers of eezo overdose poisoning. Let us not forget that our state intelligence services spotted a growing enemy force on our borders. The Armali Council is even considering pulling back the _Destiny Ascension_ to defend Asari colonies and Thessia from a possible large scale invasion."

"You want to pull out the flagship of the joint Citadel fleets?" Sparatus questioned.

"Before she was the flagship of the joint fleets, the _Destiny_ was Asari first," Tevos reminded him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tevos. They had the upper hand due to catching us unprepared. Now that we're aware of the threat we can prepare accordingly. They obviously want to take your people out of this conflict first. Your military might as well be inexistent if it isn't able to deal with a threat long after it lost the element of surprise," the Turian said.

"This was and still keeps being, the greatest military disaster since the Krogan Rebellions," Valern jumped in between the two. "Arguing between us will only help the enemy. C-Sec's hands are full of unrest on the Citadel. We must stand together. Protect the citizens."

They all nodded to each other. It was then that they were notified that they had a pending call from Primarch Fedorian. The Council went ahead to meet him. In a holographic projector stood the stature of Fedorian in his uniform.

"Primarch Fedorian," Tevos began. "It's good to see you. What is it that you wanted to share with us?"

Fedorian went straight to the point. _"Please Councilor Tevos, spare me the gentle words. I'm here to notify you that the Hierarchy is calling for a military summit regarding the alien threat, should the negotiations fail."_

"A military summit? Negotiations? But Primarch, Ambassador Irissa is barely halfway on her journey to Relay 314," Sparatus pointed out.

" _I'm not talking about Ambassador Irissa, Councilor. I'm talking about Quentius, the Hierarchy's envoy. He is already at Magna. We hope to hear something from him within a galactic day. I hope he will be successful and salvage this disaster you brought unto our collective of species,"_ Fedorian said.

Tevos suppressed the urge of raising an eyebrow. Instead, she calmly tried to clarify. "This Council hasn't issued orders to General Desolas to initiate hostilities. And conducting diplomatic operations falls under the jurisdiction of the Asari due to our expertise in the field. The Hierarchy has sent an envoy without even notifying us."

"So that's the reason Quentius left in a hurry. Why didn't Palaven Command inform us, sir?" the Turian councilor asked.

" _I vehemently opposed that operation of sending a joint military force against the Quarians,"_ Fedorian said. He wasn't afraid of giving the Council a piece of his mind. _"Would you have listened and let them be…"_ and he fixed Sparatus with his eyes, _"a Turian colony wouldn't have gone dark, Asari space wouldn't be under a constant assault, and the Salarians wouldn't go chasing frigate packs or lose valuable goods to attacks on merchant ships._

 _And you, Councilor Sparatus, you will do your best to obtain peace. The Hierarchy does not go around attacking a species and a sovereign power at that as it just happened. I'm not going to send good Turians to die in a stupid conflict that could have been averted from the very beginning. If peace fails, we will have to deal with the aliens the hard way, though I much prefer words would work."_

"They're attacking us! It's our duty to subjugate them and eliminate this threat!" Sparatus growled.

" _I'm questioning your position as a Councilor right now, Sparatus. You do what's right for the Hierarchy and the galaxy at large and you will see more days in your current office. We take back Magna, either by diplomacy, or through the force of arms if the former fails us."_

Valern didn't let this go without making a note in his mind. He didn't remember Sparatus and Fedorian being this cold to each other. Sure, they were political opponents to each other early in Fedorian's time as Primarch. But they worked together since Sparatus was appointed Councilor for the Hierarchy. They worked for the betterment of their species' status on the galactic scene. But it seemed that the two were at odds now.

" _Back onto my purpose for calling you. The military summit will be held on Palaven. I hope the STG is doing its best to obtain intel on these aliens. I'm mobilizing the entirety of Turian military and fortifying positions close to Magna. I suggest the commanders of the Citadel forces work with Hierarchy advisors and admirals to reform the joint Citadel defense forces into a quick reaction force to counter enemy offensives. I'll get soon in touch with the Asari and Salarian governing bodies. Please pass along the word and help me defend a galaxy if worst comes to fruition."_

And Fedorian disappeared from the projector. Valern didn't notice that he had a notification on his omnitool with an unread message. It was on the encrypted channel reserved for Salarian important matters. As he wanted to get in touch with the Salarian Embassy to relay Fedorian's plan, he saw it and opened it.

 _COUNCILOR VALERN,_

 _I have investigated as you requested the matter of faulty high priority message channels for the Council. My findings were worrisome. Possible implications are catastrophic._

 _Citadel Security has hostile elements within it. The message that only you have received from Asari Admiral Atelas was purposefully blocked. I and two STG agents have infiltrated C-Sec servers. Sabotage signs are present. Extremely subtle, but present. Also discovered a leak of Turian military patrols in the Traverse and the schedule of Frigate-07 that was attacked by pirates._

 _It is the opinion of this SPECTRE and his two STG coworkers that C-Sec has been compromised by hostile and/or mutinous elements. Will investigate further, but leads are nonexistent from this point on. Who is responsible has covered its tracks._

 _Jondum Bau_

' _I see how all these recent incidents might link to each other…'_ Valern thought to himself. He made a copy of the message and attached evidence. He forwarded it to Kirrahe, good friend from his days in STG. Kirrahe will know what to do, with a few more instructions from Valern.

* * *

 **Asari colony Usmenia, Asari space**

 **Task Force Kraken**

The false en-masse invasion of the Republics was going according to plan so far. Unaware that the future was being decided at Magna, Task Force Kraken was proceeding with its part of **Operation Guderian**.

They had successfully raided major Asari systems, including Parnitha System, and had inflicted damage on their navy and morale. In charge of Kraken was Admiral Radovid, a Navy man with 40 years of service under his belt who's fast on his track for a promotion to Fleet Admiral.

He had done exactly as instructed. He started to mass ships on the Asari border and in stellar proximity to one of their colonies. And make it in broad daylight, for everybody to see. One would need to be blind and stupid to miss the kind of fuss the Alliance warships were making here. And the Asari Military Intelligence sure did pick on that one.

Orders were clear: look like you're preparing to invade them and do just that for a short time, then pull back and fight a delaying action. The 16th Reach Infantry Division was already here aboard three large troop transports, with one hospital ship and one resupply ship for ground operations. Everything was set. Time to put things in motion.

Majority of his fleet jumped in system close to the Mass Relay to give the impression that they were dependent on the FTL devices as well. Another objective accomplished by jumping so far from the planet Usmenia was to give the defenders plenty of time to get out distress messages and lure the Asari naval forces to this sector of the galaxy.

The fleet advanced gently on the colony. Leading the warships was the Olympus-Class carrier _Kuznetsov_ escorted by the battleships _Korolev_ , _Kirov_ and _Frunze_ , Russian namesakes all four of them, the latter being diverted from Task Force Sirius to Kraken. There were the attending cruisers, destroyers and frigates with the capital ships.

For a colony on the frontier, the defenses were rather lacking. There were two cruisers with a pack of frigates to fend off any pirate attacks. They had reinforcements on the way to bolster their ranks as soon as the Asari commanders got word of heavy enemy presence in the area. But there was a cruiser pack left behind to intercept any fast reaction force, so those reinforcements would either be destroyed or tied down in their own battle and unable to support the colony.

The _Kuznetsov_ launched Typhoon and Thunderbolt wings in preparation for the ground attack, Radovid not even bothering to send them against the heavily outgunned and outnumbered defending ships. When the _Frunze_ and _Kirov_ got in range of their ion cannon they opened fire; the _Korolev_ was staying close to the carrier to protect it from anything unexpected.

Two ion beams lanced through the void and barely missed the ships who dodged, engaging in evasive maneuvers as soon as they detected the energy output from the battleships. The Alliance battleships fire a salvo of Chimera missiles against the defenders while they close the gap between them. The few Ares cruisers are rapidly advancing on the defenders to pressure them.

The numerous Chimera and Dummy missiles reach the line of frigates first. The numerous attending Dummy rockets simply fool the GUARDIAN targeting VIs who are shooting at everything incoming, thus giving the Chimeras a higher chance of survivability. The Dummy rockets simply hit the hull of the frigates and shatter at impact. The Chimeras on the other hand deal tremendous damage.

One frigate was so severely damaged that it went off in a luminous fireball with a blue hue due to the eezo core, killing the whole crew in flames hotter than a star's surface. Another frigate had its structural integrity compromised and had been broken in two hulks of metal, the rear end wildly rotating due to some maneuvering engines still functioning.

The defenders' response was laughable but admirable for trying. The cruisers opened fire on the closer Ares cruisers. Their mass accelerators had a fast rate of fire and were able to deplete the frontal shielding of the cruiser _Death Quartet_ with concentrated fire, and start hitting the armor who was holding for the moment.

A lucky shot damaged its ion cannon and the cruiser fell to the rear of the formation to engage with missiles until a mobile repair logistic vessel would arrive to fix the damage. The other Ares cruisers fired simultaneously against the defenders. The kinetic barriers didn't hold for long against the onslaught. They gave up and the ship was damaged. Another salvo of ion beams added to the missiles fired by the _Death Quartet_ inflicted two more casualties on the Asari naval forces.

The fighters and bombers raced toward the planet. The Typhoons engaged in battle the severely outnumbered Asari fighters and cleared the skies for the Thunderbolts. The bombers bombed what was identified as military bases, unaware to the fact that they had dropped incendiary munitions on a local law enforcement post misidentified as a military building due to the number of armed people spotted. The population was panicking and rushing for cover. All around the capital city fires were raging and bombs were going off.

The Typhoons engaged in strafing runs against aerial defenses and groups of armed Asari. The ironic thing about giving the defenders time to get out a distress signal was that they had time to prepare some defenses. But these defenses were being obliterated by the Humans who were outnumbering and outgunning the Asari defense forces.

When the Alliance troop drop ships and Kodiak shuttles had been spotted, the defenders rushed to form a defensive line near the LZ. They were predominantly landing in the city outskirts, with some Kodiak shuttles landing inside the city to deploy two N7 teams, Fireteams Melody and Savage, accompanied by regular soldiers. They would raise hell behind enemy lines. Not that the lines would hold anyway.

Once enough troops landed and secured the LZ, the men and women of the 16th advanced. They made contact soon with what could be laughably passed off as a severely underequipped militia. With air support, the 16th immediately broke through the defenses and engaged in urban combat with the better trained Commando squads who gave them hell. The Commandos were the only thing that put up a real fight against the Alliance. These elite squads had retreated into the city to conduct a guerilla warfare. Better said, what survived of those squads.

Some were foolish enough to hunker down in the colony's Council of Matriarchs building and put up a fierce resistance. When it was clear that an assault of the building would be too costly, and with a stubborn defense that refused to surrender, the 16th called in the big guns. From lower orbit it came, carrying enough kinetic energy and antimatter payload to level the building and those around it in the blink of an eye. It was a low caliber shell fired by a cruiser's secondary MAC turret. And so, Usmenia's Council of Matriarchs lay dead under meters of rubble or totally vaporized along with their armed bodyguards.

Now that the colony was rapidly falling to the 16th Division, Admiral Radovid waited. Either for an update from home or for the enemy forces to attempt to retake the colony, fool them into believing that they're withdrawing and then hit again the inner Asari colonies and Thessia who must've sent some of their ships to repulse the invaders.

* * *

 _ **SSV Spirit of Fire**_ **, Hangar bay**

 **Task Force Sirius**

Averescu found himself again in the hangar of his battleship, greeting again for the first time an alien representative of a species they met only in the field of battle so far. He had left his XO, Commander Novitska, in charge of the CIC. Fleet Admiral Ahern and Admiral Gerrel were already in the conference room of the ship. They had been in touch with FLEETCOM and with the Turian ship. The Alliance empowered Ahern with negotiating a ceasefire and signing it if it came to fruition. Gerrel was in a similar situation.

The Alliance's paranoia forced Quentius and his shuttle to go through multiple scans and checkups. They thoroughly scoured the small craft and its inhabitants for anything that could pose a threat to the admirals and the crew of the _Spirit of Fire_. They confiscated multiple items, much to the protests of the Turians. They were only allowed a handful of firearms which they wouldn't take inside the conference room. They even put the occupants through scans to see if they had bombs planted in their bodies.

Alas, the shuttle has landed in the hangar bay with the assistance of the ship's flight supervisor. A line of Marines formed around the craft and two small lines of Marines at the ramp. In the very same place where Rael'Zorah first set foot on the Human vessel at first contact. The door opened and revealed two Turian guards, Quentius and two more guards. They were the Turian equivalent of Marines, or naval infantry for a better choice of words.

The first thing Quentius took notice of was the emblem of a fiery bird on the hangar's wall, and the writing that accompanied it. Then he saw Averescu, he recognized him from the previous discussions they had. He was more physically imposing than what Quentius first imagined. He was flanked on either side by two Humans in full body armor and armed with rifles. The path to the officer was defined by two short lines of Marines in armor and rifles standing at ease.

Quentius nodded to his guards and they slowly walked down the ramp onto the hangar's floor. As soon as they set foot on the ship, the Humans snapped straight, rifles over their chests and pointing slightly over their shoulders. This was accompanied by somebody shouting "PRESENT ARMS!". Quentius' bodyguards tensed and formed a square around the diplomat. Averescu's own bodyguards had taken position to faster aim their weapons at the Turians and cover the officer.

Averescu sighed. This would go down as a shootout if things kept as they were.

"Marines! At ease!" he shouted and prompted the men to take relaxed stances. He walked over to the Turians until he was a meter from them. Quentius pushed his way between his two leading guards. The two stared each other down. Turians transmit unspoken language through their eyes, since their faces aren't capable of showing much emotion.

Averescu didn't falter at those small and piercing eyes the Turian possessed. He kept a straight face, only his eyes betraying an obvious displeasure.

"Ambassador…" he finally spoke.

"Rear Admiral, thank you welcoming me aboard your ship. Quite the vessel you have. A marvel of engineering," Quentius complimented.

Averescu smiled. He remembered the quote Hackett put in his transmission to the task force: _"When envoys are sent with compliments in their mouths, it is a sign that the enemy wishes for a truce."_

"Thank you. The old girl is a beauty with claws. Now, will you please follow me to the conference room, my superior is waiting there."

As the Human officer turned, Quentius observed the holster of a pistol. It wasn't there before. Perhaps he was hiding it until he was sure of the Turians' intentions. Averescu didn't make any effort in hiding it from this point but make it as obvious as possible to see.

The Turian focused back and followed him. The next hour would be the longest in his life.

* * *

 **NOTE3:** And finally I bring it to you. I wanted to add more scenes, but I cut it short and will leave anything else for the next chapter. Also, an Internet downtime didn't allow me to post this earlier. I hope you enjoyed it and will leave some **feedback** :D

 **NOTE4:** Lots of Sun Tzu stuff here. And he will be back later on in future chapters. I think. Again, please let me know **what you think** of this chapter. I'm constantly learning to write.


	11. Ch 11 - Ceasefire

**NOTE1:** "Am dat sange si soldati / Pentru o patrie de frati." La multi ani Romania si tuturor romanilor, in special cei care cititi acest fanfic!

 **NOTE2:** Apologies for the rather late update. Some of you may have read this on my profile, but I had a two weeks delay due to midterms. I hope to get out a chapter every two weeks or so now. Please enjoy! And make sure to read **NOTE3** at the end.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Ceasefire**

* * *

 _Although we have very recently learned about the wider galactic community, although very recently we have fought a war against the three dominant species, many would not be so fast to draw conclusions like I'm doing right now. In our brief presence on the galactic scene I became convinced of the fact that Humanity will dominate the other species._

 _It may be a fanatic, die hard Alliance officer's opinion, but we're the best and the worst rolled into one flesh. We are bright creatures with determination and a fire inside us that is unmatched by the other species. And then there's the things we always used to shame ourselves along our long history – violence._

 _They said that we should be ashamed of ourselves for being so violent, for waging so many wars, for turning war into an art. I say: let them preach their ignorance and stupidity. All our previous wars and strife created the apex soldier that we are today; the sons of Mars and Ares, and daughters of Athena. I will never be ashamed of our violent past. It sounds wrong and sick, but that is the truth. Let us not look down upon ourselves but hold high and mighty our ingrained predisposition towards conflict. It was that same warlike nature that stood between the alien aggressions and Humanity: between the Turians and Shanxi, between the Batarians and Mindoir, between the Collector hordes and the free colonies, and, God help us, between the Reapers and Humanity. This universe is cruel and unforgiving._

 _Why not the Krogan? Because they lack in the fields of diplomacy and constraint. We have all it takes to become the race on top of the food chain. Our evolution on Earth didn't only make us the apex species of our homeworld, but also prepared us in every way necessary for when we would leave our home and wander the stars._

 _(Extract from_ _ **Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu**_ _'s memoirs)_

* * *

 **Tuchanka, Clan Urdnot**

 **Urdnot Wrex**

While the galaxy was playing the games of war and diplomacy, the inhabitants of Tuchanka, the Krogan homeworld, were slowly rising and standing on their feet as the clan leaders played the same games.

One notable clan leader was Urdnot Wrex. His latest actions got the STG's attention in more than one way. He was the subject of attempted assassination at least two times, and, while there was no proof for the matter, the old battlemaster knew that it was the STG behind it all.

First they tried to get rid of him with the help of a rather hostile clan. Under the guise of diplomacy, they tried to sneak a bomb into one of Urdnot's camps but were busted and swiftly disposed of. The bomb wasn't anything fancy on the outside – just regular chemicals and materials one could find on Tuchanka to fabricate it. The insides were more intricate, with a modern Eezo plant that was similar to a ship's core to amplify its deadly potential. If the blast wasn't enough, he would have died from severe Eezo poisoning.

The second time it happened on Omega when Wrex was trying to get the Blood Pack on his side, a mercenary organization lead by a visionary Krogan battlemaster named Ganar Wrang. Wrex wanted to unite the Krogan clans on Tuchanka in a dire attempt to save his species from extinction. The Blood Pack would give Clan Urdnot enough strength to force the more uncooperative clans into the union, since Urdnot didn't have enough manpower and resources to deal with troublemaking clans all over the place.

But Ganar dismissed Wrex, stating that he doesn't make charity or work for free nor cheap. When Wrex was leaving Omega, a ship conveniently rammed his own after undocking. The former mercenary escaped with a few others by the skin of their teeth before the core went critical. They eventually found a ride back to Tuchanka from Warlord Okeer with whom Wrex had a great deal of trouble later on. But the meeting with Okeer earned Clan Urdnot a great warrior by the name of Grunt, a genetically tank-bred Krogan.

Later on, Wrex found out the truth about Okeer. The warlord wanted to use Wrex's progress to create a Krogan army that would bring the galaxy down to its knees. To that effect, he covertly sold Krogans to the Collectors and got his hands on some fancy tech. When Wrex found out about his intentions, he personally hunted him down and killed him. The next thing to do was destroy his laboratory and most of his twisted work before saving the few Krogans that could be saved. While the old battlemaster liked the idea of such an army, he didn't like the means Okeer resorted to, nor did he have any intention to wage war against the galaxy and totally seal the fate of his people.

"Old man," Wrex heard Grunt's voice in the ruined room of his clan's ancestral seat. "Have you heard the news about the Council?"

Wrex was taken out of his thoughts and turned his attention to Grunt. Wreav was with him. "What happened? Bastards got another plan to bring us down now that their assassins are miserably failing?"

Grunt chuckled in his deep voice before bringing his omnitool up. "One of our ships got some news out of that old comm buoy near the Mass Relay."

"The Council is at war as of two weeks or so," Wreav said.

"At war?" Wrex questioned. "Who are those pyjacks fighting? Some Batarian pirates raided them and the Council blows it out of proportion?"

"A new race by the looks of it. Trashed at least 500 Turian warships somewhere past Relay 314, occupied a Turian colony and is wreaking havoc in Salarian and Asari space."

Wrex lightly chuckled. "What's this new race?"

"They look squashy enough. As if they're a long lost relative of the Asari whores. Take a look," Wreav said and brought up Montgomery's speech to the Council and whole of Citadel space actually. Wrex followed the vid with great interest.

"They surely know how to make threats, but can they live up to those?" Wrex asked. He glanced over the short news reports and read about the raids on Thessia and Sur'Kesh, about Magna going dark, about an Asari colony reportedly falling to the enemy. Wrex smiled viciously. "About time somebody put them Citadel bastards in their place. Grunt! Wreav! Get in touch with our contacts on the Citadel, see if they can pull out more on the aliens. I want to talk to these new aliens if we get the chance."

Wrex was effectively building his own small network of informants and sympathizers on the Citadel. With no real allies and a hostile galactic government, he knew he needed an ace up his sleeve. And if he never found that ace, he was building it. Now it might just be his lucky find if the Human's speech was any indication.

* * *

 _ **SSV Spirit of Fire**_ **, Conference room**

 **Task Force Sirius**

Fleet Admiral Ahern of the Alliance Third Fleet and Admiral Gerrel of the Quarian Republic Heavy Fleet were waiting for Averescu to escort the Turian diplomat, Ambassador Quentius, to the conference room where they'd hear him out and work on a ceasefire. And from there lay the grounds for peace negotiations.

"It is very important that we sign a peace treaty soon, Fleet Admiral," Gerrel pointed out. "I don't know if we can hold without heavy losses against the Hierarchy's naval forces."

"I share your concerns, Admiral. If it was up to FLEETCOM we would have steamrolled through Turian space by now, catch them off guard and deal heavy damage. We would be knocking at Palaven's door. But our blitz lost most of its steam and they had plenty of time to shore up defenses. At least we know that the Asari won't give them any sort of aid. Not so sure about the Salarians," Ahern spoke as he let himself sink in the comfy leather chair.

"The STG knew that your forces were on their way to initiate hostilities with the Salarian military. That gave them some time, but how much? With frigate and destroyer packs constantly harassing their shipping lanes and military installations… What news do we have from Admiral Radovid?" Gerrel asked.

Ahern used his left hand to rub his chin covered in a short dark orange beard. "The false attack is going according to the plan. The Asari are so tied down in this one that they won't render any aid to the real fighters. Not militarily and, most certainly not economically. They could invest their money in their own colonies and for military training, too arrogant to let the Turians do the fighting for them."

"Well, then the Turians would have some leverage over the Asari and could further improve public opinion of them. The Asari most certainly don't want anyone to be seen above them," Gerrel commented.

"Well, according to Radovid's reports, their tactics are not effective at countering our own. Their strategies revolve around the defense of Mass Relays and this… almost innocent attitude towards war. He caught them with the bulk of their military wrapped up in docks or in barracks on their merry peace time state of readiness. If we employ shock and awe with a large enough fleet and ground forces operating in Asari space, we'd bring them under the heel… agh…

You know, for once I'm glad Hackett didn't send the First Heavy Recon Fleet there as part of Task Force Kraken. Averescu would have beaten them into a bloody pulp every time he had the chance and lose every hope for a peaceful resolution," Ahern said, half smiling.

This piqued Gerrel's curiosity. "Why is that?"

Ahern fixed his counterpart's visor with his own eyes. "Do you know what the Alliance Armed Forces' articles stipulate?"

Gerrel shook his head. "That any alien aggression against Humanity is to be treated as an extinction level threat," Ahern continued. "And we have a saying: if faced with extinction… every other option is preferable." Behind his visor, Gerrel's eyes grew wide only thinking of the implications. "And Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu isn't the kind of person you want to give much freedom to when it comes to this. He takes this kind of stuff extremely seriously. And we like to kill before we are killed by the enemy."

"You wouldn't go that far…"

"Every alternative is preferable to the death of our race, Admiral Gerrel. That is something every man and woman who serves in the Armed Forces keeps in mind. We're holding back only because you told us that they can be negotiated with. If we were in the dark about it and they attacked us again, judging by how they bombed civilians with shipboard weapons and how they shot defenseless civilians and prisoners on Shanxi… what do you think we would've done to them if we took the fight to them?" Ahern pressed.

"It's true, we would have had to scout the space beyond and find their planets. But you were kind enough to share navigational data and star charts with us. Otherwise they'd have had time to gear up for war and go toe to toe against us. And people like the man in charge of this ship wouldn't have held back anything. Imagine Magna as a nuclear wasteland…"

"Nobody but the Krogans used nukes in war, against the Rachni AND themselves!"

Ahern simply shrugs that one off. Even if he read about the Krogans and the Rachni from disclosed information he still didn't know much. One needs to see them face to face to start learning about the alien. Then he gave Gerrel an apologetic smile.

"Anyway, let's resume everything to the fact that if you really hate somebody or something and want it gone… send the Rear Admiral to deal with it."

A moment after Ahern left Gerrel to guess, Evelyn made an appearance on the holo projector mounted in the conference table.

"Admirals, the Turian diplomat, Ambassador Quentius, will come in in a few moments. Please keep in mind that his guards are pissed off that the Rear Admiral had them halted on the corridor," she stated. Apparently she switched to her Navy uniform as well.

Ahern and Gerrel stood up from their seats and stood next to each other at the end of the table, the one closer to the door. They heard some commotion on the other side of the door as they straightened themselves. Then the doors sweep open and in come Averescu with two Marines and the Turian. Evelyn had disengaged from her holographic form and was listening to what was going to unfold.

Gerrel scoured his form with disgust to some degree. He remembered every time the Council interfered with the Migrant Fleet when it came to finding a place of their own. Or of the times he heard about the blatant racism many Quarians faced during their Pilgrimage in Council space.

Ahern on the other hand, was much more calculating with his thoughts. He had a thing or two against the Turians and their friends – the Asari and Salarians – as the three kids on the Council for attacking the colony of Shanxi and causing the chain of battles in a war that took so many lives in such a short amount of time. In just over two weeks.

Quentius himself analyzed the two new men. Gerrel wasn't an unusual sight since he was used to seeing Quarians. But the Admiral had a very proud posture for someone who not many months ago was commanding a 'sink by themselves' fleet in Hierarchy naval opinion.

And although he was getting used to seeing Humans, Ahern was standing out yet again. Unlike Averescu, he had more ribbons hanging on his uniform's left side. There was more golden color too. He was most likely dressed in his formal attire, not the regular on duty one. Quentius saw the four stars indicating the rank of Fleet Admiral in the Alliance Navy; not that he knew the rank indicated, he guessed it must be a high rank. Golden stripes covered his shoulders in nice contrast to the royal blue and black of the uniform.

"Ambassador Quentius," Ahern spoke first. "It is good to meet you. I'm Fleet Admiral Ahern, Alliance Navy. This gentleman here," he said as he gestured towards Gerrel, "is Admiral Han'Gerrel."

"Admiral Han'Gerrel of the Quarian Republic's Heavy Fleet," the suited native of Rannoch added.

"Pleased to meet you, Admirals. As you already know, I'm Ambassador Quentius, representative of the Turian Hierarchy and the Citadel Council," he said. "Shall we get to the matter at hand, Admirals?"

"Of course. Let us do so," Ahern said and invited the Turian to take a seat. Quentius found the leather chair quite comfortable, considering that it wasn't built for Turian physiology. As soon as the three officers and the diplomat were seated and facing each other, they began the talks.

"Let me begin by thanking you for giving me a chance here. This conflict is a misunderstanding, one the Council and the Hierarchy never wished for. Me and my superiors wish to sign a ceasefire as soon as possible before more lives are lost," Quentius said.

"That guy, Desolas Arterius, seemed pretty convinced that he was acting within the parameters imposed by the Council during his… _attempted_ subjugation of the Quarians at Shanxi," Averescu said. "Don't lie to us, Ambassador," he said on a very serious tone. Then in a colder and devoid of any life he said, "But most of all, don't fuck with me. Last guys who tried that got a nuke rammed up their arses."

Quentius' plates shifted just so slightly when the more aggressive interlocutor mentioned usage of nuclear ordnance.

"Rear Admiral, please. Let us give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, according to the latest report we got from the AIC and Foreign Affairs this might have been an overzealous commander's doing," Ahern tried to calm things down. He knew that his subordinate would play the bad cop. Well, he was the bad cop like 90% of the time. "Ambassador, your case may not be dead yet. Do you know anybody called Kaevus Eudorian? And Atelas Razea?"

Quentius felt some measure of relief when Ahern mentioned the two names. "Of course. They are notable senior officers who were in command of the two fleets."

"Well, it just so happens that after the naval engagement at Shanxi, our SAR teams were able to rescue roughly 2,000 Turian sailors, most of those were part of your… dreadnought's crew. Kaevus Eudorian is one of the survivors and he's ranking Admiral. Atelas Razea was taken into custody with her whole crew shortly after at Relay 314. Their testimonies during interrogation did mention the fact that General Arterius was overzealous and in violation of some Citadel regulations…" Ahern left it hanging only for Gerrel to pick it up.

"Does the Hierarchy allow overzealous commanders, almost to the point of going rogue, to be in charge of such important operations? Like… say, the subjugation of my people?"

Quentius had to consider his words carefully. While he wasn't really speaking in the name of the whole Council, Fedorian told him to get a ceasefire signed on behalf of all three species so things wouldn't get bogged down in the Council's bureaucratic procedures and all that. He also didn't need to show the friction that was recently developing between the Hierarchy and the Council.

"Admirals, I'm not in possession of the reasoning the Council had in mind at the time, neither am I able to see why the General took that course of action. We can investigate the matter in the near future. I believe my government will be more than happy to look into it. Turians don't undertake dishonorable acts such as attacking a people like it happened," Quentius tried to placate them.

"Yes, but neither will they disobey an unjust order given by their CO, will they?" Gerrel asked.

To that, the diplomat did not respond. He knew he was cornered on the matter. So he just avoided debating it further on. "All I can promise you is an internal investigation, find the elements that lead to this tragedy and correct them."

"The Alliance wants to be part of that investigation," Ahern calmly stated.

Quentius fixed him with his piercing eyes. "You are a very new species to the Citadel races, Admiral. I highly doubt that Hierarchy officials will allow you to interfere with an internal Hierarchy military investigation. Further talks will be required for this to happen and I'm not qualified to accept or decline that request at the moment."

"Then a Quarian will oversee it if the Humans are new to you. We will not interfere but observe the way the investigation goes and make sure the elements that lead to this conflict and the deaths of more than a hundred thousand are fairly punished and… corrected, as you put it," Gerrel stated.

"Again, I can't make any decisions on the matter. I'm sorry," Quentius apologized.

"Fairness…" Averescu scoffed. "Let's get to the ceasefire agreements."

"Right," Ahern said and brought up a holographic projection that was blank at the moment. It was separated in three sections for each language, sections that will be filled with the conditions agreed upon. "Tell me again, Ambassador. In whose name are you talking?"

A peculiar question; Gerrel asked him the same thing when he jumped into the system. "The Hierarchy and, by extension, the Council."

Ahern then pressed a button or something for his earpiece that acted as translator and said something Quentius didn't understand. Gerrel seemed to understand what they were saying but refrained from talking. Averescu, who had deactivated his translator too, and Ahern were debating something. And then they pressed the same button and Quentius could understand them.

"Why hasn't the Council sent an Asari to speak in their name? From the… codex the Quarian people gave us we've learned that it is their specialty to engage in diplomatic affairs. Or send a representative of each of the three species," Averescu said. "So..? What's the play?"

"There is no play here. I was the closest available diplomat," Quentius answered hoping that they'd buy it.

"The vessel you came with didn't have the Citadel Council's seal on its hull but the Hierarchy's. So we will take the most logical course of action here, considering the rather unconventional and weird… delegation," Gerrel concluded.

"That means that the Asari Republics and the Salarian Union will have to send their representatives to sign a ceasefire from where we'll begin a full fledged negotiation for the peace terms," Ahern clarified. "You will sign the ceasefire for the Turian people with both the Human Systems Alliance and the Quarian Republic."

Quentius felt disappointed by the sudden turn of actions. But he had a job to do.

"Alright. Let us get to the clauses of the ceasefire. You mentioned Admirals Eudorian and Razea. What is their situation? What's the situation of the prisoners?" Quentius inquired.

"They are alive and well. Eudorian had its wounds treated and will be released to you as soon as the ceasefire is signed as a sign of good faith. The other prisoners of war will have to wait until peace talks are over," Ahern clarified. Quentius was pleased to hear that. "As for the Asari officer, she will be held in custody and be treated as a prisoner along with the Asari and Salarian crews taken prisoner during the capture of her forces at Relay 314. They will be released to their governments if peace is achieved."

"Wait. You said 'the capture of her forces'. What exactly happened?" Quentius inquired.

"What happened is that their ships are confined near Relay 314 and they act as prisons to their own crews. Most of them anyway. How it happened is none of your immediate concern," Averescu answered. Quentius didn't particularly like this semi hostility the Rear Admiral radiated.

"Fair enough. How many soldiers that were part of Desolas' command survived?"

"Just below 5,000 in numbers. Add to that the 2,000 recovered from the wrecks of the warships and you get close to 7,000 Turian prisoners of war. Not counting the ones that were part of the second fleet at Relay 314 and weren't destroyed."

"We'd also like to send home another Turian as soon as possible," Averescu said and got the attention of the diplomat. "His name is Garrus Vakarian, rescued from a ship after it was attacked by pirates. Only survivor we could get out."

Garrus _Vakarian_. Quentius knew that name. Same as Flavian Vakarian, advisor in political and military matters at Palaven Command, former C-Sec detective and officer in the Hierarchy's military. He heard that the man's son followed him in his steps and was working at C-Sec but not a lot more.

"Vakarian?" Quentius asked to make sure he didn't hear it wrong.

"Yes. He'll return with Admiral Eudorian. He was a guest well before you even heard about Shanxi."

"And… what of the deceased soldiers? What happened to them?"

"Buried in mass graves," Averescu flatly stated. The look on Quentius' alien face was rather amusing to the man. "There were too many dead to try and sort out their names and all that. The dead who were recovered were buried in mass graves. The Turian soldiers have plenty of those while the Asari got only one."

"The Asari? I don't remember the Council delegating Asari ground forces to Desolas' command."

"The few survivors have been interrogated and they were mercenaries, or security contractors as they put it, hired by the SPECTRE attaché from the organization known as Eclipse."

' _Now this will have some repercussions on the Council,'_ Quentius thought. A SPECTRE hiring mercenaries to fight against a species after a Turian General who was acting commander of the Citadel forces in a Council issued operation failed to comply with first contact protocols?

"I… I see. It is good to know they received burial, even if not in a more traditional manner."

A short lived silence befell on the conference room as the four men thought of the souls consumed by war – by intelligent violence. This is what war is. War's intelligent violence while the regular street fight or bullying is the primitive and brutish violence that occurs when the two sides get too close to each other. Organized slaughter when the two opposing sides get bogged down, especially in engagements of attrition.

"If – and only if – " Ahern broke the silence, "we achieve peace… the Alliance will formally invite Hierarchy officials to Shanxi for a ceremony for the fallen. As for the terms of the ceasefire, they are quite simple. The Alliance puts forward the following clauses," the Fleet Admiral says and raises one finger.

"First – the Turian Hierarchy will not set foot or send any military ships to the colony of Magna or any locations of Alliance or Quarian interest until a formal peace treaty is agreed upon. The only ships allowed will be diplomatic vessels. We will hail once any Turian ship that trespasses and open fire if it fails to respond. We will show the same courtesy."

Quentius nodded. This was acceptable. Ahern lifted a second finger. "Second – the Turian Hierarchy will not interfere with the ongoing conflict between the Human Systems Alliance and the Quarian Republic on one side and the Asari Republics and Salarian Union on the other. Any aid given to the latter two will be considered as a hostile intent on behalf of the Hierarchy for the duration of the ceasefire. Aid that could result in bettering the military of your fellow Council species will not be tolerated, should they fail to engage in peaceful relations with us."

Again, reasonable. Quentius highly doubted the Asari or the Salarians would keep the fight going. The Salarians knew too little about their adversary. It was 100% against their doctrine. They'd end a threat before it strikes. The Asari are dealing with unrest on the Citadel and in the colonies, even on Thessia, after the public declaration of war was delivered through the breached extranet. And everything spilled to the population. The peace loving blue aliens didn't have the support of the masses for this one. The Council and the matriarchs were doing their best to turn the PR disaster around, but they had little success. And even if one of the two other Council species kept fighting, the Hierarchy would have more than enough 'volunteers' to send as aid, all masked as every individual's desire to fight for the Republics as a volunteer.

"Third – the Alliance will release Admiral Eudorian as a sign of good faith. Unfortunately, General Desolas has met an early end on Shanxi." Totally untrue. This is what the AIC had him say. Desolas was now on Tartarus Station, a secret base of the AIC operated by the Cerberus Division. Harper wouldn't let all his sources of intelligence go to waste. Montgomery allowed him to take Desolas and some of the few officers who survived for interrogation and who knows what else happens behind the scenes. They took good care to confine him in a separate sector of the prison on Alcatraz and fake his death at Shanxi. Turian and Asari witnesses had been deliberately disposed of.

"As for the Quarian Republic," Gerrel spoke, "we put forward the same two clauses the Fleet Admiral mentioned. We also want the establishment of a buffer zone between the colony of Magna and the rest of Council space. Relay 130's solar system that links Magna to the rest of the network will be devoid of military assets for the duration of the ceasefire, until a peace treaty is signed."

"As the Hierarchy's representative, I accept these terms. The clauses I would like to forward are the following. First, I want the freedom to use the Mass Relay to report any progress, or lack of progress, regarding the diplomatic meetings to the Hierarchy. That means that my ship cannot be quarantined if I am to do so."

Quentius' counterparts considered it and then agreed on that. With this, the Turian made sure that everything his ship's sensors and hull mounted cameras and telescopes logged and recorded would make their way to Palaven Command. And inform the Primarch of the successful ceasefire.

"Secondly, all offensive operations against the Hierarchy will be halted. We will show the same courtesy; although this is the point of the ceasefire I still want it to be written down. Third, cease any offensive operations against our allies as a sign of good will towards them and us; it will help your cause. Fourth, I want an assurance that Magna will be returned to the Turian Hierarchy's control."

After a few murmurs between them, the three turned again to the Turian. The list updates itself with the three clauses forwarded by Quentius.

"Don't worry. If everything goes well at the peace talks you will have your colony back," Ahern assured him. "Well then, shall we print this and sign it?"

* * *

 _ **SDSV Ocean Princess**_ **, Guest Quarters**

 **Departing from Arcturus Station**

The Systems Alliance Diplomatic Space Vehicle _Ocean Princess_ has just undocked from Arcturus Station and is clearing for a hyperspace jump to Magna. The vessel was steering and making its way to the outer traffic lanes that will take her to the safe range for FTL. Two escorting destroyers, the _Fretensis_ and _Aratta_ , were waiting for her.

Aboard the relative small size ship was Anita Goyle, Alliance representative to the Turian Hierarchy and the other species if they show up for any sort of negotiation. She was sent as soon as possible her higher-ups got word from Task Force Sirius that the aliens wanted to engage in diplomacy. She was considered the most experienced for the matter since she spent a lot of time with the Quarians at Arcturus and with Garrus.

Along with her was Garrus Vakarian. He wasn't specifically told but he knew he was going home. Sure, he will have to go through a lot of interviews and debriefings, even if he wasn't an active military cadre. But it was inevitable and he didn't mind it. He was going home. But what he was looking forward to the most was to bring the traitors at C-Sec to justice. He knew they had been sold out, sent to die so they can be rid of a few bad beans.

Another person present was Rael'Zorah. The Conclave and Representative Koris have selected him to represent his people in the negotiations. He'd do a better job at it than Gerrel. Rael knew he had to get as beast a deal as possible from the meetings. The Quarian Republic was still weak. It needed to get its hands on resources that would be invested in New Rannoch for them to become fully independent. Living on a planet was very much different than on space ships. They had some debts to the Alliance already, even if the terms were very long term. But at least the stolen – or not stolen since it was claimed as a spoil of war – small Turian dry dock that was in orbit of Magna was a very good start in this direction.

They would meet with Ambassador Quentius and others at Magna to lay out the groundwork for a real treaty. Kaevus Eudorian would get there aboard a cruiser and not via civilian vessels.

* * *

 **Palaven, Cipritine**

 **Palaven Command HQ**

To say that Flavian was a happy Turian wouldn't make it justice. He finished reading the report he was supposed to forward to Fedorian, a report compiled by the other employees here based on the information sent by Quentius. First thing after he gets some free time will be to get in touch with his wife and daughter to tell them about Garrus.

Flavian made his way through the uniformed and work-suited Turians in the hallways of the building and reached the closed doors of a meeting room. Two guards in armor and with rifles in hands were stationed on either side of the door. They recognized Flavian and allowed him to join the ongoing session. Fedorian was talking with multiple officers and aides.

"What about the countermeasures to the communications buoy network? We can't have these aliens hacking into those at their will," Fedorian said.

"Our best electronic and cybernetic warfare specialists have been working around the clock to safeguard them from hacking. We're currently trying to exploit a design flaw of the buoys to our advantage by flooding the channels when an incursion is detected. Now that we have analyzed the files you have forwarded us, and that we have a generic trace for the alien algorithms, we're working on something more long term," a Turian in nonmilitary clothing answered.

"The Vol Protectorate is mobilizing its own fleet. They are converging on the Aethon Node in the Aethon Cluster," somebody else said.

"Good. I hope we won't have to call on their ships, though."

"Further enemy presence spotted in Asari space. Preliminary reports intercepted by Hierarchy Intelligence indicates that a large Human force has occupied the border colony of Usmenia, all Asari forces in that sector gone dark. They are slowly pushing towards the galactic northwest. Predictions put them on a steady course towards the Athena Nebula," an intelligence guy reported. "The Asari are assembling a naval force to counterattack if they push further into their territory. I think the colony of Lessus will be left to its fate."

' _They are attacking the Asari hard. But why? We're the only ones who haven't had our home systems raided, unlike the Salarians and Asari. What are they after? If they want to isolate us of any aid they surely did it. But they're still pressuring them harder than I would. No, the Humans must be after something related to the Asari,'_ Fedorian thought. He found it really curious that despite the fact that it was a Turian fleet and army at Shanxi, the Humans were seemingly contempt in sitting at Magna and not do a lot more.

"Sir, we have all the forces required for the retake of Magna on standby. General Victus' forces have arrived at Relay 130 and one of his escorting vessels intercepted an Asari cruiser that was trying to use the Relay," an officer told the Primarch.

"Have they been halted?" Fedorian asked.

"Yes sir. The Hierarchy vessels present there have told the Asari captain that the Relay was off limits due to the enemy's presence on the other side. One Ambassador Irissa of the Republics threatened us with economic sanctions if we continue to interfere with official Council operations."

Fedorian sighed in Turian. The Council was again trying to mangle itself with Hierarchy military operations that shouldn't concern them as much. But he deduced the fact that the ship was there to broker peace with the Humans and Quarians. Just that Fedorian interdicted any ship to go through the Relay while Quentius was there. He didn't want the enemy to think that they're threatened while his own man tries to broker a ceasefire. He checked the countdown until Quentius' given deadline. If they got no word until 9 more hours passed, then they'd assume the worst case scenario happened and go in with military force to retake the colony with the sword.

Just then, Fedorian noticed Flavian in the room. He wasn't there at the beginning. So he addressed him.

"Vakarian, any input on this?"

Flavian approached the table after he had listened to the reports. "I find it strange that they are not pressuring us as they are doing it to the Republics. And we know too little at best to draw a conclusion. I'd advise we proceed with caution and don't underestimate them. Who knows what might be their purpose?"

A General present scoffed at that. "I bet they're too scared to pick a fight with us. Primarch, let us strike now and bring them down! We can't allow a new species to run rampant like they are now. We're the protectors of the galaxy and we must do everything in our power to subdue galactic threats."

"Don't be so sure, General," Flavian said. "Least we throw our forces into the meat grinder hidden in a well thought out trap and plan by our foe. None of our probes sent to Magna have returned. We are in the dark. Or we were. We have news from Ambassador Quentius."

Fedorian stood straight from the galactic map. "Spit it out, Vakarian. Is it good or bad?" he inquired.

"It's good. Ambassador Quentius was partially successful. But partially in a good way. A ceasefire is in effect between the Hierarchy and the… Quarian Republic and the Human Systems Alliance," Flavian answered. "Here is the digital format of the treaty. A paper support one will be in our hands as soon as Quentius returns. And the data from the sensors is still processed. It will take a few more hours before a report is compiled."

"Are there any terms to the ceasefire?" Fedorian asked.

To that, Flavian used his omnitool to bring a larger holographic projection of the treaty in digital format. It was written in the standard Turian dialect. On the left side were the seals of the Alliance and of the Republic. On the right side was the seal of the Turian Hierarchy.

…

 _CEASEFIRE_

 _This document represents a formal declaration for a ceasefire between the Turian Hierarchy on one side, and the Human Systems Alliance and the Quarian Republic on the other, on the date of July 15_ _th_ _2180 Standard Earth Calendar._

 _The terms of the ceasefire are as follows:_

 _Neither side will send warships in the other's claimed space; only diplomatic vessels will be allowed. Failure to respond to hails and warnings issued by the offended side is grounds to lethal reaction._

 _The Turian Hierarchy will not aid the Salarian Union or Asari Republics for the duration of the ceasefire. Any aid that will result in the betterment of the military of the aforementioned governments will nullify the ceasefire between the Hierarchy, and the Alliance and Republic. Humanitarian aid for the refugees is accepted._

 _The Human Systems Alliance will unconditionally release Admiral Kaevus Eudorian to the Turian Hierarchy as soon as possible._

 _The solar system that contains Relay 130 will be treated as a buffer zone and be devoid of military assets for the duration of the ceasefire._

 _The Hierachy's diplomats' ships will be allowed safe passage between Magna and the rest of Turian space._

 _All offensive operations against the Hierarchy or against the Alliance and the Republic by either side will be halted._

 _The Human Systems Alliance and the Quarian Republic will cease offensive operations against the Asari Republics and Salarian Union for the duration of the ceasefire._

 _The Human Systems Alliance guarantees the rights of Turian citizens on the colony world of Magna for the duration of the ceasefire; within reason._

 _The Turian Hierarchy takes it upon itself to open diplomatic channels between the Citadel Council, Humanity and the Quarian people in order to facilitate and accelerate the signing of a ceasefire between the two belligerent sides._

 _The ceasefire comes under effect on the date of 16_ _th_ _July 2180 Standard Earth Calendar, 0000 hours GMT, for an unlimited amount of time – presumably until a formal peace treaty is agreed upon; subject to rectification by either sides._

 _ **Signatories of the document:**_

 _Representing the Human Systems Alliance with the Alliance Government's and Presidential blessing, FLEET ADMIRAL TADIUS AHERN_

 _Representing the Quarian Republic with the Conclave's and Representative Koris' blessing, ADMIRAL HAN'GERREL_

 _Representing the Turian Hierarchy with the Primarch's blessing, AMBASSADOR OCTAVIUS QUENTIUS_

…

"Who are they to interdict us to aid our allies?" somebody offended asked.

"Calm down. It's a rather insignificant term," Fedorian said.

"Well, at least we get Admiral Eudorian back, sir."

"Indeed. Maybe he can tell us how to counteract them. He must have studied their tactics in the battle."

Most of the present high ranking personnel were happy to hear that a ceasefire was signed and that there was no need for heavy military action. Others who were more proud felt somewhat shamed and backstabbed that they allowed their foes get away with it. But Fedorian took comfort in the fact that they saved more lives, lives that could never be traded for a few drops of national pride.

Even if the negotiations failed, Fedorian knew that he bought time for the Hierarchy to reach a better level of readiness. They would also have had time to debrief Eudorian and gain insight into the enemy's tactics, and further gather intel on their capabilities. However it went, the Turians only had to win.

"Send word to our ships at Relay 130 to vacate the space. Send a civilian ship rigged with surveillance systems to keep an eye on it. And allow ambassador Irissa passage to Magna. Also, relay the news to Sparatus and the Council. Vakarian!"

"Sir?"

"Do kindly remind him of the consequences of failure."

Flavian slightly shifted his mandibles in satisfaction.

* * *

 **Tartarus Installation, Undisclosed location**

 **Miranda Lawson's office**

Miranda was a busy woman as of lately. She had to fully integrate all aspects of Cerberus Division into her plans and objectives. Her set of orders was clear: extort Desolas and his officers of information, this one would go to Jack; establish an early spy network that would infiltrate Citadel space, that would go to Maya Brooks; accelerate research into biotic inhibitors and other countermeasures.

Miranda put down the datapad with her orders and took the dossier for the Corsairs back in hand. She sifted through the papers just one more time to recap. An email notified her earlier that day that Harper's men did all the legal paperwork for the Corsair Corps, as the name under which it was registered. And the private military contractor company already had just over 100 employees. Now Miranda needed a ship for them. That would fall again on Harper's shoulders to find.

Miranda thought about what kind of ship they'd use. If she wanted them as muscls in the field, they would require a decent sized ship with some combat capabilities and ground deployment capabilities. An old decommissioned light carrier would be a bad idea for that. Something to serve as a mobile HQ as well… And an unorthodox idea came to her mind.

" _Cheerleader!"_

Miranda turned her attention to her computer. Jack had just established a conversation with her from her own quarters of the base.

"Jack. Any progress with our guests?"

" _You shitting me? If you don't get me clearance for more… lucrative methods, I will grind those parrots indo dust. I'm tired of that idiot threatening the Alliance and whole civilization,"_ Jack answered.

"Oh?"

" _He's babbling about the futility of this whole thing, of the interrogation, about the war, about legacy… he's gone nuts! He's batshit crazy or simply playing stupid. I've seen stupid play before, but that's a next level shit."_

"What about the others? Are they more… cooperative?" Miranda asked.

" _I've already lost one when your scientist took him for one of their tests. Don't wanna know what plans you've got in store for them, but if you want to dissect them all and turn them into lab rats, do it after I'm finished with them."_

"Jack, we're going to return him. We just need to know more about the Turians. They are the species rated as most dangerous in case of conflict. If my scientists can work up something we could use against them I'm all pro for that," Miranda explained.

" _Where's the fun if we simply use some chemicals or diseases on them? Like that genophage stuff? Nevermind that. I just wanted to give you my report so far. Sending it now,"_ Jack said from her end.

"Thanks. I'll look over it. So, any plans for the next week?" Miranda asked.

" _Plans? Besides nicely asking those fuckers for military sensitive intel? Nah! Besides, aren't you up your neck in work to take time off?"_

"If I'm done with this by then… I guess not. And your clearance will come in two weeks. Keep asking them nicely while fucking with their minds."

" _I'm not one of those blue bitches. Shame you had to take them from me. I had fun with them. Those scared eyes they had…"_

"You sadistic little shit," Miranda laughed it off. "Anyway, Saturday's girls night."

" _Harper's gonna bust your ass for that."_

"He's not my type."

" _Why? You looking for some knight in shiny armor? One of those N7 maybe?"_

"I ain't looking. I'll let it come to me."

Just then, the video feed split in two and Harper's face appeared on both their screens.

" _Ladies, get the hell off this line! You wanna chat about boys, go do it on your private channels, not AIC channels,"_ he told them.

Miranda's face grew grim while Jack just jerked her head backwards in a protesting manner.

" _Oh, come on! Gimme' a break! How the hell did you even find us here?"_ Jack asked.

"Jack…"

" _Agent Zero, I'm Director. I see and know everything. Especially when it comes to my best agents and operatives,"_ he answered her. _"And I'm cutting you a week's salary for this. Oh, a ceasefire was just signed with the Turians."_ And the feed from him died.

" _Bastard,"_ Jack cursed.

And then a text message appeared in the area reserved for written chatting. It read: _"Dayum, Miranda! You got busted!"_

' _The hell?'_ Miranda asked herself. _'I must work on my privacy and encryption some more…'_

And another text message appeared: _"Brooks, you ain't off the hook either."_

* * *

 _ **SSV Normandy**_ **, Sickbay**

 **FTL transit to Arcturus**

On a bed in the mostly empty small sickbay of the stealth frigate lied Sergeant Major Alex Valentine Wyatt. She had suffered injuries from a Turian fragmentation concussive grenade going off inches from her face. In a comfy chair, at a small bureau, was Doctor Karin Chakwas.

First thing that got Chakwas' attention was when Alex started to moan. She was waking up after the surgery.

"Shit… where am I?"Alex asked as she opened her eyes.

"First Sergeant Wyatt," Chakwas said only to be immediately interrupted by Alex.

"Last time I checked I was a Sergeant Major, Doc." Alex answered as she suddenly started to feel her left cheek with her hand.

Chakwas smiled. "So it looks like your memory isn't damaged. Good. Want me to give you a quick recap, Sergeant?"

"Why do I suddenly see in 64K resolution that pen over there?" Alex asked to which Chakwas chuckled.

"Sergeant, during your last mission… you suffered injuries from a grenade. I had to rebuild your face and replace your left eye with a robotic one, since the original was in a… rather ugly shape. It was the best I can do for you on such a short notice. We're on our way to Arcturus to drop some war spoils, as Warrant Officer Vega put it, and to transfer you to the military hospital there for better treatment. Shepard was basically running with you in his arms across the cargo bay and on the stairs to get you here."

"I… I see. Thank you, Doctor. Can I see my team?"

"Only after a quick checkup for your eyesight, scars and a memory test. And I think Tali would be pretty happy to hear you're back up."

"EEH?"

* * *

 **NOTE3:** So, as you see, this chapter wasn't long. I'm making a transition to the negotiations between the two sides. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Yes, so why did I tell you to read this note? I plan on making one chapter for …cultural exchange, a sort of presentation of Humanity to the Citadel after the spirits calm down. I wanted to ask you to leave me some ideas via the reviews or PMs regarding what you think should be added. So far, what I have on my mind is a video presentation of Humanity in a chronologic order. Don't want to spoil it too much either. Ideas for that chapter are accepted until I start writing it. But it will be in the near future. We're back to scheming and other things in the next chapters. Again, I didn't make this one longer so I can publish it for you sooner.

 **NOTE4:** As always, thank you for reading. I hope you will tell me your opinions and give some feedback through **reviews** or **PMs**. Remember, bashing without reading and bigotry is not tolerated.

 **NOTE5:** And how come my story has more followers than **informedterran** 's **Mass Effect: The Terran Gambit**? Seriously, that story's generations above my own work and there are fewer people following it. No, not promoting it 'cause he paid me or something; I genuinely consider that story a masterpiece worth more attention than it's currently getting. Give it a shot, be patient, and most of all, as Oddball from _Kelly's Heroes_ would put it, _"Have a little faith, baby. Have a little faith."_


	12. Ch 12 - Frailty

**NOTE1:** Greetings! This chapter took longer to publish than I wanted. I always revisited it to edit a few parts… well, I still get that hunch but I bring it to you in its state. This would have been a never ending cycle of editing every time I felt like I was ready. Not much for Ch 12, but I hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Frailty**

* * *

 _The Human is a most interesting individual. I have had a few Human customers pass my establishment's doors since contact with them. Some were much more intriguing than others. I have seen in them the potential for the astounding and unimaginable. But also for the ultimate destruction, what they are willing to do to protect what they hold dear. And what they'd do to the one responsible for the loss of their loved ones._

 _One thing that stands out is the Human's desire to win and conquer. There is an ambition and a fire burning in them. I have seen their thoughts about the Citadel and the galaxy. They were awed by the Citadel and that sparked a fire in their minds and hearts, a burning passion to have it for themselves; contrary to what we were expecting – to provoke a feeling of humility and leniency._

 _I realized then that I witnessed images of grandeur and of conquest. I realized that the Council is at a greater risk than during the Rachni Wars and Krogan Rebellions. These people aren't simple brutes who charge head on or genocidal insects. They are intelligent, compassionate and absolutely ruthless if needed. We have firsthand witnessed their skills honed for conflict and it sent tremors throughout our military._

 _We must tread carefully with this species, for they have the intellect to outmaneuver us, the patience to outlast us in the long run, and the belligerence to grind their foes into dust._

 _I will end my report by quoting a famous figure in Human history, a quote I've read in one of their thoughts during the meld. A people's sayings and quotes says a lot about them. And so does this: Veni, vidi, vici. I came, I saw, I conquered._

 _(_ _ **Agent Consort**_ _'s report to Asari Military Intelligence, Personal notes)_

* * *

 **Earth, London Alliance HQ**

 **1** **st** **November 2157**

"Leonard, stand still for a damn moment," a 24 years old Averescu heard the voice of the same woman who was neatly arranging his uniform not long before the ceremony. "You'd think that they'd drill it into you to look better than this."

"Dammit Ana, you sound just like Kat," the officer said back to his sister as she patted him on the shoulders.

"She'd be so proud if she saw you today like this," Ana said with a glint of sadness in her voice. "Come on, baby brother. I know she's watching you right now. Go. After the ceremony we'll go have dinner in the evening with Michael," she told him and waved him away with a smile on her lips.

A ceremony in memory of every man and woman, in uniform or not, who died during the Insurrection a few years ago was being held in major cities all around Alliance space. The ceremony in London was going to unfold in the large courtyard of the Alliance Headquarters here. Soldiers, Marines and sailors were standing at attention in the middle. Each of them in their unique colors – blue and a little black for the Navy, black for the Marine Corps, and green for the Army.

The civilians were seated closer to the gardens of the courtyard. It was a warm autumn late morning and the trees were shedding their leaves every so often when the wind blew. Averescu was in the second line of the small parade block representing the Navy.

He glanced over the civilian stands to make sure his older sister was there. Ever since he got news of his girlfriend's death in 2154 he was trapped in a downwards spiral of emotions. But his sister was always there to comfort him. He'd give anything to see Katerina alive and well. If only she didn't join the Corps…

The fanfare began to play traditional military music for the opening as high ranking officials filed onto the stage.

"Hey, isn't that Hackett?" Averescu heard the person behind him ask.

"Where?"

"There, by Vice Admiral Hirata's side."

"Holy hell, sure looks like him."

"Damn, wish I'd be Rear Admiral at his age. Guess he's the second Grissom."

"Shut up, idiot. You can barely keep track of your designated station and you want to be Rear Admiral?"

"I'd like to see you pull the kind of maneuver Hackett did at Hermes Xi against those rebels."

"Shut the fuck up, boys!" an angry Marine hissed at them from the Marine block on their left. Averescu turned his attention to him. He saw a person about the same age as he was, maybe two or three years older. He had big scars on the right side of his face, mainly in a circular manner around his eye which was definitely artificial. It was a younger Zaeed Massani.

After a few minutes of fanfare, the music died and the highest ranking person took the word. It was Vice Admiral Hirata Yasuko.

"It's been three years since the conclusion of the bloody strife known as the Insurrection. We have collectively shed blood, paid in lives for a greater and better Humanity. When we thought that we were a strong nation, rebel and traitorous elements both to the Alliance and Humanity manifested themselves on the colonies of Kharak and Eternium.

But, just like our revolutionary forefathers of the 21st century, we were able to overcome those criminals who didn't mind if they killed thousands of children and mothers, if they took thousands of innocent lives in their struggle to divide us for their personal ambitions.

We have gathered here today to remember every brave man and woman who made the ultimate sacrifice for a united Humanity. To remember the sailors who died in the cold void of the space, the soldiers and Marines who bled in the deserts of Kharak and in the cities of Eternium."

As the female Vice Admiral of Japanese origin finished her opening speech and made way for a Brigadier General of the Marine Corps to say a few words, all hell broke loose.

It began with a cracking sound specific to super high velocity bullets. A sniper just took a shot at somebody in the vicinity. Then gunfire at one of the entrances to the courtyard. Civilians were panicking while the people with military training were going into combat mode. Averescu reached for his sidearm, an M10 pistol, and pulled it out.

"Get down!"

"Alliance Intelligence Counter Terrorist unit, everybody get down!" a loud voice said. Men geared in the characteristic black armor set of Alliance Intelligence poured into the gardens from the backstage. They held their rifles aimed at the crowd, looking for somebody. They filed through the civilian stands and were converging on a spot somewhere in the last row.

In the last row was a man wearing gardening clothes, _Harper's Commodities_ was written on his clothes. Probably one of the people whose job was to maintain the gardens of the London Alliance HQ. _Harper's Commodities_ is one of the many companies founded by Jack Harper's father, the latter inheriting his father's business empire. Said company was well known Alliance-wide and provides house work services.

"Liberty or death!" said man cried out loud.

Some civilians from the front rows were being evacuated. But none were too fast. For in an instant, the stands went up in flames. That day, Leonard Averescu watched his older sister burn to death. His only family left. He was again unable to do something, just like when his girlfriend took a bullet to the head and he wasn't there to save her. But he was here now. When Leonard threw himself with his sister in his arms into the small pond in a dire attempt to save her life, it was too late. He would find out a week later from his would-be brother-in-law that his sister was pregnant. Leonard howled in emotional pain way more than from the pain felt by the burns on his arms, the latter rather feeling numb compared to the former.

* * *

 _ **SSV Atlantia**_ **, QEC room**

 **Second Fleet, Eridani System**

 **Present day**

"Yes, sir. I have effectively ordered the cessation of offensive operations against the Citadel Council member governments," Hackett reported to the president. "I've recalled Mikhailovich's forces that were raiding Salarian shipping lanes and opportunity targets. I've recalled Radovid's task force from progressing further into enemy space. His new orders are to consolidate any gains made and start evacuating the Army units who are occupying Usmenia."

" _And the attack on the Turian home system?"_ Montgomery asked. He had relocated to Arcturus from Earth as soon as he heard about the Turian ambassador wishing to discuss a ceasefire.

"Halted. The _Normandy_ is on her way to Arcturus to drop off enemy hardware and to change her nuclear arsenal. She's still going to exchange her few Sunburst and most Shiva nuclear warheads with the Apocalypse missiles. Should things go south, we will have her on standby to destroy Turian shipyards, fuel refineries, fuel depots, supply stations and what else she can find worth nuking in Trebia System."

" _Good thing it never came down to the second part of your offensive operation,"_ Montgomery sighed. _"Ambassador Goyle should start negotiations with the Asari diplomat at Magna soon. Hopefully we can conclude this war sometime soon."_

"Don't sound apologetic, mister President," Hackett told him. "It wasn't us who went looking for a fight. They attacked Shanxi and we responded to that aggression. There is nothing we should feel bad about. Now that they came to us asking for a truce is in our advantage. I just hope you will secure us a good standing on the political scene."

" _You do know that I and Representative Koris were planning to send Goyle and Zorah to the Citadel, right? If they didn't come, I wanted us to go to them before we blew this into a war of extinction."_

"I wouldn't have gone that far, but I see your point and agree with you, sir. My duty is to defend Humanity with weapon in hands if worst comes to fruition. Yours with the pen," Hackett added.

" _True. Alright, Fleet Admiral. Thank you for your time. I have Director Harper on another line with further events that require my attention. Please keep me posted,"_ Montgomery said. Hackett saluted him before his image disappeared from the QEC projector.

Hackett stepped off the QEC small platform that picked his image to display somewhere else. He had yet another meeting with Casiade and Singh to attend where they'd analyze their current standing. Hackett took a break of 10 minutes from constantly giving orders, analyzing the current theaters of operations and coordinating the Navy accordingly.

"Sir?" he heard a feminine voice. Hackett opened his eyes to meet the _Atlantia_ 's Captain. She was offering him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Captain. Really needed it. I wonder if Grissom had it this hard in his days."

"Raising a kid as big as the Alliance Navy back then certainly wasn't easy. But our job's never easy."

"Indeed…" Hackett admitted and rubbed his chin and face to feel how much his facial hair had grown. He felt the scar on his right side and remembered the day he got it. Many innocent folks died that day because of the AIC's incompetence.

* * *

 **Serpent Nebula, Widow System**

 **Citadel, Turian Embassy**

"The nerve on that man…" Sparatus cursed as he recounted his conversation with Flavian. The proud Turian representative on the Council just got a mouthful from an advisor. An advisor! Basically, Flavian told him in a professional yet salty way that he must bring the news to the Council about the ceasefire, forward them all necessary documentation and successfully engage and conclude the negotiations for a lasting treaty with the Alliance and the Republic. In the event of failure, Primarch Fedorian would use his political power to get rid of him as a Councilor and appoint him a shitty post. If he isn't found guilty of derelict in the line of duty.

True, Fedorian had more political power and influence than Sparatus. But that didn't mean that the Councilor didn't have support within the ranks of the military. There were a few generals and admirals who backed him up. No, Sparatus would comply for now with the orders.

' _Just when everything was going well…'_

Sparatus met his colleagues in the Turian Embassy. Ever since Fedorian told them that Ambassador Quentius was on his merry way to broker peace, Tevos found herself spending more and more time in the Turian Embassy. And Valern had to go there too if he wanted to meet his colleagues since they spent most of their time there than in the Council Chambers.

"Tevos, Valern. Ambassador Quentius was successful. He signed a peace treaty with the Humans and Quarians," Sparatus announced.

"Thank the Goddess!" Tevos muttered a silent prayer too.

"Here, have a look on this," Sparatus offered the two a datapad each with the document in digital form.

The Asari and Salarian Councilors read the document. Tevos developed a frown when she read the clause stating that the Hierarchy will not give military aid to the Republics and Union in case the conflict would go on. But she was more than happy to see that Quentius, being the good and smart man he was, had the enemy agree on halting offensive operations. The Hierarchy was taking one more step towards diplomacy rather than military response.

"Must personally congratulate Ambassador Quentius for his work," Valern said.

"Primarch Fedorian allowed Irissa passage to Magna so she can take it one step further. The Humans have returned Admiral Eudorian to the Hierarchy," Sparatus further added. He bit the part where he wanted to say _"so we can question him on his incompetence to subdue this race."_

"What is Primarch Fedorian planning to do?" Tevos inquired.

"Now he should be in a session with the military summit he summoned. STG Commander Jonis and Matriarch Lidanya arrived at Palaven Command hours before the summit."

"Councilors!" they heard a Turian's voice. The three turned to see Executor Venari Pallin of C-Sec approaching them.

"What is it, Executor?" Sparatus asked.

"Bad news. A large group of Asari protesters have occupied by force the Edroki Plaza and the entrance to the Council Central Archives on the Zakera Ward. C-Sec there have been unable to stop them," Pallin reported.

"What? How in Spirits name aren't you able to control a group of civilians, Executor!?" Sparatus inquired.

"Local commanding officers refused to use force, Councilor. I gave them permission to use force to clear the Plaza and the Archives entrance. They refused," Pallin answered.

"Use force? Executor, your job is to protect the citizens, not harm them needlessly," Valern pointed out.

"Still, we must do something. Edroki Plaza is a major commercial hub and most commerce and transactions there have been paralyzed by the angry protesters. Companies have closed their doors and stationed their own security forces to protect their central headquarters from possible looters and vandals. Unless we want the gangsters to make an appearance in force we must do something about it."

"What's the situation at the Archives?" asked Tevos.

"C-Sec forces charged with guarding the Central Archives have sealed the entrance to the second level and have put up barricades. They're using riot suppression gases to drive the mob out of the first level. I request permission to dispatch forces to Zakera Ward from Bachjret Ward to assist in dispersing the protesters."

"Are they protesting in regards to the war?" Tevos' calm voice asked.

"Yes. It should appear on Citadel News too. Those aliens' public declaration instigated the civilian population to unrest and open protests. They're demanding the Council takes action regarding the situation, least we see them in open riots all across the station," Pallin said.

Tevos sighed. There were protests on Thessia and other Asari colonies too. And they were threatening to degenerate into riots with the word out there that Human forces have captured Usmenia and are threatening to occupy Lessus too. Not to forget the brazen raid on the Parnitha System. The Asari population was scared and felt somewhat backstabbed. Montgomery did well to portray the Council as the warmongers and Harper's plan was giving results. _"When sovereign and subject are in accord, put division between them."_

"Executor, please prepare a detail for Zakera Ward. I will take two SPECTREs with me and address the people in the streets," Tevos said as she got up.

"What are you doing, Tevos?" her Turian counterpart asked.

"I'll tell the people what they want to hear," she clarified and walked out of the Embassy.

"Executor," Valern called to get his attention. "I'd like to come to C-Sec HQ on the Presidium to better analyze the situation."

Pallin looked at him for a moment before replying. "Uhm, sure. Follow me, Councilor."

Valern's real purpose was another one.

* * *

 **Palaven, Cipritine**

 **Palaven Command HQ, Military summit**

Inside the huge bunker that served as Palaven Command's headquarters a meeting was taking place. One summoned by Primarch Fedorian to consult with representatives of his allies regarding the newly arisen Human and Quarian threat. The Hierarchy had contingencies on how to deal with the Quarians previously to their disappearance. But with the Migrant Fleet now gone in some unknown parts of the galaxy for a few months, with no knowledge on its new capabilities, on its logistical support, on its deployment, the contingencies had been nullified.

Turian officers and aides were representing the majority numbers-wise. Fedorian was present. So was General Septimus Oraka, an aging military commander who was thinking about retirement in the following years. Representing the Asari Republics was Matriarch Lidanya. She wasn't the happiest person when her superiors sent her on a very short notice to Palaven from the Citadel. Representing the Salarian Union was STG Commander Napol Jonis, one of the highest ranking officers of the STG.

"Let us take a look at our situation," Fedorian started the meeting after introductions and greetings were over. "So far, the Hierarchy is in no immediate danger of being attacked due to the ceasefire our ambassador was able to obtain, and due to our fleets having quarantined the sector of space that contains Magna and Relay 130, the only known route into Citadel space from Relay 314 where the Humans were discovered."

"Obviously not only route," Jonis said. "They found an alternate route that circumnavigates the Relay 314 – Magna – Relay 130 corridor and attacked the Asari Republics and the Union. Either there is such a way, or these Humans actually developed an alternate form of FTL that doesn't require the use of Mass Relays."

"Eezo is the only-" Oraka began when he was cut off by the STG Commander.

"Didn't say independent of Eezo. Just that it doesn't require the use of Mass Relays. The possibility exists for it being a very advanced Eezo based FTL drive, but few available readings on Human vessels seem to contradict that theory. We detected a very low Eezo spectrum on their ships when compared to Citadel vessels."

"The fact remains that our fleets are unable to counteract them if they can drop out of FTL wherever they want," Lidanya added. "The Republics have considered the same scenario Commander Jonis briefly presented. We're using asteroids, derelict ships, remains of stations and satellites, anything, to build bubbles of debris around strategic locations."

"You Asari have witnessed firsthand how tough their dreadnoughts are. Its barriers would resist against impacts at FTL speed on debris," Oraka said.

"But other lesser ships wouldn't. That will leave the dreadnought much more vulnerable without its escorts," Fedorian continued and got a nod from Lidanya.

"Risky strategy based on the assumption that they are traversing the void in real space FTL," Jonis stated.

"Are you suggesting something, Commander?" Fedorian asked politely.

"The possibility exists that they're not using FTL in real space. Again, it's lacking evidence, but the possibility exists. We know too little about the aliens to draw conclusions."

Fedorian sighed. "Our strategic locations are heavily defended both by ships and a dense grid of weapon platforms. I am confident that they'd hold just enough for reinforcements to arrive. Last thing we want is the aliens crippling our industry, economy and military with surprise attacks."

"Either way, it's more than worth noting that our tactics are rigid. I have been in a session with the Asari military matriarchs and they refuse to acknowledge that the galactic naval doctrine is too rigid. We have a very slow response time to threats, as if we still have weeks to prepare for it," Lidanya said. "We are no longer fighting the Krogan here."

"Indeed. The Krogan didn't make use of discretion when preparing for battle. They massed forces in open sight of the Council during the Rebellions and we had time to prepare for it," Fedorian admitted. "By going over what we witnessed happen in the past two weeks, I believe that renovation of naval tactics are in order. We need a much more fluid defense. That's why I wanted the Citadel Joint Fleets to be reformed into a rapid response and mobile force."

"Such change will take time to implement, Primarch," Lidanya noted. "What intelligence do we have on them so far?"

A projection was brought up. It showed profiles of Alliance ships as recorded by Quentius' ship with its retrofitted passive surveillance systems. The first thing they saw was the small frigate. A Turian intelligence officer took the word.

"We have identified this ship to be of the frigate analogue. It looks like it boasts a spinal large caliber cannon for a frigate. We believe that they don't fire mass accelerated rounds at high velocities, but they're still a vessel to be reckoned with if the raids on Salarian shipping lanes are anything to go by."

"Vessel very quick. Must have thin armor," Jonis said.

"Indeed. They seem to have missile tubes too on their dorsal sides. We have also been able to identify AA mounts on them. Low AA rating forces us to deduce that they're susceptible to disruptor torpedo attacks from very long range."

Then a presentation of a destroyer replaced the frigate.

"This ship falls in the category of light cruiser. Like the frigate analogue, this has a spinal projectile based high caliber cannon. It has heavier armor compared to the frigate, as you can see here…" he highlighted sections of the ship, "and here… it has additional plating mounted on its standard hull. It's mostly concentrated on the front of the ship than its rear. They could lead the charge and take a punishment if that is their role. But they're quick too for the rather heavy armor they seem to boast for a light cruiser."

"A fight between these light cruisers and our frigates would be a massacre according to our simulations," Septimus said. "Our frigates can win only if they outnumber these ships by an order of 4 or with cruiser support."

The image was replaced by an Ares-Class cruiser. It was put side by side with the destroyer. Fedorian watched his colleagues' reactions. Lidanya had her big eyes wide open as she took the details. Jonis was hard to read, his Salarian face perfect for a Skyllian Five card game.

"This is a light dreadnought analogue…"

"Like those the Hierarchy built and maintains, the 'pocket dreadnought'," Jonis quickly said.

"…Armor-wise, we can't tell much. Just that it can take a beating from an Asari cruiser as seen in the raid on the Parnitha System. Their main gun is, as you all know, energy based or particle based. They are extremely dangerous. Only a ship of similar size or higher can efficiently take it down according to simulations. And that is with damage taken by our ship. They have heavier AA coverage and a potent secondary armament, most likely designed to counter lower classes."

The Spirit-Class battleship appeared next.

"This is their mainstay dreadnought. It measures up to 1,500 meters in length, longer than any regular Citadel dreadnought, with armament to match its size. From what scans and visual data we gathered, we identified a projectile based spinal cannon AND an energy or particle based one. The armor looks quite tough and it's safe to assume that their barriers are formidable. So far we have identified at least 21 of these vessels in Asari space and at Magna. They're a tough opponent but overwhelming them in simulations gives us the victory. Keep in mind that these simulations have been run based on the little data we were able to uncover and most of it are assumptions."

"There's still those behemoths of ships, larger than two kilometers," Lidanya said. "They seem to lack main armament and they act as a support platform for strike craft."

"Although a seemingly useless concept, it has destroyed an Asari dreadnought and severely crippled another," Fedorian said. "This new concept of vessel fundamentally changes everything we knew of naval warfare."

"Indeed. We have nothing to effectively counter it. One wonders how the Humans came with that concept. I assume they have had plenty of experience with the ship. Maybe cultural experience?" Jonis theorized.

"It pales in comparison to the monster that we've seen at Magna," Fedorian said and nodded to the officer. He brought up the image of _SSV Sirius_ , the Reach-Class Fleet Carrier that acts as the flagship of the Third Fleet.

"Goddess!"

"Quite troublesome indeed… this nullifies the theory of these aliens relying on Eezo technology. Sizes and variety of vessels clear sign of a belligerent race. Must not underestimate."

"There's also one astounding detail than could prove game changing in naval engagements," Lidanya said and got the full attention of everybody present. "Our ammunition."

"What of it? Please explain what you mean to say," Fedorian demanded of her.

"We have fought them most and have the most data on their ships. Their armor's tough. No denying there. Advanced titanium alloys. And it's thick. Our mass accelerator shipboard cannons fire shells that flatten on impact and expand to deliver their kinetic energy on a higher surface and tore off chunks of hull plating. That exposes the interior and causes violent atmospheric ventilation. Their main cannon shells are similar, but they don't flatten. They penetrate armor. A similar case can be seen when we're looking at their secondary batteries. The shells fired are of an armor piercing variety. They go through our hull and penetrate up to a few decks before they detonate some high explosive payload. This deals further damage in that it leaves an opening from where the ship vents air and the explosion further damages the interior," Lidanya explained.

"I see your point, Matriarch. We could develop an armor piercing slug for our mass accelerators, you mean?" Jonis inquired.

"Indeed. It might take some time, but it's vital if we want to punch through that thick hull plating. We can't add much armor to our ships because it would raise Eezo consumption. An armor piercing shell with a delayed flattening effect would be fantastic."

"Indeed. Any word on Admiral Eudorian?"

"We still have to wait for Admiral Eudorian's return so we can debrief him and gain any insight from a commander who's been in a large scale battle with them. His experience will give us a better understanding," Fedorian said. What he and the others didn't know yet is that Eudorian was removed from command prior to the battle and confined to the brig. "Has the STG been able to break through their cyber defenses? Any luck in that field?"

"Unfortunately not. The few attempts we made were futile. The crews of our electronic warfare crafts reported a formidable cybernetic and electronic warfare defense suite on the enemy ships. Attempts to hack one of their dreadnoughts has resulted in the loss of our ship. I theorize there might be AI involved or extremely advanced VIs," Jonis said.

The possibility of the Humans using AIs was very disconcerting. That had them thinking for a few moments.

"While I don't deny the possibility, I consider it unlikely," Oraka forwarded his opinion. "The Quarians hate AIs. If these Humans have them… I don't see how things would work out between the two. Even up to the point of a military alliance."

"You can't afford the luxury of principles when your race is being pushed to the edge, Septimus," Fedorian added.

"Well said, Primarch," Lidanya approved. "Who is to say that it wasn't the Quarians who made them? I think SPECTRE Vasir and the STG team assigned to her during her investigation came up with the possibility."

"Indeed. Pirate ships in the Traverse were hacked flawlessly. Possibility of AI existence very high," the Salarian spoke. "And the breach of extranet security protocols hints at the same possibility."

"We'd need to stretch our forces way too thin to conventionally hold off the initial onslaught against them," Oraka admitted. "I believe it would be time to call on the races with no seat on the Council to raise military funds and free some of our patrols so we can use them somewhere else."

"That is something we will have to bring up in the Council. It's a very sensitive matter with the Batarians. And one just as delicate with the Elcor after the Council's…" came Fedorian's voice who held back a few bad words about the Council regarding their method of dealing with the Elcor after the incident that involved them, the Quarians and several Turian warships.

"Why wait for them to strike?" Jonis asked. "Why don't we strike with a powerful fleet if hostilities rekindle?"

They considered it for a moment. The holographic projection brought up the little info they had on that sector of the galactic map.

"We know too little about their space. No star charts, nothing. I thought the Salarians didn't go in blind..?" Lidanya questioned.

"Sometimes we need to adapt. I believe the Council will integrate them into the Citadel species in the following years and they will share their maps with us. But if it doesn't happen and war rages on we must take action. A powerful push through their Mass Relay network will eventually lead us to key locations of strategic value. It'd be a great undertaking, but it is the only feasible way to have them focused on defense."

"It's enough for a few ships to slip past our defenses to hit us where it hurts. But the Commander's proposal is the only feasible one I see if worst comes to fruition," Oraka said. "But we need to be careful and not leave the Terminus borders undermanned."

"The only ways into Citadel space is through the Illium corridor and through the Traverse. We can blockade the main Relay nodes who link to the Traverse and hold any Terminus incursions at bay," Fedorian came up.

"Some colonies will be left at risk of attack, with no ship to defend them if we focus in a few focal points," Oraka pointed out.

"We can't win everything," Fedorian stated. "If we have the time, we will deal with the Terminus threat. They've been a thorn in our sides for too long. The Hierarchy was considering for a while now to establish advanced fortifications along the Attican Traverse – Terminus border. That way we will secure the Traverse and start colonizing it without too much trouble from pirates. That'd also put the Hegemony into place and we could use those fortifications as staging points against Terminus warlords."

"Wise to keep secret until now. The Republics would've vehemently opposed it. Maybe the Dalatrasses too."

"Only military can truly understand us…" Lidanya sighed. "Politicians…How are the Krogans factoring in?"

"Urdnot Wrex is slowly but successfully bringing the clans of Tuchanka together. Unless we do something about it, we will have a much more dangerous Krogan race on our hands. We don't know Wrex's ultimate goal," Jonis said.

"The Krogans are years away from any significant threat to our security. They can't even afford a war due to the genophage's effect on them. For the time being I suggest the STG keeps an eye on them and if we see signs of heavy arming we will step in," came Fedorian's confident voice on the matter. "So, are we in agreement with the aforementioned strategies?" he asked and got affirmative replies.

"Good to hear. Let us already form a fleet within striking range of the Relay 130 – Magna – Relay 314 corridor. I trust that you will bring this up to your governments and military high command. General Oraka here will be the Turian liaison to this effort. He's got a good record on large scale multispecies operations and logistics. Please keep in touch with him. And let the politicians worry on how they'll get the client races to mobilize and gear up. This concludes our very first session. We'll reconvene after a break to discuss details."

Fedorian fell into his seat after Lidanya, Jonis and others left the room. Oraka was about to make a move for the door too when the Primarch's voice stopped him.

"Septimus…"

"Yes, sir?"

"What is your take on this?" Fedorian asked. "On this whole mess."

"Honestly sir, it shocked me when I watched the alien… president's rant. We are at a severe disadvantage. Without intelligence on them… we are in a very bad position. They have the Quarians' star charts and know every location of interest to us while we know next to nothing about them," Oraka stated in a professional manner. "But that isn't something we don't know already. I have spent some time around Asari officers and the way Lidanya was talking… well, her superiors won't fancy the idea of a joint fleet. If anything, they will try to defend their space. They're scared. We can rely on the Union for some spy work, but I don't know what the Dalatrasses will say. Jonis recognizes the threat and what should be done, but he's acting on orders from their leadership. And, dare I say, your arguments with the Citadel since that incident with the Elcor, Quarians and the Eezo deposits only strained relations between the Hierarchy and the other two Council races."

"And I was right," Fedorian said. "I don't love the Quarians, but neither do I hate them. The Republics and Union, through the Council, abused its powers with those sanctions on the Courts of Dekuuna. Then they had to send a thousand warships looking for them… 500 Turian vessels, one being a dreadnought, lost…"

"What also concerns me just as much is if Desolas really started this. And why Eudorian didn't stop him."

Fedorian tapped with a talon on the table. "I think we should grant Quentius that investigation he told me about… For a decorated general like Arterius to go against our principles and rules… It certainly isn't comforting me when I think that there might be more than it meets the eye," the Primarch told Oraka, his mind going into suspicions and remembering Flavian's story about possible hostile elements within the Council echelons.

* * *

 _ **SDSV Ocean Princess**_ **, Conference room**

 **Close to the Magna Mass Relay**

Ambassador Irissa of the Asari Republics and negotiator for both the Republics and Union found herself face to face with a fuming Anita Goyle and a rather calm Rael'Zorah. She had to face an extremely angered Averescu earlier that day who almost shot a Salarian on the accusation of being a spy.

Basically, the Salarian's usage of passive scanners and sensors mounted in his suit before leaving the Citadel was the last drop, the cherry on top of the cake for the Human officer. He was forced to play 'greetings committee' for a second time now. And when Irissa and her entourage went through the mandatory check-ups, just like Quentius, the scanners picked up her Salarian bodyguard's devices.

Averescu was furious and all hell threatened to break loose. His Marines had their weapons aimed at the Asari diplomat and her detail while the Rear Admiral had drawn his sidearm and put it against the Salarian's forehead. It was his XO, Commander Novitska, who defused the situation. Irissa could understand the man's violent reaction to the discovery of a spy among a diplomatic delegation who wanted to negotiate peace. No matter, Averescu had the Salarian put under arrest and locked in the brig of the _Spirit of Fire_ , apparently pending trial. She cursed the idiots within the STG who thought this would be a great idea. On the other hand, Averescu will get a mouthful from Ahern and Hackett for his stunt.

"An extremely sour and counterproductive start, Ambassador Irissa," Rael began. "It's things like these that give us reasons not to trust your word for a ceasefire."

"I had no knowledge of this," Irissa tried to placate them. She genuinely didn't know, as one would conclude by the surprised look on her face when the flag officer pulled the gun on them. "I apologize.-"

"The Citadel Council itself will apologize in front of the whole galaxy, Ambassador," Goyle coolly cut her off. "Let me cut it short for you and present to you the situation. First, you attack us because we dare help a people in need!"

"That wasn't the Council's inten-"

"Second! Your SPECTRE and soldiers butchered civilians on Shanxi," Goyle said, not finished yet.

To that Irissa looked extremely offended. "I can h-"

"Vasir!" Rael said. The duo wasn't giving their Asari counterpart much of a chance to voice her thoughts.

"What?"

"Tela Vasir. And her Eclipse mercenaries. I didn't know that the Council employed mercenaries," Rael further provided. "That's a whole new level of scheming gone wrong…"

"Third! You masquerade a spy as a bodyguard? We're a patient people, Ambassador. But there's so much we will tolerate. The second was already past the tolerance level. The Alliance went to great extent to keep hidden the crimes committed by your forces. If the public finds out, they will call for blood in the streets. I strongly suggest you reconsider your next steps as a Council, Ambassador. If you wish for peace then I advise you to reconsider, least you invoke Humanity's wrath," Goyle pressed on. Rael didn't see her this fired up before.

After a staring contest, the two females seemed to relax a bit.

"Alas, we're here to find peace," Rael steered the dialogue towards its original purpose. "Ambassador Irissa, am I correct when I say that you're speaking for both the Asari Republics and the Salarian Union?"

"Indeed, Adm- I mean Ambassador Zorah. You are correct. The Council has empowered me to speak and negotiate a ceasefire in the name of all three governments. But seeing how my Turian colleague did a very good job before my arrival, I am left speaking for the Republics and Union," Irissa replied.

"Are there any terms you want to push forward?"

"We'd like to push for a basic ceasefire. The Turian Hierarchy already reached the points we wanted to bring forth and the only thing left for me is to formally conclude the bloodshed. However we would like Human forces to withdraw from Asari and Salarian space."

"That's one for the military. And it will have to wait until a peace treaty is signed," Anita replied. She got up and handed the Asari a Quarian made data chip with basic information on Humanity, the Systems Alliance and the Quarian Republic. "Before I forgot, please bring this back to the Citadel. If you excuse me, I will be back with the documents to be signed."

Irissa felt greatly insulted at how she was dismissed by the woman. She, a diplomat of the Asari race, the most advanced race in the galaxy, a diplomat here to broker a peace with the race who had the audacity to attack her home system, was barely acknowledged and shown proper respect by these upstart Asari imitations ever since she arrived.

"I apologize for my colleague, Ambassador Irissa," Rael'Zorah said in a calming tone while Irissa was focused on her own thoughts. "We will resume dialogue once she returns with the documents and we can move on to where higher level talks occur."

* * *

 **Aboard Turian diplomatic ship**

 **En route to Palaven**

Garrus was on his way home aboard Quentius' ship, the latter choosing to stay on the Asari cruiser which brought Irissa to Magna. The Hierarchy vessel was making a bee line for Palaven where it'd leave the two Turians, one an Admiral and the other a C-Sec detective.

Garrus was looking at the picture he'd taken with Shepard's team the day Montgomery made his public speech, a day before Shepard, Kaidan, Alex, James, Edi, Tali and Ashley left to fight his people. Last day of peace, first day of war.

Garrus was so caught in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Eudorian taking a seat near him at the table with a plate of food from the small buffet that Quentius had packed from the Citadel before leaving. A variety of dextro food was in his platter, from Palaven's sweetest fruits, to juicy raw vegetables and a reptile's meat.

"What you looking at there, son?" Eudorian asked.

Garrus shifted uneasily. He had finished eating the first good meal in a long time, not the Quarian paste he had to endure. As a former military man, he was used to the same food, tasteless and normally hard. But the paste was more like a soup. He shifted his attention to the older naval officer.

"Sir, apologies. I didn't notice you were here," he tried to change the suspect as he subtly closed his omnitool.

"It's alright," Eudorian asked as he bit from the meat. "Who were those aliens-"

"Humans," Garrus corrected.

"…the humans in that picture? I didn't meet many of them. Spent most of my time in a cell and in an interrogation room from time to time. Unlike you…"

"Buddies. And I didn't choose I stayed."

"I wasn't saying it an a bashing manner, young man. Heard about your story from Ambassador Quentius. Come on, tell me about them," Eudorian pushed.

Garrus opened his omnitool's interface and brought up the same picture. In the left side of the table where they were eating at the _Galaxy Lounge_ restaurant on Arcturus Station was himself. Shepard was the next person with a burger in his left hand while the right one was giving a mock military salute. Ashley was more presentable than her CO, giving a sideway glance to the camera. Then it was Tali-

"That Quarian's without her mask!" Eudorian exclaimed. "How- Why isn't she wearing it? I heard their immune system isn't good."

Garrus chuckled. "She's Tali'Zorah."

"As in Admiral Rael'Zorah's daughter?"

"Yes… they're working on a permanent solution to their immune system and she was using the intermediary booster pills that day," Garrus explained. Eudorian could guess a hint of affection in Garrus' voice. "Anyway, the next one is Edi, an AI," he paused to see Eudorian's reaction which didn't come.

"What? I know about their AIs. Even spoke to one of them during interrogation. No point in losing sleep over that topic right now. Who's the other female?"

"Her name's Alex," Garrus replied. The brunette was smiling and giving the Vulcan salute. Next to her, Kaidan was looking like he was having a good laugh.

"What's with that grouping of her fingers? Is she trying to imitate a Turian hand?" Eudorian asked.

Garrus chuckled again. "No sir. That means 'live long and prosper' in their culture. Apparently it's a two centuries old salute from an early science fiction series of theirs. Shepard did mention Alex had a thing for old human media culture. The man next to her is Kaidan. Good man that one too. And the last one's James. He can give a Krogan a run for his money, that kind of a beast he is."

Eudorian checked James better. True, the shirt was rather tight on him. His light Mohawk was giving him a rebel's look. His shoulders were pretty big and an intensely worked physique was showing through his shirt. He looked tall too. Eudorian has seen Humans in armor or uniform, but none were coming close to the beefed up soldier in the picture. It helped James that he was an N7 and that N7s were given extra augmentations for increased endurance and strength. Nothing on superhuman levels, but an N7 was a tough nut to crack. The population didn't know this little detail and it was a state secret.

"My money's still on a Krogan," Eudorian jested. A short silence followed his words.

"Say Admiral," Garrus said and paused for a moment, looking for the right words, "why did you attack them? Why start this war?" and he turned to look Eudorian in the eyes.

The older man swallowed the food in his mouth. He felt offended but the lad didn't know the whole thing, so he could be pardoned.

"I didn't want this to happen," he started. "It was Desolas' and Vasir's screw up. I did my duty to the Hierarchy and the Council. But due to how Councilor Sparatus assigned seniority to us, I got outranked by Desolas when we found their planet. Nothing went well… I got removed from command, lost my ship… my crew, my soldiers…"

At the mention of Sparatus' name Garrus' blood seemed to flow faster through his veins. _'That bastard…'_

"Hey, kid!" Eudorian said aloud.

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out on me. What got you so concerned?"

Garrus breathed in air and wanted to speak. To tell the older Turian what bothers him and what he suspects is going on. But he thought better and slowly exhaled the air from his chest.

"Nothing… I'm thinking about all those lives lost," he stated with a short pause. "They wanted to come out to the Council, Admiral. They genuinely wanted to meet us in a better light than the current situation. But the Council had to screw it up! Like they always do!" he said the last sentence with anger. Garrus stood up and slowly walked out. "Excuse me, Admiral. I want some time alone."

' _The Turian Rebel…'_ Eudorian thought with a glint of glee. But his mind turned to its cynical side. _'The times, they're changing.'_

* * *

 **CODEX UPDATE:**

 **[C1] Jon Grissom**

Jon Grissom (2035 – 2113) was a pioneer of human space exploration, the first Fleet Admiral of the Systems Alliance Navy, strategist and theorist of space combat, and a Rear Admiral of the United States Navy. He was the commanding officer of a United Nations small exploratory vessel in the early 2090s, the _UNSV Interstellar_ (for the warship, see _SSV Interstellar_ ), and the commanding officer of the Alliance's First Fleet between 2108 – 2113.

Born in the United States of America in 2035, Grissom didn't distinguish himself as a child, being considered 'an average Joe' up until he decided to follow a military career in the Navy. He graduated from the USNA Annapolis and had a swift ascension through the ranks up until a scandal that had him stagnate for a few years.

When the United Nations called for explorers to chart the stars, Grissom immediately joined the program as a volunteer. After multiple interviews and examinations, he was given command of the _UNSV Interstellar_ , a 150 meter long exploratory vessel equipped with the first generation of hyperspace FTL drive. Among others, Grissom and his crew are credited with the discovery of Horizon in 2092, and with the first expedition to the Orion Nebula in 2094 when they almost became stranded due to an FTL drive failure.

With the founding of the colonies of Eden Prime, Horizon and Terra Nova in 2102 and the formation of the Systems Alliance Armed Forces, Grissom decided to join the Alliance Navy along with his crew. He was given the rank of Rear Admiral and the command of a scout flotilla of 6 frigates.

Drawing inspiration from Earth's navies, Grissom theorized new tactics for the infant Alliance Navy. He is known for being the mastermind of the Summer Contingency, for theorizing the early blitzkrieg tactics in space based on quick missile frigates and carrier groups, the mobile planetary defenses (still in use with the planets without ODPs), and for his contributions to the theory of 'brother relays' (a theory used to determine whether a Mass Relay has a partner and the number of Relays it links to through various pinging tests and without activating it).

Jon Grissom was promoted to the rank of Fleet Admiral by the first president of the Systems Alliance, the first person to hold the rank, in early 2108 and given command of the First Fleet in late 2108. In 2110 he was appointed Chief of Naval Operations. He would hold the position until his death in 2113.

He is survived by two children, one son and a daughter, and five grandchildren. A statue was erected in his honor in Horizon's capital city in 2110, one on Arcturus Station in 2115, one at the Reach Naval HQ in the capital city of Bastion, one in his hometown, and one at London Alliance HQ. The Jon Grissom Naval Academy in orbit of the ocean planet Beta Gabriel, next planet after Reach from the star Epsilon Eridani, is named after him, as well as the carrier _SSV Jon Grissom_. Jon Grissom is one of the few recipients of the Star of Terra, highest military honor that can be bestowed upon a Human.

* * *

 **[C2] Leonard Averescu**

Leonard Averescu (born in 2133) is a Rear Admiral of the Human Systems Alliance Navy, commanding officer of the First Heavy Recon Fleet, and acting captain of the battleship _SSV Spirit of Fire_. He is renowned through higher echelons for his efficiency when executing missions and the ruthlessness he employs. He became famous after first contact with the Migrant Fleet in 2180, for which he and his expeditionary fleet are credited.

Born in the city of London to a family of Romanian origin, he was a quiet and retreated child. As a teenager, he attended high school where he met the woman he got engaged with later on, Katerina, before being deployed during the Insurrection. Averescu joined the Alliance Naval Academy in London at the age of 18 where he followed the weapons mastery and tactical specializations. He graduated and was immediately deployed with the Ensign rank aboard the _SSV Yashuman_ , a now decommissioned _Alexander the Great_ class destroyer.

Averescu fought in the last year of the Insurrection, joining the fray a year later than his fiancée Katerina who was already serving as a Marine on Eternium. Her death would hit him hard. After the war, Averescu followed specialization courses at the Jon Grissom Naval Academy in new naval tactics revolving around the use of the new battleships. He would lose his only living family member in 2157 in a rebel terrorist attack at an Alliance ceremony in London. His sister's death caused emotional damage he'd never recover from, turning him into a workaholic for a few years as a means to escape grief.

Leonard Averescu served on several ships, in chronological order: _SSV Yashuman_ , _SSV Horatio Nelson_ , _SSV Verdun_ , _SSV Spirit of Luna_ , and last the _SSV Spirit of Fire_ which became his command in 2172. He took part in multiple campaigns of the Systems Alliance against rebel elements, against piracy and alien threats during his career: the **Insurrection** (2154), **Operation UNITY** (2158 – 2159), **Operation COAST GUARD** (2162, 2164, 2166), **Operation TORTUGA** (2166), the defense of Rho Anchorage (2166), **Operation RAZGRIZ** (2173), the **Alliance – Council War** (2180), **Operation PAYBACK** (undisclosed date), **Saren's Betrayal** and the **March through Terminus** (undisclosed date), the **Reaper War** (undisclosed date).

He indiscriminately used nuclear ordnance (Shiva nuclear missiles) against the Turian fleet at Shanxi during the relief effort. Although criticized by Council officials and some people within the Alliance later on, his tactic paid off, as he saved Admiral Drescher's forces from being overpowered if the battle dragged on. His nuclear streak didn't end there, he maneuvered around the terms of the peace treaty signed between the Council and the Alliance to further justify deployment of nuclear weapons in his operations. One nickname that stuck with him is _'Averescu the Impaler'_.

History remembers him as one of the cruelest Human commanders of the Systems Alliance Armed Forces, especially after the events that unfolded at Torfan, the cleansing of Khar'Shan, and the methods he employed during the fight against the Collectors and their allies. He lived up to his promise of _"I'm gonna make the whole of Terminus howl!"_ , as he mirrored the Unionist General William Tecumseh Sherman. He's also hailed as a hero by many who previously lived in fear of slavers and warlords, most of those being alien individuals.

* * *

 **NOTE2:** Thank you for reading my latest chapter! Yeah, I know, not great :( but I promise the next one will be better. We get to see the higher level talks. Somehow I feel like I didn't live up to the chapter's name. I think I will edit this… no promises again. I will notify you in the next chapter if I edited or not.

 **NOTE3:** Somebody suggested the treaty is signed on Arcturus. I wanted to talk to you in PM but you reviewed as a guest, so… won't really be happening due to obvious reasons. Sorry, mate.

 **NOTE4:** **Next chapter:** More of the _Normandy_ 's crew, Alliance and Quarians prepare to leave for the Citadel, more thoughts and reactions from other factions to this new race as more comes to light, further behind the scenes work undertaken by corrupt Citadel officials and Fedorian grazes the surface of a huge conspiracy.

 **NOTE5:** Don't forget to leave **feedback**!


	13. Ch 13 - Phantom of the Opera I

**NOTE1:** Greetings readers! I wanted to post this before Christmas, but my writing speed was shit. Alas, I hope you will enjoy the thirteenth chapter of my story. Oh, please read **NOTE2** at the end when you get there. I keep getting this hunch that I forgot something about this chapter… Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Phantom of the Opera I**

* * *

 _As it is written in The Art of War, "Victorious warriors win first and then go to battle, while defeated warriors go to battle first and then seek to win." Good luck and Godspeed, mister president._

 _(_ _ **Fleet Admiral Hackett**_ _in a personal message to_ _ **President Montgomery**_ _)_

* * *

 **Reach, Intelligence Command HQ**

 **Interrogation room, Late night of 2** **nd** **November 2157**

Jack Harper was far from happy at this moment. He was arrested moments before signing a contract with the Ministry of Defense for one of his companies. Basically, AIC agents busted into the meeting room where the whole discussions between the officials and Harper and his entourage were taking place and arrested the man and every other high ranking employee in several of his companies, among them being the one from _Harper's Commodities_.

Harper sat down in the uncomfortable chair made only of metal. He tried to keep his cool and wait for the interrogator to come and tell him how screwed he was. The two guards stationed on either side of the door weren't much for talking. That, Harper concluded after a few fruitless attempts to talk to them. But then a person who carried himself with lots of confidence walked in. He slammed the datapad he brought in front of the businessman.

Harper looked at him mostly unfazed. "Jack Harper. Charmed," he said.

"Mister Harper, quite the interesting plan you had there. A shame we busted you, ey?" the man said.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, sir. And I won't talk without my lawyer."

The older man smiled at Harper for half a second before he smashed his face against the metal table. As he held Harper's face against the cold steel, he leaned to the left side of his face and spoke in a low voice.

"Listen here, sunny. Here you are nobody. We can delete you from existence if we want to. We're going to do this the old fashioned way, between you and me, no lawyer and no police. No jack shit. And if you're feeling cocky… remember that dead men tell no tales. Comprende, amigo?"

Harper just grunted in response, but also in protest to the inflicted pain.

"Good. Now, let me brief you on how deep in shit you are now," his interrogator said and allowed the young Harper to hold his head up. "Jack Harper, son of Andrew Louis Harper, inherits his father's empire of companies. Said empire became a real empire with the emergence of separatist movements in the colonies, thus _Harper's Space Industries_ , the company which got contracted to boost the rate of warship production, and _Colt's Manufacturing Company_ for rifles and pistols production, a company which your father bought just ten years before.

Life was good for good ole' Andrew who retired in 2155 and left it all to his son. Then Kharak and Eternium are pacified and the demand for military gear drops significantly. Suddenly, Harper's empire incomes drop just as significantly. Now what does Jack do to revitalize it all? Hm?"

Harper simply stares at the man, already knowing where he was taking it.

"You use your companies' employees to conduct 'rebel' attacks," he finger quotes, "against Alliance locations. Say, maybe at London Headquarters a day and a half ago during the commemoration ceremony?"

"What? What the fuck are you talking about? I'm no fucking traitor for corporate greed!" the accused defended himself. "How the hell can you even prove something that didn't actually happen?"

The man simply raised an eyebrow before pointing at the datapad. Jack took it and scrolled through its contents. He saw pictures and video footage taken by the AIC Counter Terrorist unit at London Alliance HQ the prior day. He saw the bodies of men and women in gardening clothes of _Harper's Commodities_ , weapons ranging from pistols, to shotguns, to rifles were lying on the ground near the bodies.

"You wouldn't be the first, you know?" the interrogator said.

"What the hell!? I am not responsible for this. You can't put this on me just because some employees were insurrectionists. You don't actually have anything against me. Else I'd be hearing that I'll face a tribunal."

The man took the datapad from Harper's hands and changed the folder, this time showing him politicians and businessmen being arrested. Those were old ones, pictures dating back to 2153, 2154 and 2155.

"You know how this whole fucking mess started? It's because of assholes like the ones in those pictures. Cheeky bastards used their wealth to instigate anti-Alliance feelings in the colonies through proxies. What was the end goal? Fucking profit! Money's the ultimate devil. Money and desire. Create the context for their companies to receive requests to develop new technologies to sell. Like it always happened in wartime. People died and two colonies ravaged by war because a bunch of big league money makers and their lobbyists wanted to make money from conflict!" he shouted at Harper.

"That's not what you told in the media when you arrested them," Harper pointed out.

"You're a smart man, Jack. Consider the shit storm it'd have caused in that period. Now, you tell me that what proof I've got isn't painting you in the same colors! Would be a shame if your wife Eva became the widow of a traitor."

Harper immediately stood up and gazed into the man's eyes with his own piercing blue ones for a few seconds.

"Don't threaten me with my wife," Harper hissed.

"You're a smart man, Jack. Help me prove I'm wrong," he told him. The man took a cigar from the pack he had stowed in the pocket of his suit. He lit it up and dragged a long one.

"What do you want me to do?" Harper asked him.

The man exhaled the smoke first. "I wouldn't be surprised if this was a well laid out plan to get you out of the picture by rivals… Rivals whose ultimate goal is profit in the detriment of the Alliance and its citizens. Rout out enemies of the Alliance and of Humanity with the help of your companies. Help me cut the evil from its root. Serve the Alliance."

"And how do you want me to do that?"

The man smiled. "Become my… Illusive Man," he said.

Harper's face adopted a smirk. This cooperation could also benefit him and his inherited empire greatly. He extended a hand. "Pleasure to meet you…" he said and waited for his interlocutor to return the fake politeness. And he didn't disappoint.

"Nathan Bourne, Alliance Intelligence Command Director. Pleasure to meet you… Illusive Man."

* * *

 **Reach, Intelligence Command HQ**

 **Director Harper's office, Present day**

Harper sat down in his chair after another QEC session with President Montgomery. He briefed him in regards to the latest developments in his field of work at first. Among those was the summary of an analysis based on the findings of the stealth ship _Equinox_ deployed to the Aralakh solar system from Magna. The Alliance was making a daring move against the Council in the eve of the peace talks. Then he worked to obtain access to the more intact wrecks recovered from Shanxi after the battle, and to one or two ships captured at Relay 314 from the second Council fleet.

Miranda came with the idea to create a hybrid ship, or more of them, for the Corsairs. It would be much more deniable if one said that the Corsairs managed to get their hands on custom made ships from recycled hulls from Shanxi after the battle, wrecks which weren't picked by the Alliance cleaning ships and somehow found their way into a shipyard to be put together. Turian hulls would be used to create the first vessel of this kind for the new group, with hyperspace FTL drive and other Human technologies incorporated in there.

As his train of thoughts regarding the Corsairs ended, something else of great importance came to his mind. After data mining Vasir's omnitool, the AIC discovered something interesting, an intriguing persona. Somebody called the Shadow Broker. There were various names, numbers and channels regarding this Broker's network in the more secure and encrypted parts of the omnitool's memory. Harper concluded that Cerberus must take over his network in the future. This Broker could prove highly problematic with the kind of resources he has at his disposal, should his goals not align with the well-being of Humanity.

Then Harper considered the fact that the Salarian busted by Averescu while trying to conduct espionage acts during Irissa's meeting with Goyle and Zorah was actually an agent of the Broker. The STG surely wasn't that stupid to risk it like this. He expected the Salarians to be slippery bastards, not idiotic bastards. Problematic indeed, this Broker figure.

He took out the pack of cigarettes from one of the desk's drawer where he held them along with a spare pistol with three spare magazines and a secondary personal shield generator if shit ever hit the fan. It was the same type of cigarettes the former Director used to smoke. Harper had to admit that the old man knew his stuff when it came to smoking.

He lit it up and savored the first puff. Then he activated the smoke filter to keep the air clean in his office. Before concluding the meeting, Montgomery gave Harper an order. Harper opened his work computer, the files already downloaded from the AIC servers. He opened it.

…

 _Director of Alliance Intelligence Command Jack Harper,_

 _It would be stupid of me to assume you're not aware of the fact that the aliens part of the Citadel Council invited us to their seat of power to sign a peace treaty. You know that. But I want to prepare Humanity for the scenario where it all fails._

 _At the suggestion of some of our military leaders and after consulting the CEOs of ASIMO Robotics and Cyber Spark, the Parliament concluded that we need to bolster our numbers with synthetic combatants (not including the AIs who already serve). You have been allocated funds to immediately commence a development project for a new combat platform based on the Universal Platform series employed by our fellow AIs. Technical details are attached, forwarded to you as I received them from the military._

 _Your job is to see this project through with thorough secrecy. We don't want the population or aliens (and especially the Quarians) to find out about this. They will be used if needed, though. Use your companies and cooperate with ASIMO and Cyber Spark to get the job done. Variants for espionage are included. Time to dust off the Decade Plans._

 _Good luck, Harper._

 _President Kevin Montgomery._

…

' _Well, this is going to be interesting,'_ Harper thought. The niche of objectives that the new platform must fulfill was a large one. Those units would be operated by advanced combat VIs; organized in units no larger than a company and be able to operate the battle network used by the Alliance to coordinate in the field. A Smart AI will act as the commanding officer for these platforms. Certainly something to tip the balance of military power in the Alliance's favor by a bit, since humanity was severely outnumbered by the Hierarchy's military alone; counting the other Citadel militaries would be like a tidal wave against the beach.

An army of battle platforms like these doesn't require much logistical support. They can operate indefinitely behind enemy lines, cut off from friendly units. As long as they have a means to fight and somebody to efficiently coordinate them, these units are a real pain for any military to deal with. There was even the request that if no Smart AI was leading them, the battle platforms will resort to a hive mind type of thinking for increased performance and better decision making by pooling their processing powers through their own battle network.

All that if the Alliance is able to successfully design and build them. But considering the huge amount of experience Humanity has when it comes to building robots, it should be within reach.

The AIC took another precaution before sending Garrus on his merry way home. They installed a virus into his omnitool when he was sleeping one night. A virus meant to spread through Hierarchy and Council official servers, one activated through a command or event. A logic bomb virus in the eventuality the Alliance will have to go again to war against the aliens, a virus to bring down vital digital elements to the administration and organization of the state. After all, this is how the hackers of the 21st century brought down many governments and their intelligence agencies, thus sparking worldwide revolutions – employees and infiltrators gave them a hand. Unwillingly and unknowingly, Garrus was an infiltrator for the Alliance, one meant to spread the virus in its dormant state.

* * *

 **Arcturus Station, Administrative District**

 **Presidential apartment**

Arcturus Station is divided in multiple districts. The 15 kilometer long and up to 8 kilometers wide station began as a much smaller one, and is continuously growing ever since. The Administrative District is the most important of them all, housing military establishments, as well as civilian institutions. Also, here's where the complex of apartments reserved for Alliance officials was built. Among other smaller districts there is the Quarian District, the Vegas District known for its entertainment establishments, games and nightlife, the Port Arcturus District known for being the commercial and shipping hub of the station, and Elysee District – mostly a residential district with housing apartments.

The Presidential Apartment is reserved for the highest ranking person within the Systems Alliance to live in during his or her stay on Arcturus. It also served for Montgomery as a meeting place with his colleagues, away from the unwanted attention they'd get in more official places such as the Arcturus Parliamentary Hall. The station was designed to be a reserve command station for the civilian and military leadership of Humanity if a catastrophe ever befell on Earth. As a consequence, it had everything ready for the officials. Its much more important role was that it served as port for the Fourth Fleet and fortress to defend the primary node of the Relay Network in Alliance space.

In the living room, decorated with various paintings and works of artisans, on two perpendicular couches sat Representative Zaal'Koris, Ambassador Rael'Zorah, Ambassador Goyle, the first Smart AI Alan, and President Montgomery. They were discussing how the negotiations at the Citadel might play out.

"Thank you for accepting the invitation of meeting here," Montgomery began. "I wanted to have a dialogue with all of you in regards to the upcoming meeting we'll have at the Citadel with the three governments."

"I'm feeling privileged and it's an honor to represent _Homo Artificialis_ to the galaxy, mister president," Alan said. _Homo Artificialis_ was the scientific name given to every Smart AI, just like organic humans are known as _Homo Sapiens Sapiens_.

"You're the very first of your kind, mister Alan. It's only natural that you are the first one to be invited."

Alan was normally working with Cyber Spark, the same company which gave him digital life, to improve his kin and make the Smart AIs as human as possible. On the offside, he was enjoying philosophy. His UP model was of the newest generation and his face was modeled after the man whose name he was given – Alan Turing. His clothing was that of a formal office suit.

"No offense intended against our artificial counterpart here," Koris said, "but the Council will not take his existence easily."

"They fear that which they do not understand," Alan replied. "My purpose is to shed a new light upon artificial intelligent life forms across the galaxy."

"That is good to hear," Rael said. "Let us focus on the upcoming negotiations."

"Yes. What do you think this Council will do?" Goyle asked the two Quarians in the room. "You must have had some past experiences with them."

Koris gave Zorah a glance before voicing his thoughts. "Well, first and foremost they will try to impress you with the Citadel and their galactic civilization. That is how they did with our delegation when they visited the Citadel for the first time. Then it should come the negotiations in the Council Chambers, probably it will be broadcasted due to it being a historic event as it is with every new race. Should it conclude, they will ask you to join the Citadel."

"Ask us to become pawns of theirs, you mean," Montgomery pointed out. "The way I see it, the Council has lost sight of its original purpose. Either that or they deliberately lied. It's a triumvirate who is only concerned about itself. If the Krogans and the Quarians were any clue, they became power hungry and bigoted," he seethed his words with disdain to the galactic organization.

"Let us focus on what we'll ask and concede at the negotiations first, sir," Alan said. "Then we can analyze what it'd entail to associate with the Citadel Council."

"Right," Montgomery said, stood up and began pacing around. "After a few sessions with Ambassador Goyle," he gestured with his right hand to her, "with the Parliament and Government, the Alliance decided on what will demand."

 _Demand_. That was the word. Not ask, but demand.

"We want reparations for the damage done to Shanxi, for the lost ships and costs for the mobilization of our military. That would be a first. We're also going to demand the establishment of a demilitarized zone between Relay 314 and Magna. A public apology in front of the whole galaxy. And… the uplift of the DMZ in the Aralakh System."

"The Council will most likely agree with everything but the DMZ… there's a great fear within Citadel races that the Krogan will rekindle the war against the galaxy," Rael said. "The DMZ is there to make sure no such thing happens. Many planets have terribly suffered during the Rebellions."

"The situation of the Krogan race could have been addressed long ago and the Rebellions prevented," Alan cut in. "I'm basing my arguments on what I've read from the codex the Quarian people shared with us. The Council at the time simply used them to fight a war they couldn't win by themselves. They gave a culturally underdeveloped warrior species modern technology. It was only a matter of time until the time bomb would go off and the situation blew in their faces. The Salarians gave them technology, but the Asari never bothered to teach them self control, patience, to educate them and help them rediscover their ancient culture before they nuked themselves. They left a race of warriors with an exceedingly high birth rate with a few underdeveloped planets and nobody to fight. Do we want to leave it like that?"

Koris and Rael shook their heads, as did Goyle.

"Of course not," Koris gave his support for the situation, even if he was having his doubts about the chances of success the Humans' plan had. "But it will have severe repercussions on Humanity and the Quarians to demand that. The Elcor might not trade with you anymore and you made it very clear that you want to import those metals."

Goyle smiled at that. "The Elcor can't afford to turn us down. We're going to make them offer they can't refuse," she said. "What are you going to push for at the talks, Representative and Ambassador?"

"First and foremost, a public apology for what they did to our people," Rael said. "Then it will be reparations for the lost vessels and compensations for the families of the dead."

"Is that all?"

"Well, we took the Turians' shipyard that was at Magna. I don't want to push our luck."

"It will be hard," Alan said. "If my thought process was the right one, the Turian Hierarchy will have a most unpleasant surprise when we vacate Magna's solar system and they take possession of it. They will not take it kindly. It will hurt future relations with them."

"They will get over it. They owe you at least that much," Montgomery said. "What about that invitation they'll give us? I'm not keen on accepting that and neither is the Parliament and Government. The people would have us hanged if we accept."

"The Council does not like it when somebody isn't dancing to their tune," Koris pointed out. "This will generate tensions between the two camps. A lot of tension."

"We might have a second Cold War on our hands, mister president," Alan said. "A Cold War that could very quickly turn into a very hot one."

"Sometimes doing what is right is not the same with what is popular. We need allies and we need them soon," Montgomery said. "We'll do what they should have done a long time ago and make new friends. Either choice we'd make, the Council will not be friendly to us. They have a juggernaut of an economy compared to us. In a short span of time they can overwhelm us if they so desire. The Alliance and the Quarian Republic can't win a war with the Council with this discrepancy. Secrecy is the best weapon we have in case of war."

"And there's the possibility of an insurrectionist reemergence," Goyle pointed out.

"If the Council finds out about rebellions within your territories, they will take advantage of it. They're very proficient in black ops and wouldn't back down from a fight if they feel that their position as the greatest and ruling is threatened," Rael said.

Montgomery's face took a dark expression when he heard that. He stopped pacing around and stood his ground like a statue. "They're welcome to try if they want us to send them in flames to the lowest pits of Hell."

Alan was the first to notice the expression and voice Humanity's leader had. "Let's not rush in head first, president," he cautioned.

Montgomery took in a breath and let it out before speaking. "If they like to play dirty then they'll be in for a surprise. I appreciate the concern you're showing, Alan. But I took the holiest of oaths: to protect Humanity as its elected leader. It's every Human's duty to protect his species. I am no different."

"Still, it's too extreme what you're suggesting, president," Rael stepped in.

"No, it's not," Goyle who was quiet for this part finally said. "If you are bullied and don't do something regarding it, you will only invite further aggression. We want a peaceful coexistence, like we have with the Quarian people. But…"

"But we won't shed many tears if we must be alone in the galaxy if the others don't feel like us," Montgomery finished. "This first conflict has bought us some time. For the foreseeable future we're secure from blatant aggression. But they'll muster the courage sooner or later. But nobody says that we have to fight with weapon in hand to get rid of them."

A smile crept on his face as different ideas came to his mind. The Alliance had AIs specialized in cyber warfare. Some infiltration and hacking could give them the cards to start a shitstorm in Council space and hinder their capabilities by instigating the public opinion against the leadership.

"I want to make it clear beforehand that we won't accept their invitation either," Koris said.

"Huh?"

"It's obvious," Koris began, "that they will want us to join the Citadel and use us to get to you. Either way, I see them inviting us only to take advantage of us. If we rejoin the Citadel races and don't comply, then the Council will have the legal justification for a military intervention against us. As they will have public opinion on their side."

"What if the negotiations crumble down?" Alan asked. "I fear my presence will only do us a disservice."

"The Turian named Garrus Vakarian will have briefed them before the meeting. They will know what to expect. After all we wanted to use him as a middle man when we came out before the galaxy. But that peaceful scenario went down the drain," Goyle explained.

"Let us hope that everything will go well at the negotiations. I don't want to think what Udina and his Terra Firma party would do if they used the failed negotiations to win the next elections…"

* * *

 _ **SSV Normandy**_ **, Docked at Arcturus Shipyards**

 **Crew quarters**

The stealth frigate _Normandy_ was docked at Arcturus to change its load for a nuclear one. They were giving up most of their nuclear arsenal to stock up on the Shiva antiship nuclear warheads. Initially planned to conduct a raid on Trebia System, the vessel will soon play a deterrence role at the upcoming negotiations.

Captain Anderson wasn't pleased with this new mission. Aside from being the ship that will take the delegation, along with the parade block, to the Citadel docks, she'd also be the ship that'll take 17 million lives if worst happened. The Alliance wouldn't hold back from blowing the Citadel to kingdom come with nukes to gain another advantage if the war went on. Any alien aggression is treated as a threat to Humanity's existence. And Anderson prayed it would never come to that.

While the captain of the ship was away at the Navy HQ in the Administrative District, the crew had been given a one day shore leave. Alex, on the other hand, stayed on the ship. Chakwas' orders to keep her under supervision for the time being. She was examined by an expert doctor when the _Normandy_ arrived at Arcturus, but Chakwas didn't want a person under her care to try anything foolish as Alex was known to do on shore leave.

She sat in her bed, cramped in one of the small rooms that serve as part of the living places for the crew. This particular room was reserved for the Marine contingent of the _Normandy_. It had Fireteam Immortal's beds and 8 more for the other Marines, everybody sleeping in them once their shift is over and they're changing with their bed partner. Small locker rooms serve as a holding place for their personal belongings. Alex grabbed the book she was reading before this goddamn war started, right before the mission where they saved Garrus from certain death: _With the Old Breed: At Peleliu and Okinawa_.

The book wasn't a gentle one. It described the war through the eyes of a US Marine as he went through the horrible battles on the two islands, as the US clashed with Imperial Japan. And as she reviewed what she read so far, she drew parallels between Sledge's book and the reality she lived.

She heard and read some reports about Shanxi, firsthand accounts of Alliance combatants there. The 501st Special Marine Regiment, as (in)famous as it already was, was gaining a lot of popularity within the Marine Corps. They earned themselves another nickname, besides _The Devil's Specials_. This time it was _Heroes of Shanxi_. They and the whole garrison which included the Army regiment, tank battalion and the militia. Last but not least, Brigadier General Karl Dietrich. Then it was Major General Joachim Williams' 5th Marine Shock Division, now nicknamed _Liberators of Shanxi_.

Lieutenant Kai Leng's platoon was also held in very high regards by the more nationalist and extremist ones due to his daring mortar raid on the Turian FOB with white phosphorus shells. One of the slogans circulating on the Internet is _"Let every alien know how it feels when you burn him! How it feels when Alliance artillery is shelling!"_. There was also Kal'Reegar and his men who were earning a great deal of appreciation from Humanity. Han'Gerrel was portraying the latter as heroes to his people and a model for the Quarian Marines.

And the stories of the combatants were pretty brutal. The Marines of the 5th, and 501st especially, were ruthless and brutal. The Turians pressured the garrison hard in the first two days and nights. But on the third day, it was them who were pressured by the Alliance. The Paladin mechs and their AI pilots have proven themselves as formidable weapon systems against infantry and light armor, as they cleared building by building with the heavy troopers and regular Marines. Their triple barreled 7.62mm Gatling guns tore through the Turian armor suit with ease, mainly due to the superfast velocity the bullets were accelerated at. They were excellent at suppressing enemy positions or using their 40mm grenade launchers to blow up cover. Almost every Turian who was caught in the city was killed, the survivors mostly originating from Desolas' FOB. At Williams' orders, those who didn't surrender immediately were given no quarter.

Alex remembered Anderson's orders, as he received them from Ahern and Hackett and passed them to his ship's N7 team: no prisoners. She didn't totally follow that order and ended up taking a grenade to the face. Her helmet was decommissioned and she had to get a new one from the N7 base at Arcturus. That helmet saved her life. The Turian concussive grenade was a powerful weapon. She mentally noted to stay away from it if the enemy laid its hands on it.

' _Maybe if I followed the orders I wouldn't have screwed up,'_ she thought. Then she thought of the royal scolding Tali gave her in the sickbay. The young Quarian engineer was naturally very worried when she found out that one of her Human friends was injured and KO-ed in the mission. Alex didn't register her words well, she was more focused on her _'cute voice, pearly eyes and that nervous body language she gave when she scolded me.'_ She did recall some words and sentences, most predominant being _bosh'tet_.

"Hm hm."

She turned her head to the right and saw Shepard a meter from her. _'When did he sneak up on me?'_

"Alex?" he said.

She stood at attention in the blink of an eye. "Major Shepard, sir."

Shepard smiled and leaned against a locker. "Off duty, Alex. Just call me John or Shepard. I'm not the Major now."

"Right, sorry Shepard."

"What are you doing here? Almost everybody's on the station, hitting a bar or something," he asked.

"The Doc wants to keep me away from the kind of establishments I tend to prefer… and get in trouble with later on," she replied.

"Oh? Trouble?" he asked. Alex was new to his team in comparison to the others.

She smiled and shifted her weight on her left leg. "If there ain't strippers, then there's a fight. Vegas District here on Arcturus does have some interesting places where you can blow steam and make money."

He eyed her for a few seconds. "Alex? You didn't…"

"Oh, I did. Former colleagues bet on me and I fight in the ring. And split the money. Nothing against regulations there since it was within legal parameters of the Alliance, and within regulations of the Corps and Armed Forces. Plus there was nobody who would spar with me in my former unit."

"I can see why," Shepard commented as he remembered the kind of proficiency she's known for in close quarters fights.

"Anyway, what are you doing on the ship? I thought you'd be out too," she asked.

"Well, Anderson called in. We just found out our new orders," he replied. "The _Normandy_ will go to the Citadel where the enemy Council resides. We'll take the president aboard once we reach the Widow System and bring him and the honor guard to the station. And…"

"… and?"

"And Fireteam Immortal will be his personal guard."

They sat there in silence for a moment.

"Well, better not screw that one up too," Alex remarked.

Shepard looked a bit puzzled at her before speaking. "What do you mean with that 'too' at the end?" As an answer, she simply pointed toward her new eye and the scars on her face. Shepard sighed heavily at that.

"… You know, I made a promise to see my sisters. To return home. I almost broke that promise… They all I've got and I'm all they got beside each other," she said and giggled afterwards. More like a sad giggle. "I think I sound like a retard and coward, for an N7."

"You're human, just like I am. Like Ash, or Kaidan, or James. Hell, Edi's human too. She feels the same way, especially with Joker now. We all think like that. Just that we've been together a while longer. You don't have to bottle it up like that, you know? It will eat you on the inside. Talk to us. Even the strongest is weak," Shepard advised her. "Listen, it was my fault you got injured there. We were supposed to got everything covered and didn't notice the grenade he had on him. You don't have to blame yourself."

"Stow it, Shepard. I know I'm the one at fault here. Don't try to take the blame on you and the team for my idiocy," Alex replied. She paused, her mind in thought. "Next time I won't be weak. I won't hesitate to kill next time…"

' _I made a promise to return home, after all…'_

"Alright. We're always here to help each other. Get some rest if you don't want to join the others in a bar," the Major said and patted her on the shoulder before making to leave. "We'll run some simulations in 36 hours in preparation for the Citadel."

"Shepard!"

"Yes?"

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Anytime Alex," he answered and gave her a nod. As Shepard left the empty room, save for Alex as the only inhabitant at the moment, a piano's music followed his steps. It was _Canon in D_ by Pachelbel played on an MP3. She was such an old person.

* * *

 **Palaven, Capital city of Cipritine**

 **Palaven Command HQ**

Quentius' ship has finally arrived at Palaven and landed at one of Cipritine's spaceport docks. Garrus and Eudorian were on their homeworld. The two were met by a guard detail and an intelligence officer who immediately took them to Palaven Command HQ for debriefing. The higher ups would have liked this operation to be done on their way to Palaven, but the ship lacked the necessities.

Garrus was now waiting for the people that'd debrief them. He was very surprised when he saw who came in: Flavian and Fedorian. Garrus immediately stood up when he recognized the Primarch.

"Primarch Fedorian, sir!" he saluted in a military manner.

"At ease, son," Fedorian told him and extended his hand to Garrus who only accepted it. It was similar to a Roman handshake. Garrus turned his attention to his father and engaged in the same handshake.

"Father."

"Son. It's good to see you back home," Flavian told him.

"Happy to be home, father. Although I would have preferred a much more favorable political context," the young Vakarian said. "How are mother and Solana doing?"

"They're doing good. Caetina is still on her medication while Solana is still away studying," Flavian answered. "But family will have to wait. We are here for a whole other matter," he said to draw the attention back to what was important.

"Of course. Apologies," Garrus excused himself. Fedorian gestured him to sit down and the three of them did exactly that. "Primarch, I expected you to see Admiral Eudorian rather than personally come here for my debriefing."

Fedorian growled in frustration at that. "Eudorian doesn't have as much to say, considering the preliminary report. You've lived for… what, two months with them? You can help me a lot more for the upcoming peace talks at the Citadel, Garrus Vakarian. And time is short. Tell me about the Humans."

Garrus didn't ask why his father was here. He knew his presence will be an encouraging factor for him to speak more freely. Yet he seemed to hesitate. "I don't even know what to begin with," he admitted.

"Begin with… your general opinion about them. A story about your time with them," Flavian advised. Fedorian was eager for information.

Garrus' gaze was fixed at the long end of the table as he put order in his thoughts before voicing them.

"Humanity is just like any race – they prefer to live and prosper in peace. They've been good to me, although paranoid too, and the Quarians. From what I could ascertain, they gave them a dextro planet as a gift and helped them colonize said planet. New Rannoch is its name."

"Were you able to learn their planet's location?" Fedorian asked.

Garrus shook his head. "I just know that you can get there from Arcturus. Nothing more. My access to their extranet was also limited, managed by their state intelligence agency."

"What and where is Arcturus?" the Primarch immediately asked. While he was positive peace will be the result, the Hierarchy needed every bit of information they could ascertain.

"Arcturus Station is like their Citadel," Garrus said. "It serves as a backup station for administrative purposes, as a commerce center, living places for Humans and Quarians, and a military port for one of their fleets."

"A must destroy or capture target in case of war," Fedorian's military mind immediately thought out loud.

"Well, that will be very hard to do," Garrus said and got curious looks from the two. "It's heavily fortified. And judging by how the Turian ships performed so far, they'd get slaughtered in a straight on battle with the Arcturus based forces. Any attack would end with many losses on our end."

"We are balancing the field," Flavian pointed out. "Apparently, the Humans are very good at hacking. We are taking steps to neutralize that kind of threat to our ships."

Garrus shifted uneasily in his seat. The other two picked up on it and knew he had something to say. His own eyes were betraying the fact that he was debating whether to tell them or not something.

"Garrus," he heard his father's voice, "what aren't you telling us?"

"Ah… I wanted to come to this part, but the sooner, the better. The Human Systems Alliance has both …organic and synthetic citizens," he finally said. Fedorian and Flavian feared that this scenario was the real one. "Both groups are Human, just that… one is organic and born in a woman's womb while the other is born in the digital world. They live as equal citizens and in peace, not like what happened during the Geth Uprising. Actually, part of the six man team who got me out that frigate was an AI called Edi."

Alarms rang in Fedorian's mind. Artificial intelligence was something highly frowned upon by galactic society. Especially after the Geth episode. He didn't want to judge the Alliance for this, he wanted to keep an open mind when Garrus said that they're coexisting with their creators, up to the point they're serving in the military. But decades of training, drills and mental doctrine came screaming out against this idea. Outside, he looked very composed, maybe like a statue. Inside, a battle was raging.

' _No! I don't want to get stuck in those old ways,'_ Fedorian thought. _'Maybe if they coexist… then everything they taught us may be wrong. We have to give them that chance.'_

"I will have to bring this up to the Council," Fedorian said.

Flavian looked at the Primarch with a questioning look. "Sir…" he muttered without the ability to find the adequate words to correctly express what he wanted to say.

"I won't compromise the negotiations, Vakarian. I am not locked up in mind," Fedorian said, picking up on what Flavian failed to vocalize. "For a more detailed report on the AIs an intelligence officer will come. What else do you know about Humanity?"

"Well… imagine the Asari, Turians and Krogans rolled into one, with some touch of Quarian and Salarian."

"That doesn't help much. Explain in more words, Garrus," his father told him.

"Well… they love democracy, but it is a representative one rather than direct e-democracy like the Asari Republics employ. Well… if I think better, the e-democracy is a façade for the Armali Council. But I'm digressing. Their military is no joke, more than comparable to ours in terms of tradition and discipline." Fedorian guessed that last one right, if the alien song that accompanied the declaration of war was any indication of their fighting spirit. "A history rich with conflict allowed them to develop this militaristic mindset, but it's not mandatory for all citizens. They can be brutal as the Krogan if the articles I've been given access to are any indication. And they always push to exceed their limits… they seem to be the most universal species. They were planning on coming out and meeting the galaxy… I believe we would have gotten along very well, had the Council not blown this one up too."

Fedorian picked on the antipathy his tone carried against the Council. He didn't bring up what Flavian brought up to him regarding the pirate attack on _CDF Frigate-07_ , he noted to have a chat with the young Vakarian on the topic sometime soon. But he also wanted to keep him secret for an investigation he was cooking up.

"I have been at odds with the Council and I agree with the fact that they've been reckless in recent history. But I'm just as guilty…" the Primarch said and got a very surprised look from Garrus. "I knew it would spill trouble and yet I gave them ships… Spirits…"

Flavian wanted to focus more on intel instead of hearing the Primarch mumbling to himself as he sometimes did when he felt guilty of something.

"Garrus, what of their form of administration? You said they're a representative democracy."

"Yes. The Humans' state is split into… four branches. There is the judicial branch which deals with the obvious, as its name suggests. Their methods of judging people seem way too laborious if you ask me, unlike a more straightforward tribunal of the Hierarchy. Their executive branch is the Government. They're split into ministries: Ministry of Education & Science, of Health, of Foreign Affairs which was mostly doing nothing up until their first contact, of Defense, of Culture… I can't remember them all.

Then there is the legislative branch called Parliament. The members of the Parliament are elected by the people every 6 years. Their job is to pass or abolish laws, serve as a consultative body similar to the Council of Primarchs and decide with the president on their species' future goals in extraordinary circumstances. The last is the Presidency. The man or woman who occupies that post is elected through democratic vote every 6 years, similar to the Parliament. The current president is an elderly man called Kevin Montgomery. I met him only two times: first it was when he visited me at their hospital, second time it was on a meeting where he asked me about the Council and galactic politics. He's like Humanity's Primarch, just with a lot more strings attached."

Flavian and Fedorian considered Garrus' words. This was a similar, but different organization of the state compared to their race and others. They came close enough to the Asari Republics and the pre Geth Uprising Quarian Republic. Now that he thought about it…

"What about the Quarians?" Flavian asked. "Have they reformed their leadership?"

"Yes but not by much," Garrus began. "The Admiralty Board is gone." This piqued their curiosity very much. "The Conclave remained the one who takes the decision for the whole Quarian people. There is Representative Zaal'Koris, something similar to the human post of president, who can represent his people in galactic politics and take decisions without ratification from the Conclave in extraordinary situations. They're still working on something more adequate after the Migrant Fleet settled. There's Ambassador Rael'Zorah, former member of the Admiralty Board, who's the middleman between the Quarians and the Humans. I believe Han'Gerrel retained his post as Admiral of the Heavy Fleet and highest ranking military man."

"Who do you think they'll send to the Citadel?" Fedorian asked.

"Representative Koris and President Montgomery will be there. That's a no brainer if you ask me. I can't tell you much about their character. Then I believe it will be one Ambassador Anita…" he paused trying to remember the whole name, "something was her name. It looked like she was the one being prepared to represent the Humans at the Citadel. And an educated wild guess here – Zorah too. These two seem reasonable people. Although the Human female seemed irate on a few occasions when talking about the Council with me."

"They seem like an interesting bunch to talk to," Fedorian said in a much more unprofessional manner. "How does a Human compare to the other races in physical prowess?" he asked Garrus.

The younger Vakarian leaned backwards in his chair before speaking. "It compares in such a way that you prefer not to find out on yourself," he said and gave Fedorian another reason to growl. "Just like you would expect, not every individual of their race is equal in physical strength. The males have a much more muscular build than the females, a similar trait to the Turians, Batarians, Drell, and Quarians. I can't tell for sure, but an average male of their species will give a Turian soldier a run for his money in a close quarters fight. Despite their fragile look and our exoskeleton, they could kill a Turian with a good punch either to the neck, either to the abdomen, or a bite to the neck…"

"A bite?" Flavian asked. Yes, a bite could infect them and give them unhealthy reactions due to dextro-levo incompatibility.

"Indeed. Their jaws seem pretty powerful. It's similar to the Asari, but looks like it can do a lot more damage. These are predators, just like our ancestors were. They have teeth that can cut through our skin and crush the wind pipe, thus leading to death through depravation of air," Garrus explained. "And a good percentage of their species makes a habit of working out and improving their musculature. Especially within their military."

Garrus brought up the image on his omnitool, same image he showed to Eudorian. "Look at this guy," he said as he pointed to James. "Comes close to a Krogan in height and looks like he could rip an Asari in half if he puts his mind to it."

Fedorian and Flavian analyzed the image. Their attention immediately fell on James in his more casual clothes. Combine the fact that he's military, which means extensive training in close quarters, with the strength he can develop, plus a few ideas and alien fighting styles, and they wouldn't pick on him.

"It's remarkable how much they resemble the Asari," Flavian noted. "Look at the females. Paint them blue and put something to hide their hair… and you have yourself an Asari."

"Hmm… Are we sure they aren't some long lost cousins? The Asari and these Humans?" Fedorian asked. One of the scenarios he would despise the most from the outcome of Humanity's reveal to the galaxy was them joining or falling under Asari influence. He simply felt like the Matriarchs were too arrogant. The military prowess of Humanity, plus their new weapons and interesting inventions, would make the Asari a royal pain to deal with.

"I don't… know," Garrus replied hesistantly. At first he wanted to say that it wasn't the case, but something clicked in his mind.

And that rang alarm bells in Fedorian's mind. "What do you mean you don't know?" he asked.

"I asked the Humans the same thing and they told me that it'd be impossible to some degree. They have hard evidence of their evolution on their homeworld, from the very ancient past of about 65 million years ago when a mammal common ancestor began to leave its mark on their planet. That was after a mass extinction caused by a comet or an asteroid's impact. I raised the same issue with Alex and Shepard-"

"Who are these two?" Fedorian interrupted, to which Garrus showed them in the picture on his omnitool.

"They were a bit more forthcoming than the officials I asked previously. There are individuals among them who believe that sometime in the past… their species was influenced by aliens. Influenced in an evolutionary manner. But the proof is next to nonexistent. That until they discovered Prothean ruins on one of their neighboring planets some 130 years ago. That theory gained some popularity, but was dismissed once more by society."

"Sounds something like a Hanar would preach," Flavian remarked.

"Maybe the Protheans or a previous species actually visited Earth, the Human homeworld, in the past. And took a few samples… after all it is known that there was a sudden leap or there's a missing link in Asari evolution," Garrus added. "I wouldn't be surprised to see they are somewhat linked… but the chances are astronomical for that to be true."

"The last thing the Hierarchy needs is the Republics getting a hold of this race," Fedorian said.

Flavin picked up on that, the older Vakarian fully aware about the fact that many Primarchs had a tough time with the Council in the past when the Hierarchy wanted to strike at the Batarians or the Terminus in retaliation to pirate raids. But the Republics and Union always shot down their plans. This was cause for mild friction between the two camps, and only aided in boosting popularity of groups such as Palavani Prima, the Turian equivalent of Terra Firma.

Fedorian, like many of his predecessors, feared the other Council races will one day have enough military power to make the Hierarchy more and more irrelevant and force the Volus out of a client race status. The Hierarchy needed the Volus to keep their economy flowing and the Council to have trade partners. Their militaristic mindset and form of organization of the state made them a military powerhouse, but their economy wasn't shown as much love after the end of the Krogan Rebellions. The Asari and Salarians subtly forced the Turians into this state of dependency. The game of power and superiority was a subtle one, and if it came to armed conflict then shit really hit the fan.

The door to the 'interview' room opened and a female Turian came in. She saluted the Primarch in the traditional military salute. Garrus recognized a Major's insignia on her uniform.

"Primarch Fedorian, sir! I apologize for interrupting, but the dreadnought _Bellicose_ is waiting for you," she said.

"Prepare a shuttle. I'll be there in 10," he replied. "Did Corinthus bring the files I requested to my office?" he asked her.

"Yes, sir. And STG Commander Jonis left a datapad as well before leaving, for your eyes only," she informed him.

' _What could he want?'_ Fedorian asked himself. "Bring them to the shuttle. I will need them. Dismissed."

She left the room. The Primarch was running late for his departure for the Citadel. He turned again his attention to Garrus. "Son, any last input that will help the Hierarchy at the upcoming negotiations? Like their goals?"

Garrus stood thinking for a few moments before replying. "Expect them to be a pain to deal with. They were very upset when news reached their leaders that the Council has attacked them. I also doubt that they will join the Citadel member species due to the very obvious reasons… Alright, I know this may sound stupid, but… just like Turians, one can be your best friend, a group of them can be racist bastards, and a society can be warmongers."

Fedorian glared daggers at Garrus for that parallel. The young Vakarian felt the need to defend himself from his gaze. "We're very much alike, you'd be surprised, sir. I recognized many Turian traits in them."

Fedorian kept his even gaze on Garrus for two more seconds. To his credit, Garrus didn't' back down and did his best to gaze back into Fedorian's eyes. After all he wasn't one to take back his opinion if it upset somebody. He raised hell at C-Sec with some of his buddies when the whole Quarian – Turian – Elcor incident became common knowledge. Fedorian inwardly acknowledged Garrus' guts and honesty before giving his father a nod ad leaving without saying anymore words.

* * *

 _ **THW Bellicose,**_ **Primarch's quarters**

 **En route to the Citadel**

Fedorian sat at a desk in a room specially prepared for him to use while onboard. The crew was more than happy to have the Primarch aboard their warship. The _Bellicose_ is one of the newest dreadnoughts fielded by the Hierarchy, only fitting to take the highest ranking Turian to the Citadel for a meeting that'll decide the future of the galaxy.

In front of him were datapads about various periodical evaluations made by Palaven Command on its senior officers. Evaluations on mental stability, personality evaluation, health and the such. Then there was a separate datapad with something General Corinthus wante to get to his attention. And there was the datapad from Commander Jonis of STG.

And Fedorian wasn't pleased by what he was reading. While the overwhelming majority of the Hierarchy's senior officers were very much the same or with small deviations from their previous examinations, there were cases whose balance was tipping into a much more aggressive and belligerent one. Two high ranking admirals and a dozen Generals of various ranks, ranging from Brigadier to Major General, were showing a huge rise in said factors in their psychological examinations.

Normally, these traits aren't disliked in the military, but cultivated to some degree. But what Fedorian was reading here was by far over his comfort level. He didn't want his officers to go off starting conflicts over what could easily be settled through civility. No, he isn't one of those Primarchs who bends down to please others. Fedorian simply knows how things must be dealt with to secure a better future for his people. And starting wars due to wounded pride wasn't helping that cause.

Desolas Arterius was proof of that. He was among the flagged senior officers. The Primarch saw where that took Desolas and his troops. He decided to keep these officers under watch and keep them away from places where they could stir trouble. Maybe a reallocation to inner Hierarchy space and Palaven Command will do the job without attracting unwanted attention upon himself. It wouldn't bode well to sweep aside officers like that without any good reason, the results of the examinations being within accepted limits established by the Hierarchy, even if barely for a few individuals.

Then there was a very unusual change to the designated patrol route of three patrol fleets within the Attican Traverse. He used to keep an eye on the situation in the Traverse. With all the pirates that were waiting for an opportunity to hit Council planets on the border, Fedorian took that threat seriously even before his promotion to Primarch. The patrol routes used to be the same for many years. Yet they were suddenly 'reevaluated'. And the change was mode a month ago.

' _What in Spirits' name is going on here?'_ he asked himself. _'Somebody better have an explanation for this when I return home.'_

And it was getting better. He then read what Jonis left for him.

…

 _PRIMARCH FEDORIAN,_

 _I'm going against a few orders by bringing this to your attention, but I believe this is too important for me to work on it. I avoided speaking to you about this while I was in Cipritine due to reasons which will become apparent as you read through._

 _Two weeks ago one of my agents whose identity shall be kept secret received a message from Councilor Valern. It was about disturbing discoveries related to Citadel Security. To use as few words as possible, Councilor Valern believes that the Turian Councilor, Sparatus, might have… overstepped his powers and let personal ambition jeopardize Citadel space._

 _Communication systems between the Citadel and the joint fleets have been sabotaged. Not insignificant sums of money have been paid to various Turian officers and random people whose background is shady, most likely bribe. Pirate activity is suspiciously absent in the Traverse. Information concerning Citadel military assets was leaked. The attack on Frigate-07 is likely to have been an act of treason._

 _These were the findings of SPECTRE Jondum Bau and a few STG agents, including the agent who brought this to my attention and I subsequently passed it up the ranks to my superiors. We are still checking everything and investigating. This information may be outdated by the time you read it. But it is very important that you know of it._

 _I reasoned that there is no logical reason for you to partake in such treasonous activities, and, against standing orders, leaked this to you. Councilor Valern first assigned the SPECTRE to look into a communications problem. He discovered what could very well be the metaphorical entrance to a den of feral varrens. The suspicion of Councilor Sparatus is one without solid bases, but Councilor Valern's instinct as a former STG operative._

 _I hope you realized by now that the Salarian Union's leading Dalatrasses, adding the current galactic situation with the emergence of a new race to the context, consider this a possible Turian black operation to weaken the Council and strengthen the Hierarchy's position. If worst fears come true, they will not hesitate to strike at the Hierarchy. This misunderstanding will trigger a massive war._

 _I know you are not an enemy. And I hope that you will use this intelligence to do the right thing as soon as possible. I won't be able to keep you updated from Sur'Kesh. Try to get your most trusted men in an investigation regarding these troublesome findings. SPECTRE Jondum Bau is the one you're looking for if you want STG resources on your side. On our side. I suggest you start with Executor Venari Pallin, Councilor Sparatus, and General Desolas._

 _And I apologize for my poor choice of words in several instances. Apologies if I offended you or the Turian Hierarchy._

 _Commander Jonis._

…

It was safe to say that Primarch Fedorian was boiling with anger at this point. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was traitors. He honestly hoped that Flavian's information on the _Frigate-07_ being an inside job wasn't true and that it was an interesting coincidence. But traitors and corruption seemed to have flourished even among people who he thought to be honorable enough. But people change… and some not for the better.

The STG and Fedorian just stumbled upon the tip of the iceberg. An iceberg of galactic proportions.

Many light years away, in the Aralakh System, further bad news were brewing.

* * *

 **NOTE2:** Phew, again I fill like this chapter could have been a lot more interesting action-wise. But it sheds some light on characters and what is to follow. So, what's so **important**? Well, I couldn't help but notice that some reviewers believe my Humanity is OP. No, ii's not. The Alliance could be trashed by the Council if the circumstances are right. I explained this in previous chapters through the narrative and dialogue of characters. Oh! And I might come back to **edit** this chapter. I will inform you in the next one(s) if I do so.

 **NOTE3:** Garrus' last reply to Fedorian might have been inspired by **LordGhostStriker** 's review to chapter 5.

 **NOTE4:** And holy hell, more than 500 favorites and nearly 700 followers? I never thought this story would become so popular. Thank you for your support, folks! You're awesome! And please don't forget to give **feedback** before you leave :D

 **NOTE5:** Next chapter: the reactions (which i initially planned to add in this one), arrival at the Citadel, negotiations and more shady shit. As always, you can track progress of next chapter on my profile.


	14. Ch 14 - Phantom of the Opera II

**NOTE1:** Hello folks! This is more of an _**administrative announcement**_ and I want to get it out of the way ASAP. I will soon start an internship and that will further affect the update speed. I know I updated quick the past year but that was mostly because I had some chapters written beforehand and plenty of free time. Now the updates are rather slow, as you can see. But I love the ideas I have for this story and want to give you quality (and quantity) more than anything, even if I'm piss poor compared to other authors. Because I want to add quantity to that quality updates tend to pop up not on a regular basis. Otherwise you'd just end up reading lots of 3k long chapters.

 **NOTE2:** I hope you will enjoy the fourteenth chapter of this story. Even though I feel like I could have done a lot better… my conscience doesn't give me peace. It's all like shouting at me _"You haven't updated in over a month. Post it! Update! You owe your readers!"_ and it chipped at my patience and made me feel guilty. So… here it is :D Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Phantom of the Opera II: Iron Hearts I**

* * *

" _To hell with Humanity… They ruined centuries of work."_

 _(_ _ **Councilor Tevos Belsari**_ _on her deathbed)_

* * *

" _The very moment they set foot on the Citadel I knew something was going to happen. But not on the level it did. I wasn't there, but I watched the live broadcast. It might not seem like that to the average citizen, but the Humans outright proclaimed victory over the Council with their entrance. The message was clear to those able to read it: 'We're here as victors and nothing less than equals. Remember that!' An attitude I can respect and hate at the same time, since Turians are like that too."_

 _(_ _ **General Septimus Oraka**_ _on Humanity)_

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **The Singing Maiden Bar**

The Singing Maiden, one of the oldest establishments of its type on the Citadel, looked no different than usual. Renowned for the great Asari voices who used to sing here from time to time, not that they don't have singers anymore, it became a local favorite of many residents of the station. Most of them are talented maidens. The bar is a business that is passed down in the Kyala family.

The bar was centered near the wall on the right side of the entrance, the stage and a few poles for dancers were on the left side. Seating places and private booths were placed in between. Here it is where Wrex was now drinking a glass of ryncol. He looked like any Krogan who would pay a visit to the place for the regular dose of alcohol and a private booth with a dancer.

Wrex dumped the half full glass down his throat before motioning to one Asari to fill him up again. She walked over and smiled at him. Her skin color was a deep blue with a bit of pale blue on her face. Her walking gave the impression of limping at times, maybe due to an old wound or bone form complexion since birth. Her eyes were green and she had barely noticeable scars on her face and arms.

"You're going to drink yourself into a diplomat, Wrex?" she asked him. The old battlemaster spared her a glance before rumbling something incomprehensible from his throat. She leaned in close and whispered more than talking out loud. "It won't bode well for you to be drunk when you talk to the Humans, you know?"

"It's not that and you know it, Inira," Wrex replied. "It's more because of the reasons I want to talk to them."

"Those being..?"

The leader of Urdnot simply looked at her. "What, don't you remember? Weren't you there too?"

Inira paused. The owner of the bar suddenly felt a sense of dread push to take her over, but she relaxed. Having the experience of a few hundred years old soldier might have helped her.

"Are you…" her voice hesitating, "… are you sure about it? Nobody believed me and Nihlus when we told them. Will some newly discovered race listen to you?"

' _I wouldn't have believed that either if I wasn't there. Who would've believed a junior Turian officer fresh out of the Academy and a mercenary's story about walking dead and Collectors?'_ Wrex thought to himself.

"You've seen what those monsters are capable of. A storm's brewing, Inira. And when the storm hits the coast, I don't want my people to be washed away by the tides. The Council hates my guts, always paranoid of what I really want. The other governments don't bate an eye at us. And we have upset too many warlords since Aralakh went into the PMC sector. Tuchanka has no friends, Tuchanka is standing alone. I need friends, Inira. We all need. I'm just kind of getting desperate… knowing what's waiting out there."

"So… Okeer really had a deal with the Collectors?" she asked.

Wrex wasn't pleased when he recalled the unpleasant memories and anger he felt. "Yeah. Now he's tresher maw shit somewhere on Tuchanka. I personally made sure of that. At least Grunt's a good Krogan to have by your side, only good thing to come to us from that bastard."

"Then you should've brought him with you. You're like a walking shooting target for quite a few organizations in Council space."

"He's better off coordinating our operations on Tuchanka. Besides, I have 900 years of experience in skull crushing."

"Cocky bastard!" the matron shot him a punch in the arm.

"Not boasting. Just stating the facts."

"Yeah, sure. So here's the news. My sister at C-Sec told me that the Humans will come in three days. Nihlus confirmed it for me through his SPECTRE channels. So you have three days to drink yourself into a diplomat!" she said and filled him up one more time. "This one's on the house."

Wrex smiled. "What's that bastard been up to recently?" he asked.

"Nihlus? Been trying to get a mission on Omega so he can look into the Collectors more but all he got was an assignment to scout for possible new SPECTREs," she answered.

"You thinking of signing up?"

She laughed at him. "It's hard to join the SPECTREs after an Asari zombie throws you like a ragdoll with her biotics and forces you into retirement and taking up the family business."

* * *

 **Unknown location**

"We have lost the Asari and Desolas, but everything else is still going according to plan," a Turian's voice flanged in the darkness.

" _ **Desolas' early demise is unfortunate and adds complications to the plan. What is the status of the station?"**_ the booming voice questioned.

"My men are investigating. I've forwarded them the plans of the Citadel. As long as nothing interferes with their work, they will find out what is wrong with the Keepers and the Citadel."

" _ **See that the operation is kept secret. Not every organic will perceive greatness as we do."**_

"I'm aware. They'll see the advantages once the Turians are elevated and they will want to join us. Every race will."

" _ **The methods of Humanity's arrival are unexpected. If approached brashly, they will become a threat to the process of ascension. Other ascended could be killed in their uplifting. But their arrival offers you more opportunities too."**_

"Indeed, the recent events help us greatly. Fedorian will soon be out of the context and everything will be ready. But I also believe they'll soon be induced into the Citadel and their rebellious nature toward the natural order will be quelled."

" _ **Organic leaders on the station hold you in high regards, Saren Arterius. Your counsel is welcomed by them. Move according to the established plan and initiate phase one toward opening the road for our return, the secondary plans are still available to implementation. And the Turians shall be the first to savor greatness; they will assume their rightful place."**_

"Yes… Sovereign!"

* * *

 **Palaven, Cipritine**

 **Skycar en route to the Vakarians' apartment**

Flavian was driving home with Garrus at his side in the skycar. The grey vehicle with blue lines nimbly flew through Cipritine's traffic lanes. Flavian was a proud member of Clan Vakarian, and he displayed it by adding the distinct blue markings of his clan on his face, on his children's faces and on some of his property, like his skycar.

"You know, I remember when you came to pick me up after I finished my military service to the Hierarchy," Garrus said. "Same skycar. Thought you changed it after I left for the Citadel."

"I remember. You were 21 when you left to join the Citadel Security Academy. Your mother was so broken when I broke the news that you're leaving so soon. Now look at you…" Flavian gazed at him with a thoughtful light in his sharp eyes. "I know I've been rather …expecting a lot from you. To be an exemplar for Clan Vakarian, a model Turian and all that. Especially after your mother fell on the bad side of health."

Garrus looked at his father while he kept talking. "I'm sorry, Garrus. I realized how much of a bastard I was on certain occasions only after it hit me that you might never come back home… that you'd die…"

"It's alright, father," the son said, "I wasn't the best kid either. There's a reason some called me the Turian Rebel when I was conscripted."

"And yet that wild side of yours is what makes you more unique and more adaptable."

"Alright, this talk coming from you is kind of awkward…"

They reached the apartments building and Flavian parked the skycar in the underground parking lot. Garrus went on to open the doors but he found them still locked by the driver. He turned his quizzing attention to Flavian.

"There's something I must tell you," Flavian began. "While you were thoroughly debriefed by Hierarchy Intelligence, Fedorian sent a message to Palaven Command halfway on his way to the Citadel. It's for a few eyes only and it involves you, so I trust you will keep this secret."

"From Fedorian? About me?" Garrus asked.

Flavian briefly analyzed the parking lot before speaking. "Fedorian came across some interesting discoveries. He wants somebody qualified to investigate a few leads, get in contact with a SPECTRE… dig up the Citadel for, I quote, _"traitors to the Hierarchy and the Citadel"_."

"So he chose me," Garrus more stated than asked to which his father confirmed.

"Your main targets will be Executor Venari Pallin and Councilor Sparatus."

"I'm still dead, am I not? Smart. Use a presumably KIA detective who knows the inner workings of C-Sec, who knows his way around the Citadel…" Garrus quipped.

"The Primarch's pretty convinced, more so than when I presented him what you sent me two months ago through the buoy network, that Sparatus is up to something. Leaked intel, changes to patrol routes, bribery, gathering political support among Hierarchy senior officers… the STG also believes that we're up to a black ops thing here due to these recent… crimes," Flavian explained.

"Well, I can't just barge in there on the Citadel like nothing happened to me. I presume you'll give me a new identity?" Garrus asked.

His father was amused. "Do you think that'll be just a few papers and a new face paint?" he asked. "No no no. We're using something the Hierarchy Intelligence came up with, something I used and improved in my last case as a detective. Hell, C-Sec thought I was a whole new person, not even bothering to consider a random benefactor as their missing detective. Garrus, you'll be a new man at the end of this. After all, we don't want them to know we're unto them, do we?" he said and decided to close the subject. "Let's go see your mother now. She's dying to see her son. But you're still MIA. Even to Sidonis and Chellick."

"Just one more thing," Garrus added. "I'll need a codename, won't I?"

Flavian spared him one nod. "Any particular name on your mind, son?" he asked him.

After a few moments of thinking, "Archangel," he said with dangerous glee.

* * *

 **Serpent Nebula, Widow System**

 **Citadel, Council Private Chambers**

"May I ask how these images came in your possession, Primarch Fedorian?" Tevos questioned.

Fedorian gave her an impassive look. "You may, Councilor. But you'll never receive an answer," he answered. He'd be damned if he let slip that Garrus even lived for the time being; not going to spill it out that he was also the one to bring these pictures back home from what they showed on Battlespace. He had to keep him being repatriated a secret for his plans. Plus, _'the Council doesn't deserve anything that is not on a need to know basis'_ he thought.

Everybody in the room was taken aback by the Primarch's refusal to cooperate. This was a first. He had some clashes with the Council in the past, but they were nothing too serious. Now he was very frustrated, his eyes carried the sharpness of a thousand spears. He was in the galaxy's den of vipers and he had a thing against the big shots around for the latest botch up.

' _Is that a challenge, Fedorian?'_ Dalatrass Linron asked with her mind's voice, already considering assigning the STG another espionage mission. She was here to represent the Salariun Union in the peace talks. Every delegate was in the Council's private chambers discussing state affairs. That was until Fedorian called for them to gather around a screen to see some images.

Dalatrass Linron, Primarch Fedorian, Ambassador Irissa, Councilor Tevos, Councilor Valern and Councilor Sparatus were gathered around the screen. The Council would play the middle man, the role of the mediator. After the talks were over, and if they were over successfully, the Council would formally invite the Alliance to join the Citadel races.

"Please watch carefully, like I did when I first saw these images," Fedorian told them. "Like I'll always do."

He started the compilation. The first image appeared. It showed a column of Turian soldiers in very poor condition. They were marching as prisoners. Their armor was dirty, cracked or had missing chunks. Some had their heads or arms bandaged. One was barely walking, helping himself with a wooden stick and another Turian supporting him due to his missing right leg. The landscape was that of a desolate city street, rubble visible. Human soldiers clad in T-Kev armor with M7 Lancer assault rifles in their hands were escorting them. One was even pushing back what looked like a Human female spitting in a Turian's face. She looked outraged. There were no major reactions to this picture, the spectators were analyzing what they were seeing.

Then the screen displayed the next one. It was another Turian soldier. He was sitting down in mud, in a bomb's crater. The bottom of the crater had gathered rainwater. In the dirty water, face down, rested the eviscerated corpse of his comrade; most likely from a grenade that hit him in the pelvis. The survivor had burn marks on his face, his left mandible was missing and looked like he was in pain. Tevos cringed at the thought that somebody would rather immortalize the moment instead of doing something about the soldier's injuries and the corpse. Irissa felt something stirring in her stomach, and it wasn't butterflies of love.

Then the third picture appeared. It was another depiction of misery and loss. It was a bunch of Asari in what could easily be recognized as Eclipse standard protective gear. One was being put down on the ground by two Marines of the 5th Division, her head lacked flesh in many areas and gave way to the bones. She was obviously dead. Tevos averted her gaze from that corpse; it was too much to look at. Linron didn't fare any better, her inner voice telling her to switch her attention to something else than the dead merc. Valern and the Turians took the image of the dead better due to military training and past experiences.

Moving to the right side, they saw other victims of the white phosphorus attacks or incendiary bombs dropped by the Thunderbolt bombers. Every Asari in the picture had suffered burn injuries. Two were receiving medical care from a Marine who had a red cross inside a white circle on his armor. Their outermost layer of armor had literally melted, cooled off and hardened back.

Fedorian paused the slideshow for now. "Does this Council care to explain why were Eclipse mercenaries present at the Human colony?" he asked. Just like the Council, he had been informed about the additional manpower SPECTRE Vasir employed.

"SPECTRE Vasir took more liberties than necessary and we weren't informed about this development until Ambassador Irissa briefed us," Sparatus replied.

"Maybe more caution should be exercised with this branch of the Council," Linron said. She definitely wasn't comfortable with SPECTREs going almost rogue.

"The Council will take appropriate measures," Valern assured them. He refrained from glaring daggers at Sparatus.

Fedorian didn't say anything else. He just resumed the slideshow. They saw a Turian platoon surrendering to Marines. The soldiers were crawling out of a mostly demolished building. Then another zoomed in image of an Apocalypse tank firing its 12,7mm machinegun at a routed unit of Turians and Asari. The pavement was already littered with three bodies lying in awkward angles.

It was followed up by another depiction of broken down, injured and bandaged soldiers. It was a whole field of prisoners of war. They were crowded and forced to sit down, all the while at gunpoint of Alliance or Quarian guards. The last image showed one of the mass graves being filled with Turian soldiers. A bulldozer was immortalized as it pushed the bodies into the grave, and dirt over them.

"Primarch, what is the point of showing us these… macabre images?" Irissa finally asked. She had had enough of this. No more dinner tonight.

Fedorian stopped and closed the slideshow. He turned to face the Council and his counterparts. He fixed every single one of the Councilors, especially Sparatus, with a steely gaze.

"I hope you followed with interest," he told them. "Because for every living Turian you saw… 20 more will not be coming back home. We're all at fault. Most of all, it is me who should be blamed for giving you those ships. More than 100,000 sailors and soldiers dead in three days of battle," the Primarch grimly stated. He paused for a moment. "May the Spirits warmly embrace them, and their families honor them. For they were simple soldiers."

The message was clear. Fedorian was pissed off and he wanted to make sure the Council knew how his kinsmen were on the receiving end for the Council's little crusade.

Before anyone could throw a comeback line at Fedorian and instigate him into an argument, they were interrupted by a Turian aide. He was an officer working on the Citadel as part of the joint fleets detachment of the Hierarchy.

"Councilors, we have a situation."

They all turned at him. "What is it, Lieutenant Commander?" Fedorian asked him as he recognized his rank by uniform.

"We have a situation in the Aralakh System. A f-"

"Aralakh!?" Sparatus interrupted and turned to his colleagues. "I knew that Krogan, Urdnot Wrex, was going to spill trouble if left unchecked."

The officer stared for a moment at the Councilor with poorly concealed ill intent in his eyes before resuming his report. "As I was about to report, a fleet of ships flying under Human colors entered the system through unknown means. After cross referencing the spotted ships with what we have from the battles we concluded that it's the same fleet that attacked the Asari Republics."

Tevos and Irissa stiffened for a moment when they recalled unpleasant memories. Images of the destroyed ships, footage of the wrecked Eezo fuel station, of the damaged docks in orbit of Thessia, the crippled dreadnought and the totally destroyed dreadnought. An attack without precedence. Nobody had ever before attacked Thessia. Yet these Humans pulled it off like it was a piece of cake. The Asari Republics took a big blow to their image and certain warlords were already planning raids of their own now that word spread out. Well, those raids would be totally annihilated. A warlord's forces doesn't compare with the might of a well funded national navy.

"The majority of these ships took positions over Tuchanka. They have that huge two and a half kilometers long vessel with them. They're forcing Citadel affiliated vessels out of system," the Turian officer ended his report.

"Have they opened fire?" Valern asked.

"Not yet. But we've lost every eye in the system. Effective jamming of the space around our satellites has rendered them useless. STG assets are holding position at very long range."

"Tsch! Those pesky mammals…" Linron cursed. "They're going to push us out of Tuchanka's solar system and try to gain the Krogans on their side."

"They won't shoot," Fedorian added. "They don't strike me as the kind to break a ceasefire."

Sparatus turned to him. "We can't know for sure. They're… aliens! This might be something normal to them."

"That's a display of strength and a strategic move to secure a foothold deep enough in Citadel space," the Primarch explained. "The Krogan race is not part of the Citadel anymore, thus the Citadel powers have no jurisdiction over them. Legally, if clan Urdnot manages to unite the clans and become the representatives of Tuchanka, they can petition the Human Alliance for protection. And they are not stupid. The Humans and Quarians must know that they're mostly alone in this galaxy and are trying to make friends."

"The Krogans would make a hell of a friend if war ever broke out again between us and the Humans…" Sparatus provided. He felt a measure of satisfaction at the prospect of conflict.

"Especially if they cure the genophage," Linron said what they all feared.

"This isn't good," Tevos complained.

"I believe everybody present understands the gravity of the situation. We must not give up Aralakh to these upstarts!" the Dalatrass roars. "I recommend our fleets stand by to take action."

"If you want to take action, then you'll do so alone," Fedorian said. "I won't commit again Turian warships to yet another poorly planned operation, an operation with low chances of success. We have a ceasefire and my soldiers won't be the ones breaking it."

"Primarch Fedorian, I must protest," Irissa spoke out with raised volume. "The Turian Hierarchy has a duty before the Citadel."

"Yes, but that duty is not to break down peace talks, especially after the effort put into making the upcoming negotiation possible," Valern said and gave Fedorian a nod. Linron's eyes were filled with retorts against Valern for a second. "And there's no need to take action so far. Citadel forces retreated but they didn't have to. The Humans might have played aggressive, but wouldn't have opened fire. In-system ships were basically scared away if my reasoning is correct."

"I will pass the order for the 22nd Fleet and the 23rd Fleet to enter the Aralakh System, but they won't make a move until I say so," Fedorian said.

"Sir, the 22nd Fleet is part of the Joint Citadel Fleets," Sparatus pointed out, as if subtly trying to tell Fedorian to not take some of the Council's toys.

"Before being under Council jurisdiction with the Joint Fleets, the 22nd answers to Hierarchy official orders," Fedorian told him. "They'll redeploy into that sector, but they only move on my orders. I'm not going to let you maneuver around the political arena and end up killing more soldiers."

Fedorian wanted to pull every fleet the Hierarchy had dedicated to the Joint Fleets, from the 22nd to the 28th. But it would only give the Salarian Union further cause for concern by further painting a fake image of the Hierarchy trying to strengthen itself at the detriment of the Council in preparation for something bigger.

They all wanted to protest but held their tongues. To a certain degree, Linron sympathized with him. Her fellow colleagues on Sur'Kesh weren't happy either with how the search for the Migrant Fleet ended in a war that could have been avoided.

Irissa and Tevos didn't take it as light as Valern and Linron did. The Armali Council will be more than upset when they'll hear about this. In an event with similar precedence, the Turians were bugging out. The last time they pulled a similar stunt the Geth chased the Quarians away from Rannoch. So one could be forgiven if he or she second guessed Fedorian's decision.

"Don't get me wrong," Fedorian said, "I don't want the Krogans to rise and rampage again through the galaxy. But neither do I want to fight a war against an alien race with very low chances of winning. I assume you have been briefed on what was debated during the emergency summit on Palaven. But I'll sum it up for you: they have every advantage at the moment and we have nothing. The Aralakh incident will be handled by the Council in the negotiations. Don't give it up!"

"I assure you that the Council will do everything to prevent another Krogan conflict," Valern said.

"The STG will provide assistance. I believe stealth ships are on their way. We still have to cover the whole Traverse border. These Humans destroyed many military installations that prevented pirate incursions and we can't afford to dispatch a force larger than a small fleet," Linron said.

"Neither will the Armali Council be willing to send many Asari ships should we be forced to evict the humans out of Aralakh," Irissa said.

"Nevertheless, we should gather what fleets we can and have them on standby," Tevos said. "The situation is without precedence and we must present a united front. Against the threat posed by the aliens and Quarians, as well as to show the galaxy that we're united."

Everybody silently nodded at those words. Tension was on the rise ever since the Hierarchy took it upon itself to independently send a diplomat, opened diplomatic channels between the Citadel and the Alliance and Quarian Republic, and the latter announced their arrival to the Citadel.

"There is one outstanding fact I must bring to the attention of the Council," Fedorian broke the silence. Every pair of eyes was on him now. Even the two Blackwatch soldiers focused their attention on the Primarch. "After debriefing Admiral Eudorian," _'and the young Vakarian'_ , "we found out that Humanity created their own artificial intelligence. That is how they breached cyber security and hacked into the extranet. And many other things…"

There it was; Fedorian dropped the bombshell he's been clinging onto on their heads. Everything froze for a few seconds in the chamber. Fedorian noticed the temporarily frozen shapes of the others, save perhaps for Sparatus.

"I'm still advocating for military intervention against this species! The Geth is already one too many synthetic life forms and we're lucky they didn't leave the Veil. What if these Humans' AIs will be bolder?" Sparatus questioned.

"Weren't you listening, Councilor?" Fedorian asked him. "We have absolutely nothing on them. Military action is certain to result in defeat. And I still have a few things to share with you about their synthetic creations, information I'd like you to consider before jumping to conclusions."

"The Protheans themselves left warnings regarding the threat posed by AIs, Primarch Fedorian," Tevos noted. "The Geth and the Quarians are proof of that."

"According to what Eudorian learned, the AIs identify themselves as Humans, just like their organic creators. They are given the same rights and liberties the Humans enjoy. And they have to fulfill their duties before their nation. I try to keep an open mind to the situation due to the fact that, unlike the Geth who were being used as tools, these AIs are treated as citizens."

Valern seemed to consider the Turian's argument while Linron looked at him bewildered.

"What nonsense is that?" Linron questioned. "If they join the Citadel, they will have to get rid of the AIs as per our laws. Leaving AI wander free around Citadel space is like going alone in the Terminus with a shipload of credit chits; it spills trouble. Like Councilor Sparatus said, we are lucky enough that the Geth never left the Veil. We can't take risks like that."

"If they join us," Valern pointed out. "After the recent events, it will take years to ease tensions and establish cordial relations. It will tantamount to asking them to commit genocide on their citizens."

"Councilor Valern," the Dalatrass warned him.

"We cannot allow a species who's using AIs and has a number of dreadnoughts in excess of the limits imposed by the Treaty of Farixen to open an embassy on the Citadel," Tevos pointed out. "We will show them the right path and teach them. We're the millennial Citadel Council, our guidance lead every species to prosperity."

' _There's that Asari superiority and word management again,'_ Fedorian inwardly sighed.

"I trust the Council will do its best," Fedorian said.

"Of course. They seemed rather inclined towards diplomacy. I expect them to reach a treaty with us and join us later on. We would all benefit from their unique technologies and culture. The only thing we can do now is wait a day for their arrival."

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Citadel News Network**

"Greetings to every sentient out there who's now with us at this moment," the reporter on the scene reported from the press area on an official docking bay of the Presidium. "We're live now from the Presidium docking bay A04. Normally reserved for vessels who carry high ranking officials, today a Human warship is docked at bay A04 with the Human and Quarian delegates."

The camera shifted from the Asari's face and focused on the ramp that leads to the _Normandy_. The Alliance frigate was firmly held in place by magnetic clamps, so it wouldn't jibble jabble around and cause mayhem on the docks. The vessel had its disruptive camouflage deactivated and presented the blue and black paintjob. Its large engines were shut down and extended overhead the ship's cargo bay and ramp.

" _What can you tell us about these Humans, Sanelis?"_ the news anchor asked, as she was live as well from the studio.

"Only what we've seen from the extranet vids and what the Council and the governments disclosed so far. The circumstances of the conflict are still unclear, but by all accounts the Human Systems Alliance was instigated by the Citadel fleets sent to track down the law breaking Quarians. Shortly after the public declaration of war made by the Humans, various official sources have released different statements; the Council claimed that it was a major misunderstanding and overzealousness on behalf of a few officers.

The Humans were able to destroy the two Citadel fleets before launching a surprising attack on Council space. For the second time in its multi-millennial history since the Rachni Wars, Thessia was subjected to enemy attack. According to sources within the military, the dreadnought _Thessia Ascendant_ was completely destroyed in orbit over Thessia while a second one, the _Zaria Dora_ was crippled. The orbital docks and shipyards suffered damages and the destruction of the fuel depot left 1/5 of the Parnitha System off limits due to potential severe Eezo poisoning. The cleaning forces are hard at work to at least clear a corridor in the Eezo cloud so that Thessia will pass through unharmed when she reaches that point of her orbit around the star Parnitha," the reporter said.

" _I am sure the Council will bring this to their attention during the negotiations,"_ the anchor commented dryly.

"We're unsure as to how they will react to that. After all, these Humans are not above employing high yield nuclear armament in combat, as we've seen happen in the raids on the shipping lanes of Annos Basin, as well as in a skirmish between the Asari naval forces and the Human fleet that occupied the colony of Usmenia and threatened to push past Lessus. Thankfully our fleets were able to push the invaders out of our space and Usmenia is again under the control of the Republics."

" _Retired Admiral Vulkus of the Turian Hierarchy said in yesterday's evening debate that the Humans retreated too quickly and that it might have been a trap, would it not have been for Ambassador Quentius to obtain a ceasefire. But we're digressing. We see that many have come to see the new species. What can you tell us about that?"_

The reporter turned around to gaze at the large crowds held back by barriers and C-Sec officers. On one side was a steep fall off the docks, on the other large crowds of Citadel individuals. A corridor delimited by barriers, officers, Turian soldiers and a few SPECTREs lead from the ramp to the welcoming committee.

"Indeed, there must be hundreds if not thousands of people here, representatives of all races. The Council is here too, at the end of the dock to welcome the delegation," she said as the camera zoomed in on the three councilors talking between themselves. "The official stand hosts ambassadors of multiple races. There's Ambassador Din Korlack of the Vol Protectorate, accompanied by Ambassador Talin of the Courts of Dekuuna. They are, however, shadowed by the presence of Primarch Tiberius Fedorian who's here but not with the Council."

Fedorian's strong features were accented by his grey and red Turian military uniform. His shoulders carried epaulettes made of metal, adorned with fancy decorations. The chest had military distinctions pinned to the uniform. The Primarch wanted to impress and he wore the clothing for it. Behind him were two Blackwatch guards.

"From what we've been told, the delegation will be formally welcomed by the Council before answering some questions for the press. After that, they'll retreat into the Council Tower for a private session between the governments to formally sign a peace treaty or at least agree on the terms."

Suddenly Fedorian froze in place as his eyes focused on the Human vessel that started to lower its ramp. Silence settled over the dock. The camera turned once again and zoomed in on the _Normandy_ 's rear.

"It's happening. They're coming out."

The ship slowly lowered the ramp until it hit the dock's own ramp with a metallic sound. The light came in such a way that the inside looked darker from distance. Two pairs of Marines came out and assumed position on either side of the ramp.

"Four Human soldiers came out," the reporter said. "And... what in Go-…" she was about to ask but shut up. From the _Normandy_ came out a Human not in body armor as the four Marines. He was in a formal military uniform. A pair of polished black leather boots covered his feet and extended up his leg. The trousers were of blue color, as the oceans of Earth. He was wearing a white shirt beneath the light deep dark blue coat with various symbols sewn into it. White material made of thick intertwined strings ran from the man's collar downwards to his right chest side before shooting up again into a locking position at his right epaulette. The epaulettes and collar tags were red with orange and yellow decorations. His hands were covered by white gloves. The man's head was covered by a military classic style hat, the sigil of the Alliance Armed Forces composed of the three stars beneath two arching arms emblazoned in the center.

But what attracted the people's attention the most was the fact that he was holding a sword in his right hand while riding an animal. If one asked an Asari what she thought of the animal, she would say that it was majestic, a well sculpted body of muscles, wild but maintained hair, and was the color brown. In a saddle, riding the strong horse, was the commanding officer of the Alliance parade block that accompanied the official delegation. The three Councilors weren't phased by the Human riding a horse. Fedorian thought of it as an equivalent to the beasts his ancestors rode into battle back when the clans of Palaven were fighting each other with blades and spears.

For some reason, Ambassador Talin felt uneasy. His species walked on all four members for most of the time and didn't enjoy entertaining the thought of having somebody climb on them. Sure, it was something they didn't mind when it came to carrying their babes around. But not be used otherwise. Although modern Elcor warriors do mount weapon systems on their backs for use in combat.

" _They seem to be making a special entrance,"_ the anchor commented as her attention was the slave of the scenes unfolding at dock A04.

The horse slowly walked forth and was shortly followed by more Humans carrying flags. And a Quarian carrying a flag as well. Gasps and murmurs filled the crowds when the five people followed the riding officer. Fedorian and other people with any moderate knowledge recognized the Quarian as a Marine of the – former – Migrant Fleet. The armor pieces overlapping his suit were a dead giveaway. He proudly carried the banner of the Quarian Republic onto the Citadel for the first time in many years. It was very much the old flag of the Quarian people who used to live on Rannoch, the only addition being a star in the middle of it to show that they found a home among the stars, and a small diagram of the corner.

The four flags carried by the Humans were much more interesting, mostly due to them being an unknown race to the Citadel up until recently. A person in similar clothes to the riding officer was carrying the flag of the Human Systems Alliance: with planet Earth in the middle, her oceans depicted as a deep blue and her continents a yellow color; the headless red form of a bird with her wings span open and the words _AD ASTRA PER ASPERA_ written along its wingspan was holding the planet; the curved stripes of red and white behind the bird and Earth were shooting upwards, over another deep blue background.

A flag the Council and other diplomats recognized all too well from the official Alliance seal attached to the declaration of war to the Council some weeks ago. The Turians were very at home with this kind of practice – of carrying banners and flags – from their military history especially, a practice still alive within the Hierarchy. A unit's flag was something the soldiers were proud of, a pillar of strength and inspiration.

The national symbols were followed by the three battle flags of the Alliance Armed Forces. A soldier wearing the Army T-Kev body armor in green and brown paintjob, a green beret covering his hair instead of the helmet, carried the battle flag of the Systems Alliance Army. Over a green background was an Aquila spreading its wings protectively over a drawing of Earth emblazoned on its chest. Its beak held a white star. The left leg's claws firmly carried a sword while its right ones held together a set of arrows. Above the aquila's head was written in golden letters _FOR EARTH AND HER COLONIES_ ; below her claws _SYSTEMS ALLIANCE ARMY_. A ribbon with the words _PRO PATRIA_ went over and behind the legs of the bird. All four corners of the flag were decorated with golden oak leaves.

The naval officer clad in the distinct blue uniform of the Alliance Navy carried the flag of the aforementioned. On a deep blue background laid another representation of Earth, an old school anchor was laid over the planet. The anchor had a star going into the hole traditionally reserved for a string or a chain to go through. Beneath the globe and anchor, a ribbon with the words _DEFENDERS OF THE EARTH_ spanned open. In similar golden letters, on the upper side was written _FOR EARTH AND HER COLONIES_ , while on the lower one was _SYSTEMS ALLIANCE NAVY_. The banner's corners held lightning bolts.

The last one was the Marine wearing its T-Kev Mod S body armor, minus the helmet that was replaced by a black beret. He proudly carried the banner of his beloved Corps. On a dark grey background laid a brown eagle with its wings open. On its chest was Earth in the same colors as on the other battle flags, an anchor going diagonally behind the planet this time. The eagle's beak held a star, similar to its Army counterpart. The same words, _FOR EARTH AND HER COLONIES_ , as well as _SYSTEMS ALLIANCE MARINE CORPS_ filled the upper and lower parts. The eagle's claws held a ribbon with the words _AD HOMINES SEMPER FIDELIS_ , which meant "Always faithful to Humanity".

The flag bearers were followed by the fanfare, the musicians with trumpets, drums, fifes, pipes and other instruments. Then soldiers in ceremonial uniforms like the riding officer, pristine rifles in their hands. They were all marching in three columns, side by side. The M7H Lancer assault rifles were gripped tight in their hands and slightly resting on their chests. It was a spectacle to behold for the eyes of the civilians and the entirety of Citadel space in reality. Fedorian was reminded of his people's traditional military parades, since before the Turians ever took up to the stars.

They formed up on the left side of the Normandy's bay ramp. The officer with the flag bearers were the farthest away in the small 120 men parade block. Thy all seemed to freeze in place. Suddenly, the officer unsheathed his slightly curved cavalry sword and bellowed with a mighty voice for the whole dock to hear. Since the English language was given to Quentius so they could integrate it in their translators, everybody who updated their software could understand him.

"COMPANY! The president of the Human Systems Alliance, Representative of the Quarian Republic, Ambassador of the Human Systems Alliance, and Ambassador of the Quarian Republic. AT ATTENTION! Prepare for review! Eyes right! Salute!" he said and brought the sword's hilt close to his chin, the blade pointing upwards. The riflemen held their rifles to the chest with their left hands while the right one immediately shot to the forehead, backs straightening.

" _It looks like some sort of military ceremony is taking place on the Presidium docks,"_ the news anchor noted before falling again silent. More than a few Turians present took note of how strikingly similar the Human military salute was to theirs. No self respecting Turian would fail to recognize the Humans as soldiers. An honor guard even. Councilor Tevos herself didn't know how to feel about it. One part of her thought that they copied the Turian tradition. She started to dislike their newfound galactic neighbors more and more, with this entrance turning into a militaristic show, add that to the damages and casualties suffered by the Republics in the short war.

The four diplomats walked out of the _Normany_ with Fireteam Immortal forming a protective chain around them. Shepard was at the front with Kaidan. Ashley and Alex were on the left and right. James and Edi were behind. Their M7H Lancer rifles and T-Kev Mod S-N7 body armor were pristine and menacing looking. The six members of the Marine Corps N7 Special Forces scoured the crowd and surroundings for threats and possible ambush points. Edi had already identified 4 sniper teams before leaving the ship, all thanks to the _Normandy_ 's sensors and hull mounted cameras and telescopes.

Montgomery and Goyle took in the sight of the Citadel as it was seen from the Presidium docks. It was truly magnificent. A landscape nobody forgets – the thick clouds of the Serpent Nebula gently flowing through the arms of the station, reflecting a pink-blue light due to its atomic composition. Tevos smiled to herself as she noticed the awe in their eyes. She gently gestured to her colleagues and they slowly walked forth to welcome them. Fedorian was conversing with Din Korlack about something. Ambassador Talin dedicated his full attention to the new arrivals. He feared the Humans might be as harsh and militaristic as the Turians.

Shaken by Koris from the mesmerizing sight of the Citadel, Montgomery and Goyle resumed their walk down the ramp. The president saluted the troops as they walked in front of them. He stopped in front of the mounted officer.

"Sir! Troops of the 1st and 2nd Company, 1st Battalion, 30th Honor Guard and Protocol and Military Music Regiment have been assembled for the parade! Commander of the parade, Captain Salyukov!"

The president nodded and gestured for them to be at ease as they walked forth to meet the three diplomats. Fedorian had left mere seconds ago so he would be in the meeting room when the Humans and Quarians got there with the Council.

"At ease!" the Captain said and everybody assumed a more relaxed stance. From what the officer just said, the word 'parade' stood out the most. The civilians were whispering among each other, some feeling outrage. These newcomers who they had defended in the streets were now parading like victors on the Citadel? Of course, the truth was that they didn't protest just for the Human race who portrayed itself as the victim of blatant Council aggression. Valern himself was seriously upset. Sparatus was outraged. Tevos simply knew this was just the beginning of a long day and an even longer tomorrow.

The two sides were face to face now. Montgomery waited for the Council to speak first. Tevos smiled and put up the act.

"Welcome, esteemed dignitaries, to the Citadel," she said. "I am Councilor Tevos of the Asari. To my right is Councilor Sparatus, a Turian. On my left is Councilor Valern."

"Welcome to the Citadel. I hope this first meeting will usher an era of peace and advancement for the whole galaxy," Valern added while Sparatus kept his mouth shut. His eyes glared daggers into the Quarians especially.

"Thank you for the warm welcome, Councilors," Montgomery spoke. The press was taking pictures and recording everything. "A beautiful station if I may say so."

"The Citadel is a marvel of engineering left behind by the Protheans," Tevos said. The mentioning of the Protheans made some of the president's smile fade, a detail that didn't go unnoticed by the experienced matriarch.

"Indeed. They knew how to pick the best place for it," he said as he gazed one more time across the railing of the docks and took the sight of the arms. He turned his attention again to the aliens and his own colleagues. "I'm Kevin Montgomery, President of the Human Systems Alliance. May I introduce you Ambassador Anita Goyle," he said as Goyle took a step forward with a smile on her lips.

Tevos turned to Koris and Zorah. "I assume that the former Admirals of the Migrant Fleet are now present in civilian posts."

"Representative Zaal'Koris of the Quarian Republic," Koris said with his right hand on his chest, "and Ambassador Rael'Zorah of the same political entity," he said with his hand towards Rael.

"I'm happy to welcome you all, as well as saddened by the circumstances that brought us today here," Tevos said.

"If only they could have been avoided…" Koris said as he fixed Sparatus with his glowing eyes. "But good things sometimes come at a cost, even unwillingly at first." He turned to face Rael. The former Admiral nodded at him and they both moved their three fingered hands to their masks. Two hissing sounds were heard. The councilors held their breath while the two Quarians gave the galaxy the first glimpse to their faces in nearly three hundred years.

"Thanks to Humanity," Rael said with his natural, unfiltered voice, "and a few Quarian biologists and geneticists, we can once again feel the air brush against our skin."

It was a madness at this point. The journalists were in a frenzy to get the best shots of their faces. Gasps and murmurs filled the public. Even the few SPECTREs' and C-Sec officers' attention was slave to the unveiling.

"I see. I am glad to hear that the Quarians' fortune has changed."

" _No thanks to you bastards,"_ somebody said on Immortal's private channel.

" _Sergeant Wyatt!"_ Shepard said.

"No thanks to this Council," Koris commented dryly. "Or maybe it was because of this Council that forced us onto the path that lead us here, minus the hundreds of thousands dead because of your crusade against us."

Goyle stepped in before the Council had a chance to come back with an accusation that'd aggravate the situation further. "Alas, we are here to put an end to that unfortunate conflict and introduce ourselves to the galactic community."

"Indeed," Valern agreed.

"Before we head into the Council's chambers to meet the representatives of our governments for today's negotiation, we could answer a few questions for the press if you'd like to," Tevos suggested. "It will help the wider galactic community understand your people better."

"It would be our pleasure, Councilor," Montgomery said. They approached the area reserved for the press. They were still dumbfounded by the fact that Koris and Rael dropped their face masks, totally ignoring the threat of catching harmful bacteria to them – courtesy of the immunity boosters enhanced with medical nano robots of the Alliance. They recomposed themselves and thought of the best questions to ask.

After a few moments, an Asari raised her hand from the crowd of journalists.

"Only lady there with her hand up."

"Thank you. Hiiany Dalisi, with _The Observer_. I couldn't help but recognize you as the same person who gave the declaration of war in the vid delivered through the extranet and it is safe to say that it stirred a lot of unrest. Can you give us more details on what happened at your colony between General Arterius and your commanders?" she asked.

Montgomery cleared his throat for a moment, more to make sure he still has his voice. _'God, why can't I be senile like when we left the Normandy?'_ he asked himself. At first, he didn't feel like he was talking to different life forms at all. But it slowly settled in – to be on the galaxy's capital talking in the name of the Human race. The aliens were surprisingly Human-like to some extent, as he noticed with the Quarians. But they were still a people who evolved thousands of light years away from Earth.

"After reviewing every data we collected after the liberation of Shanxi," he said and deliberately chose the word 'liberation', "we concluded that our initial conclusion was right – the commanding officer of the Turian forces and one Tela Vasir tried to bully the colonists and the commanding officer of the Shanxi Defense Force into submission." Further shock was visible on the peoples' faces. Tevos herself felt like facepalming there. Montgomery was spilling the beans from the very beginning. "What ensued was nothing short of murder and deliberate destruction of property and assets. During dialogue with Council officials it has come to our knowledge that General Arterius overstepped his jurisdiction and was overzealous. Of course we couldn't have known this at the start and our military took the necessary steps to secure our safety."

After he finished his answer, a Salarian was picked to submit his question.

"Jowall Ezon, _The Frontier_. I would like to ask how the Quarians met Humanity and how the relations evolved?"

It was Rael who replied to that. "I can help with the answer. I was there, the one whose ship made first contact with Humanity," he said with his unfiltered voice and turned to look at the Human delegates.

"We were in the middle of an expedition into the unknown when we met the Migrant Fleet," Goyle said. "We made contact near what you call Relay 314, the same Mass Relay the Council opened. We engaged in negotiations and very quickly developed a friendship. One can argue that first contact with the Quarian species was the most important thing to happen to us since we discovered Prothean ruins in our solar system."

More than a few Prothean enthusiasts entertained the idea of exploring these ruins. Valern, and Tevos especially, were more than looking forward to their integration into the Citadel members so they can study their unique technology. But their attention was again caught by Rael resuming his answer.

"And the most important thing to us since the Geth conflict and our exodus from the Veil. We met a fleet of warships with a few science vessels exploring the galaxy. I must say Humans are a very curious species, unafraid to boldly venture into the great unknown we call the galaxy."

A Drell piqued the delegation's attention and she was the one to ask the third question.

"Eyate Haen, _Rakhana Continuum_. The Hanar revere the Protheans as their deities, calling them Enkindlers. Their influence is still visible all across the galaxy. What news can you give us regarding the Protheans? Have you found out anything spectacular about them?"

Montgomery seemed to consider something in his mind. They didn't tell much to the Quarians either. The Council was looking eager for an answer as well.

"We found the Prothean installation 130 years ago. We have studied it… like anybody would. It greatly contributed to our technologic advancement. But, unlike the species of the galaxy, we didn't grow too reliant on their technology. We had our own projects in development before finding Eezo and its applications.

But one thing that stood out to me… and not just to me, is that everybody seems to think that there is nothing beyond the Protheans," he said and paused for some dramatic effects. "Why is that?" he asked again with a pause and a questioning look directed even towards Rael and Koris. "This galaxy is much older than the Prothean race. Me and many of my kin believe that it's absurd to entertain the thought of the Protheans being the only ones to precede us. We have found archeological proof that there were at least two more races that lived at the same time or before the Protheans. One is called the Inusannon. The second is unnamed. We only know that the Protheans fought a losing war against this unnamed foe of theirs. That is one fact I consider outstanding."

The bomb was dropped and the shock, yet again, on the people's faces was unmatched. At least on the Asaris' expressions who were very easy to read due to physiological similarities. One of the greatest held beliefs – that the Protheans were the only ones to have achieved spaceflight in the history of the galaxy, and through their influence the current races took to the stars – was put to the test. A Hanar was about to shout heresy.

Montgomery and Goyle noticed the change and decided to take one more question for the interview. But a personal goal was achieved by the president with his declaration.

"Mirli T'Hali, _Armali Correspondent_ ," an Asari said. "Despite the fact that many of the civilian population called for peace and supported your people who you personally have showcased as the victim, many civilians have been killed by your military, especially on merchant ships that were deliberately targeted in Salarian space. How do you explain this?"

' _Well, it was only a matter of time before this was brought into the spotlight,'_ he thought. He let Goyle take this question and she didn't let him down.

"While the loss of all kind of life is tragic, it is an inevitable part of war. The Alliance Navy targeted the supply lines of the Salarian military, a tactic I'm sure you are all very familiar with," she stated.

"But to put things into perspective, there were more than 5,000 dead civilians on Shanxi as a direct consequence of Turian orbital bombardment and war crimes. We didn't hit civilian targets needlessly, but disrupted enemy supply lines. Tragic indeed. And maybe unforgivable," Montgomery added.

"Allow me to conclude with the motto of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs: _Gold in peace, steel in war!_ " Goyle finished and turned to the Council. Her eyes relayed the same words she spoke a moment ago. The warning had been issued.

" _I like our Ambassador,"_ James commented.

" _Gotta hand it to her and the president,"_ Shepard said. _"Form up, the show is about to start. Tighten security around the VIPs."_

As the Council gave a few closing words to the press and the public, and said how important it is that they secure a lasting peace first, the six N7 Marines formed a ring around the delegation. Montgomery and Koris were walking next to each other while the ambassadors were behind them. Just as the people were about to lose interest and disperse, the mounted officer and his men started his number after Montgomery signaled him to.

"Company!" he shouted and the honor guard detachment went stiff as a stick. "For parade! Three columns! Shoulder by shoulder! FORM UP!"

And as ordered, three long columns formed up. The officer was first, his horse's tail dancing left and right. Behind him were the flag bearers. They were followed by the military music band and the riflemen. It looked like a Turian Unification Day defilation.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sparatus asked.

"Mister president…" Tevos trailed off as C-Sec officers tensed up and were looking at the Council for the order to either attack or stand down. Edi was monitoring local radio chatter and it looked like C-Sec's reinforcements were preparing to make an entrance if things went south. Shepard released the safety of his assault rifle.

"Stand down!" Valern ordered to C-Sec.

"I told you it wasn't the best idea," Koris whispered into Montgomery's ear.

Montgomery simply smiled to Koris. "There is no need for violence, Councilors."

Tevos looked at the officers to confirm the stand down order. "Please follow us to the Council chambers, esteemed dignitaries," she said still playing the kind, understanding mother game.

They resumed the slow walk towards the Council's private chambers. Not even twenty meters behind them the Alliance parade block was falling into rhythm. The Turians were now more captivated by the display than anyone else.

"With song, forward march!" **[1]**

The fanfare began playing a song. The drums gave them the rhythm. The soldiers' boots echoed off the metal floor. With a loud voice filled with enthusiasm they started singing.

…

 _Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord;_

 _He is trampling out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored;_

 _He hath loosed the fateful lightning of His terrible swift sword:_

 _His truth is marching on._

…

 _Glory, glory, hallelujah!_

 _Glory, glory, hallelujah!_

 _Glory, glory, hallelujah!_

 _His truth is marching on._

…

The crowds watched the whole event embezzled by the lyrics. Every person who was following the live stream on the extranet or on the news channels saw it too. To those with a more critic way of thinking, the whole extravagancy of a small parade became clear: these Humans who have barely ascended to the stars were proclaiming absolute victory over the Council. But also issuing a warning.

Tevos remembered that they had discovered Prothean ruins just 130 years ago. They couldn't be spacefaring for more than that. Yet here they were, after dealing a decisive defeat at Shanxi and a more moral defeat during the Blitz to the Citadel Council and the three member superpowers, holding their cause high and proud.

…

 _I have seen Him in the watch-fires of a hundred circling camps,_

 _They have builded Him an altar in the evening dews and damps;_

 _I can read His righteous sentence by the dim and flaring lamps:_

 _His day is marching on._

…

Despite the fact that the lyrics sound like they have been written a long time ago, in an era where spaceflight and contemporary society weren't present, they still carried across the message.

…

 _I have read a fiery gospel writ in burnished rows of steel:_

 _"As ye deal with my contemners, so with you my grace shall deal";_

 _Let the Hero, born of woman, crush the serpent with his heel,_

 _Since God is marching on._

…

They would be a hard nut to crack. For a good reason, Ambassador Talin felt good listening to the Human song. They were telling the whole galaxy to shove it in such a subtle and obvious way that it was funny.

…

 _He has sounded forth the trumpet that shall never call retreat;_

 _He is sifting out the hearts of men before His judgment-seat;_

 _Oh, be swift, my soul, to answer Him! Be jubilant, my feet!_

 _Our God is marching on._

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Council Private Chambers**

…

 _In the beauty of the lilies Christ was born across the sea,_

 _With a glory in His bosom that transfigures you and me._

 _As He died to make men holy, let us die to make men free,_

 _While God is marching on._

…

"They are a lot braver than I initially gave them credit for," Fedorian commented amused.

Linron was angered further by the Turian's comment on the Humans' little parade. The soldiers stopped outside the buildings while the delegation went inside with the Council.

"These newcomers haven't been for more than an hour and they're already proving to be trouble," she said as she tore her eyes away from the display.

"Time and patience will play in our favor with them," Irissa said, _'just as it did with the Turians. If there was anyone with the capabilities to utterly destroy the Council, it was the Hierarchy.'_ But the Turians were civilized enough not to do it. And the Humans are civilized too. Not unlike the Krogans who lacked a unified representation and the largest authority fell with the warlords or overlords.

"Just like it did with the Krogan," Linron swore under her breath. "While not Krogan-like, they are still brash, violent and think they're the center of the Universe. If left to their own devices they will kick the galactic wagon off the road."

"Such a thing will not happen," Fedorian assured her. "While this conflict came as a wakeup call and upset relations between our governments, we're still in a much more favorable position."

"We had at least two thousand years to develop and expand. The Humans had 130 years," Irissa said. "Just consider the evolution of demographics, industry and economy for 2,000 years in contrast to merely 130."

"Yes, but unlike us-" Fedorian wanted to point out something but was cut off by Linron.

"They have superior FTL and are in a more favorable strategic position from a military point of view. You stressed the matter to no end," she told him.

"Because if something goes wrong at the diplomatic level, it will be mostly Turians who will pay in blood!" the Primarch said. "The Asari Republics simply refuse to raise militarization and the Salarian Union doesn't make a move without full knowledge on the situation. The only other species with any potential are the Batarians and we all know how much of a pain they are. So that only leaves the Hierarchy to carry the fight," he ranted before calming down.

"" _Gold in peace, steel in war"_ their own delegate said. What does that tell you all?" Linron questioned.

"Let's play our cards right and do the right thing," Fedorian said as he gave one last moment of attention to the screen that showed the Human soldiers who were standing at parade rest. "I can already see some Turians taking a liking to their style."

The Council stepped in followed by the Humans and Quarians. It looked like Montgomery had a short lived disagreement with one of his bodyguards who reluctantly remained outside with his comrades.

Now that they found themselves face to face, they stared each other down. Montgomery's attention was mostly directed at Fedorian, the man who had the greatest military of the galaxy at his will. Goyle's eyes were darting between Linron and Irissa, the latter receiving looks filled with unfriendly thoughts. Fedorian himself tried to read what was on the president's mind by gazing into his eyes. Turians looked in the eyes to discern one's thoughts since they didn't have much in body language.

"Now that we are all here, let us commence the negotiations," Tevos said. "The Council will oversee the negotiations as hosts while representatives of each government will speak on its behalf. Negotiating for the Asari Republics, Ambassador Irissa."

"Negotiating for the Salarian Union," Valern said, "Dalatrass Linron."

"Negotiating for the Turian Hierarchy," Sparatus said with false enthusiasm, "Primarch Fedorian."

"Honored to meet you all," Montgomery said. "I doubt you don't know who we are after the introductions at the docks."

"Indeed," Linron said, "with that kind of entrance… would be hard to forget."

"We aim to impress," Goyle added with a smirk crossing her lips.

"Let's tend to the reason why we are here," Koris said. Nobody could deny that the aging former admiral didn't think well about the Council and the three governments it represented.

"Of course," Tevos said as she and her two colleagues stood separated from the negotiators. "This session takes place to discuss the peace terms between the five sovereign powers. As the offended side," she chose her words carefully to appease the Humans, "the representatives of the Human Systems Alliance and Quarian Republic get to speak first."

The four looked between each other until Koris decided to speak first.

"The Quarian Republic did not go looking for conflict. We only wanted to secure our people's future… despite the many sabotages laid out by the Council's diplomatic arm and, when that one failed, shrewd methods… now they finally came and attempted to subjugate us."

' _He's merciful to say this behind closed doors. Otherwise… it would have been savage!'_ Montgomery thought.

"The Council took measures to secure the safety of the people under its jurisdiction from-" Sparatus spoke up but a meaningful glare from Fedorian made him pause to rethink his words, "-from possible aggressions manifested by the Migrant Fleet after the unfortunate incident with the Eezo deposits in Elcor space."

"You have my most sincere apologies," Fedorian said. "General Arterius' actions shames every Turian in uniform. I'm personally taking measures to prevent such an incident as the one at Shanksh- Shanxi."

"That is most fortunate, Primarch Fedorian," Koris said.

"Because the very first term is a public apology before the entire galaxy," Rael declared. "One such excuse coming from the mouths of your governments."

"The Systems Alliance demands the same thing – a public apology for the unwarranted attack on Shanxi," Goyle said.

"What do the representatives say of this term?" Valern asked.

Irissa thought of it with mixed feelings. While seemingly nothing you can refuse to appease the others, it was a blow to the Council's prestige, pride and authority, and, by extension, the Asari Republics'. Linron didn't give a damn since Salarians aren't very much into pride. For her, a mere apology was nothing. What mattered was to have all the important cards in their hands and to tame the Humans. Fedorian was of a whole other opinion. He apologizing for such a thing would be a blow to Turian pride. But while that proud attitude was their saving grace during the Rebellions, it made him no service now. Rather than further antagonize the Alliance, a simple apology would work in their favor. It would also make for good PR. Plus the negative effects would be amortized if they made the apology and not their councilors who were the face to the galaxy.

"The Hierarchy will offer the public apology," he agreed.

"As will the Republics."

"And the Union," Irissa said, immediately followed by Linron.

"Then it is accepted," Tevos said. "Another term forwarded by Humanity or the Quarians?"

"Yes," Rael said. "Reparations for the destroyed ships and compensation for the families of the dead. This will also include the ships the Hierarchy destroyed some months ago at the Eezo deposit. The reparations for the destroyed ships will be paid in materials."

"The exact amounts can be established by lower level diplomatic negotiations," Koris added. "That would be our terms."

The Council was genuinely surprised by this. They were getting away easier than they expected to. A wave of nods was their answer. Fedorian will be in for a surprise when he'll learn about the missing shipyards at Magna.

"As for us," Montgomery said, "we demand reparations as well. Three times the amount the damages done to our colony are rated at. Add to that the cost of the ships lost and the expenditures for the mobilization of our entire military. All in Citadel currency."

"I can see the justification for the damages dealt to the colony, but the demand for reimbursement for mobilization is unreasonable," Irissa said.

"I must agree with the Ambassador. The Hierarchy does not agree to that term," Fedorian said.

"And neither will the Union. The losses suffered by our merchant fleet will take a significant toll on our economy. Consider the fact that galactic economy is already experiencing a minor recession due to your raids," Linron commented.

"The Council governments refuse the term. What does the Alliance say?" Tevos asked.

' _Well, we'll just pump the numbers of the reparations for Shanxi to compensate for that one,'_ Montgomery thought. "I see. We weren't aware of that. We withdraw that term."

Goyle wasn't initially aware of what he thought, but went along with it. She reasoned that he must have an idea and her line of thought was along the same lines as his. She decided to list the next term.

"We also want the establishment of a demilitarized zone from Relay 314 to, and including, the Turian colony of Magna."

"Absolutely not!" Fedorian refused.

"Magna is from where you launched your attack against us," Montgomery pointed out. "And it can be used as staging point for future aggressions."

"I will not leave the colony defenseless. A fleet will move into the system as soon as your forces vacate it. You could just as well attack it sometime in the future. I cannot accept this term," Fedorian clarified. "I have a duty to protect the Turians and leaving them defenseless isn't helping."

"Then maybe we can work something out here," Goyle said. "How about a partial demilitarization?"

"What are you proposing?"

"Only a certain amount of military hardware and personnel can be stationed in the system. We will show the same courtesy at Relay 314. We are claiming it as part of the Alliance."

"Relay 314 is in Council space," Linron said. "You can't claim it."

"But we can," Montgomery said as he presented a holographic map of that particular galactic sector. "The stellar cluster that holds both Relay 314 and Magna can be treated as a buffer zone. Again, exact numbers should be established by lower level talks in the immediate future. But Relay 314's system is under Alliance jurisdiction. The only way you are going to make it otherwise is by the force of arms."

While his inexperienced younger self would have joyously entertained the idea of putting to the test the motto _"Gold in peace, steel in war"_ , the Primarch he was today knows what it would mean. And it would go against what he stood for.

"Sounds reasonable," he gave in. "I accept a partial DMZ of the Relay 314 – Magna corridor."

"And since we are on the topic of infringing into the other's space, maybe you could give us an explanation for the intrusion into the Krogan DMZ in the Aralakh System," LInron demanded. Koris and Rael focused their attention on the two Humans. They had warned them that it was a sensitive subject.

"As far as we've been told," Goyle began, "Aralakh System is not Council space. It only happens to reside in the thick of it. The Krogans of Tuchanka have sovereignty over Aralakh."

"The naval task force that's there is on a humanitarian mission for the Krogans of Tuchanka," Montgomery added. "We intend to right a wrong the Asari and Salarians did many years ago."

Color threatened to drain off Linron's face as she thought they were trying to cure the genophage.

"You must understand, mister president, that the Krogan DMZ is in place for the safety of the entire galaxy. It prevents another Rebellion," Irissa explained.

"Hard to start a war when your population's natality is on the negative side of 0," Goyle commented.

"If I'm not mistaken tomorrow will be a day dedicated to such matters discussed with the Council. I hope to clear this tomorrow with a third member of the Alliance delegation present," the president said.

"A third member?" Tevos asked.

"Indeed. You will all meet him tomorrow if all goes well. It will be an… enlightening experience," he answered.

Realization dawned on Sparatus' face. And not only his. "You will not bring an AI on the Citadel, much less so into the Council's chambers!" he ordered.

"I concur with the Turian Councilor," Linron said. "Haven't the Quarians taught you anything? They'd know better than anyone the risks involved with such creations."

"I can personally vouch for the members of the _Homo Artificialis_ subspecies," Koris declared. Montgomery was actually impressed by the fact that he bothered to learn their scientific name.

"Subspecies?" Irissa asked. "AIs are machines, tools. Dangerous tools."

Fedorian, who kept silent so far on the matter, saw Montgomery shaking his head.

"Such a …close minded attitude. Bigoted even so. Every story has two sides. The Geth situation actually has three sides. The Quarian side, the Council's side… and the Geth's side of the story," the president said and received cold stares. "If we are to pursue peaceful relations then you require some education in the field of AIs. I ask of you for a chance."

"I'll give you that chance," Fedorian replied, much to the shock of the Council. "I want to meet one too before I pass judgment only because I have been taught so by my elders."

' _We might be onto something here'_ the president thought.

"You will not be disappointed, Primarch," Goyle said.

After exchanging looks between each other and seeing Tevos agree while Sparatus disagreed, Councilor Valern spoke up. "We are open to new possibilities. So we shall give our consent to bring one of your AI citizens on the station. But adequate precautions will be put in motion."

"Thank you."

"The Turian Hierarchy, while very grateful for the repatriation of Admiral Kaevus Eudorian, wants the repatriation of every soldier fallen in captivity," Fedorian said.

"And the repatriation of the crews and ships captured at Relay 314," Irissa said.

Goyle nodded at that. "We can release every Turian, Salarian and Asari as soon as a treaty is signed. Even the few surviving mercenaries and Admiral Atelas Razea," she said. "But the ships… they are spoils of war for now."

"We can offer compensation for the ships," Irissa tried to reason with them.

Montgomery smiled. "We are open to suggestions. But before we can say anything for sure we must discuss the matter in private. You shall have our answer at tomorrow's negotiations. After all, the vessels were part of the Citadel Joint Fleets. That should fall into the Council's jurisdiction," he said. In easier to understand words, he basically told Irissa that they want other concessions than monetary compensation.

"There's one more issue I'd like to address," Linron said. "Humanity's employment of nuclear weapons. Such a practice has been outlawed in Citadel space since the beginning. The only ones to use them were the Krogans and we all know how that ended."

Montgomery simply nodded and looked at Goyle for something. She faintly gestured with her eyes towards the exit. Then he looked at Koris and Rael who seemed a bit bored as well.

"An issue that will be resolved, Dalatrass. We are more than open to negotiating on the matter. But we grew tired for the time being and would like to resume our dialogue tomorrow during the open session. If that is alright with you," he said.

He was basically throwing her a bone to chew on. Another thing for them to theorize on and how to deal with it tomorrow, trying to anticipate the Humans' answer. They could work with that. A recession would be welcomed now.

"Does anybody oppose postponing the negotiations for tomorrow?" Tevos asked. Nobody answered her.

"Then we are agreed then? On the already negotiated terms?" Montgomery asked.

"Indeed."

"Then this session is over. We shall reconvene tomorrow for the public session."

* * *

 **CODEX UPDATE:**

 **ALLIANCE SPECIAL FORCES**

The Alliance Army is composed of multiple arms who are constantly cooperating with each other almost to the point where the soldiers forget that they're different units. To name them, there is the Infantry, the Cavalry (armored units with heavy armor, particularly tank units with their infantry support; afferent logistical support), the Air Force (originally a separate branch of the national militaries, it was slaved to the Army after the military reforms of early 22nd century), the Artillery (includes self-propelled guns, self-propelled anti air guns, multiple launch rocket systems or MLRS for short, anti-air rocket artillery, field guns), the Pioneer Corps (combat engineers whose job is to deal with the bridging, building fortifications, demolition operations, etc), and the Special Forces.

The Special Forces are the special operations force of the Alliance Army. They specialize in unconventional warfare behind enemy lines, reconnaissance, psychological warfare, counter terrorism, informational warfare (in concert with the AIC), warfare in uneven terrain, and combat search and rescue (CSAR) operations.

They also benefit from light armor support, having airmobile (transportable by air and capable of airborne drop) IFVs under their direct command. The multipurpose aircraft employed by the Special Forces is the UT-50 Alligator, the UT-47 Kodiak's elderly, on steroids brother. The Alligator can accommodate up to 100 men and their gear, or 2 large vehicles and 15 soldiers. Although designed for both atmospheric and outer space operations, the Alligator has seen little deployment outside a planet's atmosphere; the Navy preferring their own larger troop transports to ferry men, vehicles and material from the 2 kilometer long troop carriers (such as the _SSV Mary Celeste_ or _SSV Astral Queen_ ) to the surface of a planet or vice versa.

Drafted from multiple national militaries, the Special Forces is very diverse. Here one can find the Green Berets (drawn from the US Army), the Blue Berets of the VDV (Vozdushno desantnye voyska Rosii, or Russian Airborne Troops), the Fallschirmjäger of Germany, the Paracadutisti of Italy, the SAS (Special Air Service) of the United Kingdom, Australia and New Zealand, Mountain Huntsmen, Spetsnaz, SEAL, and other former national units. The Alliance Army Special Forces helped ease tensions between former rivals (such as Japanese and Chinese soldiers, or Russian and American, or Israeli and Arabian) and mitigate them; a social success.

The Alliance Marine Corps has its own special operations force called the N7 Program. Ranging from N1 to N7, the digit indicates the level of skill and training the Marine is rated at. The N7 initiative became reality after the Insurrection came to an end, the Alliance concluding that the Corps needed its own special forces with a faster reaction time in any place where the Navy could take them at a moment's notice.

The N7 graduates are considered 'the crème a la crème' when it comes to Alliance soldiers. With extra augmentations for increased physical endurance, strength, better reaction time, and stronger bones, they are a force no sane person would want to cross. Although this doesn't give them superhuman qualities, the augmentations are kept as a state secret and divulging information to unauthorized people is considered high treason.

The best of the Black Berets, as the Marines are nicknamed due to the color of their uniforms and headwear, specialize in unconventional warfare, reconnaissance, direct action, counter-terrorism, combat search and rescue, informational warfare (mostly with the help of Smart AI comrades), psychological warfare, sabotage, manhunt, fast boarding operations, and security assistance to high ranking dignitaries in foreign territory. For more mobility and efficiency, N7 members are organized into fireteams of 4 to 6 members and assigned to stealth ships or capital ships, or assigned to garrisons and deployed in action when needed.

Just as they are diverse, so are their mottos. The Green Berets live by the words _"De Oppresso Liber"_ ; the Blue Berets say _"Nobody, but us!"_ or _"VDV! Greetings from the sky!"_ ; the SAS proclaims _"Who Dares Wins"_ ; the N7 adopted the words _"Audax at Fidelis"_.

* * *

 **ALLIANCE – COUNCIL WAR**

 _ **Also known as:**_ Human – Council War, Second Contact War, Terran Blitz

 _ **Date:**_ 28th June 2180 – 15th July 2180 (ceasefire)

 _ **Location:**_ Shanxi, Relay 314, Annos Basin, Athena Nebula, Council – Traverse border, Asari Republics Frontier Colonies, Magna

 _ **Campaigns:**_ The Shanxi Campaign (Battle of Shanxi, Surrender at Relay 314), The Terran Blitz

 _ **Result:**_

Military stalemate

Initial Council attack repelled

Attican Traverse border open to pirate incursions

Galactic economy experiences a minor recession

Parnitha System contaminated with purified Eezo

The emergence of the Human race as a new galactic power

The introduction of the carrier type of warships to the galaxy

End of the status quo

 _ **Belligerents:**_

 _Arcturus Federation:_ Human Systems Alliance, Quarian Republic

 _Citadel Council:_ Asari Republics, Salarian Union, Turian Hierarchy

 _ **Commanders and leaders:**_

 _Human Systems Alliance:_ President Kevin Montgomery, Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett, Marshal Ney Casiade, General of the Army Vlad Singh, Director Jack Harper (minor participation)

 _Quarian Republic:_ Representative Zaal'Koris, Admiral Han'Gerrel, Admiral Shala Raan (minor participation, organized defense of New Rannoch)

 _Asari Republics:_ Councilor Tevos Belsari, Armali Council, Asari Unified Fleet Command

 _Turian Hierarchy:_ Primarch Tiberius Fedorian, Councilor Tavus Sparatus

 _Salarian Union:_ Dalatrass Council, Councilor Valern Haelon, Salarian Navy Command

 _ **Strength:**_

 _Human Systems Alliance:_ 12,000+ warships, 100,000,000+ soldiers

 _Quarian Republic:_ 28,000+ warships (only 3,000 part of the Heavy Fleet), 300,000 Marines

 _Asari Republics:_ 11,000+ warships, 8,500,000+ commandos

 _Salarian Union:_ 10,500+ warships, 70,000,000+ soldiers

 _Turian Hierarchy:_ 30,000+ warships, 650,000,000+ soldiers

 _ **Casualties and losses:**_

 _Human Systems Alliance:_ 92 warships (10,200+ crew KIA), 8,600+ KIA, 5,100+ civilians

 _Quarian Republic:_ 6 warships (749 crew KIA), 193 KIA, 41 civilians

 _Asari Republics:_ 340 warships (43,000+ crew KIA), 2,600+ KIA, 1,600+ civilians

 _Salarian Union:_ 197 warships (20,000+ crew KIA), 977 KIA, 1,000+ civilians (aboard merchant ships)

 _Turian Hierarchy:_ 822 warships (140,000+ crew KIA), 60,000+ KIA, 3,000+ civilians

* * *

 **[1]** To those who don't know the song, it is _The Battle Hymn of the Republic_ , a song of the American Civil War. Since that time, it has become an extremely popular and well-known American patriotic song. A hell of a lot people died in the Civil War, but at least the songs are great.

* * *

 **NOTE3:** Not a lot of proof reading invested into the last scene. 1 AM here and I want to sleep too. So I hope I didn't miss much... with my tired eyes. I want to thank **informedterran** for an idea or two he gave me for this chapter! Cheers mate! By the way, if you still haven't, then go check his story.

 **NOTE4:** Coming up in the next chapter: the negotiations continue and more pissing contest, maybe some trouble for our heroes (who knows?), and more shady shit! Don't forget to tell me **your opinion** on this chapter in the **review section or through PMs**. Thank you for reading!

 **NOTE5:** Please point out in PMs if you spot dubious passages. I wrote this chapter for a month and a half when I got the time. Exams... I will edit if I missed something important as pointed by you. Remember, **you can always check progress** on the next chapter on my profile. I **always leave there a message** if something will be delaying the chapter.


	15. Ch 15 - Phantom of the Opera III

**NOTE1:** Howdy folks! I think I'm making a habit of constantly apologizing for taking this long to post. Job, faculty, homework and midterms got me bogged down. I hope to get at least two chapters before the final terms of this semester are around the corner. Alas, enjoy the fifteenth chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Phantom of the Opera III: Iron Hearts II**

* * *

" _I didn't break neither the Geneva Conventions, nor any other laws of warfare of the Human Systems Alliance. Those were about Humans. I killed Asari and Turians on Shanxi. They're not Humans, they are aliens. The rules don't apply to them as far as I know."_

 _(_ _ **Lieutenant Kai Leng**_ _in an interview given to Alliance news channels after the Battle of Shanxi)_

* * *

" _There is no peace to be held with the Alliance. The Humans are too belligerent for this galaxy's good. They came to the Citadel with promises of peace, and what became of those promises? In nearly a decade they have created a rift in the Council, the proxy conflict with the Republics and Union, Torfan and Aratoht, and that barbaric admiral of theirs sent millions to the afterworld during his March Through Terminus. Mind you, they claimed it was to safeguard the galaxy against the Collectors – Protheans perverted by the Reapers – and their warlord mercenaries. Can you believe that? They're so barbaric and desperate that they used a myth as an excuse to create another war. And Fedorian was so deluded by their claims of Reapers coming for us that he flocked to their side. And don't even get me started with the Legion. I'm sorry, but the answer is no. No true peace will exist between Humanity and the civilized galaxy. They can go, with their supposedly alive Prothean, back to the cave they crawled out of."_

 _(_ _ **Ambassador Irissa Myrais**_ _in a talk show,_ _ **Humanity: Gold in Peace, Steel in War**_ _)_

* * *

 **Reach, Intelligence Command HQ**

 **Director Harper's office**

Laughter echoed through the room that served as Harper's office. Two men were really having a good time by the looks of it. A small bottle of expensive scotch was nearly emptied and the ashtray looked like it could use some emptying. The window was open so that fresh air can enter the room and ease the smell of tobacco.

In two opposite armchairs sat Jack and his friend, the small table between them was serving as support for the ashtray, the two glasses and the bottle. Jack was in a more casual attire than usual on this day. He preferred a short sleeved shirt instead of the long sleeved ones along with his tuxedo.

The laughter in the room died out slowly.

"You always so full of shit, Ben," Jack said through a big smile.

"Not as much as you're full of that good scotch on a daily basis, mate!" Ben replied. "Fill me one more time before you see me off." Harper poured the remaining content into their glasses. "So you really think this whole Corsair stuff will work?" he asked.

Harper nodded with confidence. "Don't underestimate my resources and resolve to defend Humanity, Ben. I'm a patriot. You're a patriot. That's why I chose you for the job," he answered. "And I trust you. Your record speaks volumes."

Ben smiled at him. "Perks of being the biggest shot around here, eh? Can stick your nose wherever you want."

"Sticking my nose wherever I want is my job. I had to make sure the leaders of the Corsairs are people with training and who can be trusted. I don't only have a feeling, but I know that the aliens will attempt to undermine us with black ops or proxy operations," Harper explained, his very casual mood now replaced with a serious one. "The Batarians are the ones I'm watching out the most for. If those Godless slavers attempt some attacks on us we won't be able to retaliate against them without the Council intervening. President Montgomery should be giving them the middle finger today. And then there's the Shadow Broker too. I want him or her out of the picture."

"I get it, I get it!" Ben said with his palms up.

" _Director Harper, Miss Jien Garson is here,"_ Harper's secretary told him on his personal line.

"Garson? Well, looks like you've got important business to attend to. I'll take my leave then," Ben said as he downed his drink and got up. He took his coat and put it on. Harper stood up as well and escorted the man to the main hall of the building's level.

"Been a pleasure to see you again, Ben," he said. They shook hands.

"See you around, Jackie boy," Ben said and left. The career private military contractor was on his merry way to the colony of Aurora now. He had some work to attend to.

Harper made his way back to his office where Jien Garson was waiting for him. He instinctively tensed and almost drew his sidearm due to the fact that his mind catalogued her as an intruder. But he relaxed. He needed to be as friendly as possible for this to work out.

"Hello, Miss Garson," he greeted her. She sat in the same armchair Harper had used earlier.

"Greetings, Harper. Fancy new office," she said. "I see you've had visitors before. Would be a shame if the press somehow found out that the Director of Alliance Intelligence Command is smoking and drinking in his office with friends. Ben Hislop nonetheless."

"Don't try to get under my skin, Jien. You know you can't. Every visitor is here to help me do my job," he replied. "Ben might be responsible for the blowing up of your father's factory on Eternium back in '53 – unwillingly though – but in this room everything discussed here is for the betterment of the Alliance and Humanity."

She sighed sarcastically at that. "Alright, Harper. I'll humor you. Why did you invite me all the way here? And went as far as to pay for my accommodations?"

Harper sat in front of her. He and Jien Garson were two of the richest Humans alive. And rivals. Both had several companies who were competing against each other. He activated the security systems in the room. A recording device activated with a bleep.

"The hell did you do?" she asked.

"Miss Garson, what I am about to tell you concerns the safety and survival of the Human race. I doubt the fact that you don't know about this to some degree due to your ties to the previous Director, Nathan Bourne, but I want you to sign a confidentiality contract if we are to proceed. Otherwise you are free to leave right now with no consequences," he explained with a dead serious tone.

She arched an eyebrow. She watched as Harper got up, walked to his desk and returned with a dossier of documents. Every document of the contract was inside. Details preplanned. All that was needed was Jien's signature on the papers alongside Harper's. She read through a few files. It was classified as TOP-XX SECRET. She didn't recall ever reading or hearing of any level of secrecy above TOP SECRET. The highest level of secrecy. Not even the details of the N7 Program were this classified, being rated only as TOP SECRET.

"What is this?" she asked. _"Eligible for punishment by death on site without trial?"_ she read from the file.

"As I said, I didn't call you here to have a pissing contest. This is serious stuff."

She hesitated for a few seconds before signing the contract. She closed it and pushed it across the table to Harper. The Director checked every page of the contract to make sure she signed it properly.

"Everything seems to be alright, Miss Garson."

"Alright. Now tell me."

Harper put the dossier with the contract on his desk before leaning against it, his hands crossed across his chest. "Jien, you are a visionary, are you not?" he asked.

"Depends on who you're asking."

"I remember you talking about your childhood dream to travel among the stars. Go where not even the pioneers of 2080-2090 ever dare go. Cross the void between the Milky Way and Andromeda," Harper said.

"What does this have to do with me signing that contract?" she asked getting impatient.

"We're getting to that part right now," he calmed her. "Your requests to build ships for the expedition were denied because of various reasons: waste of material, waste of money, security reasons, a fool's gambit… you name it, the Alliance cited one reason or another to deny you the rights to assembly that expedition." He had her attention slaved like a bear with a honey pot. So he pressed on. "What if I give you the means to build the ships for that expedition?" he finally asked.

"How will you do that?"

"I have the means. But the equally important part is that I want the two of us to make resources disappear on paper."

Her eyes narrowed at that. "What's the catch?"

"How much do you know about Phoenix Contingency?" he asked her. The silence was the answer. "Ok, not so much. Phoenix Contingency is a secret even among high ranking Government and Parliament members. As its name suggests, it is a contingency that guarantees Humanity's continued existence in the eventuality of a wipe out event at the hands of extraterrestrials."

"Why would you keep that a secret if it is for our survival? Shouldn't we get as many people on it as possible if shit hits the fan?" she asked.

He shook his head. "The contingency is in effect for more than 20 years now. We have colonized a regular golden planet orbiting a regular star in someplace in this galaxy."

"And what if aliens do find this secret colony?"

"The planet is well hidden inside a dense nebula. It's undetectable from outside of the nebula. We were lucky that an AIC frigate found it by accident. The population is estimated somewhere at 47,000 individuals. And only dead people get to live there. Nobody asks questions about dead folks. Aliens can't learn about a place there is no widespread data about. The little data we have on the colony is stored on a high security server. The best way to keep something a secret is to make sure it doesn't exist," Harper explained.

"We've learned from the Prothean archives on Mars that they've been fighting a losing war against somebody. And where are the Protheans now? They're dead! Now we've met the Citadel Council who attacked us. You can understand why I want to expand Phoenix Contingency, include one more secret colony. And your long dreamt of expedition to Andromeda helps me divert the resources to build that second colony in secrecy while giving Humanity one more chance in another galaxy."

Jien was silent at that for a few moments. "Wouldn't the …I don't know, President argue that the resources would be better off bolstering the military to defend the Alliance?" she asked.

"I've seen the numbers and projections. Made some of myself. We can't sustain a buildup like we did in the period between the Insurrection and First Contact," Harper disagreed. "We already have 120 battleships, Spirit-Class or small variations of it. Then 800 brand new cruisers of the Ares-Class. Those are expensive to build without a war economy. We can no longer afford capital ships for a decade or two until our economy grows some more. The Reach-Class of fleet carriers was an extravagancy we barely afforded in the past decade. A second secret colony is a better bet in my opinion," he said and paused for some effect. "So, are you in on this?"

Jien Garson's answer would propel Humanity and a few other species into the Andromeda galaxy and further consolidate the chances of the species' survival.

* * *

 **Tuchanka, Clan Urdnot territory**

 **Fireteam Viper**

In the ruins of what once must have been a great city's district before nuclear war ravaged Tuchanka, Fireteam Viper was stalking what was a huge threat to Clan Urdnot – the only ones who were doing good work on the Krogan homeworld, and the only ones the Alliance thought of as a representing body of the species due to their work.

Lieutenant Logan Thorgin **[2]** , an N7 Marine of Canadian and Scandinavian lineage, was behind cover, cover in the form of a ruined wall of the ancient city. His black T-Kev Mod S-N7 body armor helped him blend in with the surroundings since the buildings were shedding a dark shadow over his position. His three other team members were taking positions around their target. Logan was the close quarters specialist, medic and CO of the team.

"Viper Team, status!" he spoke into the radio.

" _Viper One, this is Viper Two. I'm in position,"_ the Slavic accented voice of First Sergeant Igor, team's communications, electronic warfare – fancy word for hacker – and engineer expert, came on the team's channel. He was ready to throw a demolition charge borrowed from Erwin at what his team presumed to be a Krogan wheeled tank destroyer parked in the middle of the ancient street, should their targets attempt to man it. Otherwise, orders were to capture it for intel search.

" _This is Viper Four. Ready to blow heads off,"_ reported the Greek woman, Gunnery Sergeant Hellas, Viper Team's designated markswoman and weapons sergeant. She had her preferred Designated Marksman Rifle – or DMR for short – the L40. From her vantage point on the terrace that overlooked the desolate street and the hostile group, her sights were placed on the Krogan she was able to identify as the leader of the group.

The L40 rifle is a semiautomatic scoped variant of the SCAR-DMR MA series – or Special Operations Forces Combat Assault Rifle – Designated Marksman Rifle Magnetic Acceleration – the FN SCAR's modern evolution with magnetic acceleration for bullets. It entered service with the Alliance Armed Forces in 2140, thus the designation L40, and saw action throughout the Insurrection and subsequent small scale insurgencies after 2154. It fires the more powerful 9.5x65mm family of bullets at speeds of up to 7,000 meters/second – not as fast as the latest generation of sniper rifles manufactured by Accuracy International for the Alliance. A perfect pick for a deployment on Tuchanka where everything bigger than you was liable to kill you and eat you. The 16 round magazine held the hollow point armor piercing variant, as well as the pure armor piercing type of the 9.5mm.

" _Viper Three is in position,"_ reported First Sergeant Erwin, team's light machine gunner, explosives and demolitions specialist. His Minimi Mk II LMG was aimed at the group over a mound of rubble roughly 150 meters away from the spot.

The enemy? A group of 5 Krogans and 4 Turians in armor with no distinctive insignias. Definitely not Hierarchy Military, but trained Turians nonetheless if one judged how they carried themselves. The Alliance fighters sent by the _SSV Kuznetsov_ to sweep the area detected some unusual activity inside Clan Urdnot's home turf. When the N7 team dispatched in a stealth Kodiak to investigate found them sneaking in with a heavy vehicle and what looked like either gas or explosive canisters, they were ordered to stop them. A military officer was about to touch down and open dialogue with the Urdnots.

" _Gotta say, those Krogans sure look the tough and mean type,"_ Igor commented on radio.

" _Lieutenant! They're coupling those tanks to what looks like an old pipe system,"_ Hellas reported. _"Definitely poison gas!"_

"They're trying to poison the heads of Clan Urdnot," the officer deduced the obvious. "Alright! Try to not hit those canisters. It'd be just as bad if it leaks into the air. Two and I will go in and secure the canisters. Three, open fire immediately after Hellas. Prioritize the Krogans. Start dropping them!" he ordered. _'Those Citadel bastards ain't killing Urdnot on my watch!'_

Hellas fired her first round from the high ground. The centerfire primer was struck by the firing pin. In a matter of microseconds, the very small explosive compound contained in a separate chamber between the bullet and the electricity generator compound exploded and propelled the bullet at a slow speed forward through the barrel. In the same time, the electric compound reacted to the outside stimuli given by the firing pin and a chemical reaction that generated electricity took place in the main chamber of the cartridge. The electric current flowed through a few conductors mounted in the casing and into the weapon from where it was used to power up the magnetic accelerators that further accelerated the 9.5mm bullet to nearly 7,000 m/s muzzle velocity.

The hollow point armor piercing bullet covered the 400+ meters distance in roughly 0.05 seconds before it connected with the Krogan's head crest. It started to flatten as soon as it encountered heavy material resistance from the thick and sturdy bone that was the Krogans' crest. It pierced through and further flattened and shattered into pieces when it passed the bone and hit the brain. Multiple metal fragments reduced his brain to mush before stopping in his occipital bone equivalent.

The large Krogan didn't even register the moment he died. His body staggered backwards from the bullet's momentum and fell to the ground flat on its back. Just as his body hit the ground with orange blood cascading through the entry hole, the sonic boom of the bullet, the distinctive crack, was heard, immediately followed by the small firing sound made by the rifle.

As soon as she had fired, Hellas switched target and fired at another Krogan who had his neck pierced by the second hollow armor piercing point bullet that was in the magazine. The bullet's entry hole was pretty small, a hole of 9.5mm in diameter. The exit wound was enormous in contrast. The Krogan's spine was destroyed. If he didn't die from blood flooding his lungs and a cut artery, he will be reduced to a wheelchair. But life drained from his body and death claimed him soon after.

The others tried to get in cover and clear of the sniper's fire. Erwin opened fire with his LMG right from the side they were exposed from. A third Krogan's body armor was pierced by bullets. Then his skin, flesh and organs. He fell dead on his belly. The survivors were swift this time and returned fire on the LMG operator and forced him to duck his head into cover as the Turians seemed to be quite accurate.

A Turian put up a barrier around him and another comrade to shield them. Two others broke cover and rushed for the gas tanks. They were busted and needed to get the thing off before it was too late. They'd need to put up a biotic barrier when they got there to safely release the poison gas into the reconditioned water and ventilation of the ancient city. But Hellas was quick to catch them in her sights and she fired her third round, an armor piercing one. The bullet rushed through the air and found its mark on one Turian. It pierced his armor and exoskeleton at chest level, went through flesh, a rib and a lung, then exited the opposite side of his body clean before embedding itself into the ground. The Turian fell wounded with a pierced lung.

' _Curious how bullets still pierce armor like that. They're falling like dead Humans,'_ Thorgin thought with curiosity and fascination. When he joined the Corps he thought that aliens would be advanced. He questioned the effectiveness of Humanity's firearms against possible shielding and such concepts. But the Terran Blitz proved him wrong. Alien body armor wasn't able to shrug off magnetically accelerated bullets. He even doubted they could withstand ammunition 100% reliant on gunpowder.

The Alliance T-Kev body armor was designed to stop a 7.62mm bullet. They also had personal shield generators but those were usually depleted in two or three bullet hits. It gave a soldier just enough time to dive for cover before recharging. They were based on shielding technology recovered from Prothean caches on Mars and Vestige. Unlike the Citadel races' kinetic barriers, Alliance shields were finer tuned to lower speeds and more energy consuming as a consequence.

The T-Kev Mod S-N7's outermost layer, beside the personal shields, was formed of light Titanium alloy and ceramic plates. Multiple segmented Titanium plates covered the torso, front and back of the legs, shoulders, and the arms. Ceramic plates were present only on the torso and upper legs. The second layer consisted in advanced Kevlar and other lightweight polymers to complement it. The third layer was the one that shielded the wearer from hostile environments. It was the black and isolating skin suit with extremely light protection against projectiles. The N7 armor without the shields was able to withstand a 9.5mm high power bullet. The most reinforced parts could stop a 12.7mm round that was hollow point type, if lucky to hit at an unfavorable angle and have a ricochet tendency. But the wearer would have to deal with the kinetic energy transferred to his/her body in the form of bruises and even broken bones.

By comparison, Turian / Asari / Salarian / Batarian / Krogan armor mostly relied on the kinetic barriers, enhanced by biotic barriers if the wearer has biotic training, to shrug off mass accelerated projectiles. The body armor itself was mostly lightweight metal alloys that could withstand some gunfire. A Turian Phaeston assault rifle could penetrate light and medium armor with its heavier projectiles, only the heavy armor offering viable protection against Turian assault rifle grade mass accelerators.

The key difference is that Citadel body armor was designed around tiny projectiles while Human body armor was designed around bullets that have a lot more mass and, thus, more kinetic energy than mass accelerator projectiles. T-Kev's greatest disadvantage was the fact that for every bullet stopped, a ceramic plate would always require replacement. While it is more expensive than Citadel body armor, T-Kev offers the best protection in the galaxy at the moment, with very little trade-off in the mobility department. It ultimately won over Hahne-Kedar's body armor which offered less protection in favor of mobility and lower production costs. Hahne-Kedar reoriented its product, modified it according to Alliance legislature to be sold to organizations other than the military, to private military contractors, security companies, law enforcement, etc.

The two surviving Krogans were firing on Hellas' position while the two Turians had Erwin pinned down. He randomly fired his Minimi in the direction of the enemy without peaking his head outside cover while preparing a flashbang grenade to help himself get out of there. No explosives, least you risked cracking the gas tanks. He threw the grenade into their direction just as a Krogan started to run toward the vehicle to man the turret.

Thorgin and Igor decided to take that as their moment to step in. The flashbang went off and disoriented their foes for a brief two seconds. Enough for the two to break cover and shoot the Krogan nearest to the vehicle. 7.62mm bullets fired from their M7H Lancer assault rifles embedded themselves in his body. Thorgin and Igor rushed the biotics.

' _Must be Cabals or Blackwatch,'_ the CO of Fireteam Viper thought. He, like every N7, had been briefed on the Cabals and Blackwatch of the Turian Hierarchy based on intel received from the Quarians.

Now attacked from three different directions, the interlopers went down. Thorgin rushed the Turian who was putting up a barrier while he unloaded bullet after bullet at him just to break his defense. Igor pumped half a mag into the last Krogan to make sure he is dead. Hellas had wounded the second Turian who rushed the tanks in the legs. It was a madness of aliens crying in pain and gunfire. Somehow a biotic attack, maybe a Shockwave, blasted Erwin's cover and sent him flying a few meters backwards.

Thorgin punched the biotic Turian with his rifle's stock before grabbing him by the waist and bringing him down. The opponent struggled to break the hold and charged a Throw. Thorgin had his combat knife out and stabbed the Turian in his shoulder through the armor's joint and severed a nerve, for the Turian under him lost control over his member. The biotic power went off and threw Thorgin two meters behind while it severely injured the Turian.

"Damn pyjaks!" he cursed his attackers and he didn't move anymore.

"One prisoner less," Thorgin commented dryly.

"ALL CLEAR!" shouted Igor with his rifle aimed at the wounded Turians. They are easier to take as prisoner than Krogans. Hellas was still on high ground but she switched her spot. Erwin approached the scene with his LMG at the ready, his armor dirty from all the dirt that he was thrown into.

"Keep a watch on them, Erwin. We have a Kodiak inbound to evacuate the wounded and any intel we find. Igor, check that truck," Thorgin ordered as he moved from body to body, from wounded to wounded, and took pictures.

The Ukrainian man shouldered his rifle and checked the vehicle for any occupants waiting to ambush him. He found none. He relaxed and held the rifle pointing down. The inside of the vehicle looked very much like an oversized armored personnel carrier. He looked for anything worth taking – datapads, papers, video or audio tapes. He found none. Instead, under a seat, he found a small crate with a strange logo on it. It was made of some advanced alloys and it was tough as hell. He attempted to get it open but to no avail. His attempts made enough noise to get Thorgin's attention.

"The hell you doing there?" he asked as he entered the vehicle. He saw Igor holding a crate half the size of his chest.

"Found this," he said and put it down. "Looks important and wanted to open the little bastard."

The officer approached his subordinate and took a look at the box. He took and shook it a bit to see if there was anything inside. He heard nothing. Then he leaned a bit onto the box with his ear and shook it. There definitely was something precious inside judging by the faint shuffling sound.

"… _ascend… mortality behind… join –scended…"_

"What the FUCK!?" Thorgin shouted as he threw the crate into a large seat made for Krogans. Suddenly, his whole being wanted to get away from it. His instinct told him to either destroy the crate with its content or keep it as far as possible.

Igor was taken by surprise by his outburst. "What's wrong, LT?"

Thorgin recomposed himself in the blink of an eye. "You didn't hear it?" he asked Igor.

"Hear what, sir?"

"That thing," he said as he pointed a finger at the crate, "spoke! I heard that shit talk to me."

His subordinate looked with an incredulous expression at the lieutenant. "And what did it say?"

"Some bullshit I think. Mortality was the only word that made sense," Thorgin replied. "Take that shit and put it somewhere away. Get in touch with the _Kuznetsov_. I want a black box for that thing. Nobody else touches it until we get it into a black box. The spooks will want to take a look at that."

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **The Singing Maiden Bar**

…

 _When Johnny comes marching home again_

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_

 _We'll give him a hearty welcome then_

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_

 _The men will cheer and the boys will shout_

 _The ladies they will all turn out_

 _And we'll all feel gay_

 _When Johnny comes marching home._

…

Wrex was literally smiling from ear to ear as he watched the Human delegation retreat back to their ship in the same parade-like march. He followed with great interest the welcoming ceremony and wasn't disappointed one bit.

…

 _The old church bell will peal with joy_

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_

 _To welcome home our darling boy,_

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_

 _The village lads and lassies say_

 _With roses they will strew the way,_

 _And we'll all feel gay_

 _When Johnny comes marching home._

…

"I see you're taking a liking at them," Inira Kyala, owner of the bar, said as she sat on the opposite side of the counter. They were both watching the live broadcast, no music other than the Humans' march to entertain the patrons.

"How could I not?" Wrex asked. "They have the spirit and quad of a Krogan to pull something like this off."

"Sure. I see Turians and Krogans rolled into one here. With some Asari aesthetics."

…

 _Get ready for the Jubilee,_

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_

 _We'll give the hero three times three,_

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_

 _The laurel wreath is ready now_

 _To place upon his loyal brow_

 _And we'll all feel gay_

 _When Johnny comes marching home._

…

"They won't back down from facing the big boys, I get that. But I don't see them too interested in your cause, Wrex," Inira remarked. "I mean… they don't particularly scream diplomatic and trustful towards aliens."

Wrex didn't take his eyes off the display. The reporters looked like their pride was hurt again if the comments were anything to go by. "You Asari all so full of yourselves?" he asked Inira, ignoring her previous remark. "Those pyjaks are losing their shit over _'the nerve of these newcomers'_."

…

 _Let love and friendship on that day,_

 _Hurrah, hurrah!_

 _Their choicest pleasures then display,_

 _Hurrah, hurrah!_

 _And let each one perform some part,_

 _To fill with joy the warrior's heart,_

 _And we'll all feel gay_

 _When Johnny comes marching home._

…

"They're giving the galaxy the metaphoric middle finger," she said. "Of course the Asari aren't used to being ignored and threatened subtly like this after so many years of dominance. It's the natural reaction to something that's not sitting right with your views."

"About time somebody gave them all a piece of my mind," the battlemaster said. "No offense toward you," he completed before she delivered a biotic fist into his jaw. "At the very least they will be looking for friends against the Council if shove comes to push. Krogans are a hell of a friend in times of war."

"War will decimate your population."

"Yes, but the only war this galaxy has time for is the important one," he said and laughed bitterly. He knew now that he has good chances with the Alliance.

"When you going to meet them? You're going to lose your window of opportunity if you spend all your time drinking and eating here," Inira told him.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Councilor Tevos' Office**

Tevos and Irissa were in Tevos' office. After the Alliance and Quarian delegation retreated back to their ship with the parade block in tow, the soldiers singing yet another song of theirs, this time about somebody called Johnny returning home **[1]** , the colleagues of the two Asari preferred to return to their quarters since there was too little to go over altogether.

Tevos sat on a couch, drinking one of the Thessian teas as she made a habit of it after work. But her work wasn't done yet. She felt uneasy with how the negotiations went. And tomorrow's forecast in the diplomatic arena wasn't along the lines of _'sunny with a few clouds here and there'_. No, it was _'heavy rain, thunderstorm here and there'_.

Irissa eyed the decorations in her colleague's office with anxiety. If she failed to secure a favorable position for the Asari Republics, the matriarchs of the Armali Council could easily end her political career and reduce her aspirations from Councilor to having a job at all.

"Sit down, Irissa," Tevos advised her. "Sit down and stop worrying about things that are out of our reach."

Irissa turned to face Tevos, the woman – or person if you want to be politically correct – standing between her and the job of Councilor. "How can you say that? We have nothing against them. No trump card. These Humans even left off when things became important only to leave us guessing and in doubt. They have every strong point at the negotiations."

"And we can't change that without risking reigniting the flames of war. The fire's still smoldering. We have to consider this long term," Tevos answered. "If we are kind to them now then they'll be encouraged to pursue further relations with the Citadel Council. Their wild behavior will be tamed in two or three decades," she said and sipped on her drink. "And not long afterwards, they will join our community. And they'll be under our thumbs, with their… dangerous technologies and all," Tevos finally concluded as she remembered their FTL and ion cannons.

"What of their AIs?" Irissa asked. "One will be here the next day. It'll try to convince us that we're wrong. They sure did throw off Fedorian, the man whose words can either bring peace to the galaxy, or throw it into a bloody war."

"I don't expect them to disable their AIs without incentive," Tevos commented.

"And the longer those AIs don't turn berserk against their creators, the more they show the Republics as being in the wrong about the Geth and Quarians. The Turians refused to get involved at the time and we had to play along, unearth all our warnings about AIs and then seal the fate of the Quarians. That incentive must come!" Irissa pointed out.

"And that incentive will come sometime in the future. Once they become signatories of some of the Citadel's Charters, SPECTREs will have authority in their space. An accident might happen… opinions changed…" Tevos explained casually.

"I hope you know what you're doing…"

"Please, Irissa. A galaxy like ours doesn't keep itself from tearing itself apart with gentle words alone. Sometimes the Republics' influence requires surgical operations to deal with those powers who aren't… friendly."

Irissa looked at Tevos, her face betraying the fact that she was reflecting on something. "Are the rumors true? Did SPECTRE Vasir blow that Quarian ship?"

Tevos nodded. "Then it was all a ploy of yours?" Irissa asked back.

Tevos shook her head. "Not all mine. I came with some of the ideas as soon as we traced back the fresh Eezo put on the market by the Elcor. The Armali Council provided the rest of the plan," she confessed.

"Then you talked Sparatus and Valern into dispatching the Turian ships to secure the Eezo, Vasir blew that Quarian vessel and it all escalated," Irissa completed. "The end goal? Besides sending a message and trying to reign in the Elcors' insubordination?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but the Hierarchy is losing some of its identity. It's facing an identity crisis. It might not look like it, but Fedorian's doing a good job of reigning in the senior officers who are looking for a challenge. He's calm and has only good intentions at heart. Starting wars unnecessarily isn't like him. But what of his successor? Will he pursue peace or look for a new challenge for his military?"

Irissa didn't know what to say at that. Tevos continued. "This stunt, coupled with some political maneuvering that'd make the Terminus Systems look like they're preparing something along with the Migrant Fleet, would have given the Turians enough of a challenge to move into the Traverse and into the Terminus border near the Veil."

Tevos gave her a few moments to link things to each other. "You wanted to expand the Council's territory into the Traverse and Terminus. For what reason would you and the Armali Council want to do that? Trigger a war with the Terminus? With the Geth?"

"Close, but not close enough," Tevos said. "I had it thought out. The Terminus wouldn't have put up much of a fight. Mild resistance by unorganized lawless forces with mostly outdated gear and ships. Again, enough of a challenge for the Turians, but not too much. As for the Geth, we don't expect them to move. They haven't left the Veil. Why would they leave now for a few organics fighting each other? And, the end goal, to secure Council space from the Batarians. They've been there for too long, the only ones to keep many of the Terminus warlords in check. This geopolitical context didn't give us opportunities to educate them properly. If we no longer depended on them as a stabilizing factor and no longer had to keep an eye out for the warlords under their thumb coming together against us, we would have secured the Traverse for us to expand into, secured the loyalty of independent colonies by freeing them of Batarian influence, and give the Turians a renewed spirit. And don't even get me started with the fledgling states between Illium and Omega."

"And it all backfired into our faces," Irissa commented with frustration. "Goddess damn it!" she cursed. "The Quarians decided to run away into the unknown instead of going into another Terminus system, and that's where everything went downhill."

"A most unfortunate change, but also a treasure waiting to be claimed," Tevos said. "The Asari have been the oldest and most influential race because of our unique biology, our technology and cultural and economic wealth. We won't allow the Quarians and some newly discovered race with advanced technologies to threaten our position. The longer they stay outside the Council's jurisdiction, the less respect our race commands."

Irissa seemed to think for a few seconds. "Very well. Tomorrow will either be another glorious day for us, or a political disaster."

* * *

 **Aurora, Marine Base 'Fort Basilone'**

 **501** **st** **Marine Special Regiment** _ **Devil's Specials**_

Kei Leng grunted as he pulled his body up on the bar. He was exercising, doing tractions, in the midday sun of Aurora. He hit his 40th traction. The 5th Division's courtyard wasn't as vacant as one might think. While Williams' troops were quartered at Shanxi, their place in the base at Aurora was occupied by the decimated 501st Regiment and troops from other Marine and Army units. Particularly the 506th, 507th and 508th Regiments of the 6th Marine Division, and the 4th Battalion of the Army's 2nd Light Brigade, 56th Airmobile Infantry Division.

The Alliance massed a serious number of troops at Aurora in preparation for a major offensive into Turian space, had the ceasefire not been signed and negotiations initiated. Three Marine divisions and seven Army divisions were now stationed on Aurora, for a total of 150,000 fresh troops ready to depart at a moment's notice. The Reach-Cass Fleet Carrier _SSV Eridani_ was in orbit of the colony with her accompanying battlegroup. Other battlegroups were present in system, totaling the number of warships, not including the troop carriers, to just over 450. A force powerful enough to smash its way through enemy ships and set ablaze entire worlds if Humanity deemed it necessary. The battleship _Crimson Spirit_ had even received a NOVA bomb during the buildup.

Leng tried his best to get in at least 50 tractions, but it wasn't to be. He cursed and let go of the metallic support he used. His boots made contact with the pavement with a dull sound. He panted as he stretched his arms. The Lieutenant looked around him and only saw a handful of his fellow Marines of the 501st in the yard. He cursed the Turians for inflicting so many casualties, for taking the lives of so many comrades with whom he used to play football **[3]** , with whom he used drink and laugh…

He lost two thirds of his own platoon. Many saw him as a hero. Not just for his daring raid and brave stands on Shanxi, but for the way he dealt with Tela Vasir and other Eclipse mercenaries he laid his hands on. Although the Alliance didn't exactly approve of his and Zaeed's way, they didn't make a fuss of it either. Perhaps Miranda and Harper had a few things to say in their favor for getting them a SPECTRE's omnitool. Although a living SPECTRE prisoner would have been a huge bonus.

"Lieutenant Kai Leng?" the Chinese man heard a male voice ask him. He turned his attention to the source of it – a man that looked like an Arab in Marine fatigues..

"Who's asking?" Leng asked.

"Nobody of importance," he replied

Leng walked up to him. The other troopers around didn't seem to pay them attention. He analyzed the man. He definitely didn't look the type that'd make it into the Marines or mainstay Army. Maybe militia and nothing more.

"You definitely not a Marine. So, what the hell do you want?" he asked. "Maybe some AIC shit? You wouldn't be the first one. Old man Massani had a run down with two spooks yesterday. What's your deal?"

"Quite the observer," the man said. "And you will find it necessary to masquerade as a Marine. Here," he handed him a paper envelope, "read this when you have some privacy."

Leng accepted the envelope and analyzed it. It didn't have any particular markings. A plain old simple paper envelope with a document inside. Leng raised his gaze only to see the courier melt into the Marines and make himself invisible to Leng's eyes.

He remembered what Zaeed told him yesterday evening – that two AIC spooks showed up and gave him a letter in an envelope, and that he was basically offered another job in a new mercenary company whose name he didn't bother to remember. There were rumors that the 501st had suffered too many casualties to replenish its ranks anytime soon with soldiers as vicious as the boys of the 501st. Marshal Ney wanted the 501st to retain its reputation due to it becoming a symbol of the Corps after Shanxi. Williams wanted his division back to full strength. Other Generals argued that the 501st should either be immediately consolidated or dissolved. His personal situation was still uncertain as some were still looking to try him for his summary execution of prisoners of war. Damn that Quarian, Kal Reegar, for reporting him to his superiors. The others involved had gotten away due to not being the ones to pull the trigger.

Leng was under the shade of a barrack. His feet carried him there while his mind thought of various things, among which the aforementioned. He opened the envelope to get to the document inside. It was a letter written by hand.

…

 _Lieutenant Kai Leng,_

 _It has come to my attention that you're in a bit of a pinch, with the conflict that's raging between the brass of the Corps. On one side there's the good Marshal. On the other, the honorable fools as I and a good friend would put it. Not to mention the 501_ _st_ _'s uncertain future. You and your men might be assigned to a boot camp and military intelligence, considering your experience in fighting the Turians._

 _To that extent, I have thought I might offer you a chance to leave all this scandal and uncertainty behind while still doing what you're sworn to – to defend Earth and Her Colonies. Her Colonies, to be exact. If we ever have to defend Earth itself then we did a miserable job. I'm extending you an invitation to join the Corsairs._

 _The Corsairs are a newly founded elite private military contractor organization. We only recruit experienced and trained men and women. With the door open to what I now dub the New Frontier, these men and women will be vital to Humanity's safety and expansion in a hostile galaxy._

 _Your position in the organization would be one of leader in the field. Your experience, record and will of steel are sufficient incentive for me to offer you such a role of importance. In addition, your parents will be taken good care of and you will be able to afford them a better life with the new salary._

 _Please consider this offer and seek my men at the following address within 7 days after receiving the letter: Aurora, Borealis City, Gologov Street, No. 8A._

 _Corsairs Operations Manager, Ben Hislop_

…

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Council Public Meeting**

In the sight of the whole galaxy, in the large room that serves as the site for important events organized by the Council, the future of the galaxy was being decided by representatives of the belligerent sides of the Human – Council War.

Ambassadors of every race was attending. They were seated in the VIP section. The press was there too, dozens of drones with recording cameras were used to broadcast live the historic meeting. Simple observers were present as well. Those observers were mostly political enthusiasts and analysts in various fields. In the crowd was a red Krogan in his red armor. It was Urdnot Wrex, his entrance assured through his contacts on the Citadel. In his opinion, the Humans looked squishier than in the vid. And shorter. All except for James Vega, the giant of Fireteam Immortal. He stood at almost 2 meters tall in full armor, a height comparable to a Krogan. Alas, the bodyguards were ceremoniously staying behind a few meters, yet ready to bounce at a moment's notice.

The opening words were lost to most of the public because of Alan's presence in the room. Many eyes were still fixated on his body, one of the recent iteration of the civilian issue Universal Platform series. The robotic body was covered in formal civilian wear.

"Thank you for introducing me, mister President," Alan finally said and got the peoples' attention focused at the dialogue that was going on. "Esteemed Councilors, I represent the species _Homo Artificialis_ , or the Smart AIs, part of Humanity and the Human Systems Alliance."

Valern gave a simple nod in acknowledgment. Linron didn't even budge, her disgust for the machine acknowledgeable. Irissa simply gave the fake smile Asari diplomats were trained for. Tevos mirrored her. Sparatus was looking like a threatened animal while Fedorian stood like a cliff – stoic and sharp.

"You identify yourself as a Human?" Tevos asked.

"Yes, I do," Alan replied.

"A machine, a tool, identifies itself as an organic," Linron said with animosity.

Montgomery and Koris were about to say something when Alan beat them to it. "A shame intelligence and common sense are indirectly proportional to each other, wouldn't you agree, Dalatrass?" he punched back.

"You insult me, you-"she wanted to argue.

"I think, therefore I exist," only to be cut off by Alan who was more and more comfortable. "First said by a man named Rene Descartes. Fantastic old man I dare say. A shame he lived 500 years ago," he continued. "I will gift you a book on him next time we meet. Maybe something from Nietzsche too."

Linron 'harumph'-ed at this. Some of the people from the sidelines gave a few laughs. The Alliance delegation recognized them mostly due to Asari laughing being very much like a Human's.

"You have to excuse the harsh reaction," Tevos stepped up. "The Council and its associates have had bad experiences with our own AIs in the past, thus the ban is justified."

"And by 'Council and its associates' you mean the Quarian people. Or am I misunderstanding history?" Rael asked.

"The Salarian Union has experimented with very advanced VIs turned AI, Ambassador. We have had our fair share of trouble with artificial creations," Valern clarified.

"And how did those incidents happen? What was the order of events?" Alan asked.

"Creation followed by containment. The intelligence has turned hostile in a short span of time. Unreasonable and had to be purged."

"Well, I would be more than hostile towards the one who imprisoned me," Goyle commented. "Next time… try a warmer approach and you will see how being a nice person can get you far."

"And the Protheans themselves left behind warnings regarding artificial intelligence," Tevos said. "Considering that, and our previous experiences with them, we have good reason to be reticent."

"Ah, again the Protheans…" Montgomery commented. Irissa looked at him with mild frustration. "Everything has to start and end with them…"

The Asari matriarch noticed the commotion that stirred among a group of Hanar and decided to pull for extra answers about yesterday. "If I remember, you've made your own archeological discoveries regarding them. Can you share more with us? Things like culture and society, history…"

Great silence fell again as everybody waited for an answer. The Prothean race is what basically created modern galactic society, with almost every species basing their technology and some cultural traits on the influences of these predecessors.

Alan simply used the small holographic projector integrated into his body and the shape of a creature came up. It was bipedal and had the common body shape or humanoids. Its head looked more like a diamond of chitin. Hands with three fingers each, legs with two each. Facial characteristics were exotic – four eyes and a mouth. It was the representation of a digital reconstruction of what a Prothean looked like, based on multiple discoveries on Vestige and the long dead VI found at the Mars installation.

"This is a Prothean," Alan said. "In case you didn't already know." He let it float in his palm two more seconds before cutting it off, much to the displeasure of the attendees. "But more shall be revealed after our governments formally conclude the peace."

"Of course," was Irissa's reply. She, Tevos and the whole of Armali Council feared what the Humans might have uncovered about the Protheans, for they seem to have found out quite some info. The beacon that resided in the Temple of Athame was the most guarded secret of the Republics. If they were able to somehow track down that one down, the implications were catastrophic.

"Should we pick up where we left yesterday?" Irissa asked.

"That would be most appropriate," Valern said.

"I think we left it at your usage of nuclear weapons," Linron said with an air of hostility. "If there's going to be a lasting peace between Humanity and the Citadel civilization you must deactivate your nuclear arsenal."

Montgomery shook his head. He wasn't one of those people who went crazy on nuclear weapons to arm themselves with those to the teeth, but he wasn't one of those stupid people who want to dismantle the entirety of Humanity's most powerful arsenal.

"I'm afraid that will never happen," he answered. The attendees on the sides were showing signs of disapproval to this answer.

"You must understand that our attitude and opinion are not unfounded," Tevos pushed the argument. "We've seen what they can do, the devastation it can leave behind for many years. The Krogan homeworld of Tuchanka is the most prominent reminder that comes to mind."

"We know how dangerous nukes can be," Montgomery said. "We used them in our history more than a few times." More than a few bodies stiffened. "Hiroshima, Nagasaki and Luxor are but three examples."

"And you pretend to be civilized when you're nuking yourselves?" Sparatus asked, more insulting than asking.

"You will have to excuse the Alliance for not deactivating their nuclear warheads at the request of a coalition that attacked them less than a month ago," Rael came to Montgomery's aid.

"Indeed," Fedorian chimed in. "But maybe we can reach a compromise. What if you stop producing said weapons? At the same time, it would be a gesture of good faith in the name of peace to include a term that forbids the use of weapons of mass destruction in warfare."

"Reasonable," Goyle said after thinking it for a second. "But we won't allow any inspections into our space. That would be a poor excuse for espionage."

Tevos and Linron were upset. They wanted a general decommission of the nuclear arsenal. But Fedorian made a step into the right way.

"You will be required to allow them the freedom to conduct inspections for the sake of peace, not espionage, as every government that signed the Citadel Charter did," Tevos said.

"That is assuming we're even considering being a part of your group," Montgomery said much to the shock of the Council and the public.

"Nobody refused to join the galactic community before," Irissa pointed out as she looked at the president and Koris.

Koris simply shrugged. "Do not assume that we will be making the mistake of signing the Citadel Charter again. After what you did to my people."

"We are not refusing to join the galactic community, we're simply refusing to give up considerable parts of our sovereignty to a loose coalition of alien governments who just recently attacked us," Goyle clarified. Murmurs could be heard from the public. "A coalition in which we'd have absolutely no representation. The Human Systems Alliance believes in equality and stands true to its traditions and ideals. Something the Citadel Council refuses to do when it does not suit them."

"You accuse us of-" Sparatus started out but Montgomery started his tirade as well.

"It's not accusing but a restatement of the facts-"

"-not doing our jobs, you newcomers-"

"-facts that have spoken for themselves and showed the galaxy the empty promises this Council makes-"

"-you know nothing of the galaxy and what the Council has to do to keep-"

"-to its members- keep what? The Council on top and everybody else below it?"

"You think you can stroll in here and point fingers at us based on lies spat out by thieves, vagrants and pariahs!?"

"Those pariahs and thieves have more spine than the lot of the whole damn Council! Keep it civil, _councilor_ ," Montgomery warned with a finger pointed in Sparatus' direction. The public were shouting now as well. Guards and bodyguards were getting tense by the moment.

"Silence please!" Tevos' soothing voice filled the grand chamber. "We want to achieve lasting peace today, not threaten each other."

"And I won't start about the demanded genocide of me and my kin if the Alliance were to join the Citadel," Alan commented.

"Humph!" somebody from the public audibly scoffed.

"Should we understand that Humanity does not want to be, by any means, part of the Citadel?" Valern asked.

The three members and representatives of the Systems Alliance looked between each other for a moment before speaking.

"We would like to be part of it. But not as it currently stands," Goyle started. "The Citadel Council does not look after its members and their interests. It is looking out only after their own interests. Then we would be forced to kill 3.4% of our population. Reduce our military, subject ourselves to the threat of slaver attacks – attacks this Council doesn't properly respond to."

"It is the opinion of both the Alliance-" Montgomery said.

"-and the Quarian Republic," Koris picked up, "that the Citadel Council in its current form is too corrupt to present itself as a trustworthy partner when it comes to more… _intimate_ relations between our states."

This declaration caused more uproar in the public. The six diplomats were in an uproar as well, just that theirs wasn't exteriorizing. The few present Elcor were agreeing. The Asari and Salarians were mostly disagreeing. The Turians were split, half were agreeing and half were disagreeing. It was mostly those Turians who were seeing the Council as too much of a negative influence on the Hierarchy and honorable 'crusades' in general, like say punishing the lawless in the Traverse and Terminus. Or bringing the Hegemony under heel for their numerous transgressions against the Turian people.

"This is an outrage!" Linron almost shouted.

"The truth can be outrageous," Alan commented.

Valern stepped in before a second shouting contest could begin. "I think we get the idea. And maybe understand how biased opinions could make you thing that way."

"A conclusion we came to after reviewing galactic history from both Quarian and Citadel sources. The only thing your little crusade achieved was to kill people on both sides and consolidate our opinion," the president commented. "The Treaty of Farixen would cripple our defensive capabilities. We need our fleets to defend ourselves from Batarian slavers and God knows what else is out there. By becoming signatories of this treaty we would be unable to defend our people and you sure as all hell wouldn't lift a finger to help us, as history has proven. You're not even helping your own people when they are abducted."

"The Batarian Hegemony does not sponsor the slaver gangs. Also, slavery is part of their cultural heritage. The Citadel does not encroach on the species' cultures," Tevos pointed out.

"Slavery is like any business – if there's a request for it, then there is an offer. And the only slave owners I know of in this galaxy at the current date are the Batarians of high caste," Montgomery further pointed out. He didn't mention the 'formal' slavery that was running on Illium because the Alliance wanted to trade with that commerce hub. At least those people weren't put in chains, were given three meals a day and a place to live. The unluckiest of the galaxy tended to live there because of that.

"That treaty is what helps keep peace in the galaxy. Without it there would be a general arms race and soon conflicts will erupt in every corner of civilized space," Fedorian stated.

"By making sure the three biggest shots around here have the most dreadnoughts and largest fleets to scare the other races into submission? Like the Eezo incident that involved the Elcor not too long ago? No, thank you, Primarch," Goyle threw back.

"Why did you even build so many ships in 100 years of spacefaring?" Irissa asked. "Most species don't get to build the numbers to upset the Treaty of Farixen in a century."

"We are not most species. And because we anticipated armed conflict – although on a much more brutal and larger scale than our war – with another alien race," Alan clarified.

"Hmph! And you said AIs are peaceful," the Dalatrass said.

"Better safe than sorry. Would you not agree, Dalatrass?" Alan said. "Or have you forgotten the Rachni Wars and the Krogan Rebellions already?" Linron looked like she was about to smack him. "Humanity feared what would find among the stars many years before we landed on our own moon. Evolution shows that you adapt or you die. You stay on top or another predator eats you. When it comes to us… every – and I mean _every_ – alternative to extinction is preferable."

"A sentiment my people can relate to all too well," Fedorian said. "The Rebellions were our darkest hour. But one must be careful… so as to not unwillingly cross a fine line with this attitude."

"One more important thing we must clear is the jurisdiction of the SPECTREs," Koris said. "While the Quarian Republic and the Systems Alliance are not signatories of the Citadel Charter, then the SPECTREs have no jurisdiction in our space. If you want to catch a dangerous person then they will need to work with our state's law enforcement organizations and obey our laws while in our space."

"Indeed," Goyle said. "Any SPECTRE found in Human space without a special permit will be arrested and shot as a spy and saboteur. If they must track somebody they must work with Alliance Intelligence, Alliance Bureau of Investigations & Security, and local law enforcement."

There goes the Asaris' plan of using the SPECTREs as they please to instigate anti AI sentiments. With a heavy heart, the Council accepted that term. Sparatus was fuming and felt betrayed by his own Primarch for going so much against the Council in the past. But to take a liking to the Humans?

"That only leaves the matter of the Human Alliance deploying warships in the Aralakh System and forcing out the peacekeeping fleet," Irissa said.

"I think this one concerns me and my people too!" a loud and rough voice shouted from the public stands. The diplomats turned their attention to see a big Krogan in red armor leaning against the railing. His scarred face was hard as stone, and his eyes carried pride and determination.

* * *

 **PHOENIX CONTINGENCY**

 **Phoenix Contingency** is a plan set in motion by several high ranking Alliance military officials shortly after the Insurrection concluded. When an AIC stealth frigate in search of rebel bases entered hyperspace from an area of space rich in dark energy due to Eezo, it experienced an FTL drive overload and the crew performed an immediate transition into real space. They jumped inside a dense nebula a few light years from a solar system with a habitable planet.

The discovery was kept secret at the time by the AIC and the military. What was originally thought of as a secret military base turned into a secret colony after the president at the time expressed his concerns regarding the possibility of encountering advanced hostile alien life. The continuation of the species took precedence and absolute secrecy was maintained on the subject.

The population is formed of people who are officially reported as missing or deceased. The planet was named Circumstance. Communications between Circumstance and the rest of Alliance planets are almost nonexistent, with the AIC ships or the Ghost Fleet mostly delivering news to the isolated colony or to the Alliance.

By the start of the Reaper War the Alliance had a second colony, Remembrance – a habitable moon orbiting a gas giant the size of Saturn, integrated into **Phoenix Contingency** with the help of AIC Director Jack Harper and the founder of the Andromeda Initiative Jien Garson.

* * *

 **[1]** _When Johnny Comes Marching Home_ – another song of the American Civil War. Do keep in mind that back when the song was written, **gay** meant joyous/happy. It earned its wider known meaning of homosexual in the 20th century.

 **[2]** An OC provided by **SPARTAN-626**. I took the liberty to alter him a bit for the sake of the story. Thank you **SPARTAN-626** for the OC. By the way, I don't take anymore OC submissions since only Alex and the members of Fireteam Viper will appear throughout the story. The rest will be generic characters most likely, or episodic characters.

 **[3]** As in soccer, yer goddarn yanks!

* * *

 **NOTE2:** So, thanks for reading this chapter as well! I have one thing to say before we go. **SPARTAN-626** 's friend is looking for people to help him for a project cooperation, a fanfic related to WH40K. If you're interested then give him a message. The least I can do is give a shout out to help him find the help he needs after **SPARTAN-626** PMed me asking me if I can help his buddy.

 **NOTE3:** I don't want my author notes section to turn into a regular advertisement spot so please don't ask me to give regular shout outs. I will recommend from time to time stories I really love and think you might like them as well. Or help a fellow writer find cooperation partners and the likes. Thank you for your understanding.

 **NOTE4:** Negotiations are kind of done with. But I shall reveal what transpired there in the last scene in upcoming chapters :D thank you for reading!

 **NOTE5:** Next chapter: _Accounts of the Terran Blitz_ – this will be a shorter than usual one. I started work on it two weeks ago in parallel to this one. Please **let me know what you think of Ch 15 in reviews or PMs.** Feedback is greatly appreciated as it helps me perfect my writing and gives me ideas I can develop for your entertainment.


	16. Ch 16 - Accounts of the Terran Blitz

**NOTE1:** Hello, and welcome to a new chapter of the story! This is more of an interlude and reflections chapter. I never got to show many details of those who were there. I hope I get to do it with this chapter. Enjoy reading!

 **NOTE2:** Oh yeah, regarding Andromeda! I opened the door there, but there is no guarantee that I will walk through that door. It is yet to be seen. No promises of a sequel taking place over there. Hell, I didn't even get through the story either (on YouTube 'cause my laptop doesn't meet the specs). I have other story ideas on my mind. You can check them on my profile.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Accounts of the Terran Blitz (Interlude I)**

* * *

" _In peace, sons bury their father. In war, fathers bury their sons."_

 _(_ _ **Herodotus**_ _)_

* * *

" _I am tired and sick of war. Its glory is all moonshine. It is only those who have neither fired a shot nor heard the shrieks and groans of the wounded who cry aloud for blood, for vengeance, for desolation. War is hell."_

 _(_ _ **Major General William Tecumseh Sherman**_ _)_

* * *

 _ **Accounts of the Terran Blitz**_ is a documentary about the short war that changed the galaxy. We don't aim to portrait a biased image of either side involved in the battles. Our goal is to showcase the feelings, the experiences, the loss and the tragedy of this conflict – or any other military conflict for that matter – through the testimonies of those who were there. The following interviews have been taken from veterans of the Battle of Shanxi and of the Terran Blitz prior to the Reaper invasion of our galaxy.

This documentary was made in close cooperation with the League of Hierarchy's Veterans organization. The League is known throughout Citadel space for its efforts to preserve the memory of Turian soldiers who fought their peoples' battles. From the battles between the clans of Palaven, to the Unification Wars, the Terminus Insurgencies, the Human – Council War, the Iron Coup, to Saren's Betrayal, the March through Terminus, to the Reaper War – they did their utmost for the Hierarchy's heroes, for their sacrifice to be immortalized and memory preserved for many years to come.

 _ **Accounts of the Terran Blitz: Part One**_

* * *

" _We were in the forest to the west of the capital city. General Desolas sent our battalion along with the 5_ _th_ _to clear it of those Alliance mortar teams and militia squads that were harassing the landing zone and then flank around the city, open another front on the northern side of the town. A dropped company failed to breach the eastern flank earlier that day._

 _Everything was quiet at first. We were carefully advancing through the woods so as to not lose more troops to the traps. The Alliance militia units had set up multiple traps outside the city. We lost 7 soldiers to a fuel canister, a few mines and even a local predator. We were following a creek's course. The terrain there was easier to traverse in our heavy armor than through the muddy soil of the forest. It rained in large quantities that week on Shanxi. Then we made contact._

 _It all began with a loud cracking sound, lots of yelling and the Sergeant of my platoon went down in a blue pool of blood with a hole in his waist as large as my talon. A large caliber rifle, maybe a .50 caliber, had claimed him. The shooter was in a water ditch not even 150 meters away from us. We took cover immediately and retaliated._

 _I don't believe the Humans were numerous, a platoon at best. But they seemed to be everywhere around us. The foliage worked in their favor – our fighters and ships were unable to detect them through the forest's roof. We followed doctrine and immediately advanced on their last known spot with overwhelming numbers and firepower, only to find that they weren't there anymore. They never fired from the same spot three times in a row. The whole firefight degenerated into madness. Humans between us and us between Humans._

 _I remember the Captain ordering my platoon to evacuate the wounded back to safety. We were literally carrying them on our backs. I could hear the firefights behind us as we pulled out. We were again ambushed when we cleared the rearguard. Forus was shot in the back by a Human militiaman while he was administering medicine to Syhen, a fine woman and a hell of a comrade. She had part of her chest exoskeleton torn off by a mortar shell and shrapnel in her legs and chest. Her situation was critical._

 _Lieutenant Tanetil ordered us to dig in and defend ourselves and the wounded. He radioed in Legion Command for immediate backup… that backup came too late. A bunch of grenades killed Tanetil, Laeus and severely injured Kio. I saw the explosives bounce off rock and fall right among their ranks. I wanted to shout, to get their attention… they were engulfed in smoke and dirt in an instant._

 _Laeus' body leaked blood through multiple holes in his shattered armor. Tanetil's left leg was a total mess. Bone could be seen through the gore. His armor's articulations didn't stop shrapnel from piercing. Kio was dragging his own body through mud and fallen leaves in front of me… I was too paralyzed to move a talon to help him. His cries of pain fell on deaf ears. No matter how much they train you, no matter how much the military is part of your culture… nothing prepares you for that slaughter._

 _They always talk about the urban battle when they talk about Shanxi. They've forgotten us, those who fought and died in the surrounding area of the city. But at least we've fought honorably… unlike the crazy fanatic Eclipse mercenaries."_

Private Agriius Natation, 4th Platoon, 2nd Company, 1st Reconnaissance & Disruption Operations Battalion, 2nd Brigade, 27th Legion. He would fight in Shanxi's forests for one more day before being injured by a bullet while assaulting positions held by the 7th Shanxi Militia Company on the western flank of the city, just 400 meters from the outskirts of the residential sector.

70% of his platoon was killed or injured during the first day of fighting. By the end of the day, two companies were merged together to compensate for the casualties. Private Natation was evacuated from the front line to an advanced FOB in the woods where he was given medical treatment. The battered FOB surrendered without a fight to the Alliance on the last day, thus saving the lives of the wounded soldiers, of the medical staff and the support personnel.

During 2180 – 2181 more than 300 Turian soldiers and Alliance militiamen have been dug out from the battlefield by workers who were expanding the city. They were given ceremonial burial in the Shanxi Military Cemetery. But at least 40 more Turians and Humans still lie beneath the forest's soil, swallowed by the autumn rains and winter snowfall, their remains not recovered to this day.

Agriius Natation survived the Reaper War and is currently living in a small apartment in the city of First Heaven, Harmony. He will publish a short book by the end of this year, _Shanxi: Forest of the Dead_.

* * *

" _The column was advancing along a large street. We encountered heavy resistance along our designated attack line. Orders were to circumnavigate the resistance pockets and push on, the infantry coming behind us was to deal with the defenders. Everything went well in the morning – we were making solid progress. Mind you that that progress was measured in the number of blocks we secured._

 _When we reached the main crossroads we met the first heavy weapon emplacements of the enemy. The rain wasn't doing us many favors, and the fog only helped the defenders. A lightning fast tracer shot from the floor level of a building. It had impacted the leading hover tank. The tank's hatches flew 100 meters into the sky from the shell exploding inside the vehicle and the hover system failed. The concussive wave knocked me off my feet._

 _My back hurt from the force I hit the ground with. My ears were hurting and bleeding… the helmet didn't do a fantastic job at filtering the noise from the explosion. I opened my eyes and saw tracers big as plums flying through the air. I… rolled on my belly and dragged myself to the cover of the nearest wall. Carnage all around… It was clear as daylight. Damn Alliance Army units had dug in with a tank as support and a Spirits damned SPAAG. Damned thing's 40 millimeters mowed down the whole 9_ _th_ _company. The street was awash with blood from the rain and dozens of bodies._

 _I shouldered my sniper rifle and fired where I saw the faint light of a muzzle flash or where I guessed the tracers' origin. The few of our unit who had the concussive round mod fired a few. AT teams came forth but the bad visibility and well camouflaged tank gave them problems. I mean they hid the fucking thing in an underground parking lot! Only its cannon and upper turret were peaking over the ground. It shrugged off return fire like a Krogan's hide shrugs off spoons._

 _No support from the ships in orbit. Every time we tried to fall back and call in an orbital strike the Humans counterattacked to deny that advantage. I fought for 20 fucking hours at that damned crossroads and the surrounding buildings. Spirits, the Humans even attacked us with knives attached to their rifles when we tried to fake an attack while actually falling back. They came out of the buildings, guns blazing, and stuck their blades into my comrades. That's unheard of! We had to give up that block eventually. I passed out after midnight from exhaustion. Next thing I knew is waking up under armed guard in a cell."_

Leading Private Herter Indalin, 1st Platoon, 1st Company, 3rd Assault Battalion, 1st Brigade, 27th Legion. He was one of the few participants to survive what's now dubbed the Battle for Tuscari Boulevard. Tuscari Boulevard is one of the main boulevards of the city. Three Apocalypse tanks, four Phalanx SPAAGs and the remaining 557 Alliance soldiers of the 3rd Battalion, 120th Frontier Garrison Infantry Regiment, had set up defenses along the boulevard that leads to one of the bunkers full of civilians.

As the Turians fell upon the defenders, they only fought back harder. The fighting there was brutal and in many cases it came down to hand to hand combat. The soldiers of the Alliance 2nd Company counterattacked at bayonet the Turian 1st and 3rd Companies before nightfall and recaptured lost buildings. Turian officers and soldiers were wildly impressed by the courage and perseverance demonstrated by Human soldiers.

By 0500 hours of 30th June, the soldiers of the 27th Legion's 1st Brigade were unable to breach the fanatic defenses on the Tuscari Boulevard. Any attempt to flank around was met with an intense artillery barrage followed by ferocious counterattacks. More than 1,700 Turians died in 20 hours of combat. Most casualties were due to the first ambushes and the Phalanx's effectiveness at literally cutting down entire companies at once when caught on open ground.

The arrival of the 503rd Marine Regiment at 0730 hours marked the beginning of the end for the engagement. Paladin mechs were very effective at flushing out the now dug in Turians. Herter Indalin was taken prisoner with his surviving platoon members. He spent a month in a POW camp on Aurora before being repatriated.

Indalin would not survive the Reaper invasion of his home planet of Carthaan. According to the League's records he fell in the line of duty while defending an evacuation zone on the Turian colony. His sacrifice bought time for thousands of refugees to make it safely off planet.

* * *

" _Being a doctor isn't an easy job. Especially if you're a doctor in the military. You get to see the Human being at its weakest point… when he lays on the table in front of you, bleeding from his wound, looking into your eyes for salvation… calling their mothers… I have done that for three days and it's enough for a lifetime…_

 _It's exactly how it was on the first evening when the Turians came at Shanxi. I was working in the Tianxia General Hospital. We were still setting the place up and were lucky that we had only a few patients. A fresh colony doesn't see many sick people unless there's an alien virus in the air. When the sirens went on in the city we knew we had to pack. It's something they teach you in high school: when you hear the sirens, then you get to the nearest bunker. Army vehicles helped us ferry our stock of medical supplies and distribute it around the city._

 _And… as I said, the first wounded came to us in the evening. I think it was around 6 PM. A hastily established field hospital in three rooms of the bunker was soon occupied. Some of those who required medical attention received it and immediately left to fight again. The corridors were getting crowded. We ran out of space, so… we put the wounded soldiers, militiamen and civilians along the hallways._

 _There was this young lad… couldn't have been more than 25. He was an Army kid with the 120_ _th_ _. He was leaking blood through holes in the armor's skin suit. We immediately got his torso armor down and cut open the suit to get to the wound. The boy must have been shot at by a dozen aliens if the number of dents and broken plates were any indication. He had like 6 small entry holes in his abdomen's sides and his skin and armor were soaked in blood. The Corporal that accompanied him had administered morphine only. I immediately applied disinfectant, MediGel and bandages. But he died…_

 _If they had brought him sooner we might have carried out an emergency surgery. But he had lost too much blood and his abdomen's insides was a mess from so many mass accelerated rounds. The saddest part was that he knew he was dying. A priest came by and gave him his last rites. He was the 1_ _st_ _person to die on me during those awful three days. Countless more followed… not as brave as he was._

 _Then civilians started to pour in. A father came with his child to emergencies. Turians bombed their street with that frigate in high atmosphere. The boy's legs were crushed by rubble. It's a miracle his parent got him out, the weight must have been enormous. Thing is… the father had a piece of metal stuck in his shoulder. They were a happy case. Most who didn't evacuate in time arrived from the bombed areas only to die in our hands…"_

Doctor Fang Bao was a delegated surgeon at the Tianxia General Hospital on behalf of the Alliance Board for Extraterrestrial Medical Research when the Human – Council War started.

During the Battle of Shanxi, he operated more than 70 wounded soldiers and civilians, most of which have survived. He didn't sleep more than 6 hours in total in three days. In the months following the conclusion of the war he was awarded multiple medals for civic duty, including the honor of the Order of Asclepius Knight Class – one of the highest ranking honors in the Human Systems Alliance civilians are eligible for for saving lives.

Doctor Fang Bao went on to work at the Tianxia General Hospital after reconstruction. The Alliance Board for Extraterrestrial Medical Research sent him on multiple occasions to the Citadel to work with Citadel medical staff. He became famous among the Citadel's academic society when he stabilized a terminally wounded Elcor with applications of MediGel, thus prompting the other races to import the Human invention.

He continued to work at the Citadel and at Tianxia General Hospital in the following years. He survived the Reaper War by the skin of his teeth, evacuated by force from Shanxi. He would return to Earth at the end of the war to help the people of his hometown of Shenyang, China.

* * *

" _I was 'scared shitless' as my husband would say. Gunfire resounded all around me. Alliance heavy infantry, a tank and Paladin mechs were pushing along the street and the apartment building's back alley. Those mechs' shields were constantly flaring from the Turians' constant fire. They remind me of the New Year festivities around Alliance space._

 _I was hiding with Alessia in my apartment. She was crying, she was afraid. I was too… but I had to be strong for her. Her parents died when the Eclipse swept through the area. I found her hungry and crying under a wet cardboard when I went looking for dextro food at the Quarian shop they set up. I took her in and cared for her._

 _Then I heard them fighting in the main hallway. I grabbed Alessia and hid behind the wardrobe. Two Turians broke the door and entered the small living room. I don't know if they noticed us at first but they sure did when Alessia started to scream. One of them looked our way from behind the corner while his buddy shouldered some heavy weapon and fired it into the street._

 _I have no idea what he hoped to achieve because just two seconds later the whole living room exploded. I think the tank shot at him with its cannon. I couldn't see or hear anything. My ears were ringing and the debris and dust filled the sleeping room we were in. Thankfully the wardrobe was thick enough to stop shrapnel from injuring us._

 _When the dust settled and I regained my senses I peeked over the overthrown wardrobe. My living room was gone, the wall and floor replaced with a huge hole. The bathroom wall gave in as well. I don't know what happened to the Turian who fired that weapon, but the second one looked critically injured. He had cracks in his armor. He dragged himself to the nearest wall and leaned against it. Then he took his mask off…_

 _I won't ever forget those pained eyes he had… Regret, fear, despair. Those are feelings that transcend species. He looked our way and seemed to relax somewhat. I don't know what he said because it came as garbled chirping. Maybe his vocal cords were damaged. He reached for a compartment on the armor's chest and took out a small chip. He reached toward me but I never got out from my hiding spot. I shook my head to him. He got angrier and more desperate with each second until his arm fell limp against his body and his head fell down. I clutched Alessia tighter against me and gave a prayer for his soul."_

Yeeni'Caalas nar Rayya was one of the Quarian engineers part of the exchange program set up by the Alliance and the Quarians. She was sent to Shanxi with others just like her to study Human architecture and construction technology. The Turian she watched die that day in her apartment was identified as Castis Luccedros – a Private of the Naval Infantry detachment from the _THW Widow's Wrath_. He only wanted her to pass an audio chit to his family on Taetrus.

Yeeni adopted Alessia, a 10 year old child who lost both parents to the Eclipse mercenaries, soon after the liberation of Shanxi and unofficially married an Alliance Marine – Lance Corporal Miroslav Vladimirovic, 502nd Marine Regiment, 5th Marine Shock Division. She helped rebuild the colony after both wars. Now she's living on Beacon with her Human family. She's part of the team of three architects that designed the _Elegy to Heroes_ monument.

 _Elegy to Heroes_ is a 250 meters tall structure erected on Monument Hill near Tribute's capital city of Solace to honor every soldier and sailor fallen in the defense of Earth and Her Colonies, in the defense of Palaven, and in the defense of Citadel space at large. Be that soldier Human, Quarian, Turian, Asari, Batarian, Drell, Salarian, Geth, Elcor or Krogan. The other architects are Ludovic Calvet and Epignia Palitius. Smaller variants of the monument have been built on Palaven, Earth, Reach, Elysium, Taetrus, New Rannoch, Rannoch, and Illium, with plans to build one on every Turian colony.

* * *

The following audio file is a recording from the _Zaria Dora_ 's bridge, damage control station, between the commanding officer of the dreadnought, Matriarch D'linaria, Chief Engineer Artelyt, and Deck Operator Mereos.

" _Report!" the authoritative voice said._

" _We took a barrage of missiles from those bombers, Matriarch! We have fires on multiple decks including the hangar bay on the port side!" Mereos' younger voice said._

" _We've got structural buckling all along this line!" Artelyt shouted._

" _Get those fires out!" Mereos said just as loud._

" _Automatic fire suppression is down! We're fighting it with hand held gear, Goddess dammit!" Artelyt retorted._

" _Fire's spreading through the power lines. The port hangar bay will be affected soon."_

" _I know! I'm giving orders to the hangar bay personnel to take firefighting equipment. I'm redirecting four DC units to cut the power there and contain the fire before other systems blow up or burn!"_

" _No time!" D'linaria remarked. "Seal off everything in the affected area and start an emergency vent of all compartments."_

" _Wait, I've got 200 maidens there! I need a minute or two to get them out of there," Artelyt said._

" _If we don't seal it off now we're going to lose a lot more than 200 maidens. Seal it off. Now!" D'linaria ordered._

" _THEY JUST NEED A MINUTE!" Artelyt pleaded._

' _WE DON'T HAVE A MINUTE! If the fire reaches the hangar bay it'll ignite the fighters' ammo and the fuel lines AND WE'LL LOSE THE SHIP! Do it!"_

…

" _All hands, seal off all bulkheads to decks C, D, E and F through lines 30 to 40," Artelyt ordered with a heavy heart._

" _Start the emergency vent," D'linaria ordered._

" _Yes, Matriarch," Mereos conformed. "Venting now…"_

…

" _Venting complete. Fires are out," she reported._

" _If they remembered their training then they had their suits on and were braced for possible ventilation," D'linaria said._

" _There was a lot of fresh blood there…" Artelyt said._

" _No one's fresh blood anymore."_

* * *

" _We were so taken by surprise. We never expected it. Never seen it coming. Who could have? Thessia was the most defended planet in known space, second only to Palaven. But it did happen. The Humans attacked._

 _I was at my post when the order for combat stations came on the intercom. We were already geared up in our exoatmospheric suits. Damage Control parties were not normally geared up while at dock, but Matriarch D'linaria was strict and always wanted us at our top level. Maybe her rivalry with Matriarch Lidanya was part of the reason for that. We only had to put on our helmets when the order came._

 _Of course, we were surprised that we were ordered to battle stations. Even more so when the Matriarch said «This is not an exercise! We are under attack!_ _». I've never seen combat outside some exercises with the Turian Navy. Never had to do my job in real combat situations. It wasn't different than any other time the first two hours. We just sat at our post, talking, chatting… trying to relax while hoping that we'd never have to put out any fires, seal any bulkheads… seal hull breaches…_

 _As our luck would have it, the ship was hit multiple times. A missile hit the deck below us and the blast blew the armor plating off the hull. Penetrated through the thick armor of a dreadnought and a dozen meters into the ship! Automatic damage control systems were unresponsive. Our DC unit was the closest so we acted. Had to plug the holes into the other main sections and cut power to the affected area._

 _We got to the deck below through the maintenance shaft. There was a hole the size of a large shuttle where the deck was breached. I could see the Thessia Ascendant kilometers from our ship taking a beating. Human bombers swarmed her and there were countless detonations on her hull. Luckily the mass effect field was still holding. It retained the air. We started to manually close bulkheads and put out the few fires that were raging._

 _Then… the second missile struck. The vibrations were violent for the first second. Then an intense white jet flame ripped another hole into the ship through the deck. Gelira and Atedri were caught right in the middle of it… they were vaporized in an instant. I could feel the intense heat through my suit from 30 meters away. When the light died… they weren't to be found. Only molten metal and huge scorch marks._

 _The jet must have hit the mass effect field generators 'cause they failed with a secondary explosion. If I didn't have my cable attached to the wall's railing I would have been sucked into space along with most of my fellow crewmembers… A big explosion… flames… and then the sounds on our radio channel of them simply dying in the empty void. I think Shegara's exosuit was punctured. Goddess… I never thought I'd be so helplessly assisting to my friends' death."_

Trainee Engineer Inala Vate was part of the damage control parties on the dreadnought _ARS Zaria Dora_ when Admiral Radoslaw Radovid lead his forces in the raid against the Parnitha System. Her task was to keep the ship in the fight by dealing with damage threatening the vessel's survival.

The novice maidens that made the bulk of the DC parties on Asari ships suffered the most casualties. Their training was good, but they lacked discipline. When Matriarch D'linaria, the commanding officer of the _ARS Zaria Dora_ , ordered an emergency venting of the ship's port decks to put out a series of fires threatening to ignite a fuel line, most of the DC parties or crewmembers that were intervening to put out said flames were ejected into space. According to the more experienced crewmembers who were there, the maidens lacked the discipline to do their job properly. They panicked and they failed to follow safety protocols accordingly.

Only she and two other would survive out of her DC party by the end of the raid.

* * *

" _The flotilla was escorting a big convoy shipping large Eezo quantities to the military staging point at Nasurn. Navy Command enacted defensive contingencies as soon as they learned about Human threat. The frigate I was assigned to, the Hialta, was the lucky one that day. If you can call it that. I had a feeling we were being stalked, kept seeing ghosts and echoes on LADAR and radio waves reflecting off Human ships at extreme range._

 _We were halfway between Annos Basin and fleet resupply outpost Tol when an Alliance frigate pack lead by a destroyer ambushed the convoy. Sensors picked them up roughly 1,500 kilometers to our starboard. Enemy fired missiles against merchant ships. Distress messages were sent out and reinforcements had been dispatched from Tol._

 _I was sensors operator and tactical officer. Coordinating with GARDIAN systems, the VI, and keeping the convoy within coverage was my task. Shot down some missiles, but there were too many. Merchant ships weren't quick enough to go into FTL. Flotilla Commander Bauhn ordered his cruiser and the other frigates to attack and force Human vessels to engage them and ignore the merchant vessels._

 _As expected the enemy focused on our military vessels. Not before launching a second salvo of missiles. We lost more than half of the convoy to missiles. Heard crewmembers die on radio. Extremely… unpleasant experience. Ship took a hit and lost GARDIAN grid. Quarter of the crew died from that explosion and subsequent decompression._

 _The captain ordered the ship to go into FTL, navigation officer rushed to prepare and spool up the FTL drive. I kept my eyes on the tactical situation. Flotilla Commander Bauhn was chasing Human ships away but lost a cruiser. Then our sensors have detected them. Radiological alarms were screaming at us. Somebody shouted «Nuclear weapons detected!_ _». I felt the fear grip me… Nuclear weapons were banned and not seen since the Krogan Rebellions. I've seen two nuclear detonations on the tactical display… Flotilla Commander Bauhn's command disappeared in two massive bursts of EMP. They looked like three dimensional spheres on my display…"_

Station Officer Justarf Hulu witnessed firsthand how far the Alliance was willing to go. He took part in one of the few engagements where nuclear ordnance was deployed. Out of the 36 ships that set out to the Salarian colony of Nasurn, only 11 arrived. The Eezo they were transporting was vital for the naval force that was mustering at Nasurn. Rear Admiral Mikhailovich's attack on the convoy postponed Salarian readiness by at least one day. The reinforcements dispatched from fleet resupply outpost Tol arrived too late, but they were able to rescue the surviving crewmembers of the destroyed ships.

Mikhailovich's use of Shiva nuclear warheads sent a wave of antipathy among Salarian population, an antipathy directed toward Humanity. While some officers within STG and the military praised the Alliance at the time and during the Reaper War, the Union was openly opposed to this type of weapons, only surpassed by the Republics, especially after the March through Terminus and the Cleansing of Khar'Shan.

Justarf Hulu was promoted to Second Captain shortly after the Human – Council War and distinguished himself as a capable commander during the Iron Coup. This interview was the last he gave. He would not survive the Reaper War. He was aboard the dreadnought _SNV Leralan_ when it was destroyed in an engagement with Reaper capital ships in orbit of Sur'Kesh.

* * *

 **CODEX ENTRY**

 **TURIAN ARMY LEGION STRUCTURE**

Just like the Systems Alliance Armed Forces, the standing military forces of the Turian Hierarchy are composed of three branches: Hierarchy Navy, Turian Naval Infantry, and the Hierarchy Legionary Corps.

The Hierarchy Legionary Corps (also referred to as Turian/Hierarchy Army) dates back to the unification of the people of Palaven and the Unification Wars. It was established as Palaven's unified military arm shortly after the discovery of Mass Effect technology and the dawn of the era of colonization. It became the extremely high disciplined and professional army that it's known for today during the Unification Wars when Turian colonies were warring with each other. It was ultimately the Legionary Corps of Palaven that crushed the militaries of the rebellious colonies and brought peace and unity where war raged.

Unlike its Human counterpart, it does not include auxiliary forces and fulfills the role of the standing Army. There are numerous active legions with an even bigger number of reserve (inactive) legions to be called upon since 30% of the Hierarchy's population represents the reserve military manpower.

A Turian Legion is the largest unit fielded by the Corps, numbering at an average of 20,000 soldiers. It's a very uniform unit and can be broken down into its constituent units to see that. A standard Legion is comprised of 4 brigades: two mechanized infantry brigades, one armor brigade, and one support brigade.

The first brigade of a legion is a heavy infantry brigade and it represents the tip of the spear in an attack or the iron core of the defense. On average, it numbers 8,000 troops and has the most transport vehicles of the legion. It can be broken down further into the 8 battalions with 1,000 men each.

The second brigade of a legion is a mix of heavy and light infantry. The six specialized battalions can be found here: the 1st Reconnaissance & Disruption Operations Battalion, the 2nd Special Operations Battalion, the 3rd Engineering Battalion, the 4th and the 5th Light Infantry Battalions, and the 6th Logistics & CBRN Battalion. The second brigade is normally tasked with flanking maneuvers, traversing hard terrain, scouting, attacking behind enemy lines and building fortifications/bridges or demolition missions.

The third brigade is the steel fist of the legion. Numbering around 3,000 Turians, it is formed of only three battalions: the 1st and 2nd Armor Battalion, and the 3rdArtillery & Support Battalion. The third brigade constantly coordinates with the first brigade in offensive operations, as well as defensive.

The fourth brigade is a mixed brigade. It numbers around 3,000 personnel and it isn't fragmented into battalions like the other three. The fourth brigade doesn't see frontline action unless the situation demands it. The men and women of the fourth brigade normally occupy themselves with communications, tactical and strategic analysis, intelligence analysis, medical attention, extra logistics management, etc.

As one can see, a standard Turian legion is a well organized and well rounded unit of professional soldiers. They are self sufficient for at least a week when cut off from supply lines. The Achilles' heel of the Turian Legionary Corps, as well as the Hierarchy Navy, lies in its rigid and hard to adapt doctrine to asymmetric warfare and new situations. A weakness shown and exploited with success by the Alliance during the Human – Council War.

After Humanity's emergence on the galactic scene with novel tactics and strategies, the Turian Hierarchy questioned the viability of its doctrine in face of this new and very possible enemy. The reforms adopted by Primarch Tiberius Fedorian's late administration sought to combat this by instilling a more dynamic thinking to the soldiers and offered field officers more autonomy in decision making. It is widely accepted that these reforms saved a good portion of the Turian military from total disaster in the opening months of the Reaper War.

* * *

 **BATLLE OF SHANXI**

 _ **Part of:**_ Alliance – Council War (The Shanxi Campaign)

 _ **Date:**_ 28th June – 1st July 2180

 _ **Location:**_ Shanxi, capital city of Tianxia and surrounding area of the city

 _ **Result:**_

Strategic Alliance victory

Destruction of the Turian 27th Legion and of the Turian Expeditionary Fleet

 _ **Belligerents:**_

 _Arcturus Federation:_ Human Systems Alliance, Quarian Republic

 _Citadel Council:_ Turian Hierarchy

 _ **Commanders and leaders:**_

 _Human Systems Alliance:_ Brigadier General Karl Dietrich, Colonel Ray _'Kilgore'_ Carley (KIA), Colonel Kain Hakey, Captain Ronald Taylor (KIA), Major General Joaquim Williams, Admiral Kastanie Drescher, Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu

 _Turian Hierarchy:_ General Desolas Arterius (KIA), Admiral Kaevus Eudorian, SPECTRE Tela Vasir (KIA)

 _ **Strength:**_

 _Human Systems Alliance:_ 501st Special Marine Regiment _'Devil's Specials'_ , 120th Frontier Garrison Infantry Regiment, 1st Shanxi Tank Battalion, Shanxi Militia; 5th Marine Shock Division, Fast Reaction Fleet, 1st Heavy Reconnaissance Fleet, Shanxi Defense Force

 _Quarian Republic:_ one Quarian Marines company, 2 frigates

 _Turian Hierarchy:_ 27th Legion, 300 Eclipse mercenaries, Turian Naval Infantry detachments, Turian Expeditionary Fleet

 _ **Casualties and losses:**_

 _Human Systems Alliance:_ 90 warships (9,500 crew KIA), 7,500+ KIA, 5,100+ civilians

 _Quarian Republic:_ 2 warships (244 crew KIA), 144 KIA, 41 civilians

 _Turian Hierarchy:_ 500 warships (90,000+ crew KIA), 15,250+ KIA, 0 civilians

* * *

 **NOTE3:** Thanks for reading! I still need to get around to answer to most reviews. I'm too lazy (and play too much Europa Universalis IV for the last week). Plus the shit tons of study I need to do and the job assignment. I hope to get out Ch 17 in a month or so.

 **NOTE4:** Next in _The Iron Heart of Man:_ we see the conclusion of the talks, the galaxy's reactions… and… I will see if I add the cultural exchange part. I will add it. I think. See you!

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO**

 **TheOffensiveAussie (VRGL1337)**

 **FOR HIS EARLY FEEDBACK ON THE CHAPTER**


	17. Ch 17 - Pax Humana I

**NOTE1:** Hello! Hey folks! Good news! Exams are over again. Starting work. I will have time to write more now that faculty ain't on my head. I hope to bring you two chapters per month, but… considering how I end up... it will be a chapter per month. Writing is very dependent on how you feel – mood and inspiration. Alas, I bring you the 17th chapter of my story. Enjoy! Please read NOTE2 at the end for some information.

 **NOTE1bis:** Queue an inspirational song for extra effect for the second scene of this chapter - the presentation of Humanity. Personal suggestions: Apollo's Triumph by Audiomachine, Sogno di Voltare (Dream of Flight) by Christopher Tin [suggested by you, readers], The Unsung War from Ace Combat 5 [suggested by you, readers], Colors of Love by Thomas Bergersen [my personal choice because it has that great feeling of really giving you the feeling that it's an epic music for a major event; I like to imagine what I write and i feel like this song fits perfectly with it].

 **NOTE1bisbis:** And holy hell! In a matter of days I'll be breaking the 1,000 followers milestone. Thank you for reading my story, everybody! I find joy in the fact that you're entertained by reading my story. It's all a writer in his spare time like me can hope for. Cheers! Alright, this was the last author note at the start. Off you go! Read the new chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Pax Humana I**

* * *

" _The Batarian Hegemony is deeply saddened by the new arrivals' attitude towards our people. We have done nothing to anger them, like the Council did in its crusade against the Quarians. As my government's voice on the Citadel, I extend a warning to this Alliance that the Hegemony is not to be trifled with. They don't understand our cultural values and it should be left at that. Instead, they are spreading lies about slavers and pirate gangs being sponsored by the Hegemony."_

 _(_ _ **Ambassador Jath'Amon**_ _'s reaction to the conclusion of the peace talks)_

* * *

 **Citadel News Network**

 _ **Galaxy Today**_

"Good evening! And welcome to the special edition of _Galaxy Today_ , the talk show where we discuss the latest events. And Goddess be damned if we don't have a lot to talk about and share with you," the Asari presenter spoke. "If you've been living under a rock, then this is the moment to pay attention. Because tonight, I, Helesna Arteios, along with our special guests, we will tell you everything you need to know."

The famous _Galaxy Today_ show is known across Citadel and Terminus space for the debates it hosts. Many watch it for the different opinions regarding different events in the economic, social, political or military arena.

"This evening we have Veltoria Gairian – doctor in Turian and galactic history, she teaches history and political history at the prestigious Citadel University; Eyate Haen – reporter for _Rakhana Continuum_ on the Citadel and a regular appearance here at _Galaxy Today_ ; and on live call from Palaven is Flavian Castis Vakarian – military and political advisor to Primarch Fedorian at Palaven Command," Helesna introduced the other people. "Thank you for accepting our invitation, especially you mister Vakarian. It is not every day that the Hierarchy is willing to participate in our talks."

" _Greetings. Indeed, it's not often. But today is not every day,"_ Flavian's holographic image spoke. The Turian Hierarchy knows the importance of maintaining a good image with the masses and answering questions when needed. After the PR disaster that was the Shanxi Campaign, the Terran Blitz, and the subsequent load of accusations made by the Alliance and the Quarians, it would be a very bad idea not to get involved a bit with the press.

"The busiest and most important day in galactic history," Veltoria remarked. "A great shift on the geopolitical scene."

"Yes, with the Human Systems Alliance's appearance and shocking refusal of joining the Citadel community… I believe this is only the first of many shocking news," Eyate said.

"Let's recap the terms of the peace treaty signed this morning," Helesna said. "First of all, the Humans and Quarians will not be signatories of the Citadel Charters but they get an embassy – or a diplomatic post as the Council calls it. Then the Turian Hierarchy has offered a public apology and will pay reparations to both parties, although the costs will be split between the Hierarchy, the Union, and the Republics. The Krogan DMZ is now under both Alliance and Council supervision, a new DMZ between the colony of Magna and Relay 314… To be honest, I don't even know what to begin with…"

"Let us begin with their refusal to join the Citadel," Eyate suggested. "The reason cited gives us reason to once more review the Council's actions."

"What do you mean?" the presenter asked.

"Well, their president does have a good point when it comes to the Hegemony. Somebody is buying those slaves. The slavers are raiding ships and population centers to earn money by selling the kidnaped individuals into slavery. It's basic economy: if there is demand for it, then there will be an offer. And the Hegemony is the largest slave owner in the galaxy, shortly followed by the Terminus warlords and the Illium 'legal slavery'," the Drell explained.

"Do you believe the Hegemony is backing those gangs?" Helesna asked.

"Yes, I do. I always believed that. And Terminus warlords too."

"With this attitude of the Alliance towards the Hegemony I would not be surprised if the two races clash in battle," Veltoria said.

"How so?"

"If you look at the sector of space claimed by the Systems Alliance you will immediately see why. Humanity has the Hierarchy and the Union on one side, the intergalactic void and the Hegemony on the other. In simple words, it's sandwiched between Citadel affiliated races. Their only option of major expansion is into the Traverse and the Skyllian Verge. The Verge is 60% within their borders while the Hegemony laid claims on it for future colonization," the doctor explained.

While the Alliance doesn't have any colony deep in the Attican Traverse, they claimed 30% of the Traverse as within their borders during the Citadel peace negotiations. Most of that space sports small mining outposts, exploration outposts, or deep space listening outposts. It was a strategy of aggressive expansion – grab as much land as possible and exploit it while the population centers are safe deep in Alliance space. The growing industrial juggernaut Humanity was shaping into wouldn't have been born if they didn't do this for the past 100 years of space exploration. The only colony at risk was Mindoir due to its proximity to the Verge and the presence of a Mass Relay in the system.

"So you're saying the Hegemony will fight the Alliance for control over the Verge?" Helesna questioned.

"It's a very plausible scenario. If the two fail to reach an agreement on local borders… a conflict will brew. Also, there's the fact that the Traverse is mostly unclaimed territory by the other races. It's crawling with smugglers, pirates, slavers, criminal syndicates, mercenary bands, everything that's in the Terminus will be found in the Traverse as well. The most prominent warlords are also exerting their influence along the Caleston Rift and Pylos Nebula. They resisted small scale Turian incursion in the area and they will resist the Alliance's expansion into the Traverse."

"What is Hierarchy's opinion on this, mister Vakarian? Would the Turian military intervene if a war started between the Alliance and the Hegemony?"

" _Common sense dictates the following: if the two species didn't make contact for a hundred years in that sector, then it is unlikely that they will have major issues in the Skyllian Verge. 60% of the Verge lies within Human borders while 100% within Batarian claimed space. We will promote a policy of peaceful resolution to conflicts, but we'll step in if the situation demands it,"_ Flavian explained mostly in a manner that didn't commit to either side. _"As for the Attican Traverse, the Hierarchy's been pushing for a pacification of the region for many years. The Council's concerns regarding galactic security have stalled our plans. If we could secure and fortify the Pylos Nebula, Phoenix Massing, Caleston Rift and Ninmah Cluster, the Traverse would be open to colonization. Now it's a race between the Citadel and the Humans to seize control of the Traverse."_

"Humans seem to hate slavery with a passion. I don't know what historical precedence this hate is based on, but I know that it can push them to violently take over the Traverse and the Verge. It would be a good casus belli and rallying cause for both their species and Citadel affiliated species to assert civilization's influence there. Mind you, it will be Human civilization, not Citadel civilization," Veltoria said.

"They have proven to be very good at gathering popular support for their cause," Eyate stated. "The public declaration of war on every possible channel was as much a PR maneuver as it was a formal acknowledgment of hostilities. I'd be lying if I said few rose up in protest against the Council for starting the war. It's not even a month since the violent protests have come to a halt when Councilor Tevos announced the ceasefire."

"Back to the Council, Representative Koris said _that the Council is too morally corrupt to present itself as a trustworthy partner_. What's your take on this?"

"With such a big galaxy as ours it is very hard to see everything in black and white. There are grey zones as well. The so vehemently debated status of the SPECTREs… again, they're there to make sure the peace is kept. I admit, their freedom to act should be cut down a bit, their activities under thorough supervision. But the SPECTREs are the Council's solution to the problem of overlapping jurisdictions in each species' space," Eyate explained. "A flawed system, but a working one. And it's effective."

" _I have to disagree with you, miss Haen,"_ Flavian said. _"Personally, I find the SPECTREs a disaster waiting to happen. And recent history only strengthened that opinion. Take Tela Vasir for instance. If the Alliance is to be believed, she commanded 300 Eclipse mercenaries into slaughtering Human civilians and soldiers who had surrendered. The Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance was founded to conduct surgical strikes against the Krogans previous to, and during, the Rebellions. Now they're above the law and can do as they please. That doesn't sit well with me. I applaud the Alliance for its policy of cooperation instead of free hand for the SPECTRE agents. And I mean, what do you do if you are innocent but a SPECTRE must kill you? Do you just stand there and take it? Is self defense illegal in this case?"_

"I have to agree with miss Haen on this one, mister Vakarian," Helesna said. "Equal representation on the Council for every race that's part of the Citadel. Do you believe we're going to see a change here?"

"Highly unlikely," Veltoria said. "To hold a seat on the Council, a race must be able to significantly contribute to the galaxy. And beside the Turian Hierarchy, the Asari Republics, the Salarian Union and the Vol Protectorate, no other faction is able to contribute in any meaningful way. The Volus are keeping the economy flowing like a charm, even if they lack in other fields. The Hegemony, Courts of Dekuuna and the Illuminated Primacy are too restricted resourceful wise by the Council's policy of not opening Mass Relays."

"Yet the Council itself sanctioned the expedition to open Relay 314," Eyate commented.

"The point is that without any expansion the associate races will remain that way. The Asari and the Salarians are this big because they had been exploring the galaxy and opening Relays left and right while other species were merely taking their first steps outside of their homeworld's atmosphere. The Turians might have been a later arrival, but the Hierarchy's rapid expansion from the Apien Crest to their sector of the galaxy gave them access to the resources required to build their militaristic empire. Without those resources I doubt they would have had the means to keep the war effort against the Krogans going," Veltoria stated.

"So you're saying the Council is directly responsible? They locked the galaxy in a …deadlock?" asked Helesna.

"Yes. And with the continued delay of expanding into the Traverse… it will remain that way."

"I find it interesting that the Council allowed the Alliance to open an embassy on the Citadel, on the Presidium no less," the presenter said. "Well, they formulated it as 'a diplomatic post', but it is an embassy for all intents and purposes. How do you see this?"

" _Perfectly reasonable. The embassy is not bound by the Citadel's Charters. It is a means to keep official diplomatic channels open with their governments. As expected, they offered us to open an embassy on one of their stations,"_ Flavian said his part.

"Yes, but from what I hear that station's location is classified. Transportation of staff and goods is made through Alliance ships under strict supervision," Eyate said. "I can't help but criticize this policy. It doesn't make me, as a citizen under the protection of the Council they were at war with, feel any better. If anything, it makes me doubt their desire for peace."

"Well, they aren't confined by Mass Effect technology, by Mass Relays. While I doubt they don't have a Mass Relay in their home cluster as they said they found Prothean ruins on their neighbor planet, this station they speak of may be unreachable by conventional FTL. And the Humans are not keen on disclosing their alternative FTL," Veltoria said. "Of course, this revelations opens and nullifies many military strategies the Citadel affiliates employ."

"Does the Council and, most importantly, the Hierarchy have contingency plans?" Helesna asked Flavian. "If another war breaks out, then no place is safe."

" _We are taking every possibility into account as we devise new strategies to counter this new threat. We are not sitting idly."_

As expected, a noncommittal answer came from Flavian. If he was going to be honest with himself, the Hierarchy's only strategy at this moment was to hold up strategic locations while a powerful joint fleet would smash its way through Shanxi into Alliance space. A very risky strategy. One destined to fail if no Mass Relay leads from Shanxi's cluster to the heart of Alliance space. It is the equivalent of charging blindly into a dark cave with varrens. The strategy also calls for a logistic fleet to accompany the battle fleet since supply lines would be either under constant attack or inexistent.

Without proper reconnaissance it would end up like the Battle of Teutoburg Forest where three legions under the command of Publius Quinctilius Varus have been annihilated by Germanic tribes under Arminius' command. The Romans deviated from their original path and went deeper and deeper into the unknown forest. On the polar opposite, the Germanic tribes were very familiar with the area and pounded the Romans with impunity. It is said that upon hearing of the defeat, Emperor Augustus was so shaken that he was butting his head against the palace walls and kept saying _"Quintilius Varus, give me back my legions!"_

"Noncommittal answer on your part, mister Vakarian," Helesna commented. "What of the Krogan situation? Urdnot Wrex's intervention at the negotiations changed everything dramatically. How is the Hierarchy and, by extension, the Council responding to this?"

" _The Krogan situation is special. It is a humanitarian joint endeavor."_

"If by humanitarian endeavor you mean giving up significant influence over Aralakh System to the Alliance and possibly risk a second Krogan rebellion if they cure the genophage…" Eyate said.

" _Those are unfounded accusations, miss Haen. The Council agrees with the fact that the Krogan situation was a mistake and there were plans to start an education and relief program. The Alliance merely accelerated that plan. It is fortunate that Urdnot Wrex is willing to collaborate on the matter since he was the one to propose it,"_ Flavian explained.

"And the military presence in the Aralakh System? One might argue that the Alliance is setting up an advanced base just 10,000 LY from the Citadel," Veltoria questioned.

" _You are well familiar with the history between the Hierarchy and the Krogans. They don't trust us. Would they have simply accepted aid from those who neutered them?"_ Flavian questioned. _"Humanity, while rather new to the galactic scene, is a neutral party and offered to help. Officially, Tuchanka is under the supervision of both Hierarchy and Alliance naval forces. Both parties have an interest in Clan Urdnot's success in uniting the Krogan clans. A united Krogan race, while also a terrifying idea to most, is also a new trading partner with potential for much more than that. So no, the Humans are not setting up advanced operating bases. We are correcting a mistake left untreated for nearly a thousand years."_

"What about the imports of military vehicles and weapons? About the import of resources normally used to build vehicles suited for ground combat? What about the increasing militarization of Clan Urdnot and allied clans?" Eyate questioned. "Urdnot Wrex said yesterday that he only wants peace and for his people to rebuild. Is there any guarantee that they won't attempt to take revenge after rebuilding? Krogan lifespan is long and their memory longer."

"They simply don't have the manpower to start a war with the galaxy," Veltoria remarked. "They don't have any starships. An army without starships to deploy them are target practice for orbital guns. Then there is the conflict with hostile clans."

"Orbital bombardment has been banned," Helesna pointed out.

"Only with dreadnought and cruiser scale cannons. Frigates can still shoot targets groundside," Veltoria clarified. "I should know. It was the Hierarchy that proposed and enforced that law after the Krogan Rebellions."

"So what should we expect in the upcoming years from this rather… curious partnership going on with Tuchanka as its focus?"

"I'm expecting a conflict to brew in the midst of Citadel space," Eyate said. "With a united Krogan race, the standing powers will be challenged again. With Humanity as a new power on the scene and with their support, the Krogans will start a conflict one way or another. If my memory serves me right, Wrex was spreading rumors of a threat to the whole galaxy."

"A threat to the galaxy?"

"Yes. And he was not the only one. SPECTRE Nihlus Kryik and a certain Asari mercenary claimed they encountered and fought off a Collector incursion in known space," Eyate answered. "I don't know how much is real and how much is story. Little to no information flows to me or my sources from the Terminus, especially Omega. But I doubt there is a threat to the galaxy."

"Ah! I remember now what you're saying. The people were in a frenzy with their story," Helesna said as the memory came forward in her mind. She turned to Flavian's image. "I remembered the big fuss it created. SPECTRE Kryik, at the time Lieutenant Kryik, came forward with Wrex and a mercenary aboard a commandeered mercenary transport ship after the patrol group he was assigned to went missing. He was the one to first bring it up. Was the Hierarchy able to uncover further details since then?"

" _Unfortunately, after these many years, we did not. The fate of the unaccounted crewmembers is still unknown. The perpetrators of the attack are still unknown, but presumed to be Geth since the patrol was close to the Perseus Veil. But the possibility of them being Collectors are too slim since the survivor didn't bring back any proof, video or audio."_

"It shouldn't be too surprising that resistance was met along the Terminus border. It's not the first time Hierarchy ships came under fire there. It is worrisome either way, be the perpetrators Geth or any other faction. For them to attack a patrol group of the Hierarchy and completely destroy it… they are bold and have a plan. No other attack came close to such a defeat for us. Furthermore, it pushed the Council to pass a motion that restricted Turian patrols back to the Traverse," Veltoria said.

" _Yet again, it's the Council that held back the Hierarchy when it was obvious that large scale operations should have been initiated in the area,"_ Flavian commented.

"You don't hold the Council in high esteem, mister Vakarian," Helesna remarked.

" _Indeed, I do not. I praise them for promoting peace and collaboration between so many different cultures and races. But there are times when the Council should let the Hierarchy do its job and help along the way. Instead of hindering us… I hope that with the recent events they will come around."_

' _Politicians be damned'_ Flavian thought. It's all good when the political class is in accord with the military, but when they are actively hindering the military and avoid dealing with the major issues just because it doesn't sit right with their views is more than irritating. Even more irritating is that Sparatus, unlike the overwhelming majority of its predecessors, was against Turian investigative and punitive operations in the Traverse and Terminus.

" _However, back to the topic at hand, the Hierarchy expects the Krogans to form a civilization once more and, with some education, become a new power, albeit a minor one, and a trading partner to the galaxy. We are aware of the possibility of war in the future. Hopefully Wrex will stay true to his word and so will his people. The Hierarchy has no desire for war with them. Securing Citadel space against possible future Human aggression and the Traverse border takes priority. The Human Systems Alliance and Quarian Republic are expected to engage in cordial relations with us and develop friendly ties."_

"Indeed a great shift in the order of the galaxy," Eyate chimed in. "On a social level, we will see what ideas and traditions we will import from the Humans. What cuisine and entertainment. As usual, the galaxy will be in a hype to study them, but that enthusiasm will die after a few short years as it happened many times. I'm very curious to read on their history, see how they came to be the people they are today. Also, due to similarities, I expect some Asari maidens and matrons to take an interest in them."

"They might have great success in the VI sector of Citadel economy. Considering they were able to create AIs, I wouldn't be surprised if they have the means and understanding to create much more advanced and efficient civilian VIs for export. That might be their forte," Veltoria added.

"All in all it is shaping out to be a very interesting near future," the presenter said. "Thank you for being with us this evening. Coming up next on _Galaxy Today_ , we will discuss about the upcoming welcoming ceremony for Humanity. Shortly after a commercial break."

* * *

 **Citadel, Zakera Ward**

 **Grand Citadel Arena**

The Grand Citadel Arena was built centuries ago by the Asari as a place of culture for the galaxy's people. Cultural festivities and games are held here. This is where every race that joined the galactic community came to hold a festival or attend the regular ones. Today it was Humanity's turn to give the galaxy a show. Even if they weren't part of the Citadel, the Alliance didn't want to cut all ties with the aliens.

The central open area was bustling with Alliance technicians. They were finishing setting up large holographic projectors for the video introduction. Small stands were already prepared around. Then there were the thousands of seats set up like a football stadium. The Grand Citadel Arena was truly a huge place. It could easily fit 100,000 people only in the seats reserved for the public. Maybe half more the numbers can be accommodated in the remaining space.

In the oh so expensive VIP stand, the most prominent public political figures of the galaxy were taking their seats. President Kevin Montgomery and Ambassador Anita Goyle of the Human Systems Alliance, Representative Zaal'Koris and Ambassador Rael Zorah of the Quarian Republic, Councilor Tevos Belsari and Ambassador Irissa Myrais of the Asari Republics, Councilor Valern Haelon of the Salarian Union, and Councilor Tavus Sparatus, Ambassador Octavius Quentius and Primarch Tiberius Fedorian of the Turian Hierarchy.

Other less prominent figures such as Ambassadors Din Korlack of the Vol Protectorate, Talin Kaldun of the Courts of Dekuuna, Zymandis Bethla of the Illuminated Primacy and Urdnot Wrex were also in the VIP stand. Other rich or important people lucky enough to book a seat there, Lidanya, Benezia and Liara among them.

Liara T'Soni wouldn't be considered anything more than your average Joe Asari maiden at a first glance. Yes, she's more beautiful than any regular Asari, but that doesn't matter in the eyes of the big shots. More than that, she's the laughing stock of the academic circles in Citadel space. Her theories on the Protheans' disappearance were met with open hostility and she was ridiculed. But that was about to change soon. If what the AI named Alan said at the open session of the peace talks was anything to go by then she might be the one to laugh in the end.

She returned to Thessia shortly after the ceasefire. Liara didn't know about the short war until its closing days when a communiqué was intercepted by their long range communication systems. She was on an archaeological expedition with a team of students and teachers from prestigious Asari universities. It came across as a shock for the members of the expedition that the Republics were at war with a new species.

The intercepted messages painted a dire picture – the Republics' military was in disarray. The matriarchs of Unified Fleet Command were bickering with each other, more concerned about who will have more political influence at the end of the conflict and who will be charged as guilty for the situation. Liara had spent enough time around her mother to read things like that through the lines.

The naval forces are the only part of the armed forces that respond to a centralized command structure. Each republic has its own local tiny militia. Tiny if compared to Turian, Human or Batarian militias. The better trained troops of the Republics are the commandos, and most of those answer to individual houses.

When they packed their stuff and left, Liara and her colleagues stopped at the colony of Lessus. From there her mother booked a VIP flight to the Citadel for her where she is now. She wasn't on the best of terms with Benezia, but she was her mother in the end and Liara knew that she only the best intentions at heart for her child. And this festivity was more than enough reason to accept the invitation.

"What do you think of the Humans, Little Wing?" Benezia's voice retrieved Liara's attention.

She blinked once. "Not much. I'm very curious. They confirm once more our theory that only bipedal races reach this level of development, bar the Hanar and Elcor. The physiologic similarities are astounding to say the least. They resemble us in every way. Their females, at least. Who's to say that they aren't part of the solution to the missing link in our evolution?" she asked Benezia.

Benezia half sighed and half smiled. Liara could get too professional sometimes. "How do you feel about them as a whole?"

"That's a difficult question, mother," Liara said. "But… so far… I am scared. Genuinely scared. Maybe because the first news we received in a month was about this new species that came out of the Traverse and attacked the Council in a punitive act of violence. During our short stay on Lessus the only images I've seen were depicting the devastation they left behind their attacks… but I see great potential."

"Potential?"

"I… have this feeling, mother. I've seen their faces and how they acted with us here. They… they want to make friends. Very wary friends."

Benezia looked at Liara's young face in contemplation. "Maybe you are right, my dear…" she muttered more to herself. Seeing Liara like this made her remember that there are other ways to see the world, other than constant maneuvering and planning most matriarchs were so fond of. Benezia herself was guilty of looking for ways to engage in trade with the Alliance through House T'Soni's economic empire. But a curious maiden's innocence is most valuable. It helps them see the world in a way only children can – with hope and full of adventure.

Liara's attention was caught by a Turian taking a seat to her right. She looked at him without recognizing him. The Turian was wearing black and brown clothes. His face plates were a dark brown color with white traditional painting. Looked like a Palavanic style of tattoo. His blue eyes analyzed her for a second. It almost looked like he was trying to asses her threat level. The Turian flashed her the Turian equivalent of a smile and a simple head nod before darkness reigned in the arena.

The lights died until the arena was sunk in darkness. Then the central projectors came to life. Liara's eyes shot up. _'It begins…'_ she thought with excitement. The first image shown by the projection was a black screen. The first words spoken by a male Human voice were _**"The Alliance Ministry of Culture presents… a brief history of Humanity."**_

The whole arena was silent. They were watching intently. The first image they were treated to was Earth's night sky. The moon wasn't shining on the sky. Instead, it was the stars that adorned the heavens in their infinite beauty. A group of what resembled humans sat around a large campfire. They were hairier and looked dirty at a closer inspection. They had wooden and stone spears within arms' reach. A gutted animal was on the premises as well, its meat being cooked. Most of the audience, Liara especially, recognized them as primitive Humans. Hunter-gatherers.

" _ **You may be wondering what this group of hunters is doing. What they are. They are Humans. They are my ancestors, born on a continent named Africa, on a rather unremarkable planet called Terra,"**_ the narrator spoke. A young member of the group got focused by the camera. His attention was dedicated to the night sky. _**"And, like every species present here, our destiny was much greater than hunting and fending off other predators."**_

The image shifted back towards the skies. It changed from night to a hot desert day. The next thing the spectators were treated to was an army of Egyptian workers building a pyramid. A violin play started as well.

" _ **We've built many structures in Antiquity,"**_ the narrator said. Liara watched in amazement as the Great Pyramid of Giza rose up to the heavens as it was being built in a timelapse. _**"The Great Pyramid of Giza."**_

Then the image shifted to show a huge male figure wearing a golden toga, a figure whose power seemed infinite. The throne was huge as well, compared to the Humans who were put in there as a reference. _**"Zeus of Olympia."**_

Another gigantic statue took shape in the form of _**"The Colossus of Rhodes,"**_ as the image changed once more. The young archaeologist was impressed by the grandeur these Humans instilled in their creations. Then the _**"Temple of Artemis"**_ followed. The rendition of the original white architecture was very beautiful.

Then the harmony of the violin fell silent. A blank screen. Everyone was eager for more, waiting for this dramatic pause to pass. _**"We've built great nations in our history, forged empires. But, if there was something that followed us everywhere in time and space, it was conflict. Human history is rich in battles and conflict. It's what forged and destroyed superpowers."**_

Something Liara thought the Turians could relate to all too well. So far, Turian history is second to the Krogans when it comes to conflict, followed up by the Drell, Batarians, Salarians and Asari. She was curious what place in this unfortunate hierarchy Humanity would claim. Not a leading place she hoped.

At first, Liara was curious to see the Drell on the third place on this list, but one should also remember that the members of the Drell species were very prone to conflict. That, coupled with an uncontrolled and violent industrial revolution, changed Rakhana's climate so much that the planet couldn't support its native population. This sent the Drell nations of Rakhana on a path of war for resources, especially for water. The species survived only because the Hanar came across their homeworld and evacuated as many as possible. Billions died since then. Today, it is considered that either every Drell on Rakhana died, or the population is so low that they won't be able to rebuild their civilization there.

Batarians mostly fought each other once the caste system was established on Khar'Shan – that means since times ancient. Warlords and influential personalities conducted raids against each other at first. Then, once regional powers started to take shape, those fought each other for resources such as manual labor (slaves) and riches. While technology evolved, most of Khar'Shan's inhabitants failed to develop advanced automated production lines, thus further justifying the use of slave labor. This only improved with the development of early space flight. Since then, most slaves do the most hazardous jobs and the Hegemony had to put down countless rebellions and uprisings.

And, as much as Liara wanted it not to, the Asari were still on the list. Although on the lower end of the list, but they were still there. Thessia's nation states and powerful houses had many a bone to pick with each other in the past. The Asari fought few wars and most of those were small in scale. They were mostly on par with Ancient Greek's wars between city states. A mix of ancient and medieval. To put things into perspective, the largest war of the Asari – the Muraria Coalition War in which the grand city state of Muraria under the leadership of the charismatic and militarist Matriarch Ardat Caeri fell after a lengthy war to a coalition lead by Armali and gave way for the latter to rise as the dominant power – comes close to the American Civil War in terms of total casualties.

The blank screen faded and gave way to a clear, sunny sky. Cheers took the place of silence. A man wearing a very intricate piece of armor on his torso and a laurel wreath on his head with a stern face was looking down from the balcony. Flanking him were other Human males in what Liara guessed exquisite clothing if the colors and models on them were any indication. The screen moved and showed large crowds of people along the sidelines of a broad street. Hundreds of men wearing steel helmets, segmented armor covering their upper body – the lorica segmentata, and red shields in their left hands. They marched orderly, banners and standards held high with pride.

" _ **The Roman Empire thrived on its conquests two millennia ago. Its legions were the most disciplined and well trained military of Antiquity. But, like every empire, it must conquer to survive."**_

The very same soldiers were now marching in a thick forest. The terrain was rough and the men looked battered, tired and dirty. Night was setting on the forest. The marching line was thin and stretched. Fear was plastered on their faces. Then, from the sloped flanks of the trail they were walking on, silhouettes appeared and attacked them. Liara watched with horror how the soldier clad in steel armor with red clothing underneath got slaughtered by their attackers. She got to see an extremely short rendition of the Battle of Teutoburg Forest.

" _ **The Roman Empire as most Humans know it crumbled few hundred years later. What followed was called the 'Dark Ages', or the 'Medieval Era' defined by constant territorial struggles between royal families and religions."**_

The spectators were now treated to a scene representing Sobieski's charge during the Battle of Vienna, 1683 AD, as a symbol of the struggle between religious ideologies that dominated Europe and Middle East. Liara watched with great interest as the Polish hussars smashed into the Ottoman lines. Spear heads were stuck in armored Humans as they lay dead on the grass. Horses were wounded and were falling, their riders biting the dust. Fedorian was fascinated by the battle scenes. Leave it to a Turian to find entertainment in death. The depicted battle scene was true to the reality. Everything seemed way too real.

" _ **But we didn't spend all the time fighting. The age of colonization was the first step towards a global civilization. European powers colonized North America, South America, Central America, Africa, Australia and islands in the Indian, Pacific and Atlantic Oceans. Like our ancestors, we spread out once more into the world."**_

Great sailing ships took the place of bloody steel cashing battle. Huge masts were rising to the skies from the deck. The ships' sails propelled the mighty wooden constructs on the ocean with the help of the wind. It was mostly a timelapse that depicted Europeans traversing the Atlantic and settling the West Indies, the American coastline and Australia.

" _ **The great nations thrived in the colonial and post colonial period. The colonies provided riches to the mother nations. But… for reasons differing from colonial nation to colonial nation, some colonies sought to gain their independence. This process was violent most times, and the mother nations would attempt to reassert influence. One such example is the American Revolution and the War of 1812."**_

Humans wearing red uniforms and three pointed hats were marching on an open field. They held what Fedorian guessed to be primitive rifles. They were marching in orderly formations. Eventually, they met the opposing force. They were in blue uniforms mostly. They leveled their rifles against each other and fired en masse. Massed formations weren't used on Palaven since they fought each other with swords and spears.

Smoke from the discharging rifles made it hard to distinguish anything or anyone. Liara expected to see the same formations, but she was surprised to see an endless body of water take the screen. Two large sailing ships were sailing by each other. One was smaller. The smaller had the British flag, the larger had raised the American flag. They opened fire almost at the same time. The air between the two ships filled with smoke as the two blasted at each other's broadside with lightning and thunderous cannon fire. Wooden shards were flying all around. One ship seemed to take light damage while the other was being penetrated by the cannon balls. The deck crews were also firing at each other with muskets. It was the engagement between _HMS Guerriere_ and _USS Constitution_ , or _Old Ironsides_ as she was nicknamed. It is said that an American sailor shouted _"Huzzah! Her sides are made of iron!"_ during the battle, the frigate shrugging off British fire due to the hull's composition.

The present Turians didn't like the idea of fighting on water. They have a very bad relationship with water. Turians are not made to swim, thus drowning frequently. But nobody could deny the fact that this scene, these ships, had something majestic to themselves.

" _ **War evolved with Humanity. As we made new discoveries and improved our lives with technology, so did we improve weapons. The greatest killing in Human history culminated with World War One…"**_

' _World War One? There were more than one?'_ Liara asked herself. That was extremely unnerving for her and most of those present, save for Wrex and the Turians. Fedorian and Quentius looked a bit distressed at first. They saw images from the harsh Western Front and the Balkan campaigns. It was utterly brutal. The conditions were miserable. It was a static war predominantly.

"… _ **and World War Two."**_

Now came the real treat for any war movie enthusiast. The opening scene was a dogfight from the Battle of Britain. A Spitfire fighter was engaging a Messerschmitt in furious maneuvers and cannon bursts. The planes were manned by a Human pilot they could see through the canopy. Fedorian paid close attention. This could give him significant insight into Human military doctrine. After all, they love their fighters and bombers if the Blitz was any hint. The Spitfire was eventually shot down by the Messerschmitt, hit the water surface and sank to the bottom of the English Channel.

" _ **Perhaps the most defining conflict in Human history, the Second World War propelled our species into a technologic race. The technologies and discoveries made during this period still serve the Human species to this day."**_

Then a Japanese Aichi D3A "Val" with a white paint job and a red circle seemed to phase into reality. The plane was in a dive. It released an object from its belly before pulling up. Any person with common sense recognized it as a bomb. Liara's eyes followed the explosive as it raced towards the soil. It hit a big steel ship in the bow area. Then, like a huge firework show, the seemingly indestructible ship's bow exploded. The screen froze and changed to black and white. _USS Arizona_ 's demise was seen by the galaxy as it was seen by those who were there on the Attack on Pearl Harbor.

Then, a night battle followed. Fedorian's eyes could make the silhouette of a large vessel on the night ocean surface. Then light filled the darkness as the massive 16 inch cannons of a Human surface vessel opened fire. The ship was truly enormous in Fedorian's opinion. His people never built large sea faring vessels. They avoided bodies of water. Humans on the other hand, they built them huge to sail Earth's oceans. They were second only to the Hanar when it came to ships capable of going underwater or on water. Fedorian did not know, but he was watching the _USS Washington_ , a North Carolina class battleship, engaging in battle the _IJN Kirishima_ in the naval battle of Guadalcanal. Then, Midway. Aircraft carriers launched planes and attacked each other.

The next black and white picture was that of a boxy machine coming to life, color filling the animation. It moved on an open field. Its cannon fired at something in the distance. The camera followed the shell until it hit another steel construct, penetrated the armor and exploded inside. It was the tank battle, Battle of Kursk. Fedorian recognized the machine as a tank, the human variant anyway. Its contemporary evolution, the Apocalypse main battle tank, gave his 27th Legion hell on Shanxi.

Then, a huge explosion. Intense light obscured everything. Once the light started to fade, the viewers could see that the scene changed once again. From a point of view that was kilometers away, they could see the distinct mushroom shaped cloud left behind a nuclear device's explosion.

" _ **We created the atomic bomb as a means to stop war, to save lives."**_

' _How can you create the most feared type of weapon in the galaxy to save lives? One of these things is enough kill tens of millions in the blink of an eye,'_ Liara mentally asked herself.

" _ **The use of two of these bombs on the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki shortened the war significantly. We like to believe that the killing of 200,000 saved the lives of millions. But, however we try to justify it, the deployment of nuclear weapons against civilians is not justifiable. It was the means to an end."**_

The message was visible for all to read. Humans would not shy from using nuclear weapons, as it was seen during the Blitz, if they concluded the tactical and strategic gains were worth the damage dealt to the biosphere of a planet. Exercise restraint, but don't be afraid to use them. It was a message the officials understood and took note of.

" _ **What followed is what we call the Long Peace, but also the Cold War at the same time. It was a rivalry between Earth's superpowers at the time – the Soviet Union and the United States of America. A rivalry that propelled Humanity to the stars."**_

The launch of the Saturn V rocket was shown to the aliens next. It was original footage. The rocket that carried Apollo 11 took to the skies. Then, the landing of Buzz Aldrin, Neil Armstrong on the surface of the Moon – or Luna as it was nicknamed.

" _ **That's one small step for man, a giant leap for mankind,"**_ Neil Armstrong's words resonated as original footage of the first Moon landing was shown. This was truly a moment of great achievement for any race. Moments passed, unspoken thoughts of respect going through the peoples' minds.

" _ **In a matter of generations, we spread from Earth to the Moon, to Mars, to the Jovian Moons, to other stars,"**_ the narrator's voice returned.

Images of great cities were shown to the galaxy. Not from Earth, but from the colonies. Cities such as Bastion on Reach, Acropolis on Mars, Utgard and Tiara on Harvest, Constant on Eden Prime, Scott on Terra Nova, Discovery on Horizon, Pirth City on Arcadia, Noah on Ark, Port Hanshan on Noveria, Atmosia on Atmos, and Asgard on Valhalla.

" _ **And, soon enough, meet the people we share the galaxy with."**_

A short scene with President Montgomery shaking hands with the former Quarian Admirals at the public dialogue at the Alliance Parliament in Brussels was presented to the viewers.

" _ **This is a brief history of Humanity, a short glimpse into the Human Odyssey – a journey that stretches back for a few millions years, and, hopefully, many millions more into the future, now intertwining with the other great odysseys of the galaxy,"**_ the presentation ended with the last words of the narrator. Everybody was silent as the final words were spoken by synthetic voice.

" _ **Brought to you by the Alliance Ministry of Culture. Made in cooperation with Cyber Spark and Digital Reality. Digital Reality – dive into the digital world!"**_

* * *

 **Thessia, Armali**

 **Asari Unified Fleet Command HQ**

The grand halls of the huge building that served as the headquarters for the Asari military high command equivalent saw a drop in personnel traffic. Ever since the waters started to calm down fewer and fewer officers from the colonies were frequenting the HQ for emergency meetings or meetings for strategic reevaluation. Only the highest ranking officers were dealing with that now.

But today was no day for meetings on how to more efficiently counter the galaxy's upstarts. Not a day for anything that was normal. Today was a day for a hearing, or, better said, for a trial. Multiple Asari flag officers were gathered in the grand central ceremonial chamber. They were seated at a large desk that overlooked the chamber.

In the center of the grand chamber Atelas Razea was flanked by two commandos. No chairs for them. She was just recently released by the Alliance at the Citadel along with the first batch of Asari prisoners. The matron had a really bad feeling about this. She barely got out of a series of furious interrogations – for debriefing is too kind a word – with Military Intelligence.

"Admiral Atelas Razea, you have been summoned today to answer for your actions at Relay 314 during the Human attack. Under your command, the entirety of the Asari – Salarian joint fleet was taken prisoner," a matriarch said. "Hundreds of ships, including the dreadnought _Vestes Vatari_ , were captured by the Humans. Anyone who would think they didn't study the ships is stupid."

"Do you see what you did, Admiral?" another one asked. "You gave up, willingly and without a fight, military technology to, what was at the time, the enemy."

Atelas figured out immediately where they were taking this. "We were hailed by the Humans," she replied calmly. "Their AIs spread through our comm systems into our ships before we knew what was happening. Our ships had been disabled. The only system that was responding was life support. I wasn't going to throw away tens of thousands of lives and hundreds of ships when they offered surrender."

"Severe incompetence in the line of duty, criminal negligence of cyber and electronic warfare regulations and contingencies," the first matriarch said in a conclusive tone. "Your dreadnought was equipped with the most advanced cyber warfare suite, matron," she said, choosing the stage in life rather than rank. "The crew's incompetence falls on the commander's shoulders."

"So what would you have me do, then?" Atelas raised her voice.

"As per naval military doctrine when it comes to contact with a new species, you should have used a computer system that was not networked to the ship to initiate contact. According to the debriefing of some crewmembers, that did not happen. The end result was, as expected, tragic. Three hundred Republics and two hundred Union ships captured without effort by the enemy. All under your command, matron."

Atelas knew the verdict. She was being used as a scapegoat by the military. Perhaps her political leverage… but there was none of that left either. She lost all her political power when news reached Thessia that she presided over the greatest humiliation of the Asari military since the Rachni Wars. Tevos and the Armali Council were backing this hearing.

Tevos, the Asari councilor that asked her to command the fleet, saw potential and competence in her. Now she just wanted to save face and blame it all on the most obvious person responsible for the disaster. The one who was unable to stop the Human horde at Relay 314 despite the powerful fleet she commanded. Alas, the matriarchs higher in rank than her saw her as a threat to their position in the military. She was like a rising star previously to the war. Now, with the perfect excuse, she will be given as an example of failure. Her days in the Republics' military were numbered. Curse them all and the Humans who invented the AIs. Them and their Quarian buddies.

"Nothing to say in your defense?" they asked as her thoughts ran through the implications aforementioned.

"The ships will be returned along with the crews in the following month," the one charged with guilt felt the need to point out.

"And how long until we check them all for sabotage or infiltration? It will take months to perform thorough investigations. Months which will see the fleet and its dreadnought out of action. In a time when we need them ready for action at any given moment!"

"This is a mistake you're making," Atelas warned them.

"The mistake was to assign you command of the fleet, matron! It is the decision of this board of the Unified Fleet Command that Admiral Atelas Razea, in light of severe incompetence and negligence of contingencies in face of the enemy, thus allowing the enemy to capture uncontested hundreds of warships and Asari technology, will be stripped of her rank and position in the Republics' naval forces, will no longer be able to claim any benefits for serving or having served in the military, and is banned from any command position in the naval forces."

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Elcor Embassy**

Ambassador Goyle walked through the large corridors of the Elcor Embassy on the Citadel. Due to their size, the hallways and doors had to be large enough to accommodate a constant flux of Elcor and individuals of other species. Goyle watched with amazement in her eyes how diverse the known galaxy was. Months ago Humanity was concerned about another large scale rebellion in the colonies. Now they are shaping the future of galactic politics among a dozen other races.

Two Alliance Marines were escorting her. They were part of the 200 strong company of Marines – 4th Company, 1st Battalion, 2nd Marine Regiment, 11th Marine Security Guard Division – stationed at the embassy as security under the command of Captain Armando Owen Bailey. The 11th Marine Security Guard Division is tasked with protecting important Alliance locations throughout Alliance space and, most recently, alien space. The 12,000 strong division is headquartered at Arcturus Station where it boasts a strong presence, and its troops are deployed everywhere.

Eventually, she reached Ambassador Talin's office. The big Elcor welcomed her in his office and offered her to take a seat on the Asari made sofa his office was fitted with. She graciously sat down as her counterpart leaned back on his rear legs. After the formalities of greetings, they got to business.

"Genuine question, what brings you here, Ambassador Goyle?" he asked through his heavy, deep voice.

Goyle swept the few strands of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Ambassador, I come here with an offer on behalf of the Human Systems Alliance," she said with a gentle smile plastered on her face.

"Curious, what kind of offer?" Talin asked her.

"We are aware of the… injustice that's been made to your government. Your economy is already feeling the effects from the embargo put on you by the Council. And it will only get worse if you don't unlock the most important sector of your economy to trade."

"Hopeful, is the Human Alliance willing to buy metal ores and refined metal from the Courts of Dekuuna?" he asked in his monotone voice.

One interesting fact about the Elcor speech is how they prefix every phrase or proposition with how they feel about what they are going to say next. At first, the Elcor had a very hard time talking with the other races due to the their monotone voice not expressing any sort of feeling. This was a nuisance to other species. Elcor mostly conveyed feelings and moods through barely noticeable body language (to anyone not an Elcor). Thus, to circumvent this problem, they convened to express how they feel right at the start of the dialogue.

"Indeed, Ambassador. And not just any kind of deal. Metals are in high demand in the Alliance. Our industry's eating metal ores like you wouldn't believe. And, since our quite different technologic basis, we have an overabundance of element zero," Anita told him.

This bit of info filled Talin's heart with hope. After all he was appointed as the new ambassador due to his energetic and progressive style. The leading political class at home had great hopes that he will persuade the Council to revise the punishment and get some new trade deals going to unclog the cash flow. The Elcor were more than self sufficient and could face an embargo for generations, but it would spill disaster if they were to reenter the galactic market. Asari companies would buy their businesses at a price so low that it would be an insult, and thus, for almost zero cost, totally cripple their economic independence and make them totally dependent on the Republics' economy. Of course, after one of the major Eezo depots in the known galaxy was destroyed during the Terran Blitz, demand for the resource was at an all time. Its price grew with 9% since the raid on Parnitha. This was the time to sell Eezo.

"With great enjoyment, you are willing to trade Eezo for metals? It would negate the Council's embargo on the Courts. Cautious, it will also further strain our relations with the Citadel Council. They might reallocate Turian patrols from Elcor space to leave shipping lanes more vulnerable to pirate attacks."

"We are aware of your proximity to the Terminus Systems," Goyle said reassuringly. "With the adequate documents ratified, the Systems Alliance Navy can assign a few ships to escort merchant ships organized in convoys if piracy becomes an issue. I imagine ships filled with Eezo will attract some unwanted attention."

"Happy, we are grateful for your offer. What kind of metals are you interested in? We mostly focus on heavy metals used in the heavy metallurgic industry."

"That's exactly what we are interested in. We can establish a tonnage ratio for trade – metals for Eezo. This is on behalf of our government. We also hear that you place great value on the VI industry. Your people employ a wide range of VIs for a wide variety of activities. Would you be interested in a cooperation on that matter, Ambassador?" Goyle asked.

Talin hesitated for a moment. "Uncertain, Humanity created and has AIs in its society. Creation and usage of AIs is banned in Council space. It would give the Council reason to place further sanctions on us and probably mount a military intervention if they believe the AI situation degenerates into violence. Revolted, Asari and Salarian interests are to probably let us do just that so that they can reign us in."

Goyle was a bit taken by surprise. Sure, she got a similar vibe from the Asari and Salarians. Not so much from the Turians, save for Sparatus. Fedorian and his close entourage did seem the no nonsense and honest kind at the negotiations. But she had a feeling that everything Tevos and Irissa said with fake, centuries old trained smiles on their faces. Linron showed her hostility outright, no doubt there. She was wondering what game the Asari were playing against the Alliance.

"Nothing like that, Ambassador. There are the artificial Humans – Homo Artificialis, or Smart AI – and the Dumb AI. You can see them as very advanced VIs with no capabilities outside of their field of expertise. They can't learn much on their own. They can't have any complex cognitive process. Our version of a VI," she assured him.

"Curious, what would this cooperation entail?"

"You would have to talk to Cyber Spark for that, the leading company in synthetic development in Alliance space. They created the first Smart AI. I believe you've met him during the public negotiation. Cyber Spark approached the Government with hopes that we could come forth with an offer. As far as I was told, they are interested in joint technologic development of advanced VIs for the Elcor and Quarians. Maybe others if the market is interested."

Talin thought it over for a few moments before he agreed. "Hopeful, I will bring this to the elders of the Courts. Thank you, Ambassador Goyle. You saved our economy with the trade offer."

"It's my pleasure, Ambassador," Goyle said as she got up. "I shall bring the good news to my superiors. Lower level negotiations can establish the exact ratio for the trade agreement. Please, let us drink a glass," she suggested as the aide that was with her handed her a bottle of whiskey. "For our new found cooperation and friendship."

* * *

 **Earth, Australia**

 **Queensland, Gold Coast**

"Come on, Melinda! Where the hell did you put my keys?" Eddie asked as he was checking every pocket of his jeans.

"I didn't take them! You have your head up your arse more than you're willing to admit," the woman named Melinda, Eddie's girlfriend, answered from another room. "Did you check your work gear?"

Eddie opened the bag he took with him to work and took out the black pants, t-shirt and black cap. All of them had the company's logo on them in white. He checked the pockets of his work pants and found them in there.

"Found 'em! Thanks!" he shouted from the hallway and hurried to pack them back into the bag. "God dammit! I'll be late!"

Melinda came in the hallway. Her red-orange curly hair covered her shoulders. She was in nothing more than a pair of shorts, her breasts fully exposed. "Ed, why do you always have to take so much care of her and sisters?" she asked with a somewhat condescending tone.

"'Cause I promised her to take care of her sisters while she's away. And because she's my best friend. We've had this talk a few times, Mel. Don't start it again," he told her as he put his shoes on.

"Fine… but that doesn't mean I have to be totally okay with it. It's been more than 4 years since you've been helping her. When will we move together? Mom starts to give me shit on the matter…"

Eddie stood up after he put his shoes on and turned to look his girlfriend in the eyes. "Don't ask me to choose between you two, Mel. You know I can't. Alex is my childhood friend. Who do you think gave me half of those 16,000 credits I contributed with for your new apartment? Our apartment. She transferred me the money without second thought when it slipped off my tongue."

Melinda felt bad and it was visible on her face. "But… you never said-"

"That's because she told me not to. That was her helping me again. Helping us. I'm not leaving her and her sisters like that. They're barely 15 years old. I spoke to Alex. Once they finish high school we'll move together. I promise you. Until then, I have to keep an eye on them and help them," he assured her and gave her a kiss before leaving. "With her new salary she will be able to save enough in due time. Take care!"

Eddie descended down the stairs, left the apartment building and jumped into his car. Melinda watched his car gently lift off the ground and leave the parking lot. Her eyes followed his grey car speed away above the main road of the neighborhood.

* * *

 **Earth, Australia**

 **Brisbane Airport**

Alex watched out the window as the passenger aircraft she was in bled altitude and speed. Virgin Australia Flight 090480-2 was coming in to land at the Brisbane Airport from Hermes Station.

Hermes Station is a large space station in orbit of Earth that serves as the central node for civilian interplanetary travel. The station handles one million passengers a day. With Earth as the beating heart of Humanity, traffic is always high. Thousands of large aircraft ferry people from large airports to the station, and from the station to Humanity's colonies. And the other way around – from the colonies to Hermes Station, and from Hermes Station to Earth's largest airports.

With the war over, the _Normandy_ was at dry dock at the Alliance Heavy Shipyards in the Eridani System, going through a few upgrades and tests. The other ships of her class will start construction by the end of the year. Every member of Fireteam Immortal, save for Shepard and Edi, used this opportunity to take a leave of a few days after a long period of work. Ashley went to visit her family on Reach. Kaidan, Alex and James flew together from Reach to Hermes Station where they parted ways for the time being. James was off to visit his uncle Emilio, booked a flight to Los Angeles International Airport. Kaidan went to see his parents and friends in Toronto, booked a flight to JFK International Airport and from there to Toronto. Alex had a ticket for Brisbane. Eddie would pick her up from the airport once she lands.

The aircraft's mass effect field greatly helped in its descent and landing. They landed with a gentle thud sound. Mass Effect technology was quite prevalent in civilian life, mainly in the transportation industry.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we have successfully landed at Brisbane International Airport. Please stand by as we move to the debarkation zone,"_ somebody announced over the PA system.

Alex put her Australian hat on her head as she checked her small bag for any missing items. Fortunately, there were no items missing. Her hat was an old school one, Australian style, dark brown of color with crocodile teeth attached in front on a snake leather belt. She takes her black leather jacket off the chair it was rested on for the length of the journey and wears it. After a few more minutes, the aircraft docked to the passenger unloading area. Everybody disembarked in an orderly manner.

At the check point, the overwhelming majority went for the regular check points. Alex and a few others checked in at the special declarations check point of the airport. There were four guards in light bullet proof vests, pistols on their hips. The man at the special declarations check point Alex had chosen seemed a bit bored. He perked up from his computer he used to pass the time and saw Alex.

"Good day, miss!" he greeted.

"Hello!" she greeted him in turn.

The man noticed the grey t-shirt under her black jacket had the logo of the Alliance Marines on the left side of the chest. The letters _SAMC_ were written in white below the logo. Then he had another look at her face. The tall young woman had subtle scars on her face.

"You're with the military, miss?" he asked.

"Yes, Alliance Marine Corps," she replied, purposefully leaving out the _'N7 Special Forces'_ part. She was looking for the credentials in one of her bag's pockets.

"From the war with the aliens?"

"Aye. Got even a few reminders from it," she gestured to her left eye. The man recognized it as a cybernetic eye and was startled when he noticed the way it was scoping in on him.

"Jesus! Don't do that, miss…" he said. "So, anything to declare?"

"A pistol," Alex pulled out a pistol from the holster attached to her right side and put it on the metal table for the airport employee to analyze it. She handed him a paper and a chip with the papers in digital form to prove she owns the gun legally. Gun ownership in the Alliance was pretty wide spread. Mostly military people and law enforcement owned private firearms. The magnetic acceleration series of firearms are pretty expensive and a few private owners have them. The population was still sporting firearms based on chemical propellants to fire the ammo.

He inserted the chip into the reader and checked it with the real paper for any differences that might prove they're forged, although he got confirmation from Australia Law Enforcement that they were legit.

"M1911 Classic 200 Year Anniversary, manufactured by Colt, chambered for the .45 ACP" he read and let out a soft whistle as he linked the model with the price. "Those were expensive as hell. Where did you get one?"

Alex smiled. "My uncle bought it when he was 30 from a former Alliance Army mate. He was military too. Passed it down to me when he died," she replied.

He smiled as he handed her the gun and documents. "Beautiful piece that one. I'm more of a Hahne Kedar guy. I like the old, but these element zero based guns are interesting. Anyways, welcome back home, miss! And thank you for your service!" he told her and allowed passage.

She threw the bag over her shoulder and walked to the commercial area. She called Eddie to ask him where he is, but he was still driving. He'd be late 10 minutes. A beef sandwich with some vegetables would do just well to sate her appetite while she's waiting for Eddie.

She took a seat at a table for two people. The gun was in its holster, strapped to her t-shirt with belts, hidden by the jacket. The bag was on the second chair, on the opposite side of the table from her. She unwrapped the sandwich from the paper it was served in and took a bite. The flavor of the bun, seasoned and grilled beef, salad and pickles filled her tongue's taste buds.

To the larger table for four people on her left a family of three was eating as well. Mother, father and child. The kid, a boy who didn't look older than five, found more enjoyment in analyzing the meat in his food than consuming it.

"Mommy, where does meat come from?" he asked. _'God bless the kids' curiosity,'_ Alex thought.

"From the animals, my dear," his mother answered.

"They sell meat? Like- like a shop?" the child asked another question.

"No, kiddo," this time his father said. "Meat is the animal itself."

"Are we killing them to eat them?"

"It's called hunting, son," the father explained. "You have to eat to live."

"Why do we have to kill other animals?"

"Because that's how nature works. You hunt and you eat, or you starve and get eaten," the father explains and masquerades as a lion trying to bite him. The kid laughs it off and starts eating from his small meal.

Alex thought of what the man just said. _'You hunt and eat, or you starve and get eaten.'_ Humans have become the top predator on Earth because of our large brains. We evolved to use tools and hunt. We developed art – the foundation of civilization – and, soon enough, a global spanning civilization. We, from tree climbing and savannah striding apes, to cave dwelling hominins, to Homo sapiens, have bested nature's challenges and are now spreading out through the stars.

We came in contact with intelligent alien forms of life – beings that, in a similar manner to Humanity, became top predators on their own homeworlds. We came in conflict with them. And we, so far, held our ground and hit hard at them. What would a person who lived a hundred years ago say if he was to learn that Humanity waged a war, though a short one, with three alien civilizations? They would make an experiment of imagination. The implications are astronomical in scale. Homo sapiens is more than ready to take on the galaxy. This highly adaptive creature is a formidable machine of nature.

Alex thought of the following battles. Only a fool would assume this war and its few battles were the only ones Humanity would partake in against other intelligent species. It's an instinct ingrained in every being's essence to seek resources, resources that will secure its survival. If you don't have resources you simply cease to exist as a being. All intelligent species of the galaxy are doing their best to secure resources for their societies and, as an extension, individuals.

It is more than obvious that Humanity and Quarians will find themselves engaging in hostile actions with these races at some point in time. Why? Because they simply didn't join them. Humanity's technology and vast riches would have secured the galaxy for centuries to come. But they were not willing to give up their hard work for minimal concessions. It was, after all, a matter of survival for the species. Giving up resources and technologic advantages to other groups with no viable gain in return was a fool's move.

In this galaxy, like in the natural order of nature, the strong preyed on the weak. And the strong clashed against each other for dominance over a domain. The Rachni preyed on the Asari and Salarians at first. Then the Krogans preyed on the Citadel Council once they eliminated the Rachni – a perceived threat to their very existence. With a handful of severely underdeveloped planets given to the Krogan race as compensation for their service, their numbers grew quickly and they lacked the resources – food and living space – to sustain their population. This, coupled with their attitude prone to violence, was the true catalyst for the Rebellions. Then, the Turians joined the premises. Their generation long war against the Krogans wasn't because they wanted to join the Citadel, for they truly refused to do so upon first contact. It was the fact that they perceived the Krogans as a threat to their existence that pushed them to join the fight. They safeguarded their resources and secured a future for the species. The victory that brought an end to the Rebellions earned them a place on the Council, thus unlocking more resources in exchange for what they considered minor concessions. They now had a say on what the galaxy will do, earned a client race, opened the door to vast quantities of materials and technologies, all in turn for military protection.

Everything a person does can be explained, the true reasons for their actions extrapolated from an analysis of its species' primitive behavior. The instincts and habits developed since times ancient give a good understanding of a race's basic mindset, way of thinking and acting. That psyche.

"Ouch!" Alex exclaimed as she unwillingly attempted to bite her right hand. She was eating on autopilot while her mind was preoccupied with the previous line of thought. She used a wet handkerchief to wipe the food crumbs from the mold left behind by her teeth. A notification on her phone told her Eddie just parked his car. She set out to meet him after several months of time spent away.

* * *

 **CODEX UPDATE:**

 **MURARIA COALITION WAR**

The largest and most brutal war fought by the Asari against each other, the Muraria Coalition War is the closest the natives of Thessia came to a world war. To understand the conflict, one must understand what lead to it.

In the year 17,451 BC the great city state of Muraria, the dominant power on the continent of Nara (literally translated as _bearer_ , home continent of the Asari race), Thessia, saw the rise of Matriarch Ardat Caeri to power. Ardat Caeri was a warrior since maidenhood. Her skill and natural inclination for strategy earned her the title of greatest military leader in the history of the Asari.

As the Human maximum _"Geography determines destiny"_ goes, Muraria was built at the foot of the Akrada Mountains and near the Azure Ocean, thus favoring a miner's and fisherman's life for the city's inhabitants. The extraction and processing of metals was the main source of income for the city. Under her early rule, she promoted the mining industry thoroughly and opened mines all along the mountain range. Her policies paid off when a large deposit of precious metals was discovered in the mountains.

The main trading partners of Muraria were Armali, a great city state that thrived through commerce and a center of science, and Arteburo, the bread basket of the continent Nara. Arteburo was the largest surface wise of the preindustrial Asari nations. Most of Muraria's food was grown in Arteburo's fertile fields north of the Akrada Mountains.

Once it became common knowledge that Muraria's miners came across a natural treasure, the Matriarch Council of Arteburo increased the tariffs for food trade with the miner city. This was where historians believe the war began. The more absolutist character of Caeri shined through. She demanded fairness and threatened to cut off all metal supplies to Arteburo otherwise, which she did. Arteburo imported 60% of its metals from Muraria, so the embargo was a real threat.

In response, the matriarchs of Arteburo halted all food exports to Muraria. Caeri tried diplomacy to no avail. She tried to get trade deals with other nations, but she was refused everywhere. Everybody was making food reserves for winter. Only Armali offered a shady hand of help, buying food from Arteburo and selling it to Muraria at triple the normal price.

With the threat of starvation hanging over their heads, with the cold season just around the corner and no other viable options to pursue without going bankrupt, Caeri did the only thing she could at the time. In 17,440 BC she extended her borders from the mountainous terrain of the Akrada Mountains into the southern provinces of Arteburo through the force of arms, thus securing the southern harvest for her people. With adequate rationing of the food reserves and the year's harvest, Muraria was going to make it through the long and snowy cold season the Akrada Mountains were known for.

Arteburo did not take this lying down and mobilized its own warriors. The first army to engage Caeri's forces were mostly Asari farmers displaced by the occupation. Total defeat ensued. The poorly equipped farmers were not a match for the well armed, well trained forces of Muraria. In reality, Muraria's mining and metalworking industry was top notch, thus the armor and weapons forged for their warriors was of best quality. Few cities had the tradition and experience Muraria's blacksmiths had.

The winter of 17,440 BC was the most peaceful winter of the war. With open war now a reality, both nations were training warriors and gearing for the upcoming battles once the snow melted. Muraria was able to muster an army of 10,000 commandos – Caeri's professional warriors and the foremothers of modern Asari commandos – and 25,000 conscripts. Arteburo had 80,000 conscripts and 17,000 professional mercenaries at its disposal when spring came.

Caeri did not stand idle and wait for her military to build up during the winter. She was busy preparing defenses in the passes through the Akrada Mountains. Her strategy was simple, yet risky: bleed the enemy in the mountains and then attack. She was also confident that the enemy matriarchs craved for the rich natural deposits. She would use this greed against them.

Caeri's commandos looted the southern towns of Arteburo to increase Muraria's food reserves. Then they retreated back into the mountains and gave back all conquered land to Arteburo. Caeri's rival in the whole war was Sel'movi T'Soni who would later on go to establish House T'Soni as one of the most influential houses in Armali.

The Armali born Sel'movi was a skilled politician and trader in her late matriarchy years. As a matron, she distinguished herself as a capable mercenary leader during the Strife of Houses – the continuation of a series of small scale conflicts between major houses against the centralization movement.

After the first defeats suffered by Arteburo at Muraria's hands in the summer and autumn of 17,439 – 17,438 BC, Sel'movi and her mercenary organization were contracted to fight for Arteburo. Caeri's mounted commandos attacked the supply chain of Arteburo's military and caused mayhem behind the lines. With 20,000 total casualties and winter nearly upon them, Arteburo pulled its soldiers from the mountains. Their false belief that Muraria had been put in place and that they would starve with no harvest this year was shattered when Caeri launched an offensive once more. The execution was perfect, the victory was absolute. She shattered the enemy's force and once more seized the harvest from the southern provinces. Sel'movi took command of Arteburo's remaining military shortly after.

What seemed a regional conflict escalated with each passing year. Each year brought new victories for Caeri as she conquered more and more arable land in her quest to create a "necessary space for Muraria." Each year brought more defeats to Sel'movi. With combatants crossing into their borders, neighboring city states and nations were forced to take sides. Most of the minor powers favored Muraria.

Ardat Caeri's conquests caught the attention of the other well established powers of the continent. What they saw was a major threat to their sovereignty, a disaster waiting to spill into every corner of the continent. Few conquerors rose in Asari history. And those that did left a major scar on the peoples' mentality. They would stop at nothing once they tasted victory.

While most great powers wanted to stop and dethrone Ardat Caeri, a few were eager to join her cause in exchange for territorial promises. Conflict brew in every corner. It seemed that the Asari were walking a path of total destruction at this rate. Two major alliances were formed: the Coalition and Muraria Alliance. Multiple fronts opened, but the major one was still Muraria's front. Naval engagements took place as well, though the outcome was always inconclusive.

Naval engagements of this era was somewhat similar to how ancient Earth naval battles took place. The heaviest ships were built from wood and reinforced with iron plates in the biotic compartment. A ship would close in with the enemy's and the onboard biotics would attempt to sink the ship by throwing biotic attack at the waterline, or against the deck crew by lifting them into the air and make them easy targets for archers. The most powerful biotics would even jump on the enemy ship and start killing the deck crew.

Ship to ship combat was performed with shipboard artillery – catapults and an oversized traversable sling. The slings were used like canister shots – they would launch small stones in large numbers and aim for the deck. One well aimed shot at close distance could kill or injure numerous deck personnel. In response to this, the crew mounted steel plates on the sides with slits for archers to fire through. The catapults launched stones at the enemy ships. At long range, a catapult would perform plunging fire – the projectile will be launched at an angle that its trajectory arc will bring it in a near vertical manner down on the ship's deck, it would go through the deck and, if heavy enough, up to the bottom and cause flooding. At close range, the catapults were used to aim for the ship's sides and waterline.

The winter of 17,434 BC was the turning point for the Coalition. Arteburo was occupied by now and the fighting was close to Armali's borders. Sel'movi was able to stop Caeri's advance in the Ruava Delta. Caeri waited out the autumn rains on the western side of the river after early attempts to cross the delta were repelled. Attempts to move upstream and cross there was impossible because of cavalry contingents constantly patrolling the Coalition side of Ruava. Murari ships tried to move upstream, but Sel'movi's catapults sunk them and blocked the delta's navigable channels. Caeri made her move when winter came and the delta froze.

The following battle was the longest and most brutal engagement of the war, with neither side giving in. Caeri suffered the first major defeat at Sel'movi's hands, who was now one of the most important military leaders of the Coalition. The core of the Coalition army was made of Sel'movi's elite and battle hardened mercenaries. The new biotic tactics developed by them would lay the foundation for modern commando biotic combat moves.

With her army defeated and the enemy hot on her heels and their supplies fallen into enemy hands, Caeri issued the order for a forced march. The severe winter of the plains claimed half of the surviving soldiers. The vast majority of Caeri's initial 10,000 commandos lost their lives in the winter march. The loss of so many capable and hardened fighters would play a major role in her downfall. The Murari army reached the safety of Shishi, an allied city state, from where they were evacuated by sea before the enemy fleet arrived and the city was sieged.

The war dragged on for five more years. With her most elite troops dead and her experienced conscripts from the start of the war fallen, Ardat Caeri was unable to muster another capable enough army to match the Coalition's. Her new recruits lacked the discipline to follow through with her battle plans. Muraria's conquests under Caeri's leadership were reduced to their original borders. The guerilla tactics employed during the defensive campaign bought her valuable time.

Wretched by famine, disease and war exhaustion, Caeri was deposed in a coup d'etat by her very own people when she was preparing to defend on the Akrada defensive line. The formal surrender was accepted by Sel'movi T'Soni herself. A messenger appeared in her war camp when she was preparing to storm the mountains.

It is said that Caeri's first name was deleted from history by the people she conquered and given the name Ardat which means demon. The total death toll, civilian and military, is estimated to be in the range of 250,000. Roughly 800,000 more suffered from starvation, battle wounds, disease and other attritional factors. For a conflict fought 90% of the time with spears and swords the numbers are huge. Only late in the war did gunpowder make its debut. The use of biotics accounted for less than 15,000 confirmed kills. Attrition alone is responsible for 90,000 of the numbers. The rest was due to flesh being cut by blade.

The scale and destruction of the war left a deep mark in common Asari mentality. They were so horrified of how war could turn out that they became vehement pro peace activists as a species. Those who advocated for a more militarized society with the discovery of proof of alien life were compared to the late Ardat Caeri. Only after the Rachni Wars did the Asari open up to a more militaristic society, although by an insignificant margin if compared to Turian, Human, Krogan or Batarian society.

Ardat Caeri said this before her execution: _"I only did what I had to do to protect my people. You, matriarchs of foreign blood and traditions, with your greed and thirst for power are responsible for the war. It pains me to see that this is the path the children of Athame will walk. True loyalty and respect will bring you true friends. But you, you blind old hags, will backstab them if it earned you some more power. I go down as a martyr. You live on as a blight."_

* * *

 **NOTE2:** What took me most to write was the presentation scene where Liara was finally introduced to the story. And the first scene with the _Galaxy Today_ talk show. I really wanted to add more shows to Alex here at the end, but I decided better and will add them in the next chapter. I want to develop her character and Shepard more, flesh them out. I really want to. They will both be vital to the story. I know some of you don't like her, but she's mine and OffensiveAussie's solution to a… missing thing to canon Mass Effect. You will see what I mean in future chapters :D **PLEASE** let me know what you think about the short human presentation. I really want to know if I got it right.

 **NOTE3:** Next, on the upcoming chapter: Alex returns home and spends some time with family, Wrex talks to Montgomery, Nihlus reveals some of his past with Wrex and Inira Kyala, maybe some tension within the Hierarchy, Fedorian visits Shanxi, Garrus and Harper stuff and …some geopolitical stuff :) CHEERS!

 **NOTE4:** 14,000+ words, 44 pages in Word, Times New Roman 16. I hope the next chapter will be longer since I wanted to make this a 20k chapter, but my conscience was once again bragging me to update and had to cut out some scenes and put them into the next one.

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **A STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Apollonir**

 **THANKS TO TheOffensiveAussie FOR HIS IDEAS**

 **THANK YOU ALL WHO SUBMITTED IDEAS FOR HUMANITY'S PRESENTATION**


	18. Ch 18 - Together Alone

**NOTE1:** Hey, folks! Welcome to a new chapter of _The Iron Heart of Man_. Just a quick **reminder for anonymous reviewers:** I want to get in touch with you via PM, but that is kinda impossible. So I want to tell those who review and mention some of the "errors" within the story, like the QEC review I got after I posted the 17th chapter. I explained what happened. If I let something slip (like Alex's eyesight problems) is because I really want to, 'cause I like that character too much and it's part of the story. She's based on an actual person in reality (with inspiration from others). I explained most of the things pointed out in the story, but I get the impression **some** folks who say _"hey, you got this wrong"_ don't read the whole story, for if they would they'd see I raised that issue through narration or dialogue.

 **NOTE2:** Yeah, I tend to develop a megalomania when writing these chapters. I tend to write in excess of 14,000 words and that means I cannot respect my self imposed deadline. I wrote again kilometric codex updates… aw hell. Enjoy! _**Do let me know what you think about the historical and political context I have created so far for the story.**_ And what you think about the two codex entries of this chapter.

 **NOTE3:** Yeah… I said I'd add a lot more, but I really feel bad for not updating in so long. I think the next chapter will focus on the characters and their development more than the plot itself. Alas, I apologize once more for the late update. I know I promised faster updates, but I underestimated the effect 8h of work has on a person's energy in the evening.

 **AUTHOR's RECOMMENDATION:** Queue the album _Departure Songs_ by _Hammock_ if you want to experience the chapter like I did while writing it. I mostly listened to _Hammock_ _\- Departure Songs_ while writing it.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Together Alone**

* * *

 _The Asari are nothing more than morally corrupt parasites. They send their maidens into our space to subdue our noble species. They trick our youngsters to mate and bond with them. They've been doing it for hundreds of years. Not only with the Turians, but with the other species as well. We're seeing more and more flocking to the Asari and their… liberal and democratic ways, instead of upholding our traditions. This is a slow process of racial substitution. In a few more thousand years we might as well become a minority on our own homeworld. Their peaceful and loving ways are only the weapons they employ in this war for galactic domination._

 _They fear the Turian Hierarchy. Every single one of them fears us. Our triumph over the Krogans made that abundantly clear. What the Krogans weren't able to achieve by force, the Council is slowly but surely achieving through diplomacy and economy. They let us take the brunt of the war effort during the Rebellions, while they focused on rebuilding their infrastructure and consolidating their economy. After a generation of total war, we won. But at what cost? We became dependent on the foreign aid that now binds us to them. They placated us with a duty of galactic peacekeepers, of defenders, in which we were contempt._

 _They fear us. We are the most progressive of the Citadel races. They fear us because of that. We are quickly catching up in every single field and threatening to surpass them. That is why they got us by our crests with this dependency on their economy. We are no longer a truly sovereign power. I aim to redress that!_

 _(_ _ **Primarch**_ _ **Santis Tyraeus**_ _, then a Fleet Admiral, in the speech he announced his candidacy to Primacy)_

* * *

 _I'm happy to announce that as of today, September 22_ _nd_ _2180, the Human Systems Alliance became trade partners of the Turian Hierarchy, the Courts of Dekuuna, and the Krogan people under the leadership of Urdnot Wrex, as well as forming a defensive military alliance with the latter under our protection. We are also assuming our responsibility to help the natives of Tuchanka rebuild while the Alliance Navy and Marine Corps maintains the peace in their solar system and on their homeworld with the Turian Navy. […] It is my sincere desire that we slowly put behind the bad taste the war left in our mouths and move on, forge new friendships with the people of the galaxy, and bravely venture into the future!_

 _(_ _ **President Kevin Montgomery**_ _announcing the outcome of the negotiations with the Citadel Council, Citadel affiliated races, and Urdnot Wrex)._

* * *

 **Aralakh System,** _ **SSV Kuznetsov**_

 **Conference room**

Fireteam Viper walked into the conference room the _Kuznetsov_ was fitted with. All Alliance vessels from cruiser up had a conference room. The large table had multiple holographic projectors mounted in it. They were alone in the room.

"Lieutenant, I don't like this one bit," Hellas complained as she noticed the two guards at the door didn't follow them inside, nor was there any other officer.

"I don't like it either," Logan said. He checked the chairs for any explosives or any traps that could cause harm before sitting on one. His paranoia was at an all times high since their mission on Tuchanka.

"First we find that weird telekinetic box. Then, out of nowhere, the Admiral quarantines us and puts us into solitary. Then, they run a million medical tests on us every day! What the fuck is going on?" Igor angrily ranted. The Ukrainian leaned against the wall.

"We did find a… telekinetic… box. Maybe the Admiral believes it tried to mess with our heads. Or, at least, the Lieutenant's," Erwin tried to reason.

"I think we deserve some explanations. Don't you, guys?" Igor asked.

" _That's what you're getting today, Sergeant,"_ a man's filtered voice spoke through the call communications device fitted on the table in the middle. They all turned their attention to the holographic projector. The device came to life and a mysterious figure was looking at them.

Thorgin straightened his back. He recognized the man as what the Marines call a spook. He definitely was a high ranking spook. The authority and confidence behind his masked voice were clear.

" _Fireteam Viper, welcome to the briefing,"_ he told them.

"Briefing for what?" Thorgin asked after he silently ordered his team to sit down at the table. Two years of staying together were enough for this team's members to look at each other to convey a message.

" _Your next missions, of course."_

"And who are you?" Hellas asked.

" _Your coordinator for the foreseeable future, codename The Illusive Man. From now on you will be working for Alliance Intelligence Command on a series of missions that concerns the very survival of our species,"_ the newly 'identified' Illusive Man said. _"This will not be your regular missions. And the information I'm about to disclose is confidential. I also want to remind you that Admiral Radovid was following orders when he put you through all those medical evaluations and solitary confinement. Don't hold it against him. Hold it against me."_

The Illusive Man's hidden figure was replaced with the representation of the sphere they found. _"This sphere you found was confiscated by the AIC under my orders as soon as we heard about its existence. It's what was inside that crate carried by the Turians in Urdnot's territory. This, lady and gentlemen, is an extremely dangerous piece of alien technology that brainwashes you. We do not understand how it works and who made it. Uranium dating places its age in the range of hundreds of millions of years."_

Silent amazement went through the Marines. Hundreds of millions of years old. Hundreds. Of millions. To say that the implications of this revelation frightened the four Humans was an understatement. The possibility of an extremely advanced alien race existing out there and manipulating people was truly a catastrophic prospect.

" _We've first discovered one in 2157 in the possession of a colonial governor on Eternium. Another one was dug out from a Prothean archaeological site a year later. Both were studied thoroughly by an AIC cell dedicated to technologic breakthroughs. In just six months, the whole cell was compromised by these artifacts. They started to act different than before, began to do random weird things. Even randomly trying to inflict harm on other people and themselves. One of them even attempted to detonate a homemade antimatter bomb on Arcturus Station. The whole cell and anyone who's been in contact with the artifacts for more than a week had to be terminated, and the artifacts destroyed. It took us 20 years to completely clean up that mess._

 _Fortunately, you've been exposed to it for a few seconds and the sphere was encased in a black box ever since. Brain scans performed by the Kuznetsov's medical team shows no signs of brainwashing. But you'll go through periodic examinations while you do this set of missions."_

"Hold on," Thorgin raised his hand as he spoke. "How does this thing even work? How does it brainwash you? How does it talk to you?"

" _We examined the brains of the victims to this phenomenon. The brain shows subtle signs of hyperactivity. However, as time passes, this hyperactivity becomes more and more pregnant. Our psychologists who investigated it believe this syndrome is due to the person's mind fighting the process of brainwashing. The Human mind actively opposes these changes. Furthermore, the doctors predict that this hyperactivity might cause brain damage in a decade if left untreated. Autopsy revealed that neural tissue also suffers changes at the synaptic level. The term coined for this process is indoctrination."_

"How does it do that? Are there no treatments for those affected?" Erwin questioned.

" _The only treatment is to discover it and take the person from its influence as soon as possible. Stay away from those things, at least 15 meters. If the damage is already done, i.e. you spent more than a week near that thing, you're terminated. As for how it does that, research shows that it emits a high frequency electromagnetic signal when a person comes close. But that shouldn't be enough to affect the brain. I'm ashamed to say that we don't know how it communicates with the mind other than telekinetic capabilities,"_ the Illusive Man explained.

"Damn…" Igor said and whispered a few curses. "Guess we lucked out, then?"

" _Perhaps. The problem is that these aliens, the Turians, have some in their possession. This particular sphere was meant to be placed somewhere where it would brainwash Urdnot's warriors after they gassed them."_

"If the Turians have those artifacts… then could it mean they've been brainwashed as well?"

" _They surely were. The soldiers you killed were Blackwatch. That's pretty high up in the Turian military, like N7 level in the Alliance Marine Corps. The Primarch didn't give off this vibe at the negotiations. Quite on the contrary, he seemed with his head on his shoulders. So we assume that a group, or a cell, in the Turian military was brainwashed and are up to no good."_

"And how do you know if the symptoms are the same for Turians as they are for Humans when this… indoctrination occurs?" Thorgin asked.

General Desolas' figure took the Illusive Man's place. _"This is General Desolas Arterius, the man in command of the Turian forces that attacked Shanxi. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't die on Shanxi. We smuggled him out. He and one more officer show signs of aggression similar to Alliance incidents of indoctrination. Brain examinations performed by the AIC personnel responsible for the POWs discovered a consistent pattern: the General's brains are going through the final stage of indoctrination as we know it. He is turning into a dead brain thing. His Colonel has a few years at most before brain damage occurs. The other POWs' results were clean."_

"He's turning into a husk?" Hellas asked.

"He's being dumbed down and, literally, zombified into a mindless aggressive thing?" Thorgin couldn't help but ask.

" _Yes. We've seen it happen to a man before,"_ Illusive Man said and brought up a man's profile. He had a long face, accented eyebrows, pronounced chin, a large mouth, black hair that was starting to recede into baldness. _"Raymond Ashe, former AIC operative. He was part of the cell investigating the artifacts and was indoctrinated. When we started to crack down on the cell, he ran away with a piece of technology very similar to the spheres. It was a miniaturized pocket version. It kept chipping away at his sanity for more than 15 years until we've found him hiding in the sewers of Asgard, on the colony Valhalla. He was acting on instinct by then – more like an animal defending its territory with physical violence. A zombie, a husk of its former self… We had to eliminate 11 other people – civilians who had nothing to do with him, because of him indoctrinating them with the artifact he stole."_

"I remember that. I'm from a town near Asgard," Igor said. "The press reported it as a local savage criminal finally brought to justice after two people went missing, their remains found in the criminal's hideout in the sewers… Believable story."

Thorgin looked like he would smack this Illusive Man if he was in the room with him. And not only him, his three teammates as well. "Why did you kill those people?" he asked, mustering years of training and discipline. "Did you check them before?"

" _You're angry, I get it. But don't judge us by our means. Judge us by our end goal. It's not pleasant to kill those you swore to protect. But those people had already been compromised. We made sure the companies they were working for sent them to perform extensive medical analysis. We had to send every damn employee just to cover it up. Do you know how much time and money that cost us? We killed people who would have killed many others in the future. Keep that in mind, Marines."_

"Goddamn spooks," Hellas cursed under her breath. "I don't like this, sir," she whispered to Thorgin who only nodded. "Ain't right to mix with them."

" _Why not let the Special Forces, the Corps, or the whole military deal with indoctrinated aliens? You might ask this. But…"_ Illusive Man spoke again.

Thorgin thought about it for a second before answering. "We just came out of a war and mobilizing the military again won't be the best idea. Plus it would alert the enemy if massive movement was spotted, it could possibly leak to the populace and sow panic. And the AIC is the only one with the resources to support this operation efficiently. Information."

" _Correct. The bigger a fuss we're making with this, the bigger the chances the ones we're hunting will know about it and hide until they are ready to do real damage. They, or their alien masters who created this sick technology can use them at the opportune moment."_

"That'd be a perfect plan. Brainwash a few people, work your way up into the government, brainwash them too with a seemingly innocent piece of art, or a precious artifact… Jesus! This way they could cripple the leadership of any government if they are in a hurry. Or, if patient, indoctrinate and subjugate a whole population," Erwin concluded. "We can't let that happen to Humanity!"

" _Fireteam Viper, welcome to Cerberus Division,"_ the Illusive Man said with what Thorgin could guess a smile on their new boss's lips. _"A ship will pick you up in five days time. You'll report to the CO at Tartarus Installation for a more thorough briefing on what you need to know, and on what you will be doing for the foreseeable future,"_ the Illusive Man said. _"But know that you may emerge from this more dead than alive."_

* * *

 **Widow System, 500km from the Citadel**

 _ **THW Bellicose**_ **, Primarch's quarters**

The negotiations and ceremonies at the Citadel were over. The meetings with the allied government representatives were over. The formal inspection of the Turian contingent of the Citadel's garrison was over. The highest ranking officials were now returning to their work while the civilians stayed for more days to learn more about Humanity. Not that people like Fedorian wouldn't hear about anything new from their subordinates. The Turian sat down in his chair, perfectly designed to comfort the bony Turian ass after a day's work. Only if his work was over.

Being Primarch is as much an honor as it is a responsibility. And that responsibility drags tons of work after itself, work that needs to be done. He took off his formal coat and threw it on the personal bed. Damn thing was getting heavy due to the many medals pinned on it. Or maybe Fedorian was entering the final stage of his life – the elder years. He could feel the raw power he once possessed as a young man fade.

The communications console mounted in the desk in front of him blipped. He had a call. He answered. The ship's commanding officer's face was projected by small holographic projectors.

" _Primarch, sir, you have a call. It came through the Hierarchy's military communications buoys, not through standard Citadel military buoys. Should I forward it to you now or later on?"_ he asked.

"Patch it through," Fedorian ordered. "Make sure the channel is encrypted."

" _Yes, sir."_

And his face was replaced by that of Corinthus'.

"Corinthus, how are you doing?" he asked his friend.

" _Probably better than you,"_ the General said. _"Things aren't as quiet on Palaven. The Generals and Admirals you recalled home? The ones whose psycho evaluations showed major deviations? They're not happy. Not one bit. They're quite vocal about it too. What about you? How are you holding up after all that politicking?"_

Fedorian knew this was coming. "What are they saying?"

" _Among others, that you want to get rid of them. That they should be with their men and ships, not their former second in command. They're saying that you might even be planning a purge in the military,"_ Corinthus said.

"Purges… this is for the greater good. I'm not purging anyone. I can't have aggressive over the head senior officers out there starting trouble, like General Arterius did," Fedorian said. "How are the planetary defense projects looking?"

" _We're turning Menae into a veritable fortress. Building has started. We're placing city-grade kinetic barriers over the Scutum installations on Palaven and its moons, Menae and Nanus,"_ Corinthus reported. _"Should the Humans attack again, we will be ready."_

The Scutum installations are a relatively recent addition to the Hierarchy's home defenses. They are underground bases housing huge cannons for orbital defense. These cannons, also nicknamed Scutum, are 2,000 meters long. You can't build ships bigger than a kilometer and a bit without huge costs for Eezo. But that doesn't mean that you can't build huge planetary cannons. Cannons need only to rotate, not move and go FTL. These monsters can accelerate a 30kg slug up to 3.7% the speed of light, compared to 1.3% a one kilometer dreadnought's cannon can do. The Citadel races overall didn't take it too well when the Hierarchy made this public 60 years ago. But they were placated by the fact that these wouldn't be mounted on ships, but on defensive installations in the Trebia System.

" _And… there's something else. The true reason I called you."_

Fedorian's relaxed body suddenly became tense, a reminder of his days in the military. Whenever bad news were coming, a Turian's reaction was to prepare for combat. His muscles were ready to strike at his foe, should one be present in his quarters.

"What is it, General?" he inquired, his voice devoid of all casualness. The more casual atmosphere was now replaced by professionalism.

" _Sir, one of our outer system patrols found a stealth vessel, presumable STG. The cruiser Nkhadra and her escorts picked the ship on LADAR mostly because they were very close to it. They passed 100 km by each other. It evaded capture and went dark again. We have ships searching the system for it. Sir."_

A guttural sound of annoyance specific to Turians erupted from the Primarch's throat. "How did it enter Trebia without being detected?" he asked.

" _Vakarian worked with Intelligence on the matter. The ship sneaked in hiding under a Volus Kul class large cargo vessel's signature. It was a very risky maneuver. They could have hit each other at FTL speed when they dropped out of the Relay's mass effect field. I'm amazed they were able to pull this off,"_ Corinthus explained.

"Put that freighter's crew under arrest!" Fedorian thundered. "Interrogate them. I want to know everything they know. I fear the crew might have been paid off to help with this stunt. But allow the STG ship to leave. Last thing we need is to give off the impression that we are up to something against the Council, like the STG and Dalatrasses believe, and have them descend on us with preemptive strikes."

" _Sir, are you sure about that?"_ Corinthus asked with concern.

"I am. The Dalatrass Council thinks we have a part in Humanity's emergence, a plot of sorts. They believe we have purposely diverted the patrols from the Traverse, left the border defenses without naval support to make it easier for the Humans to destroy them. Spirits, they've lost a few STG listening outposts. And leave the Attican Traverse border systems undefended for pirates to attack. But no major pirate activity was seen and they believe it will be a full fledged offensive. They believe we're crippling the communications infrastructure from the Citadel through C-SEC…"

Fedorian sighed at the frustration of the situation. When the situation called for unity and increased cooperation with the other races, everything seemed to go the other way. The Salarians were too pessimistic and suspicious. The Asari matriarchs are either trying to scheme their way into gaining Humanity's technologies and political submission, or they're too busy blaming and setting each other up. Their military, Unified Fleet Command, just dismissed one of their senior officers to save face with the population for the disaster that was what's now dubbed the Surrender at Relay 314 and the Terran Blitz. The Hierarchy has problems with possible traitorous or separatist elements, a dozen generals and admirals are sowing discontent in the military, and half of the population is developing a grudge against the Humans for the blow they dealt to the Turians' pride. The latter is also directed against Fedorian for being so quick on making peace. The Elcor had been pushed to the side by the Eezo mine stunt. He would never forgive Sparatus for dispatching the flotilla commanded by the councilor's wife into that shitstorm. The Batarians are still playing ball, though. Every species was looking to gain an advantage over the others, even in times like these.

"Fallin, we're being marginalized…" he addressed his friend, and subordinate at the same time, with a guilty voice. "I should've been more considerate with my previous interventions in Citadel affairs. Look where that put the Hierarchy now…"

" _If you're guilty of anything, Tiberius, it's your stubbornness for standing up for Turian principles, and for your personal principles. You didn't cave in to pressure when the matriarchy wanted to have its way with the Hierarchy after you became Primarch of Palaven and of all Turians. You didn't stand by neither when slavers and warlords threatened to pour into Turian space, nor did you take it lying down when we've lost a patrol near the Terminus borders. If anything, the Asari matriarchs are afraid they can't get to you in any meaningful way other than threaten with economic sanctions,"_ Corinthus told him. _"I didn't support you for the post you're occupying just because we are friends. I did it because I believe in you. Not like that old fool Petadros. I could smell the foreign support he had from a mile away. They're afraid of you. They're afraid of an economically independent Hierarchy. The one you've been trying to build."_

"And what should we do? We may have reduced the percentage of our economy that's dependent on foreign support from 70% to 55%, but that's 15% in 25 years! The Asari and Volus have clawed their way into our economy because of those foolish Primarchs of the past. Aside from Tyraeus, Spirits bless his name, they developed the military infrastructure without developing the economy, leaving it all in the hands of the galaxy. And look where it took us! The Turian people have severely stagnated since joining the Council. The damn Council keeps cockblocking us whenever we want to expand and seek resources. Or whenever we want to make new technologic breakthroughs. Somehow they get mingled in and everything goes to hell. And all my previous arguments with the Council didn't do us any favors," Fedorian said with an ever louder voice. "Even Sparatus turned on me recently. My own people are turning against me!"

" _You're not alone. Leave part of the responsibilities to your administration. You'll drag the Hierarchy out of this, even if it wants to or not,"_ Corinthus reassured him. _"These are better times than the Krogan Rebellions. Now I know my responsibility lies with the military, but what will we do as a nation?"_

"We'll pull through. That's what we'll do," Fedorian said with newfound conviction. "We'll pass reforms in the military. And continue those already implemented in the economic sector. We'll seek trade agreements with the Humans and Quarians. But we won't do so blindly."

" _What are you saying?"_ Corinthus asked.

"The message is clear. They've spoken it loud and clear for everybody to hear. The Humans don't want to give up their nukes. Even more, they're not shy from using them against sapient life. We've seen it first hand at Shanxi and in the raids on Annos Basin."

" _They signed a treaty that forbids its use in warfare."_

"And they won't hesitate a moment to use it if they believe the situation calls for it," Fedorian replied. "I also doubt they'll stop producing them as one of the articles stipulates. No. They're too much like us. Proud and full of unwavering conviction. I regret it that we had to meet on bad terms, thanks to that idiot Desolas and Eudorian for not stopping him. But the Hierarchy won't sit idle while possible enemies have a vast nuclear arsenal ready to deploy against Turians. No. We will open the stocks of our old nuclear warheads and reactivate them. And I'm also reactivating **Project PATRIA**. We can play dirty too if shove comes to push."

Corinthus didn't know what to say for a few moments. He was baffled by what Fedorian proposed.

" _Sir… should the Citadel Council and our allies learn about this…"_ he warned Fedorian.

"My decision is final on the matter. Make it happen, General. In secrecy," he ordered. "What about Agent Archangel and the internal investigation?"

" _Archangel should already be on the Citadel. He will meet with a Hierarchy Intelligence cell on the Citadel. As for the internal investigation… we've found who approved the change in the patrols schedule near the Traverse. It was Admiral Drusna Olymnius. He's among the ones we've put under 'quarantine' for psychologic reevaluations. He also made and received a few calls from Councilor Sparatus prior to, and during the search effort for the Migrant Fleet. We are still trying to trace who transferred those sums of money to other high ranking officers, but no results so far. Vakarian believes the money's been laundered and transferred from multiple accounts of fictional people. We can't make any big move until we know for sure more on the perpetrators of this corruption."_

"Keep looking into it with Vakarian, Corinthus. Keep me posted," Fedorian said.

" _Certainly, sir,"_ he said and cut the link.

Fedorian took out a solid metal mug and a bottle of strong Turian made alcohol as soon as the conversation was over. He poured himself a full mug. He needed a drink after all the shit that's he's been dealing with.

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Alliance – Quarian Embassy**

The Alliance – Quarian Embassy on the Citadel was something to behold. From outside it looked like any official building. From inside… well, let's just say that it was a whole other world. The furniture and decorations were shipped all the way from Earth. After all, it was only fitting for Humanity's embassy on alien soil to boast symbols of the homeworld.

The first thing that Ambassador Jath'Amon saw as he approached the embassy were the Human and Quarian flags fluttering in the artificial breeze of the Presidium. The Alliance flag with a representation of Earth, gods know what the four colors mean. The Quarian flag consisted in the representation of a traditional veil drawn up with straight lines, overlapping a picture of Rannoch, all over a purple background. Then the guards at the entrance greeted him. His own bodyguards had been stopped at the entrance. He complied with that request, as he was here to discuss business in a civil manner.

Jath'Amon was a rather peculiar Batarian. Compared to most of his kin, he was fat and liked to wear extravagant clothes. His neck was fatter than an average Batarian's, his nose mustache-like extensions were larger, he was taller as well. With the smile he was sporting he looked like a good old grandpa that was willing to give his favorite nephew his pension. His red and dark brown formal wear complemented his brown skin color.

Once inside, he was greeted at reception by one of Goyle's assistants. Various plants in ceramic hotchpotch decorated the corners of the corridors. A small fish tank with Earth fishes was on display in the main hall. Jath'Amon was escorted by the receptionist to Goyle's office. Just as they were about to enter the office after a brief walk, the woman knocked on the door. On the door was a metallic plaque with the words _AMBASSADOR DR. GOYLE ANITA_ written in both English, as well as Galactic Standard. One Marine stood guard by her office door. Goyle welcomed them in and the aide left the two alone in the office.

"Ambassador Jath'Amon, welcome to the Alliance Embassy," Goyle formally welcomed him with a handshake which the Batarian found a bit odd. "Please, take a seat," she invited him with a hand gesture to sit in the chair by her desk. As the Batarian official sat down, Goyle walked to her chair, on the opposite side of the desk. "I was surprised when I learned that you wanted to talk to me. What can I help you with, Ambassador?"

Amon leaned back in the comfortable chair. His smile was just as alive. His four eyes rested on Goyle's face. "Thank you for having me on such a short notice, Ambassador Goyle. My government wishes to open negotiations with Humanity to discuss several topics of vital interest to both of us. I am authorized to begin those negotiations as soon as you can, even now," he told her with his heavy voice.

Intrigued by this, Goyle subtly turned on the recorder fitted in her desk before asking, "What is it that you wish to talk about?"

"It's quite a sensitive topic. It's mostly related to possible evolutions of Human – Batarian relations and the territorial conflict that's arisen in the Skyllian Verge," Amon said.

"Ah," Goyle softly exclaimed. "Is this related to the… public warning you extended us after the festivities at the Grand Citadel Arena?"

"To a certain extent. We are aware that you don't see us in a very good light. Not something new considering that some of my kind are still practicing slavery, something every race frowns upon, and for good reason. However, no matter my personal opinion on the matter, it is part of our cultural heritage, thus protected by the Citadel Charters. The Hegemony was deeply saddened by how your President pointed the accusing finger at my government and spread unfounded accusations," Jath'Amon said as formally as he could. Goyle paid attention to his choice of words.

"Ambassador, those accusations might look unfounded to you, but not to everybody else. High caste Batarians are the biggest slave owners in the galaxy. We've had a bad history with such practices and cannot, with good conscience, condone its practice among civilized life. The people are upset about this. The leadership is upset just as well. This will always be a sore point for both our governments. But not a deal breaker," Goyle explained somewhat sympathetically.

Jath'Amon seemed resigned with that answer beforehand. He dealt with this before, used to this kind of answer.

"Perhaps so," he said. "What of the overlapping borders in the Verge? Are you open and authorized to negotiate on the matter?"

"Authorized in the sense that I can listen to you and pass your proposal to the President, Parliament and Government, and in the sense that I can tell you what is in the Alliance's interest as far as I was briefed," Goyle answered. "What interests does the Hegemony have in the Skyllian Verge?"

"I don't know if you've been informed yet, but the Hegemony obtained colonization rights to that region of space from the Council. A century long process of careful mapping and exploration followed. We have been slowly colonizing the Verge for two decades. However, my government fears territorial disputes will arise sooner or later from this. It's vital that we draw permanent borders."

"If I'm not mistaken, the territory you've claimed severely overlaps over ours to the point we'd have to give you two colonies and other settlements. That is unacceptable to the Alliance, Ambassador," Goyle explained. "We have to reach a compromise if we're to draw permanent borders."

"What are your government's desired borders?" Goyle asked. Jath'Amon used his omnitool to project a three dimensional map of the Skyllian Verge. Blue represented Alliance territory, green stood for Batarian. Then, a red zone took the place of the sector of space the Batarians wanted from the Alliance. Goyle suppressed an angry scowl. A Mass Relay that connected it to the Batarian colonized part of the Verge stood in the middle of that red area. Other Mass Relays mapped by the Batarians dotted the Verge.

"This red sector is the part of the Verge that the Hegemony wishes to have it on its side of the border. I know it's quite deep in your claimed space, but you have to understand that we went to great length for this colonization effort. In exchange, we can offer gradual compensation, either in credits or materials," Jath'Amon offered.

Goyle put her elbows on her desk, intertwined her fingers and rested her chin on the bridge formed by her palms and fingers. She looked a few seconds more at the map before glancing at her interlocutor. Elysium and Mindoir were fairly close to that space, in the Human controlled sector of the Verge. Rich mining outposts were along the red zone as well.

"Ambassador, I'm afraid this is beyond what the Alliance would accept, even with compensation. You're asking for too much territory, territory of vital interest to Humanity," Goyle replied.

Jath'Amon looked a bit disheartened to hear that answer. "I'm… sorry to hear that, Ambassador Goyle."

"I will however pass your proposition to my superiors and come back with a response in the very near future," she assured him as he got up.

"I'm glad to hear it. Perhaps we can still work something out. As neighbors, we wish for peaceful coexistence with the Alliance. Perhaps our governments will be able to reach an amiable agreement on the borders in the near future."

"I'm sure we will, Ambassador," Goyle said as the brief but to the point discussion was over. She had a feeling there were things the Batarian were not telling him. And they were not all that good.

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Councilor Tevos' Office**

It was good to finally find peace in the quiet room that was Tevos' office when she wasn't with her colleagues in public hearings. Of course, considering the recent events, for a matriarch of her standing, this was the peace she needed to plan ahead on the political arena. There was nobody but her in the office. And nobody was to disturb her.

Her eyes fell on the amulet with Athame's figure engraved on it. Tevos wasn't a truly religious person. Not like the Asari of old. Siari, which translates as 'all is one', the main religion of her species, gained popularity over the worship of Athame. Its followers believe in the concept that everyone is part of a greater whole, and that death is the means by which one's spirit merges back into the greater universal consciousness. Tevos's mother and 'father' were followers of Athame. She adopted their belief to some degree. Since she became important enough, she learned some of the secrets behind Athame, such as the Prothean beacon masqueraded as a statue of Athame in the Temple of Athame, in Armali.

For years the beacon was a source of major technologic breakthroughs in Asari society. That is why the Republics were always ahead of the other races and why Armali dominated the other Asari pre-spaceflight republics. Every time a race was about to make a breakthrough, the Asari came out first, claiming all the credit. That is why the rule regarding the sharing of Prothean technology was proposed and adopted. So the Asari will know as soon as possible if there was something better than they had in the beacon.

Now that supremacy was threatened by the Humans. Tevos invested a good amount of time into studying their history. The results were painting a dire picture. The rate of technologic advancement of Humanity surpassed even that of the Turians. And that's saying something, considering the fact that the Republics and the Union did their best to hinder that progress. In 60 years, from the first airplane flight they moved to their planet's moon. Then, after a period of probing the solar system with unmanned crafts, they left their homeworld for their nearest neighbor planet. What followed was the most important series of technologic leaps made by Humanity, and the known galaxy, in mere decades.

Tevos now put the Turians second on the list of the most progressive species. The bird people of Palaven were determined to make leaps in various fields of science and technology. This showed through the years, especially in the Krogan Rebellions when they came up with hundreds of different weapons and technologies to kill their enemies. Most of those became civilian commodities later on, though. The Asari and Salarians really didn't want a Hierarchy with the most advanced technologies to threaten them.

They managed to coerce the Turians into taking up the role of protectors of the galaxy, their own sense of duty and honor used against them. But this wasn't enough in the past to stop people like Primarch Tyraeus to abuse the strength at his disposal. Neither would it be enough sometime later on in the future, considering the path Primarch Fedorian is walking. So far, the Council was able to avoid to a good degree the question _'How loyal are the Turian peacekeeping fleets to the Citadel?'_

It was a truly frightening idea for the matriarchs and dalatrasses – to have the greatest military force equipped with top of the line technologies. How long until that force would say _'Why should we not rule the galaxy?'_ if they were to be able to close the gap between their tech and that of the Asari. Turian history is rich enough in imperialistic tendencies. They even refer to their state as an empire, unofficially, of course.

There's a reason why the Asari build their dreadnoughts of large size, even by Citadel standards. Why their size comes with the most advanced and toughest armor plating the natives of Thessia have forged. Why their cannons are the largest and most powerful. Why the power generators and Eezo core feed the toughest and most advanced kinetic barrier projectors in the known galaxy. They're an excellent deterrent against the Turians. Especially the _Ascension_ class of dreadnoughts, of which only the _Destiny Ascension_ has been built, with the keel of the _Dardana Isona_ laid down 60 years after the _Destiny_ was commissioned. One vessel of this class of warships could take on three Turian dreadnoughts and come out on top, ready to take on their escorting fleets. They'd have to build up some more now that another threat was looming over the galaxy. Literally.

With their plans shattered, Tevos and the matriarchs of the Armali Council had to cook up a new one to keep the Turians in line. What they had been planning prior to the Migrant Fleet's departure from known space was very similar to the Terminus Insurgencies. They would instigate a conflict large enough to satisfy the Turians, large enough to show how horrific war is and how dangerous it is to venture into the Terminus and prevent the Turians from expanding significantly, but small enough so that it wouldn't spiral out of control and turn into a galactic wide war. It almost came to that with the Alliance when one assumption about the Quarians didn't go according to plan. It is unfortunate that, for some reason, sometimes intelligent life seeks conflict just for the heck of it.

The Quarians – yet again causing trouble. Tevos sympathized with their situation prior to recent history, but they had to be taken down before they threatened to overtake the Asari. The Geth Uprising had been a most fortunate turn of events for the Asari Republics' matriarchy. This way, the second greatest rivals to their technologic dominance over the galaxy had been cast down. They publicly tried to offer Rannoch help while they schemed behind the scenes to prevent Turian military intervention in the area. To the public it looked like the Turians did not want to bother with helping them, wanted to make sure the dextro worlds would be left to them, etc. If Tyraeus or Hortenraka were alive during the Geth Uprising, the Hierarchy would have intervened in favor of the Quarians at the time, spilt the fire onto the galactic stage and threaten the balance of power in the long run.

With the recounting of all that information over, Tevos considered how to proceed. They still needed to get rid of the Batarian Hegemony. Kill the Hegemony and instate another regime, preferably a more liberal and democratic one. The first step in that direction, with the least losses at the end of the day, was to strap the Hegemony of its influence over their part of the Terminus. This would severely hinder the Hegemony's capabilities for covert operations. After all, this was how the Hegemony came after the Citadel – by launching deniable covert ops with the help of slavers and pirates supported by troops of the Special Intervention Unit, or SIU for short, or of the Batarian External Forces.

Put those rebellious Humans and the Batarians into their place… _'Wait!'_ she suddenly thought. _'What if we can play the two against each other? It would give us the perfect opening. And, perhaps, we could get three for the price of one if we time it all right.'_

* * *

 **Citadel, Kithoi Ward docks**

 **Turian Naval Base Arx**

The small naval base operated by the Hierarchy in the Kithoi Ward docks was established after the Turians joined the Council. Although under Turian administration, it serves as a military naval base not just for the Hierarchy Navy, but for the other races too. It was a widely acclaimed move at the time by the populace, the Rebellions fresh in their minds. But, as time passed on, many voices questioned why the Hierarchy had a base of their own when they could use the docks dedicated to the ships of the Citadel Joint Fleets stationed in the Widow System.

SPECTRE Nihlus Kryik oversaw the transfer of POWs from the Alliance – Council War, prisoners taken at Shanxi, all in the name of the Council. They were unloading from an Alliance transport vessel. Nihlus analyzed the faces of the small contingent of Asari Eclipse mercenaries that were coming down the ramp. Their faces spoke of the horrors they've been through. Hell, he couldn't spot one that wasn't wounded. His gaze fell on what looked like a maiden or early matron with her face melted. She still had bandages covering her eyes. One other was holding her hand to help her move around. Her head crests looked like they've been through an acid rain. In reality, she was hit directly by a white phosphorus mortar shell. Another merc that caught his attention had her left leg missing, using crutches to move along. A stump all the way near the abdomen was all that was left of her leg.

' _Spirits!'_ he said in his mind. _'It must have been hell there.'_ His mind brought forth an image he hoped to never see again. Of a Turian's face melting down as he screamed in pain. How he turned into a slimy goo. Another imaged flashed before his eyes, an Asari being pierced by metal tubes that pumped some black liquid into her.

"Nihlus!" a familiar voice called out to him. Nihlus realized his breathing was picking up and calmed himself down before sparing the source of the voice a long look. The other Turian, clad in his personalized grey and blue armor, a sharp contrast to Nihlus's red and black, approached him.

"Saren," Nihlus acknowledged his presence. "You're back early."

"Nothing found. Those Collectors you spoke of… if they are more than scare stories, I didn't find anything to indicate that," Saren said.

"I know what I've been through, Saren. I know what I've seen."

"I don't doubt that you've been through hell all those years ago," Saren said in a sympathetic voice. "But the shock and trauma of the experience might have… had an effect on how you saw things. Perhaps your mind blew it out of proportion."

Nihlus looked at Saren as if he was betrayed by the man. "You're pushing the same varren shit down my throat the politicians did," he said with a barely audible voice. He walked closer to Saren."I was there with my comrades, in that cell on that Spirits forsaken station. I've seen how the damn monsters were melting the crew of the _Truskar_ into… genetic goo! How they were turning good Turians into robotic monsters! How they turned Asari into doomsday abominations. Or Krogans into… whatever the hell those things were!"

"Calm down, Nihlus."

Nihlus stepped even closer to Saren. "They all gave their lives for me to get out of there and warn the galaxy of the danger. They all gave their lives so that I, Wrex and Inira to have a chance. You may be my mentor and my friend, Saren. But don't insult the memory of my platoon, of my crewmates, my brothers and sisters who died in the line of duty. It's hard enough that nobody believed me, with that Spirits damned EMP frying all I had."

Saren backed off and turned his gaze away. "I trained you because I believed you at first. I even proposed for the SPECTREs and you got in so you can pursue this threat. Here we are now, 15 years later and nothing turned up. It also didn't help that you went out after Eclipse cells when you were on your missions."

"That maniac, Jona Sederis, kidnapped Asari and Krogans to sell them to the Collectors. Now that Vasir is out of the picture… well, let's say that Sederis lost her only cover and protection. Her time will come," Nihlus replied and turned to continue his supervision of the prisoner transfer.

"Yeah… Vasir was killed. That was a stupid move on her part. The real enemy are the Humans, not the Collectors," Saren tried to reason.

"Yeah… a serene galaxy, unaware of the greater dangers. Everyone believed to be safe and sound until the Humans attacked back. Thessia, Sur'Kesh… how safe are we, really? What happened at Relay 314 was a disaster from every point of view. Your brother's fo-" Nihlus stopped himself before insulting Saren's brother. "…I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you… We should be sorry for the colonists on Magna as well… The Primarch didn't take it well when he saw the effects of energy weapons used as tools for orbital bombardment. A time for reckoning will come for the Humans," the younger Arterius said through gritted teeth. "But… for now let's prepare…"

"For what? You just came back."

"For the next war. Anyone who believes this was the last with the upstarts is sorely mistaken," Saren said before giving Nihlus a cheeky elbow and slowly walking away with purpose. Nihlus was left alone to ponder on his own at what his friend meant.

* * *

 **CODEX UPDATE**

 **SANTIS TYRAEUS**

Santis Tyraeus (1654 CE – 1760 CE) was a Turian politician and Fleet Admiral of the Hierarchy Navy who served as Primarch of Palaven during the era marked by the rise of the Geth. Prior to his ascendance to the rank of Primarch, he served as the Turian equivalent of Chief of Naval Operations.

Born in the city of Vallum, the colonial capital of the tumultuous Taetrus, Tyraeus grew up in a very patriotic community, perhaps bordering fanaticism and isolationism towards alien species. His youth wasn't much different than any Turian's. At the age of fifteen, he was conscripted into the Hierarchy's military. After training, Tyraeus served his first tour on the cruiser _THW Oktana_ as a Leading Private in the Naval Infantry unit stationed on the ship.

Tyraeus' rise through the ranks came after he finished his mandatory service in the military. He followed an extensive training program at the Hierarchy Naval Academy of Cipritine to join the Hierarchy Navy. He would take on hazardous commands in the Attican Traverse and on the Terminus borders in his early command years.

Tyraeus became famous during the Fourth Terminus Insurgency. He fired the first and last shots of the conflict, and bravely lead his ships in every engagement against Terminus and pirate forces. His tactical and strategic genius shone through as he, with only 34 ships under his command at the start of the campaign, was able to destroy and rout a fleet of 91 ships strong and secure the Nariph System in the Pylos Nebula stellar cluster. With help from the Quarian Navy, Tyraeus was able to defend this Turian beachhead against Terminus counterattacks, thus threatening Omega itself. Where the grand old Admiral Ciro failed, Tyraeus succeeded. His merit was recognized after the conflict was over and was promoted to Admiral by the Hierarchy's rules and conditions of advancement.

He promoted a policy of active and aggressive presence in the occupied clusters after the war was over, something the other galactic powers would criticize him for, especially the Asari Republics. He publicly clashed with the pacifists of the galaxy through interviews during this period. The Quarians were the only ones, aside from the Hierarchy's councilor, officially supporting him on the political arena. The Batarian Hegemony was most vocal on the matter, stating that they feel threatened by not only the lawless forces of the Terminus being instigated by Tyraeus' aggressive stance, but by Tyraeus himself who was looking more and more like a conqueror.

Primarch Rusolia Genelius, one of the few female Turians to be appointed, gave in to international pressure and pulled all Hierarchy assets from the region back. The Quarians, the second largest participators on the Citadel's side in the war, now facing constant small scale attacks from Terminus forces, were forced to give up what they and the Turians occupied during the war.

Tyraeus would take this personally. He used his military success to further his political agenda. His campaign to become popular with the masses relied on what he learned in his childhood: patriotism. His speeches were filled with xenophobic feelings, feelings aimed at the Asari, Salarians, Elcor, Volus and Batarians. Among others, he claimed that the Asari matriarchs are slowly using their maidens as weapons, [quote] _"DNA stealing whores"_ , to slowly replace the Turian race by tricking Turians into mating with the Asari. The offspring would always be Asari, loyal to the Republics and not to the Hierarchy.

By the year 1725 CE, Tyraeus was the most popular Turian alive. In 1727 CE, he succeeded Rusolia Genelius as Primarch of Palaven. Tyraeus' policies mostly aimed to restore Turian economic independence from the Citadel, put down [quote] _"STG instigated rebellions"_ and restore order in the colonies, increase the number of capital warships in service with the Navy, and expand Turian space into the virgin Traverse. The Hierarchy saw a significant rise in its economic and military sectors under Tyraeus' administration.

In the year 1744 CE, Tyraeus shocked the galaxy. After the independent colony of Triginta Petra was raided by a sizeable force of slavers, presumably sponsored by the Batarian Hegemony, Tyraeus threatened the Hegemony with war if every single kidnapped Turian wasn't returned safely to the Hierarchy's care. Unwilling to give up the slaves captured at a significant cost in manpower, the Hegemony lobbied its way in the political arena.

But, try as they might, Tyraeus didn't give in to international pressure like Genelius did. He shocked the galaxy once more when he raised the level of readiness throughout the Hierarchy's military and moved three fleets to the Traverse – Batarian border. It became clear that he was dead serious, and that he was confident of the Hegemony's involvement in the raid. By the end of 1744 CE, all Turians taken into slavery were repatriated by the Hegemony, who, in their own words, _"went to great extents to track down the slavers, free the slaves, and administer punishment on the slavers. All because a megalomaniac blamed us for something we did not partake in."_

Hailed as a national hero once more since the Fourth Terminus Insurgency by the Hierarchy, as well as by the colonists of Triginta Petra, Tyraeus made use of this window of opportunity to boost the Hierarchy's image as protector of Turians who not only are citizens of the state, but also those who chose to forego the state and went out there to establish a new colony with no obligations to, nor benefits from, the Hierarchy.

Although no proof emerged, it is rumored that Tyraeus was instigating a new war with the Terminus powers prior to his death. His administration saw the establishment of the very successful colony of Syglar. Some say that the colony was intended to be used as a staging point for an invasion of the Terminus Systems due to its proximity to the Turian – Traverse border.

To some degree, Tyraeus was the Che Guevara of the galaxy's political scene. Loved by many, hated by others, he was a person of action, and of extremes. He would never take no for an answer. Tyraeus was canonized by most Turians, and demonized by groups of Turians bonded to Asari, or by groups of other races. Hero, megalomaniac, conqueror, xenophobe, patriot – all words used to describe him. The Hierarchy's leadership under Primarch Callatis Hortenraka, a supporter of Tyraeus and his successor, continued his reforms for two more decades until Hortenraka's premature death. As his right wing charged atmosphere started to subside in Turian society, the soured relations between the Citadel and the Hierarchy started to normalize again.

* * *

 **THE TERMINUS INSURGENCIES**

The Terminus Insurgencies are a series of armed conflicts between Terminus powers and the Citadel that stretches on a time window from 1490 CE to 1825 CE. More precisely, between Terminus powers and the Turian – Quarian allied forces.

Once more, the maximum _"Geography determines destiny"_ holds true. The causes for the wars can be traced back to the original Quarian Republic's emergence on the galactic scene when the Quarians made contact with the Batarian Hegemony. The Hegemony's leadership was upset by this turn of events, as they were planning to assert further influence into the Terminus. Perhaps the most upsetting fact was that the secondary corridors of Mass Relays used by the Hegemony to safely travel between Terminus and Batarian space had been claimed by the Quarians. This land grab left the Batarians with the perilous corridors through the Attican Traverse, under the threat of Turian patrols and disloyal smugglers, pirates, or warlords.

The Council species favored the Quarians over the Batarians due to the bad image the Hegemony built for itself. The Turians even dispatched the 17th Patrol Fleet into Quarian space in the year 1481 CE to put extra pressure on the Terminus. Salarian STG cells used this opportunity to extend their network in the lawless sector and the Asari put pressure on the Crescent Nebula front.

Although the Krogan Rebellions were over for nearly five centuries, there still were many Krogan warriors who fled Citadel space to the Terminus and continued the fight in some shape or form. The fighting mostly took place in the Attican Traverse which became a no man's land and along the Terminus border. It mostly consisted in Turian patrol squadrons being ambushed by vicious hit and run strikes, this leading to punitive operations on behalf of the Hierarchy. These punitive expeditions never reached far into the Terminus, getting bogged down in logistic problems and fighting, the Hierarchy having to stretch its supply lines along a distance of more than 70,000 LY.

Once the Hegemony made contact with the Citadel, it realized the danger they posed to the government. The Citadel's principles were against Hegemony laws and constitution. Feeling threatened, the Batarian high caste played its geographic position to its advantage and resorted to an uneasy pact with more and more Terminus warlords behind the curtains. The Quarian Republic's entry onto the scene completely threatened that strategy. As a consequence, the Terminus Insurgencies followed, in an attempt of the Hegemony to once again gain the upper hand.

The First Terminus Insurgency stretched from 1490 CE to 1497 CE. It officially kicked off when a large force of Warlord Jorm supported by ships of the Hegemony's 2nd Fleet attacked the Quarian outer colony of Tekka. The attack was sudden and brutal, the colony sacked. The Hierarchy's 17th Patrol Fleet was also harassed and sustained light losses. The 17th was redeployed to Tekka and to the Phoenix Massing in response, thus blocking the main Mass Relay node on a radius of 10,000 LY. The conflict was intense only in the beginning, ending in a stalemate between the young and small Quarian naval forces, and the Terminus and Batarian forces. The colony of Tekka was abandoned to the enemy, with no real offensive operations mounted by the Council in response. Brief skirmishes were common until the end of the war. It was a strategic victory for the Batarian Hegemony in the coming years.

The Second Terminus Insurgency started in 1520 CE when the Quarian Republic launched a powerful offensive against the forces of Warlord Jorm and the Batarian External Forces detachments that were supporting him. In a furious offensive, the larger, stronger and reorganized Quarian Navy regained lost systems and occupied everything up to the demarcation line drawn up when they signed the Citadel Charter. Warlord Jorm was assassinated by a platoon of Quarian Marines specialized in special operations in 1521 CE, thus quickly ending the second conflict of the series.

The repercussions of the second war have been felt by the Terminus powers, as well as by the Citadel. The Asari recognized this would drag on for many years without a proper conclusion. And if there was to be a conclusion, it would have to be with the Terminus under the boot. Such a scenario was near impossible. True to their way of thinking in public, and also scheming behind closed doors, the Republics only refrained to patrolling the Crescent Nebula sector of space to make sure nobody would invade there. The Elcor, having a small military force, never dedicated forces outside their own space. The Salarians only dispatched infiltrator teams, but the purpose was to spy instead of helping the Quarians with intelligence.

The only Citadel affiliated power besides the Quarians to participate in the conflicts was the Hierarchy. Throughout the wars, the 17th Patrol Fleet was stationed in Quarian space with Quarian accord. The brunt of the fighting was done by the Quarian people. The Turians wouldn't commit more forces to the theatre due to logistic problems, and they didn't trust the Quarians enough to ask them for help with Hierarchy military technologies that would take the strain off the supply routes by locally fabricating the supplies and parts required. The Batarian Hegemony was now back to where it started from – the path opened by the first war was closed again.

Between the Crescent Nebula and the Hourglass Nebula, many independent colonies were witnesses to large flux of colonists hailing from Citadel space or displaced from the Quarian sector of the galaxy due to fighting. With a rise in demographics, these colonies took the first step towards establishing what is today known as the Fledgling States.

The Third Terminus Insurgency kicked off in 1580 CE. After a period of Quarian expansion into the Traverse and Terminus, the natives of Rannoch were subject to a new and vigorous wave of attacks from bands of pirates and warlords sponsored by the Batarian Hegemony. The new strategy employed was to severely damage the Quarian economy that it won't be able to sustain a military large enough. The end goal was to discourage Citadel companies from trading with the Quarians by constantly raiding the shipping lanes. In a sense, it was similar to the submarine campaigns employed by Germany against Great Britain in the two world wars.

The Turian 17th Patrol Fleet was deployed by the Hierarchy along the shipping lanes in the Traverse in an effort to discourage the raids, but this would have little to no effect, the privateers evading the Turian patrols due to a constant flux of reliable intelligence from Batarian sources. By 1582, due to significant merchant losses, the Quarians adopted the convoy system. Due to limitations imposed by the Treaty of Farixen and lack of Turian dreadnoughts in the 17th Patrol Fleet, the Quarian Republic couldn't dedicate more than two dreadnoughts to escort operations. Only the largest of convoys were escorted by a dreadnought and its assisting escort fleet. The Quarian Merchant Fleet grew in size from merely 6,000 state owned ships to 40,000 in this period and following decades as a contingency to have enough vessels to keep the economy afloat.

This campaign dragged on until 1593 CE when the Quarian Navy located and attacked multiple raider outposts that acted as repair and resupply bases for the privateers. This was also where captured loot was dropped. Multiple joint Turian – Quarian ground invasions took place against independent Terminus colonies along the frontier who were known to harbor perpetrators of the raids. Admiral Ciro of the 17th Patrol Fleet was the mastermind behind this strategy of seizing colonies, but it ended in failure as local partisans forced them off world shortly after.

But the damage was done, Quarian economy dropped by 20% in the 13 years of raiding. Many Citadel traders were discouraged to trade even after the shipping lanes were safe (to a certain extent) once again. With high losses, Hegemony owned Terminus raiders, pirates, slavers and warlords have achieved their strategic objective. During this time, the Hegemony also worked on establishing its influence in the Nemean Abyss. The Nemean Abyss earned its name due to the frequency ships and people went missing there along the years. It is a haven for slavers, pirates, cutthroats, terrorists, mercenaries, and other insidious groups. Once dominated by Turian factions, it was now dominated by Batarian groups. This would play a major role in the Fourth Insurgency.

Confident that this wouldn't be the last time the Terminus bothers them, the Quarians thought of a strategy in advance. In 1686 CE, in blatant violation of the Treaty of Farixen, with the newly christened 8th dreadnought, the _QRBV Hasar_ as its flagship, the 6th Defense Fleet was accepted as part of the Citadel's peacekeeping fleets. It was deployed in the vicinity of the Crescent Nebula to facilitate Asari supervision. Major technologic upgrades went into building the vessel. It rivaled _THW Indaraka_ , the most advanced Turian dreadnought of the time. Quarian military technology was quickly catching up with the most advanced the galaxy had to offer. A necessity due to fighting too often. It was a major economic effort considering the losses sustained in the previous wars. Once on the other side of the Terminus, the Quarians noticed that things were not quite right

In 1702 CE, Rear Admiral Santis Tyraeus assumes command of a 34 ships strong squadron of the 17th Patrol Fleet. In 1704, tipped by an anonymous source, he decides to move his forces into the Nariph System where he stumbled upon a fleet of old Batarian warships operated by Batarian loyal warlords and Omega forces. Tyraeus immediately hailed them and ordered their surrender, but the only response was silence and lots of commotion from the other ships. Taking this as a hostile act, as well as taking advantage of the tactical situation, as well as in contradiction to Turian military doctrine, he immediately engaged them in battle and defeated them in a brilliant display of tactical prowess. The Fourth Terminus Insurgency officially started.

This was going to be a surprise raid deep in the Attican Traverse and along the Turian frontier. The leader of Omega, a Krogan who's known by his alias Patriarch, sought to strike against the Citadel for multiple transgressions in recent history against the Terminus, or the land of the free as Patriarch put it. If there was one thing every criminal organization, or just the average civilian living in the Terminus disliked and banded together against, it was the Citadel Council. It was at this time that incursions into Asari space were witnessed through secondary corridors along the frontier with the Fledgling States and the Nemean Abyss.

The Quarian 6th Defense Fleet immediately abandoned its peacekeeping duties, leaving only a handful of ships behind, and attacked pirate strongholds in the Nemean Abyss in a preemptive strike against the Terminus. This time they opened a second front on the other side of the Terminus like the Asari should have done in the past conflicts. This move greatly upset the Republics, and, to a lesser degree, the Salarian Union. The Hierarchy, while not entirely agreeing with it, saw its strategic value.

Pressured on both sides, with Omega waiting for Tyraeus to attack, with all their counterattacks failing, Batarian sponsored pirates and fanatics initiated a campaign of terror attacks on Asari colonies. This would only play in favor of the Terminus during the brief negotiations between the Citadel and Omega. The Fledgling States saw intense fighting as the clashes in the Nemean Abyss between the Quarians and pirates spilled into their territory. The independent colonies armed themselves and formed alliances with each other to safeguard their independence and wellbeing. This confederation born of necessity was slowly growing. The Fourth Terminus Insurgency officially ended in 1706.

The last of the wars, the Fifth Terminus Insurgency, was actually a series of brief conflicts fought between the Quarians, now without Turian support since Hortenraka's death, and the forces of Omega and Hegemony loyal warlords between 1760 CE to 1825 CE. The Geth made their debut as combat platforms during this era to replace the Quarian ground troops. The Fifth Terminus Insurgency ended once the Morning War – or better known as the Geth Uprising – began.

In the end, more than 30 million total lives were lost. The Quarian Republic lost more than 6 million lives, 900,000 of which were military. The Hierarchy paid with the lives of a third a million total military personnel. The Batarian External Forces are estimated at 800,000 lives lost. Casualties of the Terminus factions are estimated in the one and a half million. The rest were civilian losses. Many were killed during the Sack of Tekka. Most succumbed to disease, famine, or were collateral victims during the engagements. It estimated that 200,000 civilians of the Quarian merchant fleet lost their lives in the Third Terminus Insurgency. The number of total spacefaring vessels destroyed is estimated at 30,000.

* * *

 **NOTE4:** Thank you for reading the 18th chapter of _The Iron Heart Of Man_! I won't promise anything on the next chapter's content. You'll just have to wait and see :) aaaand I tend to skip some of it, or condense it, or just postpone it for the second next chapter because I develop megalomania when writing for this story. If it was up to me I'd write a 20k long chapter. But my conscience got the better of me. Again. I also want to focus on quality, not just quantity. Don't forget to give me your **feedback** on the **historical and political context** I've created for the story!

 **NOTE5:** Thank you for your generous reviews! I still owe dozens of you PMs in response. Hell, know that I truly appreciate your feedback and it counts a lot. It helps me know whether I'm doing something right here, taking ideas, etc. **informedterran** , I know I still owe you that review for the latest chapter of your story, mate! Apologies! Know that it was really great, but I keep forgetting to write it down. Read it while at work through 5 minute breaks.

 **NOTE6:** I'll focus some more on _The Lost Civilization_ and _War of the Worlds_ now that I updated this one. I hope to update after 1 month… hopefully, I won't overstep that deadline too. Meh! **See you all!**

* * *

 **A STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Apollonir**


	19. Ch 19 - We're All Dreaming

**NOTE1:** Greetings, everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I hope you will all enjoy it. Oh, and **Prometheus-G747** , check your inbox from time to time, mate!

 **NOTE2:** Easter Egg for Battlestar Galactica coming right up! In reality, another blatant reference to the great series. **And I'd like to ask you to read NOTE3 & NOTE4 at the end of the chapter for some general info on the plot. No spoilers, I promise.**

 **NOTE2bis:** Apologies if grammar mistakes slipped by. I'll make sure to read it once more after I post and correct them. I tend to spot the ones that eluded me after I post it. Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: We're All Dreaming…**

* * *

 _It could be said that Atelas Razea's dismissal from the military was one of the most stupid decisions taken by the Republics. If her own record is any indication, her way of thinking would have greatly benefitted the Asari military in the following decade. It was an ill made decision, solely based on the desire to find a scapegoat and a move by the matriarchs of Unified Fleet Command to oust what they perceived a major rival, what the Humans would call 'the odd one of the group'. A flag officer whose concern lied not just with the objective, but also with the people under her command. That political stunt filled her with great antipathy towards the Republics. And we can see the consequences of their decision in the following decade._

 _(_ _ **Planus Photius**_ _, historian and director at Palaven Military History Museum,_ _ **Interbellum: Politics of the Galaxy**_ _)_

* * *

 **Dis System, Orbit over Jartar**

 _ **SSV Ebony Star**_ **, 2163**

The stealth destroyer operated mostly under orders of the Alliance Intelligence Command, the _Ebony Star_ , took position in high orbit over the planet Jartar. Stealth systems were engaged the moment they dropped out of hyperspace in the far outer reaches of the solar system. They had been going at sublight speed ever since, only entering the atmosphere of the gas giant Raysha to vent accumulated heat without giving their position to any possible watcher.

The 420 meters long Ebony class stealth destroyer was the newest class of stealth ships commissioned by the Systems Alliance. They sported top of the line technologies for the day, and had the longest operational range on a single resupply for any of the stealth ships the Alliance owned. And they were more than one thousand light years away from Alliance space, reaching into territories not charted by Humanity. Officially, that is. Without even knowing, they were deep in what would later be known as the Attican Traverse.

Captain Adama, also known as 'the Drinking Philosopher' in the Alliance Navy, stood in the CIC with part of his crew, his eyes upon the tactical display. His ship was in the center, the planet rendered underneath, a giant dot on the surface of the planet right below them. Known for his days during the Insurrection and afterwards, he became famous with HIGHCOM after retaking control of his former command, the _SSV Salamis_ , after half the crew turned rebels mutinied and hijacked the cruiser.

"Right where they said we'd find it…" Commander Tigh said as he read the coordinates of their mission objective. "The scans match perfectly with what the AIC told us. Look at it! Two kilometers!"

"We have larger ships… Though not warships" Adama commented.

"Yeah, and a dozen Olympus carriers being built. These? There could be thousands of these."

The AI assigned to the ship walked to the tactical table. Unlike many AIs who serve as ship-wide AI in the Navy, there was a significant minority who used their Universal Platform to blend in with the crew instead of living solely inside the vessel's systems.

"Everything checks, Captain. I did, however, detect traces of element zero based propulsion in the system, two days old at best," the AI with a male form UP reported. "Their signature is unknown."

Adama looked up at the AI for a second. "What do you mean 'unknown', Leonis?" the senior most officer of the ship asked.

"Not in our database. We only use element zero propulsion in civilian intra-system travel. Either these are a new design, possibly separatists who ran during the Insurrection and developed new engines based on the element, or they are… unknown."

"You mean alien," Tigh concluded.

Leonis simply nodded with his robotic head. Adama sighed. "Something of such great significance for the Human race we could find and we are sent to test a super weapon in a secret operation in the very system."

"It might be the AIC behind this op, but the final order came from the Fleet Admiral," Tigh reminded everyone. "We must go on with this, Bill," he told his friend and commanding officer.

The AIC made it quite clear on every occasion they got that failure to complete the mission with success would have severe repercussions on the senior crew of the _Ebony Star_. The Director of AIC, Nathan Bourne himself, spoke with Adama, Tigh, and Leonis, to further accentuate the seriousness of the mission. He didn't tell them anything more than what they needed to know. No extensive background information, just what they needed to complete the mission without asking too many question after returning home. They'd gone to long lengths to convince the crew too of the secrecy of the mission.

"Sound general quarters," Adama calmly ordered.

In less than a second after he gave the order, the red lights activated ship-wide. Leonis' voice could be heard through the speakers as he executed the order. **"General quarters! General quarters! All hands man your battle stations! I repeat, general quarters! General quarters!"**

Due to the crew being in alert mode since they entered the system, the call was more for protocol than necessity. "All stations reporting ready, sir," Leonis informed Adama.

"Fire control, nuclear ground strike missile, launch tube three, missile pod Alpha, _special munition_ ," Adama ordered. The code 'special munition' was for the nuke they were carrying, meant to use on the designated target.

"Aye, sir!" the officer responsible with overseeing the weapons 'trench' replied before speaking into his headset's microphone, "This is a nuclear mission order…" he said and followed up with other instructions. An automatic system took the missile from the its secure holding spot and loaded it into the launch tube.

"Status of the warhead?" Adama calmly asked after two minutes.

"Warhead primed in launch tube three, port missile pod Alpha," Tigh answered after glancing over his data feed. The multipurpose Chimera missile launch system was moving the missile into position. The missile was fitted with a prototype nuclear warhead, codename: NOVA.

"Firing solution?"

"Firing solution acquired," Leonis reported. "Distance: 26,210 kilometers. Bearing: 315 by 340 degrees **[1]**. Missile guidance system configured and activated."

"Open launch tube door. Set ground zero in the middle of the target," the CO further ordered. Outside the ship, on the port side amidships to front, four massive retractable armor plates covered and protected the missile tubes of missile pod A. One of them slowly retracted and exposed the launch tube to the void of space.

Adama inhaled, filling his lungs with as much air as he could before exhaling. "Fire when ready."

"Firing in three… two… one… warhead away!" the AI reported as the missile's propulsion system went active and ignited for the first phase. It cleared the launch tube and traveled in straight line for a kilometer before the onboard computers established the trajectory and corrected its path, constantly communicating with _Ebony Star_ to maintain the most accurate solution. The second phase engaged and the missile's engines ignited after the corrections were applied. The NOVA warhead hurled towards the planet and breached Jartar's thin krypton and xenon atmosphere. Active target seekers came to life and locked the missile for the final phase of its attack. The engine gave all it had in an effort to imprint the highest velocity possible to the missile. It had been thirty seconds so far.

From the CIC, the crew could follow the missile on the tactical table and on a display that showed live footage from a hull mounted camera. Forty seconds since launch. The missile was 10 meters above the hull of the two kilometer long crashed ship when the warhead detonated. The flash could easily be seen from orbit with the naked eye. A half second long lifespan of the flash followed by an ever expanding ball of nuclear fire. A supersonic wave of fire consumed everything on a large radius. The heat that reached into the millions of degrees Celsius consumed atmosphere and vaporized the crashed ship that served as their target.

"My God…" Adama muttered as he watched the destruction the prototype nuclear device inflicted on the planet. The surface was literally cracked open. Had the planet been geologically active, millions of tons of lava would have poured through. "What is the Alliance really preparing for?" he truly wondered. The planned build up couldn't be based solely on the threat of another major war against colonial factions and separatists, it was too much militarization for it. Hell, there even was a selective draft implemented on Earth. The captain knew there was something else going on. There was another hidden reason for this, and the AIC was behind it to a good degree. They knew something. Perhaps Bourne wanted to convey a message when he said _"Space is vast, dark… and monsters lurk in that darkness."_ But it wasn't his place to question it right now.

"Target destroyed. The warhead is more than effective. Mission objective achieved, Captain," Leonis reported. "We must immediately evacuate the system."

"Leonis, plot a series of randomized hyperspace jumps. Then take us to Reach," Adama ordered. Although not yet officially adopted by the Alliance as a law, Adama employed the protocol put forward by Hackett and Anderson. He wasn't going to take any chances if there were traces of element zero based propulsion in the system. One of the few times the protocol was enforced before being officially adopted.

The _Ebony Star_ engaged its FTL drive and vacated the system. Hours later, a Batarian dreadnought entered the system via mass effect FTL, shortly followed by a Council ship operated by a SPECTRE.

* * *

 **Sahrabarik System, Omega Station**

 **Afterlife Nightclub, Aria's Private Room**

 **Present day**

Omega, the capital of the Terminus Systems, is gently orbiting Sahrabarik with billions other asteroids that make the asteroid disc between the planets Urdak and Imorkan. The station is on par with the Citadel when it comes to dimensions. The massive asteroid the station's been built into is extremely rich in Eezo, its main export product. Omega produces 60% of the total amount of Eezo produced by the Terminus Systems. This was the primordial pillar of Omega's influence in the galaxy. If you were a warlord or a mercenary organization operating in the Terminus and you wanted Eezo to keep your tech running, you became friends with Omega. Never raise a hand against Omega, answer its call, and you were set up.

The Terminus Systems aren't as calm as one might think. Simple piracy, kidnapping or minor raids are what the civilized citizen know about the region. Unlike the part of the galaxy controlled by the Citadel, here are no reporters at all to report on the raging fires. The few reporters who venture into the Terminus do it at their own expense, literally. They need bodyguards. Capable bodyguards. And those aren't cheap at all. There are constant battles fought between different factions. The only uniting factor for all these factions vying for supremacy is their desire to oppose the Citadel, the common foe, a mentality established by the Krogans who fled here after the Rebellions and continued their sparse efforts from here.

And Omega was the Council of the Terminus Systems. Aria T'Loak, Queen of Omega, knew that before she overthrew Patriarch two hundred years ago and took control of Omega. Patriarch, the fierce Krogan who ate the heart and used to wear the skull of the former ruler of Omega, a Turian whose name was lost in the sands of time, is now Aria's trophy. He made his days mostly in Afterlife, drinking, whoring, and telling stories.

"What's in it for me?" Aria asked the holographic form of Tevos Belsari, the Asari Councilor on the Citadel, as she considered her offer. "You already asked for my help when it came to the stunt with the Migrant Fleet. And I see how that backfired on you and me," she said without mentioning she lost all the capital she invested for that particular matter.

" _Money. A lot of money. And the Batarian colony of Anhur. I know how you've always wanted to get that thorn out of your side,"_ Tevos anwered.

Aria's expression did not betray any thought or emotion. "I have mercenary groups contracted by both the Hegemony and the rebels. They can turn on the Hegemony forces there whenever I give the word."

" _You would've done it if you knew it would work. But we both know that it isn't that simple. The Hegemony thinks we don't know, but Military Intelligence has us appraised with the latest developments in the Terminus, Aria. Anhur won't simply fall to you. You need the extra political backing to secure it. We can give it to you."_

"You're asking me to stick my neck into the grinder, Tevos. You better give me a few assurances before. If those pink skinned pyjacks find out it was me who pulled the strings, they'll blast Omega to Goddess's sweet tits with nukes," Aria said.

" _You get me the manpower and I'll handle subtlety. I've been doing this for two centuries since I became the councilor, and two more before that. If anything, Omega will only have to gain from this,"_ Tevos assured her with sincere confidence.

"I'll hold you to that. If trouble comes my way, I'll send it your way," she coldly told Tevos.

" _Remember who helped you rise to where you are now. You owe the Republics,"_ Tevos said condescendingly.

Aria's brows furrowed, anger visible in her blue eyes. "The matriarchy sent me here as a whore. You wanted to use me all along. I am not as stupid as you first thought. So I don't owe the Republics a varren's bottle of piss!"

" _So, what is your final answer?"_ Tevos asked sternly.

After a few seconds of thinking it over, Aria opened her mouth to answer. "I'm in. But only while it is profitable. First sign of trouble and I bail out of this operation."

" _Didn't expect more from you…"_ Tevos subtly tried to push an insult at her former lover. _"Contact me once you have the mercenaries and Balak's network."_

The link was cut from Tevos' end. Aria sat on her sofa, one leg going over the other. She downed the glass of rum in a swift move before using her biotics to open the door. "Bray!" she called out the name of the Batarian that was her lieutenant. The Batarian who stood watch on the other side of the door walked in. Aria reached for the comm device, pulled out a chip, and handed it to Bray. "Put this in the safe marked _INSURANCE_. Nobody must access its contents."

Bray took the small chip in his gloved hands. Aria's conversation with whoever it was that she spoke with was stored on it. "Business?" Bray asked.

"A gambit, not business," Aria half clarified for him. "Put that away in the safe. It's my way out of this shit if I'm about to fry my ass."

Bray nodded and left the room to do as ordered. Aria thought of Tevos' proposal. If all went well, she would get rid of the Hegemony's influence over their part of the Terminus, a colony, and lots of credits. Another scenario is that the Hegemony wouldn't budge and actually discover about this in time. The worst case scenario is that the Alliance find about this, links Aria to it, and comes with a thought of vengeance. After all, who in civilized space would cry if the capital of lawlessness was to disappear some day? Best case scenario is that she plays both sides accordingly for maximum profit.

* * *

 **Thessia, Armali**

 **Atelas Razea's apartment**

Not two months ago she was Admiral of the Asari Unified Fleet. Now she is a simple matron whose name became taboo on Thessia and in Asari society. After her shameful dismissal by the board of officers on that day, Atelas met financial problems right off the bat. The hags were coming for her in any way they could. After all, she was the one who surrendered nearly 500 ships to the Humans at Relay 314.

' _Of course I surrendered! They talked to us long enough to distract us and hack into our communications and systems. Who the hell would have guessed there were AIs!? I saved all those ships and lives!'_ she thought. Indeed, the crews and ships had been returned. After they had been studied and tinkered with. At the end of the day, her decision saved some 70,000 lives and the matriarchy used her as a scapegoat for the outcome of the war. She was the most obvious one. Even if nobody was really at fault for the raids on Parnitha. If Atelas would have made a stand at Relay 314 in the handicapped position she was in, she'd have lost the whole fleet for nothing. Nobody anticipated such a move on behalf of the Alliance.

Her money seized by the bank, her apartment confiscated because she was set up. Those pulling the strings didn't give her a meter of space. Mass media wasn't kind on her either. Even those who she called friends, who have helped her grow in the Unified Fleet, have discarded her to better their own position. Such ruthless it was the life of an Asari in high positions. A volcano was erupting inside her, a volcano fueled by the feelings of rage and betrayal.

As she curses the matriarchs and matrons who put her in this situation, she stuffs her bag full of objects of personal value. Good thing she had a second account open at a Volus owned bank and that account wasn't liquidated like her main one that was opened at an Asari bank. It wasn't a lot of money, just an insurance policy for hard times. Times like now.

She would travel light. No heavy luggage. Travel because the Republics were no longer a place for her. She wanted to go to Illium, but that was risky. Aethyta now lives on Illium, in Nos Astra. She was exiled for other reasons, that much Atelas remembers. It was just over a century ago when it happened. But many matriarchs held major influence there. Illium, while an independent colony that sits between Citadel and Terminus space, was founded by the Asari and most of the trade was with the Republics. There were favors and loyalties owed by both sides to each other. She knew how far the hags would go to retain their power and political clout. And, compared to her, Aethyta was a saint. If she was to reflect on it from a historical point of view, Ardat Caeri was in her shoes 19,000 years ago during the Muraria Coalition War.

Where else could she go? Omega? No, that was a death sentence. She's a pretty famous figure now for all the wrong reasons. And the villains there would be happy to claim a head like hers. It would also give the matriarchy's arguments more credibility. And she wouldn't want to give the matriarchs the satisfaction of her death.

Only one idea came to mind. But following that idea is synonym to burning every single bridge to the Republics and her race in general. Every single bridge she has left. She learned a few things about it prior to the signing of the ceasefire between the Alliance and the Council. But it would irritate her wrongdoers to no end. Not because of what she will say, but of what they think she will say. Her conscience told her that it was a bad idea. A very bad idea. But what is there left to lose other than her life at worst? Not much.

Atelas threw the backpack over her shoulders. She walked to the apartment's hallway. A mirror was hanged on the wall. She used to check her look with the help of that mirror before heading out for the day. She checked her look one last time in the mirror. Her dark blue war paint around the temples, cheeks and eyes was in nice contrast with her blue skin. Her clothes were of her favorite color – blue and nuances of it. Similar to Human training clothes, a fitting attire for the regular 20 degrees Celsius that was the norm in Armali this season. Long sleeves to protect one's skin, and shoes for long walks. Goddess knows she will have to walk a lot.

Taking one last look behind, she leaves the apartment that served as her home for many decades. She locks the door and leaves the keys at the apartment building's reception. The next time she will return… everything will have changed.

* * *

 **Reach, Viery Territory**

 **Bastion, Residential neighborhood**

The taxi came to a stop on the side of the road. It hovered a second over the spot before slowly touching down to allow the passenger to get out. That passenger was Shepard.

"Keep the change," he told the driver as he handed him a 50C bill, or 50 credits bill.

"Thank you, sir," the driver replied.

"Thank you," Shepard thanked him for the ride before he got out.

He put a meter between himself and the taxi. The car's mass effect field engaged once more to lift it half a meter off the ground and leave. Shepard felt the cold evening wind wash over his shaved head. The brown leather jacket with red lines along the arms and the zipper kept him warm. Not that he'd need the jacket in a minute. He checked to see the bag he was holding in his right hand had everything in it. Everything was there.

He started walking to the door of the house right in front of him. The house was the same he knew as a child. He grew up playing in the backyard, or with the other kids on the same street. The light in the living room was on. Shepard walked up the stairs leading to the door. He considered knocking on the door, but thought better and simply opened the door and stepped inside.

" _-welcomes back the Liberators of Shanxi with open arms. In contrast to all the good news, Ambassador Anita Goyle has stated that negotiations with the Batarian Hegemony and the Asari Republics are stagnating-"_

' _Must be the TV,'_ the Marine thought to himself. He slipped off his shoes at the entrance and walked to the living room. As he walked along the hallway, he couldn't help but notice the Alliance and American flag still hanging on the wall. His father used to tell him that _'every true patriot has the national flag in his house, be that of your family's home country, or that of Humanity.'_ The star spangled banner reminded him of home, of the homeworld, of Mother Earth. _'Not everybody was born on Earth, but we all owe her,'_ his father told a young John.

" _-refused open trade deals proposed by Ambassador Irissa Myrais. President Montgomery and the military are adamant against open trade, considering a strictly regulated trade agreement like with the Elcor, Turians, and Krogans the safest choice. A few senators have expressed their concerns regarding this policy-"_

Shepard hanged his jacket on the hanger before stepping into the living room. His father was sitting comfortably on the sofa that faced the TV on the wall, the remote by his side. He seemed to notice Shepard's presence.

"Son? That you?" he asked as he slowly got up, using his hands to push himself up.

John felt a wave of empathy was over him as his father put some effort into standing up. His right leg was missing. He'd left it in the Carriatta Valley on Eternium, back in early 2154. A robotic leg replaced his leg. John walked up to him and the two hugged each other.

"Father!"

"Why didn't you say you're coming?" the older Shepard asked. "I'd have cooked something."

"Nah, it's alright, dad," John said. "I've brought some burgers. I know how much you like them. And a scotch."

"God bless you, kid," his father told him cheerfully. "Haven't had one for a while. Let's go grab a plate, least I stain anything and Hannah kills me next time she's home. Speaking of your mother, what's her up to?"

As they walked to the kitchen, John answered his question. "Spoke to her yesterday. She's with the _Einstein_ in orbit over Shanxi. They'll be replaced by Battlegroup Hawking in three days. She might make it home in five if nothing pops up."

"Good," his father said as he grabbed two plates and two glasses. "Haven't seen her since the attack on Shanxi. At least the two of you two get to see some action. I'm stuck here with the news."

"Hey, come on, don't tell me that the DR6 system I've bought you is gathering dust upstairs," John said. He was referring to the virtual reality full dive Digital Reality Model Six, a platform created to interface between the user and the computer for virtual reality tours.

"It's getting old after a while."

"It's the best on the market!"

"Yeah! And it gets old after a while…"

"You don't have to play shooters only, you know?"

"Those are the fun ones. Tried one of those popular role play games… what was it called, Sword Art Online? Interesting stuff, but I can't get the hang of it."

Shepard shook his head. He put the burgers on the platters and then into the microwave. His father opened the scotch. "So, when you leaving?" he asked John.

"Tomorrow at 3PM. I have to report back on the _Normandy_ by 8PM. Anderson will kick my ass if I don't."

"Anderson, eh?" Shepard senior said as he remembered the man. "Switched to the pussy side. Navy all kind of pussies. The Corps is for real men! Remember that!" he joked as he handed his son a glass. "Here's to the Marines! Who's like us!?"

"Damn few. And they're all dead!" Shepard junior replied.

"Hoorah!" they both cheered before downing the drinks in a go.

"Guess the Captain stripes look good on him… Used to save my ass a few times back in the day. Tell him I said hi when you see him," the older man said after the sensation of burn on his throat subsided.

"Will do, pa!"

The ding of the microwave notified them that their burgers were ready. The two sat down and ate together, telling stories and jokes. Like father, like son.

* * *

 **Earth, Australia**

 **Queensland, Brisbane International Airport**

"Alex fucking Wyatt!" Eddie shouted her name as the two approached each other until they hugged with their whole being.

"Edward bloody Gozner!" Alex returned. "So good to see you again."

"You telling me?" Eddie asked as he let her go from the hug. The two were of similar height. "Oh man, how I've missed you."

Alex just smiled in return. Her natural right eye was brimming with light and joy. But her left one looked dead. Eddie was quick to catch on that. In fact, her smile revealed neatly hidden scars on her face's left side.

"Alex, what happened to your face? Did you sustain an injury?" he suddenly asked worried.

She shrugged before answering. "Grenade to the face," she nonchalantly clarified.

Eddie looked at her dumbstruck. "What the hell!? How can you say that like it's nothing?" he asked.

"Lived through it, didn't I?"

"You could have just as well died."

"Yeah… But I didn't."

A few seconds of awkward silence followed this little exchange until Eddie spoke. "So… can you see through things with it?"

"What?" Alex asked unsure if she was following him.

"You know, like through clothes or cards. Because if so, I see a poker game happening. We could steal the money right from under their noses!"

She simply laughed and slowly shook her head in a negative response. "Cheeky Kraut! Come on, let's get moving. We have a lot of catching up to do."

They got into Eddie's car and talked while he started the engine and started driving. They cleared the parking lot before engaging in Brisbane's traffic.

"How are Nikki and Faye? I can't wait to see them," she asked.

"They're hyped up. They know you're coming home and… well, I doubt they had much sleep last night. How was your flight?" Eddie asked in return.

Alex looked outside to the towering buildings. The city was as shiny as ever. "Quiet, relaxing… It took more to embark on the flight to Brisbane than it took me to get from Reach to Hermes Station. You? Still working for PROSEC?"

Eddie nodded. PROSEC was the short name of the security company he was working for, Professional Security. He was employed there ever since he turned 18 and refused to follow a miner's life like his father did. The pay was better in the mining sector, but he would have to be away for far too much time. His father was still working in the mining industry as a chief engineer on the _Dukatan_ , a state owned mining ship that's operating in the Kuiper Belt.

"Yeah. Work's been tough recently, what with the war and the bloody morons that rose up in protest…" he complained somewhat.

Alex turned to look at him in confusion. "What happened? We didn't hear anything of riots."

"'Cause they were here on Earth and not in the colonies. Not a lot of news coverage for them either, with the war taking every headline," Eddie answered.

"Why did they protest? Guess they weren't the peaceful kind either."

"Well, the oh so illustrious social justice warriors took to the streets, angry on the Alliance that we were waging a war against aliens, instead of engaging in peaceful relations. They didn't care Shanxi was attacked, nor did they care the history these aliens have with the Quarians… No, the evil, privileged Humans must be blamed and they must burn the Alliance flag and riot in the streets to make sure they piss off everybody on a light year radius," Eddie said with anger interwoven in his words.

Alex sighed heavily at that news. She felt insulted and angry that they'd burn the flag of the Human Systems Alliance in the streets. "Privileged Humans? How are we privileged?"

"Different technologic base for a start. Then hate speech and aggression on our part."

"…"

"Yep! They should make a guide, _'How to Take Over Humanity'_ , and the only piece of advice they have to follow in that direction is to make sure people like these get elected in high places. And I won't even start with the arguments over the Asari being called women despite the fact that they're monogendered. Oh boy, did they have a thing or two to say about that," he said and the two laughed at that.

"Typical. Doesn't even surprise me anymore."

"I'm shitting you not. Left a big damn mess near the headquarters of Australian Arms, near town hall, and the local Army garrison. The police and the gendarmes put them down good. Boss ordered us geared for riot this past month. Aside from those incidents, there was a feeling of unease. The people were tense… scared. Guess an interstellar war has that effect. But… it wasn't worse than you guys had it. How was it out there?" Eddie asked.

"I only went on a single mission where I was injured…" she mumbled.

"Come on, Alex, what's with that mood on you?"

She didn't say much. She knew a few things for sure. Nobody might've told her, but she was smart enough to deduce them. Her superior skills and smarts had been noticed since boot camp, shortly after enlisting. That's why she was offered a place in the N7 program. Shortly after boot camp, she was sent to Titan to start the interplanetary deployment training program. Then the long and arduous zero G combat training followed. Her talent for electronics and natural smarts got her a post in the Engineer Corps. Then… the tour on Reach kicked off. It was a nightmare. But it was the kind of nightmare that turned boys and girls so green they piss grass into survivors and Humanity's best soldiers. She graduated every N training, from 1 to 7, with excellent results. She even took part in raids against pirates and rebels in Alliance space. To be an N7 at the young age of 24 was an outstanding achievement.

The Alliance put a lot of faith in her, probably more than in many other N7 Marines out there. The new rank and title came with great dangers, but the pay was fat too. She got to see the outer space, the colonies, just like she wanted to when she was a child, as well as to support her sisters' education and save some money for later on. There was also the honor of being the sword and shield of Humanity. But, for all the effort invested in her, she felt like she severely underperformed. This will be the last time she failed like this. Never again will empathy or any other factors hinder her performance and threaten the team or the mission.

"Alex? Earth to Alex V. Wyatt!" Eddie called her.

"Huh? What is it?" she asked.

"You were spacing out on me."

"Sorry… just thinking."

A creepy smiled curled on his lips. "About what? Maybe one of those Quarians?" This took her by surprise.

"Wh- what?"

"Come on, don't feign ignorance. Your sisters were in a frenzy that evening. I could hear them from the other end of the house, singing about how Alex and a Quarian sat in a tree and- OUCH!" he jerked and the car veered to the right when Alex's pointing finger tried to lodge its way between his ribs. "Fuck, girl! I'm driving!" Alex was laughing instead. "Mad woman…"

"Don't ask, Eddie," she jokingly threated after laughing.

"I'm not judging you. With those hips…"

"And what would Melinda say if she found out her boyfriend is hunting Quarian booty?" she asked a bit threateningly.

"Now hold on there! Mel is open minded."

"She'd still be pissed off. It's one thing a threesome with Humans, and another one a night with an alien."

"Then it's a threesome with an alien."

"You're hopeless," she said and shook her head. "How's Mel doing, by the way?"

Eddie's smile wanted to fade when he heard the question, but he forced himself to keep it. "Better than ever. Moved into the new apartment, finished her master's degree. She got a new job at the Office of Colonial Affairs after a contest."

"What's she working as?" Alex asked.

"Some fancy job title she told me. I only remembered the essentials – IT work for this new system they're developing to take aliens into account. Mostly Quarians," he answered. "By the way, did you know that Peter enlisted?"

Now it was her that was surprised. "Peter?" she asked and Eddie nodded. "Same old Peter who used to shit his pants when his mother called him?" and Eddie nodded for the second time. "Same one who was afraid of rodents?" she asked a bit incredulous.

"That same Peter."

"Holy shit! What branch?"

"Marine Corps, just like you. I found out through social media. He posted a picture with himself in the new uniform. He came a long way from the scared kid we knew him in high school," Eddie said.

"Why did he enlist? He didn't strike me as the kind."

"I think he enlisted as soon as news from Shanxi reached the Alliance. We really underestimated him. Lots of folks enlisted recently. One of my coworkers joined the Army recently. Lots of young folks. I had half a mind to go for the Marines but Mel talked me out of it," he said as he slowly pushed on the pedal to accelerate on the highway. The city had grown enough so that the two cities were now almost one, a highway connecting the north and south of Australia's eastern coastline.

Alex shook her head contemplatively. "For all the great things and benefits that come with actively serving, there are a lot of dangers as well. I think my respect for him just went up a mile or so."

"Live fast, die young, leave a good looking body behind, eh?" Eddie tried to squeeze in a joke, but her only reaction was to avert her gaze to the scenery once more. "Good thing this war didn't last long."

"We all have to do our part for what we hold dear."

Eddie's hands were on the steering 'wheel', his attention divided between the road ahead and what he could see in the driver's middle mirror. Modern cars don't really have a driving wheel per say, but a hybrid between a wheel and a piloting stick to allow the driver to go higher if the situation called for it. Of course, it was illegal to go higher than one meter above the designated traffic lanes (which mostly were the old asphalt roads) without a good reason. And the law was very harsh with those who didn't follow the rules. Traffic Police had eyes everywhere to catch them. It was treated as an emergency lane for firefighter trucks, ambulances, and law enforcement cars.

Eddie's eyes once more turned to look into the rearview mirror that was sitting a bit at an angle to give him a better view of the traffic. He caught a glimpse of her scarred face. He remembered how smooth that skin used to be before. He unwillingly remembered how he used to caress that cheek and hold her tight in his arms when she had one of her breakdowns from the time she still lived with her parents, or when Autumn left, or when her uncle Pauly died.

Or when the two of them and Melinda, Eddie's girlfriend, got so drunk they ended up having a threesome. None of them remembered everything. But waking up naked next to each other in the same room was reason enough to investigate how they ended up like that. Melinda's phone held the answer in the shape of videos. That was the night he and Alex went out to have a few drinks to cheer Eddie up. It was the night he met Melinda, a student back then.

He still didn't want to truly accept it, but he knew it couldn't be any other way. He loved Melinda. He loved her a lot. But he loved Alex more. Had she been heterosexual, Eddie would have tried his luck since teen years. But it wasn't to be.

"Why did you become all so gloomy now?" he asked as he took a left turn to exit the highway now that they're in Gold Coast.

"Why do you think I'm gloomy?"

"That's how you always are when you're suddenly captivated by the scenery for no apparent reason," Ed answered. "Spill it out. What is it?"

She sighed and lifted her shoulders. "Not gloomy, sorry. Just thinking…"

"You're thinking a lot for the past 15 minutes… What's on your mind now?"

"Things, in general. Life… how much beauty I can find in the normal urban landscape and hate it at the same time. At night it looks like the starry background of space, all these lights… the cars like falling stars streaking across the roads…" she said and Eddie simply laughed. "I know, I had one of those moments of randomness again," she admitted.

"Hey, we could go on a camping trip if you're up to it. With the girls and Mel. Would be a nice break from the day to day life. A workmate used to go to this place in Lamington National Park, Green Mountain Campground," Eddie suggested.

"That would be nice."

"Prices are good, the scenery is awesome. Or so he bragged about it."

"When are you up for it?" Alex asked him.

"When you leaving?"

"Tuesday morning. I have to report back at Reach on Wednesday evening. We'll have war games going on the following month," she answered.

"Then how does this weekend sound? The girls aren't busy with high school, Mel's free, and I can take a paid leave for Friday and Saturday. Sunday and Monday were free either way because of how our shift is planned," Eddie told her as he drove the car into their street.

"Great!"

"Aaand we're here! Come, those little devils can't wait to see you," he said as he parked the car on the side of the road and stopped the engine. Alex got out and inhaled deeply. It was the familiar smell of fresh coastal air.

' _It's good to be home,'_ she thought as she made her way to the entrance of the apartment building.

* * *

 **Arcturus Eletana System, New Rannoch**

 **Va'Seras, Spaceport**

Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay was waiting at the spaceport of the largest settlement on the Quarian people's new planet. She was waiting for Tali'Zorah, her 'niece'. The spaceport was huge, being designed to service freighters, light warships, and civilian liners. There were a fair few kilometers between the spaceport and the housing apartments. The Alliance's construction rate astonished the Quarians. In just two months since both parties ratified the treaty signed at Brussels, there was enough room for one and a half million Quarians to live, all necessities included.

Other settlements sprung up near the main city, Va'Seras. Va'Seras is a name derived from the Quarian word for pilgrimage. The Conclave saw it fit to name the main city after the Migrant Fleet's tradition that young Quarians undertook in an effort to better their race's situation. A few thousand old civilian ships had been cannibalized for the metals required to erect the buildings and infrastructure to support the Quarians on their new home. The people were happy to live on soil after nearly three centuries of exile. The total settled population of New Rannoch was 12 million, with the remaining 5 million to settle after the cities grew enough in size. That doesn't mean that they are not visiting the planet nearly on a daily basis.

Rael'Zorah was a better diplomat than he thought. His negotiations with the Alliance about sharing medical and non-military technologies, as well as securing further aid were fruitful. The Quarian Republic will be in the Alliance's debt for a generation after they fully become self sufficient. It would take time to pay those debts, Humanity being their lifeline for the time being. But it was a debt worth making, for the future it secured for the Quarians is worth a lot more. Now her friend for more than 20 years serves as her race's diplomat to the galaxy on the Citadel, in a shared embassy with the Alliance. He and a bunch of economists were able to obtain licenses for Alliance inventions they could produce and sell on the galactic market with the Alliance. Daro'Xen, the next in line after Rael to the R&D department, convinced the Conclave to start developing advanced VIs and omnitools to use and sell.

Tali's flight touched down at the designated pad on the spaceport. It was one of the many Alliance flights that brought home the engineers they sent during the exchange program. The Human engineers left the Quarians for Arcturus Station, their expertise significantly influencing and improving Mass Effect technology in Human space. Raan had to give it to them, they had already unlocked the vast majority of Eezo's secrets on their own, prior to meeting the Quarians.

"Auntie Raan!" Tali shouted after she disembarked. She made a beeline for Auntie Raan.

"Tali'Zorah!" the older Quarian woman's warm voice called her name as she embraced her beloved niece. Although she wasn't a biological relative, Tali called her aunt because of Shala'Raan's past with Tali's mother and father. She and Tali's mother synchronised suits so that they could be in the same clean room for Tali's birth. Raan was the one who delivered Tali; as a result, she was sick for a week. "Good to see you, child. How was your time with the Humans?"

That was enough for Tali to start talking, talking with no ending. Shala thought she heard at least three different stories in less than five minutes.

"Calm down, my dear. Not so fast."

"Oh, I- sorry! Didn't want to. But it was awesome! You should have seen their ship's antimatter power generator! We could revolutionize energy generation for our whole civilization! They didn't let me close to weapons, or other secrets like their stealth tech, but what they let me see… it's incredible! Oh, and their software!"

"Good to know that you're so into it," Shala said. "Because you're starting work on a project tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!? So soon?" Tali asked.

"Yes, tomorrow. It's quite important," Shala answered.

"What is it?"

She took Tali's hand and started walking. "It's secret for the time being. Not many know about it. Gerrel and Rael's idea of a project. If it succeeds… well, I'll only say that we will be one big step closer to reclaiming the homeworld," her aunt said with a smile on her lips.

"Keelah…"

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Batarian Embassy, Jath'Amon's Office**

Jath'Amon crashed, for he did not gently sat down, he crashed into his chair. His demeanor was broken, instead of the calm and amiable Batarian, he was frustrated and bitter. A whole lot of negotiations for little to no gains. The Humans blocked the Hegemony's demands on the territorial dispute within the Verge with a new argument every time. That woman, Goyle, was skilled negotiator. And Zorah, the Quarian diplomat, wasn't helping him in any way when he took part in some sessions.

Jath'Amon feared the consequences would be bad. The High Hegemon, Dorcador Dhothan, had appointed a call meeting with him to discuss the outcome of the negotiations so far and set up new strategies for future proceedings. The leader of the Batarian Hegemony was already on the line, as Jath'Amon noticed the incoming call.

Jath'Amon answered. "Greetings, High Hegemon," he greeted his superior. No holographic image appeared. It was a simple call.

" _Greetings, Ambassador Amon. I have read the short version of the diplomatic meetings with the Alliance. I assume they are accurate?"_ Dhothan asked.

"They are. The Humans are not willing to move the border a finger past what they call the Elysian Fields, or the Reaches of Khan'mark as they are known to us. Not even if we offer compensations," Jath'Amon replied.

" _That's very unfortunate. The Reaches of Khan'mark are more than promising resourceful wise,"_ the High Hegemon said. The Batarians were able to identify from long range two habitable planets in the region. Other scans and short exploratory expeditions discovered the region of space near the Mass Relay rich in minerals and ores. The Hegemony had already claimed and started a slow process of mining in the rest of the Verge, a sector of space already rich enough, but the Reaches of Khan'mark, or the Elysian Fields as the Humans called it, was a prize worth claiming. _"I don't want to exhaust the diplomatic option yet. Keep talking to them, Ambassador."_

Jath'Amon shook his head in a negative manner. Not only because he knows what the answer would be from the Alliance, but also because the High Hegemon was considering other, less diplomatic options. "High Hegemon, I strongly advise against any sort of hard action against the Humans if diplomatic talks fail."

" _You think I'm stupid, Ambassador?"_ Dhothan sneered. _"I'm not suicidal. We already have problems on Camala, Anhur, and Erszbat. We need to quell the rebellions there before we make any brazen move against the Alliance. But even that is a no go. The only planet we know of theirs is Shanxi. And that's all the other way across the Traverse, near the Turian border."_

"We don't have much to work with. No luck this time," Jath'Amon said with simulated sadness.

" _We will make our own luck when the time comes. But nothing like the High Hegemons did in the Terminus Insurgencies. The galaxy already dislikes us enough. We need the Council's help more than ever… The Leviathan could have been the advantage we needed. Alas, we play the hand we've been dealt to our best. A good day, Ambassador. Keep me appraised with your success, or lack of,"_ Dhothan said before closing the call.

"Bastard," Jath'Amon cursed. "Four eyes and none of them can see the truth," he said before getting up and walking to the window that gave him a good view of the Presidium's main traffic lanes. Skycars of all varieties traversed it in both directions. The more expensive and fancy looking ones belonged to the diplomats, governments, businessmen. The simpler ones belonged to the regular folk who came to, or left from work.

These people knew nothing of the real business that's made behind the curtains, about the workings of the plays of power, of ambition, that their society is subject to without knowing. Jath'Amon wondered when this galactic kettle's contents will explode. It lasted for this long… yet Jath'Amon knew that the Humans might spill it. He had to drag it for as long as possible. This time, the Hegemony can't fight, not even head on. High Hegemon Dhothan is right, they need the Council on their side. But the way his superior put it makes Jath'Amon suspect it'll be a scheme to instigate the Alliance into some violent act and demand the Verge as compensation during a negotiation with the Council's backing.

Until they can move, they need to deal with the uprisings on the three colonies. The galaxy doesn't know about them so far, or so Jath'Amon believes. The STG was too busy with the Humans and Quarians, and a source told him there were tensions between the Union and the Hierarchy. He expected the rebellions on Camala and Erszbat to be put down in the very near future. The Batarian military had decades of experience in putting down armed rebellions. Anhur was somewhat special in the picture of events. A former Fledgling State that was annexed by the Hegemony, it stands on the border of Asari – Terminus space, and close to the Nemean Abyss. They needed to quell that rebellion there before the Hegemony can move its 'enforcers' from the Nemean Abyss into the Verge. Many eyes were focused on Anhur. Mercenaries were already fighting against the Hegemony's External Forces and their 'auxiliary forces' there, mercenaries hired either by the Republics or the Fledgling States. Jath'Amon himself was responsible for providing monetary aid to the rebels.

Then the Leviathan mentioned by the High Hegemon came to mind, the huge ship they found on Jartar, in the Dis System, back in 2163. They had to get rid of the already established Salarian scientists there before towing the Leviathan back to Hegemony space. Although classified information, Jath'Amon was able to read about it. The shitstorm it stirred on the Citadel was a thing to behold, with a SPECTRE, Saren Arterius, sent to investigate what's going on. The Hegemony was moving a dreadnought into the system to take the ship away for technologic study before somebody else did. But, not long before the dreadnought or the SPECTRE arrived in system, the Leviathan was missing, a huge crater in its place. Scans showed that a massive nuclear blast vaporized the entire area. The blast vaporized everything on a 100 kilometers radius, ground zero was the two kilometer long ship. Everything was leveled on a 400 kilometer radius. The surface had been literally cracked. The heat was probably that of a star, in the millions of degrees Celsius. Whoever built and deployed that weapon must be a maniac by any standards.

That construct was supposedly a treasure of technologies. And it was gone. Of course, the cover-up was real. They only knew somebody or something was out there with dangerous toys and they weren't afraid of using them. The STG claimed they had no intel, the Council denied the incident by covering it up as an asteroid impact, the Batarians said they didn't know what it was about. And so, for 17 years, things phased into obscurity. Could it have been the Humans? It couldn't. They were totally unaware of the Citadel until recently, and couldn't have ventured far from their territory. The years didn't match either. They couldn't have expanded so close to the Hades Gamma stellar cluster.

Jath'Amon sighed and then went out to meet with a few associates and eat together. A new series of negotiations will follow the next days. The Verge is large enough for two races to share. Space is vast enough. A new idea came to mind, considering the Alliance's unique FTL travel. No conflict needed to arise from this territorial dispute. Especially not one his government can only fight on the defense. A losing defense most likely.

* * *

 **Arcturus Station, Administrative District**

 **Presidential Office**

President Kevin Montgomery was a very busy person since Humanity made contact with the rest of the galaxy, his shoulders now bearing the weight of a civilization among many. Or three civilizations if he was honest with himself. Humanity was literally the lifeline of the Quarians and Krogans. Throw the Batarians to that mix. The ongoing negotiations with the Batarians weren't getting anywhere. Their ambassador, Jath'Amon, kept pushing for the same terms, only compromising a bit every time. Goyle kept turning him back every time because accepting the Hegemony's offer on territorial exchange would hurt national interests. He was beginning to fear what the Batarians could do.

Humans were starting to leave Alliance space a few at a time, their desire to see the galaxy and the aliens overcoming their fear and xenophobia. Kharak's colonists have shown real interest in leaving Alliance space. He had given interviews since he returned from the Citadel, lots of them. He was very popular with the masses as well. His rival, Donnel Udina, had 15% of the hearts and minds. In the last election, which took place in February 2180, Montgomery beat him with 56% to 30% of the total votes, the remaining 14% taken by two other contenders. Udina was starting to catch up, his xenophobic attitude being in line with what many people thought of the Council.

There had been 10 presidents since the establishment of the Alliance in 2102, Montgomery being the 11th. Two of his predecessors served two terms. Depending on his actions, history will remember as either the greatest president of the Alliance, or the one who sent Humanity on a bloody road to hell. Or, no matter what, still end up walking on a bloody road to hell. That's what he thought were his options right now as he listened to Wrex's story.

"Clan Chief, you do realize your story is a bit hard to believe," he told Wrex as he rubbed his forehead. Wrex simply stood there, no chair tough enough to hold him right now. "Without evidence… I can't mobilize the Alliance for war with a shadowy, elusive enemy that most of the galaxy thinks of as myth."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Wrex's harsh voice answered through a translator. "Political and PR moves aside, that's the sole reason why I accepted your invitation – to tell you about what lurks out there. Thought maybe you would listen."

Montgomery's right hand was at his chin, his giveaway body language that he was thinking things through. "Are you absolutely positive of what you've told me? Wasn't this the result of post traumatic stress disorder, if your species ever suffered from it?" he asked Wrex.

"My race is bred for battle, mister president," Wrex forced himself to spell the formal title. "I have seen death and conflict for the better part of my life as a mercenary. I don't suffer from anything. Those Collectors are out there. And it is only a matter of time until they come after you too, in some shape or form. I've seen what they do. This is no laughing matter. Their weapons are much more advanced than what everyone has. Their technology overall is superior to what the galaxy has. Your faster than light drive aside. We got out of there because of my skill… and because we got lucky."

"I understand that, but why would they do that?" Montgomery asked in return. "I'm trying to put myself in their shoes, try to think and imagine what they want based on what you've told me. And I can't find any reason they would do that other than to cause death and destruction."

Wrex shrugged. "I don't know. All I know for sure is that they pop up from time to time to kidnap us, melt us into some sort of organic paste, conduct experiments on us, turn us into monstrous aberrations, test them against us in combat, and then disappear into the Omega 4 Relay. This smells like the prelude to an invasion to me," the battlemaster answered.

"One in the making for hundreds of years. If the reports are to be believed, the Collectors have been… collecting – guess that's the origin of their name – individuals of different races since Humanity was going through the Renaissance," Montgomery remarked. "Is this the reason you're so proactive in uniting Tuchanka? Prepare for war?"

"If you're hoping to lecture me on peace and all that, then you found yourself the wrong Krogan, president. While I am grateful for Humanity's help, I can also see things for what they are: you need friends. You're helping us now so that we will help you in the future if it comes down to trading blows once more with the Council. You're not doing this simply out of the kindness of your heart. Nobody does it. Never met someone like that. There's always an ulterior motive. Yours is to gain a new friend. Mine is to make sure my kind survives the gathering storm," Wrex said somewhat accusingly. "I am preparing for war. A war that will drag the whole galaxy into its jaws. Sooner or later those pyjacks will come out in force."

"Has anybody investigated this phenomenon? Or, at least, try that mind meld thing the Asari are so fond of?" the president asked to which Wrex shook his head.

"No. Mind melding to find out whether somebody says the truth or not is not considered irrefutable evidence. Somebody can convince itself that he is right and the mind meld won't tell whether it was a lie or not. Put enough thought into brainwashing yourself and you have effectively nullified that method of investigation. Or the Asari could be corrupt…" Wrex explained why mind melding was not considered evidence in any official investigation.

Montgomery stood up from his chair, his hands planted on his desk. He tries to read Wrex's stone face, but he is met with the expression of an overgrown toad that's been through more melees than one would normally be comfortable. "We also believe in what we are doing, Clan Chief," Montgomery's determined voice cut through. "While it also serves national interests, helping the Krogan race is a moral duty as well. Some of our best scientists in genetics and xenobiology have started research in an effort to cure the genophage."

The Krogan's expression suddenly showed surprise if the sudden shift in his expression was any hint. "I didn't say anything about it in public because of all the antipathy this would gain us. But it doesn't mean we won't be giving it our best. You get your people on the right path, astray from the kind of behavior that got you in this nasty situation, and we help you rebuild."

"The Council will hate your guts for this. It will break down any possibility for future relations with them," Wrex pointed out.

"What the Council doesn't know will not hurt them."

Wrex grinned at that response. "Perhaps I had judged you too early, Human," he said with a short, deep laugh.

"And I won't be dismissing your case on the possibility of the Collector threat either," the aging man said. "Before you leave for Tuchanka… I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd sit down and have a long, detailed talk with Intelligence Command about what you've told me."

Wrex nodded. "You've got a deal," he replied before shaking again hands with Montgomery and being escorted outside by an aide.

The president poured himself a glass of water and drank it in a go once he was alone in his office. What Wrex told him resonated with something he was briefed on by the former head of AIC, Director Bourne. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something told him the two might be linked to each other. He sent Wrex to the AIC with the topic. He couldn't risk divulging secrets to the alien, secrets about a few dangers Humanity came across in its brief existence among the stars. He didn't want to believe it either, but it doesn't matter what one believes. The truth stays the same, regardless of beliefs. Perhaps it's also time to reconsider that delay in the next naval buildup.

Two knocks at the door distracted him from his current thoughts. "Yes?" he called out. His secretary's head popped in. "Mister president, Ambassador Irissa is here to discuss the possibility of trade agreements with the Republics and about the Krogan situation, just as scheduled," she informed him.

Montgomery nodded and put the glass down on his desk. "Send her in in a minute," he told her. It was merely a week since the alien embassies opened on Arcturus, all in the same building in the Administrative District, and he was in talks with the Asari ever since. Sometimes he hated having this much decisional power. He could assign somebody else, just as qualified, to deal with them. But, as Humanity's main face on the galactic stage, he saw to negotiations as much as possible. Especially when it was with the Asari at the table. Something about them simply rubbed him the wrong way.

The experience he earns through all the interactions will prove invaluable to the future leaders of Humanity, he'll see to it. Perhaps if the politicians of the 20th century lived today… they would have had different views and would have been more united. But their circumstances were different. They only had to deal with Humans, not aliens who'd want the subjugation of the species. Only other nations who wanted the subjugation of their nations. If they even cared about their country, that is. Even today there are those who look out for their profits, with little care for the masses.

He vanquished those thoughts from his mind for the time being. Ambassador Irissa walked into his office a minute later.

* * *

 **[1]** I'm using three dimensional representation in my story. When one says X by Y, X refers to the bearing on the plane of the ship (the horizontal plane), and Y refers to the vertical plane reported to the imaginary line. The measurement is made counter trigonometric wise, with 0 degrees being directly ahead of the vessel/central point of reference, and measuring to the right. I think it's like this on the submarines. **Long story cut short:** X is the azimuth, and Y altitude (elevation). Just Google "azimuth", go to image results, and the very first picture best describes what I'm talking about here.

* * *

 **NOTE3:** Well, as you can see this chapter had a focus on individual characters. So, what is it that I want to tell you? No spoilers, really. I see some people are pointing certain things in the reviews: why are you doing more of this and less of that / what will happen / will the past have an impact / etc. Let me tell you that this arc will focus on everything between first contact and what barely resembles canon events. It means politics, pretty lots of politics and conflicts (not necessarily military conflict). It will set up things big time for the following two arcs and will offer background info on how the galaxy looks like in my story. And why am I focusing so much on a few groups in the detriment of other groups? **Prometheus-G747** , you insisted on this. Well, it's because I want to finish this story sometime before I die of old age. I have ideas I could develop for the Hanar, Elcor, Drell, Volus… but I really don't have the time to put it down. I must focus on the biggest players due to constraints of time. Otherwise I'd end up updating once two or three months… It's more of a compromise. Also, I try to offer as much diversity as possible, as many characters opinions as I can, and diversify them but keep them in line with what the character actually thinks like. And, through narration, try to expose some of their thoughts. It's kind of a very fluid POV through narration. You can deduce opinions, thoughts and feelings of the characters from the narration that seems to be based on their POV.

 **NOTE4:** I know I haven't got around to answer every review, but I am limited by circumstances. I tend to read them from my phone while at work. And I don't like writing PMs via phone because I'm still not used to touch screen. I hate writing on that shit. And by the time I get home, I either forget or don't open the laptop because I'm tired. Update time might take another blow because of the job and because I have to take care of my Bachelor's Degree project now that my last year as student starts. You might see slower updated because of this. I write on the run, rarely having three or four hours in a row to put my ideas on this digital paper. I hope you can all understand this. **Another important thing,** please don't pester me with "please update X story" messages because it won't have any effect. I like writing, but I can't do it all day. This is a time pass activity and I put it in service to your entertainment. And when I write, I write on what I have inspiration. I really want to update _War of the Worlds_ next because I have a few ideas for it. _The Lost Civilization_ will be the 2nd next. Thank you! **Issues addressed in author notes might not be addressed in PMs if mentioned by the reviewer.**

 **NOTE5:** Next on _TIHoM_ : we see more of Garrus and his investigation; we get to see what Atelas Razea does and the implications of it; more politics and some shadowy work. This is the planned content. I might add more. Or substract from it. Depends. Thank you for reading! **Next chapter name:** _We Will Die Chasing This Feeling_.

 **NOTE6:** Oh, and _The Terran Gambit_ just updated yesterday or so. Go check it out if you haven't already! Latest chapter is a treat!

* * *

 **A STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Apollonir**

 **THANKS TO TheOffensiveAussie**

 **FOR SOME OF HIS IDEAS ON THIS CHAPTER**


	20. Ch 20 - We Will Die Chasing This Feeling

**NOTE1:** Hello, folks! Welcome to another chapter! I know I promised to update my other two stories, but I really had inspiration for this one. Now it's the real deal, I'll update The Lost Civilization with two new chapters. And War of the Worlds as well! Alas, enjoy the chapter! Mistakes on the grammar level might still have slipped by, beware!

* * *

 _The Batarian race is one plagued by misfortune. They had to deal with slavery their whole lives. One individual of lower caste could fall into slavery if the circumstances were bad enough. Their spacefaring age brought them constant strife, both with the galaxy and themselves. They have been subject to numerous covert ops in multiple attempts to topple the Hegemony and institute a more friendly government, thus leading to inner strife between the state and the rebels. I won't debate on the subject, suffice to say that the instigators' argument of higher moral ground doesn't move me. It only caused more suffering for the average citizen. But recent history was especially harsh with them. Their luck didn't necessarily change for the better with Humanity as their new neighbors, or with the emergence of the Reapers as the greater threat._

 _(_ _ **Liara T'Soni,**_ _doctor in archaeology, expert in Prothean society and galactic sociologist,_ _ **Interbellum: Politics of the Galaxy**_ _)_

* * *

 _Oh, the shit storm, as Udina would say, Atelas Razea created… It was truly unexpected, for all sides involved. And everybody tried to use it to further their agenda. It was a catalyst for the storm that was brewing over us. One event leads to another, and so did we come from peaceful negotiations to one step from slugging it out again in a matter of months. The Interbellum was more chaotic than the Reaper War at times. […] It threatened to start a three way war and drastically changed the balance of power._

 _(_ _ **President Anita Goyle**_ _, former Ambassador of the Human Systems Alliance on the Citadel,_ _ **Interbellum: Politics of the Galaxy**_ _)_

* * *

 **Chapter 20: We Will Die Chasing This Feeling**

* * *

 **Petra Nebula, Vetus System**

 **Elysium, Illyria, 2160**

Elysium, nicknamed the Jewel of the Verge, is Humanity's first and most developed colony in the Skyllian Verge. Established 25 years ago when the planet was discovered, its growth rate was on an astronomical scale since the discovery of the Elysian Fields in 2137, a large cluster of stars which Vetus – Elysium's star – is part of. The vast mineral riches discovered in this cluster attracted so many new colonists from Earth and the developed colonies that Elysium's population skyrocketed. A mere 25 years after its establishment, Elysium had a population of 270 million, with a projected population of 490 million in 20 years. It was the 5th largest colony by population, only surpassed by Reach which was home to 410 million people, Horizon with its 580 million, Terra Nova with 621 million inhabitants, and Eden Prime with a population of 679 million.

The capital city of Illyria housed 40 million of the total population of the colony, making it the largest settlement. It also housed the administrative and main military buildings. The AIC had a base as well. It was called Alliance Intelligence Xiphos Base. It was the AIC's main base of operations in this part of Alliance space. It wasn't large by any means. It was actually pretty small and the important parts were underground.

Anderson was in one of the wings in the underground part of Xiphos Base. He stared down the man opposite of him at the interrogation table. His black AIC uniform covered him well. His face was unreadable because of how the lighting was set up, all light sources focused on Anderson.

"Name, rank, service branch, and service number," the man demanded from Anderson.

"Anderson, David Edward. Captain, Systems Alliance Marine Corps, N7 Special Forces, MCN-0806126-134134," Anderson replied. **[4]**

"What was your last mission, Captain?"

Anderson's brows furrowed at that question, seeming annoyed. "You already know that. Why do you keep asking? It's not like you'll get another answer every time."

"Short and to the point, Captain," came the calm, yet threatening voice.

"CSR – combat search and rescue of an AIC team gone dark on an unknown planet, in an unknown system," he answered with professionalism.

"Why was your team dispatched?"

"The _Fulminata_ was the fastest ship with adequate capabilities in the Verge. Distress signals have been picked up from the planet upon arrival. Captain Kahoku deployed the N7 and N6 detachment on board to investigate."

"What did you find on the planet? Where the distress signals have originated from?"

"A large structure, presumably a crashed ship, 2 kilometers at its longest. The AIC corvette was crashed on flat terrain three kilometers from the ship, possibly after an attempted emergency liftoff. We determined that it was the source of the signal."

"The crew of the corvette, the AIC personnel?" the interrogator queried Anderson.

"The crew was dead. One was shot in the back through the pilot's seat. The communications crewmember showed signs of struggle against the attacker. The commanding officer had been killed by two 10mm pistol shots to the chest. The fate of the other 11 is unknown, listed MIA. All in all, the whole scene was a firefight against an unknown opponent that disabled the ship with an accurate shot to the engines before boarding the vessel," Anderson told him.

"What kind of damage has the engine sustained?"

"Similar to ion cannon fire, or laser. The enemy was airborne at first."

"Any clues on who the attacker might be?"

"No concrete evidence, only injuries and minor clues. The attacker walked on two legs, had something akin to claws, was able to fire an M9A pistol, taller than the average Human male, and stronger."

"Your hypothesis is that it isn't Human," the man stated, not asked.

"Yes. An unknown alien life form that attempted to hack into the ship's computers after killing the deck crew."

"How can you tell?"

"The AI attached to the _Fulminata_ observed that most of the data was deleted by the pilot with the commanding officer's confirmation code. The boarders haven't gotten any relevant intelligence, but corrupted data and information that will not jeopardize the Alliance. The attacker attempted to access the computers, the navigation log of the folders already in your possession."

"Did you find the attacker?"

"Negative. Nothing that fits the observations."

"Have you investigated the vicinity of the corvette?"

"We did. The hostile atmosphere made it hard, but we searched with both shipboard sensors and our own eyes. No intelligent hostile was found."

"No intelligent hostile?" the man quoted him.

"Indeed. My team was subjected to an attack by a pack of… monsters once we were about to board the two kilometer long wreck."

"Describe the attacker."

"Bulky, large, green and dark, more machine than flesh, many robotic eyes, large mouth, at least 150 kilograms in weight, in excess of two meters height. They acted like mindless predators that defended their territory. Lost a man to them. Then… robotic zombies crept outside. I'm still not sure, but I think one had an AIC patch on its chest," Anderson recalled the horrific memory.

"When did you leave?"

"As soon as Captain Kahoku gave the word. We had inbound aerial bogeys that appeared out of nowhere. The Kodiak came in hard to get the team out. We retreated to report back here as soon as we could."

"How many aerial bogeys were there, and how did you escape them? The Kodiak is not designed for sharp maneuvers."

"Three. _Fulminata_ fired six Space Sparrow missiles that forced the enemy to disengage. The mission was a bust that moment. The alien aircraft were fast, faster than what we have. I don't exactly know what Alliance Intelligence found there, nor do I know how you found it in the first place, that far away from Human space. But whatever that is… it's screaming evil. And I hope you won't lead it to our doorstep." Anderson said with a hint of fear in his voice.

* * *

 **Terminus Systems, Nemean Abyss**

 **Tortuga, Batarian External Forces bunker**

 **Present day**

In the bunker that served as a secondary command post in the Nemean Abyss for the Batarian External Forces – the branch of the Hegemony's military that was stationed outside of official borders, composed of soldiers with less training and equipped with older gear, or second rate soldiers as Turians call them – Ka'hairal Balak was busy managing the forces under his command. With the current rebellion on Anhur and the rest of Batarian controlled locations in the Terminus requiring extra attention, his forces were stretched thin.

The Hegemony couldn't send many reinforcements his way. The only way to receive them as the long way around – all the way through the other side of the galaxy, avoid Geth space, through secondary transit corridors once in Omega controlled space, and then to Anhur. Aria T'Loak was making it harder for the Hegemony. The rebellion raging now on Anhur was expected to be put down in a month. It's been months now. Balak's forces were bogged down in the ground fights. Their main arms supplier is Illo Nazario, a large Turian arms dealer. The Hegemony's External Forces were his biggest client.

Talking of weapons, Balak received dozens of reports stating that the Batarian and Asari rebels on the colony were using military grade weapons. He was suspecting outside factions for instigating the rebellion. The weapons were not the only hint. But how the uprising started, and its timing, were also peculiar. First, it was on Erszbat that a minor part of the population took to the streets. The protests soon degenerated into violence and riots once Hegemony law enforcement troops used violence to clear the cities' streets. From here it was only a small step to open rebellion.

Shortly after, it happened on Camala as well. With all the propaganda apparatus the Batarian leadership had at its fingers, information spread out. Unrest was observed on Camala, a small planet of great economic significance to the Hegemony because of the Eezo mining industry set up there. But Camala's rebels made use of firearms. No military or law enforcement section was looted before to explain that one. Balak suspected the presence of firearms in the hands of rebels is due to smuggling.

In an unusually open gesture, the Batarians allowed immigration of free citizens of other species, so long as they came from independent colony planets such as those in the Traverse and Terminus and retained non-citizen status during their stay. These strictures were small obstacles compared to the economic lure of Eezo, and soon the planet boasted spaceports and refineries that considerably enriched the Hegemony.

Any person with half a brain could tell that somebody used them to smuggle those firearms to the rebels. Undoubtedly the Council. Most likely the Salarians and Asari. And then Anhur. Same story – rebels got their hands on military grade firearms without any break-ins into military or law enforcement depots being reported. Those happened afterward. Those depots had been looted by armed rebels to boost their resource pool.

So, with the Hegemony's attention on Camala and Erszbat, the Anhur rebellion caught them completely by surprise. It put the Hegemony in a very bad spot. In a way, it was checkmate. Erszbat is among the top food producing planets for the Batarians. Camala is a vital organ of the economy. Anhur is the stronghold on the other side of the galaxy, the staging ground for any Hegemony operation against the Fledgling States, the Asari Republics (and the Council by extension), and the Terminus forces under Omega's banner.

Patriarch, the previous ruler of Omega, was on good terms with the Hegemony. Since Aria T'Loak took over, relations between Omega and the Hegemony soured drastically. Aria wanted to control all of Terminus space. She bashed head on with the Hegemony for that. Multiple small scale fights erupted in the past 150 years.

Balak knew he had to do with what he had. There were small chances of receiving reinforcements from home. He drafted Batarian pirates from the Nemean Abyss's roster of 'enforcers' loyal to the Hegemony to supplement his forces. He knew of the consequences he'd face if he was to lose Anhur. The High Hegemon would have his head.

Balak checked his omnitool for any messages in the inbox. The standard weekly updates from his information network was in. Four of them came later than the usual hour. But they were there. Balak simply scrolled through then to see if anything was amiss. Everything seemed alright. Balak's using a network of informants to keep him appraised with the latest developments, as well as to send orders to the Hegemony loyal warlords and pirates out there. Communications infrastructure wasn't top notch here in the Terminus. And there was a high risk of the transmissions being intercepted by a third party, thus compromising operations. Cryptology was his friend, the keys to decrypt the messages being unique for every agent he had.

He sent an update of orders to his network and resumed planning. Little did he know that half of his network wasn't totally his at this moment.

* * *

 **Sahrabarik System, Omega Station**

 **Kenzo District, Batarian safe house**

In the fight torn district of Kenzo, the Batarian Hegemony had one important safe house used by an agent of Balak's network. The prolonged instability and violence generated by clashes between the Blood Pack and a local group of thugs made this district perfect for relocating their safe house. Even Aria's eyes and ears were scarce here. The spy and local agent for the hidden Batarian forces on Omega resided in this safe house.

Resided – the past tense. For the events unfolding in the house were that of Balak's nightmare. But no eyes loyal to him were witnessing this. He'd never find out. At least not until it was too late.

"We've got him," Anto said into the communications device attached to his ear, with a little microphone extending to his mouth.

" _Good to hear. I assume you've followed my list, took them in the order I've given you,"_ Aria spoke on the other end.

"We did," Anto replied. "He's the last one."

" _Have you found the decryption key?"_

"We did. Made him confirm it for us."

" _Then get rid of him and make it look like a firefight between the Blood Pack and the Grim Skulls. Don't leave traces. Not even in his omnitool."_

"Copy that," Anto said as the line went dead. Anto is a Batarian, just like the one in front of his pistol. The difference between Anto and his target is that Anto grew up as a slave until he escaped the Hegemony. He bears the scars of his low caste on his skin, like marked cattle. He had listened to the man's pleas for mercy for the past few minutes. Anto had no mercy for Hegemony agents. He pulled the trigger and a large mass effect round slammed through his heart, through his flesh and out the back. The Hegemony agent fell dead in a pool of red blood.

"Bring that Turian body and leave it in the doorway," Anto ordered his men. "And the Krogan. Leave the Krogan in the room. Simulate a damn firefight. Throw a grenade or two after you're done."

It will be too late by the time anyone finds out what's really going on.

* * *

 **Citadel, Zakera Ward**

 **Archangel Hideout**

Garrus is a patient man. Or so he thought. But it depends on the person's definition of patient. Merely a week into the investigation and they had nothing to show that he and his colleagues from Hierarchy Intelligence were working on the case, nothing aside from constantly listening to Pallin's and Sparatus' calls, a few terabytes worth of regular C-SEC transmissions, and an extensive C-SEC schedule.

He got up from the computer with a loud growl to fetch himself some water. The apartment they were staying in was dubbed The Archangel Hideout by the team. And the team had only three members: Garrus – the leader; Metiana – the tech expert; and Casius – analyst, infiltrator and interrogator. All of them were proficient in combat. Apparently Metiana works at an electronics shop here in the ward as a cover, while Casius is employed as nonmilitary personnel at the Turian garrison on the Citadel, something about data analysis.

One day they were here, the other they were doing their cover-up job. He was the only one working on the case 24/7. His disguise when he arrived was as IT freelancer, yet he didn't even pretend to be that. No time for that. He has a traitor to rout out. He walked to the kitchen and poured himself a large can of water.

As he was about to take the step toward the exit of the kitchen, he saw his reflection on the metallic surface of the furniture. He thought it was someone else. Garrus instinctively reached for the sidearm but it wasn't there. Barely now did he remember that it was his new look for the time being. The wonders of modern technology. Programmable pigment cells had been introduced into his skin to change his skin color, the color of his face plates, and even the color of the markings on his face. In fact, he looked nothing like Garrus Vakarian. He averted his gaze from the reflection and walked back to his computer.

"This is getting us nowhere," he complained.

"This kind of work takes time, kid," Casius told him from his computer. Being older than Garrus he allowed himself to call him a kid. "Thought you got that when you were after that Salarian maniac… what was his name..? Sal-… Sal-… something with Sal."

"Saleon," Garrus finished for him.

"At least he put you chase false leads," Metiana said while monitoring something at her own post. "Spirits know it's a lot more interesting than waiting for something to happen…"

"They just have to make a move and we get them. That Salarian SPECTRE didn't give us his lead if he knew nothing would happen. Somebody's jury rigged that communications node from C-SEC's servers for a purpose. Keep your ears on the surveillance system."

"I should be out there in the field, looking for clues," Garrus said as he sat down and resumed his work. "It was stupid of Valern to confront Sparatus directly with that message from the Asari admiral. They'll keep a low profile for a time now."

"Whatever they're doing they'll have to make a move to accomplish their goals. With us and the STG keeping tabs on Pallin and Sparatus… I say we have good chances of finding something," Metiana said.

"Hey, check this out!" Casius suddenly said.

"What have you got?" Garrus asked after making his way right to his side, shortly followed by Metiana.

"Check this out. I've been looking with my VI through the past year's arrests and bailouts archives I've been able to get my hands on," Casius said while his VI highlighted some results. "There was a rise in the number of narcotics traffickers arrested in the last six months, the vast majority of them Salarians."

"What have they been trafficking?" Metiana asked.

"Various, but most prevalent is K14, a Salarian drug that's popular with Asari and Salarians. Nothing too bad for them, but deadly for Turians. That's not important. What's off is the following statistic," he answered. "Almost all of them have been bailed out because the charges were very minor and they served a week or two at most. Then they're caught again, brought in again, bailed out again… the same names pop up almost periodically," Casius explained and turned to Garrus for some input from the former C-SEC officer.

As if on cue, Garrus replied. "I was in the Investigation Division. Dealt with crimes mostly. Didn't work on any drug trafficking case. Although it is particularly odd seeing this… How were they arrested? Who was on the cases?"

"Enforcement and Investigations, Detective Chellick."

Chellick, one of Garrus' oldest and best friends at C-SEC used to complain about how he kept arresting the drug dealers without finding who they were working for. Every time he thought he had a lead or made a breakthrough, his suspects were released from custody because of a loophole in the laws. Being caught with minor amounts of drugs wasn't sufficient to be jailed for a long time, even more so when you were bailed out by somebody. But the money was always paid from unverified accounts and that was not according to law.

"He was reassigned from that task to tracking down a weapons trafficking ring on the Citadel," Garrus continued. "He was pissed off that his direct superior took the case from him. Curious how ...the frequency of these arrests plummets once he's no longer investigating."

"This is fishy," Metiana remarked. "What does C-SEC gain from this? The only ones who have to gain from this are the drug traffickers. Again, where were they arrested?"

Another image pops up on the screen, this one a rendition of the Citadel's general plan. "Lower wards, sewers, maintenance tunnels… mostly where the Keepers go to from time to time," Casius answered. "Spirits know this station has more secret passages running along it, leading into the depths of it, more than there were trenches on Menae during the Rebellions. They could be using the tunnels to smuggle the drugs. They could even have laboratories set up down there."

"Any arrests in the other wards for similar reasons, in similar places?" Garrus asked.

Casius' VI ran an analysis and compared the data sets. A new report appeared on the screen. "Yes, but a lot fewer. Zakera Ward saw 80% of these arrests because of Chellick's efforts."

"Ok… now… how does this help our investigation? It's fishy, indeed, but it might not be related to what we're after," Metiana said.

Garrus seemed to think it over for a few moments. "It's worth checking out. Casius, send me a report of what you have – places in the Zakera Ward where they've been apprehended, names, faces, the lot," he said as he moved toward the locker.

"What're you doing, kid?" Casius asked.

"Going to have a talk with Chellick."

"No, no, no! That's a bad idea," Metiana chimed in. "We don't want anyone to know we're investigating. I suggest we wait, do more digging, and see if we can link this to any other suspicious activities – other than the fact that the bails are paid from anonymous accounts, something concrete."

Garrus put the light Turian bulletproof vest on his torso before covering it with more casual looking clothes. "You do that. We can't afford the luxury to take our time. There's only the three of us. I'm going out."

"Kid…" Casius called after him before he left through the door. "Don't blow this op."

"I won't."

* * *

 **Citadel, Zakera Ward**

 **Flux Bar & Nightclub**

Garrus walked into the nightclub known as Flux shortly after Chellick did. He followed his colleague since he left the C-SEC HQ, melting into the people on the street, but in visual range of Chellick who seemed upset. He spotted Chellick sitting at the bar, an Asari maiden taking a sit to his left. Garrus decided to wait for the maiden to leave, hopefully without Chellick in tow, and thought of mingling with the people.

His attention was caught by a Human female standing at the bar, with her back to Chellick. Thinking of this as his best chance to kill time and keep an eye on his former colleague, Garrus walked to the woman. Unlike the vast majority of Humans he'd seen, she had red hair and blue eyes. A rather unique combination now that he tried to recall the hair and eye color of those he'd seen.

"Hello! What would you like to drink?" she asked Garrus as he leaned on the bar.

"Taetrian Rum, with cinnamon essence," he ordered. The waitress took out a glass designed for Turians and filled a fourth of it with alcohol. "Say, what's a lone Human doing on the Citadel? Working at a bar."

The woman glanced at him as she put the bottle below the table. "Not interested in Turians if that's what you're playing at," she responded with a little smile that radiated confidence.

"Oh, but I'm not playing anything," Garrus answered as he had a look in Chellick's direction. He was talking to the Asari maiden. He focused back on the Human in front of him. "I'm genuinely curious. I've seen Humans at the Alliance Embassy and around the Presidium. But not here in the Wards."

"Huh, that explains why everybody's looking at me for more than one second," she said. "Today's my second day here. Doran, the Volus owner, thought hiring me over the other two Asari would attract more clients. To see the Human in flesh and bone!" she said as her hands moved in a circular fashion, describing a circle with her at the center of it. He'd seen Shepard do that when they were at Galaxy Lounge, the restaurant on Arcturus Station that was opened by a Human-Quarian consortium.

"So you're a waitress? Bartender?"

"Of sorts."

"Why'd you leave Alliance space? Aren't you afraid of aliens?"

She laughed at his question. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained. I'm not one of those who like sitting at home all day long, all their lives. There's a galaxy out there to explore. I want to see it before I die. Most people only see the corner of the galaxy they've been born into. I don't want to be like them. I want to see the world for what it is, with my eyes, not virtual reality." Garrus was genuinely surprised by the response. It did make sense, though. "Unlike many people back home, I don't hold a grudge for Shanxi. Left as soon as there was clearance to visit alien space."

"Where are you from?" Garrus asked.

"I was born in Acropolis, on Mars. Spent the better part of my childhood on the Red Planet. Not a lot to see on Mars, really. It's not recommended to stay outside the domes without a suit for more than a few hours, with all the terraforming done by the Alliance. So I left as soon as I could, at 18 years old. Been traveling across Human space ever since, taking minor jobs just to have enough to drink, eat, sleep, and travel."

"I imagine your parents miss you," Garrus said. He glanced in Chellick's direction again. He seemed to get annoyed at the maiden's company.

"I keep in touch with them. Besides, my sister's still with them. They aren't alone. By the way, name's Rita," she said and extended her right hand over the bar out of habit. Garrus' habit of shaking hands with Humans since his stay with them kicked in and he reached for her arm. It felt so soft to the touch, _'definitely a young woman'_ he deduced. Rita cocked an eyebrow and half a smirk was plastered on her face. "Unlike many other aliens, you seem awfully comfortable with shaking hands. Heard it was a Human only thing," she remarked.

' _Oh, snap!'_ Garrus thought. He had to think of something, and fast. "Comes with the profession," he said. "If you want to have success as a reporter, you want to chase the best stories. Your species has been the best story in the past months. The habit rubs on you after shaking a few hands for interviews," he said, finding the most reasonable excuse he could think of. "Name's Lucius."

"Well, Lucius, you're the first half decent Turian I spoke to," Rita said, Garrus noticing her looking somewhere else, behind him. "Been nice chatting, but I've got work to do. See you around!" she said and left with a plate full of drinks to a table.

Garrus drank half of his remaining rum and moved to where Chellick was seated. He managed to send the maiden away. He noticed Garrus approaching, but his eyes didn't betray any recognition. Garrus took this as a good sign.

"Detective Chellick from C-SEC?" he asked while sticking to the role of the reporter.

"Yeah, that's me. Who's asking?" he asked between two sips from his drink.

"Lucius Vextus," he came up with a family/clan name on the spot. "I'm a reporter on an investigation into drug trafficking here on the Citadel. I've heard that you've worked on a case to bring down a smuggling cartel until recently."

Chellick put his drink down and turned to face Garrus. "And where have you heard that from?" he asked. Garrus was convinced now, he was really upset from work.

"Inside C-SEC source. Do you have a minute for a few questions? It will help big time."

Chellick looked at the Turian before him. Something felt eerily familiar at this man, although he hadn't seen him before. Although he wanted to dismiss him, his gut instinct told him to entertain him a bit more. "Off the record," Chellick said.

"Off the record," Garrus agreed. "Is it true that a large Salarian cartel has made an appearance on the Citadel?"

"Very likely. Although they seem to simply sell the drug, K14. They don't engage in violent activities, gang fights… robberies… They just smuggle the damn thing and I wasn't able to find the source," Chellick said.

"Who's been assigned to tracking down the cartel?"

"Lantar Sidonis, one of our newer detectives," Chellick answered briefly.

"I've also heard that most of the arrests you've presided over have been near the maintenance tunnels. Can you comment on this?" Garrus asked.

"I don't know what exactly they are doing deep in those tunnels. We're not allowed to go there, and, to get in, we need to obtain permission from higher ups. Many have gone missing while exploring those tunnels. Including C-SEC officers on a search and rescue mission. I think you know all too well the rumors of the Keepers who drag those they find there to the cleaning dumps," Chellick answered.

It was true. There were those unlucky enough to stray too close to the tunnels used by the Keepers, mostly during the late night cycle when the Keepers are cleaning the station. People went missing and search and rescue operations have been mounted by C-SEC. A few officers who ventured deep into the tunnels have never emerged. That's why there's a restriction on venturing into those tunnels. People perhaps mistaken for garbage, or some else obscure reason the Keepers had to make them disappear.

"Intersting…" Garrus said.

"Bet if there was will to bring them down the higher ups would do something about it. Pallin isn't moving a talon in this direction," Chellick commented. "If you ask me, it's almost as if C-SEC wants to let those traffickers go once the bail is paid. One wonders what's actually happening. And I fear the answer is somewhere in those Spirits forsaken tunnels," he finished speaking. Garrus watched him as he finished his alcohol in a few moment of silence and left the bar.

' _I must go see what's exactly going on in those maintenance tunnels,'_ Garrus thought to himself. He wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't.

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Alliance – Quarian Embassy**

"Ma'am, I'm telling you, we still don't have the full image of the battle," the Human male told a Turian woman. The man was working here at the embassy. That much Atelas figured out. "We don't know exactly where each unit was deployed during the battle, especially Turian units."

"Please, you must know something! It's of great importance for me to know. It's ancient tradition for my people to go on a pilgrimage to visit their loved one's site where they fell," the woman explains to the man. "Please… I have to go. For my peace at the very least…" she begged.

"Ma'am, you can visit the Shanxi Military Cemetery where the dead have been buried. That's where your husband is most likely to be buried if he was killed in action," the embassy staff member tried to explain, but the Turian woman didn't budge. She kept staring at him. "Ah," the man sighed, "what was his unit?" he finally asked.

"Lieutenant Velus Tanetil, 2nd Company, 1st Battalion, 2nd Brigade, 27th Legion," she answered the question with renewed vigor.

The man introduced the data into his terminal and brought up the result of the search. "1st Battalion of the 2nd Brigade was deployed in the woods to the west of Tianxia. Many are still missing in action according to prisoner accounts," he finally told her what she wanted to hear.

"Thank you," the Turian woman told the man. She then turned and reached for a little Turian boy. Atelas always found Turian children to be cute. Their little frame, their face plates still growing, their little heads enclosed by their face plates, their eyes sparkling with youth and hope. She recognized him as a boy because of how his mandibles didn't extend very much backward, and the head fringes were growing longer. The child jumped down from the chair he was seated on.

"What did the Human say, _mada_?" The little kid asked. Atelas recognized _mada_ as mother, spoken in an untranslated Turian dialect, perhaps a minor one from Palaven or its colonies.

"Where we could find _padu_ ," she answered the child's question as they strolled away and into another part of the embassy, the one with the words _ALLIANCE TRAVEL PERMITS_ at the entrance. The Human Systems Alliance was taking steps to interface their tourism and travel system with the Citadel's. They already opened a website to the extranet where you could submit a request for an ATP – or Alliance Travel Permit – if you wanted to travel in Alliance space. Although very few did so far, she had no doubt many would follow.

"NEXT!" the woman that serviced the line Atelas was waiting at shouted. Atelas moved forward now. "How can we help you today, ma'am?" the woman in formal office clothes asked.

"Hello," Atelas said. "Uhm… I would like to request political asylum," she straight out said it. The woman's eyebrows shot upward, her eyes widening a bit. She seemed lost for a second.

"Uh… please hold on a moment," she said while she checked something on her computer. "Ma'am, we don't have an asylum application fill form for members of other species," the woman told Atelas.

"What? Surely I can fill that one?" she asked in return.

The woman thought it over before giving an answer. "Ma'am, I'm not sure it would be in accordance with legislature. I can't accept a form filled by you at this moment in time. A special form for any nonhuman must be promulgated first."

"You don't understand," Atelas tried to reason. "I have nowhere to live, nowhere to work at in Citadel space. My own government is oppressing me, they're trying to make my life hell… I could even be killed."

The woman leaned back in her chair and looked at one of the Marines standing in the room as security. The soldier acknowledged that knowing look and approached Atelas and the embassy employee. Perhaps he was paying attention to them beforehand.

"Please, you can't send me back out there," she reiterated and leaned a bit over the desk.

The Marine approached them. He was in his T-Kev full body armor. Atelas looked sideways at him. His armor was the standard dark blue with black areas of the Marines. The flag of the Systems Alliance was painted in more suitable colors for the camo on his right rerebrace **[2]** , the left one having the insignia of the unit. The insignia of the division was that of an eagle holding an olive branch in its beak, a pair of arrows in the left claw and a scepter in the right claw. Below the insignia were the inscriptions _11DIV – 2MREG – 1BAT_ , indicating that he was part of the 1st Battalion, 2nd Marine Regiment, 11th Marine Security Guard Division. His rifle was slung over his shoulder.

"Ma'am…" the soldier said. Atelas didn't recognize his rank, but the two chevrons on his right rerebrace, just below the Alliance flag, made her think he wasn't a high ranking soldier.

Atelas looked back at the woman across the desk. "You have to help me, please. There's nowhere I can go. They've seen me making my way to your embassy. There is nowhere I can go in Citadel space without the matriarchs' ire following me," she spoke now with louder voice, thus attracting the attention of almost everyone in the room. She knew she was taking a risk. But she hoped it would pay off, not be refused. Perhaps this was to be her luck?

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the human female said apologetically, "but neither me, nor anyone else can accept any application for asylum from any nonhumans at this moment in time."

"I can teach Human biotics, I'm sure you have them. I'm not a leech to live off society's back. I'm quite proficient in biotic combat."

As the scene was unfolding in the reception, three ambassadors were approaching from the corridor that leads to Goyle's and Rael's offices. Goyle, Rael'Zorah and Jath'Amon were walking together toward the exit.

"I will pass forward your proposals, Ambassadors Goyle and Zorah," Jath'Amon's deep voice said. "It was a most fruitful meeting. Thank y-" he wanted to continue, but was distracted by the scene they just stumbled upon.

"What's going on here?" Rael asked as he detached himself from the group of three. He looked at the Marine for clarification.

"Sir, I was about to politely ask the Asari civilian to follow me outside."

"Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"She was making a scene, sir. Regulations dictate that we maintain peace and order in the embassy, and the madam here is acting more and more erratic."

Goyle looked at the Asari and a look of recognition flashed over her eyes. "Admiral Atelas Razea?" she asked. At first, she didn't recognize her at all due to her civilian, almost human like attire.

"Ambassador Goyle… actually it's just Atelas Razea now. I'm no longer an admiral. Or part of the Unified Fleet," she replied after calming down, hoping Goyle would help her. The two had spoken to each other while Atelas was a prisoner, shortly after the Surrender at Relay 314. Jath'Amon looked between the two, wondering what the background was.

"Apologies," Goyle said a bit dumbstruck, "for I didn't recognize you at first. What is the cause for the scene?"

"I am seeking political asylum," Atelas simply said. "The Republics hate me since I've returned home, blaming every aspect of the war on me. They took my job, my home, my holdings, my possessions… I'm not even feeling safe walking down the street if I'm honest with you. Who knows when a crazy person out there simply shoots me out of… fanaticism and hatred?" she gave a more coded explanation to the Human and Quarian officials.

Goyle turned to look at the Human woman. "Emily, why didn't she receive an asylum fill form?" she simply asked.

"Ma'am, the legislature for asylum doesn't extend to nonhumans. The Parliament is working in that sense, but there's nothing out yet," she explained.

"I know that," Goyle said. "But according to Article 14 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights, Revision of 2110 by the Alliance Parliament, everyone has the right to seek and to enjoy in other countries / colonies / sovereign states asylum from persecution. Please provide her with the printed and digital forms." **[3]**

Goyle turned around to face the Batarian official. "I apologize for the interruption, Ambassador. But, rest assured, I'm glad that we've been able to settle and agree on the most pressing matters. Would it be alright if we make an appointment in a week from today at the Batarian Embassy?"

Jath'Amon nodded. "Of course. My associates will contact your embassy for the exact hour. I'll make preparations in that direction. Thank you," he said and left the embassy.

"I'll be in my office, in case anybody wants to see me," Rael said and walked away. He had a call with Daro'Xen scheduled.

Goyle turned her attention to the Asari in the room. Emily, the embassy employee, had already printed the application and a chip with the digital form. Atelas took them.

"Please follow me, madam Razea," Goyle said. "Emily, I'll be busy for an hour."

* * *

The two entered Goyle's office after a two minute walk through the embassy's corridors. Goyle offered Atelas to sit down in the guest's chair while she took her seat behind her desk.

"I must say, I'm very surprised to see you seeking asylum. Especially with the Alliance."

"It's the safest choice I could make, Ambassador," Atelas said. "Everything that happened was blamed on me. My rivals, who were much more resourceful than a matron of my age and standing is, took advantage of it and got rid of me. I guess they don't want an aspiring, promising young officer like me grow too much in the military."

"Hm… I see. Alright, if you would like to, we could proceed with filling that application for asylum."

"Of course."

Goyle asked the dumb AI that helps her manage her work to record, both audio and video, this process for future reference, and as proof.

"Now," Goyle started, "do you know how to write using the English alphabet?"

"No."

"According to Alliance laws, if the applicant has no knowledge of how to write the paper forms, another person can assist the applicant with filling them. I can help you do that, but not without your express consent. Do you accept me as your assistant?"

"I do," Atelas offered short, to the point answers.

"We will first fill the papers, then the digital application that will go hand in hand with the papers. Let us begin. Do you want to apply for withholding of removal as well?"

"What does withholding of removal mean?"

"It will protect you from being returned to a home nation that threatens your life or freedom."

"Then yes, I wish to apply for withholding of removal as well."

"Family name?" Goyle asked as she prepared to write down with a pen.

"Razea."

"Given name?"

"Atelas."

"Any other names, including maiden names?"

"None."

"You don't reside in the Alliance, so… we will be skipping this part. "Gender?"

That question was followed by silence, until Atelas spoke. "Every other race views Asari as females. The answer is female."

"Marital status?"

"Not married."

"City, country, planet, and date of birth?"

"Serrice, Republic of Edosh, Thessia, March 3rd, 1620 CE."

"Present citizenship?"

"Edoshi and Standard Thessian, accepted in every corner of the Asari Republics."

"Nationality at birth?"

"Edoshi."

"Race, ethnic, or tribal group?"

"Ruavan Asari."

"Religion?"

"Siari."

"When did you last leave your home state? The exact date, please."

"I've left Edosh more than 200 years ago. But, if home nation extends to Thessia because of our political organization and relatively united race, I've left Thessia two days ago, October 20th, 2180."

"That will work. Next, what is your native language and dialect?" Goyle continued to read the relevant questions and fill the forms as they went along.

"Standard Thessian, Ruavan dialect."

"Any other languages that you speak fluently?"

"Salarian Standard."

"You might want to study English if your application is accepted. It will make things easier. Children?"

"None."

"Then we shall skip the next few pages… Information about your background. The last address where you lived before coming here, and what time period?"

"Thessia, Republic of Armali, city of Armali, Sel'Movi District, street 641-F, number 44, 21st floor, apartment 212. Between October 20th 2180 and…" she tried to remember but had to check on her omnitool for a copy of the contract, "…and June 1st 2090."

"Present address?"

"None. I'm homeless right now."

"Uh… this might complicate things a bit. Let's go on for now. What about your education? List all the institutions you've been through, including the time period and their addresses. Start with your most recent one."

She used the omnitool again to check the addresses and time period which she gave as she enumerated them. "Dardana Isona Academy of High Officers, Armali Naval Academy, Huntress Training Institution of Armali, Edoshi Huntress Institute…" were the most notable ones.

"Name and address of your most recent employer, your occupation, and the time period you were employed."

"Asari Unified Fleet Command, Thessia, Republic of Armali, city of Armali, Triumph Plaza. Ranked Admiral, liaison to the Citadel Joint Fleets, and commanding officer of the Asari – Salarian Expeditionary Fleet. Between 15th May 2180 and 30th June 2180."

"Full names of your parents, their city of birth, and current location if they are not deceased."

"My _maai'a_ , mother who gave birth to me, was Helari Razea, died of old age 162 years ago. My _maai'a selai_ , the second mother, or father in your culture, was Keliada T'nerus, presumed deceased," Atelas answered.

Goyle cocked an eyebrow at that. "Presumed?" she asked for clarification.

"Last time we heard from her was in 1828, during the Geth Uprising. She fought as a volunteer for the first Quarian Republic. We assume she was killed in combat by the Geth."

"Do you fear harm or mistreatment if you return home, to Thessia?"

"I would fear harm and mistreatment anywhere where the matriarchs have clawed their way in. That includes all of Council space, Illium, or the Terminus Systems."

"Have you or your family members ever been accused, arrested, charged, detained, interrogated, convicted and sentenced, or imprisoned?"

"No."

"Did you travel through or reside in other nations' sovereign space before coming to us?"

"No. Only in Asari space, on Thessia."

"Have you or your parents ever applied for and/or received any lawful status in other states?"

"No."

"Have you ever ordered, incited, assisted or otherwise participated in causing harm or suffering to any person because of his or her race, religion, nationality, member in a social group or political views?"

"No. I have killed during my military career, but only because of mission parameters. And they were pirates, smugglers, mercenaries, or part of any other hostile faction."

"Well… this would be the relevant fields for your situation. Please write here your name in your native dialect. The next part will be completed by me as your assistant when applying for asylum," Goyle clarified and proceeded to complete the last part. "The digital one will be sent to the Alliance, to the Office of Colonial Affairs since they're the ones tasked with immigration and this type of activities, and to the Bureau of Investigations," the ambassador said by purposefully omitting the Alliance Intelligence part. "You should receive an answer if you've made it to the interview part in less than a week."

* * *

 **Epsilon Eridani System, Alliance Heavy Shipyards**

 _ **SSV Normandy**_ **, Starboard observation port**

Anderson stood a mere meter from the window that offered him the perfect view of the small docks that served any ship below cruiser weight. The Heavy Shipyards are a marvel of spacefaring Humanity, a product of ambition, ingenuity, hard work, and above all, necessity. For necessity is the main dynamo of everything. Anderson once thought what pushed the Alliance to build this gigantic space construct when he was a Marine. Of course, when he was a trooper, the Heavy Shipyards weren't this large. They grew at an amazing pace after the Insurrection.

Anderson felt pride fill his chest. There simply was something special, something he couldn't exactly put his finger on, when it comes to watching your own people's military hardware. Even though his reasons for joining the Navy weren't truly what he wanted, he felt content with the status of his military career. He changed branches of service for the same principle he first enlisted: patriotism and to protect those he loved. It also allowed him to be taken more serious and push one of the military's most important laws with Hackett's support – the Hackett-Anderson Protocol.

He watched as the Heavy Shipyards shrunk more and more as the _Normandy_ was pulling away from the docks. They were to rendezvous with elements of the Second Fleet, Fourth Fleet, and the ships under Rear Admiral Mikhailovich's command for war games.

One might wonder why the ship has a window. Shepard even asked him about it. Anderson recalls his answer to him pointing out that windows are structural weaknesses. _"Somewhat true. Only that this room's inner walls are reinforced. And if we're getting shot at… then things have gone horribly wrong. It's not like the Normandy was designed to take hits. We go in, put a dagger in their backs, and get out before they even feel the pain. Besides, the view helps quite a lot when on long deployments. I'm telling this from experience. This is a welcome addition if you ask me."_

It was a day just like today, 20 years ago, when the ship he was stationed on, the _SSV Fulminata_ , responded to an emergency FTL SOS signal from an AIC corvette. He still has to deal at night with the nightmarish aliens his team fought on Jartar. How much of a technological disparity truly was between Humanity and whoever was behind the two kilometer ship and the fighter craft that downed a corvette with pin point accurate shots to the engines.

" _Space is vast, dark… and monsters lurk in that darkness."_ These words were spoken to him by the former AIC director after the _Fulminata_ returned to Elysium. The same words were shared with Captain Adama three years later, as the captain confessed to Anderson then after the bombing mission on Jartar. Ever since, Adama and the _Ebony Star_ became part of the Ghost Fleet, a ramification of Phoenix Contingency. He hasn't heard from the man since his covered up transfer in 2166. Anderson himself found out about the Ghost Fleet later on, in 2170.

The _Normandy_ was now well clear of the docks and out of the way, already in the Outbound FTL Lane – a region of intrasolar space restricted to any sort of traffic other than outbound vessels. There was the Inbound FTL Lane, reserved for ships programmed to arrive via FTL in the system. He barely saw the small tear in space as the ship went into FTL.

In a darkness as black as hyperspace the demons lurk, the people unaware of their existence, totally unprepared. _'We will be ready,'_ he told himself with determination. Humanity, and, most importantly, Kahlee, had to be protected from those monsters lurking in the dark, waiting to pounce on us.

* * *

 **Apien Crest, Trebia System**

 **Orbit over Aventen,** _ **THW Verrikan**_

Fleet Admiral Irix Coronati **[1]** , Chief of Naval Operations for the Turian Hierarchy and commanding officer of the Hierarchy's First – also known as the Palaven Defense Fleet – and Second Fleets, stood aboard the bridge of the dreadnought _Verrikan_ , one of the newer Impera-Class dreadnoughts.

The ship was in orbit of the planet Aventen, first planet from the local star. Multiple military installations had been set up over Aventen. Its main use since the Krogan Rebellions was that of a shooting range for ships. Today Coronati was observing how the new ammunition for dreadnoughts would perform. In a joint effort with the Asari Republics, Salarian Union and the Vol Protectorate to improve their capabilities for a possible future war against the Alliance, the big three came up with a new type of mass accelerator ammunition for their warships as discussed at the war summit.

This new ammunition was an advanced armor piercing mass accelerated slug designed to defeat the thick armor fitted on Alliance warships. They had tested it on a smaller scale for cruisers and frigates. Now it was time for the dreadnought caliber slug to be tested. The dreadnought _Verrikan_ just finished aligning its spinal cannon with a large armor plate that served as their target. The thickness of the armor plate they were about to shoot at was on par with the estimated effective thickness of Alliance battle plate mounted on Spirit battleships and Ares cruisers.

The standard mass accelerator slug isn't designed to penetrate deep into the ship, but to deliver as much kinetic energy on contact and rip off chunks of hull plating, thus exposing the inside of the ship to the void and cause violent atmospheric venting and other damage that could effectively take the opposing ship out of combat. This slug was special. It was shaped like a Human bullet and had a tungsten core with tungsten tip. The slug was heavier than standard ones, weighing 25 kilograms – 5 more than standard dreadnought mass accelerated slugs. The 20 kg slug became standard for Citadel races after the Krogan Rebellions. In a similar way to NATO's STANAG (Standardization Agreement) policy, the Council species, at the behest of the Hierarchy, decided to adopt common calibers and create interchangeable parts for firearms to facilitate the war effort if they were to fight against a common foe again.

"We are ready to fire, sir," the weapons officer reported.

"Fire on my mark," Coronati ordered. "Five, four, three, two, one, mark!"

The slug that was loaded in the spinal cannon's barrel was accelerated to more than 4,000 kilometers per second. A gentle hum told the bridge crew that the slug cleared the barrel. All eyes were on the target. The slug raced toward the chunk of armor, leaving a blue tail behind due to element zero. The slug traversed the void and slammed into the target. The tungsten tip pierced the armor plate and started to peel off with the outer jacket. The tungsten core that was separated from the tip proceeded to pierce forward, going through the full five meters of military alloy and exiting through the other side. The slug continued its flight towards the local star, Trebia, where it would finish its journey.

"Sir, good effect on target. We've pierced the armor plate clean," an observer stated the obvious. He was the attaché from the research and development team.

Coronati approached him and congratulated him. "Congratulations, doctor. Your team got fantastic results in this short time," he said and then turned to General Oraka. "Congratulations, General. Without you it wouldn't have been possible to coordinate so efficiently with our allies and get these results."

"Thank you, Fleet Admiral," Oraka responded. "The Salarians and Asari will test the slugs on their own ships the following days. Considering the success we've had, I'd be surprised to hear they fared worse."

"Indeed. Send an update to General Corinthus and Palaven Command," he ordered to the communications officer before turning back to Oraka and the scientist. "What of our troops' kinetic barriers upgrade? Cybernetic warfare capabilities for the Navy?"

"Kinetic barriers are an issue across all of Citadel space," Oraka started. "We'd need to make the equipment heavier to house a larger power source capable to sustain barriers that would react to the lower velocity of Human bullets. That's what my men have concluded after an analysis of our technology," the General replied.

"That is achievable in the near future," the scientist said. "As you know, we've been trying to make armor lighter while offering the same, or better protection. This simply accelerates the time table. With enough funding for the right team, we will have a prototype for the Hierarchy's soldiers in a year at most. As for cyber warfare capabilities, we are still working. We have come up with stop gap measures to prevent another disaster. This must do until more complex and reliable solutions are developed."

Coronati nodded. "Very good. I'm glad to hear it. Thank you, doctor," he dismissed the scientist and budged Oraka in a manner that said 'walk with me'. Coronati walked ahead of Oraka who immediately caught up with him as they left the bridge through a door.

"General, what is the situation among our military forces on the Citadel?" Coronati asked. Oraka gave a sideways glance to the flag officer, not knowing what he was referring to exactly. Coronati picked up on that and explained. "We have a few flag officers ready to raise hell here on Palaven. Primarch Fedorian recalled them home from active duty due to some interesting finds in their periodic medical and psychological examinations. So far, they've been very vocal with their displeasure and views on the ongoing events. One might say they're almost trying to sow dissent in the high echelons of the naval forces. What's the situation at Naval Base Arx, on the Citadel?"

"I haven't heard of anything like that about the officers at Arx, or of the Citadel garrison," Oraka said after Coronati finished. "I've been busy coordinating with the Citadel Joint Fleets and the other military attachés to the Citadel. There's a lot of work if we want to be able to counter future Human attacks with any efficiency," he explained while they passed a pair of Naval Infantry guards on the corridor. "But… now that you mention it, I believe Councilor Sparatus is very unhappy with this turn of events. Lidanya even approached me on the matter and told me that she overheard the councilor muttering something about Fedorian meddling where he shouldn't."

Coronati averted his gaze from Oraka and looked forward. His mind was spinning, trying to find an explanation for what was actually happening in the Hierarchy's ranks. When he approached Fedorian to ask why flag officers had been recalled home from their deployed fleets, Fedorian had let him in on the possibility of a surprise Salarian attack if he hadn't. On the very strong possibility of a conspiracy in the works to either grab power by a group of few, or instigate a war. Another scenario that Coronati thought of by himself was that somebody, and he had no shortage of suspects, wanted to overthrow Fedorian and his regime. After all, there were plenty of angry people, especially in the Republics, who wanted Fedorian gone, the Turian whose economic reforms sent billions upon billions of Asari credits down the sinkhole.

Although not a real supporter of Fedorian, Coronati is a Turian who obeys the law and lines of succession defined by the Hierarchy at its founding days. Coronati believed the younger Fedorian to be the best cut out Turian to take the seat of Primarch of Palaven in 2155. At the time, he was a Rear Admiral who spent most of his time in Cipritine, organizing Hierarchy's logistics operations. He would be quickly noticed for his natural talent and intelligence, his initiative after the loss of a patrol group by the Terminus border being a catalyst to his career. He kept himself outside of politics, siding with neither Fedorian, nor Petadros – Fedorian's counterpart.

"I know you'll be returning to the Citadel soon," Coronati spoke after a few moments of silence. "I recommend you take a Blackwatch platoon with you from First Fleet. I'll personally recommend them." The older General was, obviously, curious why the younger Fleet Admiral would say this. As if on cue, Coronati continued his line of thought. "I've been around politicians and soldiers for long enough to read some of their character in a short time. You strike me as trustworthy, not a troublemaker. If you want to help the Hierarchy, take this Blackwatch platoon with you, under the guise of extra staff, of course."

"What will I do with them?" Oraka asked. Coronati stopped walking suddenly as the question was spelled out.

"Pray to the Spirits that they won't be needed. I cannot tell you anything more than the fact that… an internal crisis is developing. But you will know what to do if the situation calls for it. I'll do my best to prevent the keg of gunpowder exploding. If I fa- if _we_ fail, you must defend the Hierarchy," Coronati answered before leaving Oraka alone to ponder on what he meant with those words.

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Councilor Tevos' apartment**

Councilor Tevos likes to enjoy her breakfast in the coziness of her own home. She doesn't eat any sort of breakfast, but the best one. And in line with her preferences. This morning, she had a specialty based on a selection of Thessian fish. The TV was running, its purpose to keep the matriarch informed of the latest developments in the more mundane politics. She was watching Citadel News Network, the morning news. Right now, the _Yesterday In Ten Minutes_ was airing. It's a summary of the most important topics that will be presented by the presenters.

Tevos dipped the fish fillet in a vegetable sauce before putting it on her tongue. She focused at the TV while chewing.

"… _Alliance spokesperson, Matthias Schultz, announced that the Hegemony and the Alliance have come to an agreement on local borders in the Skyllian Verge. This came after a period of unfruitful meetings between Ambassadors Jath'Amon and Anita Goyle. Although the negotiated terms haven't been shared with us, Spokesman Schultz assured us that it's a mutually beneficial agreement. The possibility of trade agreements is scheduled to be discussed between the two states in two days…"_

The Batarians have come to an agreement on local borders in the Verge. Tevos and the matriarchy didn't expect it to happen so soon. Or ever! But, now that she thought better, the Hegemony had its own rebel problems. To have another major distraction was undesirable in their current predicament. This agreement couldn't have come at a better moment. When the operation she and the Armali Council have been cooking will start, the Humans will see the Batarians as even greater treacherous bastards.

The Alliance response would be even better, more violent preferably, in the wake of it. And all that anger directed at an unsuspecting Hegemony. The more violent the response, the better. It would also force the Turians to take sides, get involved. But, knowing Fedorian, he will surely dance to the matriarchy's song. If successful, this underhanded plan will bring the Republics back on top, both from a moral point of view, and technological. After all, she was promised an Alliance hyperspace FTL drive by a group of Human separatists who approached her the past days, seeking support to secede from the Alliance. Oh, the many possibilities this opens up!

"… _paparazzi have spotted the former admiral of Unified Fleet, Atelas Razea, leaving the Alliance Embassy two days ago,"_ her attention was caught again by the TV. _"When approached, she refused to answer any question the journalists might have had. She disappeared in an apartment building purchased by the Human Alliance to house their embassy staff. Yesterday evening, during the press conference, when asked about the shamed admiral's presence at the embassy, Spokesman Schultz said that she requested political asylum in Alliance space…"_

' _This is not good!'_ Tevos' mind snapped a bit. _'Out of every place she could go to, she chose to flee to the Humans!? That pureblood bitch!'_ she cursed. Of course, this will be the motive for a huge public shaming of hers, even more so than the one for surrendering to the Humans. Now she could very well be branded as traitor. Tevos feared Razea would compromise a large part of the Asari military to the Humans. Or, even worse, part of the political agenda of the matriarchy. That could not be allowed to happen. She had to move fast, before the Humans can fructify this opportunity.

' _Time to move the time table a bit early,'_ she thought as she got up from the table to make a few calls.

* * *

 **[1]** Fleet Admiral Irix Coronati is a canon character of great importance to the lore of the universe during the Reaper War, but didn't make an appearance in game. I believe he was mentioned only in the codex. He's the mastermind behind the Fifteen Minute Plan and The Miracle at Palaven during the canon Reaper War. I want to develop his character a bit and add him to my story. He will be an instrumental character in this arc and the Reaper War.

 **[2]** A rerebrace is a piece of armor designed to protect the upper arms (above the elbow and up to the shoulder).

 **[3]** I referenced Form I-589 for this part of the story (USA application for asylum). Albeit a more simplified one. I'll be using standard Earth time so that I do not complicate myself (and you) with multiple time recordings like galactic standard. You can see it as translated for the reader's ease of understanding.

 **[4]** The service numbers in this story will be formed from the abbreviation of the service branch (MCN – Marine Corps N7 Special Forces), the date of birth (Anderson, in this story, was born on 8th June 2126, 11 years earlier than canon), and a unique combination of numbers to uniquely identify each person if the previous two were not enough for 100% accurate identification (i.e. there are two people born on the same date and who are serving in the same branch). Might not be in harmony with real life service numbers, but it works here.

* * *

 **NOTE2:** As you might see, I'm giving you some background info on the Alliance's experience with Reaper pawns and machinations in the past. This will tie in with Nihlus' experience with the Collectors. And the backstabbing behind the curtains is slowly unfolding in the political arena. The next chapter might show how shit hits the fan. I was planning to add one more large scene for Alex, but I decided to cut it out and show it sometime later in an interlude chapter. I hope my story won't feel as if it is only following the story, but the characters' thoughts and how and why they came to be and think like that. I want to give the feeling that they have more to live for, other than the team and crew, or the mission. They have their lives behind their jobs. Thank you!

 **NOTE3:** Not sure if you picked up on it, but the name of the chapter is meant as foreshadowing, hinting at events and mindsets crucial in the future. And, as for the plot, everything is really starting to pick up speed.

* * *

 **A STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Apollonir**


	21. Ch 21 - Water's Sweet, Blood Is Thicker

**NOTE1:** Hello, folks! Apologies for the late update. Again, had a lot to do and little time to write. Please read the notes at the end (notes 2  & 3). Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 21:** **Water's Sweet But Blood Is Thicker**

* * *

 _I'm sorry, but what do you expect to happen when you push someone so important to the edge? Expect them to disappear forever? Atelas Razea's contributions to the galactic war effort against the Reapers are undeniable. She was a major player on the scenes, especially in the March Through Terminus, Attican Campaign and the Thessia Campaign. Not to mention one of the most capable officers of the Legion. To think that the one they ousted away was the one to help preserve the Republics when the Reapers smashed their way through Council space… it must greatly hurt her surviving political opposition. We suffered for accepting her, but it was worth it. There was unrest, there was political intrigue, and there most certainly was conflict._

 _(_ _ **Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett**_ _in a private interview for the canceled documentary_ _ **Atelas Razea – Traitor, Hero, Legend**_ _)_

* * *

 **Delta Kaph System, Eternium**

 **Unknown location**

"What did the Asari and Turians say?" a woman asked.

"The councilors promised to support us in our quest for independence," the main speaker said.

"Has your contact received guarantees?" a man asked in the dark room.

"As much a guarantee she can get. We need to do our part and help will come."

"And what do they ask in return?"

"An FTL drive," the main speaker answered again. Silence ensued.

"I don't like this. I don't trust the aliens. I don't want to live under the Alliance, but neither do I want to betray Humanity to aliens," somebody else commented.

"The Alliance's main goal is to support Earth and the big colonies! All our riches flow to Earth, to Reach, to Terra Nova, to Eden Prime… the Alliance can go to hell! The 2140s and 2150s have shown that all too well! We're only living to serve Earth. Nothing more."

"They'd even kill us, shut democracy down for the sake of… of what? Unity? Freedom!?"

"It's not right to seek help from the aliens! They'll turn against us!"

"Then you come forth with an idea to support the cause! Propaganda does not work, we get jailed by the AIC for that. I say we hear Santiago's plan."

Silence settled over the room where a short argument raged moments earlier.

"The strategy is simple. We'll force the Alliance to fight on two fronts. Soon, the blue sun shall rise again over Eternium!"

* * *

 **Citadel, Zakera Ward**

 **Archangel Hideout**

"Are you crazy, kid!?" Casius asked almost incredulously.

Garrus had let them in on his intentions of investigating the maintenance tunnels on Zakera Ward just after they came to the hideout from their second day's jobs.

"Got better ideas?" Garrus asked in return. Casius crossed his arms and said something under his breath while walking in circles in the room. "What is it, Casius?"

Casius rested his body in the closest chair. He took the coat off his shoulders and let it fall on the chair's backrest. "Classified update from Palaven to Hierarchy Intelligence officers at Naval Base Arx. General Oraka will bring a Blackwatch platoon with him. They'll be stationed on the Presidium as part of his staff. Undercover business, of course."

"Blackwatch?" Metiana asked. "What are they doing here? With Oraka?"

"Blackwatch troops have never cooperated with Asari commandos or STG. They definitely are not here to play nice and smile," Garrus commented.

"I don't know the reason behind this move. We've only been informed that we'll have a Blackwatch platoon on the Citadel," Casius said. "Although, considering they were stationed on the _Verrikan_ , it is Fleet Admiral Coronati who sent them. For what reason… I don't know."

"Some black op we might never hear of," Metiana commented as she focused on her computer. "They've let us know so we'll assist when the call comes."

Garrus considered the circumstances a bit before replying. "If by black op you mean an elite unit that will take down Sparatus and Pallin should they try anything… then yeah."

"If only the two of them alone are in on this. Who knows what other senior officer is involved," Casius completed.

"We're getting sidetracked," Garrus said. "I want the best surveillance micro gear you can fetch me to plant in those tunnels."

The older Turian snapped back to the alert state he was in when Garrus said it the first time around. "Absolutely not! You're going to get yourself killed! We would lose our only ace!" he retorted.

"Those Salarians have been going in and out! There's something down there! Something that we must learn of if we want to make any progress."

"Let's just calm down," Metiana chimed in. "Casius, why are you so opposed?" she asked.

"I've already said why," the older Turian replied.

"If the Salarian traffickers come in and out of there, then it isn't impossible," Metiana argued in Garrus' favor. "I will go with him, stay nearby to intervene if things go bad."

"You think Hierarchy Intelligence hasn't tried to explore and jury-rig the Keeper tunnels in the past?" Casius tried to reason with them. "There is a damn good reason why we gave up on that. We've lost too many agents!"

"I'm the lead investigator in this operation, Casius," Garrus stepped in. "I'm going. If you don't want to help me, then stay here and monitor the area via camera feeds."

The older man finally gave up. He threw his hands up, got up and walked into the kitchen to get some water. Garrus waved a hand in a dismissing manner in his general direction.

"He's just caring too much," Metiana said as she sat down and brought up an interface on her omnitool. "I will bring the necessary equipment for this op. We want to wiretap those tunnels, plant some surveillance probes down there and keep an eye on what is going on."

"How long will it take you to get all that gear?" Garrus asked.

"If you want the good gear, at least two weeks," Metiana answered.

"You're not going alone," Casius said as he came out of the kitchen. "I'm coming with you. Metiana, you stay behind and monitor from the hideout."

Garrus clicked his mandibles in a grin of satisfaction. "Thought you were chickening out, Casius. What changed?"

Casius glared at him. He didn't like when somebody talked to him like this when things were serious. Especially someone younger. "I guess you've borrowed this from your stay with the Humans. I'm not sure what it means, but I'm not letting you go there without backup, even if I'm opposing this idea. If we lose you, we lose our only ace. You're like a ghost right now. Dead man walking."

"Reminds me of a saying…" Metiana said, "Dead men tell no tales."

Garrus' eyes seemed to stare into the abyss as Metiana's words settled in. Then, with conviction, "This dead man will tell many tales," he said.

* * *

 **Annos Basin, Pranas System**

 **Sur'Kesh, STG 3** **rd** **Infiltration Regiment HQ**

Commander Jonis enjoyed Sur'Kesh more than any planet of the Salarian Union. Sur'Kesh is home to vast rain forests, similar to Earth's, that cover much of the continents. The humidity is at an all time high, like the natives of the planet like it. The STG base which houses the organization's 3rd Infiltration Regiment is located deep in the wilderness, built into the rocks of a valley with a river running through it. The base was also equipped with laboratories for advanced medical research.

Jonis was reading reports on the latest galactic activities. He was not in charge of only the 3rd Infiltration Regiment, but of a large portion of the STG. Every infiltration and disruption specialized unit reported directly to him. These were fresh reports he had before him. And they were painting a… shaky picture.

First, it was the relocation of Batarian assets from the Nemean Abyss to the Traverse. It was not much, a few ships and a couple hundred Batarians or mercenaries leaving the Nemean Abyss and heading to the Traverse, taking the long route across the galaxy via the Hourglass Nebula – Omega Nebula – Caleston Rift route.

Jonis thought why they would do that. They most certainly needed the manpower if they wanted to keep Anhur under their sphere of influence. The rebellion on Anhur was a bloody stalemate for the time being. The Republics were even sending 'volunteers' to aid the freedom fighters on Anhur. The Hegemony most certainly wanted to focus its forces in the region on Anhur. Unless…

Two scenarios flashed before Napol Jonis' eyes. The first one was that the Hegemony decided to abandon Anhur and focus on Camala and Erszbat. They could afford to lose Anhur, but not the other two. The former is an Eezo mine, the primary source of Eezo in the Hegemony. The latter is the largest producer of food for the Hegemony. But why not evacuate the External Forces from the planet first and send the mercenaries and pirates to replace them on the battlefield to buy them more time? Perhaps they wanted to redeploy more troops to Camala and Erszbat? But they had the standing military for that. The Hegemony is known for its large, yet somewhat underequipped and undertrained, conscription based army. No, this could not be it, Jonis reasoned. They would have heard a rumor or something about it. STG has agents on said planets. After all, they played a part in instigating that uprising. The STG's goal was to weaken the Hegemony and replace the standing regime. They were in bed with the Asari on this matter.

The second scenario was more in line with what the dalatrasses believed to be happening. Both the Hierarchy and the Union were rushing to reform the defenses destroyed by the Alliance along the Traverse border, but there was still much effort to be put for it to reach pre-war readiness. Since Councilor Valern reported the security breach on the Citadel's communications, the highest dalatrasses believed a Turian coup was brewing. Collected data indicated that the Turians helped Humanity ascend to the galactic stage to create chaos and take power.

By isolating the Citadel and opening the border to pirate and Human incursions, occupied with defending its space and unable to efficiently coordinate with the Asari, the Union would be rather unprepared for a full scale assault from the Turians. Fighting the Humans would have also taken STG's attention away from what they perceived as long standing allies, focusing on gathering intel on the new enemy. After all, Fedorian was no great fan of the Council. And many started to share his opinion. It was the Tyraeus episode all over again. Jonis had warned Fedorian and the latter's actions have shown that this scenario was not going to play out either. It had all been a misunderstanding, Sparatus seemingly at odds with the Primarch.

Something else must be the reason behind the movement of forces into the Traverse. The only plausible explanation is that the Hegemony wants to put pressure on the Alliance border. Perhaps attempt to hijack Human ships that ventured too far away? Could they afford that much given the current context? Highly unlikely. The Alliance has proven itself to be more than knowledgeable when it comes to deniable Hegemony operations.

The second red flag he learned about from the reports is the 'defection' of the former Admiral Razea to the Alliance, although calling it defection is far fetched. She was dishonorably discharged, no longer part of the military, pushed to the edge and sought safe harbor with the Humans, so it wasn't defection. It still made Jonis nervous. She could very well compromise the whole military of the Republics if she wanted. Well… whatever passed as the military of the race. Only Unified Fleet was a true military arm. An Asari never forgets such an affront to her persona as she suffered.

A more minor finding was the detection of what looked like pirates or privateers entering Council space from the Nemean Abyss via the Asari border. It was strange, indeed. How could they slip by Asari border patrols? It's not like they have massive borders. It's Mass Relays, they are bottlenecks. This should not slip by. The situation must be monitored by all means possible. It will be hard to send ships in Asari space without raising a few alarms, but STG has a network of spies and informants. They should be able to have a track of these ships' path.

Dismissing the thoughts for later on, he instructed the VI to compile a brief report that will be forwarded to the Dalatrass Council. The Dalatrass Council is, for all intents and purposes, a reunion of dalatrasses in charge of the biggest, wealthiest and most influential clans of the Salarians. In some regards it was similar to the Armali Council of the Asari, only that the Armali Council used more underhanded methods to manipulate the public opinion, giving a somewhat false sense of democracy. Sure, the popular opinion counted, but it could also be shifted with the adequate words at the appropriate time. The Union was more transparent than that – the Dalatrass Council ordered, the Union executed.

The reason why the females of the Salarian race are the ones who are at the forefront of political and military matters is simple, really. The ratio of Salarian females to males is extremely low. That is easily explained by how the Salarian mating rituals have developed. A female can lay as many eggs as she want, but unfertilized by a male, these will produce males. Only fertilized eggs produce females. Due to the complicated mating rituals, only the most prominent and prestigious Salarians get to pass on their genes. And the leadership of a clan or a house is passed down from the dalatrass to the eldest and most promising female.

Due to this disparity between the ratio of sexes and the cultural evolution of Salarian society, a dalatrass is considered at the top of the social hierarchy, with the males serving her and the clan's benefits. It lived on into the space age of the species. This also lead to the development of espionage, subterfuge and assassination as the main pillars of Salarian military doctrine. Many clans were destroyed by simply killing off its leadership. Or caught ill prepared for a surprise attack that decimated them.

Jonis knew that the heads of the most important clans composed the Dalatrass Council. The military followed the politics of the state. It either conserved its integrity, or exercised its force to strengthen the state at the cost of other parties. He wondered if it was truly wise to allow the military to do the bidding of the dalatrasses. They have a long history of power abuse, or simply taking military decisions instead of letting the truly qualified people to do that. Even now they truly considered a preemptive strike against the Hierarchy. But the military had talked them out of it. The Union was this close to hitting the Turians due to shaky intelligence and paranoia. They did not have the whole picture to send the military in. Jonis was glad that it didn't come to it. And Fedorian's latest moves only dissuaded the Union's leadership.

At least they had that going for them.

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Citadel General Hospital**

Captain Bailey's footsteps echoed like thunder in the halls of the hospital. His boots hit the floor with loud metallic sounds each time. His black and dark blue Marine Corps light battle dress uniform – or LBDU for short, only accented the angry features plastered on his face. Officially named light battle dress uniform, it isn't normally worn in combat if the soldier has any time to prepare and put its T-Kev armor on. The LBDU, in reality, is the normal, off duty fatigues, with Kevlar and small metallic plates woven into the uniform to provide protection against flying objects or against stabbing. It is issued to troops on tours **[2]**. The cap sporting a camouflage pattern covered his hair. The two thick vertical bars linked by two thinner horizontal bars on the forehead of the cap signaled to everyone who knows Alliance rank pins that he's a Captain.

Bailey was flanked by two other Marines from the 4th Company that he was in charge of, the Alliance Embassy's security on the Citadel. The medics on the hallway didn't try to get in his way. Neither did the Turians of the private security company who knew what his job at the hospital was. There were pairs of Turians here and there, stationed on every level of the hospital to intervene if shit hit the fan. They could be distinguished from the normal staff by their uniforms.

He finally found the room he was looking for. A C-SEC officer was stationed on the right side of the door. He was a Turian as well, dressed in the characteristic C-SEC black with ocean blue lines armor. Light blue lights were present in some places on the armor. An M-15 Vindicator assault rifle was clutched in his arms and held at chest level. An M-3 Predator was visible on his leg, the weapon held there by the magnetic clamping mechanism. The officer noticed the three Marines.

"Access is restricted to this room. Citadel Security Investigation business," he shortly told the Marines.

Bailey frowned at that answer. He had a feeling that this Turian had a poor opinion on Humans. And a grudge too. Probably for the episode that was Shanxi and the Terran Blitz.

"I'm the commanding officer of the two soldiers inside. My visit here has been cleared with C-SEC already. Please step aside," Bailey told the officer.

The Turian simply stood there. "I'm under orders by my superior to restrict access until they finish questioning the Humans. You will have to provide proof that you are commanding officer."

Bailey's nerves were being forced. He pointed to the pin on his cap. "See this? That's a Captain pin. Armando-Owen Bailey, Alliance Marine Corps! Stop playing the bad cop and get the hell out of my way!" he half shouted and pushed his way past the Turian. He opened the door and stepped inside the room where his two soldiers were interned. There were two beds on opposite walls of each other, a window offering a glimpse into the Presidium's traffic lines. A soldier sat in each bed, both of them conscious and looking at their superior officer with a look that said 'ah, shiet!'

Two C-SEC Turians, one male and one female, were in there as well. The male had his omnitool activated and recording when Bailey entered the room. The female was more of an adjutant. Both of them suddenly turned their attention to Bailey. The male reached for his M-3 pistol while the female had a retractable electric baton at the ready.

"What is the meaning of this?" the female demanded.

"You tell me! I've cleared all this with C-SEC. And what the hell are you doing with that electric baton!? Get that thing out of my face!" Bailey ordered.

The woman looked at her colleague. The male nodded, signaling her to deactivate the baton and collapse it. "Captain Bailey, I assume?" the male asked.

"Yeah, that's me. I'd like to have a word with my subordinates."

"Of course,. We'll be waiting outside," he simply said and left the room with his adjutant. Bailey could have sworn he heard her muttering something along the lines of 'undisciplined pyjaks'. He decided to shrug that one off and not raise the already high tension level. His attention turned to the two Marines. One of them had bandages on his torso and the other one had pronounced bruises and a broken arm.

"Sir, I know how this looks-" the one with bandages wanted to say but was cut off by Bailey.

"Shut up! The ambassador is fuming right now. What the fuck is wrong with you, soldiers? Do you know what every fucking headline on this God damned station says?" he asked.

"Bunch of Batarian idiots get trashed by Alliance Marines?" the second one answered. He was in the mood to make jokes at such a time.

"Stop being a smartass, Corporal Pavlov! Chora's Den is a fucking mess, ten people are in the hospital, two of which you, and two other Marines are in a cell at the C-SEC headquarters in Zakera. How did one of my men get stabbed and the other one beaten to this sorry state? How the hell did the whole thing start? Did you drink that much?" Bailey questioned.

The one with the broken arm, Pavlov, started to explain. "Sir, it was the Batarian group who started it. The four of us were enjoying our drinks when they came in and picked on us. It was self defense."

"And how did the Krogan bouncer end up hospitalized in an even worse condition than you?"

"He wanted to break the fight by using too much force. Everybody jumped on him after that…"

"So you're saying you did not start the fight?" Bailey asked, his anger fading from his voice.

"No, sir. Those Turians should have the surveillance camera footage from the bar. You can check it, sir. The Batarians came right at us once they spotted us. Picked on the Asari waitress first, then on us."

Bailey nodded as he listened to his subordinate. He placed his hands on his waist and walked around the room. "What did C-SEC say earlier?"

"They asked us what happened. The guy just confirmed what we said with the surveillance footage. We're getting off the hook."

"Good to hear. At least I'll have some good news for the ambassador. Sergeant Elia will be here in 20 minutes to tend to your wounds. I don't fully trust the hospital staff to keep you nutjobs here. Aliens don't know Human anatomy. The two Marines outside will stay here until we sort all this mess out."

"Apologies, Captain. We did not want to put the Alliance in this spot," the stabbed one said.

Bailey shook his head before answering. "Try to not make it worse. Answer whatever questions C-SEC asks, but only related to the investigation, and let the politicians do damage control. I'm going to bail the other two idiots out of jail," he said and left the room. The C-SEC detective and his female colleague entered the room to continue their questions, the third one staying outside with the Marines.

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Alliance – Quarian Embassy**

Ambassador Goyle woke up to bad news this morning. She wasn't pleased one bit by it. She found herself in Rael's office at this moment of the day, serving the morning coffee with her peer. Rael had his mask off, now a common sight among the Quarian population. Goyle wondered why they did not trade their suits for more normal clothing. She thought they were still fond of their suits, becoming the norm in terms of clothing for them. The immune boosters developed by a joint Alliance – Quarian consortium were making wonders for the former nomads.

She sipped from her hot coffee, her eyes trying to see determine the outline of Rael's iris over the luminous eye sclera. The latter was enjoying a drink based on flavored plants from New Rannoch. It was tea essentially, plants dipped in hot water.

"How are we going to handle the situation, Ambassador Goyle?" he asked.

Goyle thought of an answer to the question as more coffee flooded her tongue. "Shutting down the news would be an idea."

Rael gave a faint smile. "It would be an idea. But that will only play in your disadvantage. I have a nagging feeling that somebody is manipulating the media to illustrate the four soldiers involved in the bar fight as the perpetrators and, considering the damage they inflicted upon the Batarians, brutes."

Goyle nodded thoughtfully. "I get that vibe as well. They are not being as subtle as they might think. It will have bad repercussions on our relations with the Batarian Hegemony. We just agreed on the matter of overlapping borders in the Verge."

Rael brought the holographic interface of his omnitool to show Goyle some highlighted text from an article. "You will like this: one of the Batarians who was hospitalized went ahead to make some rather… spicy comments about the treaty."

Goyle shook her head. "This will only create unnecessary tensions, both at home and abroad."

The Verge Treaty is the document signed between the Human Systems Alliance and the Batarian Hegemony through their ambassadors on the Citadel. The focus of the treaty is on the territorial dispute the two governments had. In essence, it states that the Hegemony can colonize certain systems within Alliance claimed space, and the Alliance can colonize systems outside of viable Mass Effect FTL reach. Smaller concessions have been made, but those involve monetary and material concessions. However, the treaty puts the colony of Mindoir one relay jump from the Hegemony's new borders.

"The press, both from home and from the Citadel, will demand a statement from the Alliance on the incident," Goyle noted.

Rael looked at her. "You must be careful with what you say. Pointing fingers will not be beneficial in the relations with the new neighbors. One soldier was stabbed and another beaten badly, ending with one arm broken. A Krogan was hospitalized with severe injuries. Two Turians, one with its mandible broken, the other poisoned with levo alcohol, were hospitalized as well. And the five Batarians, one of which might not survive his wounds. Might I also say that the owner of the club, Fist, is too a Batarian. What will you say?"

"The sensible thing to say – that whoever is responsible for the whole mess will be brought to justice. Nothing more," Goyle answered. "Anyway, how are things going for you?"

Rael put his empty cup on the table. "We are making good progress. Our cities on New Rannoch are growing faster than we thought. The economy is starting to look like an actual economy. We will put products on the galactic market by the end of the year. The private sector is already interested in our offers for advanced integration of VIs into industrial processes and omnitools. Not to mention of some of the products we'll sell under license. That experience exchange program instructed our engineers very well. All thanks to the Alliance."

Goyle smiled. "Glad to hear it, Ambassador Zorah. How is your daughter doing?"

"Tali?" Rael asked. "She is making me proud with every passing day. Right now, she's working on a research project for the Heavy Fleet. She's applying everything she learned while on your warship. The _Normandy_ was it?"

Goyle nodded. "Nothing too dangerous, I assume?" she asked.

"No, you can be sure of that. It is for self defense. Can't afford anything crazy with our small population. Not that we'd even think of it. We just want to rebuild…" Rael spoke, his voice betraying something akin to nostalgia if Goyle guessed correctly. "Although, if I'm honest with you, we are planning something on the offensive side… offensive is an exaggeration, really," Rael admitted. It was something Han'Gerrel came up with, an idea Zaal'Koris considered as well, but with a lot less violence than Gerrel envisioned.

Goyle was caught by surprise by the twist. She set her cup on the table and crossed her legs, a hand resting on her lap and another on the chair's armrest. "What are you planning?" she asked with care, her voice curious enough, but not aggressive. She knew that if the Quarians botched something up, it would be the Alliance covering their backs.

"I don't know if you are aware about how things work on Illium. Have you heard about indentured servitude?" Rael asked.

"Not too much, unfortunately. I know that it is a law that basically legalizes slavery. Anyone who falls on bad luck resorts to it. Or are forced into it to pay their debts," Goyle answered. "What does it h- Ooh!" she wanted to say, but caught on to what the Quarians wanted. "Before you made contact with us, before you left the known galaxy, some of your people were caught in this situation."

Rael nodded. "Indeed. We recalled everyone on the Pilgrimage to the Fleet. But not all could return. Many are on Illium, serving in indentured servitude indefinitely. There are at least 5,000 Quarians on that planet. We want to bring them home."

"Do you have any guarantee that they have been forced into this, instead of volunteering for a safe place to live in, and food on their table?" Goyle asked.

"Volunteer," Rael mockingly said the words. "Illium is run by Asari corporations. Their economy is so large that they even have military ties with a good number of republics in Asari space. Their money is what's influencing the Fledgling States' external politics. The practice of tricking Quarians on their Pilgrimage into their twisted system was perfected to …perfection. They want us because they know we are the best technicians in the galaxy. What three or five Asari do, a Quarian does the same work in a shorter time. It's like the Hegemony's slavery system, but wearing fancy clothes and gallant titles. However you look at it, it's slavery," Rael clarified with sentiment in his words. He paused for a moment. "We want to free our people and bring them back."

Goyle thought of what he told her. Knowing Koris, he would not resort to violence. He would try diplomacy over and over to win his people back. But she also knew how proud the Asari are. That much she was able to extrapolate from her interactions with them. And from galactic history. Razea's own dismissal spoke volumes of it. The blow the Alliance dealt to the Republics and their whole race was monumental. Not only did they raid the Parnitha System, but they overtook the Asari in technological and cultural fields too. And, to add the cherry on top of the cake, they refused to submit to their authority. If she said that the matriarchy – which are the true leaders of the Asari – are fuming inside while maintaining a calm and warm façade, she would be right on point.

They will most likely refuse to release them from the contracts. After all, the Quarians are directly responsible for bringing Humanity on the galactic scene like this. For poisoning their minds with lies and using them as pawns to get back at the Council. Goyle shuddered at the thought that Humanity is very much like that in the short run. Perhaps not overly aggressive as the Asari, but Humans know how to hold a grudge in the right circumstances. But the overwhelming majority of Humans are not plagued by a complex of superiority. If the Illium based Asari corporatists were to release the Quarians, it would only damage their pride and prestige, both as individuals, as well as a race. Even make it look like they can be manhandled to the rest of the galaxy.

"Please don't do anything rash, Ambassador. Consider every possibility and lane of approach to this. The Alliance will be happy to support you in this quest," Goyle assured Rael.

"Thank you, Ambassador," he said. "Although that operation is planned for the future, it is good to know that we can count on your support. How is the Alliance doing?"

"We are… slowly making ourselves comfortable in the galaxy. We just got trade deals with the Turians, the Batarians, and the Elcor. The first batch of Elcor metals is already being turned into ships and building materials. One treaty is in the work with the Salarians and Asari. They need ratification before companies are allowed to interact with them on the market," Goyle answered.

"I noticed you're very reticent with the Republics, yet already trading with the Turians."

"You can blame the president for that. He is very paranoid when it comes to the Republics. I can't blame him. Their ideas and demands of free trade are not so in line with the Alliance's security policies. In the end, if they keep it up, I can see Montgomery and the whole Alliance give them the middle finger and get it over with," Goyle added. Her lips curled into a smile at the thought. "It would be amusing to see their faces."

"And lose the opportunity to trade with the largest economy in the galaxy?" Rael asked.

Goyle scoffed. "And miss the opportunity to trade with the new guys on the block? They'll come around, you can be sure of that."

Rael nodded. "And how are things looking on the Krogan front?" he asked her.

"Urdnot Wrex met with the president on Arcturus. They agreed to be part of the Arcturus Federation, both in the political and economic aspects of it. Humanitarian efforts are the norm on Tuchanka. More and more clans are coming under Urdnot's leadership now. The Salarians and Asari keep protesting on the matter, though. Only the Turians have accepted the situation and are already cooperating."

"Turian honor. You can always count on it. So… everything going well, then?"

"I would say so."

"Happy to hear. Any word from the Alliance on Razea's request?" Rael asked.

"You'd be surprised. They accepted her request. She'll be offered a place to live in Alliance space. Most likely on Arcturus Station or Shanxi, although the latter wouldn't be a great idea since the locals hate her race for what those mercenaries did."

"… Is it wise to take her in?"

A brief moment of silence followed Rael's question. Goyle finished her coffee, avoiding eye contact with her interlocutor. "I hope so. Not the most popular move, but the right one. Thank you for the morning coffee, Ambassador Zorah," she said as she stood up from her chair and retrieved her coat from the hanger. "But I must speak to Ambassador Quentius in 45 minutes. Better not be late for the appointment."

Rael stood up as well. "It was a pleasure talking with you. If I may, what business brings you to the Turian Embassy?"

"The Alliance will hold a military ceremony on Shanxi on 7th of January. The president wants me to personally invite Primarch Fedorian through the embassy," she answered. She reached for an envelope inside the coat. Her hand extended in Rael's direction. "This is for you, Ambassador. President Montgomery will talk to Representative Koris in person later today and invite him as well."

Rael accepted the envelope. "I see. Thank you," he said. His three fingered hand opened it and a formal letter written in Keelish dialect. Printed, actually. He briefly gazed over the message inside. "I will be there, Ambassador."

Goyle was near the door at this point. She said a simple "Have a good day, Ambassador Zorah," before leaving.

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Docking Bay D24**

Citadel Security, or C-SEC for short, is composed of multiple divisions. The largest division is Enforcement – uniformed officers who patrol the Citadel, maintain the peace on the streets, make regular arrests and respond to emergencies. Investigations is the division composed of detectives. They solve various cases by chasing leads, gathering evidence and finding the culprit. Enforcement usually supports Investigations in the field. The Customs division is tasked with monitoring the people and cargo that passes through the Citadel's ports, mostly for wanted criminals, illegals, smugglers and contraband. The Network division deals with cybercrimes, including VI and AI infractions.

Special Response is the Police equivalent of SWAT (Special Weapons and Tactics). It can also be compared to the Alliance Intelligence Counter Terrorist units. Special Response is called in to deal with hostage situations, heavily armed criminals, bomb situations. They are the crème a la crème of C-SEC. Due to the hazardous tasks they're confronted with, Special Response is equipped with near military grade weapons and armor. The last, but not least, is the Patrol division of C-SEC, or the coast guard. Serving aboard Citadel Security starships, their coast guard niche includes search and rescue, minor piracy suppression, and interdiction.

The Customs C-SEC officer was checking her digital papers from across the counter. Multiple Turian and two Asari officers were screening the people going in and out of the Alliance dock. There were two Humans with the officers. Perhaps to validate C-SEC's screening. One wouldn't want to let slip a spy or a terrorist. Atelas looked to her right. The ship that would take her to Shanxi. From there… she didn't know what would await her. But it would be a good outcome, she reasoned. The Alliance was drooling at the thought of having a former admiral of the Republics as their protégé.

The ship was docked some 150 meters from her position. A few armed Marines were patrolling around the dock. The vessel itself wasn't an ordinary one. The design was totally different from the standard civilian Citadel designs. It was pretty large too, 300 meters long or more. Huge green letters were painted on the black and white background, probably the name – _ARCTURIAN JADE_. It could accommodate 3,000 passengers, with rooms to sleep in, to serve food, and even to pass time. Advertised as a luxury liner, after all, for long travels.

Her attention turned back to the Turian officer across the counter of the checkpoint. He lookez up to her after reading through her file. He then turned to look towards the Human's direction. The latter was seated in front of a computer and he simply gave a thumbs up sign towards the Turian. Some sign of confirmation.

"I'll never understand why he does that every time. It's like he's too lazy to talk," the officer complained. "You are cleared to proceed."

"Thank you," Atelas said and moved forward. Once she was clear of the corridor, she noticed there was a lounge set up just near the dock. Drinks and food was on sale. Multiple Humans were having a conversation at a table, some steaming drink in a tall cup held in their hands.

Thinking it would be a waste of time to hang around, she made a bee line for the boarding ramp into the vessel. She didn't want to spend any more time on the Citadel either. The sooner she left the den of vipers behind, the better. In her opinion, the station has become a symbol of the matriarchy's power. As they turned their back to her, so would Atelas turn her back to the matriarchy.

Thinking of matriarchs, she failed to spot Matriarch Lidanya, in the crowd until it was too late. Lidanya smiled to Atelas while putting herself between the ship and Atelas. The latter came to an abrupt halt, a hand on her backpack's handgrip and the other in a pocket.

"Matron Razea," Lidanya spoke as she blocked Atelas' path.

"Matriarch," she acknowledged her presence. Atelas made a move to bypass her and continue her way to the ship, but Lidanya gently moved sideways, blocking her again. "What are you doing?" Atelas half asked, half demanded from the commanding officer of the Citadel Joint Fleets.

Lidanya's eyes hardened, her smile subsiding. "Making sure where your loyalties belong," she said with an even tone.

"Aaa… the matriarchs want to know if I will give the Humans and Quarians more than I gave for you or the Republics?"

"I don't care about the other matriarchs. Most of those in powerful positions have never set foot in a military base in military uniform. I care about the Republics, about the Asari. You are a potential threat to our security right now."

"What are you talking about?" Atelas feigned ignorance.

"You know what I'm talking about, so don't try to shrug it off just because of the political stunt that made you the scapegoat. I supported you and I lost much political clout for it," told her.

Atelas' resentment for Lidanya gave way for a bit of sympathy. "I will not make you any promises, matriarch. I will no longer serve for the matriarchy's interests in any shape or form. But don't any one of you question my integrity," she bit back.

Lidanya's right hand's fingers curled on Atelas' forearm, a gentle squeeze following it. "Remember, sister, that water's sweet, but blood is thicker," she said and let go of her hand. Lidanya walked away from the matron, heading to the C-SEC checkpoint. **[3]**

Atelas watched her as the distance between the two increased. An old saying among the Asari, one since they were still living in tribes. The matriarchs might have refused Atelas, the Humans accepting her in return. The Humans were somewhat friendly to her, possibly giving her what the matriarchs had taken away. But the Asari are her kin, not some aliens thousands of light years away. After all, one takes more to their kin than to strangers.

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Council Private Chambers**

"-and this would be the last item on the list of internal, intra Citadel affairs we had scheduled to discuss today," Tevos said as the regular meeting of the councilor neared its end.

"Would there be external matters that Councilor Tevos wishes to bring up?" Valern asked.

Sparatus was half detached from the meeting. His mind was occupied with other matters. Stress would even show on his face from time to time. Those who could read Turian body language would observe the detail. Valern's statement, however, brought his attention in full to the table.

Tevos met Valern's eyes while putting the words together into a sentence. "The Courts of Dekuuna are about to put the Eezo procured from the Alliance on the market."

"An embargo is still in place," Sparatus noted.

"On their metal mining industry, not Eezo industry," Valern reminded him. "There is nothing legally stopping private companies from buying the product."

"The Asari are concerned about a possible Elcor secession from the Citadel in the future," Tevos said.

"Secession? What are you talking about, Councilor Tevos?" Valern asked.

"We are living interesting times, Councilor Valern," she continued. "The Elcor who normally are the slowest of the known species have radically changed in a mere year. They are stepping out of their comfort zone and we have been rather oblivious to it. They are strengthening ties with the Alliance. The Asari are concerned that this little friendship will see the space administered by the Courts of Dekuuna become a Human enclave within Citadel space. Just like the Krogan DMZ."

"We cannot move within the Krogan DMZ," Sparatus commented. "Primarch Fedorian is vehemently opposing Council security interests in the area. If I'm so bold as to say, he's even sympathizing with the Quarians and the Humans. He seems dedicated to the humanitarian and security effort for the Krogans."

"I have observed you have been at odds with Primarch Fedorian in the near past," Tevos says. "If I may, what caused such a rift between two hard working colleagues, even friends?"

Sparatus thought this would be the moment to gather Council support for his faction. "I will admit that I sympathized with his visions of a new Hierarchy, even if his vision bordered the one Tyraeus and Hortenraka had for the Turians at the cost of relations with the other species. He grew more and more isolationist towards the Council over the years, passed economic reforms that buried many projects, even went as far as to hinder the military apparatus when it came to combat threats," the Turian councilor explained. "When it came to the Eezo incident with the Elcor and Quarians, it was I who dispatched the ships to enforce the laws of the Citadel Charter."

Valern's face didn't betray any of his thoughts. He was trying to gauge out Sparatus' intentions. As far as he knew, only he and a dozen folks in STG are aware of what the Turian Councilor might have tried to pull off during the war. "Are we to understand the Hierarchy is having internal issues that this Council should be aware of?" he asked.

"Primarch Fedorian has recalled two admirals and a dozen generals of the military from active duty. They are confined to Palaven Command for a time now, away from their fleets or legions – forces stationed in important sectors of Hierarchy space. Take it as you will," Sparatus stated. "I would like to ask for the Council's help. Put pressure on the Primarch to turn him around, make him see the right path."

Valern felt Tevos' eyes fall on him. It was a simple, but subtle move that put the light on Valern. It was subtle, tangible pressure put on him to force him to voice his answer. Tevos wanted to know what the Salarian thought on this before giving or denying Sparatus his request for help. Valern didn't budge, returning the glare for a second until Sparatus too looked at Tevos. She had lost the duel.

The Asari Councilor shifted her eyes to her Turian colleague as the words began to leave her mouth. "The Republics will do their best to support the Hierarchy without overstepping my jurisdiction or infringing upon the Turian state's sovereignty," she carefully chose his words.

Then, attention returned to Valern. "I will not take sides in an internal conflict of a sovereign power," he stated. "I will, however, pass your request to my superiors."

It was not that Valern did not prefer Fedorian removed from the Hierarchy's leading position. He has the Union's interests to uphold, and Fedorian's policy is hurting the Union overall. It was that he refused to play to Sparatus' tune. He was still suspecting him of shadow work that would lead to a greater crisis than Fedorian was able of. The episode of the Citadel's communication sabotage was still fresh on the Salarian's mind.

* * *

 **[1]** There is no item 1 in this list. It got deleted and I was too lazy to rectify the numbering.

 **[2]** I mean something similar to Anderson's battle dress uniform in Mass Effect 3 while he is stuck on Earth.

 **[3]** I know these same words (an old proverb dating back to late 12th century Germany) are said in the song _Hey Brother_ by Avicii, and is probably the reason for its popularity among millennial youth, but they hold too much meaning to be dismissed. They are especially fitting in this context. And, for those who have brothers and sisters, younger ones at that, it is a truth they most likely live by. For some reason, we older siblings are much more preoccupied with ensuring our younger siblings the best we can. Perhaps more so than for our parents.

* * *

 **NOTE2:** Thank you for reading the latest chapter of my main story! What I want to tell you is that I am working on rewriting the first chapter according to consistent feedback. The next update should take a bit longer. It will either come before or with the rewrite of first chapter. Anyway, don't worry, I will let you know via an author note that it was updated.

 **NOTE3:** So, as you can see, the pieces are moving into position. Expect the next chapter to start the brewing shitstorm! I wanted to add one more scene with the Quarians (Tali) and the Normandy, but I guess these can appear in the next chapter as well. Or the one after the next. So, what will the Alliance secessionists do? What will Garrus discover in the Citadel's maintenance tunnels? What is going on with the mercenaries and pirates moving into the Traverse? What's the real story behind the bar fight? And what more has the Reaper substory to reveal? Stay tuned to find out!

 **NOTE4:** On the topic of feedback – don't be shy to post from your accounts. I don't hold it against anyone if they are critical of my work. As long as it is constructive criticism and not flaming or bashing. I approve all feedback that cross the line of common sense. I did want to rewrite the first chapter of them all most, but time constraints held me back. Anyway, know that I truly listen to feedback. As long as it is not toxic, it gets posted. I'm not censoring reviews and only show nice ones. No, I show both sides. This way, if a possible reader looks at the reviews to see what others think of the story, he doesn't see it all shiny and then be disappointed. Remember to leave **as much feedback as possible**! Even short, encouraging words are a great motivator.

 **NOTE5:** Now, I know some of you might be wondering what Garrus' current story arc is all about. I mean, he seems to be herp-a-derping, right? Know that his current arc has a major impact in the future of the story. If I may be so bold as to possibly give you a spoiler, the future of the galaxy.

* * *

 **Shout outs** to stories with great potential out there (discovered them while browsing this community): Asari Effect by CheshireTwilight, The Fourth Council Race by Knight Vigilant Koren, Extinction by Chris7221 (SG Atlantis x ME). If you're enjoying this story, you might enjoy these two as well.

* * *

 **A STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Apollonir**


	22. Ch 22 - Dark Beyond the Blue I

**NOTE1:** Greetings, and welcome to the 22nd chapter of this story! Already, we've built the political context long enough. It is time for stuff to start happening. You people have no idea how much I am yearning to write some gore and brutal fight scenes! I can't wait to get to the upcoming important battles and campaigns. I would also like to ask you to read **NOTE4** at the end for info on next update. Alas, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Dark Beyond the Blue I**

* * *

 _There is peace in the green forest and in our town,_

 _But I'm waiting for father, he is long gone._

 _Father marched off to war at breaking dawn,_

 _Never to return, a'waitin' dragging on._

 _._

 _And mother went to search for him, dear mother,_

 _Over hills, over mountains, to planets afar,_

 _Brought to Shanxi by a feeling oh too grim, dear mother,_

 _And found father's helmet with the marital star._

 _._

 _Mother is grieving ever since then,_

 _And with her pain I grew, to leave as well,_

 _To fight battles, time and again,_

 _For the Hierarchy, the enemy befell._

 _._

 _Come and see, father, how many have been done_

 _Since the day the soldiers put down the guns,_

 _Whole Palaven is an orchard, as it did not know,_

 _Listen to the sweet play of children, to gentle water flow._

 _._

 _Father, where are you lost?_

 _On the road of bullets,_

 _At the last stop?_

 _(_ _ **A Torin's Lament**_ _by_ _ **Galeus Tanetil**_ _, one of the most iconic contemporary poems of the Turian people pertaining to the Human – Council War and the Reaper War)_

* * *

 _The Montgomery administration is directly responsible for every life lost during the Shanxi hostage crisis! Terra Firma has repeatedly warned the president against welcoming the aliens with open arms. I cannot contest the economic growth Shanxi and the Alliance is experiencing since trade lanes were opened, since Shanxi became the trade hub that it is, but how many lives were lost because the border police and the military were too relaxed at their duties!?_

 _Because our dear president wanted us to overcome the justified xenophobia!? The aliens attacked us, and they want to welcome them with open arms! They still want to play nice with the Batarians, the barbarians of this galaxy, after their recent violent outbursts! I call upon the people to take it to the streets, to let Montgomery and Goyle know what we think of them! To protest against the criminal friendliness for the alien!_

 _(_ _ **Donnel Udina**_ _, chairman of the Terra Firma political party, public reaction after the Shanxi Hostage Crisis)_

* * *

 **Citadel, Zakera Ward**

 **Maintenance tunnels**

"I am ready," Garrus spoke into his radio as he took his first steps into the maintenance tunnel. Casius stayed outside with the skycar.

" _I'm sending you what maps we have of Zakera's tunnels. Proceed with caution,"_ Casius advised him. _"You bail out at first sign of trouble."_

Metiana and Garrus spent the last week placing surveillance gear around entry points of maintenance tunnels. They had already picked up on activity. They were picking up echoes of voices and metallic gear being used. The odd Salarian going in and out was also detected by the micro cameras. They tried to match the faces to what Hierarchy Intelligence had, but they returned no positive match. Whoever these people were, they stayed off the grid really good. In fact, they were not coming up on police records or population censuses.

"Copy, proceeding through the tunnel. I'm keeping chatter at minimum," he said.

He had his pistol ready. The pistol was not a standard issue firearm. The M-11 Suppressor was developed by Hierarchy Intelligence for their agents. There was need for a high power weapon that could effectively punch through Krogan armor and hide, through biotic barriers, or other technological devices that were employed by those the Hierarchy's agents were engaging in the shadows. The M-11 is a powerful hand cannon, relatively easy to conceal, small and silent. The Alliance equivalent for it would be the not so subtle Desert Eagle _Mark XI_ MA series pistol, chambered for the .50 Action Express Magnetic cartridge. **[1]**

The rest of the gear was made of light, sturdy body armor with limited active camouflage capabilities. He preferred mobility over any advanced protection. He was proceeding, constantly keeping an eye on the map. They chose this particular entry because it was here that Chellick made the most arrests. It only made sense that this is the sector with the biggest activity.

Garrus' helmet mounted camera was recording every second of it. They needed it for debriefing at the end. He did not want to stream live feed and risk being discovered via intercepted communications. Heavily encrypted radio was enough.

He came across some contraband at first. Upon closer examination of the contraband, he confirmed it as ingredients for the K14 drug the Salarians were smuggling on the station. He squeezed forward through the ever smaller tunnels. He could just fit his own body at this point. Every now and then he would see exposed circuitry from the walls, jury rigged electronic circuits attached to the exposed circuitry of the Citadel. He wondered what was their purpose.

"-found something!" he heard the voice of a Salarian from the adjacent corridor. Garrus stopped, grip tightening on the pistol. He poked his head around the corner and saw two Salarians bent over a circuit board. One, pale brown color of his face, was fine tuning something while another one, whose skin had a green tint to it, was monitoring something on his omnitool.

"Is this the signal?" the brown one asked.

"Must be. First unusual signal detected. Not the same with what the catalog of signals indicates."

' _Catalog? Of signals?'_ Garrus asked himself. _'What in the Spirits' name are they doing?'_

" _Kid, any idea what they are talking about? Stay silent if you do not,"_ Casius asked over radio. Garrus didn't broadcast back a response and stayed silent. _"Metiana?"_

" _If I am right,"_ Metiana chimed in, _"they are talking about the various signals broadcast throughout the Citadel and from the Citadel. We've picked up five different signals being broadcast between the Citadel's Wards and one that is sent to the Mass Relay in system,"_ she explained. _"We do not know their purpose, just that they're transmitting to each other these continuous signals. Best theories Hierarchy Intelligence has revolve around synchronization between the Citadel's internal systems. The one with the Relay is unknown. The Asari and Salarians have detected them too, but they know just as much as we do. They were not the easiest to detect either. For as long as we know the Citadel, we barely know half of its secrets."_

Garrus listened to the explanation. He was not aware that this was a thing – the station's wards broadcasting to each other, and the station with the Mass Relay. _"In fact, these are hard to intercept signals. There could be more that we are completely unaware of. Our technology is limited right now, for we did not detect them if there are more."_

"Found first. Many more left. Recalibrate for signal 11," the green Salarian instructed his partner.

" _Eleven!? That many? How the hell did they do it?"_ Metiana asked incredulously. _"We must get our hands on that circuit board! How did they build a sensor so small and complex, capable of picking up so many signals?"_

" _I agree. Grab the one who seems to know more. I'm moving in to the tunnel entrance to pick you up. Collect whatever devices you find interesting for investigation,"_ Casius instructed Garrus.

He poked his head again around the corner. There was not much space to move around. The brown Salarian was with its back to Garrus, busy recalibrating the circuitry. The green one still scanned through the datapad, probably trying to compare what they were getting with what they had in that catalog of signals. They were still unaware to his presence. He reasoned he should capture the circuit board that was used to detect and measure the signals, and incapacitate and take prisoner the green Salarian.

He tapped his radio transmitter to broadcast, "I'm moving in. Be there for evacuation." Archangel activated his active camouflage and temporarily went invisible. He slowly approached the Salarians, careful to not break the silence. He was a meter from the green Salarian. Garrus raised his right hand and struck the Salarian in the head with the pistol's grip, incapacitating him. The sudden, short lived cry of sudden pain attracted the brown Salarian's attention. He turned around just in time to see Garrus' tactical cloak fade, revealing his fake Turian face.

"Hey!" the brown Salarian shouted and reached for an omniblade type of knife. He was ready to jump and stab Garrus. Unfortunately for him, Garrus had the upper hand. He leveled his pistol and fired two shots at the Salarian. The first mass accelerated round hit him in the left shoulder. He fell from the force of the impact. A good part of the flesh around the entry point was blown out like a mini explosion went off in his shoulder. The round went out the back side. The second round entered his head through the chin, going out the other side with brain fragments in tow.

"What was that?"

"It came from Arlan and Forron's station."

The two voices came from the other side of the tunnel. Fearing he would be discovered, Garrus threw the incapacitated Salarian over his left shoulder, grabbed the circuit board with the left hand and rushed to vacate the premises. He had to fit both his body and the Salarian through the narrow tunnel. He was advancing slowly.

"Arlon? Forron?" a fuzzy voice questioned.

"Forron's been shot and his sensor is missing! Start looking! Whoever did this cannot be far!"

Garrus increased the speed. They will spot him in seconds, as soon as they turn the corner to the corridor he was in. He tapped his radio again, turning it on. "Fuck! I need help! I'm being hunted down. Unknown armament on pursuers!"

" _I'm there in 30 seconds, kid! Hold on!"_ Casius informed him.

"Attention, we have been compromised! Cut off entrances to the maintenance tunnel!"

' _Fuck, there's more of them around,'_ Garrus thought. He looked behind and a Salarian was already on him. "Intruder found! Heading to main exit towards Rukhoi Avenue!" he shouted into his omnitool, running at the same time in an attempt to catch Garrus. The Turian finally cleared the narrowest point of the tunnel and had enough room to move just a bit. He turned and aimed at the Salarian. The latter came to an abrupt halt, realization dawning on his face. Two rounds fired from the M-11 put him down with two critical wounds.

He didn't stay to review the result of his shots. He dropped a smoke grenade from his belt and a very small kinetic barrier projector on his side of the smoke. It would stop a few bullets shot his way. Bullets which did come through the smoke. The barrier stopped them at the expense of all its possible power output. Another round came flying, never finding its mark on Garrus who was running full speed now. He fired again two rounds behind him in an attempt to delay whoever it was that was chasing him. He nearly made it to the exit when three pursuers came through the smoke, the leading one with a pistol, blazing away at Garrus. His kinetic barriers sucked up three shots, but they couldn't hold more.

He spotted the car Casius was in just as he came out of the tunnel. The older Turian shouted at him, "Get down!" and Garrus threw himself at the ground, holding the board in such manner that it wouldn't hit the ground and break. Several bullets hit Casius' skycar, two stopped by his personal kinetic barriers. He opened the passenger's window and aimed an M-9 Tempest submachine gun at Garrus' pursuers. He let loose with the SMG, dozens of mass accelerated bullets flying into the pursuers and reaping their lives. Three bloody bodies littered the tunnel entrance.

"Get in!" Casius instructed Garrus.

"Help me with this Salarian!"

Casius jumped down to help Garrus. He lifted the still unconscious Salarian from his back. Garrus, now relieved of the extra weight, stood up. With his comrade's assistance, he stuffed the now tied up Salarian in the back of the skycar. "Let's get the hell out of here," Garrus said and jumped in front of the car.

" _C-SEC has been notified about gunshots in your area. One patrol is en route. You have three minutes at best before they arrive,"_ Metiana informed them.

"Plenty of time," Garrus said. He relaxed while Casius lifted the car off the ground and sped away.

"Any surveillance camera seen us?" the driver asked Metiana.

" _Negative. I'm in the public surveillance grid. Nothing had eyes on the tunnel entrance. Follow the waypoints I'm sending you to avoid any surveillance in the area."_

"Understood," Casius brought up an omnitool projection with the waypoints overlaid on a map of the area. "Good work there, kid," he told Garrus. "It was stupid, but at least we have something. It's up to us to see how we can use what we learn about this, and if it has any connection to Sparatus and Pallin." He spared Garrus a glance. "Bastards nearly got you."

Garrus felt like his lower left abdomen was growing numb. He shifted in his seat, looking for a more comfortable position. But something felt off with his clothes. They felt wet and sticky against his body. He leaned forward and pain radiated from the numb spot. He grunted, attracting Casius' attention.

"What's wrong?" he inquired.

Garrus reached his left hand behind, where he felt the wet clothes. He knew what the cause was, but had to check just to be sure. He brushed over the spot and more pain was what he felt. He examined his hand and saw only royal blue blood. "I think I've been shot," he nonchalantly told Casius who immediately increased the speed.

* * *

 **Citadel, Zakera Ward**

 **Archangel Hideout**

"Hold still, kid!" Casius now ordered Garrus while he tended to his wound hours after the raid in the tunnels. Garrus was lying on the bed, no lingerie on it to avoid staining them of blood.

"It hurts!" the younger Turian complained. "I twitch on reflex from the pain."

Casius extracted the previous sterile bandage and disinfectant soaked tampon from the wound and replaced them with fresh ones. "You're lucky the armor plate and your exoskeleton sucked most of the kinetic energy of the round. It was stuck a centimeter at most in your flesh. Not too hard to extract. You will experience some pain in that part of your body for a month or two. None of that fancy MediGel the Humans have for quick regeneration of damaged tissue. You'll have to put up with it."

As Casius closed the lantern he used to light the wound and collect the medical instruments, Garrus slowly stood up. "That's the second time I got shot. Hope I don't make a habit of it."

"Metiana, how's our guest?" Casius questioned after he washed his hands.

"The Salarian woke up an hour or so ago. He's in the next room, waiting," the woman answered.

"What about that circuit board I fetched? Could you ascertain anything interesting from it?" Garrus asked.

Metiana sat down in her chair, spinning a combat knife on the table as she answered. "That thing is an extremely interesting piece of technology I did not think is possible. I can't even understand half of the science behind it. But, with materials and parts available on the market, and some smart… 'calibrations' as our man put it… these guys came up with a method of detecting signals in bandwidths and ranges we thought were out of reach…"

"So he didn't say much?" Garrus asked, to which she shook her head.

"No. I will have this sent to Palaven with the next Hierarchy ship that leaves for the homeworld, let the people home see what makes it tick. This could give us a massive edge in informational warfare and communications. Especially against the Humans," she said. "Salarian was quiet with me. Maybe you can make him talk."

"Then let us pay him a visit."

"Go ahead."

Garrus and Casius entered the room. Metiana stayed behind to monitor C-SEC activity. The Salarian stared at them from the very uncomfortable chair he was sitting on. It was designed for Turians, not Salarians. Garrus was wearing the usual clothes he likes to wear when inside while Casius sported a more grim look.

"So," Casius began, "you must be Arlan," but no response came from the Salarian. "Nothing to say? Yay or nay?" he asked as he started to slowly walk in circles around him.

"I wonder what he's thinking about," Garrus chimed in from his spot, leaning against the wall.

"Probably thinking of some way to escape. Look at him, eyes darting everywhere around the room and at us," Casius examined him. "You lizard, you think you're so smart, don't you?" he questioned the Salarian in a low, hushed voice. He was right in his face now. "Let me tell you something, you puke skin," he began his intimidation tactic, "there is no escape from here. We've taken everything you have, save for the clothes. We even electrocuted you with small voltage to burn any transmitter you might have implanted under your skin. You can get out of here either dead, or after you tell us what we want to know," Casius informed him and started circling him like a bird of prey once more.

"Who are y-" the Salarian wanted to ask, but Casius smashed his fist sideways into his jaw from behind.

"I ask the questions here. You answer. Not the other way around. Now, where are you from, Arlan?" he demanded. "Some backwater Terminus colony? Or a vagabond from Sur'Kesh?" The silence was his answer. Casius grabbed him by the head and smashed his face against his ankle. "The rules are as follows: you answer, you will earn good boy points with us. You can buy food and water with those good points. And your life. Don't answer my questions, or play stupid, and I beat you."

The Salarian's nose was letting loose the greenish blood of its species. Salarians don't have a nose like most other races do. Theirs is a flat space between the mouth and the eyes, with nasal openings below the eyes. The cartilage had broken from the blow.

"I'll give you some time to consider my offer, Arlan," Casius said and left the room with Garrus in tow. The door closed behind them.

"What was that?" Garrus asked.

"That bleeding will take a while to stop by itself. And it will constantly give him the sensation that he can't breathe. It will soften him up for interrogation," Casius told Garrus. "I'm going to fetch my tools for the upcoming session. I'll be back tomorrow."

Casius left the apartment like he was simply going at the office – fairly formal Turian clothes and totally unremarkable overall. Not like he assisted in a small raid on the Salarian drug trafficking ring and shot three of them the past night.

"He'll make him talk, worry not," Metiana told Garrus.

"He meant torture tools?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **Arcturus Eletana System, Orbit over New Rannoch**

 _ **QRSV Alarei**_ **, Daro'Xen's laboratory**

Many ships of the now defunct Migrant Fleet had been cannibalized for resources during the colonization of New Rannoch, Fortunately, the Quarian Republic science vessel _Alarei_ did not share that fate. It became Admiral Daro'Xen's command after Rael'Zorah gave up his position of leader in the Special Projects branch. And she used it to conduct research aboard.

A most important meeting was taking place in the main laboratory of the _Alarei_. Via holographic and radio call were Zaal'Koris and Han'Gerrel. Present, in the flesh and bone, were Tali'Zorah, Daro'Xen, a Human AI, surprisingly, in an AIC uniform, and other Quarians who were going about their jobs.

" _Are you sure this will work?"_ Koris asked. _"It will be our best chance to rescue our people if Illium refuses diplomacy."_

"Absolutely," Xen assured them. "We have extensively tested the virus. Even on high end power grids of Asari manufacture."

"Courtesy of Alliance Intelligence," the AI added with a small robotic smile on its face.

" _According to Tali'Zorah's report, it can also be used against the Geth. Is this confirmed?"_ Gerrel asked.

"We cannot say without proper testing," Tali started her answer. "We did not have Geth units to test it. But the principle is the same. And our simulations with known Geth platforms yielded a 60% success rate. Of course, this number could go down if more advanced platforms have been introduced by the Geth. It will also depend on how many Geth are present, on their initial reaction," her nervous voice explained.

"What Tali is trying to say is that chances to incapacitate Geth servers are high if we have the element of surprise. The virus is extremely potent and self adapting," Xen came to her aid. "I doubt the platforms will fall to it, but once their servers are down, a good percentage of Geth programs will be inactive. They will be deprived of their nervous centre."

" _If it works,"_ Gerrel said.

"It will. I will personally oversee the operations," the AI said. "After all, I helped develop the virus. It's my brainchild."

" _No poking the Geth! Not now! Not anytime soon!"_ Koris ordered. _"We will not risk stirring them into invading the galaxy if this goes sideways. If we can talk to the G-"_

" _Talk to them!?"_ Gerrel interrupted him. _"You are too much of a pacifist, Koris. There is no talking with them. Never was, not in three centuries. Never will be. They hate organics!"_

" _It will not be an organic to open dialogue, Han'Gerrel! It will be Alan, the first Human AI. He's a diplomat as much as you are a warmonger,"_ Koris stated.

"Alliance Intelligence agrees that the Geth are a matter of concern," the AI interrupted their argument. "We have developed contingencies to handle them. We have plans if contact is made with them. First, let us see the liberation of your people through. But no move can be made against the Geth in the near future. Don't get your hopes up, Admiral Gerrel, for the Alliance will not support any violence against them. Everything we have is purely defensive in nature."

" _Good to hear,"_ Koris said while Gerrel seemed to curse. _"Back to the topic, I have approached President Montgomery on the matter of Illium. After the Human New Year celebration, after the Shanxi ceremony, he will offer us full support for the operation."_

"What does this support entail?" Tali asked.

" _Besides the diplomacy part?"_

"A carrier battlegroup standing by outside the system, and a stealth ship in system with the present Quarian forces," the AI completed. "The stealth vessel will be the one to launch the cybernetic attack if money and diplomacy will not buy their freedom."

"What ship are we looking at?" Tali asked. For some reason, she had a feeling.

"I believe you are already familiar with it, miss Tali'Zorah. It's the _SSV Normandy_."

* * *

 **Shanxi, Tianxia**

 **Shanxi Military Cemetery**

Snow was falling over Tianxia. Winter is long on the planet. The cooler climate makes summer short, and spring and autumn are much colder than Earth's. Winter comes early and leaves late. A thick layer of snow covered the graves of Turian, Human, Quarian and Asari fallen in the late June battle.

Snow began to gather on Fedorian's shoulders. Turians avoid two things at any cost if they can help it: water and the cold. His thick military ceremonial coat kept him warm. The metallic pauldrons were reminiscent of times old when Turians used to wear knightly like armor, in their equivalent times of the Middle Ages. They were more like a cross between a pauldron and epaulettes. His eyes were taking the sight of the numerous graves, both individual for Humans and Quarians, and mass graves for Turian soldiers and Asari mercenaries. Stone of various shapes peaked through the snow. Some were cross shaped, others were broad and curved at the top. Then there were the vertical ones. _'So much diversity even in death'_. It was a hint at the number of religions followed by the natives of Earth. This was what he would expect from a species that didn't mix very much. The Turians had mixed so much their separate cultures that it came to something more akin to a common culture, with the old traditions still kept alive by traditionalists.

"FIRE!" he heard a soldier shout and one of the seven 155mm howitzers' thunder fills the cemetery and the surrounding area. Fedorian and the other alien officials were witnessing the 21 gun salute for the first time. It was a Human tradition that arose when sailing ships fired their cannons when approaching a harbor to signal that they bear no ill intent. It was a sign of friendship.

"FIRE!" and another thunderous discharge signaled the 20th shot fired. He looked at Irissa at this moment and noticed her jump just a bit at the sound of cannon fire this close to the people. He inwardly sighed. Put an Asari and a cannon in the same room and she will freak out like the world is ending. He guessed she was throwing insults at the Alliance for putting her in this situation. Her winter clothing covered her whole body, only her head exposed to the cold.

Valern caught his eye next. He volunteered to be the Salarian Union's delegate for the ceremony. The Salarians understood the importance of fostering good relations with the Humans as soon as possible. Having the councilor, while not a top ranking person but important nonetheless, attend the ceremony was meant to show the Alliance that the Salarian Union strived to push forward, past he war.

He then looked at Zaal'Koris, the de facto leader of the Quarians. The man chose to wear his insulating suit, even if his and his people's immune system had greatly improved from applications of advanced genetic and medical research. He seemed to notice Fedorian's authoritative gaze fall on him as he slightly adjusted his head to look at Fedorian. Next to Koris was Zorah.

What surprised Fedorian was the Human leader's proximity to him. President Montgomery was shoulder to shoulder with Fedorian. When he first arrived on the colony, the president was there to greet him. He and the other delegates were received by a military honor guard. He was very surprised how far the Humans went to greet them, or him specifically, with military honors. He'd never seen so much martial culture blend with an overabundance of other values and ideas like it happened with the Humans.

The Asari martial culture is next to absent. The Salarians use it only for subterfuge or brute force when in deep shit. The only time a dalatrass brings military to formally welcome a foreign dignitary is to have them as snipers for their own security. The Batarians bring a dozen troops only to try to scare the 'guests' for the upcoming negotiations, or just as a show of force. The Humans… they seem to genuinely welcome him, show respect with this common tradition. And Montgomery standing right beside him showed solidarity and willingness to open up in face of animosity between the two nations.

"FIRE!" and the 21st discharge sounded the end of the salute.

Wrex was by the other side of Montgomery. The Krogan looked unfazed. In fact, he was very interested by the ongoing ceremony. With the cannons now silent, Montgomery detached from the group of officials. He walked down the steps from the small podium set up for the VIPs. He was clad in the regular black formal clothing Humans wear when at work or at special events. A similarly thick coat covered him from neck to just above his knees. He stopped by the line of Alliance Marines. They were arranged in what Fedorian thought resembles a cohort – ten columns, eight man deep. The ones in the first line carried flowers arranged in a very ornate fashion.

Montgomery looked at the Marines who stood straight at attention. A group of twelve Marines detached from the block. Two large, extravagant flower wreaths were held by two Marines each. The rest held M7 Lancer assault rifles close to their chests. They were also in ceremonial attire, cold weather issue. The presidents was at the front, leading the Marines. His every step was recorded by the cameras of the reporters.

He ascended the steps to the small memorial erected in the middle of the cemetery, where the ceremony was taking place. The memorial looked like nothing extraordinary to Fedorian. Turians had these kind of memorials erected to remember the fallen in war. Looks like the Humans have them as well. It was a big, square wall with names of the fallen written on all four sides. More than 100,000 names were crammed on the memorial's outer faces, names written in English, Keelish, Turian and Asari dialects. Each name in its native planet's dominant dialect. The Marines slowly put down the flower wreaths at the base of the monument.

The Humans then turned around and slowly descended down the stairs. While the Marines fell back into their block, the president took his place by the other officials. He went to the microphone. He cleared his throat as he prepared to deliver a speech.

"On this very place, just six months ago, Turian soldiers of the 2nd Brigade, 27th Legion, fought the 6th and 7th Shanxi Militia," he began. "The militiamen had put up a final defense after their lines had been broken in the forest just ahead of the cemetery. Today, we came together not as enemies, but as friends, to remember the men and women who died fighting a battle that should have never taken place," he paused for dramatic effect. "The soil here is stained by the blood of martyrs of both sides. Let this be the last bloodshed our two peoples will experience. From the purple that stained this colony, may flowers of peace and prosperity grow between Humanity and the wider galaxy," he said and retreated to his spot, giving Koris a look.

Koris stepped down from the VIP podium and approached his squad of former Migrant Fleet, now Republic, Marines. His procession was just as simple. The Quarian Marines raised the Republic's flag on the middle flagpole, near the Systems Alliance flag. The pole was at least 15 meters tall, and the flag was big as well.

"You all know our story," he addressed the audience, both Human, Quarian, and other races, from the stairs leading up to the monument. "We've been wandering the interstellar void ever since the Geth drove us from our homeworld. But good fortune came to us and we were happy to meet the Systems Alliance. They've given us renewed hope. A hope denied to us by the Citadel Council," he looked to Irissa, Valern and Fedorian. "The 144 Marines who are buried in this cemetery have fought to keep the dream alive, a dream the Council wanted to deny us by force. I do not want to squander in the past, but neither do I want to forget how many times we've been wronged. I hope we won't forget the mistakes of the past as we step into the future together. That we all learn from them, make amends and forge new ties."

Next was Fedorian to approach his small contingent of Hierarchy soldiers. The Turian honor guard that was with him was not geared up in the standard battle armor the Hierarchy issued to all its arms. They were all in traditional military cloths. Silver coats adorned with many decorations, both of aesthetic and military nature, covered their upper bodies. Thick pants covered their legs and winter boots their feet. They wore traditional steel combat helmet. Their shape was very similar to their contemporary iterations – a round shape on the front side, with an elongated coverage behind their heads. Each trooper had a scarf covering their necks.

They walked up the steps to the monument. One trooper was also a flag bearer, holding in his hands a battle flag by the looks of it. Fedorian pivoted on the spot like a true career officer, forgetting for a few minutes that he was also a politician, and extended his open arms to the flag bearer. The trooper handed it to the Primarch who grabbed it firmly in his arms. Fedorian pivoted again 180 degrees on the same spot and took a few steps forward.

"This is the banner of the 27th Legion, whose soldiers are resting here. I shall leave this parting gift, in the name of the Hierarchy, for the soldiers who died honoring their station and… following criminal orders," he said with great regret. Fedorian truly wished this charade would not have happened. But this what he gets when he listens to the Council.

Fedorian approached his troopers again. Another soldier handed him a folded piece of cloth. The Primarch took it in his hands and walked to the empty flag pole. He, by himself, unfurled a rather simple flag and raised it on the flag pole, to the same height as the Alliance and Quarian flags. The flag was divided horizontally by two colors. On the upper half was the silver color. On the bottom half was a dark blue stripe. And, in the middle of the left half of the flag, was a Turian face insignia. The flag began to flutter in the wind with the other two.

"Blue is for the blood we've shed. It is a reminder of our countless wars," Fedorian started to explain. "And a reminder that all Turians are brothers and sisters, tied by our common blood, no matter where in the sky we are. Silver is for us, who, as Matriarch Dardana Isona put it during the Rebellions, _'are a people of steel'_ , and for the silver of Palaven. The Turian insignia is again a reminder of our people. Let this flag fly over Shanxi's soil, not as an occupier's mark, but as a mark of equality and friendship between us.

We've proven already that we can work together. On Tuchanka, Human and Turian efforts to reclaim the Krogan wastelands are in full swing, with Alliance and Hierarchy warships defending the system from possible aggression. I believe this is a change that happened too late, it took a new galactic power and too many lives to come into effect. For too long have we lingered on ancient grudges, impractical policies, and false claims. I am willing to take that one step forward. And I'm confident that the rest of the galaxy will do it with us."

His sympathies shined through his speech. Montgomery was able to read between the lines, as did Irissa and many other people following the ceremony, present or in front of a TV, or even via their omnitools. This was one more sign that the Hierarchy under Fedorian's administration was planning to distance itself from the Council. Fedorian's choice of words would bring him much trouble in the near future.

With Fedorian retreating to the podium and his soldiers to the block of soldiers, it was time for Irissa to speak about peace and the kind on behalf of the Republics. Fedorian did not register much of what she had to say. Instead, he focused on the Human leader, President Montgomery. The latter smiled at him and nodded once.

Then, he looked at the gathered people on the sidelines. Individuals of various races were present – Humans and AIs, Quarians, and a few dozen of each Citadel races – Turians, Asari, Salarians, Batarians, and a few Elcor and Volus. But one Asari caught his attention out of the crowd. She looked very familiar. _'Atelas Razea,'_ he thought to himself. Recognition dawned on his face, his mouth opening just a little to take in the cold air. _'Intelligence was absolutely right.'_

After the formalities were over and done with, Fedorian excused himself for the short break until they answer a few questions to the press and have a formal dinner and approached Razea in the crowd. Seeing that, two of his security men followed behind him. He didn't have to plough through the people present, many going to visit a grave or see the memorial up close.

"Greetings, Admiral," he saluted her.

"Primarch Fedorian," she slightly bowed her head in respect. "Quite the surprise to approach me, the _former_ admiral," she emphasized the word.

"You are still an admiral to me."

"Not according to any legitimate military organization."

"I am aware of what transpired after you returned to Thessia. Know that you have a supporter in me. What you did wasn't pleasant, but it was the right thing – to save your subordinates' lives, unlike General Arterius," Fedorian said.

"I know I did the right thing, Primarch," she said somewhat annoyed, as if people thought she didn't believe she truly did the right thing in the given context, as if she was doubting herself.

"I do wonder, though, why choose to flee to the Alliance instead of something more… familiar?" he asked.

Atelas looked at the Primach with a small smile curling up the corners of her mouth. "Besides the obvious safety reasons? To piss off everyone who forced me into this."

Fedorian didn't actually know how to react at that information. In his mind, doing something just to piss off a person, no matter who it was, was a childish act unbefitting of an adult, even more so when given adult used to be a flag officer of the most advanced Citadel naval force. "I believe it is something only an Asari – maybe a Human – would base their actions on. Quite telling, unfortunately."

"Are you here to insult me and my species, Primarch Fedorian?"

"No. I was merely making an observation. I did want to ask you, though, what will you do now? Professionally, I mean," Fedorian asked.

"The Alliance went over my qualifications and decided I would make a good biotic teacher for Human children and counselor to the Alliance Parliament and Presidential Office when it comes to interspecies relations and on the Asari," she answered. "I'll leave for Arcturus in a week to occupy my new posts."

"I assume you will follow courses for easier integration into Human society?"

She shook her head. "Not the case. Similarities are big enough to mitigate that aspect very much. I will, though, read on that topic."

He nodded. "Counselor?" Fedorian asked as he remembered one of her two new jobs.

"Far fetched word. They ask me for general input, but they will still do as they please."

"The Humans seem willing to trust you enough to offer you this post," the Turian remarked.

She scoffed at the notion. "Trust is very hard to earn, especially with the Alliance. Especially after what my last mission was. Let me tell you this, Primarch – they preach tolerance and friendship, but my every move is under the watchful eyes of the state intelligence agency."

"I wouldn't have it any other way if I was to be in their place," he stated, totally understanding where the Alliance attitude was coming from.

"Primarch, sir, the press conference will start in three minutes," the guard behind him notified Fedorian who nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"I have to go," he said as he turned to face Atelas again. "It is good to know that you are faring well, Admiral."

"Likewise, Primarch Fedorian."

As Fedorian walked away, a prying Human slowly backed away into the crowd. They have found the Asari they were looking for.

* * *

 **Unknown location, Tartarus Installation**

 **Cerberus HQ, Agent Lawson's Office**

Miranda Lawson distinguished herself as a top agent of Alliance Intelligence Command, the all encompassing state intelligence agency of the Systems Alliance, and a very good manager. For it was these two selling points of hers that made her Harper's favorite pick when he was looking for someone to lead the Cerberus Division. The hounds at the gates of hell.

" _-event was very interesting. President Montgomery's attitude and intentions were clear – he intends to open up to the wider galactic community in a very short time. Do you believe this proactive attitude will yield beneficial results for the Human race, mister Udina?"_ the reporter asked.

Miranda used the knife on her desk to cut an apple in half and slice it in smaller pieces. She neatly arranged the apple slices on a plate before putting the knife aside.

" _I am afraid Montgomery's open and very friendly attitude towards the aliens is very concerning. I can totally understand and support the Krogan cause. But the Turians? Batarians? I cannot approve that attitude with them,"_ Udina said. Miranda was watching the interview while discussing business with Jack. She took a bite from a slice, offering Jack too.

"This sorry ass again?" Jack asked. "Why are you watching this, cheerleader?"

"He and Montgomery are the top dogs when it comes to influencing politics in the Alliance. I really want to hear this interview live," Miranda answered.

" _The Turian-, nay, the Council, attacked us mere half year ago. Shanxi was devastated by that attack. It was a Turian legion and a joint naval force that sought to put the Quarians under the boot, and us with them. And I don't buy the story that the commanding officer went rogue, in blatant ignorance of regulations."_

"He's still pissed he lost the elections," Jack commented.

"Yeah," Miranda agreed, chewing on the apple slice in her mouth. "Let's go over what you had to report."

"The birds don't chirp," Jack said with a sigh. She was referring to Desolas and the few Turian indoctrinated officers they had in custody at Tartarus Installation, transferred from the penal colony of Alcatraz. "I've put them through the worst I could think of. Nothing other than gibberish. No word about this brainwash Harper suspects them of. One even had a meltdown."

"I think the Turian prisoners are a lost cause. I'll pass them to the science team as lab rats. What about the Asari mercenaries? Did you squeeze anything useful out of them?"

" _So you think we should be much more isolationist?"_ the reporter asked Udina.

" _All I say is that we proceed with caution. Right now, we are opening Shanxi to the whole galaxy. I will not argue the economic benefits it will bring us, but what of our security? The Navy has stationed a sizable force in system, with the orbital defense network accounted for, Shanxi – the gateway to the greater galaxy – may seem well defended. But what about infiltrators and saboteurs posing as merchants or migrants? About the promise of allowing access to Prothean and other archeological sites?"_

Jack shook her head as she listened to Udina. He, obviously, severely underestimated the AIC. Every alien, coming in or going out, was thoroughly screened. "One of Eclipse's main bases of operations in the Attican Traverse."

"Oh?" this got Miranda's attention.

"What I got is that these wankers have multiple bases of operations across the galaxy, mostly in the Traverse and the Terminus. That's a pretty way off from us. Thing is, we have the location of a major base relatively close to us. It basically keeps Eclipse operations running in the Traverse," Jack explained. "Thought this might interest you and Harper. Teach those maggots a lesson or two."

It would be an idea to give Eclipse a bloody nose. After all, it was they who committed the overwhelming crimes at Shanxi – killing prisoners, lining up and shooting civilians, using civilians as shields. If not for the intervention of Turian officers and soldiers, this would have escalated into widespread massacre. Harper was furious when he first found out about it. He did promise the day of retribution would come. But how would that reflect on the Alliance? The Navy could not drop in, blast the mercenaries and retreat. The galaxy would find out. And it would taint the image Montgomery wants to build for Humanity. Coming off as warmongering and vengeful brutes would have major negative impact on relations with the other races, including the Quarians.

" _Are you referring to …the former flag officer of the Asari military, Atelas Razea? Like her being given asylum in Alliance space?"_

" _Indeed, I am. She was the one leading the reserve fleet. I could not, with good conscience, accept her under my roof, offer her a place at my table."_

"I believe the Corsairs will be up for this task," Miranda said. "Both I and Harper don't want to let Eclipse get away scot-free. According to Brooks' data, Jona Sederis is a wanted person in Turian space. She's also wanted in a few Asari Republics."

"What did she do?" Jack asked.

"In the Republics? Organized crime, smuggling, arms trafficking, and kidnapping. In the Hierarchy? An incident some 11 years ago, Eclipse hijacked and looted several transport ships operated by Elanus Risk Control Services. Crewmen had been killed. Hierarchy Intelligence tracked the operation all the way to Sederis and the participants to the raid. Turian authorities issued a reward for her capture," Miranda answered.

" _-played around the laws. Or around inexistent laws, to be more precise,"_ Udina's voice attracted the two women's attention again. _"The Universal Declaration of Human Rights, even in its Revision of 2110, is not 100% clear on such matters, leaving room for interpretation. Ambassador Goyle should not have granted miss Razea the fill forms for political asylum. Legally, her request should not even be taken into consideration. Terra Firma will contest miss Razea's acceptance for asylum at the Supreme Court of the Systems Alliance._

" _How do you feel the Batarian situation?"_

" _Again, I am most concerned, especially after what happened to our men on the Citadel af-"_ Udina went on to say, but Jack turned off the display as she finished the last apple slice.

"Hey!" Miranda protested.

"This guy's eating shit. I don't want to listen to his sewer," Jack said and lifted the remote in the air with her biotics, placing it in her hand. "How are we going to get us the excuse to hit those blue bitches?" she asked the obvious. Jack knew that Harper would not beat around the bush. Neither would Miranda. The Director was the vengeful fella. If they wanted to make Eclipse pay for Shanxi, they would find the excuse to do so.

Miranda sighed. "The Navy was able to score a crippling hit on the Eclipse transport ship that was at Shanxi. It was a lucky shot, really. A Chimera missile destroyed the bridge and killed the crew. We've salvaged it and reconstructed it according to ship profiles provided by the Quarians."

"Classy," Jack dryly noted. "False flag ops. You will have my report with the few details tonight. But I want in on this op."

Miranda smiled. "I didn't even imagine leaving you out of this."

* * *

 **Shanxi, Tianxia**

 **Office of Colonial Affairs**

The van was full of Batarians armed to the teeth. They carried rifles and shotguns. To be more precise, they fielded Mattock assault rifles and Raider shotguns, both of Batarian design and production. Their bodies were covered by light armor plates. The driver of the van was a Human, surprisingly. He looked pretty unremarkable. Their target: the Shanxi branch of the Office of Colonial Affairs, the Tianxia office.

"Listen!" their leader began. "We will go in, kill every single guard and take hostages. We'll stay in there until our demands are met. No budging!"

"YES, SIR!" the other five acknowledged.

The van came to a halt and settled on the asphalt on an adjacent street to the building that serves as the local office for the Office of Colonial Affairs. The Batarians walked out, weapons at the ready. The civilians around immediately began to flee in panic at the sight of armed aliens. They rounded the corner of the building, walking up the steps to the entrance. The first obstacle they had to face was a gendarme that noticed the fleeing civilians and approached to investigate. Most governmental offices were guarded by gendarmes.

"Stop!" he shouted and reached for the sidearm, but was gunned down by the leading Batarian. The light patrol gear he was equipped with was not designed to stop objects at such speed, only knives and blunt weapons.

"Get moving!" the leader ordered and his men stormed the building.

One more gendarme was stationed outside and was aware of what just happened. He immediately jumped behind a stair solid wall handle. The lawman reached for his radio, "We have armed assailants at the Office of Colonial Affairs! Six armed aliens, Batarians, I think!"

He unslung his sidearm and peaked over the railing. A Batarian with a Mattock rifle spotted him and fired his way. A civilian man that was rushing down the stairs was hit and killed. The lawman responded in kind with his firearm. The infamous Shanxi Hostage Crisis had begun.

* * *

 **[1]** Now, I know the M-11 is a weapon of Human design in canon, but I changed its origins in this story. And, as you can see, most popular and long lived firearms of Humanity made it to be redesigned with magnetic accelerating barrels. The Desert Eagle, an icon, I'm sure you all agree.

* * *

 **NOTE2:** Thank you all for reading the latest chapter, folks! So, as you can see, as _evevee_ put it in his _On the Illusion of Might_ , chapter 14, _"fecal matter begins to make contact with the rotating cooling device"_. The title is pretty ominous too. And transparent. A metaphor while not a metaphor at the same time. Could not come up with a better chapter name than this one for these chapters. Another reference to _Hammock_. I take many chapter titles from there. Too… fitting! I also hope you found the short poem interesting.

 **NOTE3:** What can you expect in next chapters? Let me tell you: Garrus and Hierarchy Intelligence will start to make heads and tails of what is happening inside the Citadel's tunnels, Atelas Razea will be again under the matriarchy's spotlight for all the wrong reasons, the Alliance reacts to the events unfolding at Shanxi, the Alliance is preparing to strike against its enemies, the Turians unveil some of their new plans and old toys, Fireteams Viper  & Immortal, and shit is hitting the fan overall!

 **NOTE4:** I do not know when the nest update will come. Rewrite for the first chapter is slow, and my Halo story is stagnating because I'm in a writer's block. Basically, I'm undecided which option to choose. I think I'll write them in parallel and see which is the best. I'll also have to work on two homeworks, bachelor degree project, and the final semester exams will start in January. Probably will update in February for both stories. I apologize for the delay. Maybe I will squeeze a short chapter until then. I have some ideas.

 **NOTE5:** Happy New Year, everyone! Stay cheeki breeki! And keep offering **feedback** via **PMs** or **reviews!** It's what makes me improve and keeps every writer write more.

 **Minor edit by moving the Quarian scene up, it was messing the timeline of the chapter because I forgot to move it up prior to upload.**

* * *

 **A STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Apollonir**


	23. Ch 23 - Dark Beyond the Blue II

**NOTE1:** Hello, folks! I know, long time no see. But I have too much **faculty and job work** taking most of my time. Once I have my bachelor's degree this summer you can expect more frequent updates on all my chapters. But until then… just hang in there. Oh, and stop asking when I will update through anonymous reviews. I won't post them. As said on my profile, I don't know when I will update. Thank you for your patience and understanding.

 **NOTE1bis:** I believe you all see the metaphor behind the name of this and the previous chapters' name.

* * *

 _The attack at Shanxi was an ugly wakeup call for me and the AIC. I thought we had secured every lane of infiltration. Obviously, that was not the case. The enemy was clever and imaginative, using crates with life support capabilities to smuggle the terrorists into Tianxia. Then, they attacked Mindoir. The alien thought we would stumble, fall, and not get up from a mere shadow operation. The alien underestimated me. The alien has shown what it was willing to do to harm Humanity and our galactic interests. The alien was oblivious to the fact that two can play that game. And the alien did not know that the very embodiment of our wrath did not give a shit about their opinions._

 _(_ _ **Jack Harper**_ _, Director of Alliance Intelligence Command, personal journal entry after_ _ **Operation PAYBACK**_ _)_

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Dark Beyond the Blue II**

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Presidium C-SEC Station, Pallin's Office**

"What have you been able to ascertain?" Sparatus asked. He did not sit down on the chair Pallin offered him. Pallin himself stayed in his office on the Presidium only 3 days of the week, during rotations from the C-SEC HQ, a.k.a. C-SEC Academy, in Zakera Ward. It was during one of this rotations that Sparatus came to see him.

"Are you sure you want to be talking about that here?" Pallin asked in return.

Sparatus began to pace around, his patience grinding down. "My office is bound to be bugged by Fedorian's lackeys in the Embassy. My apartment is definitely under surveillance by Hierarchy Intelligence. And I sure could not plan a dubious meeting in some dark alleyway," he explained. "This is the only place we can use. So, have your officers discovered anything?" he reiterated his question.

Pallin put his talons on the desk and looked directly ahead, not at Sparatus. "Not much I'm afraid. Half a dozen dead Salarian engineers, a missing Salarian – presumably kidnaped, and a missing signal analyzer. It could have been anyone for all we know. Only clues my men were able to uncover are the munitions that killed the Salarians."

"And..?" Sparatus prompted him to continue.

"Most were gunned down at the entrance to the tunnel. Ballistic tests identified the gun as an M-9 Tempest, a pretty common sight anywhere in this galaxy," Pallin explained. "Two others were killed by a weapon C-SEC doesn't have any experience with. The slug is heavy for a pistol. And it must have been shot at higher speeds than normal for a pistol. It's almost as if it is a low end assault rifle. But nobody could sneak an assault rifle there. And the results on the bodies are nasty."

"Anything else?"

"They escaped with one of the Salarians and a sensor with a skycar. Fragments of a skycar's fuselage have been found nearby. One of the Salarians had a gun and put a few holes in it… investigators have been able to deduce that much from the metal dust and paint left on the ground."

Sparatus stopped pacing and fixed Pallin with his own eyes. "Venari, you must find whoever it was that did this, retrieve the sensor and the Salarian or terminate him."

Pallin growled something to himself before voicing his thoughts. "So you want me to turn my officers into hitmen?"

"The fate of the Turian people is at stake here, Venari! Saren has done his part. Now it is up to us to do ours," Sparatus tried to persuade him. "At least keep whoever it is away from disrupting our work. This is a matter of survival of our species…"

Pallin stood up from his chair, his blue eyes glaring into Sparatus'. "Don't you think I know that? No night passes by without me thinking about it. About how everything could go to hell, just like that."

"Fedorian is hounding for me and our friends in the Navy and Legionary Corps are grounded… your men are everything we have left. Spirits, he even granted those Humans their investigation and started a formal investigation of the military high echelons. So crack the Citadel and have your men find out why the Citadel Relay and Keepers are not responding. We don't have much time left," Sparatus instructed Pallin.

He skipped the part where Saren was already building his assurance policy if subtlety failed in the end. Sparatus was aware that Saren had approached Matriarch Benezia and Jona Sederis with… _gifts_ similar to what he had received from the SPECTRE.

"They will find out," Pallin assured Sparatus. "I'll assign Chellick to investigate this attack. He's the best I've got right now. Hope he finds out soon enough who's behind it all… or I'll have to continue justifying putting armed officers by tunnel entrances. And I don't have to tell you how this could easily spiral out of our control, against us, if the wrong people feel like stirring trouble."

* * *

 **Shanxi, Fenli**

 **40 kilometers from Tianxia**

Fenli began as a resort ever since plans were being drawn for Shanxi. Situated 40 kilometers north of the capital city of Tianxia, it is an escape from regular life in Shanxi's alpine outback. But few were here for quality time away from daily life. In fact, there was the staff of the small resort and hotel, a few Human tourists, Atelas Razea and a bunch of AIC agents part of the Protection and Guard Service – the AIC branch designated to protect and defend dignitaries and other VIPs important to the state.

Atelas' room was larger than expected from a hotel. On the Citadel, there is no hotel with rooms larger than 20 square meters. That is unless you are willing to pay a hefty price. And even the small rooms were twice the price of other hotels on the homeworlds. She leaned against the balcony's railing and filled her lungs with the cold winter air. It was beautiful out here. She couldn't believe that 40 kilometers south of here the greatest slaughter in recent galactic history happened. And she couldn't believe General Arterius invaded this place, even bombed it with the dreadnought's main cannon in a few locations. And, as those thoughts flashed through her mind, she was suddenly reminded of her failure to prevent it all.

The number of people buried in the Shanxi Military Cemetery was a grim reminder of her failure. She had the power to prevent it. Why did she not act then, before Eudorian went through the relay? Or Admiral Kaevus Eudorian, the CO of the Turian naval forces, for that matter? In her opinion, her inaction created a major rift in galactic politics and interstate relationships when they could ill afford it. At least the Alliance and Turian leaderships were willing to move ahead. On the surface, that is. She is totally unaware of what lies beneath Montgomery's façade of friendliness and wishful cooperation with the galaxy. Nor Fedorian's intentions, which she guessed were not very much in line with the Council's if she considered his record so far.

A powerful wind blew a bit of snow in her face, thus prompting her to go back inside the room. She closed the door to the balcony, sliding the door by the handle. It looks like the Humans don't have automated doors everywhere, like it is common place in Citadel space. In the Republics every building had automated doors. Well, this is one thing she will suggest the Alliance to implement. She slid onto the bed, falling on the white sheets. Nothing better to do until tomorrow morning when she leaves for Arcturus Station, might as well take a nap before dinner.

She closed her eyes and bathed her ears in the silence of the room, only the faint howling of gusts of wind reminding her that she was not deaf or dead yet. Her eyes snapped open when muffled noises came from the main hallway, almost as if someone was either running around or fighting in hand to hand. The door was designed to isolate sound from outside, but the bumps and thuds into the walls could not be masked by it.

She jolted up, her instinct screaming danger to her mind. "Secure the VIP! I'm calling for reinforcements!" she recognized the voice of an AIC security agent part of her security detail. Then gunshots followed. Nothing could mask their sound, that much is clear. Decades of training had her biotics flare to life, a barrier ready to be put up to shield herself. The door to her room opened. This was enough for her to raise a biotic barrier. But it was not needed, for it was an AIC agent.

"Ma'am, we need to get you out of here! Right now!" he told her.

"What's going on?" Atelas questioned.

"Hitmen," he said the one word sufficient to describe the situation.

Another agent slipped into the room, a SIG Sauer P650 pistol in his hand. He had pronounced Asian facial characteristics. His clothes were stained with blood and his bulletproof vest looked like it took two bullets. He released the magazine of his pistol and loaded a fresh 9x19mm Parabellum clip. Despite the fact that the AIC normally issued the M11 pistol to its troops, it was still a military firearm. The nonmilitary supporting services and organizations are issued lower impact firearms. Although there is great variety in the firearms in service with Systems Alliance state organizations, the beauty of them all is that they were designed to be compatible with each other and had upgrade kits if one wanted to chamber another standardized cartridge. The P650+ series incorporates magnetic acceleration technology, while the P600 – P650 models do not integrate magnetic acceleration and fire "old school" cartridges. Each generation of SIG pistols iterates the name by 100.

"We've lost contact with the outside. Comms are scrambled. They must have a jammer," he reported.

"Did we get a message out?" the first one asked.

The second agent shrugged. "I hope we did. Can't tell with this mess."

Atelas walked to stand right beside the two. "Who is trying to kill me?"

"We'll find out after this is over, ma'am. We must act under the assumption that the whole location has been compromised and vacate the premises," the first agent informed her. He looked like the leader of the agents assigned to her.

"How many assailants?" she asked while dressing for a cold walk.

"Three dead on the corridor, unknown number downstairs and on their way here."

"It's safe to assume that they have the area under lockdown," Atelas commented. She was ready to go. "We can't head out the corridor."

"No other way than jumping off the balcony," the second agent commented. "Watch that door!" he instructed his colleague as he opened the door to the balcony and peeked over the railing. "Seventh floor… that's some 30 meters…"

"You aren't seriously considering jumping, are you?" the first man asked, his pistol pointing into the hallway. Atelas glanced through the door and saw the bloody body of their third colleague, a knife in his side, right below the armpit, and a bloody hole in his chest.

"…this way! Herrera's team is dead!" they heard chatter from the hallway. Atelas used her biotics to pull the body of the dead agent to her. The corpse was engulfed in blue mass effect fields as it slid on the floor. This did not go unnoticed by the interlopers that were hunting her down. "There!"

"Shit! What are you doing!?" the first agent after he recovered from the brief shock of seeing biotics in action, or, as some agents jokingly put it, "space magic". There was a score of Humans with biotic capabilities as a result of exposure to Eezo during the mother's pregnancy.

"I need a weapon to defend myself!" Atelas replied.

"Ma'am, you're not allowed to carry firearms," he retorted.

"I'm not about to sit by and die!"

The body was in the hotel room now. She immediately took the P650 pistol and inspected it for a brief moment. The Humans kept the galactic tradition of placing the magazine release button on the right side of the grip. It was a bit heavier than what she is used to. The sights were similar.

One of her wannabe attackers came into view. He was armed with what she guessed to be a submachine gun. The security agent aimed his pistol at him, using the small time advantage to put two bullets into the man. He fell face down. The ones behind him, still out of Atelas' and the agent's sight, fired their own SMGs at the door. If the loud noise they made was any hint, then they were not sporting weapons with magnetic acceleration technology.

"FUCK!" the first guy cursed as splinters and concrete flew around. He retreated. The Asian man that was by the balcony had flipped over a solid table to use as cover and aimed his gun at the doorway.

"We've found her! Seventh floor, room 712! Get her!" she heard one shouting, most likely into a radio to call for reinforcements.

"They must have killed all our boys downstairs!"

Atelas knew they'd have no time to jump out the balcony. She could use her biotics to safely lower everyone down. And the two were preparing to put up a fight, not truly considering vacating the premises.

"Secure the VIP!" the Asian man shouted over the cacophony of gunshots. The Caucasian man grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the door. But Atelas protested and retracted her arm.

"Let them come! You take cover! I'll take them out," she told them.

"Ma'am, you're n-"

"I have hundreds of years of combat experience as a commando and as a flag officer of the Asari Unified Fleet!" she retorted, sensing what the Human's doubts. "Take cover!" she instructed them. With the help of her biotic abilities, she flung a chair through the glass door of the balcony. The sound of broken glass prompted the assailants to storm the room.

Just as the first crossed the door frame, Atelas produced a shockwave that threw him backwards. The enemy's reply were two fragmentation grenades that bounced from the wall. A horrified expression crossed her face when a grenade came to a halt right in front of the overturned table the two agents used as cover. She charged out of the room, her body shielded by a biotic barrier. The grenades went off inside.

Atelas took note of the number of enemies. Three attackers were standing against her. All of them carried small automatic weapons. A barrier protected her for now, but, knowing how strenuous the fire of Human designed bullets would be, she reasoned she better reduce the number of guns firing at her.

"KILL THE ALIEN!" one ordered and the angry tirade of gunfire spilled all over her biotic barrier.

The strain to keep the barrier up against this hail was too much to keep it up until they had unloaded their magazines at her. She projected a singularity right behind her opponents. The gravitational pull lifted them off the ground and slowly dragged the hitmen towards it. Atelas lowered her kinetic barrier once their weapons stopped firing, leveled the P650 pistol in their direction. She put a bullet in their right hands to make them drop the weapons.

"Who sent you?" she asked.

"Fuck off, you dumb bitch!" the dark skinned man that was in the middle answered. He was repaid with two bullets in the guts for his troubles. Atelas shifted her aim to the one on the right.

"Who!? And why!?" she demanded again. But only a defiant glare was her answer. "How many of you are at this hotel?"

"Enough to kill you, bitch!"

"May you find peace in the embrace of the Goddess," she said before killing them. The singularity died and their bodies fell on the floor, the bloody mess all too reminiscent of her days in the Terminus when fighting Batarian pirates and mercenaries.

" _Echo Team, report!"_ the radio on every single one of them cracked to life. _"What is your status? Did you get the xeno? Teams Fox and Gamma have secured the perimeter. She couldn't have escaped."_

Atelas did not waste any time. She looted the pistol magazines from the first killed AIC agent and thought of a way to leave. Her situation was not fantastic. She was being targeted for termination, reasons still subject to debate. She had no way to contact the outside due to jamming equipment scrambling standard communications. An unknown number of armed hitmen were after her and the AIC personnel at this resort. And they had her position.

She heard boots rushing up the main staircase of the building. _'No way out but one…'_ she thought as she sprinted toward the balcony and jumped. She used her biotics to slow the descent to the snowy ground. She was halfway to her calves deep in snow. With all the energy and willpower she could muster, she leapt forward towards the wooded mountain slope. The chances of survival in the harsh, cold forest were better than fighting an unknown number of well armed assassins. She activated her omnitool's broadcaster to broadcast on the AIC frequencies she was assigned exactly for situations like these.

' _Goddess help me!'_

* * *

 **Reach, Intelligence Command HQ**

 **Director Harper's office**

" _Harper! How the fuck did this happen!?"_ Montgomery thundered on the phone. _"It's on goddamn TV before I heard anything from the AIC!"_

"I'm sorry, mister president, but I was busy dealing with the situation. Plugging holes in our security and detection system, coordinating counterintelligence operations, compiling findings…" Harper answered, his voice carrying the tone of frustration and annoyance.

" _I want every single report you have on my desk in an hour!"_ Montgomery commanded. _"This is a goddamn PR disaster. Find the perpetrators, who and how smuggled these terrorists to Shanxi, and shut them down!"_

"We're already investigating. All I can tell you right now, sir, is that they had help from inside the Alliance. From Humans," he spat the name of his species with disgust at the thought that fellow men and women would betray their race like this. "I already have counter terrorist units being deployed to the Shanxi OCA office."

A long sigh escaped Montgomery's mouth on the other end of the line, from Arcturus. _"What about the Asari, Atelas Razea? Is she secure?"_ he asked. Harper didn't answer, his lips closing and forming a straight line on his face. _"Your silence is unnerving, Director."_

"We've lost contact with the resort where she was staying. I have Marine platoons en route to Fenli and Kodiak shuttles searching the area."

" _Keep me updated,"_ was all that Montgomery said before hanging up.

Harper put down the phone and reached for the cigar he left in the ashtray since he answered the president's call. His lips fixed the cigar and he inhaled deeply. Thumb and index finger take the cigar out of his mouth. Harper's eyes linger on the burning end for as long as he felt that taste in his mouth and exhaled the smoke. Harper mastered the art of smoking cigars through the years. Although half of it was still good, Harper smashed it with force in the ash tray. _'I'll show you, bastards!'_

He pressed a couple buttons on the small computer keyboard mounted in his desk and the generic dialing sound greeted his ears. A woman answered the call soon enough.

" _Sir?"_

"Agent Brooks, status report," Harper demanded.

" _Eh…"_ she was caught a bit off guard, _"…sir, we are investigating every possible lead. Our intelligence network is not large enough to efficiently infiltrate and retrieve required intel in short time."_

"Then fucking expand your division faster! What are your leads?"

" _Every single AI we have is infiltrating through the extranet. Possible leads: the Shadow Broker, General Ka'Hairal Balak, and someone on the Citadel,"_ Maya Brooks reported. _"Requires further investigation. Our suspicions are based on interception of heavily encrypted communications through alien inter-relay communication buoys and background profiles."_

"Explain in one hundred words or less."

" _The Shadow Broker's agents used known Batarian codes to bounce multiple message packets from the Citadel to the Nemean Abyss. Ka'Hairal Balak, commanding officer of the Batarian External Forces, operates in the area with the mission to suppress a major armed uprising on Anhur, furthest territory administrated by the Hegemony. Cross referenced the faces of the terrorists at the Tianxia OCA bureau with what was available on the extranet, all of them are part of the Batarian External Forces,"_ Brooks summarized.

The preliminary finding was thoroughly incriminating the Batarian Hegemony if Harper gave it a single second of thought. The line of thought was pretty straightforward – Hegemony contacts on the Citadel sent out the message to their 'enforcers' to do a number on the Alliance. The Hegemony was quite vocal at the start about the territorial dispute in the Verge. Was this their method of gaining the upper hand? It certainly wasn't a practice new to the Hegemony.

But why push the matter? Jath'Amon was quite glad they settled the matter with the Verge Treaty. And there weren't any unusual long sessions of talks between Ambassador Jath'Amon and High Hegemon Dorcador Dhothan. The sessions were held as usual and lasted for around 30 to 45 minutes, most likely briefings on the latest developments and deliberations. Ever since the Alliance hacked into the Citadel's communications hub, they've left behind a dumb AI that keeps track of official communications, but not to their content. The only means for the Batarians to send word of this operation to their contacts on the Citadel was via messengers. There were plenty of Hegemony ships that arrived from Batarian space to the Citadel, so trying to narrow it down was nigh impossible.

"How do you know the Shadow Broker's agents were involved?" he suddenly inquired.

" _Only explanation we can come up with is the agents being sloppy. My agent at the Alliance Embassy had picked it up some time ago, but the intel did not seem relevant in any way at the time. We've even been able to identify one of the agents, and that tells quite a lot about how sloppy they were, considering our network isn't well established at all."_

Harper tapped the desk with the fingers of his right hand while his chin rested on his left palm. "Brooks, I want you to pursue your leads starting from two different premises. Assign two different teams."

" _One teams goes off the basis that the Broker is involved in this issue and his agent really was sloppy and the other team starts from the premise that this is a diversion and there are ulterior motives?"_ she asked.

"Exactly!" Harper exclaimed. "Somebody as good as this Broker wouldn't screw up on this level with, especially not with sloppy agents. I want to know what his stake is in this whole matter. Don't necessarily assume the Hegemony is involved in the second option."

" _Understood. Anything else, Director?"_

"No, you're dismissed. I want constant progress updates from your team."

" _Roger that. Agent Brooks out,"_ she said and closed the call.

Harper dialed the number to Cerberus HQ, Tartarus Installation, ready to give out orders. In his opinion, the ringing tone graced his ears for too long. Finally, Miranda answered. _"Sir?"_

"Status report!" he demanded.

" _Working at 110%, sir. We have a situation developing on Eternium that might be linked to the current situation,"_ she answered with a neutral voice. _"Intelligence and Bureau of Investigations have reported movement of known former Insurrectionists, suspicious movement. Nothing illegal as of yet, but suspicious. We will keep monitoring them."_

"And how are they linked to the Shanxi situation?" he asked.

" _A young woman, Rita Riley, born to a family of known sympathizers to the secessionist cause, emigrated to the Citadel with the first occasion. Rented an apartment in the Zakera Ward. She was spotted by Captain Bailey, CO of the Marine security detail on the Citadel, on the Presidium. She sent multiple coded messages through the extranet and internet to unknown receivers. Code not cracked yet, still tracing the message, but it ended on Eternium. Our theory is that she gathered alien support to support a separatist reemergence and the Shanxi situation is part of their plan."_

"We could be fighting a battle on two fronts," Harper said. "Anything pertaining to the Shadow Broker?"

" _Negative. The Salarian arrested by Averescu at Magna is not giving in. We do know for sure that the Shadow Broker wants somebody to infiltrate the Alliance."_

"And a time estimation until you find out who that message is meant for and its contents?"

" _Less than a day until we find the recipients. More than a day to crack the code. It's a new one, nothing like the ones used during the Insurrection or post Insurrection period,"_ Miranda answered. _"We're also monitoring Kharak, but nothing remarkable so far."_

"Good to know," Harper said. "And the status of Fireteam Viper?" he inquired about the N7 team he just got his hands on to work for the AIC.

" _Still undergoing mental training against indoctrination,"_ Miranda replied.

"I want them ready when this whole mess is over," Harper instructed. "Keep me updated. Harper out."

* * *

 **Palaven, Cipritine**

 **Palaven Command HQ**

While the wider galaxy was unaware of what was happening on Shanxi, Fedorian was dealing with his political issues and learning about the dubious scheming and works in the shadows that he had Garrus investigate. He would learn soon enough about Shanxi and face the consequences for the decisions he would make in its wake.

Fedorian just started his meeting with Flavian to talk about the political, military and economic status. And, off the official records, about what Garrus discovered.

"Vakarian, please start with the usual," he instructed his advisor.

"Yes, sir," he said and presented Fedorian a datapad synced to his own. "Politically, it is mostly the same situation. The Hanar are not doing anything different than the past centuries. The Elcor are strengthening ties with the Humans, with Ambassador Talin visiting Ambassador Goyle to discuss export of Alliance VIs to the Elcor. It would be in the Hierarchy's interests to pursue a policy of reconciliation with the Courts of Dekuuna, least we allow the Systems Alliance to spread its influence so far into Citadel space," he proposed to Fedorian.

"Councilor Sparatus made sure to send a squadron of ships that could have started a war. Then the Council had to beat the nail in the coffin…" Fedorian remembered. "Those good for nothing Asari matriarchs, I can smell their scheming somehow meddled in all this greater picture."

"Sparatus' wife died in that skirmish with the Quarians in Elcor space," Flavian pointed out. "Moving on, the Batarian Hegemony is still busy dealing with the rebellions. Most curious is the fact that they have pulled the vast majority of known loyal mercenary and pirate bands out of the Nemean Abyss. Thousands of troops and, if estimates are correct, just over ninety ships have arrived in the Attican Traverse."

"Curious indeed," Fedorian spoke. "Where are these forces concentrating?"

"Intelligence has uncovered Torfan as the location where they are concentrating their forces."

"Torfan, eh?"

Torfan was known to be a haven of lawlessness, full of cutthroats, pirates and bold mercenaries. When the Turians had joined Citadel space, Torfan was the frontier where only the strongest could survive. When the Batarians joined, Torfan became their turf and was used by the Hegemony to conduct black ops against the Citadel and as a safe harbor for privateers. But time made it more and more irrelevant as the waters gradually calmed down in the Traverse, culminating with Primarch Hortenraka's militarization of the area that drove away or killed many pirates. Now, Torfan is mostly used by smugglers and some shady factions, all paying a fee to the Hegemony to use it. Its importance has only arisen recently, with Humanity entering the galactic premises. Although old, Torfan's surface hides many strongholds that nobody has stormed. Hortenraka himself applied Tyraeus' strategy of prolonged siege and isolation of the moon instead of giving tens of thousands of Turian lives in an assault. Torfan would be free of Turian pressure only with Hortenraka's untimely death, only a shadow of what it once was at its peak. But with thousands of new occupants… well, it might just be the start of something. Hierarchy Intelligence kept tabs on Torfan ever since they found out about it more than a millennia ago.

"Has Intelligence identified their goals?" Fedorian asked.

"The report submitted by Intelligence indicates that at least 30 ships have been spotted moving out from Torfan to the very edge of Alliance – Hegemony border. Their last known position was in the Kogrom System," Flavian answered.

"This is a mere 120 or so light years from Relay 344," Fedorian noticed. "Don't tell me the Relay leads into Human space…" he thought aloud.

"It might, but nobody can be 100% sure of it. If they are planning on using the Relay…"

"It's a massive breach of the laws!" Fedorian nearly thundered. "I will dispatch elements of the Seventh Fleet immediately into the area," he said and tapped away the orders. Flavian watched him give orders in less than a minute. Fleet Admiral Coronati, Chief of Naval Operations for the Hierarchy, would receive the order and necessary details in seconds and act upon them.

"We also have to consider the fact that the Relay might lead to Alliance space, in the Verge," Flavian pointed out. "If they are planning on attacking the Humans… we cannot stand by when this is the most likely scenario."

"Are you suggesting we warn them, Vakarian?" the Primarch asked. "It could make us look like we are up to something."

"Well… perhaps Ambassador Quentius could visit the Alliance Embassy and discreetly forward the warning," he suggested. "We want to be on friendly terms with the Humans. This will earn us a lot of good will. And we will carefully observe their military in action."

"I know…" Fedorian continued to read from the datapad. "It will take them a few days to reach the Relay… Seventh Fleet will take longer than that to arrive in the area of operations. Why is Dhothan attacking the Humans? Is he that idiotic?" Fedorian tried to rationalize what he thought was happening. "He is stripping the Nemean Abyss of their assets for a crazy attack? It could also be something else…"

"Sir?"

"You know, Vakarian, perhaps Quentius should pay a visit to the Human Embassy?"

Flavian gave the Turian equivalent of a smile. "Most certainly a new trade deal must be discussed."

"I will take care of this in the shortest time possible," Fedorian said. "What is the next item on the list?"

"Right, sir," Flavian resumed his part as he brought the topic of the Volus, "The Vol Protectorate is happy for now to finally contend with the Humans on the galactic market, with not much complaining from them. All our operations are going smoothly there. However… they are concerned about lending aid to the Krogan. As long as nothing changes drastically, the Volus will not be a matter of concern."

"New developments on Tuchanka?" Fedorian asked.

"Negative, sir. Urdnot Wrex is keeping his part of the deal, focusing the resources on reclaiming the land and improving living conditions. Aralakh Company is still operating outside, but more and more are returning as they finish their contracts. The situation is as stable as it can be on Tuchanka. 22nd Fleet has not reported any issues, neither with the Krogan, nor with Alliance forces present in system. The 23rd Fleet reports nothing unusual either. The Krogan DMZ is safe and stable, for the first time in many years."

"Alright, nothing suspicious on Tuchanka. Now we get to the big three."

Flavian nodded shortly. "The Salarian Union is still refusing to contribute to the Krogan oriented humanitarian efforts. Not a slice of bread, not a piece of cloth, not a scrap of metal. In fact, the only help comes from the few sympathizing Salarian individuals. The Union's agenda seems to revolve around securing breaches in their security, which reflects on their sudden halt on every colonial venture and increased expenditure on military projects. High level talks have been observed between some dalatrasses and Asari matriarchs in the past weeks. If I may voice my own opinion, I believe they are concerned about the stance of the Hierarchy right now."

"I have already committed and will not change," Fedorian said.

"I know that, and I just want to point out that since the conclusion of diplomatic talks between the Council and the Humans, the Asari and Salarians are strengthening ties and leaving us with fewer and fewer options to maneuver in such way that could harm their interests. We could very well be vetoed out of every agenda we might want to push through the Council. We risk marginalization the level Primarch Tyraeus did in his days when he went against the Council. Our safest option right now is to pursue more and more friendly relations with the Humans. That could also backfire on us if a xenophobic group comes to power in the Alliance, a distinct possibility considering the fact they're a democracy and we've been at war last year."

"Indeed. But I tend to believe those xenophobes won't see many years in office. Once their population starts to see how their economy took a turn for the worse, they'll demand replacements or restitution of the previous working state of business," Fedorian contemplated. Turians don't have that problem. What the Primarch dictates, the Hierarchy will execute.

"It takes only so much until they tilt," Flavian warned. "For the Republics, they are not doing anything useful at all."

"Meaning?" Fedorian asked with hesitation.

Flavian put down the datapad and looked down at it, at the gentle light its display emanated. Then he leaned back on the chair and exhaled a long breath. Fedorian was waiting for Flavian to gather the words and put order in his thoughts, but his patience wasn't long now.

"A full slander campaign is going on in the Republics," he started. "It is everywhere, on every major and minor news outlet. Fewer and fewer posts bother to ignore the campaign or point out the ridiculousness of it."

"And who are they slandering?"

"It's mostly us and the Humans. The picture the Asari press is painting about them is extreme, even for them. They make the Humans look like the monsters of the galaxy, all of them under the leash of the Quarians who wish nothing but revenge and ruin on galactic society. Monsters with nukes aimed at them, ready to lash out and murder every Asari mother and their child. I'm not even going to mention the gas the Humans' world wars and nuclear arms race was for this fire. Their extremely large fleet of vessels larger than dreadnoughts… And the increasingly oppressive Turian Hierarchy with a radical at its helm. And it's starting to spill over into our media."

A growl of annoyance escaped the Primarch's throat. "They must think us the stupid of stupid if they think we won't notice this. Their hubris will one day be their death," Fedorian said. It was no secret to any of the more knowledgeable people that most of the Asari media was controlled by the matriarchs. What most of those more informed people didn't know is that there is not a big number of matriarchs who have the press under their thumbs. Through internal politics and economic maneuvers, the most influential matriarchs within the Armali Council were able to take control of the mass media. God forbid if you were the head of a company that activated in the media and entertainment and you refused to do what the ones who had you at their fingertips say. It was this that enabled the Armali Council to steer public opinion in the direction they wanted and, during the democratic processes, obtain the results they desired.

"Although it is interesting how quick they are to start this slander campaign," Flavian pointed out.

Fedorian considered his advisor's observation. Indeed, it was interesting. Hierarchy Intelligence of the Asari Republics tell that such a maneuver would take time to be put in motion. Normally, the matriarchs would take their time – for they have plenty of time – to adequately set up the stage. Start with the minor stuff and slowly build it up in the image of their political agenda. Such a process would take a few months at the very least, but they were a mere month into this PR stunt and things could not get more vicious in the media.

"They are up to something," Flavian concluded.

"They always are," Fedorian scoffed at his conclusion. "Considering the message we've received from Tevos…"

The message he referred to was about his orders to pull back the senior officers discovered to have forged their medical examinations, same as the ones who were Sparatus' political support. He felt like going to the Citadel and personally bitch slapping Tevos for her audacity to stick her nose in Turian internal affairs. But she surely does not know what the real situation is. He recounted the formal letter's content in his mind and felt angry again. He did not interfere in other states' internal issues. Perhaps he did when he offered minor support to Batarian rebels during the latest uprisings.

For his part, Flavian fixed the Primarch with his blue eyes. "This is even more serious than we could have imagined. The matriarchs are trying to pull off something and it will not be pleasant for anyone involved. If I have to put my money on a bet, I would say the bar fight on the Citadel, the one that the Citadel News Network blew out of proportion, was staged by them. I would even say that they are aware of the pirate concentration at Torfan and want to put everybody into a poor political spot so that they can use their political expertise and leverage us and the Humans, least we face losing faith with the whole galaxy, our peoples included. They lost Atelas Razea to the Humans just recently… think of how much she can compromise if she wishes to. That must have also been a catalyst."

"Old hags…" Fedorian cursed under his breath.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Nothing," he waved a hand dismissively. Fedorian stood up from the chair, feeling the need to thaw his rigid legs. Old age was starting to take a toll on him. "And what of the Humans? What are they doing?" he asked as he thought of a strategy to counter the Republics' leadership move.

"The Systems Alliance is not doing anything special. At least according to our reports. They have put up a network of defensive stations around the Shanxi mass relay and the colony itself. They are still keeping true to the demilitarization of the Magna – Relay 314 corridor, with only a dozen warships around 314. We know next to nothing from inside, only that they are focusing again on colonization and working with their companies to enter the galactic market in force. And they are starting to make waves on the market with what they have already. They're on very friendly terms with the Elcor and President Montgomery seems to have a thing for Ambassador Irissa, and I mean it in the wrong sense of the word. They still haven't agreed fully on a trade treaty with each other, other than mediocre products," Flavian summarized. "And the Quarians are very invested in building their economy and developing New Rannoch. What are you thinking, sir?"

"If the Humans are at odds with the Asari, perhaps we can use this to our advantage in the longer run. And we will start by warning them about what might happen to them in the Verge. It's important to build a bridge of trust before further… more delicate matters can be discussed," Fedorian said. "But we must proceed with care. What of our other operation? Is your son well?"

"He's recovering well," Flavian answered. "He got lucky. Again."

"Perhaps luck is his second name?" Fedorian replied with humor.

"I certainly hope so. About what they were able to uncover…" his advisor began to explain what they knew so far. "Well… Intelligence performed an analysis of the captured device. That device has been built with accessible materials, but the science behind it is beyond our communications knowledgebase. If we can understand what makes it work, we could improve interstellar communications and electronic warfare to a new level."

"And what was it doing in Citadel maintenance tunnels in the hands of smugglers and drug dealers?"

"This is the thing. According to the attached report, the Salarians were checking the signals broadcasted by the Citadel. For what reason? We can only speculate until the captured Salarian breaks under interrogation. But it cannot be good. First the sabotage of the Citadel's communications at the outbreak of the war? Now somebody is looking into the quirks of the station's native comms? All of it under C-SEC's protection? This does not bode well…"

"Indeed, it does not…" the Primarch grumbled. "Anything else the investigation turned up? Anything about the sums of money that have been paid?"

"Yes, the specialists from Cybernetic Warfare have found a lead on that," Flavian began. "No conclusive lead on the accounts that have made the payments for the bailouts of the Salarians, but we have identified one of the owners of an account that deposited 250,000 credits into one of the anonymous accounts used to pay C-SEC. It belongs to Saren Arterius."

Fedorian stood still for a moment as the name turned a light in his mind. "Let me guess: most successful Turian SPECTRE of the century and relative to General Desolas Arterius?"

"The one and only," Flavian confirmed. "SPECTRE operations are classified by the Council, so the only things we know about him are through Hierarchy Intelligence keeping tabs on him. He seemed unaffected by his brother's death and carried on with his work. In fact, when the officer officially delivered the news to him after he returned to the Citadel he barely reacted. He simply accepted it. No emotion shown according to the officer. The past years he's been active in the Terminus and the Traverse, from Omega to Triginta Petra. Overheard some chatter between him and SPECTRE Kryik that he was dedicating some of his time to investigate claims of Collectors in the Terminus aside from his assignments."

When Flavian said overheard, he actually meant having an Intelligence agent follow them and have a drink just two meters from them at the same bar. With microphones hidden in his clothes, Intelligence was able to learn what they were willing to disclose outside of official records.

"But his trace has been lost periodically," Flavian continued, "with periods of whole weeks of him going missing and reemerging in the quadrant of the Far Rim and Perseus Veil."

This piece of news visibly disturbed Fedorian. "What? The Far Rim? There are Geth in that region of space. Was he trying to start a war with them?"

"We don't know. Our eyes and ears in the region are almost nonexistent. He could have an outpost in the area to go off the grid and fulfill his tasks," the elder Vakarian theorized. "Or it could be something else entirely. All we know is that it was there that he disappeared and, most of the time, it was the same area where he reemerged."

Fedorian sat back down on his chair. "I don't want to give them any more time. I could order a crackdown, but, without proof, it will be an exercise in futility. They will get away. No. As soon as we have something that remotely incriminates them… I will arrest them. So your son better give us that proof before-" he stopped as a priority call came on his omnitool.

Flavian waited a full minute, perhaps more, for the Primarch to redirect his attention to him. Fedorian stood still as a rock from the moment he began reading whatever message he got until he shifted his head just enough to talk to Flavian.

"Perhaps Quentius should pay a visit to the Alliance Embassy within the day."

Fedorian had just learned about the Shanxi Hostage Crisis and linked the dots in his mind.

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Alliance – Quarian Embassy**

Ambassador Octavius Quentius felt tense. The feeling was not as intense as the time when he was informed about the outbreak of hostilities with another alien race – the Humans. Even more so when Fedorian had him depart the Citadel for Magna to negotiate a ceasefire. No matter how much the conservatives (with the Asari in lead) wanted to deny and discredit it, Humanity's ascendance to the galactic scene was one of the pivotal moments in galactic geopolitics and history.

He left the skycar behind, the driver going to find a parking spot for the time being. Contrary to mainstream practice, Hierarchy preferred to use skycars with drivers for its dignitaries, not automatic driving vehicles. Quentius passed through the entrance where two Marines stood guard.

The atmosphere inside was not pleasant as he was used to. The staff was stiff and the reception area was empty. There were plenty of people at the desks were documents are deposited for travel permits in Alliance space. He spotted Captain Bailey doing rounds of the embassy. The man looked grim. Quentius remembered the scandal that involved Alliance Marines in a bar brawl that resulted in multiple people hospitalized. Some were treated at the General Hospital on the Presidium, some at the Zakera Hospital.

" _Esteemed applicants for travel permits in Alliance space, please note that no permits will be issued until March 1_ _st_ _. Please check our extranet page for further details. You can still apply for one without issues. We apologize for the inconvenience,"_ a female voice came through the embassy's PA announcement system.

' _Must be about Shanxi. Fantastic!'_ Quentius thought. He approached the woman at reception. "Good day," he greeted the woman at the reception, Emily, if he remembered correctly. "Ambassador Quentius to see Ambassador Goyle," he told her.

"Of course. Please wait in the lounge for the time being. She is in an unscheduled meeting with Ambassador Jath'Amon. I'll inform her right away. Please excuse us for the mild inconvenience," Emily informed him.

' _I can hazard a guess what they are discussing.'_

"It's no problem. Thank you," and he went to sit own in one of those fancy plush seats that Turians felt very comfortable in. He had a small suitcase with two datapads inside which he put down near his feet.

He took the time to relax a bit and think how exactly he should formulate the words to Goyle. And how much should he disclose? If he thought better about it, Fedorian wasn't sure on whose side he wanted the Hierarchy to be. He wanted good relations with the Humans, but his reactivation of the **PATRIA Project** showed that he was not going to get all comfortable with them. That project was still a state secret only a handful knew about. It had been put to sleep for many years after its initial draft by Primarch Callatis Hortenraka. Various administrations have worked at it, with moderate success. But no live test had been conducted. They never finished the prototype. And the day the Turians will test the first PATRIA prototype… Spirits help them.

In the end, Quentius remembered that Fedorian wanted a strong and independent Hierarchy. Strong it was. Especially if PATRIA was finished and produced in significant numbers. It would be a strategic deterrence against the galaxy. But most importantly, it would be a deterrent against the Humans. Independent? Not so much from an economic point of view. _"Speak softly and carry a big stick,"_ the Turian remembered a Human saying that seemed to go very well with Fedorian's current moves.

After 5 more minutes or so, the door to Goyle's office opened. He saw Jath'Amon to be the first to come through the door, shortly followed by Goyle. He knew enough about Batarians to tell he was extremely upset and that frustrated. Neither of the two noticed Quentius in the small lounge. They passed by, Goyle seeing the Batarian dignitary to the reception. They must have been very distracted by the topic they were discussing not to spot him. Or she knew about him being there and chose to ignore him since Jath'Amon had definitely not seen him, which was the most likely scenario. After all, they didn't really want the people to learn about Quentius being here right now. Not in detail, they'd know anyway, but only on higher levels. When she was returning, Quentius stood up to make himself more visible.

"Ambassador Quentius," Goyle half exclaimed, her tired features showing through. "I am sorry for keeping you waiting. Ambassador Jath'Amon's request for an immediate meeting was unexpected. More than yours, I might say."

"It is no problem, Ambassador," Quentius assured her, having to look down at the shorter Human female. "I am aware of the situation developing at Shanxi. But time is of the essence right now. Can we take these to a more private setting?"

Goyle nodded and indicated with her left hand toward her office. She quickly followed Quentius inside, the door closing behind them. The interior hadn't changed at all. In fact, the only difference from the norm was the presence of another man. A Human male in military uniform. The clothes were overwhelmingly black in color. _'The Alliance Marines,'_ he reasoned. He had a single star on each epaulet and either side of the collar. There was also a small N7 pin on his chest with various decorations.

The man turned his attention from the portable computer, a laptop he recalled the Humans calling it, to Quentius. Laptops had evolved very much, but there were still the military models that resembled the old designs. They were the highest end laptops in Alliance space and could also take a beating, having been made to be used in the field where exposing it to the elements was inevitable.

Quentius took in his appearance. The man was above the average height of a Human male, somewhere around 180 centimeters tall. He was pretty broad in his shoulders and looked like he still kept in shape. His arms were also much larger than average and were made of muscles. Nothing like that one Human Marine that was part of President Montgomery's escort on the Citadel during the peace negotiations. _'What was that monster's name… Vega?'_ he asked himself. This man came nowhere close to that man. In fact, only a Krogan came close to him. He was a mountain of a man. Back to the person before him, he noticed the… _'beard they call it? Yes, beard,'_ on his face that linked to his sideburns. In fact, it reminded Quentius of Fleet Admiral Ahern, only that one had brown hair and the other black that was starting to fade to white. His hazel eyes were contrasting with his white skin and seemingly tare eyebrows. He maintained his hair of medium length and laid back.

"Ambassador Quentius, I guess?" he asked as he extended his arm for a handshake.

"Indeed. Who do I have the pleasure to talk with?" the Turian diplomat replied as he accepted the customary Human handshake. The man prolonged the handshake a second longer than it would last usually. His grip was also significantly stronger. Something Quentius will learn is unique to the N7 Special Forces.

"Brigadier General Alec Ryder, Systems Alliance Marines Corps, military attaché to the Citadel," the man introduced himself.

"Military attaché? Ah yes, we've received a notification at the Hierarchy Embassy. Nice to meet you, General. Considering the unfortunate evolution of events at Shanxi, I'd say your timing is impeccable."

"Yeah," Ryder dryly said before resuming his work.

"So, excuse my bluntness Ambassador Quentius, but what is it that the Hierarchy wants at this point?" Goyle inquired. "I would think it is about Shanxi. Trade lanes have not been closed. It's just the travel permits that won't be issued due to a temporary investigation of the Bureau of Investigations and Intelligence."

Quentius put the suitcase on Goyle's desk and opened it as he spoke. "Nothing as trivial as that, Ambassador. And I do believe bluntness is most welcome right now. I have to apologize for requesting this meeting on such a short notice, but Primarch Fedorian ordered me to."

"Primarch Fedorian? Must be mighty important," the baritone voice of Ryder chimed in. He stopped whatever he was doing on his laptop to focus on Quentius' next words.

He produced the two datapads. The first one he simply discarded like it wasn't even worthy a moment of attention. "This one is my excuse for being here – some miscellaneous trade proposals, ridiculous if you ask me, but it was the best we came up with in two hours before making the appointment. You can skim over it later," he informed them and pulled out the second one. He handed it over to Goyle. "This is the true reason why I am here."

"What is on it?" Goyle asked.

Quentius brought up his omnitool and was searching for something in the menu. "It is no secret that Batarian terrorists have found their way into Shanxi and what they're doing right now. It's starting to spread on the extranet. If I may ask, what did Jath'Amon want earlier?"

"How does this relate to what you're about to tell us?" Ryder asked.

"It simply is, General. Please tell me."

Ryder looked at Goyle. The woman sighed before saying anything. "It was about the ongoing situation at Shanxi. The Hegemony wanted to make it clear to us that these terrorists' demands do not reflect the Hegemony's opinion and that they will uphold the Verge Treaty. The ambassador will try to reason with them soon."

"Well, I wonder how much truth is in that. Look at this," he brought up a map of the Skyllian Verge, the Alliance – Hegemony border and some solar systems highlighted. "Hierarchy Intelligence identified tens of thousands of pirate forces concentrating around Torfan," he said and a system pinged. "Long story short, Torfan has been a major base for cutthroat activities in the region for centuries. It lies not very far away from your borders. The more pressing matter is that a significant naval force has been spotted moving on a route that will bring them to a mass relay that we believe is leading into your space."

Ryder stood up from his laptop and analyzed the map. The perspective was different from the Turians' POV. But Ryder had studied the galactic maps and was able to tell roughly where the Alliance colonies in the Verge were based on the shape of the border. The colony of Mindoir, the second largest after Elysium, was in their way.

"Shit!" he cursed just loud enough for the diplomats to hear him. Goyle was distressed, she too realizing what Ryder realized. "What else do you know? How far are they?" his military mind kicked in.

"They're close," Quentius answered. "All we know is on that datapad. The sooner you send it to your analysts, the better."

' _More like what you are willing to disclose,'_ Ryder suspected. "Opening mass relays is against the laws of both states, even if you are somewhat sure of where it might lead. At least without official approval if I remember my laws correctly. Is the Turian Hierarchy taking measures to prevent this?"

"Torfan is in space claimed by the Hegemony right now. We used to police it from time to time when it was in unclaimed space. But, as you might guess, we don't have any significant presence in Batarian space. The nearest fleet we have is the Seventh Fleet which is much more preoccupied with securing our borders. We have elements of the Seventh Fleet en route, but they are days away."

Ryder nodded. "Understood. If you will excuse me, I have a few calls to make," he excused himself and swiftly left with his laptop and the datapad. Goyle knew she'd find him in the room with the QEC communicator.

Quentius didn't move from where he stood. He closed his suitcase once Ryder left Goyle's office. "My job here is done. Put that information to good use. And we will leave the matter of this trade proposal for another time."

"What, are you just going to leave like nothing happened?" Goyle questioned him. "Hold on there for a moment!" and she grabbed him by the right hand to stop him from leaving.

Quentius jerked backwards. He turned his head just enough to see her hand grabbing him. He then made eye contact with her, a questioning look in his eyes. "What are you doing, Ambassador Goyle?"

"What do you want?" she put forward her question without thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"What's your gamble in this? Giving us this information out of kindness? While the other governments do nothing? This is politics we're doing here, not charity."

Quentius freed his arm from her grip. "The Primarch is right – it is unfortunate that we had to meet by shooting each other. Consider this as us trying to make up for Shanxi," he answered, giving her just as many answers as new questions to ponder. "Have a good day, Ambassador."

' _Into what gamble of yours do you want us to play?'_ she wanted to ask loud, but just addressed the most important question to her own mind. _'Fucking shit keeps getting better and better!'_

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Councilor Tevos' Office**

She was simply sitting on the sofa while watching the Citadel News Network live feed from Shanxi. Or what could be passed as live. There was still a significant delay of a few hours, effectively showing her the second day of the crisis, but the feed was uninterrupted by drops in the frame rate. The Turians and the Humans had been quick to establish a conventional communication network of buoys with high speed of data transfer. This was how Tevos was able to follow the ongoing Shanxi Hostage Crisis as it was dubbed by the media.

" _What is the situation, officer?"_ the Asari reporter asked the Chinese policeman of the Tianxia Police Department. The plan to undermine the relations between the Humans, Turians and Batarians and put a much more favorable spin into things for the Republics had begun well. Tevos had called a favor from Benezia to have the reporters arrive conveniently in time to show this. The Humans haven't established yet a news network outside their space and this was the only way for her to follow the situation as it was happening, not what the Alliance officials would tell her.

" _Not much has changed since yesterday,"_ the officer started his answer. _"We have six armed terrorists who are holding roughly 100 civilians hostage in the office and they refuse to negotiate."_

Fantastic so far. No deviation from the plan.

" _Did they make any demands?"_ the reporter inquired.

" _We can't tell for sure their end goals. Right now, they're demanding cession of all Human territories in the Skyllian Verge to the Batarian Hegemony. Usual extremist behavior."_

Tevos made sure to pass the orders down the chain of command so that the six Batarians would last as long as possible. They will start killing hostages if their demands were not met. They wouldn't leave the office until the Alliance gave up the Verge – not that it would ever happen, but the longer it lasts, the better. The local authorities will supply them with food. If the food was poisoned or anything like that, heads will start to drop. The hostages will be the first to eat as test subjects to make sure the food wasn't messed with. The terrorists ate the last after making sure the meals weren't injected with anything funny. The same strategies with water.

The Batarian diplomat to the Citadel, Ambassador Jath'Amon tried to talk to the terrorists, his conversation broadcast on live television last evening. Tevos wasn't even surprised that they chose this channel of communication, making sure the galaxy does not think of them as the perpetrators. But, as expected of the pawns, they did not buy it, dismissing him as an Alliance hoax to have them surrender. Jath'Amon told them to lay down their weapons and exit the building with their hands in the air, going as far as to invoke the shame they brought upon the Batarian people.

She wondered if Ka'hairal Balak was aware about how much of his network had been compromised, or if anyone actually knew. Part of her deal with Aria was to be informed if the Hegemony discovered the massive, yet still veiled breach. And even if they did discover it, it was too late anyway. The bulk of the Hegemony's pirate force was about to be annihilated soon enough. With them gone, Anhur would be left with no reinforcements in due time, and, with the military force the Republics have prepared to covertly land there in support of the rebels, the former Batarian planet will fall to them. She had promised the colony to Aria, but nobody said anything about allowing her to keep it.

The Hegemony will follow in the next 50 to 100 years, being boxed in by the Hierarchy, Alliance and with their Terminus holdings stripped away. The politic makers of the Asari were confident that the Fedorian episode will be over just like the Tyraeus episode was, returning to the much more pleasant and stable situation they desired. And the future generations of Humans will open more and more to the galaxy, thus slowly being assimilated and, sometime in the not too distant future, join the Citadel.

The reporter on the screen was pushed back by a dozen new police officers geared in black body armor with black clothes underneath. The cameraman was able to capture a few shots of the weaponry they seemed to openly carry. Tevos spotted what looked like military grade rifles and scoped weapons made for very long range engagements if the resemblance with the firearms carried by the Marines from the Alliance Embassy were any hint. They had the OCA Tianxia office surrounded by lawmen, some Shanxi Militia troops and a good number of Marines and Army soldiers.

One of the men in black whispered something to the cop that was talking with the reporter. The man immediately left the scene, most likely having received orders. _"Back off to a safe distance, madam,"_ the same man told the Asari and the cameraman. One with his back to the camera had the words _COUNTER TERRORIST_ written on his upper back.

She didn't know, but they were part of the hastily dispatched Alliance Intelligence Command Counter Terrorist units. They had just landed. Multiple teams arrived. Some were ready to storm the building from air, ground and underground. A few sniper teams were taking positions in nearby buildings that offered the best shooting lanes into the office. Others were undergoing full dive VR training with simulations and an accurate rendition of the building's interiors.

" _Step back to a safe distance,"_ he repeated and started to slowly push the reporter back. Other officers were doing the same thing. The crowd always tried to get closer and closer only to be pushed back. The camera caught three trucks that just came to a halt on an adjacent street, militiamen disembarking from them. Tevos could tell that there were a few officers among the militiamen who were coordinating them. The troopers were quick to form a cordon between the crowd and the police perimeter.

She waited for it to happen. She watched with great interest and satisfaction. She waited for the first casualty. This stunt must pull the Alliance's attention from the part of the operation that will decide the immediate future of the Attican Traverse and Citadel politics. The most important part. The greater the surprise, the bigger the effect on popular opinion, the stronger the response.

A brief moment of chaos settled over the large crowd and two officers were arguing behind the militia. Tevos checked the time and smiled. The first hostage was shot dead. Exactly according to schedule. Perhaps soon enough she'll hear news about Atelas Razea's unfortunate demise at the hands of Human xenophobe extremists. One more day and the Verge would catch fire.

She did not know it at the moment, but the top dogs of Asari politics and their accomplices have awoken a sleeping monster.

* * *

 **CODEX UPDATE**

 **THE PATRIA PROJECT**

Planetary Annihilation Trans Relay Independent Armament, or PATRIA for short, was a secret project of the Turian Hierarchy with the aim of building a weapon of mass destruction capable of hitting targets at very long range from an astronomical point of view.

Initially Primarch Callatis Hortenraka's brainchild prior to the Geth Rebellions, PATRIA was to be a strategic deterrence against the Asari Republics and Salarian Union when relations between the Hierarchy and its colleague Council governments were at their lowest. The Primarch's untimely and suspicious demise gave way for reconciliatory administrations that put a stop to the project. The project has been revitalized multiple times for brief windows of time with moderate progress made every time, predominantly in the aftermath of the Quarian exodus from Rannoch.

It would not be until the year 2180, shortly after the peace negotiations in the wake of the Human – Council War, that PATRIA's dossier would be dusted off for good. Primarch Tiberius Fedorian and the Hierarchy Chief of the General Staff, General Auvus Corinthus, would oversee the project's completion and the prototype test shortly before Saren's Betrayal and the Geth incursions into the Traverse, Hegemony and Alliance space. Though the prototype was not capable of opening dormant mass relays, the test was successful, the former minor planet Baeponia IV testimony to its destructive capabilities.

The PATRIA missiles were very large missiles, close to a light frigate in dimensions, and they incorporated limited stealth capabilities that rendered them invisible to most sensors. The missile had an advanced VI command suite capable of extremely advanced decision making, possibly bordering on Geth neural networks. The VI was so advanced that, among many other tasks, it could open dormant mass relays, detect habitable and colonized planets with its long range sensors and decide if it was a viable target, and pick the best target after accounting for multiple factors. They were extremely fast, having latest generation element zero cores for fast sublight travel speeds and FTL capabilities, making them very hard to intercept if detected. The missile belongs in the category of fire-and-forget weapons, meaning that once launched it is outside the operator's influence. The destructive capabilities of its huge nuclear warhead enhanced with Eezo to poison the atmosphere was only surpassed by the Human made NOVA bomb, though the latter necessitated delivery by ship.

Although initially directed against the Human Systems Alliance, Asari Republics and Salarian Union, PATRIA would be one of the Galactic Coalition's most effective weapons against the Reapers during the Reaper War. Due to the very small stockpile at the start of the war, the PATRIA missiles were reprogrammed and employed in operations of major strategic significance. The largest number of these missiles was launched during the **Rolling Thunder Campaign**.

Knowledge about the PATRIA missiles would lead to the accelerated development and production of the _Saint Helens_ , _Atacama_ and _Robert Oppenheimer_ classes of nuclear annihilation stealth destroyers in response by the Systems Alliance.

 _See also:_

 _Comparable WMDs: the NOVA bomb_

 _History of Turian nuclear weapons_

 _Strategic deterrence_

 _Galactic Treaty on the Non-Proliferation of Weapons of Mass Destruction_

 _Systems Alliance nuclear arsenal_

* * *

 **NOTE2:** Wow, a hell of a chapter? Well, I would have loved to add at least five more scenes, but I think they will be making it in the next chapter. I was looking forward to showing more of Averescu and of Hannah Shepard, but hell… they will be there next chapter. What's up with Atelas? How will the Shanxi Hostage Crisis end? What is up with Garrus? I will show a lot more of him and the secret plot he's trying to uncover in next chapter. Suffice to say that the Hierarchy is slowly building a picture based on what they're uncovering. Wanted to show you about the Blue Suns too. But their plot will develop in Chapter 24. And how will the political tension created by the matriarchy's proxy agents manifest in the geopolitical arena? Stay tuned to find out in late May or June (maybe even later, in July).

 **NOTE3:** In the next chapter: the conclusion of the Shanxi Hostage Crisis, some Torfan stuff, fire and fury, Archangel rising, a bit of Liara and the build up to Saren's arc, more Reaper related plots that will involve Cerberus and we shall see what else comes.

* * *

 **A STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Apollonir**


	24. Ch 24 - Startle the Heavens I

**NOTE1:** Hello! The new chapter is here. I hope you will enjoy it and the codex updates at the end. Please feel free to use the names I came up with for the ships. It is not like I have any copyright over them.

 **NOTE1bis:** This is the last update until the second half of July! An update will come soon for The Lost Civilization and then that too will be on hold. Everything will be on hold until second half of July. Enjoy the current chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Startle the Heavens I**

* * *

" _As a rising major power between the Hegemony and the Council, the Systems Alliance was the largest non-Citadel affiliated polity and possessed some of the most advanced technologies. It still does. They are pioneers in as many fields as the Council races have pioneered themselves. From the advanced and feasible QEC devices, to the ion cannons, to the hyperspace FTL drive, to the first intergalactic colonization effort. […]_

 _The Alliance in the immediate aftermath of the Human – Council War was awfully exposed to its neighbors and it showed. As a federated state that started as a defensive military alliance, they had to keep rebellious tendencies in the colonies to minimum. On the outside, they had to project their power and secure their borders. The lack of use, and later on even disposal, of mass relays made them very hard to invade._

 _Their geographic position pitted them against the Batarians in the race to colonize and claim space in the Attican Traverse. The Skyllian Verge was a topic of hot debate that, with the obvious covert catalyst from the Asari matriarchy and Salarian dalatrass leadership, gave birth to tremendous tension between the two states. The Human mindset, as Director Harper put it once, was that they cannot afford to leave such attacks unanswered. They were obligated to retaliate if they wanted to secure a favorable position in the long run. Most times they are like the Turians: they say what they mean and mean what they say. But they don't always say what they mean, and they don't always mean what they say. And believe me, when they say they are ready to use overwhelming force with extreme prejudice to exterminate a threat? They did not lie. You have not seen the kind of destruction an Atacama-class, Saint Helens-class or Robert Oppenheimer-class can unleash. They are called nuclear annihilation stealth destroyers for a good reason._

 _The Batarian Hegemony's interests were simple: protect the state – and by state I mean the leading caste. They were threatened by the Citadel they were part of and by the Systems Alliance. They were outmatched militarily and economically. Their only hope to gain an advantage in the shortest time possible was through the Leviathan of Dis, but we all know how that episode ended. Truly, they could not allow Human encroachment in their part of the Verge. Even if they were the real perpetrators of the attack on Mindoir and the Shanxi Hostage Crisis, they could not come forth and admit it and try to shoo the Humans away. They had to go head on forward if they wanted to preserve control of their borders with Humanity. They were losing Anhur and started to calm down the rebellions on Camala and Erszbat. They had been the targets of attempted government overthrows from the Council in the past!_

 _The Alliance, on the other hand, was also forced to take action. Inaction would have only attracted more brazen attacks to their address by any faction with an interest to do so. And securing the relays they thought would lead into their space in the Verge was paramount in that sense. And the Turians, let us not forget about them, according to the Citadel Charters they were supposed to conserve the territorial integrity of the Hegemony against foreign incursions. They were supposed to enforce the Charters by force, least the Citadel and the Council look weak and paint a bull's eye on their backs for their rivals. And rival could be anyone: from the inside – a political adversary, or from the outside – a faction like the Geth, like the Alliance, like the Fledgling States, like the Terminus… And what did they do? Well, Primarch Fedorian bit his fair share of dust for his actions._

 _In the end, it was everybody for itself. Helping the other person was an option only if it helped you further your own interests._

 _(_ _ **Atelas Razea**_ _, former Admiral of Unified Fleet Command, General of the Galactic Foreign Legion, current military dictator of the United Asari Republics,_ _ **Interbellum: Politics of the Galaxy**_ _)_

* * *

 **Reach, Intelligence Command HQ**

 **Director Harper's office**

Harper smoked both cigars and cigarettes. The difference is that he smokes cigars when he is relaxing, discussing important topics or devising a plan, and he smokes cigarettes when he is stressed. Right now, Harper knocked a cigarette from the pack and pursed his lips around it. After five more seconds he exhaled the first cloud of smoke. His work phone vibrated on the desk. He took note of the caller's name and answered.

"Do you have her?" he asked with his usual calm and professional tone.

" _Yes, sir. One of the Kodiaks spotted her and brought her aboard the SSV Interstellar,"_ the voice at the other end replied.

"Any injuries?"

" _A few splinters in her skin and damage from the cold. Lucky she didn't enter into hypothermia. She's recovering well. We've also found a SIG Sauer P650 pistol in her possession. It belonged to one of her security detail agents."_

"Noted. And the attackers at Fenli?"

" _The Marines and the Counter Terrorist Unit assaulted the resort and killed them all. It was impossible to take prisoners without gravely jeopardizing the lives of our men. Hostages have been secured."_

"Unfortunate. A prisoner would have been useful. Clean the scene and redirect the resources to Tianxia. Kill the terrorists at the OCA office. Smuggle the Asari away with as few people aware about her surviving this. We will say she died."

" _Understood, sir!"_

Harper left the comfort of his chair and went to open a window. Fresh air poured in. Bastion was shining under Epsilon Eridani's warm light. The Viery Territory was indeed the best spot to put the capital city of Reach. Harper thought that naming the city Bastion just because the planet and the solar system were mostly dedicated to the military was stupid. Perhaps another name, something like New Alexandria, or any other name with a better ring to it. Bastion? Straight up military. He found comfort knowing that the other major cities of the colony were given decent names.

It was January 18th 2181, the fourth day of the Shanxi Hostage Crisis. The Batarians had shot one of the hostages already because the Alliance was not agreeing to cede the Verge to the Hegemony. They refused any sort of money and negotiation. They refused everything the Alliance was willing to give them. So Harper just ordered their deaths. It would certainly help if they captured one of the buggers for interrogation.

He also found out about the possible impending attack on Mindoir by a rather powerful pirate force. He had to thank Ryder and the Turians for that. He was informed about this development at the same time HIGHCOM was. Fleet Admiral Hackett had sent the Fast Reaction Fleet to hopefully intercept them before they activated that mass relay and enter Alliance space, but prognostics were lacking big time in that department. Battlegroups Thunder Child, Malice and Lionheart had a head start, with Battlegroups Einstein and Kirishima following behind. Odds are that Admiral Kastanie Drescher will be there too late. It is not like Harper was concerned the pirates will inflict significant damage. Mindoir had a small defense fleet centered around five Ares-class cruisers and their escorting destroyers and frigates, not to mention the Mindoir Colonial Defense Force that further bolsters the ranks with 400 corvettes and 100 light frigates. And elements of the Third and Fourth Fleets were converging to Mindoir and Elysium. The situation will be contained.

Montgomery wanted these ships intercepted before they arrived in any inhabited system, least they be the cause of an exponential increase in restlessness among the population. Harper understood the president – he wanted to involve Humanity in galactic affairs and secure a more than advantageous for the Alliance. The economy was already growing and, according to prognostics, it would grow exponentially in the next 20 years. New technologies were being unlocked and more space was being claimed. But, more importantly, Humanity was making friends out there. The Elcor and Krogan were shining examples, with the Turians tentatively friendly.

Relations with the Batarians were strained as they were with the recent incidents. If the masses learned about another attack in such a short time since Shanxi the whole agenda would go to hell. It will only give credibility to Terra Firma and Donnel Udina, xenophobes who were running a xenophobe agenda and their ratings were going up. Harper was all for Human supremacy, but he wasn't a blind xenophobe. A working relationship with friendly alien polities was the best course of action. It might help that he was also privy to information about a threat in the shadows. A threat that could befall the whole galaxy, not just Humanity.

He still thought if what Wrex, the leader of the Urdnots and the Krogan, told him was related to what the AIC discovered immediately after the Insurrection's conclusion. Cerberus must investigate. But what would they uncover? No investigation turned up results, official or unofficial investigation. The results of these Collectors' experiments bare semblance to the alterations suffered by the Human body and other alien bodies when exposed to the freakish technology.

Could it be these Collectors' doing? If the ship nuked by Captain Adama in 2163 on what is today known as Jartar was a Collector ship, then the hypothesis made no sense. That ship was older than Humanity. If these Collectors were that old then they had no business kidnapping people now when they had advanced technologies. They could have done it when the known races were still primitive. Or had they not encountered them until now? But if they are that old they are bound to have superior technology and could afford a few shadow attacks on unescorted vessels in the Terminus. Then again, why were they not more widespread in the galaxy if they had that much of a head start in contrast to the rest? According to every rumor flying around these Collectors based their technology on Eezo too, so they should have come in contact with the rest of the galaxy much sooner.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Harper complained to no one in particular. His mind was creating more questions and answers. But that was his mind, trained to investigate and find answers. He had a natural talent for it. Humanity had nothing to lose if they investigated the matter. There was a distinct possibility that the Collectors are either that threat or are in league with the threat. Could it be that whoever was behind this wanted to start a war between the Humans and the Batarians? Or with the Council once more? Weaken the galaxy in preparation for an invasion? As soon as they dealt with the current situation and Fireteam Viper had finished their training with Cerberus, Harper will order their deployment to investigate the existent leads in the Terminus.

Had the Council also been infiltrated? High echelons of the Turian Hierarchy certainly were indoctrinated, though he doubted that Fedorian was one of those indoctrinated. Perhaps among their SPECTREs? Had this Nihlus guy brought back an indoctrination device unwillingly and it indoctrinated officials who came close to it? Too many questions, far fewer answers.

But he had answers for other questions, like what was up with the shady messages flowing between the colony of Eternium and the Citadel? Well, as Miranda found out for Harper, the messages sent by Rita Riley from the Citadel ended in a proxy computer that Alliance Bureau of Investigations agents couldn't find. Its track was lost on the M10 highway that links the colony's capital city of Nargothrond with the rural region. Even if found, Harper doubts they'd find anything useful. No fingerprints, no camera footage, no personal data. Everything wiped clean on it before abandonment. Or at least that's what he'd do.

Another call alerted Harper to return to his desk. There was a high priority message waiting to be read. It was simple and to the point: _"The Condor has delivered."_ Harper smiled. This was it. Condor, the AIC agent that infiltrated the rebel network, had gone dark for a decade. But after this many years of silence… he finally spoke. And he delivered big time! With this they could start cracking the codes and crack down on perpetrators. There was more.

With Condor's codes Cerberus had cracked the code and translated part of the messages. The traitors didn't use a single code, but multiple codes, each one harder to crack than the previous. It was only a matter of time until they had the full picture. He couldn't wait to know what the full message was. So far there were hints to the procurement of an FTL drive core. For what purpose? Harper became angry only at the thought that another Human being could betray its fellows like this. The fact that Rita has been spotted on the Presidium means that she didn't go to any small fry for help, but to the big lads. He didn't know if it was the Council, their junior races, or both. He will give the third possibility the most chances until further clues are uncovered. The Alliance could use proof of such a shadow operation as leverage big time.

A cunning idea came to mind… One so cunning you could stick a tail to it and call it a fox. The fox will lead him to whoever promised support to the rebels. And the AIC didn't have to do anything complicated.

* * *

 **Shanxi, Tianxia**

 **Office building overlooking the OCA office**

"Prophet One reporting, I am ready," Prophet One reported through the radio.

" _Roger. Stand by, fire at my order only,"_ the Intelligence Counter Terrorist CO instructed him.

"Wilco," he replied without ever taking his robotic eye off the scope.

Prophet One is the commander of Fireteam Prophet, one of the many permanent N7 teams out there. What makes Prophet One stand out among others is that he is an AI. Probably a third of the N7 teams have AIs assigned to them, even fewer of those have an AI as the commanding officer.

Fireteam Prophet was assisting with the hostage crisis due to being close to Shanxi when the ordeal started and were deployed on short notice. While his subordinates would breach the building with the CT units, Prophet One took the role of a sharpshooter due to the peculiarity associated to the plan. The local authorities had evacuated the immediate vicinity of the OCA office which meant office buildings of the various companies that came here to be among the first to trade with the galaxy. Snipers made their lairs in multiple buildings with the best lines of sight into the building.

Their task was to eliminate the six Batarian terrorists as soon as the assault teams breach. The Batarians were not dumb. They stayed away from windows and had the hostages holed up in what they assumed to be the best place to hold them in. But what they failed to take into account was the composition of the walls. The rooms they were in were susceptible to armor piercing munitions because they were made of thin office walls. While the building was solid all around, the poor practice of using thin office walls had carried on – easy to put up and tear down if renovations were needed. The front of the office was mostly massive glass panels, with many more large windows on the sides. A funny plot twist as it will be remembered in history.

The Alliance infiltrated the building with minuscule spy drones to give them a live feed of every detail unfolding inside. The corpse of the first shot hostage, a woman in her 40s, began to smell and was showing initial signs of decomposition. It was a potent medical hazard for the other hostages who were mere meters away. The AIC used the drones to calculate the best shooting lanes for the snipers. They would require to fire through walls with no line of sight to their targets. But, using geometry and the building's blueprints, they deduced where every sniper had to aim to score a killing shot. The terrorists were also fed fake information through the media. Harper had every single channel broadcast a fake image of the outside. The Batarians were watching the news, no doubt. But what they were seeing was only highly advanced forged footage to make it look like they were not about to be jumped on by assault teams. Shanxi SWAT, AIC Counter Terrorists, even Alliance Marines and an N7 fireteam, were waiting for the order.

Prophet One checked for the millionth time the telemetry and calculations to make sure his aim was true. Everything checked. Every time his target moved he recalculated. Prophet One does not believe in deities, but he'd thank God for the extremely advanced and small spy drones, smaller than mosquitos, that dotted the interior of the OCA office. He and three more AIs were keeping track of them and updating the aim marker on the HUD for the other human snipers. There were at least 30 seconds between the hostages and the breaching point which belonged to Fireteam Prophet. A lot of people could be gunned down in 30 seconds if any single one of them failed to score a crippling shot. Subtract one second for the Batarian to actually feel any sort of pain if they live. Subtract estimated times to get over the shock and take hold of the situation. Subtract the time to aim. That still leaves a window of opportunity for them to start shooting hostages in retaliation. A few seconds alone were enough for an organic combatant to cause an uncomfortable number of casualties with a firearm.

Prophet One's finger was frozen over the trigger of the sniper rifle. The kind of plan they came up with called for a powerful rifle that guaranteed success, that guaranteed the penetrating power to pull it off. So the AIC shipped some of the best sniper rifles they could in the short timeframe. Behold the ML-X Black Arrow anti materiel sniper rifle. The proposed design – a joint venture of Zastava Arms, Steyr Mannlicher, Accuracy International and Heckler & Koch – was intended for large game hunting from long distances, but the military took an interest in it and approached the companies to develop a military grade sniper rifle for the model. The end result was a monster of an anti materiel sniper rifle, perhaps the most advanced on the market. It was produced in limited numbers by the Alliance State Arms state enforced consortium.

The ML-X is the go to firearm when you absolutely need to eliminate a target on the other side of a building, or two buildings. Prophet One had chambered the 12.7x120mm APFSDS bullet. The special ammunition was required to guarantee the desired result.

" _On my mark, in 3… 2… 1… mark!"_ the command came and Prophet One, along with the other snipers, squeezed the trigger.

The firing pin struck the cartridge's primer. As usual, the small amount of propellant was ignited and propelled the bullet forward. The chemical reactions were triggered a fraction of a second later, generating the power that feeds the process of magnetic acceleration. The weapon absorbed the electricity through special conductors fitted in the casing and used it to generate the magnetic fields that accelerated the bullet up to 12,000 meters per second muzzle velocity. The bullet immediately shed its sabot and the only thing left was the dart – or, to be correct with terminologies, the flechette. The flechette is 25 millimeters long with a diameter of 6mm.

It pierced through the glass panels with no problem, went through one of the main concrete walls, pierced through 3 thin office walls and struck the target's head at hypervelocity. It made contact with the rather poor quality helmet and punched a clean hole through it. Then it pierced the Batarian's skull like paper, traversed the brain at a downward angle and exited the head through the other side, going through the floor and embedding itself in the foundation. The shock of contact with the Batarian's head caused hydrostatic shock and his brain popped through his cranium. He fell dead, his helmet a small reservoir of brain matter that was leaking blood through the two holes punched by the flechette. The assault teams were now breaching

" _Five confirmed kills, one incapacitation,"_ one of the other AIs reported through radio. Prophet One checked the feed from the spy drones. Indeed, one Batarian had been incapacitated in the sense that he was hit in the neck. The flechette fired by his designated killer must have deviated somehow or he must have moved just before the shot was taken. It didn't matter, none could threaten the hostages and the assault teams would be over them in seconds.

As they believed the situation to be over, preparing to celebrate in anticipation of the assault teams confirming the kills, half a dozen explosions shook the office. Prophet turned his attention to the spy drones. All spy drones in the hostage room had been destroyed. He directed two others there. But the footage from the hallway already confirmed his fears – the bastards had explosive devices. They must have triggered when the Batarians were killed, based on their life signs.

The Shanxi Hostage Crisis had ended. Dozens of hostages had been killed and the others wounded.

* * *

 **Skyllian Verge, Avolantis System**

 **Battlegroup Einstein,** _ **SSV Albert Einstein**_

"The mass relay is showing signs of activity! Its rings are spinning and the Eezo core is active! We have incoming!"

"Battlegroup Yamato is taking position 200,000 kilometers from our bow, bearing: 010 by 356 degrees," the tactical officer reported.

"Ma'am, emergency QEC from Reach!" the communications officer announced.

"Read it!" Hannah ordered.

"Ma'am! Message follows: _Intercepted 11 ships in Kogrom System, one captured. 60 other ships activating the relay, unable to intercept. Extreme long range sensors detect gravitational anomalies consistent with Eezo FTL at the periphery of the system. Estimation of transit vectors indicate they are coming from Hierarchy space. Blockading the system. Hold at Mindoir!_ Signed, Admiral Kastanie Drescher, Fast Reaction Fleet. Further comments by FLEETCOM."

"Continue reading!"

"Yes ma'am! Message continues: _To SSV Albert Einstein CVN-16, Battlegroup Einstein, hold at all costs at the mass relay in Avolantis!_ Message ends."

"Thank you," Hannah muttered. "That will be no problem. We have both numerical and, most likely, technological superiority."

The repetitive alert that notified everyone they had unknown or hostile contacts began to bleep. _TIT-TIT! TIT-TIT! TIT-TIT!_ Hannah looked at the 3D tactical display and saw contacts appear near the mass relay.

"Ma'am, we have 54-" the tactical officer wanted to say but stopped to correct himself as more contacts were registered by sensors, "correction, 60 unknown contacts. Classifying…"

Hannah looked again at the 3D render. _Yamato_ and its escorts were slowly approaching the unknowns. They, in turn, were accelerating and clearing the relay. "Who is the CO of the _Yamato_?" she asked.

"Captain Kosaku Aruga, ma'am," Alfred, the _Einstein_ 's AI spoke for the first time from his holographic projection. **[1]**

"Tactical, any results on classifying those ships?"

"Aye, ma'am! We have 21 frigates, 30 cruisers, and 9 heavy transports. All of them are old models that are no longer in service with any of the modern navies. Correction! We have a pair of _Ter_ -class heavy cruisers!"

The Ter-class was designed and built by the Fledgling States after the Quarian exodus from Rannoch. The Fledgling States still have Ter-class cruisers in service, upgrading them with improved systems and keep them competitive. Although the class is 300 years old, the firepower it packs is no joke for a cruiser. The cutthroats must have paid good money to get their hands on them, considering that the rest of their ships are third rate at best, rag-tag ships assembled by salvaging older vessels. Nevertheless, in sufficient numbers, they could pose a serious threat to any state naval force.

But Battlegroup Einstein and Battlegroup Yamato numbered 90 modern warships. Battlegroup Einstein had an Albert Einstein-subclass aircraft carrier, the Epoch-subclass battleship _SSV Kirishima_ , four Ares-class cruisers, 20 destroyers and 30 frigates. _Kirishima_ had suffered extensive damage during the naval counteroffensive at Shanxi and lacked behind the Fast Reaction Fleet due to repairs and some upgrades she received. That brought Battlegroup Einstein to 56 warships. Battlegroup Yamato has 34 ships centered around _SSV Yamato_ , sister ship to _Kirishima_ , with only the battleship, 11 destroyers and 22 frigates.

The Mindoir Defense Fleet centered around Battlegroup Arkhangelsk Mikhail was forming up in high orbit, readying to intercept anything that got through. The Mindoir CDF was running interdiction operations for civilian craft in the system, directing them to safety and away from the immediate and estimated engagement zone.

"Get me a line to him and patch me through to the other ships we have. I want to relay the battle plan," she ordered.

"You're live, ma'am!"

" _Rear Admiral Shepard,"_ she heard the Japanese accented voice of _Yamato_ 's captain, a man past his 47th winter.

"Captain Aruga, are your ships ready?" she asked.

" _As ready as we will ever be, Admiral."_

"That is good to hear. Alright, everyone listen. FLEETCOM wants these aliens dead yesterday! Ther-" she was about to explain but the sudden movement of the hostiles had her stop a moment. They were accelerating quickly. And they were trying to break through the blockade of the relay, some frigates even making a beeline for Mindoir. "Shit! There's not going to be anything fancy. I'm assigning every frigate and destroyer pack targets on Battlenet! _Yamato_ and _Kirishima_ , engage the enemy cruisers right now!" she selected the targets on the tactical display and assigned them to the two ships and support ships. "Einstein's frigate and destroyer complement, intercept those frigates!"

"Aye ma'am!"

The Alliance warships fired their weapons at the pirate force and everything seemed to go well. The severely weaker rogue vessels fell immediately under the firepower put out by the Navy. It looked like this whole thing could be contained to a satisfactory degree. Until it didn't.

"Ma'am, new development!"

"Report!" Hannah ordered.

"A pirate ship just went FTL! It's 100,000 kilometers above us!"

Hannah followed the ship on the 3D tactical display. It was now reorienting itself and facing the colony. "Ah, shit!" she cursed as the ship went FTL again, bearing down on Miindoir.

* * *

 **Arcturus Stream, Arcturus Station**

 **Administrative District, President's Office**

Montgomery was frustrated beyond belief. His second term as the president of the Systems Alliance started good, making contact with aliens and effectively establishing Humanity on the galactic scene. The unfortunate war with the Council claimed many lives, it forced him to drop the plans he had for the Alliance. The Humanity and the galaxy he had envisioned back then were like a dream to what he was seeing now.

He was not stupid, not by any stretch of imagination. Kevin Montgomery is a very intelligent person, his age only contributing to that aspect. As long as we live, we learn. He did not expect for the galaxy, for the alien races to be totally peaceful and simply take everything at face value. They were fighting interstellar wars when Humans were fighting the crusades. And Montgomery and his peers within the Government, Parliament and military agreed that the Systems Alliance will not join the Citadel if they are constrained in any way. Those old and proud races would never take it lightly, a rejection of this level from a species that embraced the taboo in their eyes.

What he did not expect was blatant aggression like he was witnessing at Shanxi and Mindoir. These attacks by alien perpetrators literally threw his plans under the bus. He wanted the put Humanity up there, on top of the food chain, through as peaceful as possible means. He does not want his species to be remembered as the barbarians of the galaxy, but to be an example. That agenda implied establishing as friendly and warm relations with the other powers.

And that was now biting him in the ass. Udina, his political rival, was using this to great effect. The Shanxi Hostage Crisis gave credibility to his propaganda. Citizens were in the streets by the millions. On Earth, on Mars, Horizon, Reach, Terra Nova, Elysium, Mindoir, Arcturus and many other centers of population significant numbers were calling for Montgomery's resignation. Udina wanted to push a xenophobic agenda that would only lead to isolationism when Humanity – and the galaxy itself – could ill afford.

He had been told what lied in the darkness of space, what dangers waited to pounce on them. The xeno-archeological and xeno-anthropological discoveries, coupled with what Nathan Bourne was able to uncover after the Insurrection and with Wrex's testimonies, confirmed that the threat was all too real. And it was out there, probably trying at this very moment to undermine and subjugate the civilizations of the galaxy.

Perhaps this was the most frustrating part of it all – that he wanted to foster good relations and maybe establish a common front once the Alliance confirms the identity of this shadowy foe. And it was not working right now. Still, to that end, he was doing his best, considering the circumstances.

"Ambassador Irissa, please! The Systems Alliance gave you the same answer on numerous occasions…" he spoke into the phone as he slowly rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. He was mustering all the diplomacy he still had left in him. "Why do you keep insisting on it? Nothing will change if you keep asking, for goodness' sake!"

" _President, I am asking this in the name of multiple republics. In particular, the Colonial Republic of Asona, Republic of Minalea, Republic of Indis, and the Republic of Mesana,"_ Irissa informed him from the other end, most likely from her own office on Arcturus, in the area assigned for the alien embassies here.

So far, bar the Quarians, only the Turians and the Asari bothered to open an embassy there. The Asari were extremely active through Ambassador Irissa Myrais while the Turians were content to just be here. Montgomery guessed they opened the embassy just because it was protocol for them. The Salarian Union had been denied an embassy following an attempt at espionage from the initial delegation that came to Arcturus to see where the embassy would be. The Alliance was still negotiating on the matter with the natives of Sur'Kesh. The Elcor have a small delegation comprised of one diplomat and a few experts in trade and economy to facilitate the already productive trade agreement the two governments had. But, in all honesty, it was still the Citadel that was the heart of all these interactions. Nothing major happened on Arcturus.

" _What the aforementioned republics are offering can be extremely beneficial to your people, mister president,"_ she began again. Montgomery sighed. _"Besides the extremely good relations you can foster, the economic benefits cannot be denied. Free, open trade and travel between Alliance space and the Republics-"_ Montgomery stopped listening at this point. She was giving the same argument with different words. The Republics were pushing open trade and free travel to no end while continuously claiming it to be for best. _"-and the temporary halt on issuing travel permits by the Alliance Embassy on the Citadel has negatively affected relations and commerce between-"_

The computer built in the desk flashed the screen with light. He had received a new message. Irissa's voice kept talking on the other end of the phone. Montgomery immediately noticed the urgent priority flag on the message, sent by FLEETCOM. He opened it, dreading what it might have to tell him.

" _Confirmation of naval engagement in Avolantis System._

 _Battlegroup Einstein and Battlegroup Yamato engaged pirate fleet._

 _Mindoir's mass relay was activated by pirates._

 _Fast Reaction Fleet failed to intercept the enemy in Kogrom System._

 _Could not contain battle, civilian craft reported to witness."_

This was it. If the Navy could not keep the civilians away, the AIC unable to cover it up, then xenophobia will increase even more. Nothing could be salvaged now. _'Godless Batarians!'_ he cursed.

" _-you could please reconsider your standing on this issue?"_ his brain finally registered Irissa's words again. No, he's had to deal with this shit too many times now. It's like she and her superiors can't take a clue no matter what you do. He and his subordinates who have to deal with this had enough of their nonsense.

"No! For the last fucking time: NO!" he raised his voice. "Put it on all your news channels that the Human Systems Alliance WILL NOT agree to open trade and unrestricted travel between our borders with the Citadel! We are fine with what we have at this moment and we will not change our position on this!"

" _President Montgomery, please calm down and think this through. Making decisions while angry wi-"_ she attempted to defuse the situation.

"You don't get to tell me to calm down, Ambassador! I've lost count how many times this exact proposal went up the echelons and reached my desk, only to be rejected! It's beyond absurd! Learn how to take a bloody point!"

" _What the Republics are proposing is extremely beneficial to both our speci-"_ he didn't want to hear anything else and killed the conversation from his end.

"Fuck off already!" he cursed and went back to the important line of thought.

The Turians' warning about the possible attack came too late. They either didn't know about it in time and tried to warn the Alliance as soon as they could or they simply waited until it was too late. If it was the former, he was happy that his peer in the Hierarchy was striving for good relations. Either way, Montgomery will give Fedorian the benefit of the doubt, especially in the context of current interspecies relations.

Nevertheless, fecal matter has hit the rotating pallets hanged by the ceiling **[2]** and, whatever he will do and however he'll react, it will start spreading everywhere. The only reasonable thing to do was to act in such way that will be in Humanity's interests in the long run. No matter what, some will be happy, most will be pissed off. He had hoped that the Shanxi episode was enough of a warning not to mess with Humanity, that the words _'Gold in Peace, Steel in War'_ would have been understood. After all, it was not a riddle.

The fact that the terrorists were members of the Batarian External Forces did not help one bit. He could have understood if they were independents. But having members of a standing military force pull this massacre? All of Alliance higher ups and people who bothered to read on the state and history of the galaxy could tell that the Hegemony was not shying away from underhanded methods like this in an attempt to further their agenda. The tense relations between the Alliance and the Hegemony prior to the Verge Treaty arose from territorial conflict. High Hegemon Dorcador Dhothan had been adamant about the issue and wouldn't budge an inch until it became clear to him that his bravado had no effect.

So Montgomery be damned if this all is not too much of a coincidence. And he'd be damned to the deepest pits of hell if at the end of his six years term he leaves behind a Systems Alliance that compromises before aliens who wish to hurt their interests. What was rightfully Humanity's will stay theirs.

"Right," he muttered and reached for the phone that linked him to his military assistant. "Kieffer, it's me. Listen, get me a meeting scheduled with Ambassador Goyle, Director Harper and Fleet Admiral Hackett. As soon as possible. Thank you."

* * *

 **Arcturus Stream, Arcturus Station**

 **Administrative District, VIP Meeting Room**

"Thank you all for answering my call for a meeting on such short notice," Montgomery told the people present. Two of them were available on QEC. Hackett was in the same room with Montgomery, having arrived at Arcturus in preparation to the attack on Mindoir as divulged by the Turians. Harper was on QEC from the AIC HQ on Reach, his cigar lit in his hands. Normally Montgomery would not agree to anyone smoking during meetings, but he did not say anything. Harper was stressed and smoking helped him vent some of that stress. Goyle was live from the Alliance – Quarian Embassy on the Citadel. She looked tired. Very tired. "Especially you, Anita. I know you haven't shut an eye since yesterday evening."

" _No rest for the wicked,"_ she jested. She could afford to show her tired features in a more private setting like this.

" _Wicked indeed,"_ Harper commented. _"We all know why we are here talking."_

"Indeed," Montgomery voiced his agreement. "They reached Avolantis and every goddamn civilian in Mindoir's orbit witnessed the battle. I am dealing with the biggest disaster of my career. But I'm not here to salvage my career. Humanity has been attacked," he paused. "Again. And humanity must respond to this."

"The greatest issue is that we have a hole in our flank and traitors among our ranks," Hackett pointed out. "Militarily, that puts us in a bad spot. The secrecy of our planets is not so well kept," he gave Harper a look as he said it, "and it is unacceptable! I trust Intelligence will take the necessary measures to safeguard our secrets?"

" _We're already cracking down on them."_

"Right. The Navy is consolidating the breach as we speak. Rest assured, no future attack will punch through that deep into our space at Mindoir or Elysium," Hackett said. "I gave orders for five battlegroups to prepare to move into Batarian space and blockade every relay out there that is on our borders. They only need the president's direct order to do so." Montgomery nodded to that. He'll sign an order for that.

"What do we know about this planet called Torfan?" he inquired.

" _Used to be a pirate fortress at its height,"_ Harper began, _"that not even the Turians dare attack due to losses. The place was 'rented' by the Batarians to the lawless groups or mercenary factions who wanted to operate in the Traverse. Batarian leadership has a history of using it as staging grounds for raids against the Citadel or independent colonies. Today it is a shadow of what it was, but still a tough to vanquish shadow. Tough by conventional means. I would not be surprised if the Hegemony is behind this charade."_

" _Charade or not, we are still caught between a hard place and a rock,"_ Goyle joined in.

"It might have worked with the Citadel, but it sure as hell will not work with us!" Montgomery assured her.

" _Mister president, you can't jump the gun!"_ Goyle cautioned.

"And if we do nothing we will look weak, Anita!" he countered. "What is the situation on the Citadel?"

" _Ever since things made it out here things went – pardon my wording – tits up. The Elcor have expressed worry that this will hurt our trade with them. I've assured them that would not be the case. Councilor Tevos talks to no end about how the Alliance must proceed with care and prioritize diplomacy over violence, that we should not be brash about it… She's been all over the place, preaching about how peace is of paramount importance."_

" _It's more than that,"_ Harper joined on the topic. _"Our agents have discovered that it is not Tevos alone in on this. Scores of other matriarchs and Asari popular opinion influencers have jumped in the same boat as her. They've started it as soon as news of Shanxi spread out. And it will only grow more and more when Mindoir will make headlines."_

" _In addition,"_ continued Goyle, _"I've heard more news from Quentius. He says that there is a slander campaign against us in the Republics on a level never seen before. It's been going for weeks now. And the Turians have been targeted too. Quentius believes that the Armali Council – the Republics' de facto leading body – is behind this. For what purpose? I can only make… educated guesses."_

" _The good ambassador is right,"_ Harper confirmed. _"If you're asking me, it is almost as if the Asari knew something would happen. But the question is why are the Turians giving us this much information? AIC sources that have infiltrated the Hierarchy are offering zero clues. Moreover, it looks like whoever sent the instructions for this operation did it in the most oblivious way. Batarian codes have been used in broad daylight to send those messages from the Citadel. My agents have discovered that one of the Shadow Broker's contacts was the mailman here. Either the Batarians were very sloppy or somebody wants to make it look like it was them. And I don't know yet which to believe."_

Montgomery rubbed his forehead. "Fleet Admiral?" he invited Hackett to speak.

The flag officer cleared his throat. "Well, no pirate ship has made it through the blockade at Mindoir's mass relay. Militarily, we have everything contained. Admital Drescher sent a message to notify us that 109 Turian warships of their Seventh Fleet have arrived in the Kogrom System. She was not far from shooting at them when they began to move toward the Relay. I told her everything she needed to know and now the Turians are keeping a safe distance from her fleet without the imminent danger of MAC rounds headed their way."

"Have they made any funny move?" Montgomery asked.

"Negative, sir. They've played ball with the Fast Reaction Fleet. There was a bit of arguing that we're infringing upon Citadel space, but common sense prevailed. Brigadier Ryder contacted me from the Citadel to tell me that one of Fedorian's advisors will meet with him. He's also received assurances that the Turians want to help us here. I don't know how much truth is behind that," Hackett spoke.

Montgomery exhaled a long held breath. "Anita, see how things move on the Citadel. I want you to send me constant updates on the political landscape. If the Batarians admit to something through their speeches and maneuvering I want to confront them. If not, we will carry on. Director Harper, you know what you have to do. Steven," he turned to look at Hackett, "secure our borders and prepare a counterattack. I'm sure Harper here can help you with an AIC stealth reconnaissance ship to scout Torfan and track down every single pirate remotely related to the attack."

"The Navy already has one stealth destroyer and one stealth frigate in the Verge," he said and looked with some distrust at Harper. "We can scout ahead with what we have. I'm sure the AIC will need its ships for other tasks."

"As you wish. Make it happen. The Systems Alliance will not take this lying down. A message must be sent."

" _I hope you know what you're doing,"_ Goyle said before everyone leaves. _"Because this whole deal? This can go wrong in so many ways. We're treading on a fine line between war and freedom. The rescue of the Quarians from Illium is yet to commence if Rael'Zorah fails to come to a head with Illium's corporate polity."_

"Your heart is where it should be, Anita," Montgomery spoke as he locked her holographic frame with his eyes. "But understand that we could lose everything in the long run if we do nothing." As nobody said anything, Montgomery concluded the meeting with a simple "thank you."

As the head of the AIC and the ambassador hanged up from their ends, Montgomery was left with Hackett and they started walking out. Montgomery had one more thing to ask of the good Chief of Naval Operations. "Steven, how is the Normandy-class coming along? I remember the Navy put a huge budget for it."

"As you know, the _Normandy_ is already out there. She is a sound success. The second ship, _Anzac Cove_ , is about to roll out of the shipyards and work has begun on the _Okinawa_ ," Hackett replied.

Montgomery thought it over for a moment. "Well, considering how shit is hitting the fan, it might not be a bad idea to ditch the construction of more Normandy-class frigates and start working on that theoretical Saint Helens-class? I will make sure the Navy gets the budget for it. But the Normandy will end here if we want to go ahead with it."

Hackett did not know what to say at first. But, as he was the subordinate, he acknowledged and carried out his orders. To be fair, Harper approached him to talk about the very same topic – the development of a completely self reliant stealth warship that can lurk deep behind enemy lines for years without fear of detection and with the capability to utterly annihilate a threat before they know what hit them. It would be the gun Humanity held at the galaxy's head.

"One more thing," Montgomery said. "I want the _Spirit of Fire_ in this counterattack."

"The _Spirit of Fire_? That's Averescu's command," Hackett noted.

"Put him in charge of the operation. I want to make sure the Batarians get our message."

"… yes, sir," Hackett complied.

* * *

 **Citadel, Zakera Ward**

 **Flux Bar & Nightclub**

The bottle hit the bar with a loud sound. It was so loud in fact that the bartender, the Human female called Rita, called out to him to not break anything. Chellick didn't give a damn. He growled his annoyance in her direction. Rita knew how to take a "fuck off" and left him alone.

"Bad day at work, detective?" Chellick heard a familiar voice from his left. He turned around and saw a seemingly familiar face as he too sipped from his own drink. _'Taetrian Rum with cinnamon essence,'_ the detective mentally remarked the drink he was enjoying as the figure stood up and leaned with his elbows on the bar, facing away from it.

"Let me guess…" he stuttered. "Lucian… Lucius… the journalist who's sticking his nose where others wouldn't."

"Lucius Vextus, detective," Garrus reminded his former colleague the undercover name he used to introduce himself to Chellick the last time he met him at the same bar.

Chellick eyed him and, once more, had that gut feeling that there was a lot more to this man than he let on. That eerie familiarity was back. "What does a reporter want? You still on that case of the drug smuggling cartel?"

"I see the bartender here does not like you too much. I have a private booth," he said and made a head gesture to the private booths.

"I'm not in the mood to talk, Vextus. No interviews now, not even unofficial," Chellick tried to dismiss him.

"Come on, detective, I can have some dancers to entertain us. All on my money. Or even a luxury escort. I hear you've been missing on female company since last year. Come on, it will take your mind off those six dead smugglers," Garrus tried to humorously persuade him.

"You seem to hear a lot of things for a small fry reporter," Chellick returned a jab, his mind trying to discover how the 'reporter' knew the exact number of Salarians that have been found dead in the tunnels. C-SEC did not disclose the real number to the public.

"I hear many things. Not all of them are worth hearing. But you will want to hear the good ones. I promise it will help you in your newly assigned investigation."

' _That's it!'_ Chellick thought and got up. He dropped his drink in the process and got into Garrus' face. He had so much shit and red tape to deal with recently that a smart ass shady Turian was the least he wanted to deal with. As soon as he got into Garrus' face, Chellick felt something through the clothes against his torso, something sharp.

"Let's not make a scene here, Chellick. Too much violence from bad communication," he warned Chellick, a hidden knife he had on him tickling his flesh just between the exoskeleton's plates. "Look, I want to talk to you. It's very important."

Chellick backed off. He could swear the man wouldn't use the knife on him no matter what, it was there just as a backup. He could call in C-SEC to arrest him. Yet he didn't go for it. Perhaps he could even disarm him. He could get the attention of the establishment's security and subdue what was turning out to be a fake reporter, a weird Turian who was not shying away from lying and underhanded methods to achieve whatever goals he had.

"I'm not against you, detective."

Chellick made a head gesture for him to lead the way. They walked away from the bar and entered the perimeter of the private booth. Garrus gestured for Chellick to sit down and they both sat opposite of each other.

"What is your angle in this, Vextus? You are no reporter, I can tell that much. And you seem to know more than you should," Chellick asked.

Garrus wanted to tell Chellick everything so bad, but that would only cost him and the Hierarchy's secret operation to rout out the rats. He wanted to have an honest chat with his friend and colleague. But his current assignment did not allow him to do so.

"I am a reporter – an unconventional one. I just want to find out the truth for the greater good of the galaxy and of the Turian people."

"The truth to what?"

Garrus' talons described a semicircle in the air. "The truth to what in the Spirits' name is actually happening behind our backs on what is the galactic capital. You know something foul is going on with C-SEC ever since the Migrant Fleet went missing," he spoke. Chellick didn't say anything yet. "You know it."

"Perhaps I've considered a few things…"

"What did C-SEC do about the smuggling cartel? Ever since they somehow mysteriously appeared on the Citadel you've been arresting them and someone was bailing them out. Trafficking minor drugs is a relatively petty crime. And, for the ridiculous sums of 25,000 to 100,000 credits each, Pallin lets them go. And what did they do when you were bringing in those smugglers to the precinct on a regular basis? You are reassigned to investigate weapons trafficking. And since then what is the situation? The number of arrests plummets, no more progress made. And I know for a fact that this does not sit well with you."

"You seem to know too much. Who are you?" Chellick kept pushing.

Garrus looked at his former colleague through his disguise, through the fake face he wore right now. "Would you believe me if I told you I'm a dead man?"

"What?" the officer was taken aback by his sincerity and lack of humor in his voice.

"I'm a Spirit looking for vengeance."

"I… am not following."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Garrus noted. "Back to the matter at hand, did you follow what I've told you previously?"

Chellick's eyes moved from Garrus to the table, his mind trying to wrap itself around what his interlocutor suggested. "So somebody big in C-SEC is an accomplice to this smuggling cartel?"

"They are coordinating and protecting them. Pallin is directly involved, but, without concrete evidence against him, he is untouchable," Garrus explained. "The only way to rout them out is through means most would consider… unconventional."

"What are you proposing?" Chellick asked carefully.

Garrus exposed a small chip, the equivalent of a micro USB stick, from one of his pockets. He slid it carefully across the table to Chellick. The latter did not reach for it, contempt in analyzing it.

"Use this anonymous tip," Garrus instructed and gestured with a talon to the chip, "to find a lead. I will supply them to you as long as you don't stick your head out of cover. Keep C-SEC involvement to a minimum and I will do the work, you take all the credit."

The green eyed Turian slowly reached for the chip and hid it in a pocket of his own. Though he didn't like what the mystery man was proposing, Chellick felt like it was worth investigating. Better than hitting dead ends and dealing with red tape. The mystery man might even leave clues behind for him to track him down for good.

"Things might turn very unpleasant," Chellick finally spoke, a challenging tone to his voice.

Garrus leaned back on the sofa, beverage in his talons. "For the sake of the galaxy, I hope you are wrong. They're already unpleasant enough. I will see you soon, detective. Enjoy your evening."

Taking this as his cue to leave, Chellick stood up. He had a lot to check. Just before turning around, he heard the man say "Remember to keep your head down."

* * *

 **Citadel, Zakera Ward**

 **Archangel Hideout**

Garrus deactivated his guise as Lucius Vextus and reverted to his default undercover appearance as he closed the door to the hideout. He dropped his combat knife and the light body armor he wore beneath his cloths. Casius and Metiana were waiting for him. The man was wiping Salarian blood from his hands with a towel. Metiana was furiously typing a report. He recognized the sigil of Hierarchy Intelligence in the document.

"They always break," Casius said with what could pass as a Turian smile.

"What did you do? Why is blood on you?" Garrus questioned.

"Squeezed some extra information from the prisoner," Casius answered.

"More like beat him and reopened every single wound he patched up previously," Metiana clarified.

"Hey, we have more information about the group he's part of!"

"Yeah, sure. If that is how you explain your sadistic joy… It is only a matter of time until somebody will notice that a Turian only apartment building is producing more levo waste, until they track it to us, and you keep-"

"Alright, enough," Garrus stopped them. "What is new?"

"The word goes in their little band of sneaky lizards that Saren Arterius would be their employer, though the grunts don't know it for sure," Casius answered.

"Arterius? The SPECTRE?"

"The other one was killed at Shanxi, so that kinda narrows it down," Metiana chimed in.

"That would explain how they were smuggled on the Citadel… a SPECTRE has the means to do that. What else did you get out of him?" he asked Casius.

"He said there are 100 others on the Citadel, just like him, tinkering with the station's circuits and communications. They're searching for a few particular signals and, once they find them, they were instructed to fix them."

"Instructed by who?"

"By Saren," Casius stated.

"And you believe him? He could have come up with all that to have you leave him alone," Garrus urged caution.

"It makes little to no sense to involve a SPECTRE in this. He also said that Saren made sure to keep C-SEC off their backs. If they finish this… task I guess you could call it… well, they've been promised credits in the millions. This ties all too well with what we're onto to not be related."

"The two of you seem to forget a very important question." Garrus and Casius turned to look at her. "What is the end goal?" Then Garrus looked at Casius.

"He either doesn't know or he doesn't want to tell. Either way, it can't be good. Whatever Arterius told them, the end goal is not one we want to let unfold by its own," Casius explained. "Whatever the hell we've discovered… Spirits, I have a feeling it is more than anyone is expecting."

"Well, we did start as a group investigating treasonous elements to the Hierarchy at the Primarch's orders… SPECTRE Arterius and Executor Pallin are still part of that Hierarchy," Garrus clarified.

"How did it go with Chellick?" the older man asked as he finished cleaning himself.

Garrus deactivated his cover as Lucius and reverted to his default cover. The programmable skin implants that Hierarchy Intelligence gave him did not cease to amaze him. "It went better than I initially expected. He'll have no choice but to bite. If nothing too bad happens, then he should expose C-SEC's corrupt side from within."

"You're placing an awful lot of trust on your old colleague," Casius cautioned Garrus.

"Look, I know him. He will play right into our plan, at least until he finds out what he needs before moving on his own."

"Well… we have a failsafe plan if he does not," Metiana assured them.

"What of Jondum Bau and the STG? Are they still in on this?" Garrus inquired.

"Jondum Bau reached out to our contact. Councilor Valern has the STG unit on stand by for now and the SPECTRE is on an assignment. No details known, just that something has Valern pretty reserved in making any moves," Casius answered.

"Well, shit… We move ahead. Their help could have been a major asset, but we move on regardless," Archangel instructed.

"Going back was never an option," Casius commented. "By the way, did you hear? One of Fedorian's advisors will arrive sometime soon on the Citadel. Apparently to talk to this Human that's a military attaché at their embassy."

Garrus' head perked up and looked at Casius when he heard that particular piece of news. "Does it happen for that advisor… to be a Vakarian?"

Casius shrugged. "Maybe. But don't get any ideas, kid. If you see him… you put this entire operation at risk."

"I know…" he admitted. He hadn't spoken to his family for some time now. Only through reports written by Metiana did he let his father know that he was well and still carrying on. "You know the plan. Get some rest. Tomorrow we move again. I'll be in my room," he excused himself and went ahead.

Inside, Garrus had the door close behind him. He walked to the mirror. A few commands introduced in the omnitool and his implants changed his color again. His eyes turned blue again. His skin and exoskeleton turned gray. And the blue face markings of Clan Vakarian faded back on his grey face plates. Garrus looked into the mirror and saw himself again. He had to tweak with the software, but he got his true appearance right. He lost track how long many minutes he spent gazing into his own eyes.

' _You will all pay!'_

* * *

 **Citadel, Zakera Ward**

 **C-SEC Academy, Detective Chellick**

Chellick had been scrolling through the C-SEC's Customs paperwork. No person with by the name Lucius Vextus existed. Nothing. He even went ahead and, with the help of a VI, searched through public Hierarchy census data. More like contact data where one could find contact details for Turian families. It was an old system that was still employed by the Turians – to have each family register contact details so that the Hierarchy can reach them. This allows for easier and faster large scale mobilization of reserves or warning of impending disasters.

Chellick found multiple Vextus families, a couple Lucius Vextus people. But none of them traveled to the Citadel. And none of them were journalists, independent investigators. He had the Volus owner of Flux give him access to the establishment's security cameras. Chellick extracted multiple shots of this mysterious Lucius Vextus where his face was showing. He ran them through the available database of images and station-wide security feeds. The results? He got matches only in the vicinity of Flux on pedestrian walkways. Nothing outside of the area of the bar. This was the second day and he found absolutely nothing useful!

Then he accessed the data chip he received from the mystery man as a gift. The information was secured by a time bound security protocol. He had to wait two full days since receiving it for the data to unlock. And, for his patience, he was rewarded with what could possibly be the tip of the iceberg.

In front of his eyes, on the screen of his computer, multiple transactions and time stamps were displayed in detail. Particularly how, if the source was to be believed, C-SEC or the Council was behind the attack on Frigate-07 of the Citadel Defense Force, operated by C-SEC. There were message and ship logs. It said in detail how the pirates found the frigate, how they had been paid to pull the attack according to instructions… these were logs from the ghost ship that suddenly arrived in the Widow System during the search for the Migrant Fleet. 1,500,000 credits had been traced to the pirate faction behind the attack, money that served as payment. Hell, this Lucius Vextus guy provided everything to him on a silver platter. He even had C-SEC logs and messages to back him up!

"Spirits preserve me,"Chellick whispered. This was definitely worth investigating. But how did it tie to his current investigation? To the murder of the Salarian smugglers by the maintenance tunnel? Lucius told him that Pallin was behind them as well, even maybe with help from Sparatus, the Councilor. The latter was mostly a suspicion from the mystery man.

Chellick must investigate and try to verify all this with his own hand, least he falls into a well laid trap.

Before he could ponder more on the topic, one of his subordinates rushed to him. "Detective! We have an emergency!"

"What emergency?" Chellick inquired as he locked his computer and copied the data to his omnitool.

"Civilians reported gunshots in the lower wards. One patrol confirmed an ongoing firefight by the restricted level that leads into the maintenance tunnels."

"What!?" this could be his chance. "Get me the guys from Special Response! We're going in there!"

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Alliance – Quarian Embassy, Rael'Zorah's office**

While Chellick was responding to an emergency, the politics of the galaxy were playing out without giving a damn about the day to day trivialities of life.

"Once again, the Quarian Republic is willing to pay the aforementioned sum of credits for the immediate termination of their contracts of indentured servitude," Rael tried to reason with the Asari who was negotiating for Illium's companies. "We are talking about more than a billion credits here."

" _As communicated earlier and in our previous calls, Illium's corporate employers of the Quarian engineers you are talking about have no such clause in their contracts. The employee must work until he meets its quota as agreed in the contracts. Not to mention that there are some who have an unlimited timespan in their contracts,"_ the Asari on the phone replied.

Rael rested his head in his palm, slowly shaking it in frustration. "We have checked the public contracts and the policy addendum of the companies who have Quarians in their workforce. You simply added an addendum and had them sign it as soon as we brought up the topic of their release from contract. It's written clearly – Addendum of 11/01/2181: the employee and employer agree that the current contract cannot be finished by a third party by financial means. You've practically pushed this down their throats! And it is written only in Asari dialects!"

" _I don't make the legislation, Ambassador Zorah. I respect the legislation."_

"How is that even relevant to our discussion?"

" _The final answer would be no. I have consulted with the companies in whose name I'm speaking and the answer was given,"_ the spokeswoman said.

"There will be consequences! What you're doing amounts to restriction of freedom and seizure!" Rael threatened.

" _No, according to Illium legislation – might I remind you upheld even by the Council in the Tasale System – it is not. This topic has been closed by our side."_

And the line went dead.

"Why in the name of the Ancestors did I even bother?" he asked.

In the room, by the left wall, Goyle and Ryder were waiting patiently. They had listened in to the last attempt at negotiation.

"Well, that could have gone better," Alec's dry comment filled the room. "Do you still want to go ahead with this, Ambassador?"

Rael turned his attention to him. "Han'Gerrel was right. I should have known that this was the only outcome. Those manipulative bosh'tet corporatists! We are going ahead with the plan. Though I have hoped there was still a chance they'd set their pride aside."

"From what I've noticed, the Asari will never set their pride aside. Just imagine what it would look like if they actually cooperated here," Goyle began to explain. "After the… humbling brought about by the Shanxi episode and the… what are they calling it now? The Terran Blitz?" she asked as she looked at Alec. The man nodded. "Right. After that, after the negotiations and how they were cockblocked? After how we sniffed Tuchanka right from under their control? It wouldn't look too good for the matriarchs to simply roll over and free those Quarians. For them, their servitude is a message that they are still in control. They wouldn't roll over again. Just think how their image would look like after it. They refuse to let their authority prestige take another blow."

"A fair point," Alec conceded. "But are we sure we want to go ahead with Operation ILLIUM FREEDOM on this time table? The Alliance wants all eyes on Torfan. Illium is a much bigger topic and will take the headlines. Our message too must get across."

"Please, General. Operation PAYBACK will take every headline. It was scheduled conveniently by Montgomery. At least that's what he told me," Goyle answered. "God, even the name alone is enough to make headlines."

"Right, Torfan. How did it go with the Batarians?" Rael asked.

"Just as everybody expected to go: Jath'Amon forwarded a formal complaint to the Council that we are violating their borders after we had warships secure every dormant mass relay in the Verge that could lead into Alliance space there," Goyle stated. "My personal negotiations with the man were not any better either. The one thing that bothered me the most though was that feeling of satisfaction I got from Tevos. That vibe that everything was green and well… There's something off about that woman."

"We've come to know them too well – with one hand they lure you and stab you the other one when you're close," Rael noted. "The Turians are yet to issue a statement. Anything going on between you and the Hierarchy that the Quarian Republic should know?"

"I'm going to meet one of their Primarch's advisors tomorrow. A man by the name of Flavian Castis Vakarian," Alec's baritone voice echoed again. "Depending on how it goes, the Hierarchy will be with us or against us."

"Aha…" Rael said no more.

"If they're with us, at least it will mitigate some of the fallout these two operations will generate. Less work for me," Goyle spoke.

"I'm going to give the green light for Illium," Alec said as he stood up. "Ambassador Zorah, please join us in the QEC room for live updates. It will help when dealing with the political fallout later."

* * *

 **Classified location, Tartarus Installation**

 **Workout Wing**

' _91… 92… 93… 94… 95…'_ she counted in her mind every time she stood back up with the bar and weights on her shoulders. Back straight, only bend the knees, get down and then push yourself back up. Her legs were starting to kill her. They were protesting against the increased weight, against the total of 100 kilograms she was lifting on her shoulders while doing leg squats. She pushed herself back up for the 100th time, secured the weight bar and relaxed her legs.

' _Good, I managed to hit 90 before the pain hammered me. Next time I'm going with 110 kilograms,_ ' Jacqueline Nought thought. The other people in the gym, mostly men assigned to the Cerberus Division, were looking her way. "The fuck y'all staring at?" she threw their way and they immediately returned to their own exercises. Jacqueline's lips curled into a dominant smile as she sat down on the nearest bench.

They couldn't help themselves. It was not common sight to see a woman that barely broke the 1.70 meter height barrier do 100 squats with 120 kilograms on her shoulders. In fact it should be impossible. But Jacqueline was no normal woman. She was the strongest Human being alive. And not due to her raw strength. She could easily compete in competitions like "World's Strongest Man" on Earth, or "Strongest Man" for whole Alliance space.

But there was a reason why she and others like her, particularly the N7s, were not allowed to participate in such events, ever – they would blow away the state secret about the level of augmentations and genetic therapy they receive. Jacqueline's body was altered with cutting edge technologies in the field to put her on par with the best of N7 soldiers out there of her category. But she had one curbstomping advantage over her comrades in the Special Forces – her biotics. Jacqueline was also the most powerful Human biotic. Henry Lawson gave her the means to amplify her strength and it almost cost her her life.

But she is a fighter and a survivor. She had always strived forward. As a kid, she was bullied by other children for her biotics. Even after nearly one century of existence in Human society, biotics were still seen as freaks. The vast majority of them found safe harbor in the military who welcomed them with open arms. After an early childhood filled with parental abuse and bullied by her peers, she ended up in the care of the juvenile criminal system. Fortunately for her, there she met her salvation in the form of her best friend – Miranda Lawson.

Miranda and Jennifer – for this was her name back then before she changed it – quickly became friends. Two pariahs of society came together and hang near each other for many years. Eventually Miranda was tracked down by her father who took her home. Miranda leveraged her power to have the state refuse his custody over his eldest daughter and had Jacqueline come with them. Henry Lawson grudgingly accepted at first, cursing for giving her daughter that much brains, but his passion for the stray child renewed when he discovered her biotic abilities. He received custody of Jacqueline after a year in tribunals where he went head on against her mother.

But Henry's motivations were not out of sympathy. Oh no, he had Jacqueline involved in his research and experiments. It was not hard to persuade a young teen to help him study genetics of biotics. Mortality among Human biotics was fairly large even today, with a percentage of 10% stillborn, 20% die during early childhood, and up 15% more are either disabled by complications caused by the Eezo nodes in their nervous system or develop extremely violent cancer that is barely suppressed by known cures. That brought the tally to 45% of the Human biotic population. The remaining 55% struggles with social rejection. And an even smaller percentage of them – those who join the military – know how to control their abilities.

While there were cures for cancer, these were not as efficient when dealing with the disease when Eezo was the root of the problem. Only with regular nanobot injections can one go on with its life. But treatment with nanobots is extremely expensive. Henry did not pass up the chance to study Jacqueline to further Humanity's knowledge in that field.

He was also one of the leading scientists for the Alliance military's genetic treatments for troopers and the augmentations for the N7s. Jacqueline's potential quickly made it to the ears of the AIC's director back then. Director Bourne took special interest in her and inducted her for training. The AIC used the traumas she suffered as a child to turn her into one of the deadliest people of the century. Bourne then had Henry give her the augmentations and implants to amplify her potential.

"They giving you trouble?" Jack heard Miranda's voice from behind. She turned her head to take in her perfect curves in the dark AIC uniform.

"I've made a whole company of separatist terrorists disappear in the space of two hours. Your kids here must be a special kind of dumb to give me trouble," Jack answered. "So, what brings the cheerleader down here? Come to see how the grunts are doing?" she asked.

Miranda smiled at the nickname. She always did. Miranda missed her when Jack left her home to be inducted into the AIC. But when they met for the first time again a year later, the discrepancy between their personalities had widened even more. Jack gave her the nickname both as a friendly mockery and for the new impression she had of Miranda upon re-meeting her. One had grown in brutal training while the other in academy as an intelligence agent. Perhaps it was also the fact that Jack was happy to see her again, thus cheer-leader.

"No. Just my favorite psychotic biotic," she retaliated.

"What can this psychotic biotic do for you?"

Miranda sat down beside her. Her eyes unwillingly fell on the tattoos that hid the scars on Jack's skin. Jack used tattoos to hide the scars and to keep count of every life she took. "Don't worry, the pain has not returned. I'm not rejecting these implants," she assured Miranda.

"Still, doesn't mean I will ever agree with what they did to you."

"I wanted this," Jack replied.

"My father and Director Bourne-"

"Gave me the means to be what I wanted," Jack cut her off. "It feels… good… to be powerful."

"Turns out, mess with someone's head enough, you can turn a scared little kid into an all-powerful bitch," Miranda stated and caused Jack to laugh. "Listen, orders just arrived from TIM." The psychotic biotic's eyebrow shifted as she dedicated 100% of her attention to Miranda. "We will be moving out."

"Time to hit back the four eyes?" Jack asked as the news were still fresh in her mind.

Miranda nodded. "Not directly the Hegemony, but their extra muscle in the Traverse. We're going to hit the pirates on Torfan. HIGHCOM wants to make sure the message is on the wall for all to read, in big, red blood letters. They're sending Averescu in."

Jack smirked. "Averescu? Mister 'you can never kill enough enemies' himself?" she asked, to which Miranda nodded. "This is going to be lots of fun!"

"Telling me? We have ships scouting the AO. Battle plans are being drafted. The Batarians can cry all they want in the Citadel, we are going ahead. But listen, you will be going to hit that Eclipse base in the Traverse with the Corsairs and some Cerberus forces," Miranda instructed her. "We mustn't forget about what they did on Shanxi."

"You're not coming?" Jack asked as if Miranda joining her was a given.

Lawson shook her head. "I'm going to Torfan. Somebody must secure interrogation material. And I have to be there, boots on the ground, before Averescu if we want to sift through more than corpses."

"Damn shame," Jack cursed under her breath. "And the Illium operation?"

Miranda looked at her watch. "Should already be underway."

* * *

 **CODEX UPDATE**

 **SSV SPIRIT OF FIRE**

The _SSV Spirit of Fire_ is the lead ship of the Spirit-class of battleships, the first battleship commissioned by Humanity, and the only ship in the Systems Alliance Navy to bear the name to this day. She is the most decorated warship of the Alliance, having served in almost every campaign and operation since the Insurrection up to the very end of the Reaper War. The ship is also famous for being the flagship of Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu.

 _Spirit of Fire_ 's hull was laid down in February of 2154 at the Alliance Heavy Shipyards over Reach. She was launched in January 2157 and commissioned later in the year, in November 2157. Her design proved to be very successful. In fact, it was so successful that 119 other ships had been ordered throughout the years as part of the Alliance naval buildup, split into multiple subclasses of the Spirit-class. Each subclass would incorporate newer technologies and have different configurations built over the same general template.

The ship's service record is as long as her list of battle stars and honors. When _Spirit of Fire_ entered service, she was thrust head first into operations focused on suppressing emergent rebel elements: **Operation UNITY** in 2158, **Operation COAST GUARD** in 2162, 2164 and 2166, the defense of Rho Anchorage against Blue Suns corvettes and frigates, and the attack on the last rebel base during **Operation TORTUGA** in 2166. She had a minor participation in **Operation RAZGRIZ** , in 2173, where she escorted the troop carrier _SSV Astral Queen_ and the 101st Airborne Division for the assault on insurrectionist runaways on Velikaya II.

She would suffer major damage during the extremely controversial intervention in the Battle of the Citadel. When the Reaper known as Sovereign broke through the local defense fleet, Averescu put the _Spirit of Fire_ between the Reaper and the Citadel where the two behemoths would duke it out. The commander's quick thinking saved both the ship and the galaxy until reinforcements arrived. She was towed away by the _SSV Hecate_ to the Alliance Heavy Shipyards where she underwent major reparations and refits at dry dock.

Her combat record since contact with alien civilizations includes participation to every major campaign. _Spirit of Fire_ most notably took part in:

 **The Human – Council War**

 _The Shanxi Campaign_

 _The Terran Blitz_

 **Operation PAYBACK**

 **Saren's Betrayal and Anti-Geth Campaign**

 **Attican Traverse Pacification Campaign**

 **The March Through Terminus Campaign**

The ship's most decorated part of the career was during the **Reaper War** where she would fight as a front line combatant in multiple large and smaller constituting campaigns. _Spirit of Fire_ fired the first Human shots in the Reaper War. Among the multitude of engagements she took part in the war, we can name:

 _The Attican Campaign:_

 _Stand at Averescu Line_

 _Kite's Nest Campaign_

 _Operation FURY_

 _Coronati's Race_

 _Defense of Alliance Space Campaign:_

 _Fall of Mindoir_

 _Fall of Elysium_

 _Fall of Vestige_

 _First and Second Battles of Arcturus_

 _Great Battle of Sol (The Sol Campaign)_

 _Defense of Shanxi_

 _Rolling Thunder Campaign_

 _Alliance Rescue Operations_

 _Defense of Hierarchy Space:_

 _Magna Campaign_

 _Trebia Campaign_

 _Miracle at Palaven_

 _Taetrus Campaign_

 _Rolling Thunder Campaign_

 _Turian Evacuation Campaigns_

 _Inner Council Space Campaign:_

 _Thessia Campaign_

 _Illium Campaign_

 _Serpent Nebula Campaign_

 _Fall of Refuge_

 _Defense of Tuchanka_

 _Stand at Oltan_

 _Rolling Thunder Campaign_

 _SSV Spirit of Fire_ was decommissioned five years after the conclusion of the Reaper War and became a museum ship. The ship is anchored at the _Spirit of Fire Memorial_ in orbit over Earth, the very planet she protected almost at the cost of her own 'life'. She made multiple appearances in the entertainment industry as her popularity arose. Among the multiple appearances we can name:

 _The Iron Fist (2229 Human production biographic movie about Leonard Averescu)_

 _The Fighting Spirit (2215 – 2217 Human production drama series featuring the ship and the crew during the Reaper War)_

 _A Galaxy Undone (2211 – 2212 Human – Turian documentary about the Reaper War)_

 _Sacrifices of Our Fathers (2237 Turian production three part movie about the Battles for Trebia System)_

 _2180: Galaxy in Conflict (2225 strategy game developed and published for Human audience)_

* * *

 **SPIRIT-CLASS BATTLESHIPS**

 **Spirit-subclass:** 20 ships built between 2154 – 2165, ordered as part of the first battleship batch. The ships underwent a refit between 2182 – 2184.

 **Ships in the subclass:**

SSV Spirit of Fire (BB-1)

SSV Spirit of Terra (BB-2)

SSV Spirit of Luna (BB-3)

SSV Majestic Spirit (BB-4)

SSV Crimson Spirit (BB-5)

SSV Graceful Spirit (BB-6)

SSV Dauntless Spirit (BB-7)

SSV Lightning Spirit (BB-8)

SSV Spirit of Thunder (BB-9)

SSV Spirit of Fortitude (BB-10)

SSV Immortal Spirit (BB-11)

SSV Dragon Spirit (BB-12)

SSV Spirit of Sol (BB-13)

SSV Valiant Spirit (BB-14)

SSV Infinite Spirit (BB-15)

SSV Spirit of Dawn (BB-16)

SSV Astral Spirit (BB-17)

SSV Spirit of Gaia (BB-18)

SSV Spirit of Glory (BB-19)

SSV Spirit of Malice (BB-20)

 **Heracles-subclass:** 25 ships built between 2163 – 2170, ordered as part of the second battleship batch. They integrated improved shielding technology, a better armor scheme and improved cooling systems for the spinal ion cannon. The ships are named after mythological personalities. They underwent refit between 2182 – 2184.

 **Ships in the subclass:**

SSV Heracles (BB-21)

SSV Minerva (BB-22)

SSV Orion (BB-23)

SSV Apollo's Triumph (BB-24)

SSV Thor (BB-25)

SSV Valkyria (BB-26)

SSV Amaterasu (BB-27)

SSV Bellerophon (BB-28)

SSV Artemis (BB-29)

SSV Hephaestus (BB-30)

SSV Theseus (BB-31)

SSV Elatha (BB-32)

SSV Jotunn (BB-33)

SSV Andromeda (BB-34)

SSV Svarog (BB-35)

SSV Svetovid (BB-36)

SSV Daedalus (BB-37)

SSV Andraste (BB-38)

SSV Bellona (BB-39)

SSV Victoria (BB-40)

SSV Achilles (BB-41)

SSV Kartikeya (BB-42)

SSV Perseus (BB-43)

SSV Aesir (BB-44)

SSV Yggdrasil (BB-45)

 **Epoch-subclass:** 25 ships built between 2165 – 2172, ordered as part of the second battleship batch with the Heracles battleships. The Epoch subclass was designed to integrate, over the same general design, more powerful engines and lighter armor plating, thus excelling at maneuverability for their size. Most of the ships within the subclass serve as part of the Fast Reaction Fleet or patrol fleets. The subclass is also known for having most of its ships built mostly with financial donations when public support for the naval arming program dwindled. The most important selling point was that the donors would get to name the ships by voting in polls names proposed by them.

 **Ships in the subclass:**

SSV Epoch (BB-46)

SSV Lionheart (BB-47)

SSV Sovereign (BB-48) – sponsored by the United States of America and Canada

SSV Scharnhorst (BB-49)

SSV Leviathan (BB-50)

SSV Yamato (BB-51) – sponsored by individual donors

SSV Korolev (BB-52) – sponsored by the Russian Federation

SSV Ashikaga (BB-53) – sponsored by Japan

SSV Slava (BB-54) – sponsored by the Russian Federation

SSV Simon Bolivar (BB-55) – sponsored by Argentina, Colombia, Bolivia, Venezuela and Brazil

SSV America (BB-56) – sponsored by the United States of America

SSV Thunder Child (BB-57) – sponsored by the United States of America

SSV Iron Lady (BB-58)

SSV Britannia (BB-59) – sponsored by Great Britain

SSV Kirov (BB-60) – sponsored by the Russian Federation

SSV Cardinal Richelieu (BB-61) – sponsored by the European Union (predominantly France)

SSV Frunze (BB-62) – sponsored by the Russian Federation, Belarus and Kazakhstan

SSV Nguyen Hue (BB-63)

SSV Roma Invicta (BB-64) – sponsored by the European Union (predominantly Italy)

SSV Warspite (BB-65) – sponsored by Great Britain, New Zealand and Australia

SSV Hiei (BB-66) – sponsored by Japan

SSV Kirishima (BB-67) – sponsored by Japan

SSV Yamashiro (BB-68) – sponsored by Japan

SSV Musashi (BB-69) – sponsored by Japan

SSV Santisima Trinidad (BB-70) – sponsored by the European Union (predominantly Spain and Portugal)

 **Imperator Augustus-subclass:** 25 ships built between 2168 – 2175, ordered as part of the third battleship batch. Also known as "The Generals", the Imperator Augustus subclass was built at the same time as the Sun Tzu subclass and the first five ships of Mikhail Kutuzov subclass of Olympus carriers.

 **Ships in the subclass:**

SSV Imperator Augustus (BB-71)

SSV Benjamin Oliver Davis (BB-72)

SSV Douglas MacArthur (BB-73)

SSV Charlemagne (BB-74)

SSV Alexander Nevski (BB-75)

SSV Gustavus Adolphus (BB-76)

SSV Gadjah Mada (BB-77)

SSV Robert Edward Lee (BB-78)

SSV Qin Shi Huang (BB-79)

SSV Bernard Montgomery (BB-80)

SSV Scipio Africanus (BB-81)

SSV Marcus Agrippa (BB-82)

SSV Mustafa Kemal (BB-83)

SSV August von Mackensen (BB-84)

SSV Aleksei Brusilov (BB-85)

SSV Erwin Rommel (BB-86)

SSV Konstantin Rokossovsky (BB-87)

SSV Heinz Guderian (BB-88)

SSV Carl Gustav Emil Mannerheim (BB-89)

SSV John Joseph Pershing (BB-90)

SSV Tadamichi Kuribayashi (BB-91)

SSV Vo Nguyen Giap (BB-92)

SSV Carl von Clausewitz (BB-93)

SSV George Smith Patton (BB-94)

SSV Ferdinand Foch (BB-95)

 **Atlantia-subclass:** 25 ships, built between 2173 – 2180, ordered as part of the fourth battleship batch. With their improved armor, shield generators, defensive network, improved main and secondary armaments, they are the most modern and powerful brawlers of the Alliance Navy. And most expensive warships in the fleet after the Olympus-class of carriers.

 **Ships in the subclass:**

SSV Atlantia (BB-96)

SSV Pacifica (BB-97)

SSV Acropolis (BB-98)

SSV Archeron (BB-99)

SSV Solaria (BB-100)

SSV Stellaris (BB-101)

SSV Iona (BB-102)

SSV Athenienne (BB-103)

SSV Aurora (BB-104)

SSV Calypso (BB-105)

SSV Aeternitas (BB-106)

SSV Nike (BB-107)

SSV Demeter (BB-108)

SSV Autumn (BB-109)

SSV Hiraeth (BB-110)

SSV Europa (BB-111)

SSV Dragonlance (BB-112)

SSV Argonaut (BB-113)

SSV Heliadae (BB-114)

SSV Aegis (BB-115)

SSV Angelica Mortis (BB-116)

SSV Archangel (BB-117)

SSV Aurigae (BB-118)

SSV Excalibur (BB-119)

SSV Azura (BB-120)

* * *

 **[1]** The CO of _SSV Yamato_ is a reference to the last captain of the Japanese World War II era battleship, _IJN Yamato_ – Captain Kosaku Aruga. He was killed in action on April 7th 1945 during Operation Ten-Go when _Yamato_ was sunk by American torpedo bombers off Okinawa. The wreck of the mighty warship lies 290 kilometers southwest of Kyushu Island at a depth of 340 meters. The cause of her destruction was the detonation of the forward magazine after she capsized. Yamato and Musashi were the two largest battleships ever built, with the third ship in the class – Shinano – being converted into an aircraft carrier and the fourth never built at all.

 **[2]** Gotta thank _evevee_ for that particular wording of 'shit has hit the fan'. Go check out his story _On the Illusion of Might_ if you haven't already. Fantastic work he has going there with an ME and Halo crossover.

* * *

 **NOTE2:** Thank you for reading! We will continue in the next chapter with two big operations and Garrus finally taking names and kicking arse! Please leave feedback :D it is greatly appreciated and useful. Oh, and I won't update this story until July. Next update for The Lost Civilization.

* * *

 **A STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Apollonir**


	25. Ch 25 - Startle the Heavens II

**NOTE1:** Hello, folks! Welcome to another chapter! I was so looking forward to writing this. And I'm looking forward to hear your feedback on it :D especially to Averescu's scenes.

 **NOTE2:** You can visualize what I originally envisioned the Alliance M7 Lancer assault rifle looks like in this video on YouTube (although this is an AK contemporary derivate, it is closer to my idea than the XM8, but you can imagine it however you wish): /watch?v=aE_i3P21SfY &feature=share (or Google BSDA 2018: Prototipul armei de asalt Stimpex PA-Ro Mod. 2018)

 **NOTE3:** The titles given to the characters who are quoted commenting on events showcased in the current chapter are the titles they have in the future when they made those comments. Just to clear it out if there were folks who misunderstood things there.

 **NOTE4: IMPORTANT!** Operation ILLIUM FREEDOM will come in chapter 26 as I will dedicate it to that particular piece of action. I still haven't fleshed it out completely and decided to leave it out of the current one and give it its own chapter which should take me less time to write. It will happen between the part where we focus on Garrus' substory and the start of the political part of the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Startle the Heavens II**

* * *

 **Archangel Rising**

* * *

 **Citadel, Zakera Ward**

 **Lower Zakera levels, Vantage point**

She calibrated her sniper rifle, listening to the gunfire in the background, tens of meters below her and some 300 meters away. This was her first assignment on the Citadel. She rotated the screws that fixed the scope on her sniper rifle, adjusting the sights. The black suit helped her blend in the darkness of the railing.

She looked down at the scene down below. The grunts were closing in with the two targets. They had blown up the skycar they used to deliver the explosives. This phantom had already shot up a group of Salarians and blew up one of the other tunnels they were using. Bright orange and yellow flames scorched the metal walls.

She listened to the surveillance on her radio as she loaded a magazine into her sniper rifle. A grenade's faint explosion filled the air.

" _Press them! The boss wants them dead!"_

" _Grenade! Get b-"_ and the Salarian was dead.

Her sniper rifle was nothing like the regular weapons that utilize mass effect fields to chop grain sized pieces from the ammo block and propel them. No, hers was special. It received ammunition very much similar to the bullets used by the Humans. The magazine carried 20 rounds like that. But they were simple slugs with no propellant. The bullets themselves were small, with a diameter of around 2.5 millimeters and a length of 10 millimeters. They were launched at smaller velocities so they ignore any personal shields her targets may carry. After all, she wouldn't be in this line of work if she was not a professional. And one of the best at it. The slug itself was coated in toxins that were lethal in a short time if not handled with protective gloves.

A smoke screen had been seemingly deployed, another grenade thrown that caused damage. _'Dumb, incompetent morons,'_ she concluded about the grunts. If they were unable to kill even one opponent this long into a firefight that favored them… she didn't raise her hopes.

She spotted one of her targets making a break and retreating into an alleyway that she had no vision on. She did not take any chances and walked along the tall balcony until she had eyes on the exit of the alley on the other side. She shouldered her sniper rifle and took aim. Two skycars, one of a van type and the other a regular skycar, came to a quick and abrupt halt in the span of two seconds on the same alley. She wasn't informed of any backup, so it must be either law enforcement or backup for her targets.

Nevertheless, she stood ready to engage her targets. The two out here were her primary targets. The others would be casualties if they interfered. If her employer wants them too dead, then it must pay her extra. The Turian that entered the alley previously came out. She set her sights on the Turian. The fact that he came to an abrupt stop helped her. He aimed his weapon at the newly arrived individuals and stood still.

' _Big mistake,'_ she mused as she pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the Turian square on. She watched him fall and then shifted her sights at the group. The time it took her to confirm the critical hit on her target and change targets, the new group had already pinpointed her location if the fact that they were aiming up at her was any hint. What were they? Batarians? Humans? Drell? Must be one of the three if one is judging based on body shape. Mass effect weapons cracked to life as her position was saturated with fire, a biotic barrier being her saving grace.

She did not stick around to test how long she can keep the barrier up. Tristana retreated and made herself one with the shadows. She still has at least one target to eliminate before she can claim the rest of her money.

* * *

 **Citadel, Zakera Ward**

 **Lower Zakera levels**

"Shit!" Garrus cursed while ducking to avoid incoming fire.

"What did you say, kid? Like a walk on the Presidium?" Casius asked as he fired an M-9 Tempest burst. A wave of grain sized slugs peppered his position. "SHIT!"

"How the hell did they know we'd come here?" Garrus inquired. He pulled a concussive grenade from his belt, armed it and threw it over his head. The grenade detonated in the air close enough to a Salarian that the shock wave crushed his head from above. His body fell at an unnatural angle, green blood flowing through his nostrils and eyes due to the crushed brain. His comrades began pushing Garrus' and Casius' position. They were a mix of Salarians and Turians, 7 of them left alive.

" _C-SEC has been alerted to the situation. One patrol is two minutes away and reinforcements are being dispatched from HQ,"_ Metiana informed them.

"The mission's a bust! We must leave!" Casius pointed out.

"I know!" Garrus shouted back over the sound of gunfire. "Metiana, stall them!"

" _Trying! I've just picked up two other skycars on surveillance cameras, headed your way, not of C-SEC. Possible hostile reinforcements."_

"Old man, go! I'm covering you!" Garrus shouted. He prepared the last concussive grenade he had on his person and the sole smoke grenade.

"No way, kid! If we lose you we're all busted!" he returned.

"Get the hell out of here! It's an order! I have an idea!"

Casius looked over at Garrus for a second and saw the resolve in his eyes. He nodded once to him before retreating in a crouched position to the corridor on his left, firing randomly with his SMG raised over his head. Garrus threw his last concussive grenade followed up by the smoke. The detonation was followed by cries of pain. When the smoke filled his immediate vicinity, he engaged his tactical cloak.

"Where are they!?" one of the attacking Turians inquired.

"After the one to the right!" and off they went after Casius. Garrus took advantage of the situation and aimed his M-11 at the backs of the pursuers and fired. The heavy mass effect slugs tore holes in their backs and began to fall down lifeless. Then, a loud boom echoed through the lower levels. Garrus recognized the sound as similar to a sniper rifle. Then, rapid firing rifles.

"Old man, are you alright!?" he asked in the radio as he disengaged his tactical cloak. No response. "Old man!" he walked into the same alleyway Casius went into previously. He couldn't see much from the smoke that was spreading. Voices could be heard.

"Sniper's gone!"

"MediGel! Right now!"

"Four, cover us! Two, help me get him in the car!"

"Copy!"

Garrus cleared the smoke and saw two Humans lifting him, a third with a sniper rifle aiming somewhere above them and a fourth suddenly turning to aim his weapon at him.

"Drop it!" the fourth shouted. "Drop the gun!"

Garrus aimed at him and was just a breath from pulling the trigger when the sniper turned and aimed the rifle at him. The sniper was a woman if her body shape was any hint. They were all geared in black armor, not at all similar to the ones he had on Alliance soldiers, Marines or Shepard the year prior.

"Drop it! Not gonna' say it a third time!"

"Who are you?" Garrus inquired.

"Hold it! He's friendly!" the one that looked to be in charge instructed. Garrus turned to aim at him. He was with Casius. Then his eyes fell on Casius. If Turian eyes could grow larger, Garrus's eyes would be the size of saucers.

"Stop gawking and get in the fucking skycar," the leader told him. There were two skycars, one larger than the other, much like a van. They were loading Casius into the one with most space in it. "We have 30 seconds before C-SEC makes it here. I'll explain." He looked at his friends. "You two, in the cars! We're leaving."

The other Humans lowered their weapons and conformed with order. They got in the other skycar and closed the doors. Garrus activated the tracking beacon Metiana gave him. He jumped in the same vehicle as Casius. He checked his condition and saw he was shot in the back with a powerful weapon.

"Noblesse, get us moving," the guy with heavy accent said.

" _Affirmative,"_ a synthetic voice replied and the skycar was accelerating.

"Sniper rifle to the back. His life signs are dropping. Don't think he's gonna make it."

"Who shot him?" Garrus demanded, anger visible in his voice.

"We don't know who she is," the leader answered. "We only knew she was here. We were too late."

"She!? You knew!?" Garrus half asked, half demanded. "Then why are we not going after her?"

"Calm down, tough guy," the one with the heavy accident advised. "We let her lead us to the den and we smoke them all out after we learn where they hide."

"Who the hell are you!?" Garrus asked with his pistol pointed at the leader.

"You must be Archangel," the leader stated as he took his helmet off, revealing his face. Garrus had never seen him before. "Lieutenant Logan Thorgin, codename Viper One, Alliance Intelligence."

"What is Alliance Intelligence doing on the Citadel?"

"We-"

"Kid…" Casius interrupted them, a pool of blood under him. At least the MediGel helped close the wound and he wasn't bleeding much anymore. "Spirits cursed bastards…" he spoke between sporadic breaths. "Get them, kid…"

Garrus put a hand on Casius's chest. "Hold on, old man!"

"Ahah… Mh…" Casius groaned, severe pain ravaging his body. "Kid…" he seemed to grow weaker and weaker, "kid… I'm afraid…" he confessed to Garrus.

"Casius…"

Casius Dardatis, analyst and infiltrator, field agent of Hierarchy Intelligence, has fallen in the line of duty on February 18th 2181 - the first official victim of the struggle for the galaxy. Garrus bared his jaws, his sharp teeth grinding against each other.

" _What is going there!? Casius' life signs just went flat!"_ Metiana demanded on the radio.

Garrus looked at Thorgin. He had a grim look on his face. Garrus activated his microphone. "Casius is dead. Shot by a sniper in the ambush."

" _What!? What is your status?"_

"Some friends extracted us. Alliance Intelligence they say."

"Noblesse, to Snake's Den. Mission is a bust," Thorgin said.

" _Archangel, you must break free and rendezvous with allies!"_ Metiana instructed him.

"Negative. With all the mess that we just went through… we'll lay low until the waters calm down. C-SEC will have this sector under complete lockdown," Garrus said. "I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Go dark until then. Assume we've been compromised."

" _Understood."_

"He's dead," Thorgin stated.

"Well, that was a complete pizdec **[2]** ," First Sergeant Igor said. "They'll take samples of your buddy's blood from that platform and it will not be helpful. At all."

"I think you owe me some explanations," Garrus turned his attention to them.

Thorgin sat down on the van's floor. "Fireteam Viper – that is us – was supposed to make contact with Archangel and SPECTRE Kryik to collect information, maybe even assist with the purge of the indoctrinated on the Citadel."

"Indoctrinated?" Garrus inquired.

"People who have been fatally compromised without even knowing it, thinking that whatever they are doing is for the best of the galaxy. In reality, they're puppets to masters in the shadows," Thorgin explained. "The Systems Alliance has had problems with them prior to first contact. We believe that there is an alien threat out there that's been slowly and steadily infiltrating galactic society, literally brainwashing the people."

"What for?"

"Can't be anything good if brainwashing and infiltration is involved," Igor commented. Garrus looked at him, expecting more than that for an answer. "What?"

"That answer was not good enough," Garrus said.

"We must get to safety and lay low until we can move. I will explain everything when we are in the clear," Thorgin said. "And you are going to help us contact Nihlus Kryik."

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Hierarchy Embassy, Ambassador Quentius' office**

Nihlus found himself face to face with the ambassador of the Hierarchy to the galaxy. He had no idea why he called him here. He was only told that it was urgent and it was on behalf of the Hierarchy, a direct order from Primarch Fedorian. As a SPECTRE, he was not obligated to answer the call. As a Turian, he was obligated.

"SPECTRE Kryik, I apologize for the short time window and the secrecy. I thank you for being here," Quentius said. "The Primarch has a task for you."

' _Straight to the point,'_ Nihlus mused. "What is the task that needs my attention?" he inquired.

"This is not a Council sanctioned task, it is on behalf of the Turian Hierarchy. Understand that you will have to use your SPECTRE status to see this mission to the end," Quentius informed him.

"This would go against the rules established for the Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance, Ambassador," Nihlus pointed out. "SPECTREs act under Council jurisdiction, with the Council's blessing. To do otherwise is to commit abuse of my status."

Quentius dismissed it immediately. "We are aware, SPECTRE. But, before anything else, you have a duty to your people. Your people need you to do this. We are aware of the implications. The Hierarchy will offer you its unhindered support when you will be called to answer for you abusing your status."

Nihlus looked at Quentius for two seconds. This was a given that he'll be discovered, sooner or later. "Answer to who? Who should not learn of this?"

"The three councilors," Quentius was again swift to answer.

"If this is related to the political animosity and tensions that have been growing in the Hierarchy's high echelons… I want nothing to do with it," Nihlus stated. "Tell me now if the task the Primarch wants fulfilled is of this kind. And I will walk away and pretend we've never had this discussion."

Quentius fixed Nihlus with a stony gaze, the one that only a hard leader would possess. Quentius was one of the few people in the Hierarchy with natural charisma, with vast knowledge in politics and military affairs, that Fedorian trusted implicitly. "SPECTRE, this is for the safety of the galaxy. I would do it myself, would I know I can get through C-SEC without compromising the mission."

"Alright," Nihlus conceded. "What is the mission?"

Quentius parted his mandibles in satisfaction to the answer. "You will pick up a prisoner from a pre established location on the Citadel and deliver him to the Hierarchy cruiser _Avista_ that's docked at Naval Base Arx, here on the Citadel. There you will hand him over to Hierarchy Intelligence agents. Your task will be to make sure the transport is swift, that the prisoner does not get away, and that C-SEC does not hold you back."

"When?"

"You will proceed as soon as you leave this office," Quentius clarified. "You will get your weapon and whatever you find necessary to see this through. At any cost, you must not let C-SEC or other people except the Hierarchy Intelligence agents that will assume custody of the prisoner."

Nihlus nodded once. "And now, why?" he asked.

"Pardon?"

"What is the context?"

Quentius did not hesitate to answer. "It will take us one step closer to building a more efficient defense against whatever you faced off in the Terminus all those years ago, SPECTRE." He sensed Nihlus was about to start asking a million questions and was swift to halt him. "I can't tell you the details for I don't know them. But I promise you, you will be involved. Start by getting him to our ship."

"And it took you this long to finally do something about it?" Nihlus inquired. "Is it by any chance related to the shootings that have happened in Zakera Ward? The ones we barely hear about from C-SEC?"

"Calm down, SPECTRE," Quentius advised. "The Hierarchy is working with what it has. I can't tell you details that I don't know either. Know that your help will be instrumental."

"I want an active role in taking down the Collector bastards and anyone related to them. Not just bodyguard tasks because of my status," he demanded. "I've lost my friends, my comrades, to those monsters! And nobody believed me back then, writing me off as crazy."

"And you've joined the SPECTREs under Saren Arterius' tutelage to do your part. I know your motivation was to investigate the Collectors, to collect information on them and your status as a SPECTRE accelerated that process. But you produced nothing conclusive. Now… we might be onto something big," Quentius reasoned with him. "Listen Nihlus," he called him by his personal name, "do this for the Hierarchy and the galaxy and you will have contributed much more than cumulating anything you did in the past two decades."

Nihlus clicked his mandibles and stood up. He extended his arm to Quentius, omnitool active. "Send me the relevant information. And have backup trail me from a discreet distance in case I run into trouble before delivering the prisoner."

* * *

 **Realpolitik**

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Alliance – Quarian Embassy**

" _What safety can our children have?"_ Alec watched Sparatus address the Turian people on news networks, a reaction to Operation ILLIUM FREEDOM. _"Primarch Fedorian has not only refused to coordinate with our long standing allies – the Citadel Council – but he's strengthening ties with the Krogans and Humans – the very ones who've bombed our colonies and killed our people in droves! He does not listen to counsel. He is bought or he's no longer the Primarch we set out with. With the very risk of undermining the Hierarchy, I feel like I have no choice left but to question the orders received from the Primarch… and I hope that he sees reason, that he listens to wise counsel, and that he steers the Hierarchy back on the right path, the path t-"_

Alec Ryder pushed the laptop's screen down as Flavian entered Goyle's office. The ambassador was kind enough to let him have her office for the duration of the meeting. It was, after all, a meeting Fedorian asked for. And not with political figures.

"Ah, mister Vakarian. Good to see you've made it well," he said as he approached the Turian. He was just a bit shorter than Flavian.

"General Alec Ryder, a pleasure to meet you," Flavian returned the formality.

"Please, sit down. Special chair for Turian physiology," Alec invited him.

"Thank you. The extra effort is appreciated. Though I can't say the same about Illium," Flavian said as he sat down. He did not carry anything other than the clothes on him and personal belongings with him.

"I will not argue about how that reflects on us," Alec put it out, not really willing to debate the topic.

"The Asari and the Salarians will not let you get away with it anytime soon."

"I wonder if they are the only ones willing to do so."

"Heh!" Flavian exhaled air in an amused way. "I would guess so." The Hierarchy under Fedorian wasn't going to jump the wagon as well. They had other interests.

"We should all be so lucky," Alec said. "How's family? I heard about your son before the mess began."

"They are doing well, thanks for asking. Garrus recovered fully from his wound. He's busy with work nowadays. I barely get in touch with him," Flavian stated.

"Must be mighty dangerous business, getting involved in firefights in the wards," Alec divulged, much to Flavian's surprise. "Heard he found himself in a pinch. Good thing friends were nearby to bail him."

Flavian's piercing blue eyes stared Alec down, his mind busy trying to figure out how he knew. "You... what do you know, General?" He thought they'd secured their systems against hacking. He'll have to remind Palaven Command that the Humans still found ways to infiltrate Citadel and Hierarchy systems.

"He is in good hands, you can rest assured on that one. One of our special operations teams got to him. Though I've heard that one of his colleagues, Casius, was not that lucky."

Flavian cursed under his breath. "How?"

"Sharpshooter,"Alec said. "Bullet traversed his torso and messed up his lungs, stomach and liver. His body will be delivered to Hierarchy Intelligence through your son. I'm sorry. We could not save his life."

Flavian nodded. "That will be appreciated. But… it begs the question - what do you know? What are you after?" he asked. He could not walk away from this meeting without details.

Alec looked Flavian straight in the eyes. "I am authorized to give you the details, but they will come on a secured portable drive. I hope you still know how to interface with Quarian only designed data storage banks. But I'll give you the brief rundown right now." Flavian listened intently. "We've become aware of it shortly after the conclusion of the Insurrection on Kharak and Eternium. We've lost hundreds of people to them. We've had to purge entire Intelligence cells, entire fireteams, offices and chase down those turned against us for 15 years."

"Who is them?" Flavian asked.

"An enemy that is still eluding us. One that has been operating from the shadows for who knows how many years. At first, we thought it was you - the Council. We've met before in the Attican Traverse, these past ten years, but you did not see us and we did not stick around. Our scouts retreated immediately. After Jartar... "

"You were behind Jartar?" Flavian inquired. Even if the higher ups covered it up, behind closed doors they acknowledged the reality.

"Blew it to Kingdom Come," Alec confirmed. Flavian did not feel assured at all when the Human in front of him admitted so nonchalantly to the fact that they had the means to destroy the surface of a planet like that if the crater on Jartar was any clue. A weapon based on nuclear technology. And that was years ago! They had years to perfect that weapon.

"As I was saying," Alec resumed, "this threat is looming not only over Humanity, but it does over the whole galaxy. We believe that their modus operandi is to infiltrate a society by brainwashing key people, but not only leaders. They are doing it to whoever they can and turn them into dormant agents. We've found tons of evidence in excavation sites. For what end goal? We can only guess. But if the cycle of extinction every 50,000 years is anything to go by... "

"Cycle of extinction?" Flavian asked.

"Before us were the Protheans and Oravores. Before them, 100,000 years ago, were the Inusannon and Thoi'Han. And other species barely documented by the Protheans came before the Thoi'Han and Inusannon," Alec said.

"And it seems like the alarm is about to go off again," Flavian noted, his gaze distant. "How do you know all this?"

"What, are you going to tell me you did not notice it?" Alec inquired.

"We do have some… groups who came forward with similar claims like yours. But they've been laughed at and ridiculed by the galaxy," Flavian admitted.

"And what do you think?"

"I think that we need more evidence."

Alec nodded. "It will come. That's the whole point of the proposed joint archaeological venture our embassy came forward with."

Flavian shifted his posture on the chair. "Nothing you do is ever by chance, is it? It serves an ulterior motive, other than what you say to the world. How do you know I am not already brainwashed?"

Alec smiled. "You've said it, nothing left to chance. When you enter this office you are automatically scanned by scanners in the walls. You are clean. General Desolas and some of his staff were not."

"Desolas Arterius?" the Turian inquired. "You mean to say!"

"We had to know. But he is long dead now," Alec admitted.

"And the ceremony on Shanxi? Where Primarch Fedorian was invited and was present for? Did you scan him too?"

"During the transfer to the surface. He is clean. We had to know. If we could not bring the scanner to him, we brought him to the scanner. But we still can't be 100% sure."

Flavian shook his head. "You are as shrewd as an Asari, did you know that?"

Alec smiled. "Why has one of Primarch Fedorian's personal advisors come to parley with the Human military attaché to the Citadel?" he asked bluntly, ignoring Flavian's question.

Flavian moved his mandibles sideways before clenching them close in resolve. "Let us both continue to speak truthfully to each other. Too much is at risk, too many lives hang in the balance to play petty politics that serve only personal goals than of the group. We have enough of that with the galaxy," Flavian proposed.

"Alright," Alec agreed.

"What are you doing in the Skyllian Verge? What is your goal there?" Flavian asked. "We have a fleet in the area, but intervention and escalation is the last thing on the Primarch's mind."

"You know what we want," Alec told him. "Ambassador Goyle has been on it the whole time. So was the communiqué forwarded to your representatives on Arcturus Station. No backstabbing tricks, no dreams of conquest. The Alliance only wants to secure the borders."

Flavian seemed to think it over. "Ambassador Quentius will approach Jath'Amon and offer him a deal. The Batarian has no better option than what the Primarch will give him. And it will secure peace and stability in the region. He will obviously still try to push for more, but if your ambassador does not flinch… he will settle. Ambassador Goyle will receive a message on the topic. It is the cleanest solution we can find that will keep the Asari matriarchs and dalatrass influence away from that region of space."

"And you are helping us both because..?" Alec inquired.

"Because the Hierarchy has more important issues to deal with than dance to the tune played by the Asari," Flavian replied. Alec's silence pressed him to say more. "You know it. We know it. The Batarian Hegemony had too many problems to solve before even preparing to pull that maneuver off. Meanwhile, General Balak goes missing from the Terminus and Anhur falls to Asari sponsored rebels. Our Intelligence discovered that the whole Batarian External Forces hierarchy crumbled and lines of communications simply ceased to exist while Batarian deniable assets leave the Nemean Abyss to the Traverse to suicide against a well organized naval force. The ones the Hegemony used in the past to put pressure on the Republics are now gone. Anhur, the metaphoric thorn in the side, now in Asari hands. Now, add to that the slander against both the Alliance and the Hierarchy pursued by the Asari big media coverages. How does it look?"

Alec did not say anything. While he knew of the politicking in Council space, he – and by extension the Alliance – did not know about the situation in the Terminus. They were still building up an espionage network of their own through Cerberus. Alliance Intelligence presence in the Terminus was minimal.

Flavian used the silence to push his argument. "I will not hide the fact that the Council attempted to overthrow the Hegemony multiple times in the past. The current situation is just the latest attempt. We were on it too in the past, but times have changed. And the Asari, likely with Salarian help, are using you to cut down the Hegemony's numbers."

"While trying to put you in a bad spot for who knows what purpose…"

"Exactly. There has always been an end goal to everything they matriarchs have done, one that was only in their interests. The Primarch is being pressured by high ranking military personnel to reconsider reconciliation with the Council and to nullify the standing treaties we have with the Alliance, including the Tuchanka relief and peacekeeping efforts," Flavian clarified. "The fact that Councilor Sparatus is leading this opposing faction and that we suspect him of conspiring against the standing government has us busy. And you surely know that something else, more obscure is going on behind our backs."

"My enemy's enemy is my friend," Alec said.

"It's a way of putting it," Flavian agreed. "So, we will give you everything we have on Torfan, on the situation, if you play this by the rules and don't give more reasons to those who want to throw more gas on the fire to actually do it."

In other words, Flavian was saying that they will help the Alliance because it is in both their interest to do so. If the Alliance does not pull off any more brazen tricks and maneuvers. At least not now.

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Council Public Conference Chambers**

"We demand immediate explanations!" an Asari shouted over the voices of other dignitaries present in the large conference room.

It was set up in such a way that the Council was the head of the room and the other species were on their left and right sides. It was like a semicircular table where the officials sat down and debated, with aides in the background and reporters or a small public watching from the sidelines. The Council's seats were also elevated a bit in contrast to the rest, and the Citadel client races were also sitting at a bit higher elevation compared to representatives of non-Citadel polities and entities. On the left of the Council sat the outsiders, on the right the Citadel clients.

"We shall settle that issue soon enough, Delegate Ranora," Tevos calmed down the representative from Illium. "The next item on the list is the Human Systems Alliance's violation of the Hegemony's borders within the Skyllian Verge in the immediate aftermath of the supposed attack on the Human colony of Mindoir," Tevos spoke. "Ambassador Jath'Amon, please present your case."

For Tevos, things were going so well right now. The whole plan went well so far. They had hijacked Balak's network in the Terminus, used it to issue fake orders and move Hegemony's loyal pirates from the Nemean Abyss to Torfan and attack the Humans. Supposedly, some 60% of them died at Mindoir, crammed by the thousands in the ships that went there. There were also those left at Torfan. She did not know why they didn't go in with full numbers, but she and her accomplices will take whatever they can take. They had effectively crippled the Hegemony's long arm in the Terminus.

The colony of Anhur has slipped from their control. Thousands of mercenaries paid by the Republics have landed on Anhur to support the freedom fighters. Even more 'volunteers' from Asari space have taken up arms and traveled there to do their part. Tevos and the Armali Council now had more loyal boots on the ground than the Batarians and Aria combined. She had promised Aria the planet, but she was not going to go through with their agreement. The Council gave her the agreed sum of money, but Anhur will come under Asari Republics control. And she had everything set up for it. She will briefly hand it over to Aria's lackey leadership, before 'leaking' it to the population who they were actually working for and installing the Armali Council's own lackeys in power. Some monetary compensation to rebuild the destruction will only sweeten the deal for the populace.

The attack on Mindoir also opened a hole in the Alliance's flank. This could be exploited and offered the Citadel more options to work with in case of war. The Turians were already present in the Kogrom System from where the attack was launched to Mindoir, but they were not doing anything against the Humans. While Kogrom lied in Batarian claimed space, it was far from any of their colonies or space stations. It was just that – a claimed system, a no man's land in reality. She and Sparatus had used this inaction of the Turians to slander Fedorian a bit more on him not upholding his duties before the Citadel. The move also proved to the galaxy that the Alliance was not so good at safeguarding the secrecy of their colonies' location.

Jath'Amon briefly adjusted his microphone before speaking, a holographic projection appearing in the middle of the oval conference table. "After the regrettable attack suffered by the Systems Alliance, attack might I say we have had no hand in as some openly accuse us of, contrary to what Ambassador Goyle stated, they have immediately invaded portions of space on the Hegemony's side of the border. A border, might I insist, that both parties agreed on with the signing of the Verge Treaty mere months ago."

As he spoke, the regional map popped up and sectors were highlighted. "All these are systems containing Mass Relays, but even then, they are still within our borders. Protests at the Human Embassy have yielded no results. The Turian Seventh Fleet that made a presence in the area has done nothing but sit around, staring at the Alliance vessels. The Hegemony has dispatched its own naval forces to the Skyllian Verge, but we are afraid the situation might escalate severely. I am making a call to the Turian Hierarchy for a more proactive attitude in conserving the integrity of the Citadel's borders in the Skyllian Verge since diplomacy is rather useless in face of… blatant aggression," and he finished.

"The Hegemony refused Turian patrols along its borders long ago, Ambassador," Quentius said from his seat. He did not want to let Jath'Amon play the same old card. He cut him short. Neither did he want to upset the Alliance by siding with the Batarians – or the Council that allowed this situation to develop. Sparatus looked at him with distrust.

"Ambassador Quentius, please! Ambassador Goyle," Tevos put the spotlight on her, "how are you responding to this? I understand you've been attacked, but what the Systems Alliance is doing can very well lead to an unfortunate war. Your attitude is so aggressive it is unsettling."

Goyle looked at Rael who sat beside her. He gave her a supporting nod. She then turned towards the Citadel dignitaries, stealing a look at Ambassador Quentius. He looked calm enough. She had to raise her head even further to be able to look Tevos directly in the eyes, the arrangement of the conference room trying to drive a message home that they were all below the Council.

She decided to speak. "You've just said it yourself, Councilor. Humanity was attacked. Kogrom System is no man's land effectively, not recognized by the Verge Treaty as Batarian territory. And, more so, there was a dormant Mass Relay. If I remember correctly, it was supposed to be patrolled by the Hegemony naval forces. Those forces were absent in that area, thus allowing the pirates to commit to an unwarranted and deliberate strike against one of our colony worlds," she tried to formulate it in such a way that it will mitigate part of the damage in relations with other states.

A third of politics was fancy words, sugar coating offers. The second third was having the means to achieve your own goals, be it having people at your fingertips to do your bidding (or else!) or other means to maneuver as you please. And the last third of politics is actually following on your intentions, actually acting on it.

"It is in our best interests to secure our borders by blockading the Mass Relays suspected to lead in Alliance space if the Citadel powers are not up to the task," she jabbed.

"What you are doing is illegal!" Jath'Amon protested. "We have a treaty in place!"

"And we are open to renegotiate the treaty in light of recent events," Goyle said. "It is absolutely clear to everybody here that we can't trust the Hegemony on the matter. You did nothing to prevent the incursion in our space, which might I say originated from Torfan."

"Torfan is not under the Hegemony's jurisdiction, Ambassador," Jath'Amon argued.

"The Batarian official is right. What is your argument here?" Tevos pushed on. She was happy to see the two at each other's throats, even if she was not showing it. She was, though, curious how the Humans immediately tracked them to Torfan. Quentius being spotted visiting the Human Embassy multiple times might be the answer.

"Oh, please!" Goyle dismissed them with a mocking voice. "Let's call things by their names, shall we? Torfan has been sitting on the very border of Batarian official space for centuries! If you were truly upholding the laws you would have eradicated the lawlessness there. No, the Hegemony was contempt to rent it to mercenary outfits and pirate factions who operated in the Traverse and the Verge for centuries! Your argument holds no water!" she returned, hoping the blunt and fair response would further incite the Hierarchy to side with the Alliance.

"Nevertheless, this sets a dangerous precedence," Councilor Valern chimed in. "It is in clear violation of a Citadel affiliated race's sovereignty."

"The Citadel Council will not stand for it, Ambassador Goyle!" Sparatus warned.

Rael stood up at this. "You accuse the Systems Alliance of infringing on the sovereignty of the Hegemony when this Council has attempted to overthrow the High Hegemon on numerous occasions throughout history?"

"The Council did not attempt-" Tevos tried to take the lead, but was cut off by Rael as he continued.

"Your hypocrisy has no limits, Councilors, has it? If you want justice, let there be equal justice for everybody!"

"Sadly; some are more equal than others," Ambassador Talin of the Courts of Dekuuna spoke in his monotone voice. Lines were being drawn here and sides were being taken.

"What is that supposed to mean, Ambassador Talin?" Sparatus demanded.

"It means exactly what he said, Councilor," Quentius joined in again. He was Fedorian's voice here. "The Turian Hierarchy is built upon virtues such as honor, courage, truth. And any Turian with virtue will not deny the truth. Recent history has seen the Citadel Council forget the initial scope at its foundation. We have… strong opinions on the matter at hand."

Tevos was appalled by the division that was forming in the Council. Her façade faltered at Quentius' words. Talin was already in the Human camp, with the Quarians. Through Primarch Fedorian, the Turians are gravitating in that direction. The only missing in this whole mess was a representative from the Krogans. She was convinced that had Wrex not been busy with rebuilding and reforming his society, turning Tuchanka into a stable political entity, he would also be here, bad mouthing the Council. He proved to be huge trouble at the peace conference in the aftermath of the Terran Blitz. He had effectively turned the tide completely in the favor of the Humans when it came to the topic of Tuchanka. And the public was agreeing with him on certain points. She did not believe a Krogan could be that skilled in the arts of diplomacy.

The most unlikely person came to her rescue and diverted attention away from this particular debate. Jath'Amon, frustrated, stood up. "Back to the matter at hand!" he shouted and everyone calmed down, silence taking hold of the conference. The reporters were recording everything and the small public was watching intently. He turned in Goyle's direction. "We are open to proposals. What are you suggesting?"

Jath'Amon knew he was treading a fine line here. On one hand, the Hegemony will have to lose if the Humans stay in their space, blockading the dormant relays. First of all, it would be a loss of prestige. Secondly, it hindered their options in the geopolitical scene.

"If you are not going to agree with the current situation, which we too find it unpleasant, then Council peacekeeping forces can be stationed to prevent activation of relays from your end. Of course, there will be Alliance oversight over the operation," Goyle answered.

Her request caused murmurs among the present people. "You are asking for a lot, don't you think, Ambassador Goyle?" Delegate Ranora asked. "Not even Illium has as-" she began to speak, but Goyle immediately knew she was simply kissing ass here, trying to downplay her and say a few sweet words about the Council.

"The Systems Alliance is not Illium," she blocked Ranora. "We are levels above a corporate sponsored world where slavery is not only tolerated, but defended by the local legislature. For an Asari majority world, you should be ashamed! Levels of hypocrisy this high disgust me!"

"Upstart barbarians!" Ranora insulted Goyle, "both you and the Quarians! You have raided Illium! You are invading Citadel space! You are upsetting a good working balance that was in place for 1200 years! You should know your place in this galaxy!"

"ENOUGH!" Jath'Amon shouted. "Sit the hell down, Delegate! Illium's case is after the Hegemony's. Sit down and shut up!" he commanded. The display seemed to put the Asari in her place. "I accept your proposition, Ambassador Goyle. Only if that oversight comes on a civilian ship. And I don't want to involve the whole Council," he looked at the big three whose seats were at the highest elevation. "Batarian Hegemony naval forces will take up the blockade. We accept only a very minor Turian presence as a third party to overview the enforcement of the blockade on our part."

With this, the Batarians effectively dislodged significant naval presence from their main fleets and spread them on blockade duty. It stripped the Hegemony of some of their naval power and tied it down. It would also put it dangerously close to invading Alliance space if they felt brave – or dumb – enough. Or, if history was offering any clue, the Hegemony will allocate only token forces just to shut them up.

Goyle looked at Rael after a moment of thought. She retreated from the microphone so they'd have a bit of privacy. "What do you say?"

Rael leaned closer to her. "The Turians are your best option right now. The Hegemony will be malleable for the time being, but in the future they might consider… bold moves. Old habits die hard. And Fedorian is your safest option. Go with what they're handing out."

Goyle nodded and turned to the table. "I accept. The proposition will be forwarded to the Alliance President and Parliament."

"Additionally, all Human ships will leave Batarian space in 24 standard hours," Jath'Amon said.

"I accept. Only after your ships have secured the relays and a Turian ship is there to oversee the enforcement of the agreement."

"As does the Turian Hierarchy," Quentius stated.

"The Hegemony is satisfied with the answer. Further negotiations will continue if the Humans continue on the proposed path," Jath'Amon said. "Now, Delegate Ranora, you can speak," and he sat down.

"Delegate Ranora, representing the Illium Corporate Consortium, you have the word," Valern stated. Now they were getting to the most pressing matter.

"Thank you, esteemed Council," Ranora said as she had the floor. She was going to play the Council coin as much as possible. "We all know the importance of Illium. It is the entrepot between the Terminus Systems and the Asari Republics, among the richest planets in the galaxy. Its economic prowess has had only positive effects on galactic economy, the Citadel experiencing a significant increase in every sector, bar agriculture, since its rise to prominence. I believe there is no person here who has not used, to varying extent, products developed on Illium. Illium is also the greatest chokepoint, standing guard against the Terminus incursions into Asari, Drell and Elcor space."

Goyle and Rael had to give it to her. She knew how to use words to make her employers be the good guys here. She was an Asari and it was almost natural to many of them.

"However all that prosperity stands under the black wings of the Humans and Quarians. They accuse pirates of deliberately attacking them, but what were they when they raided Illium two days ago? They caused damage in the billions and the deaths of over 2,000 citizens. Their cybernetic attack crashed everything while they came in and kidnaped Quarian workers from their living quarters. They even threatened to use nuclear weapons to deter the few warships of allied Republics. Normally, Illium would not ask the Council for help, but we acknowledge the threat posed by the Humans. They tried to use underhanded methods, bribery most often, and vague threats. The day before yesterday they came after us for not bowing to their whims, as if they are above us all. Tomorrow… they might come for you. As the entity that brought an era of peace to the galaxy, we ask the Citadel Council to take measures to safeguard the peace from the barbarians who threaten to break it. They are already breaking it, as we are seeing the uneasy situation developing in the Attican Traverse and the Skyllian Verge."

Everybody's attention shifted to the Council. "Indeed, the raid on Illium is a matter of great concern," Valern started to speak. "Though we'd like to hear it from the two ambassadors what they will say before the galaxy in regards to their actions."

Rael leaned into the microphone. "First of all, let me clear and bring the information you've purposefully left out, Delegate Ranora. You call the Quarian Republic and the Systems Alliance barbarians, but you did not look past the asses you were kissing," he said, causing Goyle to visibly suppress herself from laughing. Others struggled to do the same.

"Please keep a civil vocabulary during this meeting, Ambassador Zorah," Tevos advised him.

"No, no. Let us be frank here. What is Illium infamous for?" he asked the Asari who stood silent. "Your corporate world has extremely abusive labor practices and there is legalization for everything except murder! Illium is producing weapons and pharmaceuticals that would be illegal to produce anywhere else, save perhaps for the Terminus. You have legalized slavery, simply calling it indentured servitude! There were 5,000 Quarians slaves, being worked 10 hours a day in barely tolerable conditions, some of them even operating high risk machinery in the factories!"

"That does not an-"

"I am not finished!" Rael cut her. "And when we tried to negotiate the immediate termination of their contracts for monetary compensation… your corporate bosses immediately changed company policy. After interviewing a handful of the liberated Quarians we've confirmed that they were actually forced to sign the addendums to their contracts without even knowing what they were signing for! The people you're representing in this conference have effectively, within Illium's legal bounds – which are extremely vast, enslaved their employees forever!"

He let that linger on for a moment before Tevos finally broke the silence. "The matter is that during this raid, above all else, thousands have been wounded or killed during accidents as a result of your shutdown of the planet's power supply, car accidents being the most prevalent."

"The casualties are unfortunate and we will reimburse the affected families once we have full, unaltered, accurate details," Goyle swiftly shut it.

"Are innocent lives worth only money to you?" Tevos asked.

"Bold question, Councilor," Goyle cautioned. "You are not the one in position to ask this question when the very polity you represent has attempted to kill millions with money alone. The difference between us is the cause, the goal we strive for. We did it to liberate enslaved citizens of an allied government."

"So should we expect you to attack the Hegemony next time?" Sparatus asked. "Mayhaps a raid today, a second one tomorrow? Then a third one the next week? Free them city by city?" His question attracted concerned looks from the Batarian official.

"They haven't kidnapped any Humans to force into slavery," Goyle answered.

"And if they did?" Valern pushed.

Goyle looked at Jath'Amon who, in turn, was fixed on her. After a second of considering the consequences of what she will say, she gives a simple and to the point answer. "Gold in peace, steel in war."

"War? Perhaps you are quick to jump to conclusions," Tevos wanted to paint them in an even worse light.

"What do you call it when another faction deliberately attacks citizens of yours and forces them into slavery?" Goyle asked, leaving her to answer her own question. "Unlike the leading governments of the Citadel, we will defend our citizens and rescue them from captivity."

"Still, the matter of the fact is that you have committed aggressive acts in an illegal context. There was no declaration of hostilities between Illium, Humanity and the Quarian Republic," Tevos spoke.

"This whole case has been built from the premises that we attacked Illium as a whole. We just descended on the holdings of a number of companies," Goyle clarified. "Oh, and Delegate Ranora?" she looked at the Illium spokeswoman. "One more correction about one of your lies that went unaddressed. Alliance Navy ships did not use nuclear weapons at Illium, they simply exposed small containers of highly radioactive isotopes to the void. I believe they've left one behind so that you cannot claim later otherwise. Obviously, the one who wrote the speech for you must have forgotten this little fact." Ranora looked as if she was ready to kill. Goyle's posture and facial expression only taunted her.

"Sanctions must be imposed against both the Systems Alliance and the Quarian Republic," Tevos continued. "As a reminder that we will not tolerate such behavior. They will be severe and we expect every government with common sense to follow the Citadel's example."

"Additionally, the Illium Corporate Consortium demands, as reparations, a working FTL drive designed by the Systems Alliance," Ranora said. Her demand incited the people to murmurs.

Goyle did not betray the amusement she felt. "We accept."

Rael put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "You can't possibly truly accept that?"

"Why not?" Goyle asked. "They want an FTL drive, we'll give them one."

* * *

 **Citadel, Kithoi Ward docks**

 **Turian Naval Base Arx,** _ **SSV Schrodinger**_

Liara walked through the pristine corridors of the Alliance science ship _SSV Schrodinger_. The ship had been denied access to the Presidium's docks following the raid on Illium and the Council's response. The Hierarchy, however, was quick to offer the ship access to the docks they operated here. Her presence was met with mixed reactions from the crew, though not unexpected. Some looked at her with interest, some with neutral looks, and a few with what could pass as mildly xenophobic attitude. The security detail on the ship composed of Alliance Marines was making sure nobody committed to any act of violence.

Liara reached the door, escorted by one Marine, she was supposed to pass through. The Marine stayed behind, by the door's side. The door opened and Liara stepped in. Only to be jumped by a creature with black hair and who kept screeching. It could fit in her arms, like a toddler or a baby would.

Liara was startled by the creature and took a step back. A small surprised, scared shout escaped her lips. The creature kept its distance after the initial ambush, jumping on the desk that held a bunch of papers, a mug and a computer. It was almost territorial. And it reminded her of a Human to some degree. The Marine by the door must have heard her scream and stormed the room, rifle at the ready.

"Darwin! Get back here!" a man's baritone voice commanded from an adjacent room to the current one.

The Marine relaxed and put the safety on to his rifle and laughed under his helmet. "It's just Darwin. Sorry, ma'am. Forgot to tell you about the little guy," he said before retreating to his post.

Liara noticed that the creature was staring expectantly at somebody and she saw a man appear from where the voice originated. An aging Human, past his mid years and well into his 50s, emerged from the room, a man in black and white clothes typical to Human researchers working under the Alliance. He held what she guessed to be apples in his hands.

"Darwin! Don't scare my guests," he addressed the small creature that seemed happy he was being fed, holding his arms open. The man handed the apples to it and held him in his arms. "Doctor T'Soni, please excuse my little friend here. He can be very territorial when meeting somebody totally unknown."

"It's alright. Though I have to ask, what is it?"

"This little guy is called Darwin. He's my species' closest living relative - a chimpanzee. Darwin is a proud representative of the Pan genus, a great ape, a little hominid," the man replied as he watched the little chimp slowly consume the apple. Liara noticed how relaxed it was now. "He's smarter than he lets on, you know?"

"I see," Liara stated, quite interested in Darwin of a sudden.

"Oh, but where are my manners?" he turned his attention at her. "Doctor Garret Bryson," he introduced himself. "I am the person you'll be answering to during the expedition on Vestige."

"A pleasure to meet you, doctor," Liara stated. "I was very surprised when I was told that you've personally chosen me to lead the Citadel team of researchers. Why?"

Bryson invited her to sit down with a hand gesture as he put Darwin on his lap, he too sitting. "Because, doctor T'Soni, you're a very resourceful person and you strike me as the most open minded one of all the ones who've applied with their dossiers for this project. And I don't want people who are not open to new possibilities, to new evolutions and discoveries that could challenge their comfort zones. I want people who don't dismiss other theories just because there are not proof in its favor. And neither proof against it."

"You're saying that as if whatever this project will find on Vestige will change well established conceptions in the wider galaxy," Liara said.

Bryson smiled at Liara's observation. Darwin sat his ass down right by Bryson's left hand. He placed his palm on the chimp's head and carressed him. "Did you know that the chimpanzees are the second most intelligent species on Earth, doctor T'Soni?" he tried to dodge her question. "One day they will be as smart as their cousins - Homo Sapiens Sapiens. It is quite fascinating, to watch them live and learn just like us. Perhaps one day we will stand side by side, us and chimpanzees."

"That is certainly a thought for the very long term," she stated.

"Indeed… a shame I won't live to see that day," Bryson added. "Doctor T'Soni, I want to nominate you as the lead Citadel researcher on the project and you'll be the one to oversee the Citadel teams. Unofficially, I already did it. I just need to put it in documents. I expect of you to efficiently organize your subordinates, to follow established rules and not stray from them, to make sure your teams are aware of Alliance legislature, even if you will benefit from a special status, and that you keep order. Can you do that?" he asked.

Liara thought a moment about it. There was fairly a large number of young Asari researchers who have stepped forward. Turians, Salarians and other races sent adults to this expedition. Those would be of little issue. Turians are disciplined and the Salarians are used to taking orders from females. The Drell are very reasonable, placing utility over pride. The Elcor are no problem either. What she has reservations about is the older researchers of the Asari team – the matrons. The most renowned matriarchs were staying away from this project because they thought it was a waste of time, that the project is just a trivial maneuver to save face between the polities involved. They also reasoned that whatever the Alliance was doing, they will never show the Citadel teams something worthwhile.

"I will do my best in that sense," she replied. "Though you must also understand that my reputation is not the best among the academic society. My only authority comes from the name T'Soni."

"I am aware of your family, doctor," Bryson said. "But you didn't tie yourself that much to it when you strived. I've read your public records and I want to see if my confidence is shared by you as well."

"I will do my best. That I promise and I will follow through with," she stated, eager to learn what Bryson wishes to show her and the galaxy with this project.

He smiled and offered her a pen with papers that he kept in one of the desk's chambers. "Then I will ask you to read this contract and sign both copies if you agree with all the details within it. One is in English, the other in Standard Thessian, Ruavan dialect."

Liara took the papers from Bryson, not used to seeing paper still in use. Today, the galaxy is using datapads. Paper was outdated and easy to damage. She carefully read the document that was written in the Ruavan dialect. After 15 minutes, she signed the papers with a bit of assistance from Bryson as she was not used to writing by hand with a pen on paper. But it had to be this way if she wanted to participate. Liara T'Soni just made one of the biggest moves in galactic history, one that will lead her on the road she never sought.

* * *

 **Earth, Brussels**

 **Systems Alliance Parliament**

"Thank you for having me and for accepting the invitation for the public debate, mister president, Chairman Udina," the reporter said as the live transmission began.

The debate was taking place in a small room of the Parliament. Well, as small as a room in such a large building could be. They were all seated in comfortable armchairs. They were arranged in a triangle, the two politicians facing the reporter. The reporter from Alliance News Network sat on the left side of the screen.

"Pleasure to be here," Montgomery said.

"For everybody following us from home, on TV or on the Internet, the long awaited debate is about to begin. President Kevin Montgomery is face to face with Donnel Udina, Chairman of Terra Firma. Humanity was subjected twice to terrorist attacks in the past weeks from Batarian… extremists. With the war still fresh in peoples' minds, public call for closed borders became more and obvious. You could say that xenophobia is at its highest in decades. And, in light of it all, President Montgomery does not share the same opinion. The Alliance has maintained relatively open borders with increased security and the open approach policy has not changed," the reporter introduced the situation. "Gentlemen, may we begin?"

"Of course, though if I may make a correction," Udina said. "You've said that the terror attacks at Shanxi and Mindoir have been perpetrated by Batarian extremists. Let me correct you on that. The Batarians have a history of such actions and it is common practice of the Hegemony to strike fear into the hearts of the populace. They did it in what is called the Fourth Terminus Insurgency and they pulled it again against us."

Montgomery laughed at Udina. The latter was not pleased by his rival's reaction. "Does the truth amuse you?"

"No, of course not," Montgomery admitted. "Is just that I know that Terra Firma will set back Humanity by decades, if not centuries, on the galactic scene. And you're just using recent events to put a xenophobic agenda between Humanity and the other races."

"So, we all know what happened recently," the reporter wanted to initiate the dialogue. "And the millions of protesters on every Alliance colony are now calling for a… new policy, some of them even a new president. How do you respond to their demands, mister president?"

"As I've said in the aftermath of the unfortunate conflict with the Turians and the Council," he became serious as he spoke. "We cannot isolate ourselves from the rest of the galaxy. If Humanity wants to grow significantly and actually stand a chance of significantly shaping the future of this galaxy, then we must make friends and establish a strong presence in the political, military and economic sectors in a short time. The Council and the other races? They have over two thousand years over us. The Quarians are the second latest arrivals, with a head start in excess of 7 centuries. We must seize the opportunity now, while the galaxy is malleable."

"So, in a few words, your goal is to put the Alliance on the same level with the Council races?" the reporter asked.

"Even surpass them," Montgomery stated.

"What is your opinion, mister Udina?"

"Well, it's obvious the president is trying to hide between half truths. Militarily, we have already surpassed the Council as a whole. I believe the Shanxi Campaign and the… Terran Blitz have been well documented from the front lines. Our brave brothers and sisters under arms have demonstrated what Humanity is capable of," Udina exposed his first objection. "Economically… yes, they have a stronger economy than us as a whole, but individually? The Turians are not looking too well, and the Salarians are not impossibly much ahead of us. The Asari are the ones we can truly call them the economic colossus. And politically? We have a working relationship with the Quarians. We are secure against invasion for the next few decades if you ask me."

"And where did you pull that number from?" Montgomery asked.

"We are independent from the mass relays and they don't know where our planets are. It will take them years to even scout a single lane of approach, let alone gather intelligence through passive aggressive means."

Montgomery dismissed him. "No, it's not true. We have the upper hand now because of the Hackett-Anderson Protocol being enforced and because the Quarians shared their star charts with us. I repeat, this is what offers us the strategic initiative and it eroding away by the day. If you think the other races are standing idle you are mistaken."

"Yet, when you say you want to approach the galactic community in a friendly manner, you also approve of the raid of Illium," the reporter continued. "I believe it was dubbed Operation ILLIUM FREEDOM?"

"Yes," Montgomery confirmed.

"How… how do you explain this? Many of us don't really understand here."

"There were 5,000 Quarians in indentured servitude on Illium, effectively working as slaves for various corporate entities. When Admiral Han'Gerrel and Representative Koris approached me to ask for support… I could not stand by knowing that five thousand innocent people have had their liberty stolen. We tried to negotiate their release, but the Illium Corporate Consortium resorted to underhanded methods to keep them under their thumbs. In the end, if you want to come to simple legal actions, it was per the articles of the Arcturus Federation. Citizens of a member state were kept captive by foreign organizations. Every paper and recording of the negotiations between us and Illium have been published on the Federal Monitor for everybody to see."

The Federal Monitor is the Alliance's official announcement website. All laws and official communiques, all procedures and administrative information can be found on the website. Everything going on within the Parliament and Government can be followed there. Everything that's not classified due to the sensitive nature of the information.

"The Quarian Conclave has passed a law that makes every Quarian in the galaxy a citizen. And that includes even the few they exiled for various rules broken!" Udina objected. "And if you look when it was passed, it was just before the negotiations with Illium. Of course it was just the justification the Federalists were looking for."

"Mister Udina?" the reporter looked at him.

"It was a foolish move that could have triggered war with the aliens. I am confident that Humanity has the strength to take them on. But such a maneuver was uncalled for. We did not have any obligation to partake in it and risk the lives of our Marines and sailors."

"We do have an obligation to help the Quarians per the treaty articles, and as they've helped us with both military support and knowledge sharing," Montgomery said.

"We've helped them more than they will ever help us. You are simply placing an alien race's interests above your own. Plus, we don't want to become the United States or Russia of this galaxy."

"What do you mean, mister Udina?" the reporter asked.

"Simple history," he began his answer. "Both countries have a rich history of meddling in the affairs of other countries and causing more issues than they solved. Look at the Middle East episode – NATO toppled down Libya, Iraq… they tried to do it with Syria. Always false flag operations to topple regimes that were causing them headaches. They created terrorism. Or the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan, the US armed the mujahedeen and it turned against them. Or the Chechnya episode. Or the East Ukraine episode. Or did you forget the Yugoslav Wars too? Perhaps the War in Transnistria, 1992? Or the attempted proxy in the Philippines in 2019? We are starting to repeat the mistakes of the 20th and 21st century on a much larger scale and it will be a disaster! We should not mess around in other people's yard."

"You're just using fear to gather popular support, Udina. We are not repeating mistakes of the past, we are doing the right thing for Humanity in the galaxy."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Did you know that, mister president?" Udina was quick to point out. "What if the Asari warships fired on our ships? What if the Illium Defense Force ships fired? Our servicemen would have died."

"Sometimes…" Montgomery tried to recall a valuable piece of advice, "as a Navy officer told me back in the day, sometimes you have to roll a hard six."

"And we have all seen how that hard six worked in favor of the Alliance's current policy," Udina returned. "Sanctions upon sanctions and boycotts."

"How will the sanctions affect us, mister president?" the reporter asked.

"Our most lucrative trade deals are with the Elcor and the Turians," Montgomery started to explain the situation. "The Asari Councilor, with the backing of the top Republics of course, was the first to come up with the sanctions. The Hanar and Salarians joined them, but the Elcor and the Turians did not."

"Why did they not comply with the Councilor?"

"We are the lifeline of the Elcor economy right now. You have undoubtedly learned about the incident revolving around a recently discovered Eezo deposit that lead to a Citadel wide embargo on the largest source of income for the Elcor – the metallurgical industry and mining. Now it's us who's buying the metals for Eezo and they're selling the Eezo on Citadel markets to supplement their income. They truly could not afford to shut trade with us. It was a deal they could not refuse."

"And the Turian Hierarchy? Why did they not stop trade?"

"Primarch Fedorian has had unpleasant experiences with the Council's decisions throughout his administration, culminating with the extremely poor choices and lack of good communication that was the war with the Council. The Hierarchy's leadership has encouraged cordial relations with the Alliance and has already engaged in commerce."

"What are we trading?"

"Mostly entertainment and services, with a growing collaboration and penetration in applied computer sciences. Helium-3 exports have also risen since our own Eezo-based starships use significantly less fuel than our production capability."

"And the Batarians?" Udina chimed in.

"We don't have anything noteworthy with them going on," Montgomery answered.

"But we do have something," the reporter pressed.

"Only a few private deals with absolutely no endorsement from the state and completely on their own."

"So not only are you letting the aliens kill our people, you are also masquerading you financing them as rogue deals?" Udina asked. Montgomery leveled an upset look in his direction. "Everything is backfiring on you and it is Humanity who's paying the price of failure."

"How do you feel about the joint Human – Quarian – Citadel archaeological project on Vestige the Alliance agreed to under Federalist party majority? This is another major cause of concern for the citizens, feeling like we are literally importing terrorists and, as one young Elysian put it, ticking time bombs?" the reported asked.

"We should not have adhered to that project," Udina said. "Vestige, even though it holds a great number of Prothean and other precursor civilization relics, is a Human colony with a population of nearly 50 million. To expose them to the threats Shanxi has experienced by allowing passage to alien groups is inconceivable to me. Who knows what they can discover or do there? Anything they put their hands on, according to the agreement, will be a joint research and the fruits of that research will be shared with the same aliens that are vying for Humanity's subjugation."

"What my peer here forgot to say is that the Citadel teams have been handpicked by Alliance personnel," came Montgomery's turn. "Doctor Garret Bryson is the lead researcher of the project and he's distinguished himself as a competent leader. He's the leading personality in Alliance xenoarchaeology. Secondly, every member of the Citadel delegation will undergo extensive checks and they must pass multiple security protocols all the way from the Citadel to Vestige. And, once on Vestige, they will be under the watchful eyes of the 212th Marine Regiment that's garrisoned near the archaeological site. The scope of the project is not that of giving away whatever we find, or whatever shady conspiracy theory people are concocting. No, we aim to build trust between our societies on the individual level and it has to start somewhere. The Citadel is always keen to study precursor technology. We are curious and eager to learn new things as well. In exchange, our own scientists will take part in a similar project in Citadel space."

"We are running a bit short on time until the brief break. I have two questions for each of you that I'd like you to answer before the break. After it, we will move forward and discuss on the internal development plans," the reporter said. "First, president Montgomery, chairman Udina, how will you continue to shape Humanity's foreign policy if you are in position of President of the Systems Alliance? Mister Udina?" and he looked at Udina.

"If I was to hold the presidential office, I'd immediately steer the Alliance towards a more isolationist stance. We have lost too many lives due to aliens in a year. Alien immigration will be prohibited and Terra Firma wants to push for a policy that will deny them residence in Alliance space. And the travel permits that we are currently handing out like warm bread via the embassy on the Citadel will be cut down to smaller numbers. And we will solve the recently arisen separatist sentiment on Eternium peacefully, not by cracking down on people. We will be prioritizing Humanity above all else. As our name suggests, Terra Firma."

The reporter nodded and looked at Montgomery. "Mister president?"

"I've said it before. The Federalist Party will push for warmer relations with friendly alien polities and seek to elevate Humanity on the galactic stage. Isolationism will do us no good. Now, we will not blindly go forward. Our peoples' safety comes first and we will secure it. Some of the more reasonable revisions to our current laws proposed by Terra Firma's members in the Parliament will be voted and most likely accepted and implemented. We will severely tighten the leash on border security and we will support the military in hunting down those who've attacked us. We will not hide behind fears of what might be, we will bravely go where no other man has gone before… and we'll tackle every challenge the galaxy will throw at us."

"Last question, mister president. Millions have demanded your resignation in the protests and Terra Firma has started the procedure for a referendum to suspend you from office and replace you with an interim president. Will the Federal Party support the steps for that referendum to take place?" the reporter asked.

Montgomery smiled at him. "What do you want me to say? Of course the Federal Party will not hinder constitutional liberties. The referendum has gathered the required number of signatures, it will go ahead. And we will let the people decide if they want me to continue my second term… or not."

* * *

 **Operation PAYBACK**

* * *

" _Operation PAYBACK can be seen… if you want, the beginning of the Alliance asserting its influence and control in what is the wild west of the galaxy. With Torfan and, if the declassified dossiers are to be trusted, the major Eclipse base of operations in that region of space gone, the Attican Traverse literally turned into a real estate business. Everybody tried to claim as much of it, as soon as possible. The Alliance was the quickest to seize the chance, followed by the Batarians, Salarians and Turians._

 _It was the liquidation of Torfan that also set the stage that will see the Alliance and Hierarchy fight the Collectors and their allies. The message was subtle at first, but it was there: 'the Humans are coming'. The Humans did something no other power dared - they faced the Citadel, they forced an important Citadel affiliated power to back off, they lodged themselves in this status quo everybody enjoyed and dislodged it. The galaxy was afraid of change to a large extent. When fear and dreams of conquest and glory began to dictate actions, when push came to shove, the Alliance held its ground at Nova America, at New Canton, at Ferris Fields and further on. [...]_

 _That day… no, a monster did not emerge. He just had the spotlight placed upon him. But is it really right to call him a monster? His methods were harsh, but he produced results every time. He never discriminated and he always said upfront what he thought of you. In a galaxy filled with lies having an honest man around can be invigorating. Leonard Averescu was, and still is, a national hero. No, a galactic hero! He should be up there with Shepard, with Vakarian, with Victus, Coronati and Hackett! Even if there are many groups trying to discredit him and smear his image, the truth cannot be changed."_

 _(_ _ **Diana Allers**_ _, field reporter for ANN's Battlespace, public speaker, contemporary military historian and author of the book_ _ **The Iron Fist: Leonard Averescu**_ _on which the 2229 movie with the same name is based on)_

* * *

 **Interstellar space, FTL transit**

 _ **SSV Spirit of Fire**_ **, Captain's quarters**

Commander Natalia Novitska, XO of _Spirit of Fire_ , approached the admiral's quarters while the ship was still in FTL transit. They were hours away from hitting Torfan and the men and women were getting some rest. Or what could pass as rest. Nobody could sleep knowing that in six hours they would be dropping out of FTL transit into a battle. She had trouble sleeping, continuously thinking about the tactics the rear admiral and FLEETCOM came up with. It was more like FLEETCOM agreeing with Averescu's proposed strategy, only a handful of corrections and observations here and there.

She reached her commanding officer's door, the bulkhead that served as door on warships. Natalia knew her CO all too well. Or what he let her know of him. The man that was Leonard Averescu was a hard shell with few cracks you could gaze into. He was reserved. She was aware to a certain degree of his past, of his life and the loss of his loved ones. And she knew his policy. She knocked on the bulkhead, resorting to the classic methods rather than contacting him some other way.

" _Come in!"_ she heard from the other end. She pushed the bulkhead and entered the room. Music was playing at low volume from his personal laptop, right now singing what sounded like an acoustic guitar. "Commander, why are you up at this late an hour?" he asked from his place. He sat comfortably in an armchair, pieces of metal that she recognized as a disassembled M11 pistol were laid down on the table by his side. "Is it that you can't sleep either and want to kill some time or are you here for last minute attempts at what you people call morality?" he inquired calmly.

Seeing him in his off duty fatigues always took her by surprise. She didn't have many chances to see him in anything other than the uniform. His uniform tended to fit his form better, showing the build that he maintained by exercising. The off duty clothes were larger on him, making him look like he lost weight. She was in her off duty clothes provided by the Navy - a larger t-shirt, dark blue jeans and boots.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes on the cleaning kit the man was opening. The song's lyrics sang accompanied by the guitar.

 _All my memories, gather round her_

 _Modest lady, stranger to blue water_

 _Dark and dusty, painted on the sky_

 _Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye_

"Making sure my weapon is ready for today," he replied as he began to clean the parts of dust. She sighed unwillingly, like it was reflex. "So it is the latter you wanted to discuss," Averescu concluded, his eyes never leaving the slide barrel as the handkerchief cleaned it of dust.

"Yes… do you really have to go that far?" she asked.

"It's not that I have to. I must," he simply said as the song continued. "Stop this useless waste of time. Nobody can change my mind."

 _Country roads, take me home_

 _To the place I belong_

 _West Virginia_

 _Mountain mamma, take me home_

 _Country roads_

"Talking about it never hurts," she reasoned.

"Talking is a waste of time, Commander," he shut that path off. "Talking is just that - talking. Few listen. And those who are listening are the ones who shouldn't be listening in the first place, the ones who didn't stir the hornet's nest."

Natalia sighed as she sat down in the second armchair. Her eyes spotted a whiskey on one of the showcase's shelves. "You can have some if you want to. Grab me a glass too," he invited her, briefly looking up at her from the weapon parts.

She got up and walked up to the wooden showcase. She opened the door and reached for the opened bottle. With her other hand she grabbed two glasses from the same shelf. Hidden by the dim light that hit the showcase was a set of framed pictures. The commander paused a second as she looked at them. She didn't recognize Averescu in any of them. Only a family of four. A man with short hair and moustache past his 40s, a blonde woman that must be his wife, the daughter tall as her father's leg, and a toddler caressed by the mother. Natalia felt her CO's eyes on her. She cursed for staring at the picture for a second too long. For all his friendly attitude with the crew, she still felt intimidated by him sometimes. This was one of those moments. It was as if those hard eyes, made of stone, judged her.

"That's me there, in my mother's arms," he told her. "The picture was taken when I was two years old."

"Your family?" she asked. She put the two glasses on the table and slowly poured the whiskey into them.

"Yeah…" his voice was distant, focusing on the song.

 _I hear her voice in the morning hour she calls me_

 _Radio reminds me of my home far away_

 _Driving down the road I get a feeling_

 _That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday_

Natalia slowly passed one of the glasses to his half of the table while she grabbed the other one. She sipped and enjoyed the taste of the drink in her mouth, dropping the topic as the man wasn't keen on talking about his family.

 _Country roads, take me home_

 _To the place I belong_

 _West Virginia_

 _Mountain mamma, take me home_

 _Country roads_

"This song makes me homesick," she noted. **[3]**

"You missing the calm and beauty of Atmos?" he asked as he cleaned the recoil spring.

"Yes. I was born there. My parents migrated from Poland in 2138, a year after they got married," she said.

"Where were they from?" Averescu asked.

"Katowice."

His eyes perked up from his pistol parts and looked at her sip another mouth of whiskey. "Katowice? Why would they want to move out? I hear it's a beautiful, historical city."

"They wanted to start anew and living on Earth is more and more expensive. They were too adventurous and too short on money. So, what did they do? Use the Alliance funds for colonial population growth and move to Atmos. They settled at the capital's periphery, in Terra Atmosia."

"Beautiful place. Visited once when posted on the _Horatio Nelson_ in a tour, in 2162."

"Yeah, the landscape is very beautiful. You can see the Pegasus Mountain Range and the Shimmering Sea from the top of Skyreach Tower," she said, eyes distant and recalling images of home. "Now that I think of it, you're from London, are you not?"

"Yes, I was born in London."

"So…" she gesticulated with her hand at the laptop, the song changing to another one, "why listen to a song about West Virginia? That's in the United States."

Even though she was born and raised on one of Earth's colonies, Natalia was very knowledgeable in Earth geography. One of the courses introduced in geography classes Alliance wide is about Earth, with generalities on the other more important colonies. It was reasoned that every Human, no matter where it finds itself, must know about its species' home, about Mother Earth.

"I know. But it reminds me of home. Of Earth," he answered.

"Not London?" she inquired, to which he shook his head. "Why not?"

Averescu sighed and put down the weapon parts. He grabbed the glass instead. "I don't feel tied to people or places in particular," he began. "I don't see London as my home, but Earth. But… if I am to be honest with you, I would choose to live my old age on the shores of Lake Baikal."

This elicited a reaction from the XO. "How so?"

"Our parents took us on a three week vacation to Russia when I was 12. They spent two months worth of salary for that vacation," he recalled, the images flashing through his mind. "And we took the train from Moscow to Irkutsk, there was this company that offered tourism services on the Trans-Siberian Railway and we traveled with them. Have you ever seen the countryside of Russia, beyond the Ural Mountains?" he asked her.

"Only place I've visited in Russia was Saint Petersburg and the surroundings. Some Moscow too. And that was with the Navy. I had to follow through with officer courses at the St. Petersburg Naval Institute," she said. Averescu glanced at her with a questioning look. "Not the old, seafaring navy. It was the space navy department," she clarified.

While it was the year 2181 and Humanity had been a spacefaring race in the truest sense of the word for nearly a century, 91 years to be precise, and had a space based naval force, the old seafaring navies of Earth were still in service with their countries under the greater jurisdiction of the Systems Alliance Armed Forces. If Earth ever comes under attack, these navies are expected to contribute to the defense of the planet. They've been equipped with potent weapon systems capable of firing into space, especially the surface to orbit missiles launched by submarines. And, because of their vulnerability to orbital bombardment, their wartime bases have been built to resist heavy bombardment.

Alas, the surface ships are expendable and are operated by skeleton crews and artificial intelligences. The most potent and long term fighting force are the submarines that can lurk for centuries under the surface of the oceans and fire missiles against orbital targets and land forces that are invading. All submarines have small Human crews, but their advantage is that they're run by smart AIs. If needed, they can go dark and resurface after decades. The crew would be dead, but the machine would still be capable of fighting.

The United States, Russian Federation, United Kingdom, France, Italy, Japan, China, India, Iran, Finland, Sweden, Indonesia, Australia, South Korea, Norway, Turkey, Greece, Saudi Arabia, Spain, Denmark, Canada, Brazil, Argentina, Colombia, Chile, South Africa, Nigeria and Algeria all contributed from early years, ever since the discovery of evidence of advanced alien life on Mars, to the development of a global network of submerged submarine bases solely for the defense of Earth. Once the Alliance took hold of everything, it only expanded the network and built deeper bases, into the sides of undersea mountain ranges, and introduced the AIs into the picture.

"Ah, I see," Averescu returned. "I recommend you see it. It's so serene and beautiful, nature in its beauty. It takes your mind off everything, you know?" he said and looked at her. "It was a magnificent journey. So, we arrived in Irkutsk and from there by car to Lake Baikal. We've camped two nights on its shores, traveling on its shore and mountainous northern side. It was two days where… I literally disconnected completely from everything. It was just me… and the beauty of the scenery. And my family. I felt like I was connecting to something else, something greater than me, than us. That… humbling and exhilarating feeling you get from time to time. That's how I felt. I would return to that peaceful place and live my remaining time there."

"Must have been a mighty beautiful place to leave such an impression on you," she mused.

He smiled. "A local legend has it that whoever visits Baikal leaves their souls behind."

"A legend that claimed at least one victim," she joked and stirred a giggle. "And… about the people? Why not the people?"

"I never liked people in particular, with a few exceptions. I never felt tied to people other than my family and Katerina. You can say that… I love Humanity, but not so much its people en masse," he admitted.

"You- what?" she asked.

"Let me tell you a little story, commander," he said, sipping from his own drink. "This is when I was 16, 10th grade in high school." Natalia was paying attention. "My parents migrated from Romania to UK in the wave of the 2120. Many people moved from Eastern Europe to countries like Germany, France, Denmark…"

"Why?" she inquired.

"The locals were going colonizing other planets and jobs were left vacant. So, an opportunity arose. I'm not saying other countries from the Balkans or Eastern Europe did not go to the colonies, hell, it was a frenzy. But my parents liked it home and they saw an opportunity for higher salaries in the UK when they moved there to work and settled down. They settled in one of the suburbs of London whose locals mostly moved to the colonies. Many came there - Czechs, Serbs, Croats, Romanians, Polish, Russian. And that suburb turned into a melting pot of peoples and cultures. Arabs, Africans, Indians, Chinese…" he told, recalling everything with such a calm voice it was almost surreal. "It's where I met Katerina. She came from a Serb background.

And it was not very pleasant, you know? Growing up there. The local Englishmen saw us as intrusive and the kids ganged up. The whole neighborhood turned into a pot of racism and violence waiting to happen. The adults were throwing insults at us and other nationalities still had a bone to pick with each other over some stupid reason. Violence was on the rise and the authorities were of little help. Nobody gave a damn that break ins were on the rise, that street fights were the norm, that racism was a thing. That's what I grew up with."

"And the Alliance did nothing?" Natalia asked, bewildered at hearing such thing was going on on Earth, in Europe of all.

"There are laws, but almost nobody was willing to do anything about it. The Alliance has laws in place, but Earth's countries still maintain a high level of autonomy. Politically, Earth has a privileged status in contrast to the colonies. Secession was the more important issue on the minds of the authorities, some petty crime that didn't get anybody killed in the suburbs of London was far from it.

There were a few police men and women willing to take up the slack, but they were outmatched. And I've asked one why they were doing nothing - why the police department didn't invest more resources in us, I used to call him Old Edward. Do you know what he told me? In all honesty, kid, they don't care. And I asked him why they don't put down the agitators. Why only arrest them? They are released after a while for good behavior and they return to the old ways. It's the right thing, he told me. That violence only breeds violence. And that if we want to turn our community around, we must be better than them.

I was 10 when the street violence started. And it came to a head when I was 16. Most of us went to the same high school, High School 143. It never got to blows in the school, it would attract too much attention. That was the unwritten rule. So it was this passive hostility. Sir Edward had the initiative to come talk to the boys and girls, to the adults, tell them that what they are doing is not alright on many occasions.

It happened after school, on a February evening after we finished classes and were returning home. I was with Katerina, seeing her home. It started at noon when a dumb bitch got into an argument during lunch break with Kat over the topic of the Insurrection. This was back in 2149 when the Insurrectionist movement was in full swing. I'm telling you," he held his index finger up. "It was the dumbest and most cliche dumb thing you'd see. It made me believe that what you see in movies is very well funded in reality. Textbook thug situation. That's how dumb people were around me, in my high school. They lowered themselves to that level of idiocy I stopped seeing them as Humans. For me they were only privileged animals from that moment on."

"What did they do?" she asked.

"That dumb bitch started a scene and got into an argument with Katerina. She did not back out either, she had her own pride. That's when that dumb cunt's muscle wanted to get involved and try to intimidate Kat. I got up and threatened to start a fight in the school."

"Frankly, you stooped down to his level if you didn't just ignore him," she noted.

"It's this attitude that makes them think that they can do and say whatever they want - that nobody bats an eye and they get scot free out of it and think they're untouchable. They get this sudden satisfaction that they can denigrate a fellow Human and that they feel superior, the alpha." Averescu was quick to point out. "So the bastard called it quits at that moment. After classes, they jumped us on our way home. We always walked home. Bunch of thugs. There were three of them and the bitch. They taunted us and we ignored them. I tried to be this better man," he retold, the memory still fresh in his mind. "Then they thought it was a good idea to gang up on us. From insults it escalated to pushing around and the first fist was thrown. We got our asses handed to us. I believe I was more furious on the fact that they'd do this to us out of no reasonable… reason, more furious than seeing Kat with a black eye," he confessed.

"What did you do?" Natalia asked with a low voice, kind of already guessing the response.

"It was right then that I realized… as I sat down, looking at Katerina getting up from the ground… that I was dealing with animals. I knew, I got irrefutable proof that being the better man was never going to solve any problem in this world. When somebody is hurting you, the worst thing you can do is just sit there and take it because violence causes more violence and you want to break this…" he trailed off. "So I did what was required. That evening I called my friends, those I knew that actually had the guts to join me. And we set out to pay them back."

"Pay them back!?"

"Next evening, after we finished classes and we were out, Katerina's brother picked us up. We drove home, left her home, and drove away. We ganged up. It was five of us: I, Katerina's brother - Savic, Arthur, Ollie and Radek. It was our small group of trustworthy friends. We knew we can count on each other to help. And we always helped each other. And that evening we went hunting. First, we found the dumb idiots who beat me and Katerina. Savic borrowed me a wooden bat. We surrounded them and beat them up so bad they walked weird two days. I broke the bat on one of them. The guy was with his girlfriend, the same one that started the whole thing. I made sure to give her two black eyes. And I kept telling them that I'll kill them the next time they even look weird at us. Of course, I wasn't going to go through with the threat, but the idea was to drive a point across," he recounted. "Do you know what the result was?" he asked, looking her directly in the eye. "Nobody ever bothered us again after that. The animal required a good beating, to be reminded that he is not the strongest one around, that he cannot always do as he pleases, that there are consequences for everything. And that someone, at some point, will draw a line in the sand and say 'enough is enough'."

She was silent for a moment. He drank from his glass. "You beat a girl?"

He blinked twice in reaction to the question. "I've just told you I beat a bunch of people and this is the first thing you ask me? This is the most disturbing to you?"

"No, but-"

"Yes, I did beat her," he cut her off. "I'm a strong believer in equality between genders. She strike us first, I repaid her. She had it coming from a mile away."

"And the police had nothing to say for it?"

"Of course they had. Everybody's parent was up in arms for what we just did. And we all ended up at the police. If we hadn't been beaten first we would have been so in trouble. But we were also a step ahead. Ollie stayed back and recorded it. I taunted them to throw the first fist and it turned into self defense. Theoretically, the police had proof that we were the first ones to be attacked."

"You couldn't have gotten away scot free!" she protested.

"Everybody was fined a hefty sum and I was just a step away from going to juvenile rehabilitation," he said. "You have to be smart about it, Commander. I came up with a plan and I acted upon it. And it was for the better. We've put them in their place and they didn't pick up on people as they did before. A few of us did a service to our community. Word spread out and it was just enough to scare the other gangs of bastards. They were all bark and no bite, it seems. Just like I will show everybody about the Batarians today."

* * *

 **Track 1: Freedom Fighters OST – March of the Empire. Play?**

* * *

 **Interstellar space, FTL transit**

 _ **SSV Spirit of Fire**_

Averescu walked the length of the corridor to the ship's hangar bay. The men and women were at their action stations. Marines were standing guard by the entrance to various rooms on the ship – living quarters, armories, munitions magazines, etcetera. He was wearing the additional light body armor over his service uniform. The service cap with one star, that of a Rear Admiral lower half, sat firmly atop his head.

Evelyn, ship's AI, was by his side in her holographic form. She was using an autonomous holographic projector. It was basically a hovering computer encased in a box that had small mass effect fields move it. Her holographic image complemented Averescu as she was clad in uniform as well.

"ETA?" he asked.

"Ten minutes until the Thunderbolt bombers drop out of FTL and engage. Fifteen until we drop out of FTL," she answered.

"Any unexpected development?"

"Negative."

"Everything according to schedule?" he asked as he entered the hangar bay. He was on an elevated walkway that overlooked the crowded hangar bay.

"Yes, sir."

Averescu looked over the railing. Hundreds of Marines were checking their equipment, making ready to embark on the shuttles that will bring them to the surface. Lieutenants were talking to their platoons, pilots and mechanics were making sure the birds were ready to fly, Paladin mechs were being attached to the shuttles' external magnetic clamps. _Spirit of Fire_ carried the 1st Battalion of the 47th Marine Shock Infantry Regiment, 9th Marine Shock Division, for immediate deployment from low orbit. The ship could take the hits from any surface based orbital defense artillery while deploying the first wave of troops.

"Patch me in, Evelyn," he ordered to which the AI complied and opened the public announcement system for the ship.

"You're live, sir."

"Fellow Marines! Servicemen of the Alliance!" he shouted to get everyone's attention in the hangar especially. The men geared for battle turned to look at him. They held their helmets under their arms as they gazed upwards at the elevated walkway.

"It's good to see you all here today! And it will be even better to see you soon storming that moon!" he said with enthusiasm. The Marines cheered from below. "Then we'll teach those alien dogs how to fight!" he slammed his fist into the railing he was leaning on. The men cheered again. "Shanxi was not enough of a lesson to them. The Terran Blitz, as they call it, was not enough! They still wanted our planets! Our people! What did they did they think then?" he asked. "They thought they could bully us into submission! They thought we'd give way and fold!" he said, much to the soldiers' amusement. "But today! Today we'll show them that Humanity bows to no one! TODAY, WE'LL SHOW THEM THE MIGHT OF THE SYSTEMS ALLIANCE!"

"Yeah!"

"Oorah!"

"Get to your shuttles, boys!" Averescu instructed them. "We go to battle!"

His voice carried levels of enthusiasm dangerously high, Evelyn noted. Last time she's seen him this fired up was during the war.

* * *

 **Torfan, Primary underground complex**

 **Main corridor, Four hours later**

Miranda walked along the large corridor designed to fit vehicles. Up ahead, some two kilometers or so, Alliance Marines were still fighting their way into the last enemy stronghold within the old pirate – military complex. A few Cerberus guards followed her. Hundreds of Batarian, Turian, Salarian and even a few Asari pirate prisoners were lined along the right wall. Tens of Marines kept them under armed guard with orders to shoot anyone who even thought of making a wrong move. This was just one group of many, but it was the largest group. Miranda had reports that the Marines had taken groups in the tens of prisoners in other parts of the complex.

She could hear the main battle tank blasting away at the defenders further down the corridor, blasting holes in walls and the defenders. Paladin mechs were taking part in the assault with the armor, supported by infantrymen of the Corps. Casualties were moderate so far and projections put them near 1,000 total deaths and injured. The harder fight was with boots on the ground.

In space, Averescu blasted the pirate ships before they knew what was going on. He was put in charge of the operation and he came up with a decent plan in the brief time window he had at his disposal. His Heavy Recon Fleet, with some support from Fourth Fleet, made extreme short work of the enemy naval presence. Thunderbolt bombers dropped from FTL in the system, one hundred thousand kilometers from Torfan, and launched Chimera missiles at the ships in orbit. The element of surprise was absolute. Minutes after, while the missiles were wreaking havoc among the pirate fleet, Averescu jumped in with his fleet and attacked immediately. A few destroyers and cruisers detached to hunt down stragglers or those trying to run away. Enemy losses were 99% in space.

Then, Averescu gave the clear for the 9th Marine Shock Division contingent to assault the primary complex. Several battalions were rerouted to capture secondary installations that were severely undermanned. The whole pirate force, those who did not try to go for Mindoir, were holed up in the main complex. It was almost as if they planned this whole thing in such a way that they present a single, unitary, huge target. The fleet was clustered up, the ground force was all holed up in the same place.

"Ma'am, we've just received confirmation that the Rear Admiral has touched down with a Kodiak shuttle. He's on his way here, mere minutes behind us," one of her guards told her.

"Well, we'll take what we can," she mused. She came to a stop before a man in an AIC battle dress uniform. "Report!" she ordered.

"Ma'am! These guys," he pointed at a group of prisoners, five Batarians and an Asari, "are the most promising sources of intel."

"They the big shots of this sorry bunch?" she inquired.

"It looks so, ma'am."

Miranda gestured to her guards with her right hand, the left hand on her hip. "Get these six losers aboard the _Equinox_ ASAP. I want them out of here before yesterday. We'll interrogate them on our way back."

The guards complied and proceeded to handcuff the prisoners. "Put a biotic inhibitor on the blue bitch's neck," Miranda ordered. She did not want to take any chances. She looked the dangerous Asari commando type and leaving her be wasn't a sound idea.

"We don't have one on station, ma'am."

"Then bloody get one! Look in the rearguard, I've brought some just in case," she instructed. "You!" she turned to two Marines watching the lined up prisoners. "Help them escort the Asari. She even flinches the wrong way, you put her down."

"Yes, ma'am!" they complied. The Asari grunted and tried to resist as she was taken away, winning her the unenvied prize of kicks and buttstocks in the face from the soldiers.

"Go ahead, see if there are more prisoners who know things. I want as many prisoners as we can get our hands on. No grunts, I want big shots," she ordered the AIC agent. He nodded and went ahead in a HMV to sort the VIPs from the grunts from within pirate prisoners.

Just as he left, Miranda heard her guards drive away with the interrogation material. And, not a moment later, another HMV arrived at the head of the line of prisoners.

"Halt!" a commanding voice ordered. Miranda looked at the man and immediately recognized him. If the one star on his service cap and each shoulder and the blue Navy uniform with light bulletproof protection were not enough, his face definitely was the giveaway. "What's going on here, Marine?" he asked the closest soldier, ignoring Miranda and her lackeys. She was not offended by it, merely shrugging it off. The AIC knew that the infamous naval commander despised the AIC to a great degree, for reasons dating back to 2157. He held the AIC responsible for everything that happened on that infamous day, holding a grudge like no one else.

"Admiral, sir! We're guarding the prisoners," the man said.

Averescu looked around as if he was with nobody else but the Alliance personnel. "What prisoners, Marine?" he asked.

The man wanted to smile in return to the question. It felt incredulous. He simply gestured with his rifle at the line of aliens lined up by the wall, disarmed and with their hands up.

"I see no prisoners, Marine. The Anti-Piracy Law, according to the 2144 revision, pirates and slavers will be shot on sight. We are not arresting pirates anymore," he clarified. "Form up in firing squads!" he ordered. The few Marines looked at each other, waiting for somebody to say something. They kept their rifles trained at the row of alien pirates, considering the order. The aliens, among them pirates who mostly lacked translation software, stared unknowingly and with uncertainty.

The Admiral looked at the Marine's rank chevrons. "Sergeant!" he called out him by rank. "I gave you an order! Form up firing squads!"

The sergeant took one step back. He looked behind him. "Alvarez, Jacko, Santieri, Earl, Morrigan! On me!" he ordered to privates in his platoon.

"You can't do this!" a Turian shouted from the line. "We've surrendered! You can't shoot us like rabid varren!" His words got through to the other prisoners who were becoming more and more agitated with each passing second.

"Start shooting them, five by five!" Averescu ordered and detached from the Marines. He approached the line of prisoners, taking long steps toward the Turian. He pulled his sidearm as he came closer. "You have exactly three fucking seconds to give me something useful if you want to live!" he demanded. The Turian's gaze was defiant. "One!" he began counting. "Two! Three!" Seeing as he wasn't in the mood to talk, the Rear Admiral leveled the M11 pistol with the Turian's head and pulled the trigger. Blue blood and brain smeared the wall behind him, the bullet ricocheting off the metal wall. His body fell in such way that he seemed to be sitting on his ass.

"If you want to live you will talk!" he let them know as he turned his attention to the Batarian to his right. "What do you have to say, four-eyed cooker?" he asked and did not even wait for an answer, shooting the Batarian square in the head. Then he turned his attention to the next Batarian.

"Wait!" he quickly shouted. "I can give you something!" Averescu lifted an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. "There were three Humans with us here."

That had Averescu falter for a moment. "What were they doing here?"

"They dropped some Alliance weapons. That's all I know of them. I was with them when your men jumped us. They were shot and surrendered."

"Where are they now!?" Averescu shouted in his face.

"I don't know! Some guys came and picked them up!" the Batarian said.

"You're bullshitting me!" Averescu threatened.

"It's the truth! I swear! By the Pillars!"

The naval commander grabbed him by his clothes and pulled him out of the line. "He gets to live! He was useful!" he addressed the other lined up prisoners. "Be useful and you live! Same information is not accepted more than once! So be sure to be the first to help. The rest…" his eyes moved along the length of the line, "die."

He moved back to the sergeant, his voice a level above whisper. "Sort out the useful scum. We'll deal with them later. Shoot the rest."

"Yes, sir!" he conformed. Chaos, panic and fear settled among the pirates. Some came forward to spout all the intel they thought could be useful in an attempt to bargain information for their lives. Averescu then approached Miranda who watched it all from the sidelines.

"This is how you squeeze everything they have in a short time. You're welcome," he told her.

"You've turned them into animals, cornered, scared," Miranda remarked.

Averescu threw one more look at the pirates before looking into Miranda's eyes. "They never were anything else." And he brushed past her. "Deal with them, agent."

' _Crazy bloke!'_ she thought to herself. She didn't need to ask where he was going. The firing squad fired the first bullets. Her attention was caught again by the ever increasing chaos. She activated her radio. "We need reinforcements on the main corridor, ASAP!"

* * *

 **Torfan, Primary underground complex**

 **Makeshift Alliance hospital**

A makeshift field hospital had been set up by the Alliance Marines to tend to those that have been wounded or killed during the assault on the underground complex. He appreciated the number of wounded in the few hundreds after a quick sweep of the large cargo room that served as field hospital now. There were a few rows of bodies that did not make a single move. They were the dead. One by one the wounded were carried away to be transported aboard the hospital ship in orbit, the _SSV Song of the North_.

"There they are, sir," one of his escorting Marines pointed to the right side. Averescu spotted an icon of Saint Mary with a few candles lit around it. What he guessed to be a priest was praying for one of the wounded. Maybe giving the last rites to the mortally wounded? There were spiritual leaders among the ranks of soldiers for centuries. He also spotted three men who were not in Alliance colors.

' _There they are,'_ he thought as his legs took him closer to them. He approached the group. He noted that every single Alliance serviceman in his care was either dead or was not far from it. On the other hand, the three… traitors – for he could not find another title for them – were far from it. The priest in Marine Corps fatigues spotted him and his eyes went wide for a second. _'Ah! So this is what it is like…'_ he thought as anger filled him.

"Father…" Averescu said as he came to a halt a meter from him. "I see… you've set up a makeshift church here…"

"Admiral," the priest greeted him. Averescu looked at his uniform and saw that he carried the rank of Sergeant. "Some of the men wanted to be closer to God in their last moments. A church can rise anywhere where faith is."

Averescu glanced at the three wounded traitors. "Yeah, they look like they're about to see their God," he said as he slowly drew his M11 pistol from the holster.

If the Sergeant had any doubt left, he now knew that the ruse was discovered. He tried to save these men's lives, knowing what the Rear Admiral was up to the whole day. "We're in the holy church, Admiral!" he played his last card.

Averescu looked at him as he moved the safety pin to the firing position. "They should have come to the holy church before, not after!" he argued before aiming at the first rebel and firing two bullets into his chest. The whole field hospital was taken by surprise by the gunshots. A recording camera suddenly focused on the scene and approached to record, a Battlespace logo on its side. Averescu then aimed at the second rebel and put two 10mm bullets in his chest. Then, the third received two bullets in his chest. Pools of dark red blood from the newly created blood fountains started to form.

Everybody was silent. "You shalt not murder!" the Sergeant priest cited. "Love thy neighbor as you love yourself, lead his soul towards righteousness."

"We have to lead Humanity towards righteousness. Your Holiness should take care of the souls," Averescu answered as he put the safety on and holstered the pistol on his belt, his voice betraying no feeling.

"They fall into the hands of every shepherd."

"Every shepherd with his own pipe."

"Your pipe, Admiral… it sings pagan sounds," the priest remarked. This earned him an upset look.

"Thou shalt not steal. Thou shalt not murder," Averescu cited the commandments himself as he took half a step closer to the priest. "Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor. Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's house or anything that belongs to him. If you want life to be good to you and see many years on Earth. Do the holy commandments sound like this or not?" he demanded from the priest. Growing up in a rather traditional family who still found plenty of time for religion, he learned about religion.

"You have learned them, Admiral, but you didn't understand them," the priest tried to make him see what they were meant for.

"Have I ever done otherwise? Have I ever punished for a different reason other than the law? Or outside the constraints of the law? From your Holiness's pipe comes pagan sounds, when you want to protect the lawless," Averescu accused him. "Trădători de neam şi ţară," he cursed in his native language. **[1]**

"God does not wish for the sinner's death."

"But for his righteousness, I know. But if they are commandments, let them be commandments!" he argued with the priest. "In order to convert ten sinners into righteous men, one sinner should die. In order to convert a hundred, ten must perish. Perish serving as an example! In vain you ask the thief not to steal, the murderer not to kill. Asking does not accomplish anything," Averescu stated, the people around him suddenly seeing his point of view and silently agreeing with him. "It is not the love of God that brings people to the church, but fear of hell's agonies."

"And you want to embody them, Admiral?" the priest asked. "Do you want to embody hell's throes?"

"If you heed my orders, five of you will kill a hundred. A hundred will banish ten thousand and your enemies will fall by the sword before you. If you don't heed my orders…" he cited from the religious texts he learned in his youth, in the Orthodox church and during history of religions classes.

"I will come with rage and punish you seven times for your sins," the priest continued. "You will perish from within the ranks of nations, the land of your enemies will swallow you."

"Do you want me to wait for this punishment which will mean Humanity's death with my arms crossed!?" the fire in his voice dominating the debate. "Humanity's enemies are everywhere and they are very close. We're surrounded on all sides. We must confront them like an invincible steel sword. Swords are hardened through fire, not words."

"But not in hell's fire."

"I haven't another handy. Consider yourself lucky I am not court martialing you," Averescu said as he took a step back and turned around, leaving the scene. The room was both awestruck and dumbstruck by what just happened. And a camera had it all on tape.

* * *

 **Attican Traverse, Shadow Sea**

 **Eclipse base of operations**

"Put up barriers! Prepare to stand to the last one!" one of her colleagues instructed.

"Has the distress signal made it out!?" the highest ranking of their group asked. She held the proficiency of commando and rank of captain in the Eclipse organization. That made her one of the most experienced and dangerous employees of the organization.

"I've set the system on automatic broadcast!" Nieta replied from her hiding spot. "They could just as well been jamming us!"

"Too late now," the captain said. "Pyjaks!" she cursed as the sealed door to the command center of the base shuddered.

The day had started not so well. They just learned about the Humans attacking and utterly destroying Torfan a few days ago. Jona Sederis, founder and leader of Eclipse, had a big stake in Torfan. She wanted to use it as another base of operations. Now that the Humans entered the scene, the Skyllian Verge would become a good place for business. But she was losing her main base in the Traverse altogether.

It started with one of their ships seemingly returning from the Alliance border, saying that they need to dock immediately due to critical damage suffered by the ship. The ship passed all the labels for an official Eclipse starship and the codes were authentic, thus they were given permission to dock. Shortly after that, two Alliance destroyers jumped in system and attacked the Eclipse starships. Then, from the ship that just docked, Humans came pouring out, guns blazing. They fought their way from the docks to the command center and had taken control of all important sections of the base.

"Brace!" the captain shouted as the door came crashing down. "Fire!" she ordered

Nieta stood up with a shotgun in her hands. She didn't aim properly, she was just shooting in the general direction of the smoke. Mass accelerated grains peppered the door, a torrent of fire that received a response. Large, 7.62mm bullets came flying in. The fire was not accurate on either side, yet some bullets still found their targets by chance. The Asari that was to her right, an initiate just like Nieta, was hit by a lightning fast tracer bullet that seemed to go through her with explosive force. The bullet entered her chest and, due to the high velocity and force developed, her lungs and spine exploded through the back. She fell down with no cry of pain, a hole the size of a fist in her back and flesh and organs laid about.

Then, an abomination walked through. It resembled the mechs Eclipse utilized and she'd seen pictures of them, but none live. The Alliance made Paladin mech stormed through the hail of gunfire into the command center, followed by Humans in full body armor. Two of them fell face down, hit by multiple shots. The mech aimed its triple barreled rotating machinegun at the barricade that housed most of the surviving base personnel. What followed was complete slaughter. The three barrels were turning faster and faster until they began to spit armor piercing bullets. They ripped through the barricade and the biotic barriers with ease, hitting personal body armor and flesh. After a sustained fire of mere seconds, the result was a stew of blue limbs, heads, flesh, organs and blood.

Seeing it, the Eclipse captain put up her barrier and charge the mech. A couple of Nieta's colleagues followed her, each of them preparing biotic charges. The captain slammed her strongest punch into the mech, the biotic augmentation behind it forcing it down on its side with a terrific dent in the armor plate. She then turned her attention to the other Humans that were coming into hand to hand combat with the Asari. Having the biotics to back them up, they turned the tide against their foes for a moment.

But it was a losing battle due to the superior numbers the enemy brought to the scene. Nieta fired continuously, eventually having to throw her gun down due to the extreme heat it radiated. She pulled her pistol when she noticed something in the chaos of bullets, shouts and bodies. One Human figure that looked like an Asari, one of their females, in black armor with a skull painted on her helmet, was putting down her colleagues one by one with no great effort. Her captain spotted her. She was already injured, having been stabbed in the leg and left arm.

The captain made her way to the dangerous Human female. She, in turn, must have had formidable senses and situational awareness for noticing that she was being charged down. Nieta's captain activated her biotic abilities one more time, first clearing a path by lifting the Humans up, and one for a singularity. She threw the singularity at her target.

* * *

Jack – Humanity's most dangerous individual, designated by former AIC Director Bourne as hyper lethal vector – was leading the Corsairs and the extra Cerberus muscle in destroying the Eclipse base. She suddenly became the target of what she assumes is the number one threat in this room. If that Asari goes down, then this fight will be over.

Jack saw the singularity coming her way. Perhaps her opponent was growing tired and resumed to a singularity that required less focus and energy, and betting on a personal killing blow? She didn't care. Jack threw a biotic barrier that wrapped around the singularity and forced it to implode. The unusual maneuver had the Asari surprised. Jack aimed her pistol at her. The Eclipse captain put a quick barrier up. Jack pulled the trigger and fired the last two bullets she had left in the magazine. One was deflected by the barrier, the other one pushed through and broke it.

Cursing, she prepared her metallic bat and charged her target while the initiative belonged to her. Jack closed it and went for a killing blow to the head with full force. The commando recovered in the last moment and dodged the blow gracefully. She stepped low and sideways, using her weapon to hit Jack the leg. Jack lost her footing and fell flat on her back. She had lost the initiative. The commando was preparing a biotically charged punch. Quick by nature, she thought of a solution and it was the biotics that saved her. She concentrated and lifted the Asari off the ground before slamming her on the metal floor.

With a groan from the pain that permeated her entire body, the Asari captain was again on the back foot. And it was enough for Jack to finish her. She towered over the mercenary leader, her right foot hovering over her foe's face. The mercenary still had a fight in her, but Jack did not give her the chance. She brought her foot down on her face with full force, augmented by her biotic abilities. Everything went dark when Jack's metal boot made contact with the commando's face. The bones of the face caved in, the eyeballs popped from the pressure, the skull crumbled and the brain was squished. It looked like a truck passed over her head.

* * *

 **Kite's Nest, Harsa**

 **Khar'Shan, Hegemon's Palace**

High Hegemon Dorcador Dhothan looked down on the beaten form of Ka'hairal Balak, General in the Batarian External Forces. The Special Intervention Unit soldiers, or SIU for short, who brought him in had thrown him face down onto the floor.

"Stand up, Balak!" Dhothan ordered. Seeing that he had trouble standing up with his hands tied and legs beaten, he looked at his SIU bodyguards and a simple gesture of the head communicated the message. They pulled him by his arms and stood him up. "Explain yourself, you useless traitor!"

Balak was in pain. He looked at the High Hegemon. "High Hegemon, I have not authorized the redeployment of our loyal enforcers from the Nemean Abyss to Torfan," he managed to speak. "Neither did I order them to attack the Humans."

Dhothan stood up and came inches from Balak's face. "YOU LYING BASTARD! You were losing on Anhur and what did you think? Let's attack the Humans, maybe that will work!? Or did you send the enforcers to die in the Verge so I won't come hunting you down when you eventually lost Anhur!? Which one is it? EH!? SPEAK, WORM!" and he punched Balak in the guts.

After catching his breath, Balak was able to formulate an answer. "I was and always will be loyal to the Hegemony. By the Pillars, I have not authorized this! I just found out that half of my contacts throughout the Terminus have been killed! We have traitors in our ranks! Why would I deprave the Hegemony of its assets right on Illium's doorstep? By the Pillars, I am innocent!"

Dhothan pulled a pistol from one of the SIU troopers' belt and aimed it at Balak's face. "As if that was not enough, the idiots that attacked Shanxi and took hostages were also from External Forces! Under your direct command! And while all this is going on, we lose Anhur itself with no hope of regaining it! Human warships are lurking in our space and the Turians are doing nothing to evict them! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, BALAK!?"

"Mercenary ships have arrived there! They've unloaded thousands of Eclipse mercenaries! Thousands of 'volunteers' from the Asari Republics!"

Dhothan looked sideways to the right. Another Batarian that was awfully silent up until now finally moved from his statue pose. "He is right, High Hegemon," he spoke in Balak's favor. "Our network in the Terminus has been fatally compromised. By the Shadow Broker."

"That good for nothing varren shit!" Dhothan cursed as he dropped the pistol. He kicked Balak again. "It's all your fault, Balak!" Groans protested against the inflicted pain.

"According to our sources on the Citadel, the Humans are backtracking the initial message, the one that snowballed into what we are dealing with now, to the Shadow Broker. The bastard used Hegemony codes to start with. But even more dubious – the fact that thousands of Asari volunteers disembark on Anhur shortly after General Balak seemingly strips the region of space of important assets?"

Dhothan looked at his intelligence aide. "Those blue whores! Are you telling me they've set us up? AGAIN!? What the hell are you intelligence good at?"

"No concrete proof exists, High Hegemon," the intelligence guy defended himself. "But, unless it is an unusual string of coincidences like it was with the three recent armed rebellions, then this is another Council plot to overthrow the Hegemony. They just nullified everything we had in that part of the galaxy. Now, with our loyal pirates dead, Anhur lost, and Omega semi hostile to us, we're effectively barred from the Nemean Abyss and the Terminus. Only the handful of loyal mercenary outfits and warlords in the Pylos Nebula and Caleston Rift are left. And it is doubtful they'll remain so, with the balance shifting so heavily, so suddenly."

Silence ensued. Balak did not dare say anything for fear of Dhothan killing him. The guards were silent either way. And the intelligence aide was waiting for a reaction. "Recall the units from Anhur that are still salvageable and order the rest to go underground and continue an insurgency campaign against the overthrowers," he ordered. "We are abandoning Anhur."

"High Hegemon, most of our transports have been either destroyed or captured at Torfan by the Humans," Balak spoke. "We only have enough to ferry 75,000 men at any given time. We've also lost the orbital supremacy. It will be extremely difficult to evacuate surviving soldiers from Anhur."

Dhothan looked again at the intelligence aide who shook his head. "How many men do we have there? According to your last confirmed report, Balak."

"Over 300,000 External Forces soldiers, wounded or combat capable," Balak answered swiftly and to the point. "That was a month ago."

Dhothan finally sat down, feeling the weight of the strategic defeat the Hegemony just suffered. "The Council wins this time… It will take us another 20 years to recover from this. They've set back everything by 20 years at the very least!"

"Not the Council, actually, High Hegemon," intelligence guy spoke up. "If anything, the scandal that's raging between Fedorian and Sparatus hints at the fact that the Turians might not have been in this the last time. The SIU units and cyber warfare experts that have been dispatched to the Terminus have tracked down the first breach to Omega. After General Balak's contact on Omega was compromised, most of the network was compromised. Had they bid their time, everything would have been compromised."

"Fedorian was neither keen on honoring his obligations in the Citadel Charter," Dhothan pointed out.

"The Turians hate dealing with Omega in any shape or form," Balak's voice came alive again. "We've also had to deal with sabotage from STG most likely…"

"This was all a set up," intelligence concluded.

"High Hegemon," Balak spoke up again.

"What?"

"Why should we not send the Humans after Aria? The Council played them. We can do that too," Balak suggested. "Aria receiving help from the Republics is an open secret. She is not as smart as she thinks. Use the information we have been hoarding for so long."

Dhothan perked up his eyes at the idea. "You know, Balak? You might still be useful to the Hegemony alive."

* * *

 **Shanxi Theta System, Shanxi Anchorage**

 **Blue Suns hijacked ship**

The men of the AIC had hijacked the Blue Suns ship masterfully, ever since before it left the main spaceport of Eternium's capital city of Nargothrond with zero casualties. The fact that the AIC agent codenamed Condor infiltrated so well the organization allowed the Alliance to crack down on the key figures and cut down the separatist movement before it acted on its plans in force. It also allowed the AIC to efficiently keep up the ruse that the Blue Suns were acting on their own to the outside. Particularly now.

The ship was masquerading as a freighter shipping frozen foods from Eternium as export goods to the galaxy. Among the frozen foods was also a huge container that was the Blue Suns' payment that will get their alien supporters to support them in earnest so they separate from the Alliance. It was meant to be a salvaged destroyer's FTL drive, a ship that was destroyed in the 2150s and adrift in space since the engagement between the Navy and the Insurrectionists that saw it destroyed. In reality it was just a ruse. Harper and Cerberus had seen to that. They intercepted the FTL drive and modified it, taking out what made it work and filled it with megatons of surprise.

"This is it?" the Turian in charge of the transfer asked.

"Yes," the undercover AIC leader said.

"It's quite large," the Turian observed.

"This thing is used to send a 400 meter long warship through the galaxy," the AIC agent pointed out. "Take it."

The Turian nodded. "Get it moving. Move the fruits too," he ordered his subordinates. They began the slow transfer to the alien freighter that will take it to whoever was behind the Blue Suns' support. The papers looked good and the border inspection was also temporarily replaced with AIC agents to make sure the transfer would go smoothly.

This was not the FTL drive Goyle promised the Illium corporations. This was the FTL drive the Blue Suns promised the Council for aiding their separatist agenda.

Harper had seen a door open to a very dark room. A gloved hand reached out from that door and demanded something from the visitor. Harper thought how he could learn who's behind the door, in the dark room, with the least headache from his side. So he pulled a grenade from his pocket, armed it and then put it in the opened hand that was awaiting payment. The hand accepted the payment without knowing what it is and closed the door. Harper pulled a cigar and lit it. When the grenade will explode, everybody from that room will come out and he will see them.

* * *

 **CODEX UPDATE**

 **OLYMPUS-CLASS AIRCRAFT CARRIERS**

 **Olympus-subclass:** 10 ships built between 2155 – 2165, the very first heavy carriers; built following the same philosophy employed for the Spirit-class of battleships. They succeeded the Europa-class of aircraft carriers in service with the Alliance Navy. The subclass is named after tall peaks in the Sol System, primarily on Earth. Underwent refit in 2178 – 2180.

 **Ships in the subclass:**

SSV Olympus Mons (CVN-6) - Named for Olympus Mons on Mars, the tallest mountain in Sol System, standing at 21.9 km height

SSV Everest (CVN-7)

SSV Kilimanjaro (CVN-8)

SSV Mont Blanc (CVN-9)

SSV Rheasilvia (CVN-10) - Named for the Rheasilvia central peak (22 km height) on the minor planet 4 Vesta, one of the largest objects in the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter

SSV Aconcagua (CVN-11)

SSV Kenya (CVN-12)

SSV Elbrus (CVN-13)

SSV Denali (CVN-14)

SSV Orizaba (CVN-15)

 **Albert Einstein-subclass:** 18 ships built between 2164 – 2173, they are an improvement over the Olympus-subclass in terms of shields, armor plate configuration and AAA fire control. They are named after important scientists of Humanity. Underwent refit in 2182 – 2183.

 **Ships in the subclass:**

SSV Albert Einstein (CVN-16)

SSV Stephen Hawking (CVN-17)

SSV Nikola Tesla (CVN-18)

SSV Isaac Newton (CVN-19)

SSV Elena Ambrosini Sirta (CVN-20) - Founder of Sirta Foundation, inventor of MediGel and biologist who made huge contributions to modern medicine. Effectively extended Human life expectancy by 30 years through her work

SSV Lord Kelvin (CVN-21)

SSV Galileo Galilei (CVN-22)

SSV Leonardo da Vinci (CVN-23)

SSV James Clerk Maxwell (CVN-24)

SSV Blaise Pascal (CVN-25)

SSV Michael Faraday (CVN-26)

SSV Dmitri Mendeleev (CVN-27)

SSV Carl Sagan (CVN-28)

SSV Louis Pasteur (CVN-29)

SSV Tobias Fleming Shaw (CVN-30) - One of the two lead scientists who developed hyperspace FTL mathematics

SSV Wallace Fujikawa (CVN-31) - One of the two lead scientists who developed hyperspace FTL mathematics

SSV Marie Curie (CVN-32)

SSV Neil deGrasse Tyson (CVN-33)

 **Sun Tzu-subclass:** 12 ships built between 2168 – 2173, they sport improved propulsion systems, atmospheric warfare capabilities, new generation FTL drives and new generation ion cannon turrets over the Albert Einstein-subclass. They are named after military leaders, mostly naval leaders.

 **Ships in the subclass:**

SSV Sun Tzu (CVN-34) - Chinese general, military strategist, writer and philosopher, author of "The Art of War"

SSV Yi Sun-Shin (CVN-35) - Arguably the greatest, most brilliant naval military commander of prespaceflight human history

SSV Chester William Nimitz (CVN-36) - US Fleet Admiral who played a key role in World War II naval history, Commander in Chief, Pacific Ocean Areas

SSV Zheng He (CVN-37) - Prominent Chinese naval commander, explorer and diplomat

SSV Jon Grissom (CVN-38) - Pioneer of space exploration, strategist and theorist of space combat, first Fleet Admiral of the Systems Alliance Navy

SSV Kuznetsov (CVN-39) - Named for Nikolay Kuznetsov, World War II Admiral of the fleet of the Soviet Union who averted destruction of the Soviet Navy

SSV Togo Heihachiro (CVN-40) - Gensui in the Imperial Japanese Navy, Commander in Chief of the Combined Fleet, winner at Tsushima over the Russians

SSV Horatio Nelson (CVN-41) - Famous Vice-Admiral of the Royal Navy who won decisive British naval victories, killed during the Battle of Trafalgar in 1805

SSV Themistocles (CVN-42) - Athenian general who fought at Marathon and, as the commander of the allied Greek navies, dealt the Persians their strategic defeats in the naval battles of Artemisium and Salamis

SSV Isoroku Yamamoto (CVN-43) - Gensui of the Imperial Japanese Navy, Commander in Chief of the Combined Fleet during World War II, brilliant naval commander

SSV Karl Donitz (CVN-44) - Großadmiral of the Kriegsmarine and a prominent naval commander who played a major role in naval history

SSV Michiel de Ruyter (CVN-45) - One of the most skilled admirals in history, most famous for his role in the Anglo-Dutch Wars of the 17th century

 **Mikhail Kutuzov-subclass:** 15 ships built between 2172 – 2177, they could be literally surmised as the Sun Tzu-subclass on steroids in terms of protection and secondary armament, with top of the line technologies integrated. They are named after great generals and politicians in Human history.

 **Ships in the subclass:**

SSV Mikhail Kutuzov (CVN-46) - Field Marshal of the Russian Empire. served as one of the finest military officers and diplomats of Russia

SSV Chiang Kai-shek (CVN-47) - Chinese Generalissimo and head of Republic of China

SSV Alexander the Great (CVN-48) - The most successful military commander in human history, King of Macedonia, Pharaoh of Egypt, King of Persia, Lord of Asia

SSV Hannibal Barca (CVN-49) - Carthaginian general considered one of the greatest military commanders in history

SSV Genghis Khan (CVN-50) - Founder of the Mongol Empire and conqueror of most Eurasia

SSV Gaius Julius Caesar (CVN-51) - One of Rome's greatest politicians and generals

SSV Georgy Zhukov (CVN-52) - Marshal of the Soviet Union and one of the greatest military commanders of World War II

SSV Otto von Bismarck (CVN-53) - Prussian statesman who dominated German and European affairs between 1860 - 1890, first Chancellor of the German Empire

SSV Paul von Hindenburg (CVN-54) - Generalfeldmarschall who commanded the German military in 1916 - 1918, President of the German Reich

SSV Tokugawa Ieyasu (CVN-55) - First Tokugawa shogun, great military commander and one of the three unifiers of Japan with Nobunaga and Hideyoshi

SSV Leonidas (CVN-56) - Warrior king of Sparta who led the allied Greek forces at the Battle of Thermopylae during the Second Persian War

SSV Frederick the Great (CVN-57) - King of Prussia and one of the most successful military commanders in history, winning multiple victories against great odds in the Seven Years War. Napoleon remarked to his officers when visiting his tomb in Potsdam, "Gentlemen, if this man were still alive I would not be here".

SSV Napoleon Bonaparte (CVN-58) - Emperor of France and a military genius hailed as one of the greatest military commanders in history

SSV Alexander Suvorov (CVN-59) - Last Generalissimo of the Russian Empire

SSV Erich von Manstein (CVN-60) - Generalfeldmarschall of the Wehrmacht during World War II, hailed as a military genius and, by some, as "the Allies' most formidable opponent"

* * *

 **[1]** What Averescu said translates as "traitors of nation and country" in Romanian. It is the most despicable act you could do around here. And we've had plenty of them throughout history.

 **[2]** Pronounced [piz'deh'tz], curse word of Russian origin. Usually translates as fucked up. Look it up on urban dictionary if you want.

 **[3]** Now I'm not a fan of Fallout and I know the stir it caused with the trailer, but it's coincidence here. I've been listening to John Denver's song for a good two years now.

* * *

 **NOTE4:** Well, we close on this note. Quite the developments if I might say so. From personal character development, to galaxy shattering events. Next time on TIHoM we get to see Operation ILLIUM FREEDOM. And I don't know when I will post it. I get 1h/day on average to sit down and write.

 **NOTE5: I am so looking forward to your feedback to this chapter!**

 **NOTE6:** I would like to thank you all for reading this story and for continuously letting me know how you feel about it – what is good and what is bad. The rewrite of chapter one is still stagnating. We started this journey almost two years ago on August 23rd 2016. And it might go for two more years if the rate of updates is of any clue. Let me know if you want me to focus on details more than I do now or less on non critical details. I try to build the world so that it feels alive and natural (as best a noob writer like me can get it). Now that I have my bachelor degree now, I expect to find some 1h 30m or 2h per day to write for the three ongoing stories. Though I've signed up for masters degree studies and the stories might get hindered again by studies and job. As of July 7th 2018, before this chapter went up, there are 1279 of you who've marked this story as a favorite, 1595 who are following it (quite a big community which I am humbled to have gathered around), featured on 11 different communities, with 414,733 views and 521 reviews (thank you all who let me know how you feel about the story and for helping me perfect myself by taking the constructive criticism). Never thought It would see this success, even if it comes nowhere close to the better stories out there. Here's to more!

* * *

 **A STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Apollonir**


	26. Ch 26 - Pax Humana II

**NOTE1:** Hello, everyone! I know, I promised ILLIUM FREEDOM, but I am stagnating severely on that chapter. I've written 20 pages in six hours and since then… it is lie I have lost my inspiration for it. Please let me know after you review or through PM how you'd prefer it to come out. I initially wanted to post ILLIUM FREEDOM and one week after it Pax Humana II. But I really feel like I'm keeping you waiting without justification and I want to bring a new update to you, folks. I've written this chapter in parallel to ILLIUM FREEDOM and it is supposed to be in continuation. I hope you won't hate me for this stunt. I prefer to keep working on ILLIUM FREEDOM instead of bringing out a shit chapter. Hell, I've been preparing detailed galaxy maps and maps for battles that will come (including the raid on Illium) on the sidelines of writing.

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Pax Humana II**

* * *

 _The shift in the balance of galactic powers brought by the emergence of Humanity is undeniable. So is the massive change in naval military doctrine brought about by a ship unique to the species: the aircraft carrier. The aircraft carrier, as employed by the Systems Alliance, is a capital class warship that serves as mobile base for fighter and strike aircraft, and gunships. No spinal mounted weapons have been spotted. Assuming that much space was dedicated for fitting and servicing aircraft. Turrets have been observed, missile pods launching munitions against Asari ships. Armor presumed heavy._

 _Two types of aircraft carriers have been observed so far: Parnitha raid carrier (2,500 meters length – confirmed as an Olympus-class) and the Magna carrier (3,700 meters length – confirmed as a Reach-class). The carrier spotted during the raid on Parnitha and in the engagements along the Asari Frontier Colonies was able to deploy 350+ fighters and bombers at the same time. Aircraft deduced to be the main offensive and defensive capability of aircraft carrier. Thoroughly defeated two Republics dreadnoughts – Thessia Ascendant destroyed and Zaria Dora crippled._

 _Conclusion: modern dreadnoughts have insufficient antiaircraft capabilities when engaging Human aircraft carriers. Efficient coordination between squadrons and warships quickly overruns GARDIAN grid with ship-based missiles, opening the defenses to precise, surgical strikes by bombers. Missile warheads launched by bombers are very potent, standard armor cannot withstand direct hits. Dreadnought armor offers better protection, but subtle to mass volleys of missiles that can, and will, tear a whole broadside's belt apart, destroy internal systems, and incapacitate the vessel._

 _RE: Post battle analysis of the raid on Torfan confirms the same tactic was used – bomber waves took by surprise main pirate force and inflicted overwhelming casualties. Post battle debris analysis confirms the use of the same munitions used during the raid on Parnitha. The aircraft carrier's tactical applications outweigh the disadvantages. Unorthodox design, but very successful. Sources in Turian Hierarchy confirm that Primarch Fedorian issued orders for the construction of the first Turian aircraft carrier. Considering current political climate, suggest Salarian Union starts work on own aircraft carrier project._

 _(_ _ **STG brief resume on Systems Alliance carriers**_ _after the analysis of SSV Kuznetsov's attack on the Republics dreadnoughts Thessia Ascendant and Zaria Dora, revision after Operation PAYBACK, compiled for the_ _ **Dalatrass Council**_ _)_

* * *

 _Have you ever wondered how it is like to have your plan blow in your face? No? You should ask Tevos Belsari and her acquaintances. […]_

 _(_ _ **Atelas Razea**_ _, former Admiral of Unified Fleet Command, General of the Galactic Foreign Legion, current military dictator of the United Asari Republics,_ _ **Interbellum: Politics of the Galaxy**_ _)_

* * *

 **Aurora, Marine Base 'Fort Basilone'**

 **Medical center**

Atelas Razea could not believe what she was reading. She held the datapad with her left hand, the index finger of her right hand shaking sheepishly as she scrolled down.

" _TRAITOR ATELAS RAZEA, FORMER ADMIRAL OF UNIFIED FLEET, KILLED BY HUMANS"_ the title of the news report stated. She didn't know how the article made it in the list of suggestions, but that question wasn't a priority right now. She wouldn't find out the answer to that either way, it was the AIC who subtly pushed the news to her. Harper never slept. He continuously tried to turn every bad situation into a gain. And this was what he was doing with Atelas right now.

" _Atelas Razea, traitor to the Asari military and her species, was found dead in her temporary apartment on the Human colony of Shanxi in the aftermath of a hostage crisis, according to official statements from the Human embassy on the Citadel,"_ she read the firstparagraph.

She continued with the second paragraph. _"After she was stripped of her rank and left the military when she was found guilty of treason and incompetence in the line of duty, Razea defected to the Humans. We also have sources who corroborate to the fact that she had a hand to play in the raid on Illium, though only in giving up valuable information in exchange for a position of privilege and wealth in Human society,"_ she stopped. She felt pressure in her chest, rising to her throat. A distinctive pressure called anger. _"Though it seems the same Humans decided to discard her. She was shot dead by Alliance armed men during the hostage rescue on Shanxi, at the Fenli resort. This was an order from the Human leadership to discard of her in a convenient manner and then put the blame on aliens as the perpetrators. When asked what she thinks of the outcome, Matriarch Thanisava, the same flag officer that pronounced Razea's verdict after the trial, had this to say:_ _«We should have foreseen the outcome. A traitor sees a traitor's end. May she find peace in the embrace of the Goddess.» The same feeling resonates within some of the populace […] Thessia has forsaken the condemned and dishonored renegade."_

Razea raised her fist and brought it down on the metal nightstand with biotic force. The dull grey, metallic nightstand had a dent in it where her fist rested. She clenched her teeth as the blow was so hard that her fist hurt. She couldn't help herself as she lost the fight with the pain. A cry of pain escaped her mouth.

The door guard busts into her hospital room, pistol at the ready. "What happened here?" he inquired.

Atelas threw the datapad on the bed. Her breathing was heavy. She was trying to subside the anger that swell in her as she read the article published by the Asari news website _The Observer_ , one of the largest mass media posts in the Republics and the galaxy.

"Are you alright?" he spoke again.

She stood up from the chair. Her hand was hurting. "I want to talk with your superior," she simply told him. "Please call him here."

Her guard gently closed the door behind him. He stayed in the room with her. He activated his radio with a gentle tap and spoke into the microphone. "Boss, the VIP wants to talk to you. She's pissed off."

The guard looked at Atelas. She was looking at him. Her breathing had calmed down. The dangerous presence was overcome by a calm mood in the room.

" _What is it about?"_ the guard's radio cracked to life in his headset.

"Don't know. She wants to talk to you. Seems important."

Atelas turned her back to the guard, her blue eyes gazing outside the window.

" _I'll be there in five minutes,"_ the person she called for stated.

Atelas looked at the barracks and most of the expansive military base down below. Fort Basilone was big. It was one of the largest bases of the Marine Corps in the colonies. Even in peace time, Atelas could not help but tell herself that the amount of activity here is not reason to be concerned. 500,000 Marines were garrisoned here. It was larger than any military base in the Republics since the days of the Krogan Rebellions and Rachni Wars.

' _The Republics will be steamrolled if they decide to go against us with no restraints,'_ she thought. She mentally scolded herself. She referred to the Republics as 'us' while it was obvious that it was no longer the case. There was her and there were the Republics. _'Maybe Aethyta was right. Maybe we did get too complacent, ready to be pounced upon by a well prepared enemy. The Asari forgot how to fight.'_

In her opinion, her people somehow got it into their heads that they can maneuver their way around every problem. They thought that they can get somebody else to solve every issue that arises. It happened when they sent the Krogans forward against the Rachni. And then it was the Turians who were sent against the Krogans. Who were they going to send now against the Humans? The Turians? Fedorian was turning his back to them. No, if the Asari are to be able to fully stand on their own two feet, then they need to become a harder people.

' _Those old crones did this to us,'_ she thought. It wasn't entirely false – the elites did minimize military growth and subjugated the Republics into a false democracy. They were like an octopus whose tentacles covered every major component of Asari society. They owned the judiciary branches through loyal judges. They owned Unified Fleet Command through flag officers who were their own peers. They owned the executive through loyal lieutenants in every colony. They owned the mass media with their wealth. They owned the public opinion through mass media. And it's hard for the average citizen to think otherwise when every TV station and website and radio post is telling the same thing every time.

Through democratic means, they subjugated the Asari Republics under their thumbs. And every person who realized what's going on and who decides to make a stand against the elite gets bashed and discredited by the ruling matriarchy through the subservient mass media. Aethyta had experienced that strategy first hand. Now Atelas was experiencing it. In perspective, the Asari elites are employing the same strategy used by Humans when their own national regimes turned democracy into communism, oligarchy or autocracies. Or even criminal ruled states where those in power, who had sentences for crimes committed under communist regimes they served or fiscal evasion, lie and manipulate their way into a solid regime. She was seeing the very same patterns in both species: the rule of principles was killed through democratic and constitutional processes, permeating regimes the people are against. It's what Earth's nations had to deal with in the 20th and 21st centuries quite often. It's what brought the great change on Earth in the 2020s when these regimes fell like flies under popular revolts.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" she heard the question carried by the voice of the AIC agent charged with her protection and oversight. She turned around to see the man closing the door behind him.

Atelas pointed at the datapad that was now resting on the bed. "Did you know anything about that?"

The AIC agent looked to the datapad that was resting on the hospital bed. He spared Atelas another look. She was waiting for him to pick the datapad up. So that's what he did. He unlocked it from standby mode and the screen lit up with the article she was reading.

"That's what they say about me now that they think me dead?…"

The agent didn't know if that was a question or a statement. "So, the news made it to you on more… unofficial channels," he said, leaving out the part where the AIC pushed the news into her news feed.

"That's what they're pushing onto the masses about me? After I _died_?"

"It's for your safety," the agent clarified. "We have more and more clues pointing at the Council for the foiled attempt on your life. They'll go easy if we tell them you're dead."

"Those old treacherous crones! They didn't have the courage to tell that to my face!?" she demanded, fury in her voice. "THEY CAST ME OUT! THEY TAKE EVERYTHING I HAVE! AND NOW THEY SLANDER ME EVEN IN DEATH!" she raged. She sighed heavily. "What the hell is there even left for me to do? My own kin has forsaken me, taken in by a species who waged war on mine and that I don't know too much about…"

The AIC agent put the datapad back on the bed. His eyes fell on the Asari matron as he began pacing. "You know, this reminds me of a similar incident in our history. Well… not really similar, it has similarities, but you'll understand."

"What is it about?"

"Some 300 years ago there was a man named Alfred Nobel. He was a smart man, a businessman and an inventor. He's known for inventing what we call dynamite. It's an explosive. Among others, he was the owner of Bofors, a company specialized in producing cannons and other armaments. You know, Bofors is still kicking, they designed some of the AA cannons that shot down Citadel ships in the brief war," he felt the need to point out, much to Atelas' ire. "One day, in an accident, his brother died in an explosion. The press at the time misreported Alfred as the casualty," he gave the brief rundown of the events.

"And?"

"And the press labeled him as the merchant of death, they condemned him for profiting from the sales of arms. Of course, Alfred was aware of this soon."

"And? What did he do after?" she inquired.

"In his testament, he left his fortune to the establishment of the Nobel Prizes," he said.

"Nobel Prizes?"

"Awarded for outstanding contributions to Humanity in scientific, academic or cultural advances," he replied. "He saw what the world thought of him and he decided to make a change. He had the rare chance to actually learn what the world thought of him. You have that chance right now. It's quite the insight and you have the privilege… well, privilege is a bit stretched. But you understand the idea. Now. The question stands – what will you do now in light of it?" **[1]**

Atelas looked at the agent with thoughtful eyes. She recapped what she knew before deciding on a course of action.

"Leave things be? Or do something about it?" the Human pressed.

"I will do something about it," she voiced her decision. "This I swear!"

* * *

 **Attican Traverse, Torfan**

 **Primary underground complex**

The smell of death was in the air. It was putrid already. Kirrahe could not tolerate the smell and put his helmet back on. It will filter automatically the smell and give him tolerable air to breathe. One more thing all sapient species, and thousands non sapient, share is the instant repulsion to the smell of death, of rotten flesh. It was ingrained in every individual by evolution as a means to avoid consuming meat that will cause you a lot of problems. That horrible smell was the barrier evolution came up with – make you dislike the smell so much you wouldn't even entertain the thought of eating it. The main corridor he's walking down on right now with his omnitool recording everything is full of decaying corpses. A continuous line of corpses.

' _They have lined them up and shot them,'_ he concluded. Kirrahe approached the body of a Batarian to briefly examine it. He was at rest, as if sitting down on grass, in the sun. Just that his head was slumped down. A large hole denoted the exit wound of the bullet he was killed with. He was shot from a meter away at best. He then glanced to the left. A Turian in the same posture. He was shot between the eyes.

The flesh beneath his exoskeleton was rotting, just like the corpses of everyone else killed by the Humans. Kirrahe took an extra moment to analyze the cadaver. The flesh was bloating and it was turning a dark color. He poked the neck with his knife and almost regrets it, as the knife's point punctures the neck skin and body fluids from the decomposing cells spill out. They'd been dead for days.

"Has any team discovered anything? A survivor?" Kirrahe inquired on the radio.

" _Negative. We have discovered three warehouses with an estimate of 250 shot pirates and mercenaries,"_ one of his subordinate team leaders reported.

"The other, secondary installations? Anything useful?"

" _Negative. Demolished with low yield nuclear weapons. Place is extremely radioactive. Dirtiest nuclear bombs since the Krogan Rebellions. Extremely hazardous to approach even in protective equipment,"_ another subordinate officer informed him.

"Abort investigation of secondary underground installations," Kirrahe ordered. "Collect soil samples and conduct scans from safe distance."

" _Understood."_

' _Not only did they leave the dead where they were killed, to rot in plain sight, but they made sure to destroy the other installations. They are not claimable,'_ Kirrahe concluded in his mind. What the Alliance effectively did was that they rendered Torfan completely inoperable. They nuked with what is called dirty nukes the secondary installations, thus destroying them and leaving behind deadly radiation in large amounts to make it impossible to rebuild the installations without severe radiological hazards to the reclaimers and subsequent occupiers. Then, it was the primary underground complex. It was filled with the signs of battle and with the rotting corpses of thousands of pirates. _'They rounded them up and shot every single one of them.'_

Kirrahe stood up from his crouched position. There was nothing here worth investigating. The Humans left nothing behind. Or so he thought until his omnitool pinged with a message.

" _Captain, we have found something,"_ he heard on the radio. _"I've sent an image."_

"Message received," he confirmed as he opened his omnitool's inbox. A picture indeed. And what a gruesome scenery it depicted. Kirrahe was not sure if it was made with red paint or Batarian blood, though he guessed it to be the former. In red, on the wall of the central command room, the words _GOLD IN PEACE, STEEL IN WAR_ were written. Below the motto he had heard during negotiations, last time from Ambassador Anita Goyle at the Citadel after the raid on Illium, was a follow up message. It read: _WE ARE TERRA'S RUTHLESS SONS – OUR WRATH FIERY LIKE A THOUSAND SUNS_.

"Attach it to mission report," Kirrahe simply ordered.

* * *

 **Serpent Nebula, Citadel**

 **Presidium, Councilor Valern's office**

"Are you confident that the report is a hundred percent accurate, Commander?" Valern inquired from Jonis, Commander in the Special Tasks Group of the Salarian Union.

" _Yes, councilor. I checked it with the analysts and we've run a dozen simulations. Captain Kirrahe's conclusions are not wrong,"_ Jonis said on vidcom.

Valern rested his chin on his palm as Jonis' eyes never left him. He considered the implications of the conclusion before he voiced them. "The Turians did help the Alliance. Gave them layouts and plans they had on Torfan. Truly, there was no other way for them to so expertly assault it."

Valern was aware that the Alliance, like the Citadel governments, employs extensive virtual reality and augmented reality to train its troops. To assault Torfan the way they did showed that they had the plans of the installations, trained their soldiers in them, and, with no warning for the pirates, obliterated them before they mounted up a decent defense. Unlike the Turians who would have been detected approaching Torfan as soon as they left Hierarchy space, the Humans were unpredictable in that sense.

" _Flavian Castis Vakarian visited the Humans at their embassy. Direct advisor to Primarch Fedorian. Confident the Primarch gave the order,"_ Jonis completed.

The Hierarchy gave the Alliance the intel they had on Torfan. Hierarchy Intelligence was able to obtain the plans of the underground installations built by the pirates and mercenaries along the years. STG had them too. Furthermore, the Turian fleet dispatched in the Skyllian Verge to prevent another war from breaking out had assisted to everything the Alliance was doing. And, according to the terms deliberated by Goyle and Jath'Amon, as soon as the Batarian warships arrived at the border the Alliance warships that had trespassed departed. Turian warships patrolled the area in agreement with the three way agreement that included Ambassador Quentius.

" _Furthermore, this totally nullifies the hypothesis that the Turians planned the war with the Humans and all the events to weaken the Council. To use pirates and open the border defenses through the Humans to justify Turian expansion in the detriment of the Union or other states,"_ Commander Jonis added. _"I suspect they know that the Batarians are not behind the Verge attacks."_

"Foolish not to know," Valern stated. "Advised Dalatrass Linron not to underestimate Hierarchy Intelligence and Fedorian's political abilities," he spoke in the same quick manner Salarians are known for. Not every Primarch was easy to manipulate. Most have been kept happy and malleable by the Council with various short term concessions to their military or with some token raids on small outlaw bands. And then there are those like Fedorian, Tyraeus and Hortenraka. "Only widens the divide between Council and Hierarchy. Dalatrass notified of findings?"

" _Negative. Will forward later. Military command not happy with political management of situation,"_ Jonis replied.

"Must minimize damage. Eliminate evidence of any Asari or Salarian involvement in the attack on the Humans," Valern instructed. "Heretical to even entertain the thought, but Dalatrass Linron not up to the challenge. Dispatch orders before informing her. Act before she orders anything."

Dalatrasses were never popular with the military commanders of their species since the conclusion of the Krogan Rebellions. Commanding officers came to question their abilities to make decisions that could have repercussions on them in terms of armed reprisal or ordering covert operations that would put the Union in danger. The military commanders wanted to get involved in the Terminus Insurgencies much more actively than simply being an intelligence gathering entity in the war effort. They could have turned the tide significantly and put an end to the Terminus threat sometime earlier and open the Traverse for Salarian colonization around the galactic core. But the dalatrasses of the time thought it would only open a free estate land grab for the Quarians who would have benefitted the most of it. At the time, it was the Quarians who had a direct border with the Terminus on that side of the galaxy.

Theoretically, the Asari had a border with the Terminus as well, but their side of the galaxy was a much more complicated picture. First, there were the outlaw bands in the Nemean Abyss that actively resisted the Council and the Asari did not have the mindset to dislodge them by force from the area. And any punitive Asari military expeditions would trigger a Terminus coalition and start a war they didn't want. Additionally, there were many Krogans who fled to the Terminus in the aftermath of the Rebellions and continued their war from there.

Then there were the Fledgling States, an alliance of independent colonies established in the space delimited by the Shrike Abyssal cluster, Crescent Nebula, and the Ismar Frontier. They would oppose any land grab the Council might attempt simply because they know they'll fall under their thumbs if the Citadel's influence extends that far out. Though initially established in the wake of the great exploratory phase of the galaxy when everybody founded its own colony, they would grow to prominence during the great wars of the galaxy.

At first, a few dozen scattered independent colonies with a population in the tens of thousands at most, they'll see a spike in population during the Rachni War as fleeing Asari and Salarian refugees settle there. Being out of the way and of no strategic significance to either side in the war, they were the perfect hideout from the war torn space that extended from the current Asari – Terminus border to Anhur on the Asari theater, and from the Salarian theater which was the Attican Traverse: Hawking Eta, Caleston Rift, Ninmah Cluster, Styx Theta to the Badlands – a large strip of space which once was part of the Salarian Union whose planets were reduced to the limit of habitability during the fierce fighting.

The Badlands first suffered in the initial Rachni offensive. The Salarians and the Asari, with military forces from other allied races, fought the Rachni to a standstill on the planets there. It was the space version of World War One – a static war of attrition and heavy bombardments that destroyed the planets. Once the Krogan were uplifted, their counterattack that sought to exterminate the occupying Rachni inflicted severe damage on the ecosystems with their massive bombardments and nuclear strikes. Unlike the Asari theatre where the front line was dynamic and the status quo was maintained by the superior naval Asari technology over the Rachni, in the Badlands it was constant shelling and ground attrition warfare. And the Citadel was losing.

The next increase in population for the Fledgling States came during the Krogan Rebellions when many fled from the planets closest to the front and sought refuge. By this time, the independent colonies adopted the galactic moniker of Fledgling States for their alliance. The independent colonies were active participants in the war against the Krogan menace under their own common front. Then, the last spike in population growth came with the Terminus Insurgencies and from migrating Turians who didn't necessarily hold the Hierarchy in high regards. Today, the Fledgling States are comparable to the Illuminated Primacy and the Courts of Dekuuna combined in military might, and they are a stable trade partner of both the Citadel and the Terminus.

So, like the Asari, the dalatrasses of the Salarian people prefer the lengthy methods that could not produce any sort of satisfactory result, that can set a dangerous precedence, that can explode in their collective faces. All of it in the detriment of more direct methods the military commanders propose, methods which they'll take some flak for, but will be a direct approach. They hide behind the military only when they think shit is about to hit the fan big time. True, a military direct intervention, even with the STG softening the enemy, can turn into a prolonged campaign of harassment and insurgency like the Turians and Quarians witnessed in the Terminus Insurgencies. But if swift and decisive, they can eliminate the head and the body will collapse.

" _Official position on the Human attack?"_ Jonis inquired.

Valern looked at Jonis as if asking _'Is it not obvious?'_. But there was more behind the query posed by Jonis. The STG officer is one of those who want to separate the military from the political, reform the system that gives the dalatrass supreme authority in their society. Though their importance is paramount for the Salarian race due to how female Salarians are conceived, they grew with the attitude that everybody should serve their will. It's like a whole race built on feudal principles. And Jonis was trying to tell Valern that if he chose to take an unorthodox stance, the reformist part of the Salarian military will be with him. _If_ is the key word here.

"Pirates are pirates. Outside of the law. Torfan neutral territory. No justifiable repercussion from the Salarian Union in the Council," Valern replied. He too had taken a side.

" _Dalatrass Linron will not be pleased,"_ the other man was quick to point out. _"Will still impose sanctions with the Asari."_

"Will have no effect on Humans and will only push the Turians at them. Risk of losing position high. Recent conference not pleasant either. Unpleasant situation," he said. "What of the investigation on the Citadel? News to report?"

Jonis tilted his head. _"Turians obviously active. Team I delegated to monitor events has not been approached by their agents."_

' _Why would they?'_ Valern asked himself. _'Trust between the Hierarchy and us is at its lowest since Hortenraka's death. I wouldn't instruct my agents to possibly risk themselves so conveniently if I were Fedorian.'_

"Even if SPECTRE Jondum Bau was approached, he wouldn't have any significant participation, merely something that would keep him away from the important matters. A shame the Primarch won't trust us. But understandable," he said. "He can't hide anymore, though."

" _Why not?"_ Jonis inquired.

"Asari suspect something is going on, public suspects something is going on. Too many shootings in the wards," Valern said. "Too much attention. Even blood samples that lead to a Hierarchy Intelligence agent."

Jonis seemed thoughtful as he spoke next. _"Most concerning that they've lost a man. They must move quickly. They lost initiative. On the back foot now. Will tell my team to stand by for intervention."_

"I will do what I can here to keep the situation from escalating more than an acceptable threshold. Can't risk other… entities from taking advantage of such rupture in the heart of the Citadel," the Salarian councilor voiced his thoughts referring to the Alliance and Quarians. "Confident the Asari will try to take advantage and further alienate Fedorian in favor of Sparatus."

They did in the past with Primarch Santis Tyraeus and his successor, Primarch Callatis Hortenraka. But back then it was no alien power outside the Citadel's influence that could take advantage of the situation. The Union came again very close to striking the Turians in a preemptive attack. Had the military commanders not stopped the politruks within the military, a massive war would have been sparked. The matriarchs like Tevos might think Fedorian is nothing but a passing of time, that they can push him so much away that he'll fall and somebody more malleable will replace him. Well, nowadays they'd just push him into the arms of the Humans. If the Humans and Turians seal a political and military alliance, they'd simply overshadow the Citadel combined militaries. Even alone the Hierarchy is on par with the entire galactic military if you don't count the Humans and the Batarian conscripts. The Hegemony has never banned mandatory military service for a limited time for some a part of their population. Not the whole population, only those echelons of society least suspected to cause trouble to the state. Training possible future rebels was an inconvenience. Valern cannot allow the rupture happen. He's a patriot and he must protect his species both from outside threats and from internal threats.

" _Councilor Sparatus… much cause for concern…"_ Jonis whispered. _"Do what you can. My soldiers are at your orders for the time being. Use them if needed."_

"Hopefully, not. Realistically, yes. Must move with care. Take care, Commander. I'll await further updates on anything you have. Must prepare for the meeting on Torfan," Valern said, his mind considering how much and when should he order the STG team to move against.

" _A good day, Councilor Valern,"_ Jonis wished him before the call ended. Valern disengaged shortly after the encryption protocols and anti surveillance device he had on his person. _'Interesting times…'_ he thought.

Little did he know that in Chinese culture, to wish for somebody to live in interesting times is a curse. Valern was making his way his way to the sofa he's so fond of. He could use a good rest until Linron met with the other high profile dalatrasses to take a decision and call him. Then, as usual, a Council meeting to communicate the information to the other two.

* * *

 **Reach, Bastion**

 **Intelligence Command HQ**

 **Director Harper's office**

Harper finished reading the document he was forwarded by his subordinates from the Alliance Embassy. Previously, he'd read the report compiled by the agents on Arcturus Station. Further reports had been dispatched by Miranda and Brooks from Cerberus. Brooks has expanded the AIC network to a satisfactory extent. The AIC can collect data independently and can also act aggressively on that data if need be and have the means to mitigate the fallout.

The info from the Batarians was most peculiar. If it wasn't corroborated by what the Turians told the Alliance, Harper would simply tell Montgomery that it was a set up. It could still be a set up, one concocted by the High Hegemon and the Primarch of Palaven. But, given the Hegemony's strategic losses in the very recent past, it was extremely unlikely that they'd concoct it together. No, this was two separate sources who've been at odds, both pointing in the same direction: towards the Asari.

Harper sighed. He had done well to prepare for such possibilities. His phone rang. The one he kept on his desk. The one that every AIC Director never took off the desk. Only a few people could ever call this number. He knew who it was now. Harper reached out and answered.

"Yes?"

" _Director, what have you found out?"_ Montgomery's tired voice spoke from the other end. Harper knew the old man hadn't slept well for the past days. With Terra Firma trying to remove him from office by constitutional means, with millions protesting against him for the alien incidents that were Shanxi (twice now) and Mindoir, and for approving Operation ILLIUM FREEDOM. Moreover, together with Anita Goyle and Dominic Osoba, Montgomery had been busy dealing with the alien governments on the political level. This, coupled with other concerns and a lack of proper sleep only sapped his energy.

"It's not pleasant, mister president. We have a much more complicated situation on our hands," Harper said as he looked over the resume he compiled for the politicians.

" _Just give me the news, Jack,"_ Montgomery said. He hadn't called Harper on his personal name ever before. Given, they never had to deal with a crisis like this. Not even when he was the subordinate and successor of Director Bourne. _"The days are only getting longer. Don't drag the talks in that sense."_

Harper parted his lips, but no words came out. He breathed in and exhaled slowly. He knew that what he's about to say will severely shift the external politics of the Systems Alliance. "The Asari are behind it. The leading elite of matriarchs in particular."

He heard Montgomery's long sigh from the other end. Harper could feel his frustration and he could swear that Montgomery was shaking his head right now. _"Give me a brief rundown on phone. I'll read the details after you send the documents,"_ he instructed him.

"What Quentius and Vakarian told our embassy staff checks out. And their information corroborates the information from the Batarians. It's further confirmed by our own intelligence. One of the Shadow Broker's agents, a Batarian underworld leader on the Citadel codenamed Fist, seemingly used Batarian Hegemony codes to transmit orders to the Hegemony loyal pirates in the Nemean Abyss," Harper began his explanation. "But an important detail is that the Hegemony External Forces communication structure was compromised and this is how the Asari Republics passed the orders to the pirates. I believe the message from the Citadel was just to make it look like the Batarians were sloppy, to simply incriminate them further. And this Fist persona being an affiliated of the Shadow Broker as well would have also made it look like the Broker was also against us. A move to pit us against both the Batarians and the Broker."

" _Godless cunts!"_ the old man cursed. _"How the hell could this Fist guy that's apparently a Hegemony asset on the Citadel use his codes?"_

"Mister president, I've never said he's a Hegemony asset," Harper was quick to point out.

" _Right, I'm sorry. How would he then have Hegemony codes and know to use them?"_

"We only have theories ranging from simply the fact that the Broker got a hold of them, or Fist got a hold of them somehow, to a Hegemony official having visited the Consort and she literally sucked the information from his mind," Harper stated. He knew how strange the most complicated theory sounded, almost felt like he'd wear a tinfoil hat. But it was a plausible theory if one considered the wider picture that are the Asari Republics.

" _Pardon me, Director, but I thought you said that the most luxury whore in this galaxy is also a spy,"_ Montgomery bitterly laughed at it.

"We can't eliminate the possibility, sir. The Consort, Sha'ira by her name, is only selecting top clientele. And they have to wait weeks before seeing her. The more common folk have to wait up to six months if they wish to see the Consort. She's known to provide both pleasure and counseling services for hefty sums. High profile people seek her services from time to time. And we both know the… mind meld thing the Asari have going. She doesn't even need that to pull your tongue for information, she's a matriarch and skilled with words. Just imagine the advantage she'd give the Republics if she was to be an intelligence agent of theirs, or even to report regularly to the Republics on relevant information discovered. Our attaché on the Citadel, General Ryder, recommended to classify her as a Class Alpha threat for information breach," Harper explained.

The president was silent for a second as he considered it. _"Include her on the list of people to be avoided according to the Law of Humanity's Safeguarding,"_ his superior instructed.

The Law of Humanity's Safeguarding is a set of laws passed by the Alliance immediately after the Insurrection in order to control vital information or any kind of information that could threaten Humanity in face of aliens. This includes navigation charts to Human occupied planets, surrender of Alliance technologies classified as vital, disclosure of protocols, contingencies, or any kind of information that can cause harm to Earth's children if leaked to unauthorized recipients. The Hackett-Anderson Protocol was included as an extension of this set of laws in the military (Navy primarily).

" _Continue,"_ Montgomery said.

"This is further corroborated by the slander in the press. They've laid down the basis for portraying us as the brutes here for some time through almost the whole press. Right now, the Asari press only points at us and at Torfan and Illium. The latter only played to their advantage if you can call it that. Mister president, it was all with premeditation on behalf of the Asari leading elites," he concluded. "They've used us to destroy the Hegemony's deniable assets, to attempt to instigate a conflict between us that could help overthrow the current government as pointed out by the Turians, put political and social pressure on Primarch Fedorian knowing that he won't be into much cooperation with the Citadel on the topic of tensions in the Skyllian Verge, and they also occupy Anhur – the Hegemony's strategic stronghold on the other side of the galaxy. All details will be annexed to the resume."

Harper put the resume aside and waited for Montgomery's comments. They came. _"We have people starting to move out into the galaxy, Director. Already 15,000 have left to find their fortunes or to found their own colonies on who knows where."_

"More will leave," Harper stated. "It's in the nature of the Human race to spread out and seek better."

" _With Mindoir's mass relay open… the Avolantis System has just turned into another chokepoint. It'll be the gate of the exodus to the Attican Traverse, the great wild west of this galaxy. I can see hundreds of thousand of people leaving to settle the region because of how much they disagree with the state, found their own colonies and governments…"_

"We can't allow that," Harper said in an instant.

" _I wouldn't expect of you to not reach the same conclusion,"_ Montgomery said pleased.

Basically, if multiple Human governments were to rise up in the Traverse, it would turn into a massive weak spot for the Alliance. The space rich in untapped resources can offer a massive boost to the development of any polity who is exploiting them. And multiple Human polities separated from the Alliance with that good an establishment, polities whose populace already has xenophobic tendencies, who have a bone to pick with the Alliance… that will only result in conflict between Humans and other Humans. And between Humans and aliens. Nasty conflicts.

"Too much is at risk to play that game. We've avoided our own version of the Unification War. If they go by their own and grow too much outside an overarching jurisdiction, it will be the Alliance version of the Turians' Unification War. "

" _I have ideas on how to deal with such a scenario, but I don't like them,"_ Montgomery confessed.

"Cleanest solution I can think of is to let them do it. It will get them in conflict with the various mercenary outfits, pirate bands or warlords in the Traverse relatively early on. The Alliance military can use it as an excuse to move in to protect the Human colonists and assert influence, maneuver in such way that they will fall under the greater jurisdiction and authority of Earth," Harper suggested.

" _Never been a fan of such plans,"_ the president confessed.

"It is necessary for the greater good, mister president," Harper was quick to point out.

For his part, Montgomery held his silence for a few seconds. Most likely contemplating. _"There's a saying, Director: the road to hell is paved with good intentions."_

' _Indeed,'_ Harper reasoned. "This is the difference between people like me and people like you, mister president. I am willing to go far for Humanity's greater good. I have met and had to eliminate smaller level politicians who were just like me, but they were doing it for more selfish agendas. I've seen colonial governors who were stepping on the bones of their own people for an extra contract, for more power, for their loved ones…"

" _And? What happened to them?"_ Montgomery inquired.

"We had to get rid of them," Harper put it in a very simple manner.

" _You telling me Intelligence Command actively eliminated politicians?"_ Montgomery inquired. _"That's a very dangerous open statement from someone like you."_

"Director Bourne was much more active in conserving the Alliance than anyone would have thought. We've cut many corners at his orders. We've broken laws. We covered up our steps. But we only acted in our species' interest. Not in the interest of a group of people," Harper clarified. "And I must stress the fact that death was not on our list of methods. We just made sure they could never do what they did. And dug up enough dirt on them that we buried them under it."

' _Basically prison for most of their lives,_ ' Montgomery deduced. _"And? Are you keen to continue Nathan Bourne's legacy?"_ the highest ranking person in the Alliance asked with a careful tone.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions, mister president. I take orders from you, and, above all else, I've taken an oath to protect Humanity," Harper replied almost like a machine.

" _We are fortunate to have people like you in such positions, Director of Alliance Intelligence Command Jack Harper,"_ Montgomery spoke in such a way that told Harper to proceed with great care. _"Send the report, Director. And we will decide on a course of action for the current events."_

"Of course. Though, if I may recommend something," Harper stated and waited for a response.

" _What would that be?"_ Montgomery asked.

"The Asari used us. With one hand, we gave them Anhur, unknowingly at the expense of innocent lives. Why should we not take it with the other hand?" he asked. "We can send them chasing shadows and ghosts to keep them preoccupied while making their stay on Anhur a living hell. A message must be sent, after all."

" _We will take it into consideration,"_ the president replied and hanged up. Montgomery was not about to give up that easily. At the very least, he will come with a plan and put it in motion.

Harper put the phone on the resting spot on the desk. No doubt Montgomery will now seek to put the AIC under the watchful eye of the state after Harper let out on what they used to practice. But he also wanted to convey a message with the small story telling. He wanted to let Montgomery know that he is also under the eyes of the AIC, not just the masses. Additionally, Udina will be under the same watchful gaze if, after the referendum, the people vote to remove Montgomery from the seat of president.

Harper had no illusions – it was Udina who will take the spot after Montgomery if the incumbent is voted out of office. The process was pretty straightforward. Since the Alliance is scheduled to commence the referendum procedures on 1st March 2181, Montgomery will no longer be the acting president. That spot will go to Dominic Osoba **[2]** , current President of the Systems Alliance Parliament, which makes him the 2nd person of interest in the state. He will be the interim president until the conclusion of the referendum on April 15th. Depending on the outcome, the Alliance will prepare for a presidential election on June 30th or Montgomery will resume his office.

If Montgomery fails to gather the trust of the masses, the Federal Party's best option to throw into the presidential fray is Dominic Osoba. Terra Firma, the second largest and most influential political party in Alliance space, will be throwing the one and only Donnel Udina. The smaller parties will do their best to get in the presidential race as well, though they will have to form an alliance of sorts if they want to have feasible chances of winning votes. These smaller, but nevertheless important parties are names like the National Advancement Party, Conservative Union, Party of Social Democrats, and the Industrial and Technological Movement.

The alignment of each party can be gouged from its name: the Federal Party is a very centric party, Terra Firma is a right leaning party, the National Advancement Party is another centric party with authoritarian leanings, the Conservative Union is a more libertarian group with right wing inclinations, the Social Democrats are leftist libertarians while the Industrial and Technological Movement is mostly a group with the ideal of a technocracy in mind.

Harper reserved a minute to consider how it might evolve. The conservatives might side with Terra Firma in the elections. The nationalists could swing either way or swing no way and lead the nationalist – democrat – technocrat coalition that will support a candidate of their choosing. Terra Firma in its current incarnation is not a suitable group of people to continue the preparations against the coming war of survival the AIC knew would be here in the near future. Evidence pointed that way. Udina, as the chairman of the party, has great influence within it and, being a xenophobe, will not be pleased to entertain ideas of collaboration with the aliens to prepare a common front.

No, Harper could not take that risk with a clean conscience. Montgomery, Osoba, or even Goyle were the more open minded politicians that could work in that sense. Montgomery and Goyle were already doing it. But Montgomery's fatal flaw was his desire to uphold what he called 'the governance of the principle'. A philosophy that could lead to pointless complications just because one wanted to do the right thing. _'The road to hell is indeed paved with good intentions,'_ Harper concluded. Out of the remaining parties, the only possible candidate he could think of is Ariake Asahi, the eldest daughter of Ariake Kazuki – the founder of the Ariake Technologies enterprise. The daughter had little interest in running the company and was more interested in science and politics. She's a rather popular university teacher who joined the Industrial and Technological Movement.

Harper scratched his nose for a moment as his pondering ended. In that moment, he made a decision. A very important and controversial decision: dig up dirt on Udina.

* * *

 **Earth, Brussels**

 **Alliance Parliament, President's Office**

"What did the Director say?" Osoba asked Montgomery as he closed the call and put the phone to rest on the table with the water bottle and coffee cups.

"Some… interesting things. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Montgomery answered. "Now is not the right moment."

"Did he confirm or did he deny the hypothesis?"

Montgomery sunk in the leather of his seat. He rubbed his forehead, the stress taking its toll on him. "He's convinced it was the Asari behind everything. They're the masterminds."

Osoba lets out a long sigh in reaction. "This complicates things."

"Very much so," Montgomery agreed. They sat in silence for a minute.

"How do we go about this? Do we confront them openly?" Osoba asked. "It would also help to let the people know about this. Maybe even use Averescu to gather popular sympathy so we don't lose the referendum."

Montgomery looked up to Osoba. "Averescu? Have you even seen the recording from Battlespace!? What he told that priest!?" he inquired with a hint of incredulousness in his voice. "He had every goddamn prisoner killed! Even the separatists. Think of the message that would send!"

"You personally wanted to have him on this operation. He wrote the message we all wanted to send to the galaxy. You especially."

"I didn't think he'd go that far as to kill every bloody pirate! That turned into ammo for the Asari to bash us in public," Montgomery stated.

"I know. But he didn't act outside the law and the people approve of his actions."

"Just because the people approve of it doesn't make it right!" the president reasoned.

"We need those votes! You shouldn't have influenced Fleet Admiral Hackett to send him. You knew his reputation," Osoba pointed out. "Right now there's 100 million people calling for your resignation in streets," he was pointing with his finger towards the door as he presented the situation, "all across Alliance space. Shanxi is mostly a Chinese colony and, in case you forgot, there are 2.5 billion Chinese out there in the galaxy! That's some heavy numbers on Udina's side!"

Montgomery sunk back in his chair, his eyes fixated on Osoba's grey eyes. "And you want me to use a… moral crime to my advantage? Have we stooped that low as a political party?"

"Mister president," Osoba put some weight behind the title of his interlocutor, "if we don't win this referendum we have slim chances of winning the next elections, both parliamentary and presidential elections. You know that. We have a plan for the Alliance. I got you all the budget you needed for the projects in your previous term. Udina will undo everything! He will isolate us on the galactic stage and we will be out of touch with what's out there. This guy is a xenophobe and it will set us back by six years if Terra Firma gets the Parliament, Government and the Presidency. So I don't care if you have to resort to populist maneuvers to raise your standing in the polls. Do it! You will go out there, you will praise the Rear Admiral and all the soldiers for their bravery and for bringing well deserved justice to outlaws who dare strike at us, and, after all this, you will condemn the Asari Republics!"

Montgomery's eyes widened at Osoba's suggestion. His eyes were asking _'Are you mad?'_. But his mind agreed with Osoba. "Shifting blame from the Batarians to the Asari? Udina will use this against us."

"The difference between you and Udina is that the latter is spewing propaganda with no facts while you have the AIC's findings behind your words," Osoba clarified. "Present the facts that can be disclosed in a press conference. Ambassador Goyle will also present them in a public Council session and denounce the Republics for instigating tensions between Humanity and the Batarians."

"And how do you propose we go do it? Tevos will demand proof!"

"Then have Harper prepare that proof."

"We have no proof! It's-" he stopped suddenly. "We will have, actually, irrefutable proof. But we need to wait."

"What more irrefutable proof? We have testimonies from Intelligence agents who've infiltrated the Blue Suns. We have interrogation recordings, they spilled their beans! The Blue Suns admitted to foreign Asari and Salarian aid," Osoba stated.

A sad smile flickered on Montgomery's face. "You will have to wait to see it. When it happens, the guilty ones will come asking for help. That, or start shouting like children."

"Today is 26th of February," Osoba pointed out. "This proof better come soon. We don't have enough time."

* * *

 **Citadel space, Asari Republics**

 **Aphelit System**

The Kul class freighter sailed through the void. It just dropped out of FTL and was approaching the Asari colony of Ilsia – a colony at the heart of Citadel space, in relative close proximity of the Citadel and close to the Hierarchy – Republics border. On the cargo manifest, they were shipping frozen foods. In reality, they were also shipping clandestine cargo. Not that it mattered now to the crew, they only required the papers to pass through Shanxi and Relay 314. They carried the FTL drive they were 'gifted' by the Blue Suns for the aid they received from the aliens.

The ship was to unload the fruits first for the market. The FTL drive was to be unloaded much later and sent to a research institute to be studied and reverse engineered. The ship approached the orbital station that served as a port for civilian and merchant ships. Nobody thought anything of the freighter and nobody expect anything to happen at this small colony that's home to 70 million people.

At 150,000 kilometers from the station, the unthinkable happened. The ship suddenly disappeared from existence. Almost at the same instant – instantaneous for the organic mind, an atom's revolution for the Universe – it was replaced by a flash of light so bright that it will look something like a supernova to distant stars, something that eclipses Aphelit – the very star itself. To the aliens living on the planet, it very well looked like the Big Bang was happening again. The FTL drive was actually the largest, most destructive weapon of mass destruction devised in known galactic history.

At first, the nuclear ball was hundreds of meters in diameter. In seconds, enhanced by the secondary antimatter payload, the nuclear fireball expanded across the void at an alarming rate. An electromagnetic wave hit the station and the colony. It was so powerful that literally all unshielded electronics were fried worldwide. Even insulated circuitry was affected by the monstrous amounts of electromagnetic energy carried. The EMP wave that hit the atmosphere of Ilsia was intensified by the atmosphere, resulting in much more damaging developments. The gamma radiations ionized the air, thus creating a secondary electromagnetic pulse as atoms of air first lose their electrons and then regain them. Everything in the system was rendered blind.

The effects on life on the planet were devastating. Due to the proximity to the planet and intensity, the gamma ray burst from the detonation of a NOVA bomb hit the colony of Ilsia with full force. The residents of both the planet and space stations or crews of starships in the system and anything nearby for a few light days received lethal doses of gamma radiation. It would take the establishment of a quarantine bubble that's expanding outwardly. The only safe place was inside the ever expanding bubble. Alliance scientists who have designed the NOVA estimate its lethal radius to 5LY, with observable effects on any ecosystem up to 20LY away from the location of detonation.

Within tens of minutes, in excess of 70,000,000 alien individuals began to manifest the tell tale signs of acute irradiation. The doses of radiation received by their bodies are orders of magnitude above anything acceptable. Skin burns were a major issue, people were falling in the streets from headaches and fever. Millions more had their nervous systems failing. The first fatalities had been registered barely 6 hours after the detonation of the NOVA bomb.

Ships were left without crews as they continued to sail through the vast expanse of the cosmos, going on whatever bearing they were on at the moment their crews died. Dozens of ships crashed on Ilsia or other celestial bodies in the star system. Some stayed at dock. And there were also those ships who kept traveling until they left the star system at sublight speed. These ships would be discovered one at a time for centuries by enthusiasts of what will become known as the Ilsia Disaster. The salvagers and explorers will find severely radiated vessels whose crews had died years ago. And many of those salvagers will, in time, develop symptoms associated with exposure to radiation. For it wasn't only the people who had been irradiated.

Everything in the star system received huge doses of radiation from the detonation. The entire surface of Ilsia had been rendered inhospitable, all fauna and flora killed. Cities became piles of radioactive metal, all too real death traps for anyone foolish enough to venture inside without top of the line protection gear. And even that was not sufficient as it still carried doses of radiation back, so much radiation that decontamination procedures more often than not were not sufficient.

In fewer than 36 hours… everything in the Aphelit System was dead. 70,000,000 people had been killed by the detonation of a NOVA bomb.

Harper had seen a door open. A shady hand extended from the dark room. Harper wanted to know who was inside that room. He only knew that they were not up to any good in regards to Humanity. The hand was waiting for something. Harper took out a grenade, pulled the pin out and put it in the hand's palm. The fingers closed around the grenade as the hand retracted into the dark room and the door closed. Harper waited. An explosion was heard inside. Harper was now waiting to see who would come out of that dark room with injuries.

* * *

" _We knew the world would not be the same… Two people laughed… two people cried… most people were silent… I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad Gita. Vishnu is trying to persuade the prince that he should do his duty. And, to impress him, he takes on his multi armed form and says:_ _«_ _Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds._ _»_

 _I suppose we all thought that one way or another."_

 _(_ _ **Julius Robert Oppenheimer**_ _, one of those credited as the "father of the atomic bomb", commenting on the Trinity test years later on television)_ **[3]**

* * *

 **[1]** This move, you will see, has basis in history. To be precise, I am adopting a tactic used by Germany on Russia in World War One. That's already a huge spoiler I just gave you if you know your history, combined with other excerpts from future in-story interviews or publications. In fact, I'd wager to say 90% of the politics you see in my story are extensively inspired from real life, present and history. This, fellow readers, is how our world turns. Same principles.

 **[2]** In canon Mass Effect, we get to see Dominic Osoba as the Human ambassador on the Citadel. As Udina becomes the councilor, somebody has to occupy the post of ambassador. You might remember him in ME3 as the guy looking for his son, Bilal, who was killed in the line of duty in a Cerberus attack on Benning in 2186. After Udina's coup, he is appointed interim councilor to represent the Alliance.

 **[3]** In my opinion, this is one of the most insightful words I've heard come from a Human being. It speaks of both the horrors and beauty that is Homo Sapiens Sapiens. And of our capabilities. For the original, I recommend you watch on YouTube the video named: J. Robert Oppenheimer: "I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds."

* * *

 **NOTE2:** So, the pieces are continuously moving on the table. The focus of this chapter, as hinted by its name, was on Humanity and the Alliance. And? What do you think of the supposedly FTL drive the "Blue Suns" (actually AIC agents) gave the Council? Let me know through feedback.

 **NOTE3:** Next chapter I will strive to post ILLIUM FREEDOM with some maps of my story's geography of the galaxy and of the focus of Operation ILLIUM FREEDOM. Apologies! I hope this chapter makes it up somewhat.

 **NOTE4:** Updated by fixing the date of the referendum from 2018 to 2181 and the terminology from solar system to star system [2018-10-02 13:29 GMT+2]

* * *

 **A STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Apollonir**


	27. Ch 27 - Operation ILLIUM FREEDOM I

**NOTE1:** The events of this chapter are happening in the past. To be more precise, between chapters 24 and 25.

 **NOTE2:** I know this chapter is not up to expectations. I kept re-writing parts of it quite a lot. And, instead of falling victim to writer's block, I decided to publish what I have so far as the first part of Illium Freedom. The next part should conclude it, but I warn you that it will be released between other chapters that are taking the plot forward. I apologize for this major inconvenience. It's the best deal I can offer you. I hope you will find this chapter somewhat entertaining.

 **NOTE3:** Find a map related to this chapter's action scenes at the following link (remove spaces): imgur vqTlP84

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Operation ILLIUM FREEDOM I**

* * *

" _If Operation ILLIUM FREEDOM and Operation PAYBACK was not a wake up call for the galaxy – for the Asari Matriarchy and the Salarian Dalatrass leadership – I don't know what was. When the Terminus – Collector alliance attacked in the Traverse? No, of course not. Maybe the Reaper invasion? That ought to open their eyes. But what am I saying? They denied even that, thinking they still had an ace up their sleeve, as a Human saying goes around. They did not realize it the first time, they did not realize it the second time around, neither did they realize it when the sky came crashing down. Tevos and the Armali Council, or what is left of it today, are still in denial of reality. Their world views were shattered and they are clinging on to the past. A coping mechanism that did them no favor."_

 _(_ _ **Atelas Razea**_ _, former Admiral of Unified Fleet Command, General of the Galactic Foreign Legion, current military dictator of the United Asari Republics,_ _ **Interbellum: Politics of the Galaxy**_ _)_

* * *

" _Illium saw the Helljumpers introduced to the galaxy. The insertion of troops from orbit into a theater of operations on a large scale in a very short timeframe opened whole new scenarios the Citadel had to effectively counter somehow. The Hierarchy had its rocketeer troops and they extended upon them to enable direct limited suborbital insertion. The Asari Unified Fleet Command started to work on an orbital insertion pod for their elite commandos. The pod was designed to put the commando in atmosphere, but not to survive contact with the soil. The user had to jump out of the pod and perform a biotic airdrop from a certain height. […]_

 _If Illium was not it, I am sure the most exemplary large scale airborne operation that cemented this concept in the minds of every non-Human military leader was at Nova America, when the 1_ _st_ _Legionary Division was dropped in. The resounding strategic victory they gained surprised even Primarch Fedorian and Fleet Admiral Coronati, who had been against the idea and preferred more traditional strategies. […]_

 _It is safe to say that orbital paratroopers, or Helljumpers as they are called in the Alliance military, were instrumental in the Reaper War where they have turned the tide of battles. Had it not been for them, we might very well have lost the war, or… survive it at significantly greater costs. I cannot think of a better name for them._

 _(_ _ **Planus Photius**_ _, historian and director of Palaven Military History Museum, for the documentary_ _ **Airborne – From Crete to Nova America: a comprehensive overview on the Alliance's paratrooper and airmobile formations prior to the Reaper War**_ _)_

* * *

 **Operation ILLIUM FREEDOM: T – 3H 0M**

 **Crescent Nebula, Tasale System**

 **Drifting in space,** _ **SSV Normandy**_

 _Normandy_ was drifting in space. Drifting might not be the right word. The ship shut down its engines to minimize the risk of detection and is simply sailing under her inertia, using Illium's gravity well to make loops around her at a distance of some 400,000 kilometers. The ship was waiting for orders while the sensors kept a vigilant eye on the ships present. She and three other stealth warships. There were four Alliance ships present: the _Normandy_ , _Blackreach_ , _Northwind_ and _Wraith_.

Shepard watched the distant planet and thought of home. He'd seen Reach like this from Reach Station Gamma – a Marine Corps and Navy anchorage from where troops are loaded into ships for long journeys or ships dock for quick refits and resupply. Or Earth from the surface of Luna. The Corps has training programs for low gravity environments on Earth's moon. Luna is one of the first and most developed artificial habitat colonies. Its surface sports multiple covered structures for people, mining outposts, military shooting ranges and training facilities. The sites of the lunar missions have been transformed into museums and, unfortunately, are not so much of a tourist attraction these days. Though the Alliance was working at centralizing the species' cultural and technological heritage in a museum of enormous scale – The Museum of Humanity.

A world so far away from home. A world only a few Humans have set foot on as they sought their fortune outside Alliance space. A world bristling with completely alien life forms. A year ago he was preparing to embark on this ship to see if such places existed. Now he was thrust right in the middle of interstellar politics and conflicts. As a consequence, he will have to lead a group of Special Forces if the politicians give the order. A group of company size.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" familiar voice of Ashley sked from behind.

"It is," Shepard answered.

Another pair of boots beside Ashley's could be heard entering through the door that was left open. "Reminds me of Hermes Station in orbit over Earth. You can see the continents every two and a half hours from its waiting rooms," Alex chimed in. "Though it is far closer to the planet."

For a brief moment, Shepard's eyes didn't see Illium, but flashes of Humanity's Blue Jewel. He returned to reality, focusing again on the matter at hand. "We'll soon have to assault it," Shepard grimly concluded.

He focused his thoughts on the person that was least familiar to him before assignment to the _Normandy_. When Shepard had seen her file, he could not help but be bugged about one thing – that she seemingly had eyesight issues without treatment. He had even approached Anderson on the subject. He remembered their conversation.

" _Captain… do you have a moment?" he asked of Anderson as he entered his private cabin._

 _Anderson looked up at him from his desk. Shepard noticed that he was painting a space ship model – an Alexander the Great class ship model if he remembered the old class's design. "Jonathan, what can I do for you?"_

" _Anderson," Shepard's voice turned like steel, "be honest with me. Why is Sergeant Major Wyatt on my team? In the N7 Special Forces to start with if in her own file it says she's got eyesight problems?"_

 _Anderson sighed as he put away the small brush and the paint. He placed the warship model on its support to dry. "Tell me, son… have you noticed how some of those that have joined the N7 Program have dropped out? From causes like injuries during training, or accidents?" Shepard nodded in slow motion after a moment of thought. "Well, let me clarify it to you and you don't go spreading the word. Understood?"_

" _Understood, sir," Shepard complied with the unspoken order._

" _Do you know why I joined the Navy? Why I left the Corps?" Anderson inquired. Shepard shook his head to convene the negative answer. "You know what N7 augmentations are, you went through the process. But not everybody reacts positively to them. The body might reject them, or an unforeseen or undiscovered condition reacts poorly in contact with the chemicals. Hell, I could not even train new recruits, Shepard. That's how hard it hit me."_

" _What happened to you, Anderson?" Shepard inquired._

 _Anderson's eyes betrayed sadness and regret as he remembered everything. "At first, nothing was wrong with me. I was in the first batch of N7s, Shepard. I graduated the program with honors. But… it hit me later. The augmentations are a double edged blade. With one hand, they give you enhanced abilities, while they can take so much from you with the other hand."_

" _What happened?" Shepard pressed._

" _I can't be a Marine anymore," Anderson admitted, his voice forlorn. "My body can't sustain extended effort or my heart will stop if I overwork myself. I get tired quickly if I'm physically burdening myself. I almost died of a stroke when I was diagnosed. The augmentation for enhanced blood stream, denser muscle tissue and overall stamina did this to me. But I do it for more than one hour and I'll collapse from exhaustion."_

" _Are there no treatments for this?" Shepard inquired._

" _Not when I joined the Navy. The doctor wrote me off after a fateful mission… I bet those spooks had something to do with it…" he trailed off, mumbling to himself the last part._

 _Shepard stood there, his eyes on Anderson's ship model. He didn't know what to say other than what Anderson must have heard many times before. "I'm sorry you've had to go through that, Anderson."_

" _Yeah… that makes two of us" Anderson agreed, his mouth dry as a desert. He returned his attention to painting the ship model. "Sergeant Major Wyatt's body rejected the ocular augmentations and ended up damaging her eyes. I don't know why the Corps didn't include this to her file you've received, you should've been told under oath of secrecy as the commanding officer. What we do to our N7s can get the Corps in major trouble, the kind that turns the military upside down if it gets out to the public. Yes, she has some eye damage, but she was treated for it. Her file is bollocks so that nobody starts asking questions."_

" _A person with eyesight issues in the Special Forces? That ought to pique the interest of people," Shepard was quick to point out. "Especially if assigned to front line duty. They could have chosen something else as cover up. Somebody nosy enough can smell the cover up from a mile away."_

" _She might as well be one of the best hand to hand fighters of the last years' promotions of the N7 Program. And her engineering skills are very good. I know how this looks, but she received multiple commendations from her instructors to continue on front line duty with treatment. I've selected her myself after watching her. Plus… it would have meant to falsify most of her past medical dossier if we went with another cover story. She was already registered for the treatment she received. People have died due to faked medical files, treated for wrong conditions," he trailed off. "Jonathan, Fireteam Immortal has the top scoring graduates in its ranks. Marshal Ney himself has his eyes on you lot."_

" _A lot of expectations riding on our shoulders, aren't there?" Shepard said. "And you, Anderson? What do you expect?"_

 _He smiled, that fatherly figure that seemed to reassure him every time that everything will be ok gazed at him. Since Anderson was one of the best friends of John's father, the young Shepard came to see him as such to some degree. "My job is to make sure you work as a team, to guide you and evaluate you. The day will come when you will be thrown in the fray and live up to your oath as Humanity's protectors," he said._

Shepard wondered if Anderson knew something at the time and if his last statement was some sort of foreshadowing. Not that he believed in such things, but a man can wonder. Anderson's dossier had its fair share of black ink censor in it.

"You don't know that yet, Major," Ashley said as she stood by his side. He didn't register the two coming this close, lost in his thoughts. "We haven't been given the order."

Alex crossed her arms as her eyes didn't move from the planet. "We all know it won't be any other way. They won't accept it."

"Why would they not?" Ashley asked. "It's a lot of money and we'd get them off their hands. It must be a nightmare to take care for that many Quarians. They can't let their pride think in their stead."

"They won't," Shepard said. "Trust me, they won't. Haven't you seen how they carried themselves during the negotiations with the president after the war?" he inquired. Ashley's silence was her answer. "They are too much like us."

"Or too used to having their way every time."

They stood there, watching the alien stars against the infinite darkness. Every single star was billions or millions of years old. They've seen eons pass by without even feeling it. They've seen civilizations rise and fall without even knowing it. For the average person, they are the eternal specks of light who dot the night sky. They've aided sailors in traversing both the seas and the interstellar vastness.

They watched the dust and gas clouds light years away, shrouding this cluster of stars. They who give birth to new stars, worlds, and eventually new life, veiled in the protective shroud of the nebula. It was the clouds of the Crescent Nebula.

And they watched the tiny dots of light that move at constant speed to and from the planet. Aliens going about their daily lives in this expanse known as the galaxy. Beings who up until recently had no knowledge that Humans even existed, now engaging in different relations with them. Civilizations who were so far away from each other, yet closer than they ever imagined with the advent of faster than light travel.

"I thought it was just us, you know?" Alex broke the silence. "But it's everyone else. Intelligent life is always in conflict. Some sort of conflict."

"Hm?" Ashley turned to look at her.

"We all dreamed or were told that once we meet aliens we'd become better. Join a galactic society, a better world," she continued. "Yet here we are. Perhaps that's why the other species we've found evidence of are no longer with us. Perhaps intelligent life grows too intelligent and violent that it self destructs. And not just our galaxy. But everywhere."

"That's a frightening thought…" Shepard commented with a low voice. "Perhaps intelligent life truly treads on the fine line between genius and madness. But now… now's our time to try to break through. We can pull through. We've always pulled through."

"I'm sure many other races thought the same thing about themselves," Ashley stated.

"The infinite cycle of this Universe…" Alex engaged in a monologue, "just like stars are born and grow old, so do we. And just how they die… so will we. I just hope it won't be a supernova. Or anytime soon. We're the Universe experiencing itself. Every single one of us. Just like it has the means to wreak utter destruction, so do we," she referenced the Alliance developed weapons of mass destruction.

"Are you always this deep, Sergeant Major?" Shepard inquired.

"Only when you let me gaze out the window," she answered.

"Fly envious time…" Ashley mused, remembering why she and Alex came looking for Shepard. "Everybody is gathered in the hangar for the briefing. They're waiting for you, Major."

Shepard pulled his hands from the pockets of his pants and loudly inhaled air. "Let's go. Last briefing before the mess." They made quick steps and headed for the hangar deck where the rest were.

* * *

 **Crescent Nebula, Tasale System**

 _ **SSV Normandy**_ **, Hangar deck**

They entered the hangar deck through the primary staircase of the ship. The whole hangar deck was bustling with activity. Men in uniforms and combat gear arranged neatly by the walls so they are not in the way. Shepard glanced sideways at the gear of the Fallschirmjäger – armor, weapons, parachute and orbital entry equipment was arranged in an orderly manner. Alex and Ashley separated from him and joined the ranks of the rest of their teammates and of the Fallschirmjäger.

Shepard made his way to the crates they piled up as an improvised stage for him to give his final briefing. The men were coming in front of the stage and were sitting down so everybody has a clear line of sight. He spotted James in the very last row. Even sitting down the man towered over most of the paratroopers and Marines. Captain Reiner Steinhauser met him.

"Major," he greeted him in his not so pronounced German accent.

"Captain," Shepard returned the formal greeting. "How are your men?"

Captain Reiner smiled. "They are eager to jump, Major. Morale is as high as it will ever be. We are all ready to jump into hell and fight our way out."

Shepard nodded in satisfaction. He expected nothing less from one of Earth's elite paratroopers. Captain Reiner Steinhauser was the commanding officer of the 1st Company that's part of 1st Battalion, 26th Fallschirmjäger Regiment, 4th Airborne Special Forces Division, Systems Alliance Army Special Forces. The old national forces have been reformed and restructured into a greater military force than the national militaries. And so, as new special forces units have been created, they too have been reformed, much to the frustration of the traditionalists.

The 26th Fallschirmjäger Regiment that was normally garrisoned in the city of Saarlouis, Germany, was ordered to move out ever since the Alliance and the Quarians considered a military operation to evacuate Quarians trapped on Illium. They've been on the road ever since, with a brief stop on the colony of Aurora for a last orbital jump exercise.

While not something new, orbital insertion is still a practice that can be perfected upon. The first orbital jumps took place in the 2130s when the idea was introduced by Alliance strategists, with the first jumps into combat zones having been witnessed during the Insurrection when Japanese and Chinese airborne troops have jumped from low orbit into the deserts of Kharak. Their operations disrupted the rebel supply lines and threw their forces in disarray when headquarters were destroyed and towns occupied. Other airborne operations took place on Eternium when the Army dropped a VDV combined arms combat brigade to spearhead a Marine landing by securing a large LZ. The last major suborbital airborne operation took place in 2173 when the Alliance Army's American 101st Airborne Division assaulted rebel runaways on the isolated planet Velikaya II. Due to the hazardous character of this method of insertion of military forces into a theatre, orbital and suborbital paratroopers are also called Helljumpers. Casualty rates were very high when the tactic was first implemented and perfected. After the catastrophic first tests, Humans have been banned from testing new orbital jump equipment.

"Then let us get to it," he said before the Captain moved into the rows of the company. Shepard jumped on the crates. Silence fell on the deck as everybody looked up at him. There were almost 300 soldiers before him. "Soldiers!" he shouted. "We will jump in four hours. 1,400 Quarians' freedom depends upon us. I'm sure you're all aware of this. There are almost 300 of us here – Marines, paratroopers and Quarian Marines," he looked to the odd group that was sitting on the flank of the paratroopers. "Lieutenat Kal'Reegar is a veteran of Shanxi. His platoon's presence is vital to the success of our mission. We have Quarian Marines attached to every strike team. The people we aim to free have been cut off from reality for a long time and it is highly unlikely they even know what we are," Shepard informed them. "We don't want to be confused with Batarians and stir panic."

In theory, the plan was not too complicated. The Quarians had been located on the planet. They were working in factories mostly, outside large population centers. There were the few unfortunate to be working in cities, but they would be taken care of by smaller strike teams. They were living in specially set up quarters, communal quarters, when they were not working. That way the corporations were saving tons of money. It is cheaper to feed everyone the same cheap food and keep them crammed in small spaces than to have them live in one room apartments each.

"The first stage of the plan will consist in sending down the first strike teams for the largest concentrations of Quarians," Shepard reminded everyone. "An hour later, the naval task force that is stationed one hour away by FTL means in interstellar space will enter the Tasale System. Multiple stealth ships are already present in system with the first strike teams aboard: the _Normandy_ , _Blackreach_ , _Northwind_ and _Wraith_. _Normandy_ is the command ship and the one to initiate the hacking process. Edi and the other AIs have already infiltrated Illium's networks and power distribution servers." They had days to do it. Each stealth frigate carried additional troops in their hangar bays, up to a company in size.

"Second stage consists in actually triggering the virus that will shut down Illium's power network and, literally, fuck up their communications," Shepard stated in a jokingly manner. "Brass estimates this to last only 4 hours, 6 if we are lucky, before they restart everything and clear communications. This phase must begin as soon as we jump and break atmosphere."

The naval task force is codenamed Task Force Kuznetsov after the flagship, _SSV Kuznetsov_ – an Olympus-class carrier. Commanding officer was Admiral Radoslaw Radovid. The Quarian fleet will be delivered by _SSV Hecate_ – a Titan-class packer refitted to ferry warships or large constructs over large distance for 'hot drops' in combat immediately.

"The third stage is to hit the Quarian centers and liberate them. UT-50 Alligator transport aircraft will take them to the ships in orbit for immediate evacuation. Our job on ground is to make sure the Quarians get out safely and delay any brave attack Illium's defense forces or mercenaries might pull off," he explained.

There would be no need for many boots on the ground if Illium's corporations did not employ mercenary outfits to protect their holdings. And many made sure to keep a good eye on their precious Quarian engineers or whatever they had to protect from corporate enemies. There was also the Illium Defense Force which was a volunteer militia with decent equipment, but corporate interests had turned it into a paralyzed army. For a better comparison, one could see Illium's Defense Force as an army where every commander does as he pleases: he attacks when he wants and where he wants, and defends what he wishes and when he wishes. Or takes orders from the person that's paying him/her the most. It's more of a coalition of relatively uniformed units whose sole common interests are to make money and to make sure nobody jumps the planet's money making machines with bombs and guns.

"The fourth stage is simply extracting the groundside military forces and go at FTL to the rendezvous point. That's the wider plan of this operation. You know the details," he recounted and brought up a map showing their AO – area of operations.

The map was square shaped and covered a surface of 100 square kilometers, with an arrow pointing north. A road was stretching on a northeast-southwest direction, parallel to a river's course – Atifail River. In the middle was their target: the Quarian ghetto. Two hundred meters down the north to the northeast were the factories. A secondary road leads from the main road to the factories and the ghetto. The ghetto was flanked to the east by the main road and to the west by a small clearing followed by a forest and the river. The Atifail River itself was running down the large valley. Its western banks are sharp cliffs of an old mountain that was eroded by the elements throughout the ages.

The road itself takes a Z turn just before the ghetto, a forest standing between the road and the ghetto in the middle of the turn. To the east of the road was a series of hills dominating the valley from the center. A tall peak, Hill 410, offered the best vantage point in the area, standing at an elevation of 410 meters compared to the valley. From there, a person has eyes on the ghetto, both sides of the road, the river, and the length of the road. At least those parts of the road not hidden by trees. To the east, the hill is flanked by a clearing. Between the hill and the road are a few trees with mostly open terrain.

"As you can see on this map, this clearing," Shepard indicated to the east of the hill, "will be our LZ and evacuation point. From there, we'll move on to our objective. Chief Williams and the anti-air team will move on this hill here," Shepard pointed to a peak with the number 410 on it. "Hill 410 offers a fantastic vantage point. She will be our eyes at distance and will engage hostiles with the sniper rifle. Additionally, two more men with MANPADS will stay with her to counter any aerial enemy assets and for additional support if her position comes under attack," Shepard retold the plan of their assault. "Clear so far?"

"Yes, sir!" they replied in unison.

"The _Normandy_ will drop us from orbit. We'll jump right out of this hangar from an altitude of 400 kilometers." Hearing this, Kal'Reegar slowly shook his head. His platoon had exercised the practice five times already while preparing for this operation. But it still felt wrong to do it. "We'll be in free fall until we reach parachute deployment altitude. You've trained for this before. You're paratroopers, you know the song. For the most part, we'll be using the orbital entry gear to slow our descent."

The map turned blue where the LZ is. An arrow with the letters REC, from recon, pointed to Hill 410. Another arrow pointed from the LZ to the edge of the woods just east of the road. From there, another arrow separated to point south in the woods and the other to the wood south of the ghetto. "First and second Fallschirmjäger platoons will take positions in the woods east and west of the road to block any reinforcements from advancing and cutting us off. Nos Astra is Illium's largest city, the one with the highest strategic value. Hence the Illium Defense Force has garrisoned it with four divisions worth of troops. They will have enough time to deploy reinforcements since the nearest garrison is 50 kilometers south of our AO in the city's spaceport area."

"Realistically speaking, does HIGHCOM truly believe they will react?" Reegar asked. "The IDF is extremely slow to react to such an emergency where only select locations are targeted."

"The corporate entity with ownership over the ghetto and factories we will hit is an affiliate of Serrice Council – the largest producer and developer of biotic related enhancements," Shepard stated. "You might know that they are an Asari corporate entity with stakes and investments in Illium. This is one of their primary factories where bioamps are manufactured. You can bet everything you have that once they get word that something is up, they will send military forces to secure their factory. Aside from bioamps, this factory is also assembling mass effect field generators as components for vehicles. Serrice Council has deep pockets and this is a large production plant. We are confident that in the last stage of our mission we will come in contact with elements of the Illium Defense Force whose commanders are in the pockets of Serrice Council," he answered.

"Understood," Reegar nodded.

Another arrow went straight for the ghetto. "Lieutenant Reegar's men, fourth platoon and the other members of Fireteam Immortal will push for the ghetto. In the northeastern corner the guard barracks can be found. We estimate up to 200 armed private contractors to garrison and provide security. Giving that we'll be dropping during the night time, we'll be taking them by surprise. Our goal is to neutralize their fighting capability by separating them from their weapons and confining them to living quarters. James will carry incendiary grenades that we hope will melt the armory and all weapons they hold there."

Shepard knew the natural question that will follow. So he addressed it before it could be asked. "If we are unable to neutralize their fighting capability, we are to pin them down and prevent them from making any impact during the evacuation. Third platoon will split into fireteams and spread out across the evacuation corridor. Forward elements will assist with assaulting the ghetto and with preventing any hostile elements from moving from the factory to the ghetto. A firing line will be set up along the road between the ghetto and factory."

"Fireteam Immortal will storm the barracks, attempt to neutralize the enemy's capabilities and open the locks on the Quarian holding quarters. Many doors are under electronic lock and, according to Edi's information, they are controlled from the barracks," Shepard continued. "Lieutenant Reegar's platoon will move through the living quarters and evacuate the Quarians. Fourth platoon elements will support both Fireteam Immortal in assaulting the barracks and evacuating the workers."

"One aspect of this operation that we must not forget," Shepard stated and raised a finger to make sure everybody's attention was fully dedicated to the briefing, "is that there are not just Quarians housed here. There are also Asari workers. Some one hundred or so. We must be careful not to inflict casualties on them, don't misidentify them as hostiles unless they are armed or attack you. They will be left behind as they do not constitute the objective of this mission. Understood?" he inquired. The whole company worth of soldiers nodded almost in synchronization.

"That's the brief of it, just for protocol," Shepard stated. "We'll jump soon. Eat a good meal, check your supplies, your ammunition, your weapons… the gear, check your armor. Check the orbital drop equipment. Make sure you are not missing anything. And don't forget to take a shit," he said and caused them to chuckle. "Especially your platoon, Lieutenant Reegar. I've heard you screaming during the drills on Aurora at your first jump."

For his part, Reegar didn't take the jab to his pride lying down. "With all due respect, Major, it was because your mother was jumping behind me. Was afraid more of her weight crushing me before I fall to my death."

"Ouuh, burn!" Alex said just loud enough for Ashley and the few Germans near her to hear and laugh.

"Questions?" Shepard inquired. Nobody budged. "Remember that our ambassadors and HIGHCOM will be following us live. Everybody is dismissed. Fireteam Immortal, I'll see you in the armory in five."

* * *

 **Operation ILLIUM FREEDOM: T – 0H 20M**

 **Crescent Nebula, Tasale System**

 **Low orbit above Illium,** _ **SSV Normandy**_

"One more cruiser just jumped into system with frigate escort," Edi reported. "Identified as Nefrane-class heavy cruiser, operated by Asari Unified Fleet."

"That's not much," Lieutenant Commander Charles Pressly, XO of the _Normandy_ remarked. He is as level headed as they come. Perhaps too confident sometimes.

" _Oh, not too much,"_ Joker's sarcastic voice said from the helm. _"This brings the total numbers to three dreadnoughts, 44 cruisers and scores of frigates."_

"We can take them on if we need to. Hundreds of Quarian Republic battle vessels are one hour away with an entire carrier battlegroup. Besides, those three dreadnoughts are private owned warships. I highly doubt they have upgraded their systems like the national navies did against cybernetic warfare," Pressly reasoned.

"They are operated by private companies who're taking their work seriously," Shepard chimed in from his almost full combat armor, only helmet missing. "And they have the money to spare. If I was them I'd get my hands on the best cyber warfare suites available. A bribe at the right time, to the right person can get you the best Asari defense suites."

"I doubt the Asari military would give out their stuff on a silver platter to third parties, Shepard. If they are compromised, then their military is compromised as well," Tali reasoned.

She was on the ship as the Quarian attaché. She was part of the team that developed the virus that will paralyze the planet and _Normandy_ was the ship to deliver it. It was acting as both the dagger and the nervous system of the operation. The Normandy-class frigate has the capability to act as command center due to its cutting edge stealth systems (which are its primary defense and offense) and its advanced communications array.

"But we all know that the Illium Defense Force is in the pockets of the Republics," Shepard pointed out.

"God damn corporate politics…" Pressly cursed.

"Enough chatter," Anderson ordered as he just received news from the communications officer. "Operation ILLIUM FREEDOM has just been approved." Silence engulfed the CIC as he announced the news. Only the faint humming of the ship's systems and the consoles produced any noise for a few seconds. "We proceed according to plan. Sound general quarters, we are going in."

The alarms screamed throughout the ship for three seconds before Edi's voice took over the horn, the alarm subsiding in volume. _**"General quarters! General quarters! All hands man your battle stations! Repeat. General quarters! General quarters! All hands man your battle stations!"**_

"Sir!" Shepard saluted as he left and jogged his way down to the armory. The small crew of the _Normandy_ rushed from their previous locations to their designated action stations if they were not already there. He passes by Corporal Jenkins as he leaves the CIC. "Take care of the ship for me, Jenkins!"

"Will do, sir!" he replied and saluted. Being on guard duty, he was already in his T-Kev Mod S armor.

Shepard rushed down the stairs to the deck below. He caught a glimpse of the mountain of the crew, James, entering the armory. He passed by Private Westmoreland who stood guard at the entrance to the armory. Edi was only a second behind him. Inside, Kaidan, Alex and Ashley were already checking their weapons.

"So, they really did not want to negotiate, did they?" Ashley asked.

"No. They did not," Shepard cut in. "We're going through with the plan. You remember the details from the briefing?" he asked as he was putting on his helmet. His eyes darted between his subordinates. He received affirmative nods. The eye slit of the helmet was narrow, but large enough to not hamper his field of view. "Take an extra magazine with you," he ordered.

"Aye, sir," they replied.

Shepard grabbed an M7H Lancer rifle from the weapons rack. He put it in the jump bag. The jump bag is a separate compartment used by paratroopers to carry your main weapon when jumping. Attaching it to the back would only mess and tangle with the main parachute's ropes, thus leading to a fatal plummet. He attached the ammo belt to his waist and fastened it so it wouldn't fall off. It was kept in its place by both strips and magnetic clamps. They were preloaded with magazines full of bullets.

He glanced once at his teammates. Kaidan was ready. He carried tens of kilograms of gear on him right now, most of which he'll shed – the orbital entry gear and the parachute. "Time to dance to the song," he said. "Everyone ready?" he looked around as well.

James was fastening a pair of grenades to his belt. He then put his hands on the backpack that was held in front. "Never liked orbital jumps, dammit," he complained. "All ready."

"Let's go, James," Kaidan turned around. "It wouldn't be the first time I hear you scream like a little girl," he teased him. The mountain of a man knocked once with his knuckles over Kaidan's helmet in response. The Lieutenant felt his head pushed down a bit. "Hey!"

"El-tee has the cojones to jump, but no cojones to hook up," James fired back as he left Kaidan behind.

"Ooh, you're going down, Vega!" Kaidan promised as he followed shortly behind.

Ashley was making sure the leather belt of the large jump bag she used to carry her sniper rifle was tight. Her rank insignia was barely visible, being both secluded by the parachute bag and the camouflage color like the armor. It would make it very hard for snipers to identify officers or senior NCOs that way.

"Kids these days…" she mused in regards to the teasing contest the two had moments before.

Edi's robotic form was covered in armor plates. Her UP robotic body model was specially modified for military service and allowed for the attachment of armor plates. She was sporting N7 armor over her body, only the joints being more exposed. But all armor sets have their joints least protected to allow for increased mobility. Alex knocked twice on her shoulder. "Damn, you look more badass with all this jump gear on you," she complimented Edi.

"Thank you, Sergeant Major Wyatt," Edi returned. "I suspect it will have negative psychological impact on enemy combatants from up close."

"Come on, we've known each other for months now. You don't have to talk to me like that. We're same rank," she said as they both filed out of the armory. The FN Minimi Mk II was dangling by her side in its own bag. Shepard couldn't help but think how his whole team looked like they were carrying children as they moved with all that gear, the main weight being at the front. He was the last one to leave the armory and follow his team to the hangar.

* * *

 _ **SSV Normandy**_ **, Hangar deck**

"Come on, get moving!" the _Normandy_ 's deck crew was hurrying along. They made sure that everything was secured and that no equipment will be lost when the ramp opens to let loose the infantry.

"Alright, are you all ready?" Reegar asked from his men. They had gathered around him. Their faces were showing as they had taken down their masks to administer immune system boosting pills. It will increase their chances to avoid infections and diseases if their skin is punctured.

"Honestly, I am scared," one of the soldiers under his direct command confined to him. "This is pure crazy! Who even came up with the idea of parachute jumping from low orbit? The Humans are crazy!" he complained.

"Yes," another one supported him. "I mean, we can understand Asari biotic divers, but they do it from a few kilometers and they have mastered their biotics. Or the Turian rocketeers. They have jetpacks for limited enhanced mobility. We're jumping from 500 kilometers with a sheet of cloth strapped to our backs!"

Reegar faced his face mask back on to the helmet. "It worked for them and the generals believe this is the best course of action. Orbital parachuting is a proven method to them. You've trained, jumped at Aurora. Remember your training and we'll pull through this. The hardest part is jumping. The rest is easy," he assured them. He glanced sideways and spotted the team of Marines filing from the elevator. "Saenn," he looked to his second in command in the platoon, "last minute check with the platoon."

"Yes, sir!" he conformed and turned to his comrades, enumerating all items they were supposed to have on them. On the surface, they were dressed up similarly to late stage astronauts' gear **[1]**. Beneath the clothing that served to combat orbital jump hazards, they were covered in armor plates and then their normal suits. Unlike the Alliance T-Kev series of body armor, Quarians required an additional layer. T-Kev Mod S for Special Forces and Marines is designed to support low orbit airborne operations and long exoatmospheric operations, hence why the Marines and the Fallschirmjäger didn't require additional equipment.

"Waffencheck!" he heard Captain Reiner Steinhauser yell to his men.

" _ **Five minutes to drop point,"**_ Edi stated via the intercom for the whole hangar to hear. _**"All personnel evacuate the hangar deck! Paratroopers, stand by!"**_

"Fünf Minuten! Ausrichten!" Steinhauser shouted in German. Reegar didn't understand what he was saying as only English was translated for alien communication, but he guessed the meaning. While English is the lingua franca, there are 7 primary languages the Alliance operates with in its administration: English, Spanish, Russian, Chinese, Arabic, Hindi and Portuguese. This does not mean the other languages are not spoken. They are, but among their native speakers, and official documents of public interest are published translated in almost every language spoken on Earth.

Reegar's eyes darted around. There was commotion big time. "Good luck out there, Major!" he heard one of the shuttle pilots and engineers – Steve Cortez – shout to Shepard.

"Thanks, Steve!" he gave him a thumbs up. "I'll get you a souvenir!" he shouted before the pilot disappeared. Shepard then looked at the soldiers around. "Attention!" he shouted to get everyone's attention. "Form up in lines! We're less than five minutes out! Each platoon to the ramp according to the order of jump!"

Reegar signaled his men to follow him as everybody lines up near the ramp. The Fallschirmjäger were the first to jump, the diving eagle on each man's armor's chest plate visible in the light. Then, it was Reegar's platoon. Reegar's platoon will be followed by Fireteam Immortal. They formed in four lines five meters from the ramp's mouth.

" _ **Two minutes to jump point! Opening the ramp!"**_

As Illium's dark shape came to form in his eyes, Reegar suddenly came to question his courage. A barrier formed by a mass effect field held the air in. He could see the lights of Nos Astra beneath him as the ramp fully lowered. They are jumping at night.

"Fallschirmjäger!" Steinhauser shouted once. With all their might, the company chanted:

 _Wie weit der Marsch auch immer sei,_

 _Wir finden bald die Schlacht._

 _Entschlossen, stets zum kampf bereit,_

 _im Angriff Tag und Nacht._

 _Das Gewehr fest gefaßt und verwegen_

 _die feindiche Stellung gesturmt!_

 _mit "Hurra" dem Tode entgegen,_

 _Der Gegner ergibt sich und turmt!_

Their enthusiasm and the power behind their words, though the meaning lost to Reegar, filled him with resolve. There was something primal to it. Something that urged him to stand fast, to go there with no fear in his heart. There was something special in the military songs the Humans had. **[2]**

" _ **Ground contingent, stand by to jump on my mark,"**_ Edi broadcasted through the intercom, though her robotic form was there. **"** _ **Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Mark! Jump!"**_

"Los, los, los!" Steinhauser shouted as his hand made the universal sign of ' _go'_.

"Hurra!" they cried as each line of paratroopers disappeared.

Once every German was out, Reegar moved up. "Go! Go! Jump!" he commanded his men and, to lead by example, was the first to turn his back to his platoon and rush down the ramp. With a push of the legs, he was free of _Normandy_ 's artificial gravity, in a free fall toward the wilderness of Illium.

Shepard could swear he heard a sudden scream as Reegar's feet left the _Normandy_.

* * *

 _ **SSV Normandy**_ **, CIC**

" _Two minutes to jump point! Opening the ramp!"_ Edi communicated to the CIC crew of the _Normandy_. _"Sixty minutes until arrival of Task Force Kuznetsov."_

"No word from HIGHCOM," Pressly noted as he made another tour of the 'trenches'. Anderson has lost count how many times he did it.

Anderson sighed. "Alright, let's do this," he ordered. "Edi, signal to all ships and AIs, continue Operation ILLIUM FREEDOM according to the plan. The aliens did not want to negotiate."

" _Roger that. Triggering the virus."_

Tali watched from her post the whole thing unfold. This was not just to save her people, but also test ground for the virus. It was designed to kill Geth servers. Trying it on Asari servers, the second best after Geth hardware in known Citadel or Terminus space, would give them significant insight. As real a test case they could get.

" _Virus triggered,"_ Edi reported. _"Power plants and power distribution shutting down planet wide and on orbital stations. Attempting offensive cybernetic warfare operations against the Illium Defense Force ships and allied Asari ships."_

Tali watched how the lights on the night side of Illium's cities flickered away from existence. Whole continents just went dark. Extranet servers have been shut down. Transactions have been terminated. With this move, they just paralyzed galactic transactions in this area of the galaxy. The effects on economy will be felt on the Citadel very soon. The economy will take another drop, perhaps even larger than the one felt due to the merchant losses sustained by the Salarians during the Terran Blitz.

* * *

 **Operation ILLIUM FREEDOM: T + 0H 05M**

 **Crescent Nebula, Tasale System**

 _ **ARS Coris**_ **, Bridge**

One moment everything was fine. The other, everything went to hell. That's how the commanding officer of the Asari Republics ship _Coris_ , Captain Batiphea, can describe the situation at best.

"Goddess' tits! WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" Batiphea shouted. It hadn't been long since they arrived in system and had been preparing to dock at the Tasale fuel anchorage. The pilot of the cruiser was bringing the ship to berth with the help of navigation VIs when the lights of the anchorage went off and they were now blind. Other sensors had been engaged and were being used to see what was around them.

" _ **Collision alert! Collision alert!"**_ one of the VIs installed warned them.

"Engaging forward maneuver thrusters!" the pilot notified the bridge crew. She set the main propulsion engines and lateral thrusters to 0 thrust and engaged the frontal thrusters. No pilot in the Republics earned its place if it was unable to avoid collision with a relatively stationary target. If it hadn't been for the inertial dampeners, they would have felt with pain in their bodies the sudden shift of thrust. The cruiser was now moving away from the station.

"Oh, that's not good," Batiphea heard somebody say aloud. "A freighter is coming right at us from the rear!"

" _ **Collision alert! Collision alert!"**_ the VI warned again. _**"Time to impact: 60 seconds!"**_

"Get me a line to the station's traffic control!" Batiphea ordered. "What are they doing!?" she was almost outraged.

"Right away!" One of her communications officer was doing her best. "Traffic control, this is cruiser _Coris_ , come in," she spoke into the headset's microphone and waited three seconds. "Traffic control, do you read?"

"We're getting zero signals from the station! It's like they've lost all power!"

"Not just this station," somebody else pointed out. "Almost everything around Illium is dead! No signals, no power, nothing!"

" _ **Collision alert! Collision alert! Time to impact: 30 seconds!"**_ the VI continued to warn.

"Pilot, maneuver us out of its way! Right now!" the captain ordered.

"I am trying!" the pilot replied. "But I don't have much room to maneuver! We have a berth to our starboard and there are docked ships all around! That thing's gonna crash right into us on the inbound lane!"

" _ **Collision alert! Collision alert! Time to impact: 10 seconds!"**_

"Move forward! All power, forward!" Batiphea ordered.

The ship suddenly jolted forward as the main thrusters were powered to 100% and were doing their best to move the ship out of the way and open the distance.

"What the hell is the crew of that freighter doing!? Hail them! They're about to cause an accident!"

"They're moving on inertia, drifting at the speed they lost power at!" she heard a report.

"We're opening the distance, but we have the anchorage in front of us!" the pilot stated.

"Those idiots, they're going to ram straight into the refuel station…" Batiphea muttered. "We must stop them before they collide! Slow us down! We'll stop them before they drift into the station!"

"Roger that!" the pilot confirmed the order.

The _ARS Coris_ slowed down as the freighter approached them from the rear. The 150 meter long cargo ship came closer and closer. And then, it made contact with the rear hull of the cruiser.

All across the Tasale System, ships that have been hacked by Alliance Navy or AIC AIs specialized in cybernetic warfare were losing power. Cruiser _Coris_ was picking up more and more transponders going offline and ships appeared on their tactical map as unknown bogeys. And then it happened to the _Coris_ as well. They were left without communications and thrusters. The ship briefly touched the station and came to a rest on the station's hull.

* * *

 **Operation ILLIUM FREEDOM: T + 1H 40M**

 **Crescent Nebula, Tasale System**

 **Illium, 50km north of Nos Astra**

Reegar walked through the forest with quick steps. The paratroopers were just ahead of his platoon. Two of the platoons had split up and went to occupy positions just south of them, to block the road with flanking fire. Shepard's team was also in front. He carried his Arc assault rifle, the standard weapon of the former Migrant Fleet Marines, currently Quarian Republic Marines. As he jumped over roots sticking out of the ground, he felt his feet sink in mud on contact with the forest soil.

' _Shit!'_ he cursed. Just his luck to stomp right in a pool of mud. He held the rifle with his right hand while the left was used to anchor himself with the tree. With the 'help' of the tree, Reegar liberated his feet from the captivity of the mud. He continued to walk, eyes both forward and at the ground from time to time. The night was still in its element, but it was breaking for dawn at the horizon line.

He picked up the pace until he almost caught up to Shepard with his own platoon. They came to a halt when the Major raised a closed fist into the air from his crouched position. They were at the hundred meters from the tree line of the forest. Three hundred meters away was the road and, across the road, the ghetto. A large tower stood in the northeastern corner by the walls. It was a tower with sensors attached to it, keeping a vigilant eye on the surroundings.

"Do you think they've spotted us?" Reegar asked.

"Don't think so. We should be camouflaged to thermal and standard sight," Shepard replied. The armor they wore and the additional layer on the Quarians helped them camouflage from electronic sighting systems. "Drones, out!" the Major ordered.

Two of Reegar's men activated their omnitools and prepared two drones with their backs to the ghetto so the light produced by the omnitools would not give them away. Seconds later, the drones sped away, flying centimeters from the soil. Once they reached the wall, the drones shot upwards until they reached the tower. Moments later, the tower was incapacitated at the expenditure of the two drones. The general surveillance was down.

"I think it's down," the Quarian technician reported. "Drones are fried too."

"Good job," Shepard complimented them. "Let's move! We're against the clock here."

" _Immortal One, be advised, I'm seeing movement inside the ghetto,"_ Ashley reported. She was up on Hill 410 with her sniper rifle, on overwatch duty. _"They might have been alerted to your presence."_

"Copy that!" Shepard acknowledged. They reached the wall at the southeastern corner, rifles trained on various angles to cover each other. "Breaching charges!" he ordered.

Two paratroopers place breaching charges on the walls of the ghetto. Everybody stays clear of the blast as two big holes are punched into the wall. The wall was there mostly to keep wildlife outside and to closely monitor and regulate the flux of people, least unauthorized individuals get inside and cause an incident.

The German paratroopers stormed through the left hole that was blown into the southern wall. Fireteam Immortal and Reegar's platoon came pouring in through the hole in the eastern wall. The first through the breach was Edi with her reinforced armor. She walked quickly through the courtyard until she reached the cover of a large transportation vehicle in the small parking lot close to the eastern gate. Just across the parking lot was a checkpoint and the barracks of the mercenaries. The living quarters of the Quarians were 100 meters away by the northern wall. A storehouse was by the eastern wall, probably used to store food and various commodities. They were resupplied by the very truck Edi was taking cover behind while her sensors scoured the surroundings.

Edi spotted a Turian in what looked like body armor and a pistol in his hand. He was coming out to investigate the explosions. "Contact!" she reported and did not hesitate and fired two shots across the parking lot into the Turian. The first 7.62 bullet pierced his head clean through, leaving a big exit hole in his skull. The second hit his head millimeters above the first hole and cracked his head open like a watermelon.

"Hostile neutralized!" she reported.

"Let's move!" Shepard encouraged the soldiers. He glanced around. "Immortals, make for the barracks! Fourth platoon, spread out! Follow the plan!" he ordered.

Edi took point as she approached the entrance to the barracks where the mercenary guards spent their free time. Shepard was following right behind her, his rifle aiming over her shoulder at the doors. Behind him was Alex, her machinegun covering the first floor windows. Kaidan was the fourth in line, checking the surroundings to their right. Last was James, watching over the left side and to the rear. They were quick on their feet.

Gunfire erupted by the storehouse. Reegar's platoon must have encountered resistance. _"Hostiles down!"_ Shepard heard moments later on the radio. _"Proceeding to the housing apartments."_

"Secure the storehouse, paratroopers!" Shepard ordered. The last thing they needed was one guard hiding there and take them by surprise when they least wanted it. Maybe even shoot the Quarians when they are being evacuated.

* * *

 **Operation ILLIUM FREEDOM: T + 2H 0M**

 **Illium, Nos Astra**

 **Northern garrison, 4** **th** **Nos Astra Volunteer Regiment**

Commander Vium Raditora was sunk in a deep, sweet sleep before she was rudely awakened by the ongoing commotion. A lot of yelling, a lot of background noise from people running about, and darkness. That was some one hour and thirty minutes ago. The entirety of Nos Astra had lost power. The barracks of the 4th Volunteers was able to restore power one hour after the blackout with the help of secondary generators that they hadn't used for decades. To say she was a pissed off Asari matron would be an understatement.

They were still struggling to set up lines of communication with the rest of the city and the planet. They had restored some form of intermittent contact with other military assets on the planet and with some of the space stations in orbit of Illium. Apparently, they were under attack by the Humans.

Raditora didn't have the slightest idea why the Humans would be now on Illium with military forces. She knew she had sporadic reports and all pointed the same way: the Systems Alliance was here with the Navy and ground forces. She heard that there was some fighting in Nos Astra itself, around the industrial districts. The 3rd Volunteers Regiment was already scrambling to intervene since armed law enforcement was overwhelmed. The 1st and 2nd Regiments were being rerouted to relief and evacuation efforts. The Humans were focusing, at least according to unconfirmed reports, on Quarian housing buildings. She had also given the order for her regiment to prepare for combat. Vehicles were being loaded and taken out from the garage. The troops had been woken up, they were putting their battle dress uniforms on and arming up.

"Receiving traffic from Amarina garrison," an Asari said and then paused to listen to the message. "We have confirmation of battle between Human forces and the Amarina garrison in the outskirts of the city," one of her staff informed her. "They are going for the Quarian housing apartments of the Nashan Stellar Dynamics…" she paused to listen again. "17th Amarina is unable to break through enemy resistance."

Raditora was building an image in her mind. She remembered the articles in the press, about Rael'Zorah trying to negotiate an immediate termination of the Quarians' contracts on Illium. Now that they didn't get what they wanted at the negotiations table, they were coming to get it by force. They were coming to get the Quarians by force.

Amarina was the second largest city of Illium, after Nos Astra. Its garrison was comprised of locals who volunteer for service. Each regiment is assigned a number of order, usually the latest regiment plus one, and take up the name of the city they garrison. The Illium Defense Force is comprised of such land forces.

"We know exactly where the enemy is a city away, but we don't know where exactly they are in Nos Astra!" Raditora shouted. "Find out! Now!" At best, they could go and follow gunfire, like the 3rd Regiment was doing – and end up ambushed by enemy units and harassed along the way.

"Flash traffic message!" another one of her staff reported. "A Quarian naval squadron is in orbit, above Nos Astra! Our ground based orbital defenses are still offline. Threat of orbital bombardment is imminent on the whole region!"

"How are preparations looking?" Raditora inquired.

"We have the 1st Infantry Battalion and elements of the 4th Heavy Armor Battalion ready," the subordinate answered.

"Air assets!?" she demanded.

"Scrambling now!"

Raditora gritted her teeth. "Move faster!" she ordered. "Get those useless shits out there, now!" Just as she issued the furious orders, her omnitool was pinging. It must be the hundredth call in two hours. She didn't bother to see who it is. A single ping let her know somebody tried to contact her before the settings automatically ignored the call. "I want the regiment to move out as soon as we get exact location of enemy beachheads in Nos Astra!" She didn't discount the possibility of an invasion, however unlikely it was.

"Commander!" a Turian called her by rank. He came running to her. She recognized him as a communications operator of the garrison. "Somebody wants to talk to you. Called on the emergency channels."

"Who is it?" she inquired.

"It's Nassana Dantius, Commander," he clarified.

"What does she want? We are in the middle of something here."

Nassana Dantius – one of the most controversial Asari businesspeople. Her unscrupulous business habits, namely killing off opposition, including her sister, earned her the unenvied reputation she's enjoying today. She could not kill the Serrice Council's corporate leadership, though. And, rather than be squashed under the giant's foot, she joined them and added her companion to the long list of companies under Serrice Council's trademark. She was basically one of the top managers of Serrice Council on Illium.

"Fuck!" she cursed in a hushed voice.

"The call is on hold, Commander."

She didn't need to ask more. Serrice Council, through Nassana Dantius, owned Raditora and her regiment. It was their money that kept her unit fitted. And it was their money that enabled Raditora to lead a comfortable life with enough to spare for vacations. On a rich and expensive world like Illium, this says something. She followed the Turian operator and he handed her a headset with a microphone.

"Commander Vium Raditora here," she spoke into the microphone.

" _Where the hell have you been? I'm not paying you to ignore my calls!"_ Dantius complained.

"We are in a bit of a situation if you haven't received the news, Nassana."

" _Fuck whatever you were doing! We've lost contact with our factory and received an SOS message just recently. The Humans are attacking my factory!"_

"It's not yours, it belongs to Serrice Council."

" _Semantics. Hurry up and stop them before they destroy it and kill all my workers! The guards are overwhelmed."_

"It will take my troops 30 minutes to get to your factory, Nassana," Raditora informed her.

" _I own you. I can take everything from you. Get there in 20 or you can kiss everything you have goodbye!"_ Dantius drove her point across. _"I'm expecting regular updates every 30 minutes from you,"_ and the line went dead.

Raitora cursed again. She didn't even have a chance to ask for estimated enemy strength.

"Fuck!"

* * *

 **Operation ILLIUM FREEDOM: T + 2H 50M**

 **Crescent Nebula, Tasale System**

 **Illium, 48km north of Nos Astra**

" _We have an aerial bogey,"_ Captain Reiner heard on radio from Ashley. _"Ten clicks out. Approaching fast. We can engage."_

He looked over the line of men he had with him. He was in the woods on the western side of the road. He was with the platoon most isolated and who will find it harder to retreat when the order is given.

" _Immortal Four, take it down,"_ Shepard briefly ordered.

" _Wilco,"_ she acknowledged.

Reiner looked at the southern sky. He expected the anti air missile to streak across the sky any moment now. And, not ten seconds later, one MANPADS launched missile rose to the heavens from Hill 410. It was fast. It was out of line of sight in seconds. He waited with bated breath.

" _Target hit!"_ one of the two paratroopers that were with Ashley reported on radio. _"Glancing hit. It's crashing."_

Reiner saw a bright light that lived for mere seconds before dark fell upon the horizon. He knew the Illium forces were moving on them.

" _All units, be advised,"_ Ashley's voice came alive on the radio once more. _"I have eyes on a column of what looks like troop transports and armor on the highway. Heading our way, high speed. They'll encounter 1_ _st_ _and 2_ _nd_ _platoons in five minutes."_

Reiner turned his microphone online. "Eagle Actual here, we copy," Reiner said. "What's the strength of the enemy force?"

" _Two armored personnel carriers are spearheading, probably reconnaissance. Then in this order: tank… four APCs or IFVs… tank… six troop transports. Possibly more on their way, but I can't see due to the tree line."_

"Copy that, Immortal Four. We'll be holding them off. Immortal One, what is your ETA?" Reiner asked on radio. His finger toyed with the trigger of his rifle.

" _Securing the barracks and blowing up armories!"_ Shepard said, gunfire obvious in the background. _"Reegar's pushed to the apartments! Most of the courtyard is secured. Pushing to the control center! ETA: maybe three hours to fully evacuate! Can you hold them off?"_

"Affirmative. Good luck, Immortal One. Eagle Actual, out."

Reiner went prone on the forest soil. Foliage and dirt covered him. Rocks and small ridges were providing protection to his men. He was with the first platoon, in the patch of forest between the river and the road. The second platoon was in the woods on the eastern side of the road.

"We're ready, sir," a subordinate reported to him.

"I want two AT weapons ready to go against those tanks," Reiner instructed the man who nodded and ran away in a crouched manner to carry out the order. Reiner looked to his right and to his left. His men were eager to engage, fingers on the trigger and weapons aimed ahead. Maybe he could put the Illium forces a bit on edge. "Immortal Four, this is Eagle Actual, feel free to hit those two recons if you're confident you won't blow your cover away."

After a moment of deliberation, Ashley replied. _"Negative on that, Eagle."_

* * *

The lightly armored, fast moving vehicle cut through the air at ground level due to its element zero enhanced mobility. The small core makes the reconnaissance vehicle pull maneuvers at speeds it normally wouldn't be possible without injuring the crew.

"We're approaching the objective," one of the two Asari operators reported through radio. "Nothing detected yet on sensors."

" _Continue scouting. Somebody shot down our recon shuttle,"_ Raditora ordered them.

"Understood."

The lead car entered the Z turn, sandwiched on both flanks by the woods. Its sensors scoured the surroundings for anything that could belong to the enemy.

"Hey," the sensors operator tapped the driver on the shoulder, "I have silhouettes in the trees! Shit!"

Not a moment later, a missile flew from the tree line on their east and slammed into the side of the leading recon vehicle. The explosion threw the military hardware off the road in the shape of a burning wreck, two cremated Asari bodies inside.

The second recon vehicle didn't fare any better to the surprise attack. A second missile fired from a light AT weapon found its mark on it and obliterated the vehicle.

* * *

"We've lost our recon!" Raditora heard the subordinate responsible with communications. "Ambushed!"

She cursed under her breath. "Halt our ride! Get us into cover," she ordered the driver of the APC that acted as her command vehicle. She began issuing orders. "Battalion, deploy! Enemy forces are ahead of our location. Deploy in an attack line!"

Raditora's APC veered off the road and lagged behind. After the other vehicles of the convoy went ahead, her APC moved into the safety of a rocky outcrop with vegetation to mask it. The commanding officer disembarked, a pair of holographic glasses over her eyes. She peeked her head over the rocks to follow the deployment of her force. The lenses acted as binoculars.

The lead tank accelerated to take point. The second tank was still at the rear, falling into the standard formation. The infantry – all Asari at this point – was disembarking and spreading over the grassy field. The woods were up ahead.

" _I see something on infrared! Something's moving between the trees!"_ the tank's crew reported.

"Fire on the enemy if you see him!" Raditora ordered.

The tank's machinegun fired into the woods. Raditora didn't see if it hit anything. The enemy was still to return fire. The APCs were advancing, trying to flush out the Humans. Infantry was advancing with weapons forward. They still had to cover 500 meters to the tree line.

"Get down! Don't walk upright! Makes yourselves small targets!" she advised her subordinates. The rather poor quality of her volunteers was visible to any decent career military person.

Something flew out of the tree canopy, a trail of smoke behind it. Raditora's eyes widened. She recognized a missile any hour of the day. The Humans were firing back. The missile flew maybe 100 meters into the air before it arched forward and came down on its target. The missile struck the leading tank on the top of the turret without so much as triggering kinetic barriers. A short lived flash signaled the end of the tank. The missile penetrated the top of the turret and filled the interior with incandescent flames. Heavy smoke began to come out of various points as the tank came to an abrupt stop.

' _Fuck!'_ Raditora cursed. A hatch popped open and a single crewmember came out. She staggered as she pulled her body through the rear hatch. Her clothes were burnt and she was on fire. The stench of meat on fire permeated through the air. Burned meat. As if left unattended on the stove. She staggered until a trooper caught her and helped her walk to safety. The clothes on her began to crumble when touched. As she walked to the rear, her chest burst open. A bullet hit her in the back and blew a hole the size of a golf ball in her chest as it left the body through the front.

The entire tree line suddenly lit up with gunfire. A macabre concert of firearms cutting down people unfolded before Raditora's own eyes. The soldiers of the battalion were wavering under the heavy, concentrated fire. Tracers flew through the air as everybody hit the ground, the instinct to stay low pulling them down like the gravity of a black hole. Those who were unlucky to be targeted first had been reduced to bleeding lumps of meat on the green grass, staining it blue-purple with Asari blood.

' _Shit! Shit! Shit! I must go there!'_ she thought. Maybe her presence will encourage the troops. "Everybody, keep moving!" she ordered through radio. "Armor, push up! Provide cover fire!" How much she wished she had a squad of trained commandos now with her. They could probably flush the Humans out of their hidey holes with their elite training and masterful use of biotic abilities.

The APCs inched forward, their armor shrugging off the hail of smaller caliber bullets. A .50 caliber would pierce the light armor of the APCs like knife through butter and injure or kill the crew, or damage components. But the Alliance force carried no such heavy machineguns with them for this operation. They weren't in for slugging, they were in for a rescue mission and immediate exfiltration.

Raditora sneaked through the grass and closer to the line of armor and infantry. The closer she got, the better she distinguished words from bullets hitting metal and guns firing.

"Get her back! Take her to the rear!"

"DAMN THEM TO THE DARKNESS!" a rather angry Asari trooper cursed. She fired her M-15I Vindicator rifle at the tree line, a variant of the Turian designed rifle adapted for five finger users according to Illium's Defense Force requirements. She ducked back into cover when two bullets ricocheted off the APC in front of her. The vehicles were advancing at a steady pace.

The second tank fired its cannon, an explosive shell finding its mark in the vegetation. If the sound was any hint, a tree or two fell. Raditora hoped the reinforcements in the shape of the 2nd and 3rd battalions will arrive in due time.

"Push forward! Cover fire! Use your grenades!" she ordered.

* * *

Captain Reiner retreated from his initial position as rather accurate gunfire was zeroing in on it. The enemy was coming closer to the forest. He had to keep them at a fair distance from the forest. It simply offered them better targets when the enemy was not in cover. And it wasn't the time yet to retreat. They will slowly pull back when the evacuations are underway.

The second enemy tank fired its main gun. It hit at the base of a tree ten meters behind him. The explosion threw splinters all around. His armor protected him from the splinters flying at high speed. But the groans that reached his ears made him aware to the fact that he had one wounded man.

"Keep the pressure on the enemy! Don't waste the ammo firing blind!" he shouted. "And somebody kill that tank!" Reiner went to assist his wounded soldier. Mass accelerated bullets were hitting tree trunks left and right. Still mostly inaccurate fire from enemy infantry. He stopped to examine the wound – a large piece of metal had lodged itself between two of the armor plates, most likely coming at an upwards angle to get itself in that spot.

"I need a medic right now!" he called on radio before preparing to administer first aid to his subordinate. _'I hope they don't push up the river,'_ he thought as he pondered the situation of his platoons right now.

* * *

" _Feindlicher Panzer schreitet voran!"_ a loud shout was heard from the forest in a language Raditora's translator was unable to recognize. Whatever language of theirs they were using, it was lost on her ears. _"Panzerjäger, beweg dich schneller!"_ a second Human voice was heard. They were now nearly 100 meters from the tree line. If half of the battalion that was with her now can push through the forest, they can flush the enemy out of cover and have the initiative. The advance was going well. With one tank and four support vehicles, she had little doubt the will fail.

Another battalion was on its way to their location now, they were ten or fifteen minutes behind as they had a slower start and took longer to navigate through the crowded spaceport. When they arrive, the Humans will be stomped.

Her gaze shifted to the right flank where the push was wavering. She turned her eyes just in time to spot how a squad was mowed down by a light machinegun. Four of her soldiers were preparing grenades to throw in the trees when white tracers that moved so fast you could miss them if you blinked. The first few tracers flew over their heads or hit the APC, sparks flying off at the contact and ricochet off. Then, the tracers began to fly through the squad. Lightning fast bolts of death pierced their bodies, some bullets stopping in their bodies while some exited their bodies. The squad of four fell dead in pools of blue blood in the grass.

"Suppress the machine gun to the right flank!" Raditora ordered.

More bullets poured out of that machinegun's barrel and a whole sector hit the deck. Two more light antitank missiles had been fired by the Humans. They didn't have the arch trajectory of the one that destroyed one of their tanks, they had flat trajectories parallel to the ground. Each found its mark on an APC. The two vehicles came to an abrupt halt after an explosion on each one's hull.

Raditora cursed those in charge of supplying the Illium Defense Force with materials. She cursed them and she cursed herself too for not taking the threat of the Humans' weapons seriously. While the Hegemony, Hierarchy, Union and the Republics were researching methods of how to fine tune their kinetic barriers for the infantry. The bullets fired by the Humans' firearms were traveling at lower velocities than standard kinetic barriers were designed for. And Illium made no move whatsoever in investing in kinetic barriers that could counter this threat. If those four Asari troopers had such kinetic barriers, they could have survived the machinegun's fire by taking cover as soon as their barriers were reacting to the bullets. Now they were just bodies on the ground.

Raditora reached to her radio. "How long until reinforcements are here?" she demanded from her command APC.

" _ETA: seven minutes, Commander,"_ she was told.

Another light antitank round was fired, this time against the tank. Unlike most tanks used by the mainstay militaries, Illium's tanks weren't based on hover technology – just old good, proven tracks. The missile was aimed at the tank's forward left drive wheel. The impact and the explosion blew the wheel off, the left track came off and the side armor was dented. Raditora's second tank was halted in its advance. Its machinegun and cannon fired in response, but it was already doomed.

Another missile reached for the sky as it cleared the canopy. The trajectory like an arch brought the missile down on the tank's turret. The tank's insides were cooked by huge temperatures and the pressure inside the tank was so high that the crew evacuation hatch was blown clean off its hinges. The metal hatch hit an Asari soldier that was using the tank as cover. The impact threw her to the ground.

Her soldiers were either injured or killed at a horrendous rate. And she had little doubt on the survival chances of the remaining two APCs. Something struck an APC's turret machineguns, a piece of metal flying off the turret. Another shot struck it, bullets penetrating the armor and hitting the machinery of the turret, taking it out of the fight. Probably a sniper with armor piercing rounds.

"Tell them to hurry up or I'll make them regret ever being born! I want them here right now!" she commanded.

Raditora unplugged a grenade from her own belt and prepared a biotic throw to make sure she gets in the middle of the Humans. As she stood up from her crouch position, she thought she saw a small light in her lower right corner of her field of sight. A loud thud behind her, dirt and grass was thrown by something impacting the soil. She barely managed to throw the grenade as she lost her footing and staggered sideways. A bad step and she tripped on a stone or a boulder. She fell sideways to the left in the grass, sudden pain radiating from her lower right torso.

Raditora jerked from the pain. Her hand reached to the point of concern and examined it by touching, her eyes closed and teeth gritting in pain. A finger slipped into a hole in her body armor, but it was deeper than it should have been. The finger explored further down the hole until warm flesh greeted her thermal receptors through the gloves. She looked at her right hand – it was covered in purple blood and she had a literal hole in her body. She leaned on her left hand and checked just where below the liver would be and found another hole. She realized she was shot and the bullet traversed her body clean.

Her only saving grace was the fact that the bullet was an armor piercing round that didn't do significant damage to flesh unless it first encountered significant resistance. These bullets are designed to penetrate the armor of a light vehicle, or hit a target hiding behind a wall. Had it been a hollow point bullet, the injury would have been so significant that she would be in danger of losing her life in the next minute if she wasn't killed outright. Only a clean, straight hole in her body was what she got instead. She began to hyperventilate as a rush of panic was taking a hold of her.

" _Commander! Your signs show you're injured! What happened?"_ a subordinate part of her staff inquired.

* * *

 **[1]** See the picture at the following link or just Google "Quarian marines" and it should be the first one you get: .

 **[2]** The chant is from the song _Grüne Teufel_ , the lyrics translating as:

How far the march is,

We will soon find the battle.

Determined to be ready to fight,

in the attack day and night.

The gun tight and daring

the hostile position stormed!

with "hurray" towards death,

The opponent surrenders and roars.

* * *

 **NOTE4:** I hope it wasn't that much of a disappointment. I will see how I can work on the second part, or if I resume just to this and follow up with something like the interlude chapter "The Terran Blitz".

 **NOTE5:** Next chapter: more internal strife in the Alliance high echelons, the politics are ticking again, Archangel is making moves against his enemies, and Harper shows us again how he does business. Looking forward to posting the next chapter. I already have 8500 words written, and I might have 5000 more in store. Best regards, Apollo.

* * *

 **A STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Apollonir**


	28. Ch 28 - Delicate Sound Of Thunder

**NOTE1:** Hello, folks! This chapter came faster because I was working on it in parallel to Ch 27. I hope you will enjoy it. I wanted to add more, make it a 20k chapter, but I realized I will not be able to update until new year and I decided to …leave you on the precipice of action :D I hope I don't have any major mistakes slipped by. I will return tomorrow to apply fixes if I notice some after I check the published content.

 **NOTE2:** Link to the map I had prepared for ILLIUM FREEDOM, but FanFic screws links; replace dot with the actual character: imgur dot com/a/F6s9Vhh

 **NOTE3:** Galaxy map for The Iron Heart of Man, to be updated in the future: imgur dot com/a/bBx4EEW

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Delicate Sound Of Thunder**

* * *

" _Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster himself. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you."_

 _(_ _ **Friedrich Nietzsche**_ _, Beyond Good and Evil)_

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Hierarchy Embassy**

 **Ambassador Quentius' office**

Nihlus was welcomed at the Hierarchy Embassy by the ambassador himself. The diplomat was in his usual formal attire while Nihlus was covered in his body armor, minus the helmet. Almost every time when he left the SPECTREs HQ he would wear his armor. And, considering the current climate on the station and the job he did for Quentius, he had more reasons to believe he caught the attention of the wrong people. A SPECTRE, in whatever it gets involved, is a huge advantage for the side it favors. And Nihlus was a big target for new enemies.

"Thank you for helping us, SPECTRE," Quentius expressed the formal gratitude as they approached his office. "The Hierarchy will not forget this."

Nihlus walked shoulder to shoulder with Quentius. "It was my duty to the Hierarchy," he was modest. "And it helps us get one step closer to the actual problem," he added.

"We are already dealing with the actual problem," Quentius threw him a bone. When Nihlus turned his head to look at him, the diplomat added, "…we will talk in my office. C-SEC or anybody gave you any problems after it?"

As the office door came into view, Nihlus gave his answer. "I have been stalked by C-SEC the past days. General surveillance. Nothing that could be qualified as bothersome. They let me know they have their eyes on me."

The door to Quentius' office opened. Quentius was the first to step in, immediately followed by Nihlus. Inside, two other Turians were present. Both were in civilian clothes and looked like they were waiting for him. Nihlus stopped and analyzed them for two moments. Nothing struck him as extraordinary about the two. In fact, he barely recognized Flavian.

"SPECTRE Kryik," Flavian acknowledged his precence, "thank you for coming."

"I assume this is important," Nihlus said. "Otherwise, Ambassador Quentius wouldn't have contacted me directly again."

"Make yourselves as comfortable as you can," Quentius invited them. "The office is secured against any sort of espionage or surveillance."

Nihlus looked at the unknown Turian before he even sat down. "Who are you?" he simply asked him to identify.

"A friend," the other Turian answered.

"A friend?" Nihlus echoed.

"A friend in need," the unknown re-iterated. "I believe we can help each other, and save many lives in the process."

Nihlus looked unsure at the man. By voice, he seemed young enough, in his prime. "Cut the crap," he ordered. "I don't have time for games." He shifted his gaze to Flavian. "And what does the Hierarchy want now? Any progress?"

Flavian put his right hand on the still unidentified Turian's shoulder. "This is Archangel – Hierarchy Intelligence agent on the Citadel in the investigation on Executor Venari Pallin and Councilor Tavus Sparatus."

Nihlus looked at Archangel, waiting for him to say something. "Thank you for getting that prisoner to the Hierarchy, SPECTRE. I've lost a comrade when we tried to disrupt their operations," Archangel said.

The SPECTRE now faced Quentius, anger visible in his eyes as he engaged in dialogue with the diplomat. "You've told me this was to help the investigation on what we've discovered in the Terminus all those years ago! Not that I'll be thrown into politics!"

"Calm down, SPECTRE," Flavian advised. "Ambassador Quentius is only the mediator here." Flavian grabbed a chair and placed it right by Nihlus' side. "Sit down. We have to talk."

"I think I'm done talking. I've tried that tactic for the past years and nobody's been listening to me."

Flavian looked impassive at Nihlus. "Let me give you a brief rundown on what we have on our hands right now. Whatever the hell you came across in the Terminus back-"

"More like they came after us, the Collectors," Nihlus felt the need to clarify.

"Whatever!" Flavian raised his hands in the air. "Right now, the Collectors are only pawns to their masters. Just like we have good reason, backed with evidence, to believe that Sparatus is also a pawn of these Collectors' masters. As is Saren!"

When his mentor's name was mentioned… Nihlus could not let Saren's name be associated with such vile creatures. "Saren Arterius is among the most trustworthy Turians I've ever met! He's served the Hierarchy for as long as he existed. You dare think he'd betray it?" he demanded from Flavian.

"In his mind… he probably thinks he's still serving the Hierarchy," Archangel chimed in.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nihlus demanded.

"Exactly what it appears to mean. Saren's mind is no longer his. He might as well not have a free will of his own. He's just another person who fell in the trap set by those who want us gone."

"Who wants us gone?"

"The Reapers," Archangel answered.

Nihlus was puzzled. "What in the Spirits' name is a Reaper?" he inquired.

"We don't know," Flavian intervened. "We have rough ideas. Remember Jartar?" he asked looking Nihlus directly in the eyes. All this time Quentius assisted impassively, absorbing the information. He had been briefed to a certain degree on what was going on.

"The Leviathan of Dis? Of course I do," Nihlus answered. "It was the talk of the day before it became conspiracy theory."

"What do you remember about it?" Flavian continued.

"Some explorers discovered a strange looking structure on Jartar, seemingly a ship of an impossible size that looked more advanced than anything."

"That thing was a Reaper," Archangel added. "That two kilometer long monster. And we're better off with it gone."

Nihlus' mind was racing at the speed of electric impulses traversing the neuronal pathways as he thought of what was. "And? Where did it go? What weapon was used to leave such a scar on the planet?"

Flavian exchanged looks with Archangel first, then with Quentius. The ambassador gave a single nod in approval. The advisor turned back to Nihlus. "The Humans destroyed it."

"The… you mean we've been passing by each other for all those years? What did they know?" the SPECTRE voiced his curiosity.

"Fate is an interesting thing," Quentius mentioned. "If you believe in such things."

"A bit of luck, a bit of fate… lots of bodies," Flavian noted. "The Systems Alliance has shared with us all they know on the subject. They have been investigating and fighting these Reapers for more than twenty years. You will receive a full briefing before leaving this door," Flavian assured him.

"How?"

"The enemy's favorite method is to infiltrate galactic society through brainwashed sleeper agents. When the time is right, and if the sleeper agent hasn't compromised itself or gone feral, they use them to sabotage the civilizations just before they strike," the advisor explained. "They've been doing it for who knows how long. They killed off the Protheans. And now they are coming after us. We also believe that the Humans' strike at Jartar was an unexpected turn of events. That …Reaper was supposed to be discovered, I assume, and brainwash the people that work on it. That plan foiled… they need other agents and means of… indoctrination," he rolled the word in an unusual manner off his tongue.

"How does Saren and Spar-… ah…" he caught up with Flavian's reasoning. "And they went out to either investigate this… disturbance of their plans through the Collectors?"

"Most likely," Archangel confirmed. "Considering how close the attack on Jartar and the attack on your patrol are on the time table… well, let's say that it would not surprise me if it wasn't a coincidence."

"And use it to lure people in the Terminus to investigate…" Nihlus continued Archangel's line of thought. "And brainwash them?"

"Most likely. And, through the brainwashed, see what is out there that has them on their toes."

"Saren investigated my claims, what I, Wrex and Inira recounted after we escaped the Collectors… they let us escape so they can lure higher profile people through us," Nihlus' anger rose as it seemed to make sense now. Pieces were tying to each other so well. "How do you know I was not brainwashed?"

Flavian pulled Nihlus' most recent examination file. "We've had the Alliance confirm it for us. You are clean. If I am honest… there are traces of indoctrination there in your brain. But it is no cause for concern. You haven't been exposed long enough."

"Do you honestly believe Saren was brainwashed? And that he somehow got it to the Citadel, too?" he asked.

"Yes," was the succinct double answer the two Vakarians gave him. "Primarch Fedorian became suspicious of some medical files… his suspicions are much more distressing than what anyone would have thought. We have to purge the Hierarchy of them," Flavian continued.

"And? How will you do it?"

"Well, they have their own agenda, don't they? They are already trying to maneuver their way into power," the elder Vakarian explained. "So we will allow them to rise. Not where they want to rise, not where they want to grow, but where we want them to. And then, when they finally make their move, put a quick end to them."

Going public with this sort of information was very risky, Nihlus thought. Otherwise this wouldn't be even happening. It had to go down like this. How stupid, how frustrating it was. To play cat and mouse in the shadows as the household tends to its daily whereabouts. To want to tell the people, but that would make it even worse at this moment in time.

"We have to catch Saren if we want it to not be in vain," Archangel's voice filled the room. "As long as he is free he will continue spreading the disease of indoctrination around. We have to assume every person who's come in contact with him to be suspicious. We can't denounce him publicly until we have him. Or he will go dark and go about his business."

"Can't we talk this through with him?" Nihlus suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Archangel raised his voice. He settled at Flavian's gesture to calm down. "I am sorry to tell you this, SPECTRE, but death is only mercy for Saren at this stage. He's been indoctrinated for too long."

"How can you even know for how long he's been …brainwashed!?" Nihlus demanded.

"Sparatus' files have been falsified for the past 5 years," Flavian calmly responded. "So we can conclude that he was indoctrinated at least that much time ago. Just put that into perspective for Saren." Flavian's revelation made Nihlus shut up and reconsider his position. He didn't want to admit it, but his gut instinct was telling him that the two Turians were right.

"Alright," he conceded. "How do we find Saren? He's been missing for some time now. We haven't been told anything."

"It's simple. If there is anyone that has the slightest idea where Saren disappeared, then that person is Fist," Archangel said.

"The underworld boss?" Nihlus asked, not wanting to believe that Saren would associate himself with scum like Fist. "That Batarian bastard?"

"Same one who's been running Chora's Den for the past decade," Garrus confirmed.

"How is he tied to Saren?"

"Hierarchy Intelligence and Alliance Intelligence have analyzed all records of transit of people on the Citadel," Flavian explained. "It took whole days to go through them, but we've discovered some interesting inconsistencies. Minor ones, but they're still there. Whoever tried to hide them was trying too hard. And all those IDs and papers? Digital signature traced back to one of Fist's legal advising front companies on the station. We have a recorded testimony from the prisoner you've smuggled off station that they're working for Saren, and Fist facilitated their arrival on the Citadel. The two are linked."

"He smuggled those Salarians and thugs…" Nihlus muttered. "I will help you get Fist if it means it will take us a step closer in the right direction. But Chora's Den… not even I have the authority to go there and grab him without shots being fired." Garrus shifted a bit and parted his mandibles in a smug look. "You have something on your mind, Archangel?"

"Well… as a matter of fact… I do," he spoke. "I know Chora's Den is a dangerous place. Even C-SEC avoided it due to the crowded area it's in and the many patrons in the bar. The risk of hitting civilians at any hour is big. They'd see C-SEC coming, if C-SEC wasn't already protecting him. But…"

"But if we approach it fast… we can take them by surprise," Nihlus suggested. "Still, risk of civilian casualties is high. Can't we intercept Fist while he's traveling between home and Chora's Den?" he inquired.

"Chora's Den is his home," Garrus was quick to point out. "The best shot we have at grabbing him is when the place is least frequented. That means on a late morning hour."

Nihlus nodded. "Sounds like the best option. Now, what extra muscle can you bring to the table? As I said, I'm not enough."

"General Oraka offered a Blackwatch platoon as assistance," Quentius intervened. "Personal recommendation from Fleet Admiral Coronati."

Even Coronati was in on this? Nihlus felt so left out of the whole mess that was unfolding without him even knowing about it.

"No," Flavian cut the idea short. "They are our reserve, the ace on our deck. We'll keep them for when we strike decisively."

"Then what else? Hierarchy Intelligence has the manpower?" Nihlus inquired.

"Tied down after C-SEC took blood samples of the agent we've lost. No, we have something they wouldn't expect," Garrus teased Nihlus.

"Just say it already!" Nihlus became impatient.

"An Alliance Special Forces squad," Garrus said.

Nihlus, instead of returning Garrus' smile, felt a sense of dread take him over. Where, how, when? When did they sneak a Special Forces squad on the station? When did the Alliance become so entangled with the Hierarchy? How deep did this secrecy run? For how long? He, who was almost turned into a lab rat himself and tried to warn the galaxy ever since, he was not involved almost at all in this operation. While the Humans, the galaxy's newcomers, are knee deep.

"Where are they?" he finally asked, keen on keeping a vigilant eye on them. If they were able to be so incognito, what blocked other more malicious groups to be present? It looked like even Aria could come aboard the Citadel and nobody gives a damn with the amount of faked papers nowadays.

"Classified," Garrus said the single word Nihlus knew couldn't challenge. And his SPECTRE status meant nothing to trained agents of a state intelligence service. "They will show up at a rendezvous point shortly before we hit Chora's Den."

Quentius held his hand up to stop their planning as he had an observation to make. "Before you go ahead and pull a stunt, think about it. First, you must time it. There is no turning back once we go after Fist. Saren will know we are coming for him. We must be decisive. At the very least we must deal a decisive blow to Saren's plans. Consider the political context as well. Sparatus is organizing mass protests on Taetrus the coming days."

"Yes, we must be careful for that too," Flavian agreed. "However, this is not political. This is the survival of galactic civilization. Ambassador, Archangel and SPECTRE Kryik will act when they find it best suited."

Quentius focused his eyes on Flavian. "A single councilor cannot revoke the SPECTRE status of Saren Arterius," he pointed out. "Two have to do it. And right now only Valern is on our side… if he truly is."

"He can use the Council to protect himself and hinder us," Nihlus added. "But a leak about Saren's latest whereabouts to the press will surely put a lot of pressure on the Council."

Quentius shook his head disapprovingly. "If there is not something bigger in the press that will overshadow the leaked information. At best, the Asari press will deny it actively. At worst, they will not even speak about it. Our own press will be talking about it. You can be confident the Elcor will talk about it as well, lest we forget what happened to them. The Salarians will be downplayed as well by Dalatrass Linron. That… reptile, for I can't find a more formal word for her, is probably the most delusional Salarian alive. The Batarians… I don't need to tell you how High Hegemon Dhothan will use this information in his propaganda apparatus."

"Alright," Garrus intervened. "To summarize it, we will strike at Fist when the best opportunity arises," he wanted to get over the politics part. He looked at Nihlus as he continued his idea. "There is still another major obstacle in our way to Fist."

"And that is..?" Nihlus waited.

Garrus' omnitool produced the image of an Asari clad in dark colors and sniper rifle in her hands. She was peering through the scope at the photographer. For the photographer almost was on the receiving end. He didn't need to tell anyone this was from Fireteam Viper's helmet footage. "That obstacle is this Asari. Recognize her?"

Nihlus gestured a negative answer. "Not from this angle. But I can guess who it might be," his eyes glued to the image.

"Former Justicar, currently freelancing prolific assassin Tristana," Garrus divulged her identity. "Some of the best killers from the Terminus that money can get you."

Nihlus caught up with Garrus' insinuation. And he didn't need to ask how she got on the Citadel. The answer was already known – Fist and C-SEC facilitated her arrival. "Tristana!?" he was surprised at the identity. "This is trouble."

"She's more than trouble," Garrus was quick to raise the bar. "She killed my colleague. She is an incredibly powerful biotic and lethal both at range and up close. Not to mention all the experience under her belt. Our best hope is to jump her and use the element of surprise."

"Capturing her would be more trouble than it would be worth and does not constitute the objective of the operation," Flavian stated. "We can use her to show how bad the situation got on the Citadel. Her corpse will be of more use to present to the people than her taken alive."

"An idea I can agree with," Nihlus approved. "Do we know where she is? If we try to eliminate her before capturing Fist then Fist will get a head warning and vice-versa. We strike simultaneously or we wait until Tristana is at Chora's Den."

"But without Fist she can no longer leave the station," Quentius chimed in again. "And C-SEC would be hard pressed. Even they cannot afford to let her go after such a blunder comes to the surface."

"Indeed… only if we are successful…" Garrus contemplated. "I can't afford to fail. Not again," he said to himself.

"Once this stage of the operation is over," Flavian wanted to conclude, "we can put some dirt on Saren backed by evidence. Even if it is not much, complicity in drug trafficking, association with infamous hitmen and bribery are offenses he can't back out of. With this, even with a majority hostile Council, we are looking at his status revoked and depravation of direct protection."

They digested Flavian's conclusion, a ray of hope lifting their spirits. "What then?" Nihlus asked.

"Then we hunt down Saren and hope we can avert whatever disaster he's been cooking for the Reapers' benefit," Garrus stated with a cold voice.

Nihlus looked at Archangel. The man seemed to be more motivated than anyone else. He felt like the man before his eyes was seeking justice. But there was one scenario he could not stop thinking about. So he voiced it. "Tristana is a killer, an assassin, a hunter. I assume she's here with the express intent to eliminate you," and he points at Archangel, "and your team. What if she comes to us? To you?"

"Hierarchy Intelligence hopes that will be the case," Garrus divulged. "And we have prepared for it. If she comes where we expect her to, then she'll be cornered."

"What guarantee do you have she'll show up where you expect her to?" the SPECTRE asked.

"My colleague's death will not be in vain. Even if dead, he is still part of this operation," Garrus stated with a deadpan voice, meaning half lost to Nihlus on the moment. The longer the SPETRE thought about it, the more he realized Archangel was actually smarter than he lets on to.

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

 **Asari Embassy, Private meeting room**

"How bad is it?" the Asari councilor asked the present matriarchs for the meeting. It was a call meeting with the Armali Council – the de facto leaders of the Republics through influence.

" _The entire star system is dead, 70 million all dead on the planet, on space stations, and on starships,"_ one stated.

" _What even happened? That FTL drive was supposed to be delivered with no problems to our researchers. This is too much to be just a coincidence,"_ a second matriarch voiced her thoughts.

"It does seem like an unbelievable coincidence," Tevos agreed. "But we've learned there are no such things as coincidences of this scale."

" _Have we heard anything from the Human separatist contact? Anything?"_

"I did get word from her," Tevos referred to Rita Riley, "she said that the Humans have cracked down on these Blue Suns. A good portion of their numbers have been cut down. But the group is still strong. There is nothing that would suggest the exchange of the FTL drive was compromised. They had their own people guard the cargo and ferry it."

" _What if she is a double agent?"_

" _We must eliminate her even if she is not a double agent,"_ Tevos listened to her peers' debate. _"If the Humans suspect anything, then they'll get her and through her get to us."_

" _It's the word of a dissident Human against the entirety of the Republics. Nobody will care about one's word."_

"We must focus on what is, not what may be," Tevos cautioned. "An entire star system dead. Cause of death seems to be radiation. We will redirect any relief and reclamation efforts we can."

" _The entire planet is dead, Tevos. It will take huge amounts of money and effort to clean the surface. And even then, the ecosystem is dead. We must artificially create one if we want Ilsia to be habitable again,"_ a matriarch clarified.

"So we leave it for dead?"

" _The cities are radiation death traps, Tevos. One hour near any structure and you have received the lethal dose of radiation."_

"Then it will take hundreds of years for anything to become nearly habitable," she voiced her conclusion.

" _Thousands of years,"_ her peer corrected her. _"If we start cleaning it. The costs will be tremendous to remove layers of soil from all around the planet, and remove buildings. I believe the most feasible option is to abandon the planet."_

Silence settled while all attendees pondered on the implications. _"To think that somebody would create such a weapon…"_ another matriarch muttered. _"Ludicrous!"_

"The impact on the masses will be most unhealthy to us," Tevos stated. "Many will start asking questions, more will be scared. And we will have to burn part of our clout to steer this in a direction that won't come crashing on our heads."

" _And we will. I'll use all of my press to its fullest,"_ one of the matriarchs who controlled a good part of the Asari mass media companies pledged her support. _"We'll bury any public doubts and claim it was a…"_ she stopped to think of an adequate cover up. Yet nothing came to mind. _"…what can we pass this as? Seventy million…"_

" _An unexpected gamma ray burst from a supernova or something a few hundred light years away,"_ one of her colleagues jumped to her help. _"Have them claim it wasn't detected, come up with an explanation."_

"Reasonable enough," Tevos agreed. "Fabricate a good story, pass it through our scientific community to the press," she instructed and moved on to other topics. "It will cost us, but we must look forward to our objectives. Sel'nola," she called the one within their ranks tasked with handling the Anhur situation, "when can we put our people in key positions?"

Sel'nola's voice was given attention when she began to speak. _"We still have up to a hundred thousand Batarian troops in the hiding. They are fighting a guerilla war in the wilderness or in the settlements. I'm countering them with what troops there are still available. Commando squads have been dispatched. This should take care of them and flush the Batarians out."_

"And when can we put our own people in charge of Anhur?" Tevos reiterated her inquiry.

" _I will use the Batarian insurgency to that effect,"_ Sel'nola explained her plan. _"I'll start leaking proof that the new democracy on Anhur is in Aria's pockets. When unrest grows within the local population, then our own agents will take the lead, give fiery preaches in the cities, and support the change. The current interim leadership will be portrayed as profiteers and barbarians. Then, our agents come in and replace them. Popular opinion influencers will do the lifting. All in all, nothing complicated."_

Her peers were in agreement with her analysis and plan of action. Truly, there was nothing that should go wrong on that front. As promised for helping the Republics cut down the Hegemony's forces outside their borders and pit the Hegemony against the Alliance, Aria was allowed to install her own puppets in key positions in Anhur's new ruling bodies. But the Armali Council – which Tevos was having a meeting with now – had no intention of leaving it at that. They agreed from the very beginning they'd turn on Aria.

"So everything within expectations, then?" Tevos wanted to make sure.

" _Yes."_

" _After we secure Anhur, we can go forward. We should buy the loyalty of factions in the Nemean Abyss now that the Hegemony's own puppets are out of the picture,"_ somebody suggested.

" _I am already doing that,"_ the matriarch identified as Sel'nola pointed out.

Tevos thought about it. The political map of the galaxy sprung to life in her mind. Anhur is as good as theirs. The Nemean Abyss will become theirs after the adequate amounts are paid and right people approached. This will allow the Asari Republics to corner the Fledgling States so much that they can control the majority of the available communication lines the Fledgling States have. With this, they can put pressure on the overall alliance of independent planets, and on each one individually, to steer them in a more… in a direction preferred by Tevos and her acquaintances. They can close shut the most frequented trade routes for the planets part of the Fledgling States, or encourage their own loyal outlaw pawns to make life a hell for them. Tevos held no doubt that the Fledgling States together have the military and economic capabilities to engage in prolonged conflict with any military.

"Did any representative of the Fledgling States approach you on the topic of the raid on Illium?" she inquired. Nobody answered her question. That amounts to 'no'. It means that the Fledgling States either were not concerned and believed the Humans and Quarians when they said that they only came after the Quarians, or they were already in league with the Humans. But they are so far… it means the Alliance moved much faster than the Asari leaders gave them credit for (or estimated).

" _We'll sway them our way once we complete the political encirclement of their corner of the Terminus,"_ Sel'nola stated. _"We have already established the plan and we are already implementing it. All is going according to expectations on this side. More importantly, what will we do with Fedorian? I remember hearing something about a plan along those lines?"_

Now that was the elephant in the room. Maybe a bigger elephant than the Alliance was. Tevos knew they had to do something about it, and they were already moving with a plan along those lines. Fedorian's most recent moves have swayed Tevos to finally support Sparatus more substantially and sometime sooner.

" _Tevos, this is your front and your plan,"_ a matriarch called her. _"How is everything on your end?"_

She went over the main points in her head in the blink of an eye before addressing the question. "Hierarchy officials have visited the Alliance embassy on numerous occasions, and I can see that Fedorian's statements and actions are more and more against the Council – both in its current incarnation and as an entity – and more sympathetic to the Humans and Elcor. There have been meetings between Ambassadors Quentius and Jath'Amon, and it ended by depraving us of one of our main objectives – throwing off High Hegemon Dhothan and his government."

Everybody was paying attention to Tevos. She leaned in the microphone even more. "As you know, Sparatus is leading the faction that's against Fedorian and his latest policies. He is the best chance for us to steer the Turians back on a favorable track. But… his faction lacks widespread support of the population. I have proposed the plan to Sparatus and he agreed to it."

She wasn't required to explain why Sparatus had few numbers on his side, aside from the limited but important military support. The admirals and generals who were sharing his concerns and opinions were few in numbers. But they were there. The Turians are a martial race where the citizens of lower rank are expected to follow the orders of superior ranks. This has been tradition for them since the Unification Wars. The people followed the Primarch of Palaven, the highest authority in Turian society. They were upset on him during the war, but Fedorian has proved to his people that he was not at fault and the people then directed their anger on the Council. The martial society left little room for anarchy or defiance for the authority of the Primarch if there was no good enough reason. And the plan is to give the people that reason.

"Sparatus' sympathizers on Taetrus are organizing a protest in the capital city of Vallum, near the colonial administration headquarters. A large crowd is expected, over 200,000 Turians. Security will be provided by the garrison's law enforcement brigade. The gist of it is that the commanding officer of the garrison is loyal to Sparatus. I proposed to him that he infiltrates at least a hundred loyal Turians among the protesters to instigate violence against the troops. The troops will then be ordered by their commander to begin a violent reprisal of this protest."

" _There's more to it, I take it?"_ a matriarch who wasn't aware of it so far inquire.

"Indeed," Tevos confirmed. "We all know how a large mob reacts to what it perceives unjustified violence against them. The commander and his undercover, infiltrated people will push the mob to react more and more violent to the law enforcement brigade until they will push into the administration headquarters. This is where the critical point comes, and the whole plan depends on it," she said and halted for a moment, making sure everybody was listening carefully. "A platoon that will be stationed inside will open fire on the first row of protesters when they push too close to the colonial administration headquarters. There will be cameras arranged to show this and broadcast it. The press will report it as an order directly from Fedorian who ordered the garrison to shoot the protesters."

" _And that's how we sap Fedorian of his popular support… Can this be traced back to us?"_

"No. I merely presented the plan of action to Sparatus. Nobody will have anything on us because there is no physical link," Tevos replied. "If all goes well, Sparatus will be able to take Primarch Fedorian down."

* * *

 **Citadel, Zakera Ward**

 **C-SEC Academy, Executor's office**

Venari Pallin was waiting for Chellick to enter his office and present the findings of his investigation so far. He became more and more concerned as the days passed. It became harder and harder to cover up all the mess that was developing. More and more attacks on the Saren's Salarians in the Zakera Ward, going so far as to almost wipe them out from the ward. That came to an abrupt halt after a big shooting that ended with a score of corpses. Sparatus had been riding him to put a stop to it and the people were suddenly paying attention to the situation. The Council was also pushing him, but Sparatus kept them off his back. How he did it, Pallin did not know.

Chellick finally passed his doorstep, datapad in hand. "Executor," Chellick greeted him and handed the datapad over.

"Detective," Pallin returned the courtesy. He accepted the datapad from Chellick.

"The findings have been compiled into a single dossier as requested, sir. Everything is on the datapad," the detective indicated and turned silent. Pallin felt a degree of hostility or restraint from his subordinate. And it felt like it was directed at his person. Chellick just sat there, watching Pallin. "Anything else, sir?"

The Executor put the datapad on the desk and straightened his back. He regarded Chellick now with the attitude of the superior within the hierarchy. "Detective, I want you to highlight right now the major points exactly as they are in the dossier," he ordered.

Frustrated that if he cut even a paragraph short could lead to disciplinary punishment, Chellick gathered his acting and hid his dislike for Pallin. After all that was revealed to him by the mysterious Lucius Vextus, his opinion of Pallin and Sparatus plummeted.

"Sir, all findings lead to a Salarian smuggling ring that is in conflict with Hierarchy Intelligence on this station," he began his explanation. "We cannot even begin to guess the reason for this conflict. The most plausible hypothesis I have is that this smuggling ring presents a threat to the Hierarchy."

"This helps us with little," Pallin stated. "Continue."

"I have discovered that three of the Salarians found dead were arrested and released later on. Two by me, actually," he felt the need to point out. "We were able to find a definitive link to Hierarchy Intelligence at the last shooting's scene. Blood samples from the shooting area belongs to a Turian identified through DNA tests as Casius Dardatis, Hierarchy Intelligence agent."

Pallin was getting somewhere now. Chellick always got him some results. Now to find where they've been operating out of and he can send his officers to arrest them. "Where was he seen on the Citadel?"

"He's been on the station for the past six years. His public record states he's employed as nonmilitary personnel at the Turian garrison on the Citadel, at Naval Base Arx on the Kithoi Ward, Intelligence branch," Chellick answered.

"And? Have you been able to locate their base of operations? I highly doubt they'd operate straight out of the naval base," Pallin noted.

"I have looked into that possibility. After a thorough analysis of street surveillance cameras I can confirm he was operating out of an apartment in the Zakera Ward, precise address in the files. I was not able to identify other members of Hierarchy Intelligence who operate from the same location due to a lack of footage older than a month. I have provided a list of possible suspects, but nothing certain."

Pallin scrolled through the data, humming in approval of Chellick's results. "Very good, detective," he gave a faint of praise. "Now we are getting somewhere. I will bring this up with Councilor Sparatus, though I don't doubt we're still going to monitor the situation and call suspects in for questioning. I don't care if this is Hierarchy Intelligence, nobody goes and starts a war on my station. You are dismissed, detective. Thank you."

Chellick nodded and walked out of Pallin's office. Pallin then called Sparatus immediately. "Councilor, we have finally discovered who's been hitting the Salarians and we have a base of operations. I will- …." he listene in but was interrupted by Sparatus. "This is Hierarchy Intelligence, not any other criminal you can arrest with no consequences."

Sparatus retorted with an angry voice. "Yes, he might suspect, he might know something. But hurrying up without covering all angles-" he was interrupted again. "Fist!? I understand," he complied with whatever Sparatus told him to do.

As the call between the two ended, Pallin brought the three talons of his right hand to his face, his eyes gazing into the floor. He remembered why he was doing this. And then he called his subordinates.

The game of cat and mouse was turning around for Hierarchy Intelligence, Pallin thought. He thought.

* * *

 **Arcturus Stream, Arcturus Station**

 **Administrative District, Presidential apartment**

"Can we get serious now?" Harper asked, his visage bordering something on frustration and boredom while Montgomery is fuming more and more by the minute.

"GODDAMIT, HARPER!" Montgomery slammed his fist on the table. "You killed an entire colony! What the bloody hell is wrong with you!?" he thundered to the head of the AIC.

Harper didn't let the president intimidate him. He stood up from the armchair, meeting Montgomery eye to eye. "We're at war! You don't want to admit it, but Humanity is under attack!" he countered.

"You call a sponsored pirate attack that's been foiled and a terrorist hostage situation a war!?" Montgomery raged on.

"I've presented you plenty of proof that the goddamn Council is behind it! You know as well as I do that this is a declaration of war!" Harper thundered back.

For his age, Montgomery looked like one of the most dangerous people right now. He looked like he could smash the table. "And in turn you faked a NOVA bomb as an FTL drive and killed SEVENTY FUCKING MILLION! That was your cunning plan? So cunning you could stick a tail to it and call it a fox!? I trusted you, Director, and now you've put 70 million souls on my conscience!"

"It's the irrefutable proof that the Council – the Asari – actively worked against us! They've been trying to start a war between us and the Batarians for the past months!"

"You might have just as well started a war with the whole bloody Council!" the president shouted again. "Do you believe they won't know it was us – the Alliance? They aren't as stupid as you think, Director!"

"They're stupid enough to pick a fight with Humanity," Harper answered.

Montgomery wasn't phased by the attempt at a joke or boasting. "We're warming up with the Turians and you go around, detonating weapons of mass destruction in Citadel space…"

"Fedorian is not stupid," Harper assured him, his anger subsiding. "He can't go back to the Asari and the Salarians. He knows there's also much more at stake than simple politics. Our very existence is at risk."

"They're a people of principles, Director," Montgomery was quick to respond. "Do I need to remind we are a people of principles too?" He could see Harper's frown deepen, his mouth barely opening in what could pass as disgust. "You disapprove?" he inquired.

"With all due respect, sir," he strained the words, "fuck your principles!" he shot. Montgomery's face was a mask without emotion at this point. "We're not trying to run a school or a company here. We're leading Humanity against the greatest threat of our brief existence! We can't afford the luxury of principles when our very survival is at stake!"

Montgomery raised a finger to the Director of Alliance Intelligence Command, pointing it at Harper's face for half a second before his resolve faltered and his fingers curled in a fist. "I'm not going to sacrifice our humanity in the fight for it," he said with conviction.

"Salvation comes with a cost!" Harper pointed out.

Montgomery considered the statement. Indeed, Harper's argument held water. But what would be left of Humanity if it gave up its soul? _'The road to hell is paved with good intention,'_ he remembered. "You're sacrificing too much! I'm not selling my soul to the devil for salvation!"

"Then _I_ will," Harper said with conviction. He grabbed his tuxedo with a swift move and put it on and made to leave.

"Where are you going? We're not finished here!" Montgomery said with raised voice.

"You're not finished. I am," Harper corrected him. "I have work to take care of. I don't have time to play the hero."

"If you leave this apartment I'll have you sacked as Director!" Montgomery warned.

Harper had his back to the man, a cigarette between his lips, waiting to be lit. "So the gods have not blessed one man with every gift. You know how to win a victory, Hannibal, but not how to use it," he said as if talking to somebody else entirely. At Montgomery's confused look he continued. "It's what Maharbal told Hannibal Barca after the Battle of Cannae, when he refused to march on Rome," he said before he opened the door. "I don't think I need to remind you how that ended up for Carthage years later," and left, closing the door behind him.

Montgomery was left looking at the door. "That bloody madman!" he cursed under his breath. "Why haven't you said anything?" he demanded from Osoba.

The interim president of the Alliance was silent throughout the argument between Harper and Montgomery. He was massaging his temples. "That madman made some good points," Osoba was reluctant to admit. "He is the bane of any politician if left unchecked."

"Once this whole referendum thing to vote me out of office is over, we will deal with him," Montgomery stated. He really didn't like Harper that much anymore. Not because the man stood up to him, but because of the lengths he'd go to. But… if he entertained that thought a moment more, Montgomery would know that it is his job to be willing to take certain risks and go the extra mile. Sometimes one has to carve into living flesh to get things done.

"What did he mean when he said that we are up against _'the greatest threat of our brief existence'_?" Osoba inquired.

' _Shit!'_ Montgomery thought. "I am sure he was referring to the existence of intelligent alien life," he lied with no hesitation. "The other governments. Aliens."

"Did he?" Osoba was not convinced. "And that Fedorian is aware of something more than politics being at risk?" Montgomery sat down opposite of Osoba and poured himself a drink. "Your silence… what are you hiding?"

"You're the acting president now. Who's going to stop you from finding out?"

Osoba sighed. He stood up, grabbed the bottle and poured himself a quarter of a glass of alcohol. "I see how you are playing it…" he said with a hint of disappointment. With a swift motion the brown liquid in the glass went down his throat. "Whether you agree with us or not, we're going through with the initial plan. The Asari have reacted, they blew their cover." The sound of glass touching solid wood echoed in the room. "Harper is right. We can't afford the luxury of principles now. At least in the context I'm aware of. Do what we must do, not what is the right thing to do."

Montgomery's visage was fixated on the still smoking cigarette Harper left in the ash tray. "Having double standards is a recipe for disaster," he noted.

"Anita will denounce the destruction of that star system as the consequence of powering an old and disaffected FTL drive that was salvaged from a 28 years old wreck in space," Osoba informed him. "And the irrefutable proof that the Asari, maybe even the Salarians, supported the Blue Suns attempted uprising. Then we'll lay on them Torfan, Mindoir… Shanxi. The AIC will jump the Asari embassy staff and put them under arrest."

"I hope you all know what you're doing," Montgomery cautioned. "Because there will come a day of reckoning for the perversion of our authority and power, our democracy, we're doing today."

"Take a break tomorrow," Osoba advised. "Then come ready with your speech for the public. You've gained a few victories. Use them. Until then…"

The door opening and closing again signaled he was alone in the apartment. Harper's cigarette in the tray wasn't finished. It was slowly burning itself out. Just like he was burning in a struggle.

* * *

A car was waiting for Harper outside the apartment. He didn't hesitate a moment when he opened the door and got in. "Get us moving, to the local headquarters," he ordered the driver.

"Yes, sir," he simply said and started the engine. They were on the move a second later.

' _I'm dragging Humanity to salvation even if it wants it or not,'_ he found his resolve once more.

Harper pulled out his work phone. He accessed the contacts list from the main screen. He scrolled down through the list. He stopped at Lawson. He selected the contact, tapped on the green phone symbol and raised the phone to his right ear. Two dial sounds was all it took until Miranda answered.

" _Yes?"_

"Have you found out anything? Brooks confirms the hypothesis?" he inquired.

" _She does. No doubt left, everything checks out. We are 100% sure. Batarian intelligence is legit."_

"Good job, Cerberus. We are going to accelerate the plan and be on a shorter time table. Montgomery won't listen. I want that Rita Riley woman under arrest. Have our agents on the Citadel take her in," he ordered.

" _Will do. And the rest?"_

"I'll take care of the Asari embassy," Harper assured her. "And we will pay a visit to Omega."

" _Omega? Aria T'Loak?"_ Miranda questioned.

"The one and only," Harper confirmed. "I want you to personally see this through. Take Jack with you as bodyguard. Aria won't dare pull any stupid tactic with Jack a few meters from her. I assume the alien has at least the instinct of self preservation."

" _What's the point of this visit?"_ Miranda inquired. _"Omega is on the other side of the galaxy, literally. The journey alone will take quite some time. Maybe a week if we are on a very fast ship, at full speed in FTL transit. Even more than that."_

"I know. Brooks will take over your duties temporarily. The objective is to persuade Aria to give us something we can use against the Asari Republics, against their leaders," Harper clarified. "And to send a message."

" _What message?"_

"Aria has one rule: don't fuck with Aria. We have a rule too: don't fuck with Humanity. Let's make sure she understands that after Torfan." Harper couldn't help the raw emotion his voice carried over. There was both anger and pride interwoven in his words. "That's all. Get to it."

" _Yes, sir."_

Harper tapped the red symbol to finish the call. He locked his phone and inserted it in his inner pocket. _'I'm not going to sacrifice our humanity in the fight for it,'_ he remembered Montgomery saying. To him, the methods Harper grew up with were alien. To Harper, Montgomery's methods were too soft and even nonexistent at times.

Harper knows that he's not entirely sane. No sane person would celebrate the death of 70 million as an opportunity to kill even more. No sane person would even kill 70 million to simply get proof, confirmation that the Council was on this. The Asari specifically. But was it truly his fault? He just handed them the bomb. He didn't know where they'd take it. It just happened for the timer to hit zero at the right moment.

He doesn't know for sure, with 100% certainty, if the Salarians were on it as well. He has only the Blue Suns testimonies. They didn't blow their cover, at least not yet. But Harper held no illusions. He just needed the irrefutable proof. One that would be impossibly hard to point at and call it a hoax.

He will obtain that proof one day for the Salarians too.

' _Humanity doesn't need to sacrifice its soul for its survival. I'll gladly sacrifice mine.'_

* * *

 **Arcturus Stream, Arcturus Station**

 **Port Arcturus District**

The day that followed the night that saw the heated arguments between Montgomery and Harper looked like nothing remarkable would happen. Maybe it wouldn't. Or maybe it would. Averescu would not know that as he enjoyed drinks and cake at a pub.

He dipped the teaspoon in the chocolate topping of the cake. The levels of syrup infused cake bled the sweet liquid on the table. His eyes fell on the artificial garden while he enjoyed the taste of chocolate. The garden was arranged a few meters from the terrace. A few children were playing around through the flowers and around the small pond while parents enjoyed drinks at the other tables. The music was dim in the background. It was loud enough to give you privacy from the nearby table, but not loud enough to interfere in your discussion with other people at your table.

"You couldn't wait for me before you ordered, could you?" Averescu recognized the feminine voice as the silhouette of a woman walked past him and sat down across from him. He looked her over. The curves of the bosom and posterior were accentuated by the black dress. Just as he remembers them.

"Thought you'd take longer to get here," he answered.

She smiled at him, the white face delimited by the dark hair, brown eyes gazing at him. "You were wrong."

"But not unprepared," Averescu said as he passed her a glass and made sure a third of it held the same alcohol he had in his glass.

The woman accepted the glass. "You haven't reached out for months," she reproached before drinking.

"I know. I was busy," he was brief with his excuse. "Though I didn't know I had an obligation to check in with you every now and then."

"It's what friends do."

Averescu quirked an eyebrow. "We're not friends, Elena. Our relationship is customer – seller," he pointed out.

The woman now identified as Elena leans forward. When she speaks, her voice is low and more like a forced whisper. "We've been fucking for the past ten years, Leonard. And you're buying me dinner every evening before that. I think we're past that moment of simple customer – supplier moment." When Averescu didn't say anything, choosing silence over anything, she pressed. "Da li vidite lice starog ljubavnika?" Elena asked softly in her native language. **[1]**

His head snapped to a straight up position, his eyes, full of surprise, gazing into Elena's. "Ne sjećam se ništa da vam kažem," he answered in the same language. **[2]**

She smiled with a victorious grin. "You've been on TV, Leonard… After that recording of you during that military operation went public… well, many suddenly got interested. First to tell on TV about the… brave, mad, crazy vigilante officer's life?" Then, her smile disappeared and her expression had a sad portrait. "Imagine how I felt when I realized I am the flesh of a ghost."

Averescu stood frozen. He didn't register if it was for one or more seconds. The woman, Elena, was waiting on him to say something. He felt too embarrassed to formulate any answer that would even remotely pull him out of this spot. So he just went with what he's good at: telling the truth. He brought the glass to his mouth. "Yes, you do resemble her. It's the main reason I've reached out for your services," he admitted and threw the liquor down his throat before pouring himself another round. She reached to stop him from tilting the liquor bottle and let its content fill his glass. She confiscated his glass, holding it on her half of the table. "Hey, what are you doing?" he protested.

"You're not drinking your way out of this, Leonard," she informed him. Her voice was adamant.

"Woman, I've paid for it. Give me my glass back," he protested again.

She reached again forward and took the bottle as well. "You don't solve your problems by drinking, throwing money at it…" she hesitated for a moment, "or throwing bullets at it."

"What do you want?" Averescu relented.

"You have a problem," she stated. "First step in solving your problem: admit that you have a problem."

He cleared his throat as a means to convey that he wasn't particularly comfortable to talk about it. "If I wanted counseling I would have visited a psychologist."

"Just because I'm an escort doesn't mean I don't have anything in my head. Sex is an art, and I am a master," she boasted. "Comforting people is in the job requirement. And that means you know how to read them, how to give advice."

"Well, I'm paying you for the former, Elena… not the latter."

"Men don't come at us just for a good fucking, Leonard. You didn't come just for that either," she reasoned. "You need to leave that past behind. It's been …what, twenty years?"

"It's easy for you to say that…"

"I'm not just saying, I am trying to help. Stop living in the past. How long have you been chasing after shadows? How long have you been living with the ghosts?" she inquired. He folded his arms, a tell-tale sign he went into a defensive and defiant stance. "No wonder you've grown sadistic and violent."

His brows furrowed. The last observation made his mood foul. "Those who 'abjure' violence can do so only because others are committing violence on their behalf," he quoted.

"You miss the point-" she was about to argue.

"No, Elena – you miss the point," he was fast to cut her short. "The reason you're sitting here, enjoying a good drink? And not under an alien's heel? It's because I and other people like me were out there, putting those aliens six feet deep under the ground."

She regarded him with a puzzled look. "You shot wounded prisoners…"

"Smugglers and pirates who delivered weapons to other pirates, within legal bounds."

"They were fellow Human beings, Leonard," she pressed. "If you want to change something in your life, you have to start with your… violent tendencies. Dare to believe again in what you felt for that girl in your youth instead of blind hate."

He reached for the bottle and glass. She resisted him pulling of the objects. "Elena, you're not making yourself a service with what you're doing now."

"I want to help you."

"There's nothing left to help," he answers in a deadpan tone.

"Udina's calling you a hero. Some do so. Most call you a cold hearted killer."

"The Butcher of Torfan I hear is what the aliens call me. They better remember it." He left out the part where he wanted to say how he's not shy to be known as the butcher of every world.

"Leonard…" she paused to find the right words, "it is your image that's affected. You really don't care for any backlash?"

He stirred the liquor in his glass and looked at the liquid stick to the walls in reaction to the centrifugal force. "I don't care for the opinion of the masses. I only care to do my duty. As long as I am within legal parameters and following orders… nobody can touch me."

She looked at him with a frown and half mouth open. "You're ruthless, did you know that? I thought you still had a heart for something else other than sadism."

Averescu looked over the menu, a poor attempt to ignore her and hope she changes the topic. "What dish do you fancy?" he asked her.

Her face changed expression, from a serious one to a more relaxed expression. She did not want to foil the whole evening and potentially lose her most faithful client. Taking again the role of actress, she shrugged the previous conversation and focused. A glance up to him and the relief was visible on his face.

"Ehm, I think I'll go with…" she drew circles with her finger over the menu as she thought what to get. Her leg extended under the table to him in a teasing manner.

"Excuse me!" a new person came to their table. Both Elena and Averescu dedicated their attention to the newcomer – a woman of dark brown, fair skin and green eyes with a small camera hovering over her shoulder. "Rear Admiral Leonard Averescu?"

With a growl of what can pass as extreme and vicious frustration, he entertained her. "Yes? What do you want?" he demanded.

"Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani, Westerlund News," she introduced herself.

* * *

 **Earth, Brussels**

 **Unity Square**

 **Outside the Alliance Parliament**

"Thank you all for meeting me here today!" Udina spoke to a large crowd of people who were cheering for him. He was on a truck that was brought to act as a scene. "I appreciate your support more than you know. But, above anything else, Earth appreciates your support. Because your support for Terra Firma is that for Earth and Humanity!"

The masses cheered to him. Just across the six lane road was the large park and yard of the Systems Alliance Parliament, with a walkway and car road that leads right to its door diverging from the boulevard. Terra Firma was organizing a protest right outside the Parliament. Unity Square was living up to its name, named for the founding of the Systems Alliance and as a tribute to an increasingly united Humanity.

"Let me tell you a few things. Montgomery and his Federal puppets ought to listen too! And, more importantly, the aliens must listen to us!"

He turned to look in the direction of the Parliament, as if addressing them. "Listen here you xeno servants and send the words to your masters! Those who have sought to kill us, to attack us and take our planets who're rightfully ours!" he shouted into the microphone. A few speakers had been reoriented to also face the Parliament.

"For you, xenos! Listen here! If the mountains stand against us we shall fight the mountains too! For Humanity and for Holy Terra's future! We swear to be faithful to Earth, no matter how hard the struggle! We pledge to give our lives, too, for Earth! Long live Earth, long live liberty, long live Humanity!"

He paused for a moment as the huge crowd cheered again for him. "Long live Earth! Long live Humanity!" the mob chanted as well.

Udina resumed his speech. "Montgomery, listen here! Love doesn't excuse you when you close your eyes to your people's suffering! Don't you thieves, you country sellers, don't you even think that you are tough and mighty! We are the true patriots right now in Unity Square! We've sealed a lifetime contract with our lands and our dreams, and we will not allow you to sell them to the aliens!"

The crowd was so loud he had to stop for a moment. His throat was also beginning to protest to the extremely energetic shouting of his speech. He paid no mind to it. He turned to face again the crowd. "Fellow men and women! Earth is ours, we inherit her entirely! We will have to give her whole to those who will come after us – to those born today, tomorrow and the day after tomorrow!"

"We must not give up our cause, we must not give up the fight! Nothing was ever achieved standing at attention!" he continued. "We swear, from billions of souls and hearts," he beat his right fist on his chest, "from every kind of blood we're made of as a whole! We swear, man and woman, young and elder, unconditioned loyalty to Earth and to Humanity! Earth is the wealth that eternally remains ours! Nobody will frighten us by force or with threats of extinction like they did to the Krogan!"

"We are, if need be, a nation of soldiers. We are, if the day calls for it, an unmoving mountain range! Our people's pain is made to hurt us, to be felt! Listen here, you traitors and alien bastards: we love freedom both as individuals and as a nation! We want no alien overlords!"

"May the righteous Sun forever shed its warm light on a Human Earth, a sovereign Earth! Not one subservient to alien masters! Earth is both our life and strength! Long live our scribes, our soldiers, our farmers and every worker. Long live every mother who nourishes her child at her breast! **Long live Terra and all that it stands for!** " he finished his speech with all his energy behind it.

The crowd was now chanting his name repeatedly. **"U-di-na! U-di-na! U-di-na!"**

Donnel Udina smiled and waved in appreciation to the people. He knew he had this in the bag.

* * *

 **Arcturus Station, Quarian District**

 _ **Galaxy Lounge**_ **restaurant**

Irissa was welcomed by a Human hostess at the only restaurant on Arcturus Station that served dishes she's somewhat familiar with. She guessed it was a Human who served her because the Quarian staff had a thing or two against it. She reserved a place for dinner tonight after a long day's work. And she was with her direct subordinate an aide, Sellik – a matron almost 100 years younger than her.

"Your preference for an eating place is…" Sellik trailed as she thought of an appropriate word. The light inside was dim and an artificial night sky was set up on the roof.

"Different, yet similar? Risky for exposing ourselves among Quarians?" Irissa offered to complete her statement. "We have diplomatic immunity, my dear. If something happens to us, we can use our biotics with little to no consequences. Interesting concept the Humans have."

They were conversing in the Ruavan dialect, their species' second most widespread language, to make it hard for others to understand what they were talking about. Not like Irissa and Sellik deluded themselves with the fact that their words weren't understood by somebody else. The AIC kept a close eye on the alien dignitaries on Arcturus. Their every word was recorded and translated. As a consequence, it would be foolish to say aloud something that would compromise their operations. No, tonight they were two individuals who went out for dinner.

"Unless you cause real trouble," Sellik added.

"Who is dumb enough to go out beating people or actively cause problems?" Irissa asked with a smile. Nobody would be the answer to her question. "Come on, let's eat. Paying in Citadel credits in Alliance space carries its advantages. With 500 credits you get a noble's meal on the Citadel. Here, with the same money, you can have a king's feast."

"May I take your orders?" the waitress returned to their table.

"Sure, I-" Irissa looked up at her. Her eyes immediately fell on the commotion outside. She could see through the windows that looked at the street. Two armored cars came to a halt. Armed men in black clothes with bullet proof vests and helmets on their heads jumped out. Four stood outside while six stormed the establishment. They had submachine guns at the ready. Their faces were covered with black balaclavas.

"Counter Terrorist Unit! Nobody moves! Everyone stay put!" they shouted. Their eyes fell on Irissa and Sellik at the table. One remained at the door while the rest approached them quickly.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Irissa demanded when she realized they are coming after her. She stood up in an attempt to project authority.

But her bravado was to produce no result. The waitress that was by her side pulled an electric shock device and discharged some volts in Irissa. A shout of pain escaped her lips as she felt the electric shock. Then, the waitress grabs her right hand, brings it to Irissa's back and slams her face first on the table.

The patrons of the restaurant look at the scene unfolding before them. Some were even recording.

Sellik pushed her chair back and stood up, but a submachine gun was in her face a moment later. "GET DOWN! NOW! KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" the AIC troops ordered. She froze when confronted with the situation. "PUT HER DOWN!" the leader ordered. Sellik didn't register all of it, but her hands were forced to her back and her legs were swept from beneath her. She was on the floor in no time, handcuffs and biotic inhibitors placed upon her person.

"What do you think you're doing!? Do you even know who I am!?" Irissa demanded from her bent over position over the dining table while handcuffs were being placed.

"Ambassador Irissa Myrais," the leader of the armed men called her by title and name, "you are placed under arrest on suspicions of the following: directly supporting terrorist elements in Alliance territories, attempt to undermine the territorial integrity of the Systems Alliance, complicity to crimes against Humanity, and complicity in instigating war between the Human Systems Alliance and the Batarian Hegemony," he recounted the charges. Her eyes went wide as the list dragged. "You have the right to remain silent. Attempts to resist arrest will be dealt with with extreme prejudice."

"What!? This is a huge mistake you're making! I protest against your use of exaggerated force!" she began to rage. Her hand was pushed even more to her spine, pain radiating from her shoulder. "I AM THE AMBASSADOR OF THE ASARI REPUBLICS, NOT A DAMN PIRATE FROM THE TERMINUS FOR YOU TO MANHANDLE ME LIKE THIS!"

One of the armed agents slammed his submachine gun's stock in her face to silence her. She recoiled from the blow. The blow was followed by a fist to the liver area. This took the air out of her lungs and she bent forward, gasping for air, strength gone from her body.

"Get them to the car!" the leader ordered. The two Asari were dragged outside to the police cars. The customers were left baffled at what just transpired in broad daylight.

* * *

 **[1]** Translates as _"Do you see the face of your old lover?"_ from Serbian. I hope I got them right since my Serbian skills are very rusty and I make extensive use of translators.

 **[2]** Translates as _"I don't remember telling you anything about her."_

* * *

 **NOTE4:** So, we close it here! If you believe the shiet is hitting the fan in the next chapter, then you might be right. Hell, even the chapter name is... foreshadowing. I hope you found it fitting. And the quote there at the start? You might be surprised how applicable in general daily life is it, not just great people and important struggles.

 **NOTE5:** So, as a personal commentary of this chapter, I can say a few things. Montgomery is still trying to do the right thing, but be forgets that life is not as kind as one might prefer. He is slowly coming to see how bad events can go, and he can't even agree with his own team and with leaders of organizations he commands as the president. Garrus and the Hierarchy are moving now big time against the perceived enemies, and I am already blending elements of the Mass Effect games into the story before 2183. I am already referencing them. A big shitstorm is coming the way of the Turians. And we are getting to Averescu as well. As I said, I don't want my characters to be this unidimensional all good or all bad people. They have their strong points and their weak points, those that make us feel very appreciative of them and those where we are like "eh… ok? Wtf!?". I don't think there is a person that doesn't have its vices. And for Averescu, this is also a coping mechanism. Udina, man... he might be a bastard sometimes, he might be a xenophobe here, but he sure as hell is a patriot too. And Harper? Well, let m say that this is me getting him to shape up a bit more. He is not perfect, he is not the worst either. There are only shades of grey. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

 **NOTE6:** Before I close, I wanted to suggest you go check the story _Ship of the Line_ by Uhtred. It's a story that takes the Mass Effect races and characters and puts them in the golden era of sailing ships, with a great focus on discovery. I enjoy the chapters and I'm looking forward to the crew of the Normandy going on the high seas!

 **NOTE7:** If I don't update by the end of the year, then let me tell wish happy and merry winter holidays and a happy new year! Best regards, Apollo

* * *

 **A STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Apollonir**


End file.
